The Half Vamipre Chronicles
by johnnyboy7
Summary: The is a very detailed and comprehensive look at Nessie's life after Breaking Dawn. Starts when she is sixteen, but will follow her through her many stages of life. Includes her love for Jacob, lots of family drama,wolves, and twists. Probable sequal.
1. Chapter 1

What in the hell is going on?

Renesmee _POV_

**WELCOME TO THE STORY. ITS A GOOD ONE...WELL AT LEAST I THINK IT IS. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE  
**

___________________________________________________________  
_

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't get over how beautiful I had become in the past year. I would never consider myself vain like my aunt Rosalie, but there was no denying that I was stunning. Currently at the age of sixteen, I could walk on any runway in the world or make millions modeling for my personal favorite store, Victoria Secret. Of course it shouldn't be a surprise that I was beautiful, being that I am the perfect combination of the two most gorgeous people on earth.

Although everyone in the family, besides daddy and Jacob, would consider aunt Rosalie by far the prettiest, to me, no one could hold a torch to my mother, Isabella Marie Cullen. I inherited her big orb like, milk-chocolate brown eyes along with Grandpa Charlie's long flowing curls that reached just below my shoulder blades. Aunt Alice still scolds me for cutting it every six months, but it becomes too much of a hassle if I don't. I am also proud to say that mama's lips are some of my proudest features. With my bottom lip slightly larger than my top, I have the perfect "kissable" lips as uncle Emmett says.

But unlike my mother, who is slender yet modestly curvy, I am more resemble my aunt Rosalie's body, rounded where it counted and toned everywhere else. I still remember the first time I stepped into a Victoria Secret store with the woman of my family after a very eventful month of growing and couldn't get over how my newly rounded breasts created cleavage which I so envied on Rose.

My mind-reading father, the epitome of a Greek god, gave me everything else. My perfectly proportioned nose, slightly perky ears, reddish-brown hair color, and facial expressions; all distinctly those of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Like I said, I'm not vain, but I like what I have and the attention I get when aunt Alice and I go shopping.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Nessie? Where are you?" my pixish aunt called.

"In my room aunt Alice" I replied gingerly as I finished with the cleaning of my room that mama made me do in our cottage about ten minutes from the Cullen mansion.

"Good lord woman, your still not finished with this room? Your mother won't let me take you shopping until you're done." She said as she entered.

I always loved my future seeing aunt Alice with her spiky black hair that was artfully disarrayed on her head and her short stature which was a cover up for her over enthusiastic personality. She tells me that she can't see my future because I am a vampire hybrid, but sometimes I swear she's lying. On more than one occasion, she was there waiting for me at the door when I try to sneak out to LaPush.

_Stupid fortune teller._

"She always tries to put a damper on our fun, doesn't she?" We both laughed at my mother's lack of fashion sense and hatred for all things mall related.

Although I don't have any friends besides the wolf pack, I always enjoy going to the malls in Seattle and Olympia, not only for the shopping, but also for my observations on human interaction.

To me, the whole human-to-human thing is extremely fascinating. I just don't understand how people can talk and talk about nothing, especially teenage girls. The gossip that I have over heard in dressing rooms would astound you. My distaste for mindless chatter probably stems from my voracious appetite for all things educational. Daddy says that my half-vampire brain allows me to hold more than the average human thus letting me learn a hell of a lot more and retain thousands of random facts.

The intellectual conversations that grampa Carlisle, daddy, uncle Jasper and I have would put UN debates to shame. I love physics, languages, history, and complicated math, but my absolute favorite, is the social sciences. Physiology, sociobiology and anthropology; pretty much anything dealing with people and their interactions with others.

"Well if you would clean your room more than once a year, you wouldn't have to wait to have your fun." My mother replied as she glided into the room like a cloud, obviously hearing every word of our conversation with her vampire senses. Although her face has always been beautiful, today's look wasn't one of frustration or madness, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Sadness? Grief?

I decided to let it go.

"Yeah yeah. I'm pretty much done now anyway, so can I _please_ go. I definitely need more of everything."

It was a joy to watch my Aunt Alice bounce up and down with excitement as I rattled off the items I needed for the restocking of my closet. I'm not super spoiled or anything, I just needed everything new, since I grew another inch over the past week and my favorite jeans now stopped half way above my ankles. Grandpa Carlisle thinks I should stop growing in about a year, so I might as well get all I can now.

"Fine you can go, but no more shoes, I swear we could fill an entire bank vault with your shoe collection missy." My mother said.

"You know they are my guilty pleasure mama, but I will see what I can do." I replied sweetly.

"Well have fun baby, your father and I are going upstate hunting so we won't be here when you get back, but we'll see you in the morning."

Of course by hunting, my mother meant the giant elk and bears that resided in Canada. After fours years as a vampire, mama had taken extremely well to vampirism and has shown unparalleled self-control around her natural prey, humans.

"Alright mama, have fun." I replied and then gently kissed her cheek.

Aunt Alice couldn't contain herself any longer and she pulled me through the door of our cottage to the main house and into the garage to her yellow Porsche. As we peeled out of the driveway, a sudden thought occurred to me: I am now old enough to drive.

" Hey Alice?" I asked as we sped down the highway at 130 mph.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you thing daddy will let me drive now that I look sixteen?"

"I don't know sweetheart. You just had your birthday last week. It might be a little too early for you to start with that line of questioning. You know what happened last time."

I sighed as I recalled the previous times I was privileged to be behind the wheel of a car with my uncles Emmett and Jasper three months ago. It was a thrilling time and I could now understand why most of my family enjoyed flying down the road at death-defying speeds.

The story when we got home was slightly different. Daddy and aunt Rosalie nearly killed us all for being irresponsible. I wasn't allowed out of the house until my birthday party. Also the no visitation rule was put in place. I was a prisoner and was forbidden to see anyone who could bring me fun i.e. my best friend Jacob Black.

"I definitely remember the last time, but I am sure you can persuade him to let me try again now that I'm older."

"Oh no no no. I will not be put in the middle of your weekly father-daughter fights. You two nearly broke Esme's marble table last time."

"Well if he would stop being so stubborn, I wouldn't always have to yell at him."

I loved my daddy more than anything in the world, but his pig-headedness, which I inherited as well, was the cause for our weekly spats usually ending up in heated shouting debates that caused me more trouble. But what can I say? I like being right. My mother is the only one who can calm him down and it's usually with a fun filled night of sex.

Disgusting, but whatever gets me off the hook I guess.

As we pulled into one of the parking spaces in front of the giant mall in Seattle, I couldn't help but notice the look on the face of my aunt, similar to the same one I saw on mama's this morning.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"What are you talking about now?"

"You and mama both look like you're never going to see the light of day again, what's going on?"

"Its nothing sweetheart. Just wait until tomorrow when your parents get back. No more questions. Got it?" Then sighed. "Shopping?" She questioned sweetly.

"Of course." I replied hesitantly.

Even though I knew it was a diversion, I was in no mood to start a fight with anyone especially my auntie Alice.

As we walked into the store, my eyes darted straight towards the shoe section. While I love all fashion, shoes were my one and only vice.

My God I have an addiction. I loved stilettos, boots, half boots, wedges, flats, (even though I rarely wore them). All things with heels were divine in my book.

Channel, Versace, Prada, and my absolute, beyond a shadow of a doubt, favorite: _Christian Loubouti_n.

"You know what your mother said, " Aunt Alice voiced as she saw my eye line.

"I know, but just one looksie. Please, Please Please?" I pleaded.

"OK. Fine, but I will not be responsible for what happens when we get home."

"I can handle my punishment. "

We walked over to the section in the store, and I once again, couldn't help but notice the eyes of several men glance towards me as I drifted across the tiled floor. One man actually let his mouth hang open as I made my way to the massive rack of high-heeled shoes just calling my name.

Usually stares would not have bothered me, but over the past month, since my birthday, daddy and Jacob, along with the other men in my family, have gotten extremely possessive of me whenever we go out in public. Always quietly snarling and glaring at men who let their eyes linger a little longer than would be considered socially acceptable. I know that men just see me as a beautiful distraction from their mundane lives. I guess daddy is just fed up with all the inappropriate thoughts running through their minds, but Jacob's reaction always baffled me.

As I situated myself into the chair in front of the adjacent mirror, Alice began her scary regime as head shopper/dictator. I love fashion, but Alice is just terrifying when it comes shopping.

"Why hello Mrs. Cullen how are you today?" The brunette sales assistant asked Alice as my eyes roamed the shelves.

" I am absolutely perfect Meredith, just here buying my niece _more _shoes" she replied.

It always amazed me how my aunt could make friends with the staff at any store while still being the ruthless authoritarian that she was. I always chalked it up to fear. While Alice and Meredith continued to talk about the latest fashion trends and fads, I gasped when I spotted the perfect pair of black lace pumps with the signature red soled bottom that screamed Louboutin. I had to make sure that I kept up my human façade as I bolted to the far left of the store.

"Ahhhhhh. I see your niece found the new shipment we just got in." I heard Meredith say.

"Yes, well she has always been able to spot the best shoe in the store. It's a gift." My aunt giggled.

Of course my real gift was something far more exciting. I had the ability to show people my thoughts and emotions through a simple touch. I have been working with uncle Jasper to try and use my power without touching people, but its very difficult and I have only been able to accomplish it once.

"Oh my gosh, they're beautiful, can I try them in a size seven please?" I asked while barely being able to contain my glee.

"Sure, I will get right on it."

Meredith brought back the shoes in a beige box and aunt Alice smiled as my eyes widened when I pulled the left shoe out of the packaging. I slid my toes into the shoe and it felt like home.

Perfection.

That is until I nearly jumped out of my seat from the loud ringing of my phone.

"Damn it," I stuttered as I tried to regain my composure.

"Hello?" I asked, not even bothering to look at the caller i.d.

"_Hey Ness, just wondering where the hell you were. It's boring here without you. I even had to go grocery shopping with Billy. I never shop for groceries."_ The manly voice on the other end chuckled.

The only person who could make me forget about shoes and bring me back to earth was Jacob. His husky voice brought butterflies to my stomach as I tried to contain my joy.

"Hey Jake. I've only been gone for like one hour gosh. Besides you need to spend time with your father and I think you deserve to buy him groceries since you eat all of his. I feel like I'm monopolizing you, Billy requires some Jacob time too," We both laughed. "I'm just doing a little shopping with Alice in Seattle. Have to restock the closet."

"_Your buying shoes aren't you_?"

Damn that boy for knowing me so well. I guess it was to be expected since he has spent almost everyday with me since the day I was born.

"Well you know what? I need them to make my life complete. And I don't hear you complaining when you comment on how long my legs look Mr." I retaliated.

There was a short pause and he cleared his thought before replying, "_yeah yeah yeah…I guess the Cullen family princess can't be denied anything she wants. When do you plan on coming home_? _I miss you._"

"In about an hour. You know how fast Alice goes" Trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible, but to be truthfully honest, I missed him like crazy too.

"_Alright well I guess I will see you when you get back and don't get too carried away Nessie, I don't think I can take another day reorganizing your shoes."_

"You know you love it. I don't know why you are denying your love for shoes, but you will be the first one I call when I get back. Ok? "

"_Ok bye Nessie"._

I couldn't help but sigh as I closed the phone and wondered about what Jake was doing right now, but was abruptly pulled out of my daydream by Alice who demanded we move on to purchasing the rest of the items on our list.

While we perused the aisles of almost every store in the mall, my mind could not get off Jake. Only my parents knew how I really felt about him.

How his black eyes made my legs weak when I looked into them, how his short cropped black hair caused me to shiver every time I ran my fingers through it, how his husky voice seemed to penetrate every cell of my body. And don't even get me started on his touch; the touch that could bring a marble statue to the ground crumbling. The man definitely knew how to make me crazy.

I guess you could say that I was scared of my feelings for Jake. We have always been best friends, siblings, so I don't know how it would look if I just came out with "would you be my boyfriend?" I don't even know if that is the correct term, how am I supposed to do this?

Surprisingly, my parents have been quite accommodating to my changing feelings. Daddy appears to be fine with everything, but I know his poker face, hell I have mastered it. I know that he feels like he is loosing me, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Daddy says I just need to wait it out and see where my feelings take me, but sometimes I just think he wants me all to himself.

Oh well, how can I _not_ take advice from the most perfectly matched couple on the entire planet?

I was snapped out of my deep thought when the Porsche screeched to a halt in front of the giant Cullen house. Huh? That was weird, I vaguely remember continuing my shopping trip. See what that boy does to me?

As we grabbed the twenty or so bags from the car, _his_ scent hit me like a ton of bricks as he sauntered around the corner. That was new.

I had to literally grab a hold of the car to stabilize my self, which didn't go unnoticed by my aunt.

"Oh Nessie, what's wrong? Are you ok?" she whispered affectionately.

"Yeah I'm fine, just slipped on the gravel. It's hard walking all day in five inches." I tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

"If you say so, Mrs. Louboutin Queen." she obviously knew I was lying, but didn't push any further. That's why I loved Alice, who unlike my mother or Rosalie who pry until they get answers, she just lets things go until I'm ready to talk.

"Hey Ness, how was shopping?" Jacob asked as he pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"Wonderful. Only bought one pair of shoes. Aren't you proud?" I smiled.

"Oh wow, some accomplishment." He stated sarcastically while setting me down on my feet.

Even with my heels that pushed me to an average 5'8, Jacob's 6'5 frame still towered over my poor body. I was disgustingly short without my heels, which is probably one of the reasons why I loved them so much.

"Yeah well whatever. I tried." I replied while grabbing more bags. Even though the door was only a few feet away, Jacob snatched the bags from my hands and gracefully bounded up the front steps.

As we walked in the main part of the house, I was shocked to see _all_ my family, including my parents who told me they were going hunting, sitting around in heated debate. All the shouting ceased as Esme cleared her throat announcing Jacob's presence and mine.

"Hello sweetheart." My loving grandmother said while pulling me into a light hug. Her heart shaped face and honey colored hair just added to her sweet disposition.

"Hi Grandma. What's going on in here?" I asked while keeping my eyes locked with my mother's.

"Ummm, why don't we go into the kitchen and make something for you and Jake to eat?" she asked avoiding my question.

As I was about to protest, my mind-reading father beat me to it. "This is a discussion for grown ups sweetheart, we will let you know what's going on when we're ready."

See, this is the problem with my father. He thinks that I am still a child, which is technically true, but how can you talk to your daughter about the man she loves; yet still treat her like a toddler. I have the right to know what's going on when it regards my family and I am always being left in the dark.

Since he could see a shouting match about to ensue, Jacob quickly pulled me out of the room and into the kitchen.

As my grandmother along with Jacob started pulling things out of the fridge, I found the need to voice my ire.

"Jacob, why the hell did you do that? I was about to get the truth out of daddy and you just threw me out of the conversation. I deserve to know what's going on."

"Ness, I have seen you and Edward's screaming matches and I don't want to be in the middle." He stated.

"Yeah well, the next time you do that, I will bang your head into the table." I replied nastily.

My anger really was not a good way for me to get what I wanted but it was the only way I knew to get my point across as everyone still thought of me as a child.

My rage was another thing I inherited from both my parents who suffered from heated tempers. I always loved hearing the stories of my mother's pre-vampire days when she was in high school and her temper caused more than a few problems for the Cullen family. But it didn't faze Jake who was subject to _my_ temper on more than a couple occasions.

"When they are ready to tell you they will Ness. Trust me, its not like there are any secrets in the Cullen bunch with all the mind reading and future seeing." He smirked.

Even with his half-smile, he could dissolve all the anger out of my body and bring me back from "the red place" as my mother called it.

"Yeah, but still I deserve to know." I tried.

"Well maybe its something for your birthday." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Jake, you know my birthday was last week. Unless it's my Christmas gift, I don't understand why I can't know." "

"Shut up Nessie. You're so nosy. Why can't you just live life to the fullest without worrying about bull shit?" The deep booming voice behind me said which I immediately registered as it came from my favorite uncle.

I laughed out loud when Emmett made his way into the kitchen using his colorful euphemisms as a way to make me smile. He was the exact definition of deception: His massive size, that was challenging even Jacob's, was menacing but nothing evil ever came out of his mouth.

"Yeah whatever monkey man." I said as I placed the last of the potatoes on Jacob's plate.

That was weird. I was so angry; I didn't even realize grandma and I were cooking.

Oh well.

Human food was something that I was never happy about, but in order to keep up the façade, it was necessary, which I didn't understand since I wasn't allowed to attend school.

As I grew older I became more accustomed to the taste of food, but still preferred animal blood to anything else. I guess you could compare it to children choosing broccoli over chocolate ice cream _everyday_. I was still allowed to hunt twice a month so that I could keep the dull burning in my throat to a near non-existent tickle.

I sat down next to Jacob on the bar stool in the kitchen while Uncle Emmet and grandma left us to finish our meals.

"You have been quiet today." I remarked to Jacob as I dug into my steak.

"Yeah, just been thinking a lot over the past couple of days."

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over." he chuckled.

I blushed as I took in his sentence. My damned blush: yet another thing that I inherited from my mother.

"Jake? Come on. I'm your best friend. Tell me," I urged.

"Really Ness its nothing, just stupid pack business." He smiled.

I of course knew he was lying, but I guess his excuse was viable considering that he was now the lone Alpha of nineteen wolves. Sam had stopped phasing after Emily got pregnant two years ago and Jake was forced to take his natural birth right as the true Alpha with Seth as his second in command.

His decision to choose Seth caused some drama among the pack as both Embry and Leah thought that they were the rightful choice for Beta, but Jake held his guns and picked Seth because of his "undying loyalty" as Jake put it. All was fine now, and the pack was extremely successful in handling the occasional nomadic vampire that crossed their path and the induction of over ten new wolves who phased within the past four years since my birth.

I decided not to push and picked up his plate to take it to the sink when we were done eating.

As I began washing, Jake vehemently protested. "No, no, no. Ness you cooked. Come on let me do the dishes."

"That's ok Jake. I don't mind."

"Really Nessie, I should be doing this." He said as he grabbed the washcloth out of my hand.

"Ok I'll make you a deal. You wash, I dry. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Team work is always the answer." We both laughed and continued to tell each other about our day as we finished the dishes. It always made me smile to see how easy we worked together and how great we got along.

Part of that could be because I was slowly falling in love with him, but I was happy in my ignorant bubble.

The dishes were all washed and dried as I grabbed Jake's hand and began leading him up the stairs to my second room located on the third floor of the Cullen house.

As my perfect five inch heel touched the fifth step, we were stopped by the low masculine voice of my father that I loved hearing in pleasant situations, but terrifying in heated battles.

"Renesmee? Could you and Jacob come into the dining room for a minute?"

"Sure daddy" I said in nothing more than a whisper, knowing perfectly well that he could hear it. Jake and I both groaned as we made our way back downstairs to the dining room with the massive Victorian table, one of my grandmother's prized possessions, that took up the majority of the floor space. Esme loved decadence and anything Esme wanted, my grandpa Carlisle was happy to give her.

I took my place in between my mother and Jacob at the end of the table smiling, but noticed the pained faces of all my family members. I knew something was up. Was I in trouble? The Volturi?

I shuddered at the thought.

"No Renesmee, you are not in trouble. Its just we have a situation that needs to be taken care of and we don't know how you will react." My father replied answering my thoughts.

Carlisle, who stood at the head of the table, began what I was sure was a well-rehearsed speech: "Renesmee, as you know our entire existence is based on secrecy. We have been here in Forks for over seven years now and mostly for you and your mother who have strong connections to your grandpa Charlie and the wolf pack. I never thought I would consider anyplace to be my permanent _home_ but I am proud to call Forks the closest thing to it. This place brought us your mother who has not only made Edward's existence complete, but the rest of ours as well. You also came into our lives and gave us the pleasure of watching you grow and mature into such a wonderful young lady. I have watched my family grow from seven reclusive vampires to a family now consisting of humans and even werewolves all thanks to you and your mother."

What the hell is going on? I would think that somebody died, but that was impossible in this family of immortal vampires. My grandfather sighed heavily before he continued.

"Renesmee, its time for us to move. We have to leave Forks."


	2. Chapter 2

You can't be serious?

Jacob's POV

* * *

I'm sure that I didn't hear Doc correctly. I must have wax in my ears or something.

But of course the damn mind-reading vamp confirmed my suspicion.

"No, you heard right Jacob. We have to leave." Edward sighed.

Ok see here is the problem. I, Jacob William Black, am head over heels in love with the most gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, smart, talented, half-vampire in the entire world. And I don't think I could bear it to be away from her.

How the hell can they move?

Of course I knew that it was coming soon, but to hear it like that, just point blank, is scary. They can't be seriously trying to take away my existence. They are not that cruel.

Of course Nessie doesn't know anything about my imprinting on her as the family wanted her to make her own decisions, but it was getting harder and harder to not see how beautiful she was becoming. Every touch and every gaze from her chocolate brown eyes sent me into a wave of dizziness that was impossible to control. I really don't know how I've lasted this long.

The first time I noticed something different, was four months before her last birthday. Rosalie and Alice were taking her to Los Angeles for an overnight art gallery opening and she dressed for the occasion. She came down the stairs in a tight, deep red mini dress that stopped just above her knees and accentuated her chest. She also had on her favorite Christian Louboutin heels which made her legs look three miles long.

She strolled over to me, who like an idiot, couldn't keep my mind off of how her body seemed to fill out over night, and asked me what I thought of her outfit. Thank god Edward and Bella were on and extended hunting trip, because I know I would have been dead right there if Edward caught me checking out his baby.

I swear Alice dresses her in tight clothing just to punish me. By her fourth birthday, Renesmee had gone from my best friend to the girl that my heart longed for. I have always been good at moderately controlling my thoughts around Edward, but I knew he knew. How could he not? She was in every one of my thoughts and memories. I was obsessed. I was even being distant with Nessie, trying my hardest not to touch her or smell her delicious scent when she walked past. But I knew she noticed.

But what do I do now? They were trying to take her from me. And I couldn't do anything to stop them.

I wondered why it was so quiet. Where is the shouting? Everyone in the family hated that Renesmee had anger management issues, but to me it was just _damn sexy_. Whenever she got into a rage filled fight with Edward, it took all I had not to crush my lips to hers and make he mine. Her lips…her perfect lips. Oh gods kill me now.

NO. Stop it Jake. Control.

After a long drawn out silence, the fireworks we all knew were coming, erupted.

"How the hell could you do this to me?! Why would you want to take me away from everyone and everything I love? How long have you all known about this? I knew there was something going on. I just knew it!" she screamed mainly at Edward, who was one of the only members of the family who could take her wrath.

"Calm down Renesmee , its not like we are sending you out into the world by yourself. We will all be there with you. And don't use that kind of language. " He replied, surprisingly keeping his cool.

"Renesmee , believe me when I tell you that this move will better our family. We aren't trying to upset you, but this move will happen and you _will_ come with us." Bella said sternly.

"Yeah? Well I don't want to go anywhere and you can't force me. I swear I will run away."

"That doesn't make much since Nessie. You don't want to move with your family, but your willing to run away by yourself. What the hell are you talking about?" Edward stated, his anger level beginning to rise.

"I won't by myself, I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind coming with me." She smugly added turning to me.

Oh shit.

Every pair of amber eyes looked in my direction as I sat begging Edward with my thoughts not to kill me. As much as I hated to admit it, Nessie had complete control over me and if she asked me to run away with her, I would.

How weak does that sound? An Alpha wolf that ruled over nineteen was subject to the will of a sixteen-year-old girl. Damn, but that's imprinting for ya.

_Edward, I swear I would try everything in my power to keep her with the family, but you know I can't refuse her. _I thought_._

His face flickered from various states of anger to rage and I was obviously not helping the situation. Carlisle, always the peacemaker stepped in.

"Nessie, sweetheart. I know that this I hard for you, but this is our lives at stake. We all know how much you love your grandpa Charlie and everyone else, but its time for us to leave. You have to understand that."

Then she said something that made my heart flutter with joy even though the tears spilled from her eyes in torrents.

"As much as I hate to leave grandpa Charlie, I could do that, no, I _would_ do that for the family. But I just can't leave my Jacob and you can't make me."

_Her Jacob._

She ran up the stairs, most likely to her art studio, which was kept to the fourth floor of the Cullen mansion. Art was one of those things we found, over many years of trial and error that could dampen Nessie's angry outbursts. She mainly enjoyed photography and painting, but was good at everything. Believe me when I tell you that good didn't even to begin to describe how amazing she was.

Maybe I was biased though. Oh well.

After another long silence, Emmett brought his oh so insightful words into the mix.

"Well that was fun. At least she didn't break the window this time." He smirked, earning him a smack on the head from Blondie.

"What are we going to do Edward?" Bella sighed beside him.

"Well love, what she didn't sit long enough to let me mention was that Carlisle and I want Jacob to come with us."

Say what now?

"Well now that the cats out of the bag, I would like to speak with Jacob and Edward privately." Carlisle said rising from his chair.

None of the other family members moved as we made our way out of the dining room to the staircase. I was still in shock from the bomb that was dropped a minute ago, but Edward and Carlisle were irritatingly calm, which made me think that they had this planned for quite some time.

We entered Carlisle's massive study and he took a seat behind his antique desk with Edward standing on his right side, reminding me of Seth taking his place behind me as my Beta. I sat in the huge leather chair in front of them.

"Jacob, you heard us right down stairs, we are moving and Nessie is coming with us whether she likes it or not, but we are willing to give you a place in the family if you desire." Carlisle began.

Family. Hmmmmmm. That was a weird concept.

Over the past four-years, the Cullens have definitely become my family. I spend almost everyday at the mansion and with the exception of Blondie, got along great with all of them despite the smell, which is basically non-existent now. Esme is more like a mother than anyone I could remember. My own mother died when I was about two so I don't remember much about her, but Esme fills the position perfectly. Always made me whatever food I desired and never hesitating to shame me for using bad language. She even made a room for me on the second floor of the mansion for when I slept over, which coincidently was almost every night.

Carlisle continued, "Of course you don't have to come. We know you have strict obligations to your pack and your father."

But I had already made up my mind. Hell yes I was going with them. If Nessie was leaving, I was too.

"Don't act too prematurely Jacob." Edward said answering my thoughts.

I rose from my chair.

"Edward I know that we have had our differences in the past but I will not let Nessie leave without me. You know how I feel about her and I can't just let her leave."

Although Edward and I have not had a formal conversation about my feelings for Nessie, I definitely knew that one was coming; if not now, then soon, but it didn't scare me. I knew I would have to face my feelings sometime and this move was not going to keep me from her. Hell I would walk through fire for that girl, how hard could one simple move be.

Edward smirked as he listened to my thoughts.

Damn mind-reading vampire.

"Jacob. I of course know that your feelings for my daughter are changing and I know you would do anything for her. Which is why I am hoping you don't take offense to what I am about to say."

I stiffened slightly in preparation of whatever was coming.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Jacob you are the best match for my daughter as a soul mate. When I watch the two of you together, it's hard not see how you are drawn to her and vice versa. That being said, I think you have a lot more maturing to do before you can be serious with Renesmee. I'm not just talking about dating Jacob I am talking about marriage."

My heart began beating rapidly at the sound of Renesmee and marriage being used in the same sentence.

Then he asked a question that almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Do you think that right now, today, you are at a point financially, mentally, and emotionally to marry my daughter?"

This was always a problem that I faced. I knew I was never good enough for Nessie.

She has been introduced to the finest things in life and could afford whatever she desired. I had nothing to offer her. Absolutely nothing. My Rabbit was the only thing of value I owned and even that was worth shit. Why would she chose me, a red from Washington, when she could have a better man, one who could provide for her. The class difference between us was always evident, but I guess Edward had a point. As we moved further and further into our relationship, I would have to be able to give Nessie a proper life.

"Jacob, you obviously see our predicament. I know you would do anything for Nessie and that's why I am giving you a chance to become the man you want to be. I would gladly take care of Renesmee for the rest of her life, but I know how stubborn she can be and if she chooses to spend eternity with you, she is going to want to be independent." Edward continued.

"What do you want me to do?" I stated blankly.

At this point, Carlisle handed me a thick folder that contained some of the most complicated looking things I had ever seen. A quick glance at the contents told me they were falsified documents.

"First and foremost, you will have to complete you education. It is completely unacceptable for you to not finish high school at least. I will not force you, but I ask you to also consider college as a major component in your future." Edward began.

Ok. Finish high school and college. Done.

"We would also like to place some of your money into the stock market in order to accumulate your wealth over the next couple of years."

Ok. So give them some of my money to put it into the market. Done. One problem, I have no money.

Answering my thoughts again, Edward replied, "Jacob we want you to sell your Rabbit and we can use that revenue to start a nice stock portfolio. Alice works wonders in the market. "

That makes sense. Ok. Next.

"That's it, Jacob. Finish school and get some sort of revenue then I think you will be on the right track. We don't want you to think we are trying to change you or totally transform you into something your not, we just want to make sure that Nessie will be taken care of when the time comes."

"No no. Of course, I totally understand and I want to do this not just for Nessie, but for me too. You're right, if she wants to be with me then I should try and be the best I can."

Both Carlisle and Edward smiled with approval at my newfound revelations and told me to go make things right with Nessie since she was still obviously upset. I could hear her crying from the second floor and it killed me.

But they were right; I needed to make myself better.

I wasn't going to tell Nessie what her father and grandfather had planned because that might scare her. Already talking about marriage and stuff without confessing my love for her. Hell it even scared me. But I was going to have to talk to my father. He was the only thing that I was worried about.

As I made my way up to her art studio, the smell of salt filled my nose and I immediately registered it as Nessie's tears. She was willing to stand up to her entire family just to stay with me.

God, I love this girl.

I slowly opened the door to see her starring at a blank canvas with her back turned away from me. The sight of her beautiful backside sent my heart fluttering and I let my gaze start at her perfect feet then travel up her long legs, past her thighs to her perfect ass. I couldn't help but want her. The animal in me almost broke free, but her sobs brought me back to life.

"Pretty." I began sarcastically looking at the blank paper.

"I'm so messed up right now, I don't even know what to paint." She replied through her tears without turning around.

"Why don't you just start with a line and go from there?"

"That's not how it works Jake. I have to have an idea or inspiration and then start to paint. It will probably turn out horrible anyway, like it always does. "

As I looked around the room at her beautiful artwork, I wondered why she would think any of her work was horrible. I'm not much of an art guy, but even I know perfection when I see it and Nessie's art was just that: perfection.

I walked up behind her had I know she could hear my heart stampeding in my chest from the closeness of our bodies. Her breath hitched in her throat as I reached across her to pick up the paintbrush, which rested in her hand. I dipped it in the red paint sitting on the nearby stool without letting her hand go and touched it lightly to the canvas.

Her warm little hand in mine made me think about what I would say to her right now if I were man enough to admit my feelings.

_Renesmee I love you with all my heart, please love me back?_

_Nessie, I need you in my life?_

_Can I kiss you? _

Damn it.

And then the thought of explaining imprinting crept into my thoughts and made me mentally shudder. In addition to all that, I would have to explain that I had once loved her mother, which was not a conversation I was willing to have.

Can't love ever be simple?

Without even thinking about it, I watched as her pale white hand cupped by my large dark one, flowed across the tarp to create beautiful lines of red that intersected at different points and angels. As I let her hand go, we both stepped back to admire the work.

"Its beautiful." She sighed in amazement.

Without taking my eyes off her face, I replied, "I know".

She looked at me with those brown eyes that nearly knocked me on my butt and began to cry again. I swiftly pulled her into my arms trying to consol her. We sunk to the floor and I just let her cry. After what felt like hours, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Nessie, don't cry. You're killing me."

"Jake I don't know how I'm going to leave you. You're my best friend and I need you so much."

Although my heart stopped at her words "best friend", it picked back up again when I realized that I hadn't told her the good news.

"Actually Nessie, you don't have to leave me."

"What the hell are you talking about Jacob? You heard Daddy, we're leaving."

"I know, but you stormed out before you could hear the good part."

She looked at me with an expression of total confusion, which was heartbreakingly cute.

"I'm coming with you Ness." I stated boldly.

"Your not serious?" she asked in amusement.

"Wow, great reaction. Thanks for that."

"Jacob Black, don't mess with my head. Are you fucking serious?"

We both stood as her excitement began to take over.

"Yup. I'm coming."

She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist, which by the way, was not a good position to be in. But hey, who am I to stop a beautiful girl from jumping into my arms, especially this beautiful girl.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. You are seriously going to come with us, wherever we go?"

"Yes Nessie. Damn how many times can I say it? I'm not leaving you." _Ever_.

Then her face fell as realization hit. I knew we would have to go down this road.

"But wait, what about your pack and Billy? Your whole life is here. You can't just leave. This is your home. You grew up here. I can't ask you to do that Jacob, it's not fair to you or your family." She finally took a breath and I used that as my chance to get a word in.

"Nessie. Point blank, you are more important to me than all those things. I know that sounds totally messed up, but it's the truth. I have to be with you and I can't just sit here in LaPush while you go off to god knows where without me. It's not going to happen."

I set her back on the ground and took her face in my hands. I'm pretty sure you could melt a boulder with the amount of heat coming off both our bodies. I know I'm going to sound like a complete pussy when I say this, but I can't help but love Nessie in heels. Not only does it make her legs look sexy as hell, but also makes her that much more closer to my face which is always a plus in my book.

As my breath fanned out over her face and her breath engulfed me in a sweet cloud, I imagined what would happen in I lightly touched her lips and felt the softness that I desperately wanted. Of course, I chickened out and went or the more platonic cheek kiss.

Damn my nerves. What is it with this girl that just crumbles my confidence? Oh yeah. I'm in love with her and could potentially spend the rest of my life with her, but she doesn't know that.

She sighed and grabbed my hand, leading me down the stairs into the great room where the entire family was gathered around a map. Their attention sheepishly turned to us as we entered the room. Nessie let go of my hand and rushed to her father pulling him into a hug.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I know your just trying to do what's best for the family. And thank you, thank you, thank you for letting Jacob come with us." Edward just smiled and lightly kissed her forehead as an acceptance of her apology.

"Great. Now the smell will never get out." Blondie sarcastically stated. I just brushed it off and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Renesmee , your father and I both know how much Jacob is apart of your life and we would never want to separate you two for any length of time." Bella said as she pulled her daughter into a warm embrace.

"Thank you mama."

"Well then, welcome to the family doggie." Jasper said.

I don't know what it is about Jasper, but after the Volturi conflict, we just hit it off right away. Edward thinks that it's the natural born leader in us, but I just think it's our love for Halo 4. Emmett was another great "brother" of sorts, but we spent most of our time hunting huge beasts or fighting in the back yard until Esme scolds us for ruining her rose bushes.

"Thanks, I guess." That's all I could come up with. I was anxious to get back to LaPush and talk to my dad about the situation.

Once again answering my thoughts, Edward replied, "Go ahead Jacob, we won't finalize anything until you get back. Go tell your dad and your pack about you plans then meet us back here when your done."

"Alright thanks. Ummm, see you guys later then."

After a long look at Nessie's face, I pounced out the door eager to see my dad. I decided against fazing, as I didn't want to let anyone know what I was thinking. I wanted to tell the pack all at one time and I wasn't sure how they would take it. Most of the guys got along great with the Cullens, but there were still a couple that hated them with a passion and only stayed civil because I commanded them to. As I reached my little red house near First Beach, I couldn't help but take it all in as this might be one of the last times I see the place. I pulled out my phone and hit number two on my speed dial, second only to Nessie of course.

"_Hello?"_ Seth's groggy voice answered.

"Yo Seth, wake the hell up. Its five in the afternoon."

"_Oh, hey boss. Just thought I would catch up on some sleep since I didn't get much last night."_

"Well I wouldn't want to keep the princess from her beauty rest." I chuckled.

"_Shut up. What do you want anyways?" _

"Get the guys together for a bonfire at seven. I got something important to say."

"_Oh really? What is it?"_

"Didn't I just say to call a bonfire?"

"_I think I deserve to know."_ He pushed.

"You will find out later just like everyone else. Just call the meeting. Look I got to go talk Billy, but I will see you there."

"_Sure thing boss. See ya."_

I snapped the phone shut and went into the house. I saw Billy in front of the TV watching a Mariners game shouting at the score. He wheeled around when he noticed me.

"Oh hey son, haven't seen you in awhile. How's it going?"

"Great dad. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something serious for a sec. Mind turning down the TV?"

After putting the game on mute, he turned back to me awaiting my speech. I didn't really know how to begin. I mean I couldn't just come out with it, but what the hell do I say?

"Your leaving aren't you?" He said without missing a beat.

"How did you know?" I sighed relieved that I didn't have to start.

"I have been preparing myself for this for a long time son. I knew it was coming. You would follow that girl to Antarctica." He chuckled awkwardly even though in all seriousness, he was right.

"Dad, I don't want you to think that I am abandoning you or anything. I….I…"

"Don't even think about it. You are not going to guilt trip me. This is your decision, but I already know you have made up your mind. I don't want you to stay here and rot away like everyone else. You have been given an opportunity, so take it. Go."

This is the kind of relationship that Billy and me had. We didn't waste time with sentimentals it was always a quick statement and then that was all that needed to be said. I noticed him start to tear up as he looked at me standing near the door. I thought this deserved a hug and crossed the room in two strides pulling him into an embrace. We stayed silent for a couple minutes while my dad regained his composure.

"I want you to go son. I want you to travel and experience the world. Everyone has their happy ending and you deserve yours. So I don't want you to think about what your leaving behind. I will be fine. Just go and have fun." He smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Dad, are you positive?"

"Of course I am. When are you leaving?" He asked, slightly happier.

"I'm not entirely sure but I will make sure you are the first one to know." I stated with a pained smile.

And that was that.

No more talk about me leaving and no more tears. I sat next to my dad and finished the game until it was time for me to head to First Beach. I arrived ten minutes late, as I knew it would take that long for the massive pack I controlled to all reach the cliffs, our normal meeting spot. Seth darted over to me as I made my way the final steps to greet my pack.

"What's up boss? You're scaring the shit out of us."

"Its alright Seth no one's dead or anything." I laughed.

"Ha Ha. Real funny."

I situated myself at the head of the circle with Seth on my right and Embry, my Third, on my left. I stayed standing as I addressed the pack.

"Umm. Well I guess I just have to come out and say it. Ummmm, I'm leaving. Not forever, but for the time being. You guys know the Cullens can't stay here forever and its time for them to go so its time for me to go."

There was silence and confused expressions all throughout the pack so I decided to keep talking.

"I don't know when we are going to leave, but I just wanted to warn you that its coming and soon. As my Beta, Seth will be the obvious choice to take over with Embry filling the vacant spot of Beta. This shouldn't really be an issue since both Seth and Embry are more than capable of handling you guys. And when the time is right, I will come back and retake my spot as Alpha. " I finished with a sigh.

It always amazed me how much power I had, not only with the wolves, but also with the tribe. People actually valued my opinion and as Billy's son, asked me for help. I decided that it was someone else's turn to speak, so I stayed quite until Seth unexpectedly pulled me into a hug that, if was human, would probably have broken my bones. His crushing hug was followed by Embry's and then suddenly everyone in the pack was making they're way over to embrace me. This was extremely awkward and was the most affection we had shown for each other since Harry Clearwater's funeral six years earlier. Only a selected few of the wolves stood back to glare at me and I knew what was coming.

"Jacob. What the hell man?" one of the new wolves Kevin said. "You can't just up and leave your family for stupid vamps just because you have some wolf claim over the chick."

I had learned over the years, to better control my anger, but all bets were off when it came to people disrespecting Nessie, no matter who they were. But I just took in deep breaths as I let him continue with his tirade.

Feeling an argument coming on, Seth stepped in.

"Kevin shut up. This is Jake's decision and he has every right to follow Nessie to wherever the Cullens take her. He has done more than enough service to this pack and our people! He deserves this."

Another one of the younger wolves, Ziggy, had to put his two cents in. "It shouldn't come as a surprise; Jake's always been an apple. All red on the outside but white on the inside."

I let the insults go on because they had every right to be mad. I had trained them and been like a father to some of them over the years and now I was just leaving to go live with the enemy.

"You know what? I am tired of everyone disrespecting Jake. Like Seth said, he deserves to go off and do something other than take care of you dogs for the rest of his life." Quil stated.

"It really doesn't matter what you pussies say because he is the Alpha and his word goes. So if he wants to leave and start a new life we have to let him. Yeah of course I'm upset that one of my brothers is leaving, but I respect his choice and totally understand. So suck it up." That was the most surprising comment of the night, especially since it came from Paul, who had just married my sister Rachel a few months ago.

"That's total bull shit. He belongs here not chasing after some stupid vampire bitch because he thinks he loves her." Ziggy said under his breath.

And that was the snapping point. I tried, I really did, but he called Nessie a bitch, so I was going to shove his face into the cement and stomp his ass until he bleed to death.

Simple logic.

I saw red and the next thing I knew, I was on top of Ziggy beating him with my fist. I could feel my knuckles cracking and could hear his screams as I crushed his jaw under my hand, but he deserved it so I kept going. It took all the strength of Seth, Paul, and Quil to get me away from him and clam me down. But I sure as hell wasn't done.

"I don't ever want to hear you disrespect her again. Is that clear? Nobody and I mean nobody better say one evil thing towards Nessie or I swear to god I will not stop until you are dead! I don't give a shit who you think you are, I am your Alpha and you will respect me and the people I love. Is that clear!?" I shouted in my Alpha tone that I rarely used.

Ziggy flinched on the sand as I raised my voice through the decibels of my rage. I felt bad for a nano second until I remembered the horrible name he called Nessie. I knew he would be healed in a couple of hours so there was no problem.

He was mumbling something, but it was unidentifiable since his jaw was busted up and his checks were swollen to the size of oranges. I ran over and kicked him one more time in the ribs feeling two of them snap under my foot.

Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths, except Seth who hated Ziggy's arrogant ass more than I did. I turned to say something but decided against it and raced off into the night back to my house for some much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Doom Date

Renesmee POV

**Please start reviewing if you are reading the story. I need to know if I should continue.**

* * *

The next couple of days flew by as we Cullens prepared for our move. Grampa Carlise had intended for us to leave in January to start fresh in the New Year, but things had to expedited when one of the nurses at the hospital asked him what kind of anti-aging cream he used in order to stay so young.

I didn't really see the big deal, but my family assured me that suspicion was the first warning sign of trouble. So, the date of departure was moved up and all nine of the Cullens plus Jake, were set to leave in just two days. I was extremely nervous with advent of our impending departure, which I have dubbed Doom Day.

I knew that it was hardest on mama who was leaving her father behind after so many years together. Jake also had a rough time with the move, although he tried to hide it behind his masculine features. I attempted to persuade him to reconsider the move, even though I knew it would kill me if he did, but he always assured me that he would rather suffer a little bit now than leave me and suffer more later. In all truthfulness, I didn't understand why he even had this connection to me, why he _had_ to come with us, although I wasn't complaining. I knew that him and mama used to be friends, but he seemed more fitted to me than her, so I was confused, but I didn't really mind as long as he came with us.

The first thing that had to be done was find a suitable location for the entire family to live. It had to be close to a large forest for hunting purposes and relatively secluded. The children of the family decided to restart high school, so nearby colleges were not really a contributing factor to the decision.

Eventually we decided on the little town of Newport, Vermont, which was close enough to the major cities of Boston and New York, but still provided us with the small town feel that we had grown accustomed to. I was excited to begin my new life, mainly because I was now allowed to attend school with the rest of my family. It would be a stretch convincing the people of Newport that Grandma and Grampa had adopted eight similarly looking teenagers, but daddy said humans would believe anything that came from our mouths.

Things with me and Jacob's relationship, or lack there of, had not progressed. I noticed him trying to distance himself from me, but I don't know why. I asked daddy if he could give me some insight into Jake's mind, but he refused citing the old "invasion of privacy" excuse.

_Bullshit_.

At first, I wanted to have a real boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Jake but now, I would settle for the way things used to be: best friends. He stopped with the hugs and barely spoke to me when he came by the house. I tricked myself into believing that he is just being affected by the move, which maybe part of it, but I know the truth. He just doesn't want to be with me, that way.

I sighed as mama drove me onto the reservation for the farewell bonfire that Jacob's pack was throwing for us. Although the treaty had been dissolved by my birth, the Cullens rarely went onto the rez, don't ask me why. I enjoy it here and really like seeing Jake in his natural element. The smell of salt water mixed with the husky scent of wolves was one I came to love and treasure.

Noticing my deep thoughts, my mother decided to intervene.

"Baby?"

"Yeah mama?"

"Is something wrong? You seem out of it today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just scared about the move and what everything will be like in Vermont. I can't help but worry about what I'm leaving behind."

Looking right through me, mama answered with, "Its Jake, isn't it?"

"I just don't understand why he isn't talking to me anymore. Is it something I did? Has he told you anything? Please I have to know. It's driving me crazy." I sputtered holding back tears.

My mother has never been able to keep the emotions off of her face like Daddy, so when her features infinitesimally turned into a grimace, I knew she knew something. But I didn't want to yell at her to get answers.

In all truthfulness, I was scared shitless of my mother. Unlike Daddy who used his words to discipline and would never lay a hand on me, mama never shied away from physical punishment, especially when I was younger. Nothing too brutal, just light smacks on the butt and back of my head, but they still got her point across: Don't test me. I learned fairly quickly to keep my temper in check when dealing with her.

"No baby, Jake and I haven't talked about anything over the past couple of weeks. He's just been really stressed about this move sweetheart. He would never let you see it, but he is conflicted. He has to wrap things up with the wolves and make sure Billy will be properly taken care of. It's a lot to deal with in such a short amount of time. Just let him breath a little. Ok?"

"I guess your right. Maybe I'm just being a spoiled brat."

"Definitely not, but just try to have some fun tonight and let everything else go."

"Your right mama. Your always right." I hugged her before I jumped out of the car and sprinted onto the sand at First Beach where over thirty people waited to greet me, all of who had some relation to Jake's pack.

"Hey Nessie." A seven-year old Claire said while running to meet me.

"What's up Claire? You have grown so much since the last time I saw you. How's everything at school?"

"Great. I have a lot of friends but I still miss Quil whenever I can't see him for the whole day."

"I know what you mean sweetheart. I feel the same way when I can't see Jake." I replied grabbing her hand and walking the rest of the way to the fire.

You might not think it from looking at us, but Claire and I have become great friends over the past four years. Although she is technically older than me, I still can't help but see how close we were in mannerisms; another one of my many observations that came with spending so much time with the pack.

The next thing I knew, I was grabbed by Seth and spun around like a rag doll.

_Damn these wolves for being so beastly._

It might sound stupid and idiotic, but I still can't help wearing heels, even to the beach. I like the height. As he set me down on the sand, I noticed Seth actually trying to fight back tears.

"Awwwww Seth. Don't cry. You know we have to leave, but don't you worry. I'll make sure to visit every chance I get."

"I know Nessie, but you're my sister and I can't believe you're all grown and moving away. What will I do without my pizza buddy?"

I laughed as I recalled our many pizza-eating competitions at my house where he frequently demolished me with his huge size bites.

"I guess I will have to start training Claire to kick your ass." I said trying to lighten the mood, which worked when I saw Seth smile.

"Please, I will always be the master." He replied and beat his bare chest like Tarzan.

I made my way over to greet the rest of the wolves and received various farewell gifts from everyone who felt like family to me. It would be sad to leave the wolves and their counterparts, all of whom I have become accustomed to over the past couple of years. As I received the last of my goodbyes, the music started to pump louder with Embry at the head of the DJ table. I pulled Seth on the dance area and moved to the beat. After dancing with most of the wolves, I realized that I hadn't seen Jake all day and began looking for him frantically. I was about to call his phone when a deep voice called from behind me.

"Ness, how you liking the party?" Jacob asked.

"Oh hey Jake. I was just about to call you, where have you been?" I answered ignoring his question.

"Just taking a walk around the beach. Trying to ingrain it in my mind. Wanna join me?" He tried to smile.

"Sure." I said, following him out onto the sand.

This was about the time I noticed what he was wearing, or not wearing in this case. He had his normal cut off sweats that stopped just above his knees and went barefoot as usual. But my heart began to beat dangerously in my chest as my eyes traveled up past his powerful legs and took in all his gloriousness.

Each muscle of his wonderful body was clearly defined and stretched under his perfectly tanned skin. I could literally run my finger along the divots that his abs created as they rose and fell creating the ideal eight-pack. .

How has he not been taken yet? Can nobody see who absolutely perfect he is?

_NO Renesmee. Remember what mama said. Let all those thoughts go_.

I shook my head trying to clear it and just smiled not knowing what else to say.

He seemed unfazed and grabbed my hand as we walked back to the bon fire that I hadn't noticed, was a good distance away.

The rest of the night continued in practically the same way. Jacob and the pack inhaled huge amounts of food that was prepared by Emily, Kim, and Rachel. Stories of old times were told and laughter was abundant as the antidotes began with "Hey, remember when…" and "Do you remember that time we…". I felt an odd sense of jealousy as Leah, the lone she-wolf, recalled the time that she and Jacob shared a kiss as part of a dare when they were younger. I didn't dislike Leah, but I did think that she had a thing for Jake, which caused my relationship with her to be tense. I could see it in her eyes and I even took Seth's silent conformation, whenever I asked him about it, as a clear indicator of her feelings. I had to quickly push back the envy as Jacob, who could sense the tension in my body, squeezed by shoulders gently.

I finally got around to saying my tearful goodbyes to everyone.

I felt my eyelids grow heavy and barely remember Jacob asking me if I was ready to go home. I felt his warm arms wrap around my tiny body and felt the wind breeze though my hair as we flew through the forest back to the mansion. Mama, daddy, and I were staying with the rest of the family because the cottage had been completely packed up the week before.

I vaguely remember Jacob placing me in my bed and tucking me in. I think he kissed my check and maybe it was my imagination, but I could have sworn I heard him mumble, "I love you Renesmee. More than you will ever know."

_No. That was definitely a dream._

And then I woke up. My heart wrenched in my chest at the realization of the day.

Doom Day.

God, help me get through this.

I knew I would be able to say goodbye to my grandpa Charlie because I would have Jacob and my parents with me, but it would be hard.

I dragged myself out of bed and slugged over to the bathroom. As I pulled off my nightwear, I caught a glimpse of my puffy red eyes, which was a clear sign of the tears I cried throughout the night. I have never liked crying, to me, it always seemed weak. I only ever allowed my tears to spill over in front of Jacob and my parents who always knew what to say to console me. I stepped into the shower and washed my body and hair twice just to make sure I got all the sand out.

I wrapped a towel around my slim body and walked back into the bedroom where I found my "traveling" outfit for the day. I swear my Aunt Alice could dress me blind and still make me the most stunning thing to walk on two legs.

She knew my style so well.

Even with my tight navy blue Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie and my casual, light washed jeans, Alice knew I would love nothing more than to rest my feet in heels. I finished off my perfect outfit by placing my small feet in the wonderful white Louboutin peep toed heels and artfully putting my long brown hair into a side ponytail that left my locks falling just bellow my left breast.

Although I don't need make-up I put on a thin line of mascara and lightly brushed my cheeks with some blush. I finished myself off with my jewelry that included my locket, which mama and daddy gave me for my first Christmas and my leather bracelet from Jacob. I turned away from the mirror and took one last look at my room.

As I glided down the stairs, a happy looking Esme who pulled me into a quick hug greeted me.

"Good morning sweetheart. I bet your hungry. What do you want?"

"Oh that's ok grandma, I'll just grab something light like toast or something."

"Nonsense, I'm making Jacob a huge feast and you can help him devour the whole thing. I know your hungry. You can't fool your grandma." Esme said while giving me a knowing smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at my grandmother who always took extra precaution when it came to my health.

"Ok grandma. That would be lovely." I replied.

I looked around at the people in my family and noticed the hint of excitement in the air as they all milled around the great room with their various tasks. Jacob would be by later after saying his final goodbyes to his dad and sister. I was worried he might bail out but Daddy assured me we wouldn't leave without him.

Uncle Jasper, uncle Emmett, and daddy were looking at car catalogs deciding which new "toys" to purchase since we would all need new ones once we reached Vermont. The old cars had been generously "anonymously" donated to charity except my mother's beautiful Ferrari that daddy refused to part with and his Aston Martin. They were both staying with grandpa Charlie until we wanted them back. Aunt Rosalie, aunt Alice, and to my surprise, mama, were chatting about room décor and furniture for the new house. I sat next to mama on the comfortable couch and sighed as she immediately began playing with my hair until grandma announced it was time for breakfast.

As soon as the words left her mouth, as if his food radar had detected it, Jacob made his way through the door with his signature wide grin that made me weak in the knees. He was dressed in light khaki cargo shorts and a light blue polo shirt that clung to his muscle like you wouldn't believe and his normally bare feet were now resting in some nice new sneakers. No doubt Aunt Alice had gotten to him this morning. The color of his shirt set off his perfectly tanned skin and made him seem all that more delicious. My father cleared his throat as he read my thoughts.

_Control Renesmee._

"Morning all." He said loudly while kissing grandma lightly on the cheek.

"Well Jacob, you seem to be in high spirits today. What brought this new attitude on?" My mother asked.

"Just excited that's all. Everything is finished up and I am pumped to get going." He smiled again. Everyone knew he had been crying from the red in his eyes, but no one pushed any further.

"Hey Ness." He said as we walked into the kitchen to get our breakfast.

"Sup Jakey. I'm guessing you can't wait to get out of here?"

"Yeah. I mean it will always be home, don't get me wrong, but I have never been outside of the Northwest. This should be fun." He laughed.

"Well, I know it will be if your there. No doubt about it." We smiled at each other, but ate the rest of our meal in comfortable silence.

As we finished the dishes, grandpa Carlisle announced that it was time to leave. We all took one last look at the giant white mansion as Esme enter the security code that locked everything up and brought a terrifying sheet of metal down on the giant window wall with a clang.

It all seemed so final as we drove down the long driveway in the black bus that uncle Emmett had rented so we could all leave together. I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry and I held up pretty well until we reached my grandpa Charlie's little white house.

He was standing on the front porch with his arms crossed over his chest in his signature "don't care about nothing but police work" pose. My father chuckled at my thoughts. Only daddy, mama, Jacob and I got out of the bus to say goodbye.

" I love you Grandpa." That was all I could think to say as I wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh Renesmee. You have no idea how much I love you kiddo, but I know this is something you have to do with your family." He sighed letting go of my shoulders.

"I am still going to miss you. Promise that you will come out to Vermont as soon as you can. No excuses."

"Of course kiddo." He said while pressing his face into my hair.

I moved over to the side of the porch where Jacob wrapped me in his arms and let me cry, while my parents said their goodbyes as well.

"Dad. You have to make sure to get your meals in ok? I won't be here to cook for you anymore." My mother laughed through her tearless sobs.

"Oh please Bells. You know Sue wouldn't let me starve." He chuckled.

Grandpa Charlie and Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mom, made a surprisingly great couple. They were very happy together. Sue said she wanted to get married, but grandpa was happy just being with her. Mama said that he was just afraid he might screw something up if they got married like he did with grandma Rene.

"I know Dad. I know."

"Edward. You better take care of my girls, but of course, I don't need to tell you that." My grandpa said turning to my father.

"Of course not Charlie. I will do everything in my power to keep them both safe." My dad stated strongly as he pulled my mother's body closer to him.

With one final round of goodbyes, the four of us walked off the porch back into the waiting bus that held the rest of my family.

Through the tears, I scarcely remember making the trip to the Seattle airport, but as trained attendants began to hastily pull our bags out of the bus' back, I decided it was time to pull myself together.

"You alright Ness?" Jacob asked as we stood together waiting for everyone on the curb.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Just had to get that out ya know? But I'm good." I smiled back at him.

He pulled me into a tight hug and lightly touched his lips to my forehead. If there was one thing that could make me come back to life that was it. My heart fluttered and I know he noticed because he swiftly backed away from me. I immediately let him know I was fine with it with a smile and a reassuring hug.

We held each other comfortably until it was time to make our way, along with the other Cullens, through the airport.

Now you know how I love to observe humans in their natural habit, so to speak? Well this was by far the best social experiment imaginable.

Being a Cullen, I have been on many planes throughout my life and more than my fair share of airports, but never with my entire family in tow. From the minute we stepped through the sliding glass doors, it was like a bomb had gone off. Not only was there the usual staring, but also pointing, jaw dropping, and even an occasional stutter.

When we approached the ticket counter, my grandfather went into full charm mode and almost sent the poor stewardess into heart failure with his smile. Our trip though the airport was entirely uneventful for the most part, until we reached the security checkpoint.

I was the first one to walk through the metal detector and was happy that I didn't have to take off any of my jewelry, which would have been a pain to put back on. But nonetheless, the burly security guard pulled me to the side to examine me.

"Could you please remove your jacket miss?" He asked with a smirk that made me shiver.

While the rest of my family continued through the checkpoint not noticing me, I just stood there waiting for the inspection to continue.

" I am going to have to do a pat down, is that ok miss?" He asked from behind me. At this point, my father growled quietly, yet so menacingly it made even me cower in fear, but I kept my cool as I replied, "Of course sir".

I knew what he was doing or trying to do, but I would not give him the satisfaction of my reaction. I tried to let daddy know that I would be fine, but his snarls just got more and more heated.

The guard let his hands travel up and down my body in a way that would make a prostitute blush and continued the "pat down" while continually groping me. Only my father was paying attention to the situation and kept growling at which point Jacob turned around.

"Edward, dude. What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked while still not noticing me in the corner.

My father whispered into Jacob's ear with his jaw still clenched, but I couldn't detect what he said through all the noise in the terminal.

I watched as Jacob's eyes grew to the size of saucers and searched frantically for me before seeing what was going on with my situation in the corner. The rest of my family must have heard what daddy said because all their faces went from shock to anger in a matter of a second. Even Esme had a look that would frighten any grown man.

The guard was just about to let me go back to my family, but that still didn't stop Jacob's face from filling with rage as he set his eyes on the officer.

It took both of my uncles' strength to stop Jacob from bounding across the floor to where I was standing. Amazingly, this all seemed to go unnoticed by the hundred or so travelers walking frantically around the terminal. Jacob was subtlety dragged to the corner and talked down by my uncles while I put my heels back on and ran to my father.

"Are you ok Renesmee? I swear to god if he touched you anywhere that made you uncomfortable I will drag him outside and beat him." He said while pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine daddy. He wasn't going to get to me. I kept my composure even though I would have liked to snap him in half." I smiled.

"This is no joke Nessie. His thoughts were so obscene, I don't even know how I stopped myself from killing him right here."

"Seriously, I'm ok. He didn't even really bother me Daddy." I tried smiling once more.

I was passed around to the rest of my family members, all of whom I had to reassure again. Grandpa Carlisle even offered to file a formal complaint against the entire Sea-Tac Security Department until I convinced him that it wasn't necessary. And then it was time to calm down Jacob. He still looked angry as all hell, but I knew he would compose himself once he saw I was alright and pulled me into a hug. My heels clicked on the tiled floor as I ran into his arms more for him than me.

" Nessie, don't even say anything. I'm so mad right now I just need to make sure you're ok."

I was kind of scared that he might faze in the middle of the airport, but decided that I needed to quell his anger and fast.

"Jacob, Jacob! Look at me." I commanded. We pulled away from each other and I took both of his hands in mine.

"I. Am. Perfectly. Fine. No harm done at all."

"Nessie. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to kill that guard back there. He was being so inappropriate with you. He should not be allowed to leave this place without my foot up his ass. I swear I will shove his teeth so far in his head, they will pop out of his eyeballs." He stated scarily through gritted teeth.

I could see my way of doing things was not working. So I quietly called for my uncle Jasper, who gracefully made his way over to the corner were Jacob and I stood. My relationship with Jasper was one of few words but once, when I was younger, I had accidentally broken one of his antique guns while playing with it without permission. I thought he was going to kill me, literally and began to cry uncontrollably. He then shocked everyone by pulling me into a loving embrace and taking me for a walk through the forest to try and calm my nerves. He explained that even though we didn't have a very conversational relationship, he loved me like his own daughter and would do absolutely anything to protect me from the evils he knew lurked around every corner.

After that, our relationship improved considerably and I always loved listening to his tales about the old south and the Civil War. His power of controlling and detecting emotions was always a plus when it came to this family, especially when dealing with Jacob.

"Jacob, calm down I know exactly how you feel, but you have got to control yourself. This is not the place to loose your cool." Jasper's southern drawl seemed to calm Jacob, but I knew it was his power working its way through Jake's body.

"Jake, please. For me? I need you to just breathe and calm down. For me." I pleaded.

Immediately, Jacob's body relaxed and he drew me into a tight hug. I knew he was going to be ok.

"I'm so sorry Nessie. Its just that guy was so sick. And…..and…."

"I know Jake but I'm fine. Lets just go. Come on."

I tried to pull away from Jacob, but he gently yanked me back by my hand and squeezed it. We just stood there for a couple minutes before my father's melodic voice brought us back to reality.

"Renesmee, Jacob. Its time to go."

Jake never let go of my hand for the rest of the way to the seating area. I knew it was hard for him to keep his cool, but I was proud of him for regaining composure. I had to squeeze his hand every time he growled at a man whose eyes even ventured in my vicinity.

The entire family boarded the plane and then it was time to take off. I sat next to Jake in our huge first-class seats and watched as the clouds drifted past my window. I turned to him and noticed that he seemed slightly uneasy.

"You ok Jake? You look kinda weird?"

"Huh. Oh no I'm fine, this just feels a little weird. I have never sat in first class before and its just so…."

"Awesome?"

"Yeah."

I laughed at his newfound excitement. He closed his eyes and began drifting into sleep.

I was getting pretty thirsty and decided to ask someone for some water. I pressed the overhead button and watched as the leggy, blonde haired stewardess walked down the aisle to our seats.

She had striking, big blue eyes and a slim body complete with giant fake implants. She wore too much make-up and from the look in her eyes, she praised herself more than what was deserved. The overwhelming scent of her cheap perfume almost made me gag. I had to fight back a laugh as she wobbled over to us, a clear indication of her inexperience in heels. Although there was a frown plastered on her face when she walked over, she immediately put on one of the most fake smiles I had ever seen when she spotted Jacob.

_Oh great, now I have to compete with a slutty stewardess to get Jake's attention. _

I could hear daddy chuckling as he read my thoughts, but didn't care.

"Hi, sir. Did you press the button? Need anything?" Her phony voice asked.

"Uhhhhh, no I don't think so. Sorry, it must be someone else." He replied innocently.

I didn't even get a chance to ask for my drink before she started talking again with her stupid voice.

"No sir I'm pretty sure you pressed the button." She said towards Jacob idiotically.

I guess Jake was just trying to be polite, but he continued to talk to her about god knows what for ten more minutes. Janice was her name and from what I could tell, being a whore was her game.

Her accent was thickly drenched with a Russian twang, but for some reason, I think she was acting. I knew Russian fluently and could produce an authentic accent on the spot. Hers was too drawn out and her word annunciation was too "Americanized" to be real.

I silently asked daddy where she was from with my thoughts.

"Little Rock, Arkansas." He replied in a whisper so low, only us vampires could hear.

_I knew it._

Fake bitch.

My father cleared his throat as a way to reprimand me for my language.

All in an effort to get Jacob's number, she ignored not only me but the other travelers as well. Jake laughed at her stupid jokes and she giggled at his lame ass comments.

I was infuriated. Not only was I still thirsty, but I also had to watch as this woman tried to steal my Jacob. Ok, so he wasn't mine, but she could obviously see he wasn't alone; I could have been his girlfriend.

_Yeah-right Renesmee, you're his sister. _

Damn it.

It wasn't until another traveler started to get angry that she pulled herself away from our seats to help serve lunch.

Jake turned to me and wanted to start a conversation but I shot that shit down real quick.

"She was nice wasn't she?"

"Yeah Jake real nice." I replied letting the sarcasm drip from my voice.

"Is there something wrong Nessie?"

"Look Jacob I'm really tired can we not talk right now? I just want some rest."

"Oh ok then." He said sounding bummed out, but at the moment, I could care less.

Thankfully, the rest of the trip was ordinary and we finally made it to the Logan International Airport in Boston, just as the sun was lighting up the sky with the final remnants of its rays.

Like usual, my anger with Jacob was short lived and I was back to normal by the time we exited the airport.

Another bus was waiting for us at the front of the airport to take us to our new home and my new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Break Down

Jacob's POV

* * *

As I watched my beautiful Nessie sleep on my shoulder on our bus ride to Newport, Vermont, I thanked whatever high being was up there that I was allowed to come with her.

This gorgeous being was my existence and I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like if she chose me, whenever that would be, but it was getting harder to keep myself in check when I saw the stares of men roaming up and down her body. In all fairness, I shouldn't blame them; I mean how can you not notice the flawless shape of her breasts or the way her hourglass figure swayed when she walked?

It was defiantly driving me insane, but I was different. Wasn't I?

I watched her grow up and practically raised the girl from birth. It tried not to think about how that was weird: falling in love with the girl you helped raise. Not a good character trait, but our relationship was unique.

I wasn't trying to use her or get a quick fuck, she was my future, my entire being revolved around her. I worshiped the ground she walked on and subtly followed her with my eyes everywhere we went. Today had defiantly been a true testament to my self-control.

Of course it started off sad with my departure from the place I grew up, but as I ran full force to the Cullen's mansion, it all came into perspective for me: Jacob Black was leaving. I have always loved my home, but I never wanted to go down the road that so many other reservation boys end up traveling; just sitting around at home twiddling their thumbs. I owe it to Nessie to be more than that, to be someone she can be proud of and think of as more than just a lazy boyfriend when that time comes.

I don't even think this opportunity would even be available to me if Nessie wasn't in my life and I had to remind myself everyday just how lucky I was to have an extended family that would take in a giant werewolf who was previously hell bent on destroying them all.

Its funny how things turn out huh?

Even though no one would directly say it, I knew that some members of my pack were jealous that I got to go off while they were stuck in LaPush. That's one of the many advantages of sharing a mind with your brothers; you always know what they really think of you no matter what they say to your face.

I really was excited to travel to a new place and see things that I could have only dreamed of seeing.

Then all things went to hell pretty fast. I didn't even notice what was happening in the back corner of the Sea-Tac terminal until it was too late. I was the last one to go through the security checkpoint and only let Nessie out of my sight because I knew Edward would take care of her.

Never again will I trust Nessie's safety with anyone except me, even her father.

I heard the threatening snarl coming from Edward's mouth and immediately went on high alert. I sniffed the air searching for any alarming scent, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. When I went over to ask him what the hell was going on, he quietly told me to look in the corner where we had just come from the security station.

I felt my entire body erupt as I watched a fat balding security man let his hands travel up the inside of Nessie's thighs and cup her rounded backside. The fire inside me grew hotter and hotter and not only was the sight in front of me unnerving to no end, it was painful to watch.

I knew she was a strong woman who didn't put up with any bullshit, but Nessie was just standing there with a stone mask on her face, blank of all emotions. In what seemed like years to me was actually only a few seconds in real time, but the man's groping didn't stop.

I took the first step to pounding in his face when Jasper and Emmett came and pulled me back into a secluded part of the waiting area. I have never been so enraged in my entire life and I swear on all things that are holy, if anyone touches her that way again….

_Just breathe Jake. You can't phase in the bus._

To further calm myself down, I thought about the awesome plane ride over here. The first class seat was so comfortable I almost passed out as my butt hit the cushion. I would have had a good sleep if that stewardess wasn't talking to me the whole time. What was her name again? Joan? Julie? Whatever. She annoyed the crap out of me but I couldn't find a way to shut her up.

As I looked outside the dark tinted windows, my werewolf eyesight could clearly make out the shape of the pine trees as they swayed in the wind and the way the moon shone off of the wet pavement. No one spoke for the entire drive because we didn't want to wake Nessie, but Alice couldn't contain her gasp as Emmett pulled the bus into the large driveway that circled around the entire mansion just visible behind the trees.

"Oh Esme, its absolutely divine." Blondie whispered while taking in the mansion from the back seat of the bus.

"Nessie, Nessie. Come on time to wake up, we're here. Come on. Wakey Wakey princess." I laughed as her nose scrunched up in the most adorable way trying to brush me off.

"I got it doggie." Emmett said as he came around to the back where Nessie and I sat.

It happened so fast, there was no way to stop it. Emmett licked his finger nosily then dug it into the ear that wasn't lying on my chest. She screamed so loud, I thought the windows were going to break.

She jumped out of the back seat and began chasing a hysterically laughing Emmett across the driveway. I couldn't help but laugh out loud as she jumped across a fountain that was positioned in the middle of the circular drive. She tackled into Emmett's side causing him to fumble to the ground.

"Get her off. Jazz help me. I'm your brother dude."

"You deserve it man. Good job Ness. I see you really listened during our fighting classes." Jasper smiled clearly proud of his niece.

"Thanks uncle Jazz. If only I was full vampire, I could do some real damage." She smirked and jumped off of Emmett.

"Whatever kid. I'm still number one." Emmett replied getting off the ground.

As the Cullens and I all gathered in front of the giant mansion, I finally took in how beautiful our soundings were. There was a thick grove of trees that engulfed us on all sides, hiding us from the normal view. The circular drive was impressive but was only a teaser until the real masterpiece was revealed.

The house was grandiose and the sprawling stone structure held five stories. I had never seen anything more decedent in my entire life. I knew Esme was of course a genius when it came to floor plans, but I had no idea that she was capable of this. I didn't think I was worthy of even looking at the new home.

Edward chuckled as he replied to my thoughts, " Still think it's going to be just a simple move?"

Then it was Esme's turn to speak. She placed herself next to Carlisle on the massive steps as she spoke to the family. She was so excited for her children to see her creation that she rattled off everything in a rapid fire that could only be detected by supernatural hearing such as ours.

"Ok. So as you can see, there are five floors to the new mansion. First floor is the kitchen, great room, dining room, music room, and living room. Then you move up to the second floor which holds the theater, Alice and Jasper's room along with Rosalie and Emmett's room."

Jasper groaned as he realized that he would be sharing a floor with the two hornyest people in the entire world.

"Then the third floor is all for Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob. You guys will know which rooms are yours once you go inside. The fourth floor belongs to your father and I, the study rooms and the guest rooms for when the pack or Charlie wants to visit. Of course, everyone has their own bathrooms and whatever else they need. Everyone understand?" She asked with a smile.

_These vamps thought of everything._

"Where is the garage?" Rosalie said

"Oh yes. Jacob and Rosalie, you will both be happy to learn that I have situated an entire building to the left side of the property devoted to your toys. The cars won't be arriving until tomorrow but you can look around whenever you want."

Blondie and I never really got along unless we were working on cars, which I had to admit, was her strongest talent. The girl could buff a carburetor, re-twist a gasket and change the oil all in the matter of minutes without getting one smudge on her priceless clothing. The sweet rides that the Cullens had caused me to spend endless amounts of time working on them back in Forks. Now that we were in Vermont, I wondered how I was going to get around.

Oh well.

"And what about my studio grandma?" My Nessie asked sweetly.

"In the back behind the pool house is your studio dear. I had it re stocked with all the paints and whatever else you needed, so you should be ready to give us more masterpieces. "

Nessie giggled perfectly as she continued to search the grounds with questioning eyes.

"Pretty awesome huh?" I asked her trying to pull her back to life.

"Yeah. I can't believe grandma did all of this for us."

I just had to continue staring at her. What the hell else was I supposed to do? She was so stunningly beautiful even in the moonlight.

She lifted her head to meet my gaze and I noticed that her milk chocolate eyes could rival the stars. Once again our faces began drifting towards each other and she shivered as my hand rested on the small of her back.

Both our breaths became labored and I suddenly realized that the eyes of the entire Cullen family were on us both. Edward cleared his throat when he realized I noticed their gazes. Everyone averted their eyes trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible and suddenly, the house became interesting to them.

Nosy vamps.

Nessie and I pulled back and just smiled sheepishly. Damn it. Was I ever going to get my perfect kiss?

The Cullens made their way inside the house through the heavy wooden double doors and Nessie tugged on my hand forcing me to follow.

If the outside of the house was impressive then the inside was something that would rival any of the king's places in Europe. My mouth dropped as I walked into the giant foyer of the new Cullen mansion and didn't know which way to look. The rest of the family had already dispersed throughout the house checking the new living space, but I just couldn't get over how big everything was.

Nessie's laugh brought me back to reality. When I turned around to look at her, she was smiling my favorite smile showing off her pearly white, perfect teeth.

"What's so funny kid?"

"Nothing, I have just never seen you speechless before Jake. Its kinda funny."

"Yeah well it's not everyday that you walk into a palace is it?"

"Oh Jacob, you're a Cullen now. Get used to it."

It felt weird to be called a Cullen, but I guess that's what I was for all intents and purposes. We hadn't talked about our story yet, but I guessed I would be some kind of adopted kid of Doc and Esme's.

Nessie left me and went into the music room where Edward was playing some classical shit that never sounded any good unless she was playing it.

_Once again, my bias shines through._

I guessed the only place to go was up, so I started climbing one of the massive marble staircases that wrapped its way up the floors of the house. I remembered that Eseme said my room was on the third floor along with Nessie, Edward and Bella, so I figured that was a good place to start.

I found three doors that lined the hallway floored with a deep wood, oak by the smell of it. I decided to knock on the first door I saw, just in case someone was already in it. There was no answer so I peeked in and immediately knew it was my room.

Every thing was huge and oversized to accommodate my enormous mass. The bed, I guessed had to have been custom made, was the first thing you noticed when walking into the room. It was pushed up against the opposite wall that was made entirely of glass, which seemed to be a signature thing of Esme's but I loved it, and had dark green sheets that matched the forest outside.

I could see out into the entire forest and found it oddly peaceful. I let my eyes wander to the ceiling were I noticed several speakers positioned throughout the room. That's when I spotted the most amazing sound system I had ever seen sitting opposite the bed. On the wall above it, sat a huge plasma screen TV, which looked bigger than the one Edward bought for Charlie two years ago as a Christmas gift.

I strolled over to what I thought was the closet, but was pleasantly surprised to find a huge bathroom. A giant shower sat in the corner made entirely of glass. A look across the counter stated that Alice had been here. Every hair care product, shaving kit, and body wash imaginable was in the drawers and under the sink. I never really cared about my appearance and only kept my hair short because Nessie liked it that way. I didn't know what smell Nessie liked on me, but I would be sure to find out.

I then moved onto the closet. Believe me when I say, I had no idea what half the things were, being that I spent most of my life in jean shorts and nothing else, but once again hurricane Alice was in full force. Shirts, pants, shorts, belts, jackets, polos, sweaters, button downs and suits lined the walls of the colossal closet. The floor was filled with shoes for every occasion but the giant island in the middle of the floor held things that made me slightly more comfortable. My classic jean shorts, t-shirts, and sweatpants were in here and I figured this would be my first stop every morning. Also located in the island were boxers and briefs. The thought of Alice buying my underwear would have made me blush if I cared.

I just continued to gawk as I walked out of the closet and saw the huge desk next to the bed. On top of the desk was a new Mac laptop, an ipod and shiny new blackberry all of which no doubt came from Edward.

"That was all Nessie Jacob. She figured you would need something to help you study with once you start school."

I whirled around and was suddenly greeted by Edward who had his classic egotistical smirk plastered on his face.

"Ummm yeah, well I will have to tell her thank you when I get the chance." I said.

"I have a reason for being here, don't worry Jacob. I am here to give you your monetary funds."

_What the hell is he talking about now?_

"As you recall Jacob we set up a portfolio for you in the stock market. Well, you will be happy to know that your money has since doubled. Alice works wonders with her gift like you wouldn't believe. You can now do whatever you want with the money you have accumulated."

Wow.

I sold my Rabbit the day after I found out I was leaving and only got three thousand for it, now I actually have revenue? What the hell?

I knew Edward's last statement was a test. He would want me to save the money and keep it in the market so it could grow some more, so I replied with an acceptable answer.

"I just need a little bit to live on, nothing too much and you can keep the rest. Do whatever it is you vamps do to make it grow."

He smiled with approval.

"Good. Then here are your bankcards, checkbooks, and other essentials you will need. You will receive a weekly allowance of three hundred dollars from Carlisle to use as you wish." He said passing me a thick expensive looking wallet.

And with that, he breezed out of the room.

Ok. Now I have money. Simple enough.

So in the course of one day, I had left my home, followed a family of vampires across the country and all of a sudden had some money to my name.

Suddenly I felt myself on the ground of my new room shaking trying to fight back the sobs I knew were going to break free.

The problem with us Black men is that we leave all our emotions inside until they just break free in violent fits. The weight of the entire day crashed onto my shoulders like a thousand pound barbell. I heard the door open and then close, but I didn't care to look who it was, out of shame. I began to cry and felt my tears fall off my face in buckets.

I cried because I knew the truth: even with these new and improved things about me, I was never going to be good enough for Nessie. I cried because I could never make myself better no matter how much I tried. I was still the same old Jacob Black just behind nicer clothes and fancier shoes.

_What the fuck did I think I was doing?_

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

I felt Nessie's warm hand cup my check as she pulled it up to look at her. Instead of having a calming effect like her touch usually would, the sight of her face just sent me into more of a downward spiral. I thought about Esme's description of the house and about my feelings when I walked into my room. My room. This is my room, where I will spend my nights sleeping.

I now live here. Oh my God. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

I knew Nessie was talking to me, trying to pull me out of my depression, but I couldn't hear anything but my thoughts. My thoughts about what I left behind in LaPush. My father, my sister, Paul, my pack, my family. I left them there to fend for themselves. It was my duty to protect them and I failed.

I bawled because even though I was happy to do it, I knew why Edward and Carlisle made me try to better myself: to make me suitable for their beloved princess. This is just too much for me. How can I even compare to Nessie?

I sobbed on her shoulder because she was so much more than me and the Cullens knew it. No matter how much they called me their family, they took pity on the poor Native kid who would eventually court their miracle. The Cullens felt sympathetic towards me because I was worth nothing and would never be worth anything no matter how hard I tried. I would never be able to repay them for their generosity and love. I cried. Because I would never, ever in a million years deserve Renesmee Carlie Cullen. And everybody knew it.

Then the darkness came.

I felt a warm body snuggled up close to mine, but I was sure I was dreaming since the only person who felt warm to me against my 108-degree body temperature was Nessie.

With that thought my eyes snapped open, but I immediately closed them again so I could readjust to the harsh sunlight streaming in through my giant glass window.

I felt correctly.

My beautiful and sweet Renesmee was nestled under my arm making the contrast of our skin colors distinctly noticeable. I saw the slight sheen of her skin as it lightly sparkled in the sunlight and wondered how we ended up here, not that I was complaining mind you.

Nessie and I used to spend every night together talking and then eventually falling asleep. As my feelings for her changed, Edward put an abrupt end to that and refused to allow her anywhere near me when it was time for bed.

I could smell the salt of my tears on her shirt and loved her even more as I remembered the way she held me while I cried like a bitch on her shoulder.

My thoughts were of course answered by Edward who I hadn't noticed standing in the doorway of my room. My room.

"She wouldn't leave you. She flat out refused." He spoke quietly trying not to wake her.

"How bad did I look last night?"

"I knew it was coming. Jasper and I had been monitoring you all day, so it wasn't so much of a shock to us, but Renesmee almost broke your door down when she first heard you crying."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I replied sheepishly.

"There is no need to apologize Jacob. We took you from your home. It is understandable that you would feel grief. I just hope you don't really believe all those things you were thinking last night."

There was no lying to Edward so he already knew that I strongly believed everything I voiced in my head, but there was no way to respond because Nessie began to stir in my arms while her eyes fluttered open. Edward quickly left the room to give us some privacy.

"Oh my god Jacob are you ok? I was so worried about you. What the hell happened? I was coming in to talk to you and your door was locked. Then I heard crying, I got so scared. Are you alright?" She rambled on cutely.

"Shhh Ness, I'm fine. I just had a little panic attack last night. No need to worry. I'm fine. Ok?"

"Why were you panicking?"

I knew she could see right through my lies so I decided to go with the truth, well part of the truth anyway.

"Ness it was nothing. I was just so overwhelmed by all the stuff that was going on. I mean think about it, my entire life drastically changed in one day. It was a lot to take in. But I'm fine now. I promise."

That seemed to do the trick.

"Well as long as you're sure you're ok." She pressed.

"Yes. Matter of fact, I didn't even get to see the rest of the house. Let's finish the tour."

As soon as I stood up from the bed, I knew that it was a bad idea to move so quickly. My head started spinning and I immediately collapsed back on my sheets. I could see Nessie start to panic so I pushed myself back up before any more questions began. Even though I slept a good twelve hours last night, I felt exhausted, but I knew it was from all the crying. I cringed as I thought about my weak moment and vowed to never revisit those memories consciously.

"Hey Ness? How bout I take a shower and meet you down stairs for some breakfast ok?"

"Alright Jacob. Sounds like a plan."

I tried not to watch, but failed miserably as the short shorts she was wearing rode further up her thigh revealing beautiful alabaster skin underneath. By the time I heard the door close to my room, I was already undressed and in the huge shower.

I let the scolding hot water run over my tired muscles and leaned my head against the door trying to sooth myself. I decided to begin experimenting with the products that Alice bought me and found some of them to be quite nice. After I got out of the shower, I wrapped my lower body in the softest towel I had ever felt and made my way to my closet.

My closet. Damn.

I sighed as I tried to figure out what to wear on my first day. After pulling on boxers, I decided on some nice casual jeans that fit me perfectly and a green Polo shirt that reminded me of emeralds. I dried my hair with my towel and hung it over the door. I choose to wear some black loafers that I always saw Edward in and couldn't help to admit that I looked pretty damn good as I checked myself out in the mirror.

What can I say? If I was going to live like a Cullen, I had better start now.

As I made my way out of my room, I walked down the hall to the next-door and knocked. Nessie's sweet voice replied, "Come in.".

My room although amazing, was simple and natural. Nessie's room on the other hand was nothing short of decedent. For some reason, I had a feeling that Blondie made this room her project.

The walls were painted in a deep red color that ironically resembled blood and were sporadically dotted with Renesmee's paintings and photographs which I was proud to say held many pictures of me. She had an expensive looking bed that was almost as big as mine with black covers and sheets. I would say the room looked like it belonged to a Goth if it wasn't so heavily lit by the signature window wall on the far side of the space. I noticed the same things I had in my room in hers. Laptop, TV, stereo system, but was surprised to see more doors in her room than in mine.

Does she have two bathrooms? That's weird.

"It's a shoe closet." She answered after seeing my confused gaze.

She walked over to the smaller set of double doors and swung them open to reveal what I assumed to be the most extensive shoe collection on the planet. Hundreds of pairs of shoes lined the walls in racks that would envy any department store.

She sighed contently as we both looked at her collection. I glanced over to her face a noticed a smile.

If shoes make my Nessie happy, then I wasn't going to complain. After she gave me the full tour of her room, she decided to take me through the rest of the house.

We began on the fist floor of the mansion and I was extremely happy that Nessie was holding my hand the entire time so I wouldn't break down again. Everything just seemed so expensive and over the top...

_No_.

I had to stop thinking like that or I would never get past all these wonderful things I had been given.

Everything was like it was at the Fork's mansion, but just more grander. The great room had a massive TV that was even bigger than the one in my room and in the consol next to the TV, I was pleasantly surprised to see every game system ever made since the early nineties. I began laughing at the absurdity of it all until Nessie led me off to the side of the room to another set of double doors. I was stunned when she opened them. The walls of the small room were filled with bookshelves that housed thousands of movies, DVDs and games. I was definitely going to have fun with Emmett and Jasper now. As we walked back out into the great room, I noticed the plush sofas and chairs that were scattered around and the huge glass coffee table, which sat in the middle of the area.

Nessie then led me to the kitchen, my absolute favorite place, which was a huge space with marble countertops and dark paneled cabinets. The stainless steel appliances lined the counters and gleamed as if someone dusted them with glitter. Clearly, another fine example of Esme's motherly need for cleanliness.

That's when I realized that none of the other Cullens were around.

"Hey Ness? Where is everyone at?" I asked as Nessie began to pull things out of the fridge for breakfast.

"Oh they went to go pick up the cars from Boston. I can't wait to see what they get me."

"Wait wait. Edward is letting you drive?"

"Well he says I have to wait until next year to drive formally but I can start learning now. So yeah…I'm getting a car." Her excitement was enough for me.

We ate our breakfast and then cleaned the dishes in the massive sink that felt like something you would find in an executive chef's kitchen. We then made our way towards the back part of the house where Nessie explained to me how the solarium worked and what it was used for. Personally, I didn't see the need for a giant glass atrium with hundreds of exotic plants growing throughout, but Nessie assured me that they were some of the most rare flora known to man and we should be lucky to "bask in their glory" as she put it.

We walked outside to see the giant pool complete with a waterfall and grotto when I caught sight of my haven: the garage. I begged Nessie with my eyes for us to go inspect it first before we took another step. She just giggled and obliged as we made out way over to the separate octagonal building that was on the far left side of the property.

Even though it was void of cars, it was still impressive. All the tools you could ever think of owning lined the walls and gleamed just as bright as the appliances in the kitchen. I noticed there were ten spaces for cars, which surprised me since, to my knowledge there were only nine people who requested vehicles. I didn't want to be more of a burden so I opted out of the massive Cullen family car-shopping spree. As I made my way over to look at more tools, I noticed Nessie starring at me and decided to call her out on it.

"You like what you see?"

"Oh…um…yeah….I was just about to……." She stammered and blushed that beautiful blush which let me know she was embarrassed.

"Its ok Ness calm down. Damn woman, you're about to have a heart attack." I laughed.

"No. Its just…you look really nice today Jake. I mean…you always look nice, but you know, today especially." She blushed an even deeper shade of delicious red.

"Oh well thanks Ness." I said a little taken off guard.

That's when I noticed how nice she looked. It was late September so there was a chill in the air but nothing too serious, not like it would matter though since both Nessie and I run high.

Nonetheless, she looked stunning in her tight dark wash jeans that hugged her like a second skin making her legs and thighs look amazing. He chest was also prominently featured in a taut deep green sweater that made her eyes pop. Her gorgeous locks flowed down her back and framed a face that would make DaVinci weep from its beauty.

God, she was perfect.

I didn't have to look down her long legs to know what kind of shoes she was wearing but let my eyes examine her anyways. As suspected, her tiny feet were nestled in a pair of dark green leather pumps that matched her sweater perfectly. It's a shame how much I know about shoes from this girl, but I would gladly spend everyday with her shopping if I could see the look on her face when she found the perfect items for her closet.

We stared at each other for about a minute when we suddenly heard the sound of wheels hastily turning into the drive.

We rushed out to the circular drive just in time to see eight of the most beautiful cars I had ever seen along with the roaring engine of one brand spanking new Ducati Monster SLR. Those puppies cost more than an entire six-month's normal salary.

Everyone parked with ease and simultaneously got out of the shinning cars.

"Hello Jacob, Nessie. We didn't want to wake you up this morning so we just went ahead with bringing the cars back ourselves." Carlisle said.

As I searched the faces of the family, I noticed their look of pity as they took me in, clearly remembering my episode from last night.

While I felt ashamed to even be standing in front of them, I knew they wouldn't say anything about the situation. Nessie noticed as well and took my hand.

Of course, Emmett was tired of the awkward silence and decided to be the first to speak, "We brought presents Nessie. What do ya think?" He asked while gesturing towards the cars.

"They're all beautiful uncle Emmett and I don't mean to sound rude, but which one is mine?" She bounced with excitement.

Edward chuckled before pointing to the bright cherry red Porsche Cayenne S. Her mouth fell open as she took in the massive SUV that towered over her tiny body.

"Oh my god daddy. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Its so pretty!"

I had to laugh at the excitement in her voice while she circled the car and took in every spectacular detail. I knew we would have loads of fun riding in that beauty. I let my eyes roam to the other cars. Everyone was milling around talking to each other about the cars while I stood back to just watch. Edward answered my silent question of what belonged to whom as he stood on my left.

"Alice decided to stick with her yellow Porsche Turbo, Carlisle also stuck with his classic black BMW, Esme wanted something practical but not too fast, so she has the white Audi Q7 on the end. Jasper opted for the Ducati instead of a car, but Emmett got himself the giant dark green Ford 4x4. My car is the usual silver Volvo. Rosalie went for flashy with the red new model BMW and Bella, against my wishes, has chosen not to get a car. I don't know what that woman has against cars, but I doubt I will ever convert her." He laughed as he finishing his speech.

"I don't need fast cars to make my life complete Mr. Cullen." Bella said while gliding towards us.

"Well what do you need Mrs. Cullen?" He asked.

"I will give you one guess." She replied and pulled him in for one of their passionate kisses that made me turn away.

Those two could never keep their hands off each other, but surprisingly, not as bad as Blondie and Emmett. As I turned my head, I noticed the huge black Hummer H1 that was situated behind the rest of the cars in the back.

I did the math in my head and realized that there was an extra car.

No they didn't. I don't think I could keep my composer if they did.

Edward laughed and pulled away from Bella to answer me, "Yes Jacob. We decided that you needed something to travel in as well."

"You can think of it as a loan if you're uncomfortable with the term gift." Bella said sensing my discomfit with the situation.

"Yeah…uh thanks guys. I will make sure to repay everyone back after I get a job and some money." I promised.

"Jacob that really won't be necessary. We are more than happy to provide for our family." Doc said.

I knew I wasn't going to win this argument right now, so I decided to just smile and nod my head. In all truthfulness, I was ecstatic. The only car I had ever owned was my antique Rabbit, which I was proud of since I built it myself, but I had never thought of owning anything this extravagant.

_Remember your vow Jacob. Take it all in stride._

Everyone went inside and left Nessie and I alone to continue starring at the cars.

"Aren't you so excited Jake? Look at all this. We are so lucky."

"I know Ness. Oh… and thank you for the things you got me for my room, but your going to have to teach me how to use it all. Anything past Windows '95 is a mystery to me." I sighed as I realized my extreme lack of knowledge in technology.

"I figured as much. Its no big deal." She giggled.

I was going to reply but she shifted on her feet indicating that she wasn't done speaking.

"Um Jake, I just wanted to say thank you. I know how hard this is for you to be out here by yourself away from your family. I don't know what I would I have done if you didn't come, but you can go back if all this is too much for you. I would understand. "

Even though she said it, I knew she didn't mean it. I pulled her into a tight hug and tried to consol her.

"Ness, you are my family. Yeah I miss Billy and the pack, but you don't understand how much I need you in my life. I will get over all this stuff; just give me a little time to readjust. I am here to stay…as long as you want me that is."

"I will always want you Jake. Don't ever think I don't."

"I know Ness, I know."

We pulled away from each other and I whipped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Esme then called us from the front door.

"Renesmee, Jacob. Time to come inside. I made you guy's steak and potatoes for lunch. Oh and Jacob, I think you should call your father to let him know that everything is ok. I'm sure he is waiting to hear from you." She smiled.

"Of course Esme." I said as I kissed her cheek. It always surprised me how sweet and gentle Esme was. Always caring and happy to do anything her children asked of her.

I pulled Nessie into the house and starting ascending the stairs to my room, my room, to call Billy to let him know about my new life in Newport, Vermont.


	5. Chapter 5

Stupid Humans

Renesmee's POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I was sitting in my beautiful new art studio starring at large blank canvas in front of me trying to bring something to the forefront of my mind for inspiration. It had been two weeks since the eventful move to Vermont and we were all slated to begin school tomorrow. No one has been anywhere around town yet because we wanted "family time" as Carlisle put it, before our schedules became booked. Grandma and grandpa went to register us yesterday and assured me that I would love Vanderbilt Prep School, which was currently ranked number four on the "Best Schools" list.

According to the story, grandma and grandpa, no excuse me, Mom and Dad, were both thirty year olds who were not fortunate enough to have children. So they did the only logical thing to do: adopt eight kids. The story was really simple; all eight of us were adopted at separate times from different parts of the country. That way no one was really related and the couples could stay together without it turning into a legal issue. Emmett, Jacob and Rosalie were attending as seniors. Alice and Jasper were sophomores. Mama and daddy were sophomores and little old me was a freshman. It all seemed really unbelievable to me since I looked so much like mama and daddy, but who was I to question a system that had worked for a century?

I was thinking of my school enrollment as a big social experiment. Its not like I would actually learn anything at school since I know more than most of the teachers, so I decided to just sit back and watch everything going on around me. Who knows what I could learn socially from these people.

For the past couple of days, I have been hunting with my family and hanging out with Jake, but tomorrow I would be thrown into the real world and I was really excited while also completely terrified out of my skin. It annoyed the hell out of me that I was having these ordinary human feelings, but what was I supposed to do about them?

I was frightened that everyone would know I was different and hate me for it. I never really cared what people thought about me, but as I grew older, I longed for normal friends and normal interactions. Everyone in my family had lived their lives and made a mark on the world, maybe this was my time. I sure hoped so.

On a lighter note, things with Jake and I were progressing.

When we almost kissed that first night here in Vermont in front of the house, the intensity behind his eyes almost burned holes into my forehead.

I knew it. I just knew that boy had feelings for me.

I asked Daddy to give me a solid conformation on the matter, but he refused to intervene in any way.

"You want to be treated like a grown up Renesmee, and grown ups handle their own problems." He said when I asked.

_Great dad, pick now to start treating me like an adult._

I knew if I just rode it out, Jake would come around eventually. I was tempted to just rush into his room and scream my love for him, but me being the stubborn person I am, refused to make the first move. It would be too humiliating if I misread his signals and he shot me down.

Jacob's temperament had gotten better with each new day and I was happy to see my old Jake back. It was uncle Emmett and Jasper's job to take Jake out for some "guy time", so they spent hours driving our fast cars and taking down huge grizzly bears that rested in the nearby forests.

So I just sat here, in front of my easel looking into the white oblivion that was my canvas.

My studio was beautiful. Esme did a wonderful job with the entire house, but I loved my studio the best. It was made entirely of glass and designed to look out into the forest, which provided a beautiful view. I hadn't painted anything in Vermont yet because I was always spending time with Jake, but he was out playing with my uncles, so I had some alone time.

I loved art and used painting as a way to get my thoughts onto paper. It was therapeutic for me and usually calmed me down after my long heated battles with daddy. Since I was home schooled by my family my entire life, I was given classes on drawing, painting, photography, sculpture and metal work, but my personal favorite was art history.

I drew inspiration from all the masters: Degas, Renior, Manet, Monet, Botticelli, Dali, Ingres, Delacroix, and Michelangelo. Of course, none of my pieces came out as good as their works but I tried to make my paintings as close to perfection as possible. Jacob was always the first person to see each finished work. I trusted him with the truth and knew he would critique my work fairly, although now that I think about it, he never has said any of my creations were bad.

Then the scene snapped into my mind. I saw blues and greens that meshed together to create a beautiful ocean scene with cliffs. I began to draw frantically as I put my ideas on paper and sketched the pictures in my mind. The strong trees stood proud on the shore and a deep blue ocean, that seemed to stretch on forever, meeting the sand gently. An overcast sky was filled with deep grays, purples, and blues trying to hold back the rain that saturated the clouds.

I noticed the sky growing darker outside but didn't care; I had to finish my painting. My family knew not to disturb me when I was on a role. I always grew anxious if I left a painting unfinished and worried that I would loose the picture in my mind.

I began to mix the colors that I needed and became giddy as I made the first stroke of my brush onto the canvas. My power helped me immensely with the scene I saw. Over the years, I had trained my mind to make everything visual including my words and emotions. Each and every scene I had in my head was extremely detailed and defined. Daddy says he always likes to read my dreams because they transport him to the places I see in my head.

As I made the last stroke of my brush on the canvas, I could finally breathe easy. My painting was done. I was in such a trance while completing my piece, I didn't even realize what it was until I pulled back to take a better look. Tears fell from my eyes as I saw the exact scene from my favorite spot on First Beach.

Of course I missed home. I missed grandpa Charlie and his husky laugh. I missed Billy and the way his famous spaghetti sauce tasted like fresh basil. I missed all the wolves and the way their crude jokes left me rolling on the sand. I missed how dirty Jake and I used to get when we rode motorcycles through the forest. But most of all, I missed First Beach and the smell of the salt water as it hit my nose. I knew I had to push those thoughts out of my head because Vermont was my home now.

Get over it Renesmee.

I sighed, but then smiled as I realized the perfect place for my new masterpiece. As much as I missed Forks, I knew Jacob missed it more, so that was where the piece was going, to Jacob's room. I had some finishing touches to put on the painting before it was presentable, but I knew he would love it no matter how it looked.

I turned out off the lights of my studio and ran happily back to the mansion. I entered to hear Jacob's beautiful, deep laughter fill the air and found him playing Xbox with daddy.

"Hey Ness, guess what?"

"What Jacob?" I asked.

"I just beat your mind-reading father at the most simplest game on the market."

"No you did not. This game is rigged. I just know it." My dad replied angrily.

I laughed loudly because the look on daddy's face was priceless. It was not often that he lost, but when he did, there was always hell to pay. I called for my mother who was the only one who could make the man see reason.

"Oh come on Edward. You don't need to be better than everyone else at everything. Let Jake have his moment." My mother's angelic voice stated.

"But love, he cheated. Its not his moment if he cheats." Daddy whined.

"So says the mind-reader." Jake said while doing a victory dance around the great room.

We all ended up laughing for ten minutes until grandma Esme called Jake and I into the kitchen for lasagna.

"So Ness, you excited about starting school tomorrow?" He asked as he sat next to me on the barstool.

"Well…I am, but I just have the regular doubts. Stupid really. What if they don't like me? What if they know I'm different? What if I slip up? What if I like a boy but he doesn't notice me?"

I know it was cruel, but I just wanted to see his face when I threw that last one in. I wasn't disappointed as his eyes grew and he choked on the fork that was in his mouth. I had to stifle a laugh that was bubbling under the surface.

To be perfectly honest, I never really considered liking any boys besides Jake, but I guess anything was possible. That is one of the advantages of going to school: meeting all kinds of new people.

"Yeah….ummm well that would suck." He replied.

"Hmmm mmmm." I said taking in a big bite.

"But that won't happen." Alice stated while gliding gracefully into the kitchen.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because, I will be dressing you in the most heart stopping outfits this week and you will have those poor boys eating out of your palms. If you want one of them, then you will have him. " She proudly said.

I watched as Jacob and Alice had a silent conversation that transpired with their eyes. It was like they knew what the other would say and so they didn't have to say anything at all. This only lasted for one second before their faces went back to normal.

I decided to break the silence, "Well thank you aunt Alice...I guess."

" Its just Alice now Nessie, don't forget the story sis." She winked and then left the kitchen leaving Jake and I to finish our dinner.

"What about you Jake, excited?" I said returning to our old discussion.

"Huh…oh yeah. It will be nice to finally finish school. I just hope people don't think I'm trying to be fake with all these new improvements." I didn't want him to break down again so I decided that encouragement was the way to go with this conversation.

"Well think about it like this. The people we meet tomorrow don't know the old Jake so they won't have anything to compare you to. You can start fresh. On the outside you will be different, but I will always like the Jake inside. These improvements, as you call them, just make you more refined superficially. I know the werewolf is still in there" I smiled.

He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Ness."

"No problem Jakey."

We started to clean the kitchen up but were stopped as Esme rushed in to grab the washcloth.

"You kids need to be in bed. I will do the kitchen." She said.

We were about to protest but she cut us off, "I will not argue. Now move."

We both just chuckled and kissed her check goodnight. We went into the great room where everyone said goodnight and then rushed up the stairs to our rooms. He led me to my door and then kissed my check lightly and said, "Sweet dreams Nessie." And then he turned to go into his room down the hall.

_Damn that boy is so sexy even when he is trying to be sweet. _

Why can't he just admit his feelings?

Maybe it was just all in my imagination. God I hope not.

I went into my room and changed into my normal nightclothes of short shorts and a simple t-shirt. As I climbed into bed, I couldn't help but wonder what my first day of school would be like.

I was lightly woken by my mother who smiled when my eyes fluttered open.

"Morning sweetheart. Time to wake up."

I groaned as I saw the clock flicker six. Deciding it was way too early to wake up, I rolled over facing the opposite wall. I felt the bed jostle slightly as she got up and moved to the end near my feet. She ripped the covers off of my body, which caused me to curl into a ball trying to keep myself warm.

"Its too early mama. Let me stay in bed. Come on." I cried.

"You wanted to go to school Nessie, so this is what you get. Don't make me call for Alice, because you know I will" She replied fighting back a laugh.

At the mentioning of Alice's name, my body jumped out of the bed and headed towards the shower. I was in no mood to deal with my psychotic aunt. I let the water warm up as I stripped out of my clothes and underwear. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water cover every inch of my body. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and let it soak in as I washed my body. After my shower, I walked into my room to find a small lace underwear set from Victoria Secret lying on my bed.

I would never consider myself overly sexual, but I loved the panty/bra sets from the store. They were so artfully made and fit my curvaceous body beautifully. I pulled them on and walked into my closet where I knew my clothes would be waiting.

The woman was a genius. I looked at the tight dark blue, knitted sweater dress that hung on my closet door. I slipped it on and realized that it stopped a couple of inches above my knees, the perfect length.

It was long sleeved which meant I didn't have to cover it up with a jacket. The dress hung beautifully while still clinging to my body showing off my figure. It was also the perfect color to highlight my attractive pale skin. I pulled on a pair of black stockings that rested on a hanger and my eyes noticed the beautiful shoes sitting on the floor.

The gray leather, Balenciaga taper toed pumps were perfect. I slid them on and immediately felt better as my height rose to an acceptable 5'7. I left my hair to flow down my back in its loose curls but put on a blue headband that matched my dress flawlessly. I went into the bathroom to apply a light sheen of dark eye shadow and mascara. My jewelry was the same as usual so I looked at my finished self in the full-length mirror.

Is that really me?

The outfit made me look mature while still giving off a youthful vibe. I was pretending to be fifteen, which wasn't really a stretch but my outfit was the perfect combination of adolescence and sophistication. I was, in a word… divine.

I grabbed my gray leather Channel clutch and walking out of my room.

Everyone was dressed to the nines, and were already downstairs by the time I arrived.

"I am a master." Alice proclaimed as she saw me coming through the giant archway.

Everyone turned and gasped. I guess I wasn't the one who was surprised by my newly matured appearance. My mother looked like she was about to cry as she pulled me into a hug. That's when I noticed Jake sitting on the couch wearing another Alice creation that matched my outfit perfectly.

He was decked out in some dark washed jeans and a buttoned down, long-sleeved blue shirt that matched the color of my dress. The gray of my shoes and bag was mirrored in the gray of his light wool, unbuttoned pea coat that ended just below his waist.

It always amazed me how Alice could find clothes that fit him, but I bet she could find a designer outfit in Siberia. His feet were covered in black loafers, which made him look professional and stylish. His short, cropped black hair was nonchalantly sprawled out over his head. I could hear everyone talking but couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Although I would like Jake in whatever he was wearing, or not wearing I had never seen him look so chic. I figured he had never been dressed like this before, but he gracefully pulled it off.

I knew Jake was nervous about attending school because Vanderbilt Prep was known for attracting students from some of the most affluent families in the country, but he looked surprisingly calm. I bet if I asked Jasper to read his emotions, they would be nervousness and anxiety. Daddy slowly nodded his head as a conformation to my thoughts. Poor Jake.

I bypassed the rest of my family and made my way over to where he was standing.

"Wow Nessie, you look so…grown up." He breathed as his eyes widened with shock.

"Do you like it? Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course. You're perfect." He said not fully coming out of his daze.

"Thank You." I blushed.

"Damn Nessie, you're going to drive those boys crazy." Emmett shouted from behind me. All the other men in the family growled at his comment.

"Come on kids, its time for breakfast." Esme called from the kitchen trying to diffuse the tenseness in the air.

Jacob and I ate breakfast and then walked out of the house onto the circular driveway where the rest of my family waited. My grandmother pulled me into a tight hug and looked like she was crying. It was actually quite funny. She made all of us stand on the front steps so that she could take pictures like a mother watching her children go off on their first day of school. I guess that was true in my case. She continued to snap photos happily until grandpa Carlisle made her stop.

"Come on sweetheart, let the kids leave. You're going to make them late." He said sweetly.

"Ok fine, but you guys just call if there are any problems." She cried.

"We will be fine mom. Don't worry." Emmett said.

Although everyone called her 'mom' on occasion, Emmett was the only one of the Cullen children who called Esme mom frequently. I didn't understand the whole story but daddy said it had something to do with his human days and how horribly his birth mother treated him when he was younger.

Since I couldn't drive to school, I would be riding with Jake until next year when I could legally obtain my license. I was about to open the passenger's side door of his black Hummer, when his tanned hand reached out and grabbed the handle first. He smiled at me as I climbed into the seat and shut the door gently. He then made his way over to the driver's side and hopped in.

We pealed out of the driveway and made the ten-minute drive to the Vanderbilt Prep School. Emmett drove Rosalie's Mercedes in front of us and I could see her in the passenger's seat playing with her nails. Alice and Jasper sat in the backseat just staring at each other. Mama and daddy followed behind us in his silver Volvo.

The skies were overcast, as usual, and the trees gave off a strong scent of pine that filled my nose. The drive to school was silent as we both took in the beautiful scenery that lined both sides of the highway.

Jake groaned as the gigantic stone structure came into view. The huge building was situated on a hill overlooking a small pond. I knew he was starting to feel anxious and I grabbed his hand to calm him down. All three of our cars pulled into the enormous parking lot filled with expensive vehicles that could rival even our collection.

"Jake before we go in there, I just wanted to say thank you again for coming with me. I couldn't do this without you." I said embarrassingly looking down.

He pulled my chin up to look at him and replied, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

A knock on the window interrupted our moment. I glared at Emmett who impishly grinded like a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I jumped out of the Hummer and stood next to my family who were waiting for Jacob and I to join them. He grabbed my hand and we all made our way through the lot towards the school.

This is where my social experiment began.

All eyes, about one hundred and twenty from what I quickly counted, turned to look at us. I knew that most of the kids were inside waiting to start class, so I figured the staring was only going to get worse throughout the day. My half-vampire hearing picked up what onlookers were saying about us.

_Those must be the new kids. Damn, they're all gorgeous._

_My dad works with their father at the hospital and he says they just moved here from Alaska or somewhere out west._

_That one guy with the brown hair is sooooo sex._

_Look at that blonde one. She is hotter than any model I have ever seen._

This made Rosalie smile because she loved the attention.

_Do you see that one girl's Channel clutch? I have been on the waiting list for three years trying to get that bag._

_Wow! Look at the tanned one. He is something sexy. I think I have found the new Mr. Right._

_I don't think he's single Olivia, look. He's holding that one girl's hand._

I tried to control myself but the wave of jealousy that rose in my chest caused me to turn around to see who was talking about Jake and I. As I continued walking towards the school, I saw a group of three girls standing next to a hot pink Porsche similar to Alice's. The "head" girl was dressed in an all white baby doll dress complete with a black jacket and last season's black Versace heels, which I begrudgingly had to admit, were impressive. Her lackeys were normal looking but dressed in just as expensive clothing. Olivia was tall with straight blonde hair that reached down her back to the top of her butt. She had blue eyes and was modestly curvy.

Great, another Janice.

She glared at me from across the lot and looked me up and down. I could tell she was annoyed that my outfit looked so nice because she had a hint of irritation behind her eyes. I decided to brush her off and continued making my way up the stairs and into the building.

We managed to make it to the administration office without any trouble. That's when my father turned on his signature charisma. We all filed into a giant office where a normal looking assistant name Margret Wexler sat at a large desk.

"Hello Mrs. Wexler, I believe you spoke to my father Carlisle Cullen about our enrollment. Are we in the right place?" Daddy asked her. At the sound of his voice she lifted her head and stared for a solid minute before stuttering out her answer.

"Uh…uh….oh…yes you all are in the correct place. Let me go and get your schedules." She never took her shocked eyes off of us as she tripped to the back to a file cabinet. When she returned, she proceeded to rattle off our names and we each moved forward to receive our schedules.

"Uh…I guess we will start with the seniors. Emmett Cullen? Rosalie Cullen? Jacob Black?" They all got their schedules and started to look them over. "Next we have Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen?" My parents gracefully took the papers from the woman while she ogled. "Alice and Jasper Cullen?" and then it was my turn, "Ru-Nez-Uh-mee? Ra-Nas-Me? Um sorry dear but how do you pronounce your name?" She asked turning in my direction.

"Oh that's ok, it's a pretty unique name. Its Ren-Es-Me." I smiled sweetly.

She handed me my schedule and I quickly glanced it over before Jacob came to talk to me.

"Hey Ness, what classes you got?"

"Ummm…well I was allowed to take some advanced classes because of my home schooling grades, so I have Calculus, AP World History, advanced Italian, Biology, Early American literature and art." I replied.

"And all as a freshman." My dad said proudly.

"I thought that you already knew Italian fluently?" Jake asked.

"No. I can speak it really well, but my reading and writing are not acceptable. It was the only language from the course catalog I needed to work on, so that's why I chose it. What about you?" I inquired.

"Well I have to finish some courses before I can graduate. I have Calculus, American history, Classical literature, Spanish, woodshop and an engineering class I thought would be interesting. I should be good with everything accept Calculus and Spanish, never really been good at math or languages like you…" He replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's ok. I'll tutor you. We have Calculus together anyway so it shouldn't be too bad. It's at the end of the day though, so don't miss me too much." I smiled.

"I always miss you Ness." He said under his breath.

"So do I have any classes with anybody else?" I asked turning back to my family.

"No sweetheart, we thought you would like to have some privacy as you enter the real world, but don't think I won't be able to keep and eye on you." Edward smiled while tapping his temple.

"…but we'll all have lunch together, so we will see each other then." Alice replied happily.

"Have a good day baby." Bella said as she pulled my into a tight hug.

"I will be fine. Don't worry." I said.

We were brought back from our conversation by the late bell that began to ring throughout the halls.

"Ok so…you should all be caught up and just make sure your teachers have you on their rosters. You all should get to class, it's already started." Mrs. Wexler tried to compose herself but failed horribly.

We walked out of the office and split up to go our separate ways. I squeezed Jake's hand before he smiled at me and trekked off down the senior hallway. And then I went off to find my first class. I wasn't in any normal freshman classes, because of my good grades so I was randomly placed in a lot of classes with upperclassmen.

This should be interesting.

As I walked the oversize hallways, I noticed flyers hanging on the walls announcing such things as class presidential debates, a play that was being produced, and then my eyes noticed a giant red poster at the end of the hall. I decided to check it out. It was an announcement about something called the Rose Cotillion being held in early March, but I didn't pay much attention to it since it was only mid-October.

I continued down the hall until I reached the door of my first class, AP World History. I took a deep breath before gently pushing open the heavy wooden door. As I entered the classroom, about thirty eyes turned my way and a pudgy, gray haired man, who I assumed to be the teacher, stopped with his lecture and turned to me. I stood in front of the door until he motioned for me to stand front and center.

"Ah yes…class we have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself young lady?" He asked.

"Uhhhh….hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen, but everyone calls me Nessie and I just moved here with my family from Washington State. We are the big group walking around which you've probably noticed."

"Yes we have. It's not everyday that Vanderbilt gets new students especially such a large family. My name is Mr. Morgan by the way. " He smiled at me. "You can take a seat right there." He pointed to the empty desk in the back of the classroom.

All the eyes followed me as my heels made an echo through the cavernous classroom. I eased down the aisle and settled myself elegantly into the seat. I heard a scoff and turned to see who it came from.

Damn it.

Figures I would be seated next to the only person who already hated me, Olivia.

"Well Nessie, we were just having a debate on how the French helped us win the American Revolution. What are your thoughts on the subject?" Mr. Morgan asked.

Olivia scoffed again and spoke under her breath to her friend sitting on her other side. Of course, I could hear her perfectly, "She is probably as stupid as she looks."

That's when I realized that people didn't expect me to be smart because I dressed in designer clothes and was pretty. I guess that was true for some of the students at the school, but not me.

After hearing Olivia's snarky comment, my competitive nature took over and my answer was probably more detailed than was needed for a simple debate.

"Well sir, I believe that the French's aid was essential to our winning the revolution. I know many American scholars like to perpetuate the myth that we could have won on our own, but the statistics clearly show that we wouldn't have lasted much longer against the British regime. The French were an important part of why America won the war and I believe things would have turned out significantly different if they would have held out."

Once again, all eyes turned around to look at me in the back of the classroom. Now I was embarrassed. I blushed red and slunk down farther into my seat. I saw the look of approval on the teacher's face and shock on the faces of my classmates. A few of the boys were smirking in my direction and it made me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

Great. So I could stand down the Volturi but I'm intimidated by a group of prissy, rich kids. I would have laughed at the irony if I weren't pulled out of my thoughts by the bell signaling the change of class.

I followed the rest of my classmates out of the door and began walking down the hall until a light hand on my shoulder caused me to turn around. I looked up a stunning pair of hazel eyes framed by wispy blonde bangs.

"Hi, I was just coming to introduce myself. I'm Dominic Chavanne and it's nice to meet you." His smooth voice said as he lifted my hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. It was incredibly cheesy, but extremely endearing.

Chavanne? Hmmmmm, I wonder if he is related to the famous French artist? Probably not.

"Oh…hello. I'm Renesmee." I replied.

"I hope you don't find me presumptuous, but I just had to come over and tell you how much I loved your answer in class, very insightful. Beauty and brains is not a normal combination at this school."

"Well I guess I'm the exception." I replied with a smile.

"Most definitely. I have to get to class on the other side of campus, but I would love to meet you for lunch if that is ok?"

"Uh…. well I'm actually going to eat lunch with my family today…but I can pencil you in for tomorrow?" I answered stupidly.

_Damn Renesmee, where is your eloquence?_

"Perfect…I guess I will see you around campus. Oh and a word of advice, don't let yourself be threatened by them. All the kids that go to this school hide behind money, but they aren't as wonderful as they make themselves out to be. Welcome to Vanderbilt." He winked before turning to walk down the hall.

I noticed his clean outfit that consisted of khaki slacks and a red polo shirt finished off with beige docksidder shoes. I would consider this outfit overly preppy on someone else, but Dominic pulled it off superbly. He was tall and muscular but nothing compared to Jake.

Ok so that was new. I think I just developed my first crush, besides Jake that is.

My social experiment was officially in effect.

I made my way down the large corridor just in time to make it before the bell rang. I sat in the front of the large classroom and continued my day. Biology and American Literature passed without any problems. Everything was pretty much normal for the most part, introductions to class, meeting new people, giving detailed answers, but it was fun. Finally the lunch bell rang and I raced to the cafeteria eager to see Jacob and the rest of my family. I walked into a huge room that had two stories, and hundreds of wooden tables filled with students eating lunch.

How much money does this school have?

I walked through the lunch line to get my food and heard the comments that were uttered as I made my way through the cafeteria. I looked for my family and smiled when I noticed them sitting off to the side in the back corner. As I sat down next to Jake, I could see that people were starring and ogling at our beautiful appearances.

"Hey Ness. How was your first day of school?" Jasper asked with a wide smile.

"Great. I met a whole bunch of new people and I really like my classes."

"That's wonderful honey. I knew you would do exceptionally well." Bella said.

"What about you Jake?" I asked.

"It's a lot better than I thought it would be. Everyone is really nice when you have money." We all laughed. "And the work isn't too hard. I should be good."

We were the focus of the lunchroom and some guys even came over to talk to Jake who he said he met in his wood shop class. I was glad to see he was making friends and fitting in. I continued to tell everyone about my day and until Alice began to laugh lightly.

"What?" Jasper asked.

Edward tensed as he read her thoughts.

"Nessie, that boy over there is about to come over and talk to you."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Dominic just as he rose from his seat across the room to make his way over to our table. I loved the way Jacob straightened out in his chair to make himself look taller because I knew it was a sign of jealousy.

"Wow, he's cute Ness." Rosalie replied quietly.

Of course I thought Dominic was cute, but he was nothing compared to Jacob's rugged masculinity. I smiled when I heard Jake softly snarl.

"Pipe down doggy." Alice giggled.

Dominic arrived at the table with a smile and introduced himself to the family.

"Hi. I'm Dominic Chvanne and I was just coming over to welcome you all to Vanderbilt." He stated proudly.

"Hi… again. This is my family. We have Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob." I replied. Each member of my family nodded or gave some small greeting.

"Its very nice to meet all of you, but I actually have an ulterior motive for coming over…I uh…was wondering if I could steal Nessie for the remainder of lunch. I don't want to be rude, so if you were having family time, please don't feel obligated to join me." He said to me in particular.

"Oh no, not at all. Nessie would love to join you. Right Ness?" Alice asked.

"Sure. I guess I will see you in calculus Jake and the rest of you guys after school."

Jake's eyes were filled with anger, sadness and confusion, but he didn't say anything.

"Alight Nessie. Have fun." My mother winked inconspicuously.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Dominic said as we left my table.

I grabbed my gray clutch and he led me over to where he was sitting. We sat down and continued to talk throughout lunch.

I learned that his family _was_ indirectly to the 19th century painter and had moved to America from France in the late 1800s. His grandfather had invented some kind of revolutionary mechanism that was essential to an air conditioner in 1912 and the family's money was now invested in businesses all over the world. He was well traveled, and spoke several languages. We conversed in French for most of lunch and I laughed as he told me outrageous stories of his family. He asked me about my life, but I just gave him the generic story as to not arouse suspicion.

I was now on my way to Advanced Italian and was extremely excited. I actually wanted to improve my Italian so I had to make sure to pay attention in this class. Everyone was already seated so I was able to see an empty seat in the back of the class, next to none other than Miss Olivia.

Damn it…again.

I sat down and decided that the tenseness was not needed.

"Hi. I'm Nessie. I just moved here from Washington." I said as nicely as possible.

"I know who you are," She snapped. "I'm Olivia."

"Oh…well its nice to meet you." I shrugged. If she didn't want to be friends then screw her.

"I like your shoes." She said surprisingly.

"Thanks." I replied.

And then class started so I paid attention to the teacher. I could feel Olivia's eyes traveling up and down my body as she critiqued my outfit, but I didn't look over. The teacher handed out a worksheet that she wanted us to complete with our partners. Olivia was a big help as she corrected my grammar ruder than I thought necessary, but I still didn't like her.

"Look, I don't mean to sound like bitch, but you might need to back off a little." She said when everyone was packing up.

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively.

"Well there is just a certain order of things at this school and you're just a freshman. If you step on too many toes, you wont make any friends." She smiled but I knew she was being nasty.

_Great way to not sound like a bitch._

"I think I will be ok, but thanks." I replied just as nastily.

I walked out of the classroom, hoping that she wasn't in anymore of my classes, and rushed to calculus. I had no such luck as I felt her follow me all the way to the room. I saw Jake sitting off to the side next to an open desk so I made my way over.

"What's up doggie?"

"Hey Ness, you excited to start calculus?"

"Should be easy." I replied.

"Good, then I can cheat off of you." He smiled.

Once again, I saw Olivia glaring at us from across the room but tried to ignore her. Jacob noticed my attitude immediately.

"Oh…I see you met Olivia." He said.

"Yeah, the super bitch."

"She is not that bad Ness. She sits right next to me in Classical Literature and was really nice."

_Duh, she is trying to get into your pants my little naïve wolf._

I couldn't say anything because class started. I didn't pay attention since I knew everything already. Jake and I texted throughout the entire period, which I felt bad for because he needed to know this stuff, but I couldn't put the phone down. After class we parted ways as he went off to wood shop and I went to my last class of the day, art. Finally.

I walked to a room that was triple the size of the normal classrooms and gawked as I saw every paint color imaginable in bins against the walls. There was a clay station in the corner and a giant kiln behind that. Easels were set up throughout the room and a giant flat screen hung from the front wall. The room slowly began to fill up and I sat at a random station waiting for class to start.

The instructor walked in and I immediately knew I would love this class. He was a short scrawny man with long black hair and paint smudges all over his clothes. When he noticed me, he asked me to introduce myself and then class began. We pretty much had free time to do whatever we wanted and it was great.

As I painted on my canvas, I heard movements and looked over to see a girl with bright red hair scooting over to my side with her easel. She smiled when she noticed me and introduced herself.

"Hi Nessie, I'm Alexia. How are you?"

"Wonderful." I replied surprised that she knew my name. She noticed and laughed at my facial expression.

"I'm sorry but you looked priceless. I'm not a damn stalker or anything, but everyone has been talking about you around school so I know who you are." She smiled and I smiled back.

By the end of class, I had made a friend. Her full name was Alexia Rochelle and she was eccentric to say the least. She reminded me of Seth and his whimsical humor but I quickly noticed that she had a temperament more like Embry. Absolutely no shame, she said whatever came to her mouth without any kind of filter. She was classically beautiful with her short, curly, soft, red hair and pale skin that was dotted with sporadic freckles. She was taller than me, but less curvy.

Her family came from Ireland in the 1930's and made millions with their chain of restaurants that now inhabited every state in the US. She was a freshman like me and loved to draw. We had the same taste in music and art, but most notably was our obsession with shoes, which I had to point out when I spotted her orange Gucci boots. Alice wouldn't let me buy them when we were in LA on a shopping trip because she said orange made people look fat, but on Alexia they were stunning. She had a brother who was a junior and another brother attending Stanford.

She was my hook up for all the things I needed to know about Vanderbilt. I learned that Olivia was actually Olivia Andolini and her father was the US ambassador to Italy, which explained why she was so good at Italian.

"I think you're really bold by the way." Alexia said when we were packing up our paints.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well of course you wouldn't know this, but you made quite a spectacle at lunch when you sat with Dominic. He's Olivia's ex-boyfriend so if she was nasty to you, that's probably why. Also, you are so much more gorgeous than she is. She never likes people beating her at anything…grades, clothes, beauty…anything."

"Well thank you…I guess." I blushed.

"I have known her since the first grade and you are the only one who could ever take her."

"I'm not trying to kill anyone or anything. I just want to make some friends."

"Yeah yeah. We will work on it." She laughed. "Are you doing the Rose Cotillion? I bet you would make a splash."

"What the hell is that? I saw the posters, but they didn't give any information." I asked.

"Its this huge ball that happens every year. Each private school in the Northeast chooses three girls to present to the public. It is a really big deal around here. It's pretty much a huge dance that introduces you into society as the epitome of the perfect lady. To me, it's just a bunch of bitches parading around trying to be something they're not, but its tradition."

I couldn't help but laugh as she continued.

"There is a committee that chooses a girl that best represents class and sophistication. There are over one hundred girls competing, so it's a really big thing if you win. We have a big banquet in Boston and you have to walk down the stairs with an escort who will present you. Its really judgmental, but my mom loves it. She makes me go every year to see how a proper lady should act."

We walked out of the room and headed towards the parking lot.

"The escort is a big deal too. Once the three girls are chosen from the school, the guys who want to throw their hats into the ring give her a rose. She then is supposed to chose who she wants to go with, hence, The Rose Cotillion. The escort has to be someone amazing since he will be your date for the night. This year, the headmaster really wants one of our girls to win, so he is grooming Olivia to take the top spot. She is pretty much a lock, but that leaves two open spots from our school. You should do it, although freshmen never get selected. It's usually reserved for upperclassmen, but I bet they would choose you. How can they not?" She exclaimed.

"It sounds really superficial, not really my style." I said.

"Oh well… just think about it. You would be a sensation. A freshman has never been chosen for the Cotillion, let alone won."

"I don't think so."

I really didn't want to parade in front of high society just to prove how much money I had. It seemed pretentious. Just another thing to add to my list of things stupid humans are obsessed with. I hoped Alice didn't hear about this because she would drive me absolutely crazy until I promised to go, but like Alexia said, freshman are never chosen so I let out sigh of relief.

I hugged Alexia goodbye once we reached the door and began running towards my family when I saw them standing next to the cars. We all pilled in and raced home eager to shed the ridiculous human façade we wore for the entire day.


	6. Chapter 6

November

Jacob's POV

It all belongs to SM.

**Thanks for the reviews. I was presently surprised when I opened my inbox to such nice remarks. As you have probably noticed, I am a really fast updater so keep up these great reviews cause they're boosting my ego like crazy.**

This is a drama chapter.

Enjoy:)

As November rolled around and the weather became cooler, I began to be more comfortable in my new life.

I laid in my comfortable bed, I thought about how my life had changed.

I never really liked school back on the rez because I was never known for anything but being a jokster. Here, I was actually popular. It was the total opposite from my old life. People seemed to gravitate towards me and wanted to know everything about where I came from or how much money I had.

I knew things would have been different if they knew the real truth, but for now, I was happy just being the rich foster son of a famous surgeon. I didn't want to change my last name so Carlisle spread around the story that I was Esme's nephew that had suffered from a horrible childhood and came to live with them when I was younger. You would think that people would see right through our lies, but I guess everyone was just stupid.

In school, I had normal human friends and the Cullens had become the bell of the ball in Newport, thus making me a very sought after person. I got along great with some of the guys from my wood shop class and they even convinced me to try out for the basketball team, which I did to fill my already busy schedule.

I had practice everyday after school and loved to look up in the bleachers to see Nessie sitting there watching me. I would always show off a little when I knew she was watching and tried to impress her.

She was immensely helpful in getting me to excel in my studies and we worked hard to keep our grades up. I had never thought of myself as smart, but it was hard to deny it now that I was making straight A's. Of course I knew it was mostly thanks to Nessie who kept me on a short leash when it came to schoolwork.

According to her, we were not allowed to do anything "fun" until after all our studying was done. I didn't mind because we would sprawl out on my massive bed and study for hours. I loved watching her read and always remembered facts better when she rattled them off to me in her silky sweet voice.

Nessie had a friend Alexia who meshed really well with the rest of the family and we always hung out after basketball practice at the movies or nearby mall. I liked to send gifts home to my father just as a way of letting him know I was ok. Esme helped me chose a beautiful watch that I sent him for his birthday and I was planning on getting him a new TV for Christmas. My money in the stock market had tripled and Alice worked wonders with expanding my revenue.

I would phase every night before going to bed in order to talk to my pack brothers and make sure everything was ok back home. Nothing had happened since we left and everyone was just hanging out as Seth put it. I missed them all, but knew I would see them soon. The main thing that surprised me about my new life was that I was happy. I felt like apart of a family and liked where my life was headed.

The only problem with my new existence was my feelings for Nessie. Currently we were the best of friends. Always talking and laughing at each other's silly jokes, but I wanted more. It wasn't that I was scared to tell her but I just felt ashamed.

I had never really thought about it before, but now that I was seeing her in a new light, I was remembering the way we used to play when she was younger and the way her baby- like face used to fill with excitement when we ran through the forest. T

hat was just four short years ago and now she was a woman. Although she looked sixteen, I couldn't get over the fact that she was four. I felt like a pedophile. It wasn't right to be having these feelings, but I couldn't stay away from her. The magnetic pull was getting stronger and I could feel my body literally ache for her touch as each day passed. I didn't know if she felt the same way, but I was sure she could feel something.

We were all extremely surprised at how well Nessie was taking to her new life in school. She was very popular with everyone and had a lot of friends although she only ever hung out with Alexia. She told me that everyone else just bored her with endless gossip. She was defiantly a hit at Vanderbilt and was excelling in her work, which caused her to be the apple of all the teacher's eyes.

I was working hard to keep all the boys at bay but she was making it difficult. Its not like I could faze in the middle of the hallways, but I tried to stand defensively whenever I noticed someone checking out her gorgeous body. Alice always had her in skimpy dresses, beautiful sweaters, and tight jeans, which I personally loved to see as they clung to her body, but hated how they made the stupid human boys react. It had been a month since we began school and all the males of Vanderbilt could not get over how goddess like she was.

She was always the talk in the locker rooms, which pissed me off because they were disrespecting her. Jasper and I were even sent to detention when we shoved a kid against a locker for calling her an obscene term I won't even repeat. I thought we were going to get in trouble with Carlisle, but he just laughed and banned us from the Xbox for a week.

While I was doing an ok job of keeping the boys off her, there was one that just wouldn't let up. Dominic Chavanne had become the bane of my existence. Even though she told me she didn't like him that way, I couldn't help but notice the way she smiled at him during lunch and laughed at his lame jokes. He would always come over to our lunch table and ask if Nessie wouldn't mind sitting with him, but she would only oblige once a week. She said it was just to be polite, but I think she was slowly falling for his fake charm. Edward hated him just as much as I did, but he was just happy that Dominic hadn't asked her out yet. I don't know what I would do if that happened.

Everyone knew about my feelings for Nessie and they were all, with the exception of Blondie, urging me to make my move. I just couldn't get over my mental hurdles and then I would always chicken out when I thought I had the courage to tell her.

What if she didn't like me that way? Then I would be a fool who moved all the way across the country to be with a girl who didn't want me. That would suck. I kept hope that she felt something.

I had to hold in a laugh in every time I saw her face at the mentioning of Olivia's name. In all truthfulness, we all hated Olivia. She had begun to spread vicious lies about Nessie around the school that no one believed, but I knew it still hurt my Ness every time she heard another lie.

I couldn't shake Olivia; she was relentless. There was nothing I could do about my Classical Literature class, because we sat next to each other in our assigned seats, but she began showing up to my basketball practices and even "accidentally" hit my car one morning just to get my number. Of course Blondie and I got the small dent out with ease but it still pissed me off. Edward told me that there was nothing that would deter her mind and get me out of her thoughts.

I was fucked.

How was I supposed to court Nessie while this chick clung to my arm every chance she got? I was never rude to her though because Carlisle told me to never treat a woman with disrespect even if I hated her with a passion.

Mark and David, my two friends from wood shop, loved Nessie to no end and thought she was the coolest person to ever live. They assured me that they didn't have a crush on her, but I thought they did anyway. Who wouldn't? They would always come by the house to help me work on cars and help with my homework all the while asking when Nessie would come up from her studio to read with them or play the Wii.

She was working on some big project she didn't want anyone to see, so we just left her alone while she painted. Of course, none of our human friends new about the supernatural world we lived in but I think they knew something was off. They never voiced their questions about our strange life and Edward assured us that they were oblivious, so it was all good.

Mark Serganov, was my best friend in Vermont, besides Nessie obviously. He was outrageously funny and I couldn't wait to introduce him to Seth, I knew they would hit it off right away. He made crude jokes and never censored his language, except when he was around Esme. There was just something about that woman that made you act your best. Mark was from a famous Russian family that had been around since the start of the Russian monarchy. His grandfather was an archduke or something like that. He was ridiculously rich and always flaunted it, but he was cool.

David Michealson was my other friend who was slightly less crazy, but still fun to hang out with. His grandfather had created a publishing company back in the 1920s, which grew to be this massive business run by the family. He had a younger sister who was a freshman like Nessie and they were semi-friends.

I drifted off to sleep while letting my thoughts come to an end.

I woke up the next morning and groaned because it was a Monday and they always sucked a little more than normal days.

I did my morning routine and pulled on my boxers. I was slowly but surely beginning to love the clothes that Alice put out for me every morning. They made me look grown up and helped me feel like I was worth something.

Today's outfit was, of course, perfect. I slipped on the khaki pants and a bright yellow Polo shirt. I normally hated to wear bright colors, but Nessie said they highlighted my skin, whatever that meant, so I wore them more often now. I pulled on my socks and the brown loafers set near the foot of my bed. I let my hair air dry and grabbed a brown jacket before walking out of the door and down the stairs.

A bouncing Alice who had a huge smile on her face greeted me as I descended the last few steps.

"Hey shortie, what's got you so happy?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. You will find out today for sure." She replied.

I heard Edward groan from the sofa, "You know she doesn't want that Alice, let her be." He was probably reading her mind.

"No, she will do this and she will like it. You know you're proud of her" Alice retaliated.

I didn't even want to know what Alice had planned so I made my way to the kitchen where Esme was making me breakfast. She was really a mother to me and even called me son on occasion, which warmed my insides.

"Good morning Esme."

"Hello Jacob. Nessie should be down in a minute, but you can start on the feast I have prepared." She smiled at me awaiting my first bite. She loved making huge portions of everything and never let me skip a meal.

"Its perfect…as usual." I stated.

I began eating and was finished by the time I heard the light click-clack of Nessie's shoes coming down the marble hallway. I was cleaning my dish when she walked in with a huge smile. She was, once again, dressed breathtakingly and I tried to avert my eyes, but couldn't.

Damn she looked hot.

She was in a pair of dark wash jeans that gripped her legs so tightly I wondered if she could breathe. They were held up with a thick white belt that I envied as it wrapped around her waist. See what was happening to me? I was jealous of an inanimate object.

She had on a yellow, long sleeved, V-neck sweater with a white shirt underneath. Her feet were clad in her signature white Louboutin pumps that made her look so damn sexy. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail that let her stunning face shine.

Even in the ponytail, her hair reached the middle of her back. I knew it would be time to cut it in a little while; Alice would not be happy. My heart always fluttered when I noticed the Quilute promise bracelet fastened securely on her wrist. She was the definition of perfection.

"Hey Jake." She sang when she saw me.

"Hi Ness. Have a good night's sleep?"

"I was dreaming about you so of course it was."

Even though I knew she was joking I still dropped the plate in the sink and it clanged as it hit the bottom. I recovered it quickly and played it off like nothing happened. Emmett, who was standing in the doorway, laughed so loud the windows shook until I silently shut him up with my eyes. He was always the worst one when it came to jokes about my fear of loving Nessie.

She didn't question the situation and began eating.

"So what do you have planned for today?" I asked trying to keep up some form of conversation.

"Well, I have a project to present in advanced Italian and we have a calculus test today. We should ace that…and then, you have basketball practice so that's on the list. Are you excited for the game this weekend?"

Our first game was this Saturday and everyone was really excited. I told the family to just stay home but Esme wouldn't hear of it. She was forcing everyone, including Rosalie, to be there front and center. Alice was even buying everyone new outfits that matched the school colors of red, white, and blue.

"Yeah…we should win if everyone would just pay attention in practice." I said.

"I don't even know why they have a team. All they do is pass you the ball and you make all the points. It's a shameful spectacle." She laughed.

Nessie was excited to go to the game not only to see me play, but also to take notes for her "social experiment". The male bonding fascinated her and she was astounded by the comradeship that went on with the team. I had to literally pick her up and drag her out when she followed us into the locker room one day after practice to get a back stage look.

I was good at basketball because of my height but also because Coach Emmett, as he liked to be called, had me practicing my shots everyday on the court behind the house.

"Leave the guys alone, they do the best they can." I said with a smile.

"Sure, sure." She replied using my catchphrase.

When she finished with breakfast, we walked out onto the drive to meet the rest of the Cullens and I opened the door of my Hummer for her, like I did every morning. We all made the drive to the school parking lot and got out of our cars. I saw Nessie tense as Olivia bounced over to me and grabbed onto my arm.

I sighed as Nessie stomped off to join Alice and Rosalie walking towards the school

"Hi Jake…I've been waiting for you to arrive for ten minutes. What took you so long?" She bubbly asked.

"Me and Nessie had to finish breakfast. Esme wouldn't let us leave until we did." I smiled politely.

She groaned at the mention of Nessie's name, "Is it true that she's pregnant? I heard its some biker guy's kid."

I blushed when a thought came to my mind: If Nessie was having anybody's baby it would be mine. The anger bubbled inside me replacing the embarrassment, but I knew I couldn't hit a girl.

"You know that's not true Olivia. Why do you believe that stuff?"

"Some of it has to be true." She replied.

We continued walking towards the school with her arm grabbing my bicep. She liked to pretend we were a couple but I hated the way she clung to me. I was going to push her off but Jasper saved the day. He walked in between us and put his arm around both our shoulders.

"What's up Olivia? Haven't seen you in awhile. How ya been?" he asked.

Besides me, Jasper was Olivia's next conquest. She always played with his hair and laughed at his jokes. Jasper was happy to diffuse my many awkward moments because he thought it was funny. Him and Alice were so in love and it was evident to everyone who had eyes, but to Olivia, he was available.

Alice allowed him to flaunt himself in front of Olivia because she wasn't worried about loosing her husband. Alice had made it her personal goal to crush Olivia whenever possible because of the gossip she spread.

"Yeah well I've been really busy. Last week I had to campaign for a spot on the Rose Cotillion board. They pick the three girls today. Aren't you excited Jakey?" She said.

"Please don't call me that." I asked politely.

Only Nessie had the right to call me Jakey.

"What the hell is the Rose Cotillion anyway?" Jasper questioned.

She didn't get a chance to answer because the late bell rung and we all had to trek off to class.

Throughout the past month, everyone always talked about the Rose Cotillion but I had no idea what it was. I didn't really care.

I walked to my first class and sat in the chair waiting for the day to begin.

Everything was normal as I continued through each class. Emmett and I played our usual game of 'freak out the human' in American History and quietly laughed when a girl fell out of her seat when he licked his lips seductively. I had to endure an entire hour of Olivia's high pitched wail in Classical literature and then made my way to lunch to eat my food.

I sat at our usual table, which now consisted of all the Cullens plus Alexia, Mark, and David. Nessie always showed up later than the rest of us because she had to walk from the other side of campus. Mark, Emmett, and Jasper were arguing about who was the hottest Victoria Secret model and Alexia was talking to Bella about some chick flick. I just sat and waited for my angel. I immediately perked up when she walked through the giant doors of the cafeteria.

Alice was literally bouncing with excitement more than usual today but I just brushed it off as Nessie sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I totally embarrassed myself when I presented my project in Italian. I left off one of my verbs from a sentence and I bet I failed." She sighed.

It made me laugh that she thought one verb would make her fail. Edward and Bella pushed Nessie to always be on top of her grades and made sure she knew anything less than an 'A' was unacceptable.

"I bet you did fine. Don't worry. It was just one verb."

"Jacob, one verb can change the whole meaning of a sentence and create a new one. I totally embarrassed myself. I bet Mrs. Verdi thinks I'm the worst student ever." She stuttered cutely.

Bella had to intercept before Nessie went into full blown panic mode, "Ness, sweetheart. Calm down, I bet she would only take off one point. There is no reason why you won't still do great."

"And besides, Mrs. Verdi would never hate you. The woman would jump in front of a bus for you." Edward chuckled.

She seemed to feel better after that.

Everything was great, until I smelled the all to familiar, sickening smell of rosemary, which meant Dominic was on his way. I pulled Nessie closer to me as he made his way to our table. This was a daily routine so everyone knew to quiet down when he approached.

"Hey Ness." His stupid voice said. Definitely

"Hi Dominic. How are you today?"

"Great, but it would be much better if you would come and join me for lunch."

"Not today, maybe another time, but thank you for the invitation." She replied.

"Ok…well I tried." He smiled and turned to walk back to his table.

"I don't see why you just don't go ahead and date the boy. You know he wants you bad." Alexia said.

"Yeah Ness. Do you know how good it would look if you dated a Chavanne? They are like the best you can get." Mark's stupid ass replied.

"He is nice, but definitely not my type." She said. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"And what is your type? Tall, dark, and Indian?" I kick Emmett under the table for his remark while she blushed redder than a strawberry.

Everyone was laughing but all turned to Alice when she gasped and got that far off look in her eyes that told us she was having a vision. The humans didn't notice it because it was too fast, but she quickly composed her face and then smiled. Edward also smiled widely as he read her thoughts.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"You all will find out at the end of the day."

Edward leaned in and whispered to Bella what he saw but none of us could hear. She also smiled widely.

"What the hell? This is so not fair." Emmett pouted.

The bell rang and we all rose to go off to our separate classes. I walked with Nessie to calculus, which was a class I found surprisingly interesting. I was nervous about the test today but knew I would just look onto Nessie's if I needed help. We sat in our regular seats and waited.

As Mr. Robins passed out the exam we started frantically writing down our answers. Then the overhead intercom came on. It was a call from the office that could only be heard in our classroom.

_Mr. Robins?_

"Yes Mrs. Wexler, what can I do for you?"

_I need to see Miss Cullen and Miss Andolini in the headmaster's office please._

"Of course they will be up in a minute." He replied.

Everyone in the class "ohhhhhed".

Nessie looked at me for answers but I just shrugged my shoulders and watched as her and Olivia walked out of the door.

I finished my test with ten more minutes left in the class. I just sat there and waited for my love to return. Both girls reentered the classroom right before the bell was set to ring. Nessie's face was filled with pure shock and Olivia's was pure anger. I went on high alert. Something was up and I had to know what it was.

"What the hell is going on Nessie?" I asked as she sat back down next to me.

There was no reply.

"Ness? Come on your scarring me."

"Its nothing Jacob. I am just freaking out a little. Don't worry about it."

_Yeah right._

I was seriously about to get mad, but the bell rang and she rushed out of the door without another word. I wanted to chase after her but I couldn't cut school because I knew Carlisle would be pissed if I did, so I just made my way to wood shop, which was the last class of the day.

"Yo dude? What's up?" Mark asked me as I made my way to our station.

"I don't know. Ness was called to the office during Calculus and came back all shocked, but she wouldn't tell me what the fuck was going on."

"Oh its probably nothing. Headmaster always calls kids to the office for stupid reasons. Once I got called up because I didn't throw my trash away after lunch. He is such a tight ass." He laughed.

That made me feel a little better, but I was still worried.

Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now.

I pulled on my goggles and began cutting wood for the chair that our group was assembling. David, Mark, and I worked throughout the hour and talked about stupid stuff the whole time. We began to pack up when the school-wide intercom sounded singling and important statement from the headmaster.

_Good afternoon students. This is Headmaster Bots and I have an important announcement._

"Oh great." David groaned sarcastically.

_Everyone should be happy to know that The Vanderbilt Prep School Rose Cotillion committee has been chosen._

"Yes. Finally. We get to see who the hottest girl of the year is." Mark stated.

I didn't see what the big deal about this cotillion thing, but everyone got really excited about it. I didn't even know what the thing was.

_I will name of the three girls who have been given the honor of competing this year and I know you will all help me congratulate them. Alright, so first we have a senior Miss Amelia Danielle Mone…_

"OK…she's kinda hot." Mark said.

I vaguely knew who she was.

_Next we have a junior Miss Olivia Giada Andolini…_

"Of course. I would totally tap that if she weren't such a bitch. I guess now is her year to shine like she always wanted." Mark and David laughed at their joke.

_And rounding out the top three, I am proud to announce that for the first time in the Rose Coalition's history, we have a freshman competing, please help me congratulate Miss Renesmee Carlie Cullen._

Everyone gasped.

_Congratulations to all the girls and good luck. The Cotillion will be help on March 14 in Boston and everyone is welcome to attend. We will begin the courtship procedures when everyone returns from Christmas break which is over a month away so don't get too ahead of yourselves. Have a good rest of the day._

Everyone in the giant wood shop class was shocked and I almost laughed at the look on David's face, but decided not to since this seemed like a serious situation. Everyone started to talk excitedly as the final bell rang. We walked to the parking lot.

Ok so….Nessie was apart of this thing that dealt with a courtship and it was a big deal. This must be what Alice saw in her vision at lunch and why she was so excited this morning, although she can't see Nessie so that's weird. And why Nessie was called to the office during calculus. Maybe I should know what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Mark as we made our way outside. Basketball practice was canceled when Coach Harper went home sick, so Nessie and I had a free afternoon.

"Dude. She has broken every single barrier out there. Your girl is fucking amazing. She is going to be the talk of the entire social season. My mom is on the party planning commission for the whole thing, so I know the entire history of the Cotillion. It has been held in Boston for eighty-five years and not once has a first year been asked to compete. Damn she is good." He said.

I smiled because my Nessie had managed to do something that no one else apparently could accomplish, even though I had no idea what that was.

"Yeah ok that's great, but what the fuck is the Rose Cotillion?" I asked.

David took over, " Its this huge dance where girls are presented to society. It's a rite of passage type thing. Three girls from each school in area are chosen and at the Cotillion, they are presented to a committee who then chooses the best girl of the year. It's a huge honor. Everyone gets all dressed up and makes a huge deal out of it. Nessie's going to be fucking famous if she wins."

"Hell, she's already famous for being nominated." Mark shouted.

"What is this courtship?" That was the real point I wanted to get to.

"Well, when the girls are presented, they have to have a suitable escort to walk them down the stairs. So after we come back from Christmas break, all the guys who want to be considered, buy a rose and hand them to the girl they want to go with." David said.

"When my older sister did Cotillion, like five years ago, she got ten roses so that meant that she had a selection of ten guys to choose from. She would have got more if she wasn't so ugly." Laughed Mark.

"So let me get this straight? Ness has been chosen to compete to be the woman of the year or something, and she is the first freshman ever. And beginning in January, she will be getting roses from the guys who want to walk her down the stairs?" I rattled off.

"Yeah pretty much. I bet the dudes from Constable Prep are going fucking crazy. They're all the horn dogs. And since this is a statewide thing, any guy from any school can give a rose to whatever girl he wants, despite what school she goes to." Mark said.

Oh Hell no.

This was not about to go down. Edward better not agree to this. I hoped all the excitement would die down, but as I turned the corner, I realized just how much of a big deal all this was. Nessie was standing near the cars with a smile on her face surrounded by about one hundred people all pulling her in for congratulatory hugs. The boys all hollered and the girls smiled like crazy. I could see Olivia and her girls standing by their cars just scowling.

Mark noticed at the same time I did, "Dude look at Olivia's face. She is so pissed. Ha."

"Yeah well this was supposed to be her year, but she will definitely be overshadowed by Nessie." David said.

"Dudes I'm going to see you guys later, I have to go call my cousin who goes to Bryant Prep. He is going to freak. We are so winning this year." Mark shouted as he ran off to his car.

"Yeah, I'm going to go too. Congratulate Nessie for me."

"Yeah sure" I said.

I walked over to the cars and had to literally push my way through the crowd to get to the Cullens who were all smiling. Alice was jumping up and down and Rosalie was already talking to Bella about dress options. Not wanting to deal with those conversations, I walked over to the guys.

"Can you believe all this?" I asked Edward.

"I know. I'm so proud of her. I can't wait to see her at the Cotillion."

_Say what?_

"Your not serious about this?"

"Of course Jacob. If Nessie wants to do it, we will all be supportive. This is a big deal. She is going to want you to be happy for her." He said.

"Does she want to do it?" I asked him knowing that he would read her mind.

"She wants to but is scared about what you might think."

Oh well, if she wants to do it then that changes things. Of course I would be happy for her.

"Damn. My niece is going to be the hottest chick there." Emmett proclaimed to us.

As the crowd thinned out, Nessie made her way over to were we stood.

"Aunt Alice, how could you not tell me about this?" she asked with a smile.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Of course I didn't see you, but I saw myself buying hundreds of fancy dresses so I put two and two together. We are so proud of you princess." Alice said and pulled her into a hug.

Everyone else congratulated her and then she moved to me.

"What do you think Jake? Should I do it?" she asked me sheepishly.

"Do you want to?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I didn't at first, but everyone keeps saying what a huge honor this is and I think it would be kinda cool…"

"I think it would be great Ness. Really. I mean…like you said, this is an honor." I replied with a smile, but I couldn't get my mind off of the courtship thing. I guess I would have to get over it.

"Oh thank you Jake. Thank You so much." She exclaimed.

We all got into our cars and drove home. We pulled into the driveway to see Carlisle and a crying Esme on the steps.

As soon as we were close enough, Esme flashed to the car and pulled Nessie into a hug.

"Oh baby, I'm so proud of you. I heard when I was at the grocery store. The first freshman. Oh my god."

"Thanks grandma." She beamed.

Everyone went inside and continued with our normal routine. Nessie called everyone in Forks to let them know the good news, and then we began our homework. We ate dinner and got ready for bed. As I settled into my covers, I couldn't fight the smile any longer. I was so proud of her, she was so special and now everyone would know it.

I drifted off into what became the worst dream of my life.

* * *

"Jacob?" Nessie called and I opened my eyes.

I noticed that I wasn't in my room any longer and felt the cold shackles on my wrist. I tried to break free but couldn't and realized that I was held in chains attached to a wall in a dark basement-looking place.

"Ness?" I called.

"Oh my god Jacob. Where the hell are we?" she asked timidly.

I could hear her but couldn't see her and that made me completely irritated. I tried to phase in order to break the chains, but my body wouldn't react to the heat in my stomach. I tried again but failed. I could smell the salt of her tears and longed to touch her but couldn't see where she was, even with my super eyesight.

"Ness where are you? I need to see you."

I heard chains rattle and strained to see farther into the darkness.

"I can't move Jacob. I'm chained to the wall." She was crying which meant that this was something serious. She never cried unless there was a reason. For the first time in two years, I thought of her like a child. Her voice sounded so scared and I wanted to pull her into my arms and never let go.

"Its ok Ness. Are you hurt?"

"No but I'm really cold. Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know Ness but Edward will find us." I vowed even though I was scared shitless.

A high-pitched cackle rang through the cellar and it sent shivers down my spine. I heard the click and bright lights came on overhead. I saw Nessie lying across from me and tried to reach her but my chains prevented it. She tried to reach as well but we failed again. She was just out of my reach and I knew there was no way to touch her. She had dirt on her face and arms but looked unharmed in her jeans and t-shirt. We looked like we just jumped out of a Saw torture scene.

What the hell is going on?

There were no windows and I couldn't hear anything but Nessie's broken sobs. Out of nowhere, someone moved from the corner behind me and I suddenly caught the sickly sweet smell of a vampire, no, three vampires. I turned around and saw two men and one woman just standing there with smirks on their faces.

Vamp number one was tall and muscular with deep red eyes that were covered by long black hair. Vamp number two was a woman with the same terrifying eyes with the same dark colored hair. Vamp number three stood proud as the leader of the coven with his brown hair that was spiked up about an inch. None of them looked familiar so I assumed that they were nomads, definitely not friends of the Cullens.

"What the hell is going on?" I snapped.

No one answered me, but vamp number one moved over to Nessie and picked her up by her hair roughly to look at him. She whimpered in pain.

"Don't you dare touch her! I swear to God I will kill you!" I screamed.

"Calm down dog, we just want a little fun. The famous Cullens need to be taught a lesson, so what better way to do that than to harm their little miracle." The man said.

The next thing he did made me stomach turn in revolt and pain. He licked her face from her neck to her temple and laughed as she cried more tears. The fire in me erupted but I still couldn't phase. Nessie was about to speak, but the woman vamp rushed over and smacked Nessie so hard, I heard her jaw crack.

At this point I couldn't take it anymore and began crying my own tears. Ness began to scream as the pain from her jaw registered in her brain. Then she screamed because she was hurting from screaming. It was all too much for me. I felt like I was going to pass out but knew I had to stay alert for Nessie.

"What the hell do you want? I swear I will do anything, just don't hurt her please." I cried, but the vamps just continued laughing.

The female of the group then spoke, "Aldo. Gerard. Go take the girl and have your fun. I need to speak with the dog."

Both the men smiled sickly as they broke Nessie's chains and one of them slung her over his shoulder.

I tried again to break my restraints and felt the blood rush down my arms from where the metal was cutting into my skin. I knew my wrists were being crushed but it didn't care. I had to get to her before they did something awful.

"Jake! Jake! Please help me! Don't let them take me please!" She cried while hanging upside down on the vamp's shoulder. He smacked her butt.

"Its alright sweet cheeks, we're going to have lots of fun." He opened a huge metal door and the two vamps left. I could hear her screams getting further and further away from us a broke down completely.

"Why are you doing this? What the hell is wrong with you? She's just a child." I said through my tears.

"Like I said, the Cullens deserve to pay. I have sat around far too long to have my plans fucked up by some stupid family who thinks they are above the law. I will punish you all and you will loose everything. Including her." She was inches from my face and I snapped at her with my jaws but she just scooted back laughing.

She pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of me just starring into my eyes. We stayed like this for hours all the while listening to my Nessie's sobs and screams in the distance.

By this time, I had been so sick to my stomach, I couldn't hold back the vomit. I threw up several more times before I was totally empty. I couldn't move or speak and every part of me ached. So there I sat, in my vomit, blood, and tears in some god damn basement while two vampires were raping my Nessie down the hall.

I heard footsteps and my ears perked up, as Nessie's crying grew louder. The door flung open and vamp number one threw her into the room. She was naked and shivering. She tried to run to me and I reached out to comfort her, but vamp two snatched her hair and flung her back into the wall, which made the cement crack. She lay unconscious on the floor. All three of the vamps left the room laughing after they tied her back up.

I did an evaluation of her body and could tell that she had two broken ribs and a broken jaw from before. Fresh bruises covered her body and I could smell her blood as it dripped from the cuts littered on her pale skin.

"Ness? Nessie please wake up. Please." I cried but there was response.

I waited while the smell of sex and dirt rolled off of her skin making me throw up once again

Then there was movement…

* * *

I sat straight up in my bed covered in sweat. I leaped down onto the floor and rushed to her bedroom door. Edward caught me before I broke it off the hinges.

"Get the hell off of me. I have to see her. I have to make sure she's ok." I continued to cry.

"Jacob calm down she's fine. That will never happen to her. She is fine." He vowed.

He let go of me and opened her door allowing me to see my sleeping angel covered in her sheets. I ran across the room and gently touched her face.

Ok. She is safe.

"Jacob, don't wake her up, we have to talk about what you saw." Edward whispered. I nodded and walked backwards out of her room never taking my eyes off of her.

He rushed me downstairs where the entire family was sitting around with varied faces of fear. Esme pulled me into a hug, "Jacob what happened? We heard you crying, but Edward told us to let you finish your dream before we woke you. I was so worried."

She let go and looked like she would be crying if she could.

She took my hand and sat me on the couch facing the family. Bella looked like she was in so much pain, I couldn't even bear to look at her.

I retold the story and barely got through it. I cried like a baby and vomited twice more, ruining Esme's white rug.

No one spoke as I finished the story and laid down on the sofa exhausted.

Alice was the first one brave enough to say something, "Jacob…I think you had a premonition. It sounds like one of my visions."

I jumped off the couch, " No! That will never happen. Never!" I promised.

"I am just putting in my two cents." She replied gravely.

Then everyone started talking all at once with their theories, but I couldn't listen. It hurt too much to even think about it.

"Ok Ok OK. Everybody listen to me," Carlisle said "We are now on high alert. No one is letting Nessie or Jacob out of our sights until we can figure out what the hell this is."

I had never heard Doc curse before and it shocked me.

"No one is going to say a word about this to Nessie because that would send her into a panic attack. We will continue to live our lives, but we are going to have to be careful. Is that understood?" he commanded.

Everyone nodded their heads. I couldn't hold back the blackness any longer and passed out onto the floor after the worst night of my existence came to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

New York: Part 1

Renesmee's POV

It all belongs to SM.

**Keep reviewing and give me suggestions if you don't like the story**

**This is a good chapter...getting closer and closer. Stick with it people.**

* * *

Finally. It was Christmas break and the entire school had two weeks off until we started back up in January. It was the last day before the holidays and no one was really paying attention. I sat in art putting the finishing touches on my third painting.

"Mrs. Cullen, that is a spectacular piece…as usual." My art teacher said.

"Thank you Mr. Eaks. It's just something I saw in my head and had to put it down on paper. Nothing super special." I replied.

"I don't know why you can't see yourself clearly young lady. You are quite talented as clearly seen from your acceptance into the Salon."

In early December, I got an invitation in the mail to join an art society based out of New York. They put on shows and had guest speakers come talk to students who wanted to continue in art later in the future.

I had never really thought about what I wanted to do when I went to college, but I guess art school was a possibility. The society accepted paintings each month to present to art dealers and critics. The piece I did of First Beach which I had entitle _Majestic Storm_, was chosen to be viewed for the month of December. Along with fifty other pieces, it would be shown in New York during an art show. We were all going to spend the entire two weeks in New York since Alice said the snow clouds would cover up the sun. I was super excited. Not only did I have my art society gathering, but there were also fashion shows that Alice demanded I attend.

"Well I hope you have fun at the art show. Its always a spectacle." He replied.

"I will sir, thank you."

I continued thinking about what my Christmas would be like.

Grandpa Carlisle gave Emmett the go-ahead to rent us a huge palatial sweet at the Waldorf Astoria and asked the staff to add a full sized Christmas tree to the bill. We already shipped our presents to be put in the suite. My family was never religious but we always celebrated holidays to the fullest. I think it was mainly for Alice, Jake and I. Daddy said that since I was half human, I should celebrate human holidays and Alice just liked decorations. Everyone always loved Christmas and we all spent a lot of time debating what presents to get each other. I was a little sad that we weren't going back to Forks, but we did spend Thanksgiving there, so it wasn't so bad.

I got to spend the break with the wolves, grandpa Charlie, and Billy who were all surprised to see Jake's new and improved look. Billy grinned proudly that whole time his son was telling stories of our life in Vermont.

On the subject of Jacob, mama and I have come to a realization: Don't push his feelings. She said that he just needed time to sort things out in his head and I shouldn't push him into anything because he could resent me for it later. So, I just waited…and waited for something to change. Surprisingly it worked…kind of.

I could tell that we were getting closer and our physical contact had become more abundant. He would always linger when he kissed my cheek good night and usually held my hand throughout the day, but he still hadn't said anything about his feelings for me. I was willing to wait.

One of the main reasons for his stalling was Dominic who was persistent as ever. He was always around me, but he was nice so I put up with him. Olivia on the other hand, was a pain in the ass. After the announcement of my induction into the Rose Cotillion committee, she made it her personal objective to end my life.

She spilled drinks on my clothes, accidentally of course, she always tried to out do me in grades and even ruined one of my paintings when she "slipped" and knocked it off the easel. I just let it all slide because if I didn't, I would have murdered her and that would not have been good. Jake was the only one who could distract her, but that made me even madder because she would cling to him like a parasite. I didn't want to compete in the Rose Cotillion at first, but now I wanted to just so I could crush Olivia.

I was nervous about the Cotillion, but the women in my family were creating a plan that would make me unbeatable. I didn't get to know what I was wearing or anything like that, but they assured me I would be stunning. My only task was to find an escort, which was the scariest part. I would have liked to go with Jake, but I doubt he would ask me.

The day after the announcement, everyone in my family was acting really weird but wouldn't tell me why. No one left my side and someone was glued to my hip at all times. As the days passed, they eventually let up on the security but I was still ordered to stay close to someone at all times. I let it pass and convinced myself they were just being overprotective.

I let out a deep breath and continued painting. I didn't have anyone to talk to today because Alexia and her family left for their vacation to the Bahamas yesterday.

The bell rang and we were free. I rushed out of the classroom and made my way to the lot where everyone was waiting.

"Sup munchkin…you ready for NYC?" Emmett asked my while ruffling my hair.

"Hell yeah… I can't wait to buy some new clutches and shoes." I replied excitedly.

All the men groaned at my remark.

"Oh no young lady. You will have the black card, but I am rationing you." My father replied sternly. My mother just laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

Disgusting.

We were leaving right from school, so we all hopped into the cars and headed to the airport where we met my grandma and grandpa.

We saw them at the front doors and Jake grabbed my hand as we made our way through the airport.

"So Jake, I bet you're excited to spend Christmas in New York."

"You wouldn't believe how cool this is for me. The only time I've been to New York was for my cousin's funeral when I was six and that wasn't a happy time, so it will be fun to tour the city." He smiled.

Daddy was letting Jake and I tour the sites by ourselves when we weren't with the family and I was excited to be independent in the big city.

"We can go ice skating and visit FAO Schwartz and the Rainbow Room. It's going to be the best." I said. It was already snowing in Vermont so I knew I would be snowing in New York.

"Don't forget your art show. That will be the highlight of the trip. I can't wait for everyone to see what you did." He said and I blushed. I hadn't allowed anyone to see the painting yet besides Jake, so it would be a surprise to the rest of my family.

We all boarded the plane and made our way to New York City for the start of our Christmas break.

When we landed, everyone was bouncing with excitement. We never really spent much time in big cities because of all the people, but grandpa Carlisle thought it would be ok since we would mostly be busy during our stay. We hopped into cabs and made our way to the Waldorf.

I was shocked at how big everything was even though I had been to New York several times before. As we drove through the city, I quietly laughed the whole time while Jake was pointing out sites he had read about on the Internet back home. We pulled up to the Waldorf in our three cabs and stepped out while some men started to unload our massive selection of luggage.

As we walked into the giant lobby I took in my surroundings. The marble floor was imbedded with giant murals that covered the entire lobby and huge crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Plush velvet sofas were thrown sporadically throughout and people were milling around making themselves useful. Or course, everyone was staring at us as we entered.

Emmett and Rosalie moved to the front of our group and walked up to the marble counter. They were in charge of the reservations because uncle Emmett had worked here in the early 60's as a bus boy. He knew the enter workings of the hotel and said he knew where to get the best deals.

"Hello, I have a reservation under Cullen. It should be in the computer." Emmett said proudly to the woman behind the counter who gawked rudely.

"Ummm…of course sir. The whole staff has been awaiting your arrival. Let's see, you booked the Palace Suite and requested that a Christmas tree be present. You also had your gifts shipped last week is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am it is." He replied. It always made me laugh when Emmett spoke because you could hear his Southern accent trying to reemerge. It wasn't as thick as Jasper's but it was still there. He was originally from North Carolina and always used that as an excuse for his stupidity even though we all knew he was just born that way.

"Well here are your room keys and I you just call the desk if you need anything." She said seductively.

"I might just do that…sorry I didn't catch your name Mrs…?"

"Its Miss Buhler. I will be here all night."

We just laughed it off because all the men in my family loved to flirt a little. They were so in love with their wives that it didn't matter if they smiled a little more than usual. The women thought it was funny and the men got a huge ego boost every time their admirer's heartbeat sped up.

We made our way up to the floor our suite was located on and unlocked the door. It was anything but modest and I could tell why the room cost upwards of a couple thousand dollars a night. There was a massive foyer that opened up into six separate rooms. The first was a family room with a giant flat screen and sofas. There was a kitchen on the side and a balcony that wrapped around the entire floor. The five bedrooms were spacious and had beds that looked similar to the ones I read about in Versailles. All the floors were covered in a thick dark blue carpet that complemented the red walls. Huge windows adorned the sides and curtains hung from the ceiling. It was nighttime so I could see all the lights of the city from our fabulous Park Avenue view.

"Damn…it has a lot gotten better since I used to come up here with Rose for quickies back in the day. Remember baby?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Yeah…I see they covered up the hole in the wall you made." We all laughed awkwardly at her comment. They were always talking about their sex life and the rest of the family had learned to ignore them as much as possible.

Everyone split up to go check out the rooms while Jake and I sat on the huge couch to watch TV. Esme called us room service and then it was time to make an itinerary for our trip. Everyone gathered in the sitting area to discuss the options.

"Ok so we have to go to Nessie's art show on the 4th of January, which is our last day here, and I suspect that we will all be staying inside on Christmas day, but everywhere else is free on the calendar. Any suggestions?" Grandpa asked.

Alice spoke before anyone else, "Nessie and I will be going to the Chanel show on the 21st and the Gucci show the day after. Don't even try to plan anything on those days. We will be out shopping after so we are filled up. Oh… and I booked everyone to go to the Sotheby's auction on January 2nd."

Esme bounced in her seat because she had wanted to go and get a Faberge egg that was to be auctioned off.

Jake spoke next, "I just want to see the Statue of Liberty and go to a tapping of SNL."

"Jake those shows are booked years in advance. We can't just go." I said.

"Oh yes we can, I have a huge stock investment in NBC and I get free tickets whenever I want. I have never used them before, but now seems like a good a time as any." Jasper relied happily.

"Sweeeet." Emmett yelled.

We continued for three more hours before Jake and I went to our room to sleep. The suite only had five bedrooms so Jake had to share with me, which I didn't mind, but it was most definitely awkward the first night.

I woke up to hear Jake's thunderous snoring in the bed across the room. I watched him sleep for a few minutes and smiled at his motions. He looked so peaceful and innocent especially in sleep. A small smile crept onto his face and I wondered what he was thinking about. Maybe I should ask Daddy, but he would never tell me.

Damn.

I got up and headed towards the shower. After washing my hair and body, I slipped on the lacy underwear set and left my hair to air dry down my back. I walked out of the bathroom and found Jake sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

I gasped forgetting that we were sharing a room.

He looked up when he heard me enter the room and stood up from the bed.

No one moved as our breath became more and more labored. I noticed that he was in his normal sleepwear of just sweat pants.

Shit.

So let me break it down. I was standing in front of the boy I loved, who didn't love me back, in nothing but my underwear while he was standing there with nothing but sweat pants.

Good God that boy is sexy.

His eyes roamed my body and I could hear his heart jump out of his chest. I would usually find this extremely embarrassing, but with him, I was extremely turned on. I didn't even try to cover myself up with my arms; I just stood there.

We were broken from our dazes by the crashing of the door, which swung open to reveal daddy rushing in with a furious face. I ran back into the bathroom tripping all over myself and shut the door. I leaned against the door and slid down until I felt the cold tile of the floor hit my butt.

Oh my god. That was so embarrassing and it was only going to get worse once Emmett found out. Then there was the issue of daddy who I could hear yelling at Jake in the other room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daddy screamed.

"Edward….I…I mean….she just walked in and was there…it wasn't my fault." Jake sputtered.

"You should have done something. Turned around maybe?"

"I….I'm sorry, I didn't even realize what was going on."

"That's not what your mind was saying dog."

Hmmmmm. Interesting. Jake was having naughty thoughts about me.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." Daddy thundered back.

I knew I had to diffuse the situation before Jake got thrown out the window. I pulled on a robe in the bathroom and rushed out of the door.

"Daddy, it was totally my fault. I forgot Jake was staying in here and just walked out like I do at home. I'm sorry." I said as sweetly as possible, but it had no affect on him.

"You're damn right this was your fault. You should have known better than to be so stupid. You just walked out practically naked. I should ban you from seeing Jake." He shouted at me.

"What? Are you fucking serious?! It wasn't that bad daddy. Yes I came out of the bathroom like that but I made a mistake. You can't punish me for forgetting."

"Oh yes I can. I am your father and I say that you and Jake are staying away from each other for the duration of this trip!"

"Hell no. We were looking forward to this and you can't just ban me from him. We live in the same house. And you know what else….." I was going to continue but mama came in before we broke something.

"Edward! Stop yelling at her like that. She made a mistake and yeah it was stupid but she didn't do it on purpose." Her face was stern, so daddy knew not to argue.

"As for you young lady, I think that it would be best if you and Jake stay away from each other at least for today. Let everyone cool off." She said turning to me.

"Fine, but tomorrow, Jake and I are going to do something by ourselves and no one is coming with us." I screamed as I stormed off to Alice's room. She was standing at the foot of her bed with my outfit. I grabbed it and stomped into the bathroom.

"Don't take too long Ness, we have a big day." She shouted.

After I calmed down, I splashed some water on my face and began to get dressed. Of course I looked fabulous, in my red long sleeved sweater that seemed too tight for me, but Alice wouldn't let me take it off. I had on dark wash jeans and red Versace heels that were extraordinary. My hair was in a loose side ponytail and I left it wavy with my bangs sweeping past my eyes.

Alice and I walked out of her room to see the entire family sitting in the large area. I saw Jake avert his eyes and then saw daddy's eyes still as furious as before. I didn't want to speak to anybody so I rushed out of the door after grabbing my black pea coat. I heard Alice follow and then we were off into the city.

Alice made me feel a hell of a lot better and we laughed as we entered each store buying hundreds of dollars worth of clothes. I decided to wait and buy shoes for another day when I could bring Jake, mainly so he could carry the bags but also because I loved it when Jake and I shopped together. There was no stress and he always made stupid comments that made me laugh.

Alice and I spent all day roaming Fifth Avenue and decided to stop when we couldn't carry any more bags.

When we got back to our suite, I noticed that everyone was sitting around a board game on the coffee table in the family room.

"Sup Nessie? How many shoes did you by today?" Emmett asked.

"None actually, I'm going to do that on another day." I smiled back.

" I take it your feeling better than this morning." Rosalie stated.

I blushed as I remembered what happened and looked for Jake who was sitting on the far end of the table with his head down.

"Yeah…I'm good aunt Rose. No harm done." I began walking to my room with the bags until daddy stopped me.

"May I speak to you Renesemee?" he asked.

"Sure daddy." I replied coldly.

We walked into my room and he shut the door before settling down on the end of my bed. I just stood there because I didn't know what to say and he called this meeting, so he could start talking.

"Look Renesemee…I'm sorry for the way I reacted this morning. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said timidly.

"And….?"

"….and Jake as well. I have already apologized to him, but you have to understand that you can't do those kinds of things. You are both young adults now and certain things are just inappropriate. I have lifted your grounding, so you can see Jacob on this trip, but he will be staying on the couch in the family room from now on." He stated.

"That seems fair."

I couldn't take the distance anymore and crossed the room while he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you daddy. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that Nessie, and you can't even imagine how much I love you."

We stayed connected for a couple more minutes before someone knocked on the door.

"Come in Jacob." Daddy said.

Jake entered the room and stood near the door until daddy kissed my forehead then breezed out of the room to leave us alone. I stood up from the bed and started, "Jake look I am so sorry. I should have remembered you were in here. I totally wasn't your fault"

"No no…it was my fault. Edward's right I should have thrown you a towel or something." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

I ran to hug him, but he kept his arms at his side. I squeezed him tighter and he relented, wrapping his strong arms around my tiny body. He chuckled and then let me go.

"So how was your day? What did you do?" He asked.

I sat him down on the bed and showed him all the clothes I bought with Alice. I told him about my day and how many people stared at us as we walked the streets. For some reason, I couldn't get something out of my mind. I wanted to know what he was thinking when he saw me, if he liked what he saw.

We talked comfortably throughout the night before he kissed my cheek and headed to the family room to go to bed.

The rest of the trip continued in much the same way. Jake and I went to the Statue of Liberty and the Empire Sate Building. The family had a huge snowball fight in Central Park and Christmas morning was spent handing out gifts. The gifts weren't really important because the family was all together having an extraordinary time.

I spent hours at fashion shows and was overly excited when we went to the auction at Sotheby's. I had never seen Esme be so aggressive unless she was hunting. She ended up winning the Fabrage egg, but not before battling it out with a congressman's wife. Carlisle was of course willing to pay any amount of money for his love, so she didn't even have a limit.

I bought shoes, jackets, jewelry, and shirts. Mama even took me dress shopping for the Rose Cotillion, but Alice said it wasn't needed since she already had the perfect one. I hadn't seen anything for the Cotillion, but I knew my aunts and mother would make me beautiful, so I didn't worry about it.

Today was the day of my art show but that was later on so I had some time before we had to start getting ready. I made a bet with Jake that I could finish a whole pizza before him a couple days ago and surprisingly won. He said he lost because he choked but I think he let me win.

Oh well.

His punishment was that he had to buy me a pair of shoes, so I used today to get my reward. He sat in the Jimmy Choo store while I tried on my heels.

"What about these Jake? Are they tall enough?" I asked him while strutting in front of a mirror. I loved the cheetah print high-heeled boots that stopped at the half waypoint on my shin, but they were too low. I liked height and these weren't good enough.

"They look fine Ness. Come on let's go…we 've been here for two hours." He groaned. He had been acting weird all day but I just figured he was tired of shopping.

"No no no. You are buying me shoes, so they have to be the perfect pair."

"Well you look beautiful in anything so it really doesn't matter." He laughed.

I turned back to the shelf so he wouldn't see my blush. That's when I saw them, the perfect pair of shoes. They were cream colored, peep toed high heels that, from my calculations, stood at about five inches. I could see the satin gleaming in the light from where I was standing, but walked closer to get a better look.

They were exquisite. I stood in front of the shelf for five minutes before I had the courage to touch them. The back of the shoe had a small bow that was encrusted with beautiful jeweled details.

"Jake get your butt over here!" I commanded.

"What…what the hell is going on?" he asked frantically.

"Look at these…they are the best things I have ever seen. These are the shoes."

I pulled him to a seat that was closest to the counter and asked the assistant for the shoes in a size seven. I sat and bounced up and down on my chair. She brought back the shoes and I slid them onto my feet.

My God these things were perfect.

I walked around the store just too make sure they were the right size and sat back down on Jake's left. I swung my leg over and rested it across his lap so that he could get a better look at the shoe on my foot. I knew it made him uncomfortable because I could feel his legs tense from the contact, but I didn't care.

"Aren't they nice?" I asked.

"Uhhh…yeah Ness." He replied awkwardly. I left my leg on his lap to see what he would do.

His breathing increased and he placed his hand on my ankle playing with the bow on the back of the shoe. His head was down but I could tell that he was stealing glances at me from the corner of his eye.

He slowly moved his hand from the shoe to my shin and even though my jeans, I could feel the trails of fire on my skin from where his fingers caressed my leg. He picked his head up to look at me and I could see the passion behind his eyes, but didn't say anything.

He leaned in closer to my face and his breath smelled like cheery wood as I felt it fan across me. He moved his hand further up my leg to my thigh and I almost jumped out of my chair as he lightly squeezed the outside of it.

At this point, I was highly embarrassed that my heart was beating louder than an elephant but felt slightly better when I noticed his was beating just as loudly. It was the most erotic thing I had ever felt and I thought I was going to die when his shuttering hand moved to the inside of my thigh just above my knee.

RING RING RING RING….

I didn't move from my position because his eyes were locking me into place.

RING RING RING RING…

I felt his hand leave my thigh and reach into my pocket to retrieve my cell phone but his nearly black eyes never left mine.

"Hello?" His husky voice replied when he answered the phone.

"_Jake? This is Alice? Why didn't Nessie pick up her phone?"_

"She's…uh…busy."

"_Ok well whatever. You guys have to come back to the hotel NOW. The art show begins in an hour and everyone needs to get ready. MOVE DOG"_

"Ok Alice. We'll be there in ten minutes." He replied.

He snapped the phone shut and I begrudgingly moved into a more suitable position without a word. He handed me back my phone and I stuffed it in my pocket.

I will never forgive Alice. We just sat there not talking and not facing each other.

"Do you need any help?" An assistant asked

I decided it was time to get home before I was late for my own art show.

"Uh…..yes. I would like to get these shoes please."

"Oh no problem miss. If you would please follow me?" She asked politely.

We walked up to the counter silently and she went behind to wrap my shoes in a black felt bag and handed them back to me.

"How will you be paying for these?" She asked turning to Jake.

"Credit." He said while pulling out his black wallet and retrieving his credit card.

"OK. That will be nine hundred and ninety-five dollars." She replied

I don't think I have ever seen Jake's eyes grow so big and then he started laughing.

"Jake? What's so funny?" I asked.

"I'm laughing to stop from crying. Ness, are you serious right now? Those things cost more than my computer. What the hell are they made of…gold?"

He sounded upset, but I knew he was just teasing me. The lady behind the counter giggled.

"Its ok…all the boyfriends who come in to buy shoes have that same reaction."

Jake and I just stared at her not saying anything. What do you say?

_Oh no he's not my boyfriend but we were just about to make out ten minutes ago_

Jake swiped his card and signed the bill before ushering me out of the store.

"You better enjoy those Ness. I want to see you in them everyday. I paid too much money for those to go to waste." He smiled down at me.

There was no mention of the almost kiss and everything was glossed over like it never happened. I wondered what we were now. I mean we were always best friends, but best friends don't almost kiss. I guess we will talk about it later while not having to battle the clock. We hopped into the cab and made our way back to the hotel.

As we walked into the suite, everyone was running around trying to get ready as quickly as possible since we were already late. Jake and I split up to get our clothes on. I knew that daddy would know what happened at the shoe store, but didn't really care. Daddy knew I loved Jake so why should I hide it?

I slipped into Alice's room to get into my clothes. After I finished, I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised that I looked so nice.

Alice had dressed me in a black Gucci cocktail dress that was modeled after a Grecian tunic. It had a high neck with cream-colored embroidery and was cinched at the waist with more embellishments before it fell to my knees as it draped around my body. It wasn't tight but you could still make out my figure under the black fabric.

I slipped on my new Jimmy Choos, which matched perfectly with the cream on my dress. I still think Alice is lying about not being able to see me because everything matched a little too perfectly. My hair was done in a half crown that let the top part sit high and was fastened with a jeweled bow that, once again, matched the bow on the back of my heel, while the rest flowed down my back. My make up was subtle and underdone, but still enhanced my eyes. I toped it off with a cream-colored pea coat that stopped just past the end of the dress and a beige clutch.

Stunning. I guess now I have to forgive Alice for ruining my almost first kiss.

I walked out of the room and everyone who was previously sitting, stood. Everybody looked beautiful in their cocktail dress and suits, but no one looked as good as Jake. He was dressed in black slacks that fit him perfectly and a white dress shirt covered by a simple suit jacket. The art show wasn't that fancy, so he didn't have to wear a tie and his top buttons were open.


	8. Chapter 8

New York: Part 2

Jacob's POV

**Ok people…I have given you three chapters in one day as a reward., but I'm going to need you guys to start reviewing. I know you guys have been adding my story to your chapter alert thing, but I only see a few reviews. I need feedback. PLEASE…. I am already up to chapter twelve on paper, but I won't post if I don't know how you like it.**

**So this is it…the chapter…with a twist**

Everything belongs to SM.

* * *

My stunning angel walked out of the room and stood before us in all her beauty. I noticed everything about her. The way the dress tightly covered her breasts and hugged her waist. The way her hair flowed down her back in the long loose curls that I adored. The way her lips shone lightly with the pale pink lip-gloss. The way her chocolate brown eyes sparkled under thick, long eyelashes. The way her dainty feet were resting in the shoes that I bought her.

I knew Edward knew about the shoe store incident because it was all I could think about since I hit the door.

In the store, she asked me if her shoes were nice, but it was all I could do to keep my composure. She looked down right sexy and she was driving me crazy. I didn't even have control of my body as my hand left the shoe on her foot and traveled up to her thigh.

Her soft skin felt so fucking amazing under my hand and I felt a jolt of excitement travel through my leg to my happy spot. As I leaned closer to her sweet face I couldn't believe I was about to kiss the most perfect lips in the world; the lips that were so soft and plump.

The wolf in me almost erupted right there in the store as I felt her sweet breath seeped into my pores. And then that fucking, future seeing aunt of hers interrupted our moment.

Damn it all. Will I ever get my happy ending?

I was getting turned on just thinking about it. And don't even get me started on our first morning in New York.

Edward was not happy that I had been dreaming about her like that, but what could I do? I was just thankful my sickening vision of Nessie's rape wasn't coming back. I don't think I could handle that again.

But I loved her with all my heart and knew my feelings were evident to the family.

She walked over to me and starred into my eyes.

"So Jake, do I look beautiful?"

_Always Nessie even in a potato sack._

"Yes Renesemee, you look…gorgeous."

"Well thank you. You clean up pretty nice yourself." She laughed.

"Ok you two, stop flirting. We have to go. We're already late." Jasper laughed as he ushered us all through the door.

We all walked down to the lobby in our designer clothes and gained considerably more attention than usual.

There were three town cars waiting for us at the door. Nessie and I climbed into the first car along with Edward and Bella. We drove for about fifteen minutes until we arrived at a massive hall. I could tell Nessie was nervous so I took her hand and tried to calm her as we walked through the wooden doors.

"Ness, why are you shaking?" I asked.

"Jacob, there are art critics here from all over the country. It's not a competition or anything, but I don't want people to think my work sucks." She said worriedly.

"Are you serious Ness? Your stuff is always amazing. How can you even think that you would do horribly?" I asked seriously.

"I don't know, I just think everyone else's stuff always comes out better."

"You'll see." I replied.

We walked into a huge rotunda and watched as about a hundred people drifted through viewing the artwork. I helped Nessie take off her coat and handed it to the coat check.

The Cullens split up and walked around blending in seamlessly with the humans. I stayed with Nessie and we walked around as well. Nothing looked comparable to her work, but there were some things that looked ok. Some of the art had red tags on the corners, but nobody knew what that meant so we just left them alone.

Nessie was definitely in her element and I hung back a little while she discussed art history with college professors and conversed technique with the other artists. I was so proud of her, I could feel my cheeks getting sore from all the smiling I was doing, but didn't care.

"My granddaughter is amazing isn't she?" I heard the smooth voice of Carlisle ask from behind me.

I turned to answer him, "Yes sir…she….she is….just so…. there aren't even words." I stuttered.

He laughed lightly, " I see the way you look at her Jacob. What are you afraid of? She needs you in her life more than you will ever know."

"I don't know Carlisle. Every time I even think about telling her, I just can't get over the fact of how much better she is than me. We will never be on the same level. How could she ever love someone like me?" I said pathetically.

"Hmmmmm, well of course I can't tell you what to do, but I suggest you think long and hard before making any decisions. You of all people should know that she has a tough exterior, but is all marshmallows inside." He laughed again.

"I know, I know. I'm trying." He clapped my shoulder before starting to walk away.

"Oh Carlise…I uh…just wanted to say thank you again for all of this. I really appreciate you taking me in and giving me these amazing experiences. It's too much and I will pay you back as soon as I can, I swear."

It had been fours months since Alice put my money into the stock market and I was surprised at how quickly it grew. I didn't know exactly how much money I had, but I knew it was a lot.

"There is no need to thank me Jacob and certainly no need to repay anything. You are family." He smiled and then sauntered off to Esme who was lightly arguing with some woman on the importance of arts in the education system.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see a tall dark haired woman starring at me. She was dressed in a tight red strapless number that stopped mid thigh. She had her hair in a high ponytail and dark mascara covering her mysterious green eyes.

By human standards, I guess she was pretty, but I was surrounded by the most gorgeous woman on earth living with the Cullens so this girl was just average to me. She smelled like peaches and nectarines, but I could also smell a hint of red wine on her breath.

"Hi. I'm Sarafina. Just saw you standing over here alone and I thought I would say hello."

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black. How are you doing tonight?" I asked politely.

'Wonderful. I have a couple paintings in the show, but I hate coming to these things. My mother dragged me here. Where are you from?"

"Newport…Vermont. You?"

"Rochester."

We started talking and I found out that she was a senior at some private school upstate and even though she was really good at it, she only participated in art because her mother wanted her to. She was really nice and always had something witty to say. We spent about an hour just going over the basics before she linked her arm in mine and took me to see her paintings.

"You see the ones with the red tags?" She asked pointing to one of hers.

"Yeah…"

"That means that an art dealer wants to purchase it. Last month, one of my pieces went for three thousand dollars to some rich Norwegian guy."

"That's cool. What did you do with the money?" I asked not really caring.

"Bought a new gasket for my BMW."

And then the floodgates opened. I found out that her real passion was cars and being rich allowed her to purchase the essential tools to fix her vintage collection. We talked for another hour about everything vehicle related. She always smiled sweetly and laughed at my jokes…that was until Nessie came over.

"Jake guess what? I found out that the red tags mean someone is going to buy the piece and mine has two. Two people want to bid for my artwork." She jumped excitedly.

"Wow that's great Ness. When do you know who gets it."

"Oh…I'm not selling it…I was actually going to give it to you. I mean…if you want it." She replied awkwardly.

What did I do to deserve her?

"Of course I do Ness, but this is really big. Go ahead and sell it. I can take one of your paintings any day." I said smiling.

She then turned to the left and her face fell as she noticed Sarafina. I decided to introduce the two.

"Oh …Ness, this is Sarafina. Sarafina, this is Renesmee, my uh…. sister."

"Sister?" Sarafina asked surprised.

"Yeah, adopted remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well it's very nice to meet you Renesmee. I was just telling your brother here how much I like working on cars. It seems we have that in common." She laughed.

"Yes, well Jake sure does love his cars." Nessie replied acidicly while staring at our linked arms. When I realized her gaze, I quickly let go of Sarafina.

"I'm going to go back over to the paintings." Nessie said before darting off to the main area.

How could I be so stupid? I had almost kissed Nessie today and now I was here arm-in-arm with some other girl. This would not end well.

"Your sister is so sweet. And her shoes were divine." Sarafina said.

"Look, Sarafina. I'm sorry if I gave you the young impression, but I kinda like Nessie. I know that might sound weird but she is definitely more than a sister to me. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be leading you on like this. I think your' re awesome, but…."

Her face fell and suddenly became angry, but she quickly recovered before smiling sweetly.

"No problem Jacob, I totally understand. It was nice meeting you then. I'm just going to go walk around some more." She said before walking away.

Ok good. That was easy.

She walked off to the main area and I was left to look at some of the other paintings in the wing. After about thirty more minutes, I decided to go find Nessie. I was walking back when I heard her quiet sobs echoing through a corridor. I walked quickly to where the noise was coming from and found Nessie sitting on the floor crying.

_What the hell?_

"Nessie…Renesemee? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked frantically.

"No, no Jacob…I'm fine really. It's alright. I'm being such a baby. Go back to the party." She tried to placate me.

"Hell no Ness. What is going on? Really, just tell me?"

"I just….I mean…how do you feel about me Jacob…really? Am I your sister or girlfriend or what?" She asked without lifting her head.

_What do I say? Someone help please._

"I….I don't know Ness. I like you, I really do, but there are just some things I need to work out in my head."

"Jacob, you can't keep doing this to me. I mean, we were going to kiss this morning, do you realize that? And now your'e getting all chummy with some chick who was hanging all over you. The bitch just spilled red wine all over my new shoes Jacob. She ruined the shoes that you bought me." During her speech, her face went from sadness to rage.

"She did what!?" I asked.

"She came up to me and just dropped her wine glass on the floor."

She pulled off her heels and showed me the red spotted, cream-colored shoes that she adored. I wasn't mad because the nine hundred dollar ninety-five dollar heels were ruined, I was mad because she loved those shoes and now they were destroyed.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I know you paid a lot of money for them." She replied. She raised her head for the first time and the look in her eyes sent me over the edge. Not only could I see pain, but sadness and embarrassment as well.

Nobody made Nessie look like that.

I sat her on a nearby bench and knelt on one knee as I slipped her feet gently back in the shoes. I knew we had to talk about the kissing situation, but right now I was more worried about getting Nessie out of here.

She was embarrassed about crying in public and I could tell she just wanted to go home. I took her hand and helped her off the stone bench. We walked out of the hall and to the main rotunda. I walked her over to Bella before I started searching for Sarafina.

"Wait Jacob, where are you going?" She asked chasing after me.

"Nessie stay with Bella. We will leave when I get back. Give me five minutes." I said after I kissed her forehead.

The protector in me was growing stronger and I felt the need to confront whatever or whomever it was that made Nessie cry. Sarafina ruined my Nessie's night and in my book, she deserved to be punished. Of course I wasn't going to hit her or anything, but I wanted her to know that what she did was intolerable, Carlilse's rules be dammed.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward getting everybody ready to go.

_Make sure Nessie stays with you_. I told him silently with my thoughts.

I walked back to the main rotunda and saw Sarafina smoking with a crowd of kids next to the back door.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?" I asked when I reached their group.

She laughed, "I take it your girlfriend showed you her shoes. They weren't all that anyways, I was doing her a favor."

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend and second, why are you being such a bitch? Nessie didn't deserve that. What the hell did she ever do to you?"

"I just didn't like her. Can't I not like people Jacob or is that not allowed?"

"Oh so you got along great until I told you to stop touching me and then you magically turned into a bitch?"

"So what if I did? You led me on the whole night and as soon as that slut came over, you completely forgot me. I know we only just met but damn…I'm not disposable trash." She shouted.

"That's exactly what you are. Nessie is a great girl and you would have really liked her if you weren't so preoccupied with rectifying your ego."

"Fuck you Jacob."

"Go to hell. It was nice meeting you." I replied sarcastically before walking back to meet the Cullens.

I knew they heard what I had said with their super hearing, but no one asked any questions as we made our way to the cars.

I opened the door for Nessie and climbed in after her. I held her hand silently during the entire trip back to the hotel. We were leaving the next morning and I was glad to get back home so resume our lives.

I helped Nessie out of the car before walking towards the lobby. I noticed that none of the Cullens were following us.

"We are going to go hunting outside of the city to prepare for the trip home. We will be back in the morning." Edward said.

I hadn't even noticed that the Cullens hadn't hunted since we came to New York. It is always easy to forget they're vampires.

"Oh….ok. Well have fun." I tried to smile but knew it looked horrible.

Nessie and I walked to the elevators and got to our suite within minutes. I was still a little mad from my conversation with Sarafina but knew I was going to have to calm down so I could talk to Nessie.

We both stood in the foyer of the suite but on opposite sides of the huge table situated in the middle. I took a couple deep breaths before I started, "Look Nessie, I'm sorry if what happened this morning made anything awkward. I don't know what I was doing."

"I asked you at the art show but I didn't get an answer, how do you feel about me?"

"I….I… don't know Nessie. I have so many things going through my head right now…."

"What does your heart feel because I know what mine does. Every time I see you I have to literally grab hold of something so I don't fall over. Whenever I hear your voice, I feel safe and protected. Every time I look into your eyes, I see the love you have for me, but I want to know if that love I anything more than brotherly because I care for you Jacob…a lot." She exclaimed boldly.

As I listened to her words, I couldn't take it any more. The wolf in me erupted as she poured out her heart and stood there starring directly into my eyes. I walked to her from the left side of the table and pushed her gently against the back of the door. Our breathing was both labored and I could feel her body curve up to meet mine. It was all I could do not to throw her on the ground and ravish her.

_That would be inappropriate._

The way her body fit perfectly with mine felt so right. How could I not have her?

I leaned my head down and lightly brushed my lips across hers. The kiss started off lightly but then grew more passionately when she groaned moving her hands from my shoulders up to tangle in my hair. She licked the bottom of my lip and I had to fight back my own groan.

How the hell did she learn to kiss like this?

I could taste the sweetness from her lips and she shivered when I placed my hands on her waist. It was so perfect, exactly as I imagined. Our lips were synced together as one and I decided to move us to a more comfortable position.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her backwards over to the huge sofa by the window. When I felt the couch hit the back of my legs, I laid us both down without breaking the kiss.

She pushed me down gently so that my head rested on the arm of the sofa. She looked so god damn sexy looking down at me while she straddled my waist. She dipped her head back down and we immediately opened out mouths to accommodate the other.

I rested my hands on her ass and it felt so good. She moved her hands to my chest and I could feel her nails dig deeper into my skin. I whimpered, yes whimpered, as she flicked her tongue into my mouth and started licked the roof. We massaged each other's tongues and it was the best experience of my life and then she rolled her hips into mine which caused my pants to grow extremely tight.

I quickly flipped her over so that I was on top and she couldn't feel my progressing hardness. I bent back down to restart the kiss. Nothing could compare to this, not even when I kissed Bella.

And then it sprang into my mind. The time I had tricked Bella, Nessie's mother, into kissing me. How I had asked her to choose me over her bloodsucker. How I almost died when I found out she was getting married to him. How I almost killed her when I actually went to her wedding. And now, here I was making out with her daughter who happened to be four-and-a-half years old.

_I couldn't do this, I shouldn't be doing this._

I jumped off of Nessie and ran into the bedroom slamming the door behind me. I paced the floor of the room frantically trying to sort out the stuff in my mind. I knew she was standing on the other side of the door, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

I had defiled my love on the sofa. I was the sick bastard who would have gladly ravished her right there. I was insane. I couldn't do this. What the hell was I thinking?

Not only did she not deserve a poor red kid from Washington, but she sure as hell didn't deserve a fucking pervert.

"Jacob?" I heard her sweet voice call from the other side of the door.

I went to open it but didn't lift my head to look at her.

"Jacob, what happened? Did I do something wrong?" She whispered.

I didn't say anything because I was too ashamed to even stand in her presence.

"Jacob, look at me please?" I could hear her crying but I still couldn't lift my head.

"Nessie, I can't do this. I shouldn't be kissing you like that. It was wrong of me. I'm sorry." I said in a barley audible voice.

Then she got mad, "Why the hell are you apologizing? It takes two people to kiss and I wasn't complaining, so why did you stop?" She screamed.

"Your just too young. I shouldn't be with you like that when you only four."

"When was the last time you saw a four year old with cleavage? I can't believe you're doing this to me. I love you Jacob, not like a brother, but like my parents love each other. I want to be with you and you're pushing me away." She continued.

She said she loved me but I was convinced she didn't know what that meant. How could she?

"Ness, I'm sorry for pushing you into that but it was wrong. We have to wait until you grow up. I'm sorry." I said sheepishly.

"To you I might be a little girl, but to everyone else I am a woman and I might not be around when you finally grow some balls. Jacob you're killing me here, please don't do this to me. I know I don't deserve you but maybe we could at least try?" She was crying heavily at this point.

"Don't you understand? You're too good for me, that's why I am doing this. You are supposed to be something great and I would just pull you down. You don't need someone in your life like that." I said as I looked at her for the first time. Her make up was running all over her face and her eyes were swollen so much, it looked like she had been punched.

"I'm sorry Nessie…I just can't."

That was all I could say before she rushed out of the room crying. I heard the door of her parent's room open and close loudly. I sat back on the bed to think about what the hell just happened in the past fifteen minutes.

I was in love with Renesmee Carlie Cullen, that much was for sure, but I shouldn't be. I shouldn't have been aroused when our tongues meet and she sexually rotated her hips around on my lap. What would the family say when they realized I had made out with their princess? Would they be ashamed? Would they send me home?

Oh god. What had I done?

I just laid on the bed and closed my eyes, not trying to go to sleep, but I eventually passed out.

I was woken up by an angry Alice who threw my clothes at me before storming out of the room. It took me awhile to remember why I was so bummed out but then all the memories from last night came flooding back and I was still ashamed. I took a shower before putting on my sweatpants and t-shirt, Traveling and playing were the only reasons Alice allowed me to wear the sweatpants that I loved so much.

All of our bags were packed so no one had to rush to the airport. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the sitting room where everyone was waiting. I took a quick inventory and noticed that Edward, Bella, and Nessie were not present. I looked at the faces of my surrogate family and noticed shame, anger, confusion, and pain. They must know about what happened. I decided to speak first.

"Look…I know you guys are ashamed of me and I am sorry. I know what I did was wrong." I said mainly at Carlisle.

No one spoke.

Then Esme came over to me with a stern but loving look.

"Jacob we aren't ashamed of you. If you have feelings for my granddaughter, then I am ecstatic for you, but what were you thinking? She is really torn up right now. She wouldn't eat anything last night and cried the whole time. It kills me to see her like that."

What the hell had I done?

"Where is she? Can I talk to her? I have speak to her." I asked.

"You don't deserve to speak to her you mutt! How could you do that to her…." Blondie screamed at me before being controlled by Carlisle's stern voice.

"Rosalie please. Jacob She left with Bella and Edward early this morning. She felt really embarrassed and didn't want to see you. I'm sorry, but I warned you this might happen."

"What? Why doesn't she want to talk to me?" I asked looking around the room.

"Dude… she poured her heart out and you rejected her." Emmett replied with a sullen look.

She didn't want to see me. Shit.

Why couldn't she see that this was all for her. I loved her so I had to protect her. We shouldn't be in a relationship. This is what's best…isn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

The Worst Time of my Life

Renesmee's POV

Everything belongs to SM

**This is a real tearjerker of a chapter, but I promise good things. It's going to be a super long one so strap yourselves in for the ride.**

**______________________________________________  
**

Someone just kill me now. Please, I can't take this anymore.

It had been three weeks since we came back from New York and I was miserable. I had told Jake that I loved him and just like I predicted, he shot me down. I thought I would be able to get over it, but with each passing day, my pain grew worse.

I wasn't speaking to anybody but Alexia, not even my family members. I was in a pure catatonic state and didn't get much sleep these days. Grandpa Carlisle even took me to the hospital's head physiatrists, but I sat in the session without uttering a word.

I was mad at Jake for giving me the best kiss of my life and then pulling away. I was embarrassed for pouring out my heart to him only to be rejected. I was sad because I was hurting my family by not speaking to them. But most of all, I was terrified for what the future held.

I wanted things to go back to the ways things were, I really did, but every time I saw Jake's face, I would internally break down. Every night before I went to bed, I would lay on my comforter and cry. My eyes were always red and puffy, but I didn't care. I even stopped being concerned about what I looked like and the only reason I went to school presentable was because Alice literally dressed me every morning. I only ate when I felt myself fighting the urge to pass out from malnutrition and didn't even bother to hunt. My mother had to bring me elk's blood in a cup just so I could get some form of nutrients.

School was awkward because the essence of Jake was always there. I had to run into the bathroom to cry one day when Olivia asked me why Jacob and I weren't talking anymore. She would notice. I moved across the room in calculus and stopped answering questions in my classes. Nobody, but my family and Alexia, knew what had happened between Jake and I, but the rumor around the school was that he forced me to have an abortion when I told him I was pregnant with his child. Stupid humans. I had a feeling that Mark and David knew, but they never said anything to me.

I sat at lunch with my family, but just stared at my plate and pushed the food around with my fork. Alexia tried to help me, but I only talked to her in art when I asked for her advice on one of my paintings. As each day passed, I watched my life slowly drift by while I progressively went crazy. The lack of physical and emotional contact with Jacob was making me insane, but what could I do? He didn't want me and he never would. I have to get used to it I guess.

Jacob tried to apologize every morning before school, but I would just walk past him without a word. I rode with mama and daddy leaving Jake to drive by himself.

Today was Jake's last basketball game and daddy was forcing me to go.

As usual, I sulked at lunch while I listened the students talk about nothing. I could hear Emmett laugh at a stupid joke Mark made and I knew mama had her eyes on me. Jake sat across the table shoveling food in his mouth, but I could tell he wasn't enjoying it.

Suddenly, daddy's body stiffened, but I didn't care why. I smelled the strong, sweet aroma of human as someone approached our table. Everyone went silent and looked because no one ever approached us besides Dominic.

I looked up and saw a scrawny, blonde haired boy make his way over to my seat. He was literally shaking as he pulled a red rose out of his jacket pocket and placed in gently on the table. There was a thin piece of paper attached to the stem and had his name written on it.

I had totally forgotten about the Rose Cotillion. Was that still happening? Shit. I had to find an escort. I guess the courting has begun.

"Re…Renessm….Renesmee Cullen?" He stuttered embarrassingly.

"Yes?" I replied just as embarrassed since everyone's eyes in the cafeteria had turned to watch our spectacle.

"Ummm…my name is Christopher Merat, I am a junior and I would like to submit my name as a contender to be your escort to the Rose Cotillion." He said in one breath.

"Oh…well thank you Christopher. That's very sweet of you. I haven't decided on who to take yet, but I will be sure to let you know ok?"

"Yes of course and thank you for even considering me." He walked away but not before tripping over someone's book bag and landing with a loud thud.

I heard Jacob snicker, but he fell immediately silent when I glared at him. How dare he laugh at my possible escort. Christopher was doing a better job than he was at courting me.

Before the end of lunch that day, I received three more red roses from guys who to be honest, I didn't even remember their names. Alice had taken all the roses and placed them in her bag. She had devised an organizational system so that I could find the perfect escort. Jacob was no longer an option since our big fight, so now I had to take this courtship thing seriously.

I walked the halls after lunch and stayed zombie-like until art.

"Hey Ness…how you doing today?" Alexia asked hesitantly.

"Lousy, as usual. Getting worse by the day, but you know me, always hide it." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, but, why are you doing this Ness? Are you trying to prove something?" she asked sheepishly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while I began to paint.

"Have you seen Jacob lately, I mean really seen him? He looks like shit, worse than you even. It looks like he hasn't slept in years and that five o'clock shadow he has going on is not attractive. You should trying talking to him about this thing that went down in New York."

I hadn't really looked at Jacob since we got back. Every time I thought about him, I broke down, no telling what would happen if I actually looked into his gorgeous eyes.

"No…I uh…I can't talk to him about this. I told him that I loved him and he said I was too young. How do I start a conversation now?" I could feel myself begin to tear up so I just took a deep breath and shook my head. "I just can't Alexia…"

"Ok look, he didn't want me to tell you this, but yesterday he told me that he would do anything to take back what happened in New York. He said he feels the same way and he wants to fix it but you won't even look at him. What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Look, he might say he loves me, but I still can't get past what he told me. He thinks I'm too young and he doesn't love me the same way I love him so why should I even try? I have already embarrassed myself enough for one lifetime."

She just sighed and continued her piece. We didn't speak for the rest of class, but I knew she wasn't mad at me. She was just trying to help.

As the last bell rang, I felt relieved that school was over, but then remembered that I had to come back for Jacob's game. I made my way to the cars where everyone was waiting except Jake who was staying for pre-game practice. I was relieved I didn't have to see him for a while. I walked to the car and my father tried to rush me into the seat for some reason. I was literally pushed into the car, but not before I heard my name being called.

I jumped out and groaned as Olivia made her way to stand in front of me and my family.

"Hey….Nessie I just wanted to ask you a question." She asked with a smile, but I could hear the bitchiness behind her sweet exterior.

"What do you want Olivia? I'm not pregnant nor have I ever been pregnant. Does that answer your question?" I said nastily and heard Emmett snicker behind me.

"Well that's good to know, but I was actually coming over to make sure there was nothing going on with you and Jake." She replied with a twinkle in her eye.

I was taken aback by her question. I knew the girl was nosy, but I never thought she would have the gall to approach me about the rumors.

"Uhhhh….no. Why?" I asked skeptically.

"I was just making sure so that there weren't any complications when I asked him to be my escort to the Rose Cotillion." She smiled.

_Oh hell no this bitch didn't just say that._

My father groaned because he knew my composure was short lived and my break down was coming.

"I thought the guys were supposed to ask?" I said lamely.

"Well yeah usually, but its not a big deal if we ask someone. Ok, well that's all I have to say to you." And then I heard the sound of her Ugg boots crunching through the grass as she walked away, but I couldn't see her because my eyes were filled with tears.

My mother ran to my side and wrapped me in her arms. She opened the back door again and pushed me inside. She let me cry on her shoulder the entire way home.

I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes and noticed the familiar scent of my room. I sat up and took in my surroundings. The clock flashed seven and I knew it was almost time for Jake's game to start so I got off the bed.

As I headed to the door, I saw a note on my dresser.

_Renesmee,_

_The rest of the family has already left for the game, which starts at 7:30. I expect you to be there to support Jacob. I know your not feeling well, but we want you to get out and not stay in the house all day. You can drive your car to the school, but please don't get stopped by the police._

_Love you,_

_Daddy_

In an effort to cheer me up, daddy has been letting me drive to small places like the grocery store or the post office. Normally I would be ecstatic, but now it was more of a way of getting from point A to point B. No fun whatsoever.

I walked down the marble staircase and left the house without a look back. I walked to the garage and leaped into my red baby. It was so high off the ground; I had to jump, which was never a good idea especially with my heels on. I made the ten-minute drive to the school and saw the parking lot packed with cars. I parked behind the gym and proceeded into the stadium.

The place was crowded and I had to search up the steps until I found my family sitting at the top. My heeled feet clunked up the stairs and I sat next to my mother on the edge of the bench.

She kissed my cheek, "How was your nap sweetheart?"

"Good. I'm sorry for ruining your shirt earlier." I replied.

"No problem, I'm glad you came. I was going to send Emmett back to the house to drag you out." We both laughed but mine was pained and she noticed.

I saw Jake sitting on the court with the rest of his team during a huddle, but his eyes were on mine and I finally saw what Alexia was talking about. He looked worse than me and that was saying something. Not only was his hair completely shagged, but his face was sunken in like he had lost weight. He had dark bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks and he looked sick.

"What's he thinking about daddy?" I whispered quietly so that only our group could hear.

"He says he's sorry and he doesn't understand why you won't speak to him. He's hurting Nessie." My dad said sullenly.

I didn't reply as I watched the teams warm up. I know I was being stubborn but I just couldn't do it. I had embarrassed myself beyond belief and I couldn't even take back my words because everyone knew they were true.

The game began and everyone cheered as Jake made basket after basket. He was becoming quite the super star and had even been approached by a college scout. I slapped on a smile just to appear happy, but everyone knew it was fake. I never smiled anymore.

All was going well until the opposing team took a time out. The teams walked off the court and took a seat as the coaches instructed their players. I was so wrapped up in appearing happy, I didn't even notice Dominic make his way up the stairs.

His scent wasn't the normal one of rosemary. There was something else mixed in…. flowers? Roses?

Oh no.

I let my eyes wander until I found him climbing the stairs with a huge bushel of roses heading straight towards my family. I blushed the deepest color of red imaginable as I saw almost every eye turn to watch what was going on, but the noise level didn't die down which made me feel a little better….just a little. Everyone already knew what he was about to ask as he took the last few steps towards me.

He handed me the roses, "Renesmee, I know you have been getting a lot of offers lately, but I would love it if you would consider me for being your escort for the Cotillion. I have never wanted to actually be in the thing until this year and I think we would make a perfect pair." He smiled sweetly.

I could tell that people in the gym were shocked that he had the audacity to ask me in front of a room filled to capacity. The girls giggled at my reaction and the boys growled because their competition had just got much harder.

"I…uh…well thank you for these. They're really too much, but...um…I will let you know what I decide soon. We don't have to be final with anything until the 25th of February so I have some time to review my options." I said weirdly.

"Perfect. I don't want you to feel pressured but I want you to know that I think you are the most wonderful girl I have ever met." He said while staring directly into my eyes.

"Well thank you I guess."

I thought he would walk back to his seat, but instead I notice him walk toward grandpa Carlisle.

Oh no. What now?

Daddy grunted and I was getting more nervous by the second. Dominic approached grandpa and held out his hand. I could see him flinch from Carlisle's cold skin but he stood firm.

"Sir, my name is Dominic Chavanne and I was just wondering if I could ask your permission to take your daughter on a date this Friday?" He inquired formally.

Say what now?

Grandpa's head movement was so quick, only us supernatural beings caught it. He looked at daddy for an answer. Daddy nodded his head and I could hear the grinding of his teeth.

"Well of course you would have to ask my daughter, but if she says yes, I would be happy to oblige." Even though Dominic had been schooled at the finest institutions and trained in etiquette from birth, he seemed shocked at how smooth and eloquently Carlisle spoke. He quickly recovered and said thank you before making his way back over to me.

"Renesmee, would you like to accompany to diner on Friday evening?"

_Jesus Christ, can't I just stay at home and sulk. That's all I want to do damn it. But if Jake could have a date, then so could I._

"That would be lovely Dominic, thank you." I smiled.

He nodded then walked back down the steps to his seat. This all occurred within five minutes although it seemed much longer. As I searched the crowd, I saw Olivia's evil face glare at me and several other girls look on in complete shock. I sent the flowers down to Alice who was practically jumping up and down because she now had a date to get me ready for. It was only Tuesday so I had some time to prepare myself.

The teams were still on time out and I heard a chair hit the wooden floor of the gym as Jacob jumped up and rushed out of the door into the cold winter night. I was marginally worried.

"He went to go phase Nessie, he can't take it anymore." Daddy said answering my thoughts.

Everyone started talking about Jake's sudden departure, so in an effort to calm the situation, grandpa went to the coach and made up some bullshit story on how Jake's knee had been hurting him for the past couple of weeks. After that got around, everyone went back to normal. We waited for fifteen minutes until we realized he wasn't going to come back, so we all got up and left.

I drove back home and headed in doors without speaking to anyone. He was sitting on the bottom of the stairs in his normal sweatpants with his head in his hands. I held my head high while I walked past him up the stairs. I only reached the second step before his heated hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. The fire from his touch almost sent me into frenzy, but I remained calm on the outside while my heart stampeded in my chest.

I saw the worst look in his eyes that told me he was dying inside and I wanted to take his pain away, but I still couldn't get past the embarrassment from New York. He had made it clear what he wanted and it wasn't me.

"Ness please, I can't take this torture anymore. I'm sorry from what happened in New York, but I need you and you're pushing me away." He said in his husky voice that sounded cracked indicating he had been crying.

"Oh really Jake? You're being tortured. How about you try confessing your love for someone only to be told you're not good enough. Come talk to me when that happens." I replied nastily. It felt so good to talk to him even if I was spitting out acid.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I know what I said hurt you, but at the time I just couldn't give you what you wanted." He said a little louder.

"And now….?"

The moment of hesitation was all I needed. I ripped my hand from his grasp and made my way into my room to cry myself to sleep.

The rest of the week went by just as horribly and I only knew it was going to get worse because today was my first date. Alice and Rosalie had been going crazy trying to find me the right thing to wear and how to style my hair. I didn't really care about any of that because I knew, this was just a simple date and wouldn't be anything more. I liked Dominic but I knew he would never measure up to how I cared for Jacob. Why even try?

I was now the most hated girl in school because by the end of the week, I had received over two hundred red roses all with different tags to identify the owner. They were in my locker, left on my seat in class, delivered to the house, given to Carlisle at work by nurses and doctors who wanted to put their son's names into the ring.

I got roses from different schools all over the state that came with letters and pictures. Alice and Esme had a huge dry erase board in the family room that held the boy's statistics. Height, weight, hair color, eye color, muscular stature, it was all put into consideration. Surnames like Kennedy, Astor, Guggenheim, and Butler lined the board. Alice said she was narrowing down my choices based on my dress, which I had yet to see. It was very flattering that so many people wanted to be my escort but I didn't want anyone to take me but Jacob.

Jake almost phased in the parking lot yesterday when four roses were placed on the hood of his car. He snatched them off and threw them at me which made daddy growl but I calmed him down with my thoughts.

This was all getting to be too much for me, but I kept my composure. All this was too superficial and I couldn't see how anyone would care about a stupid cotillion. It did make me feel better that Olivia snarled at me every time I passed her in the hallways. She had only received twenty roses, which before I came along, would have been an accomplishment. She even asked Jake to be her escort in front of the entire lunch table but he didn't give her a definitive answer. Her face fell but then lit back up when he smiled and told her he would strongly consider it.

I wanted to pop that inflatable bitch and watch her fly around the room, but of course, that would be un-lady like. Psssh…like I cared.

Today was Friday and I was extremely nervous, I had never been on a date before and didn't know what to expect.

I sat in Alice's huge bathroom and waited for the torture to being. I had already taken my shower and I was sitting in a towel as Alice applied my make up. As usual, it was perfect. I had a dark "smoky eye" that was beautifully done in a black that wasn't overbearing. My cheeks were lightly blushed and I could taste bubblegum on my lips from the thin layer of pink lip-gloss that covered them.

I looked so natural, but still "dolled up" as Alice put it. Rose then moved on to my hair, which she left in its loose curls. Its whole mass was swept over my right shoulder to create a fishtail style that hung past my ear right above my breast. She place bobby pins on the side to keep it in place and applied a small amount of hair spray.

I was then put into my dress, which was a strapless burgundy colored Carmen Marc Valvo creation. It had a corseted bodice that pushed up my breasts and a cinched waist that was adorned with a jeweled floral arrangement. It had a couple layers of tulle underneath the top fabric, which made it more full than a normal cocktail dress.

It stopped just above my knees and I was worried that I would be cold, considering that it was January, but Alice came to the rescue with a black pea coat with burgundy buttons and straps matching the dress' color perfectly. Of course it was all beautiful, but nothing compared to the shoes. The Manolo Blahnik Hangisi was considered the Jaguar of the shoe world and they were now nestling my feet. They were taper toed, black satin with a square rhinestone detail on the toe. They had a thin five-inch heel that was shiny because it was covered in aluminum. Apparently this addition made them painless to walk in, but I wouldn't have noticed because my skin was harder than the average human and the pain from the walking didn't affect me. The outfit was topped off with a burgundy Channel clutch.

I was stunning and looked like a woman. Over the past couple of months my growth had stopped completely and I was forever solidified as a young eighteen-year old, which didn't look any different from my sixteen-year old self. I was nervous at first because Nahuel said his sisters didn't stop growing until they were seven, but after a quick phone call to the Amazon, grandpa assured me that everything was perfectly normal.

I walked out of the room with my aunts and loved the sound of my new heels as they clicked down the marble staircase. I noticed that I was more bubbly than usual and actually felt excited. Maybe it was the date? This was the ultimate test, to see if I could blend seamlessly with normal humans in every aspect of their lives, including dating.

I saw all my family members, even Jake, sitting in the family room and was pulled into hugs by everyone, except Jake. They all commented on my beauty but I didn't really hear them. I sat on one of the couches next to grandma who was reviewing more cotillion applications. By the look on everyone's faces, I knew something was up.

We heard the sound of wheels on concrete as Dominic's car pulled up into the drive. Since they were my acting parents, Carlisle and Esme were the only ones who stayed in the living room while the rest of the family went to the kitchen, which was still in perfect hearing distance.

_Damn. Can't I have any privacy?_

"No." My father replied from the other room.

The doorbell rang and I went to open the door. I saw Dominic dressed in black slacks with a white shirt and a black tie topped off with black dress shoes. His hair was more styled than usual but his eyes were still the same bright hazel they always were. It was very formal and I wondered where we were going. He held another bunches of flowers that consisted of lilies and gardenias.

I smiled at him and he pulled my hand to his lips for a light kiss.

"You look more ravishing than usual Renesmee. I brought your mother some flowers out of respect." He smiled back at me and I let him into the house.

"Thank You Dominic, that was very sweet." Esme said while taking the flowers as her and Carlisle came out to meet us in the foyer.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Cullen. My mother would give her left foot to own a house like this." He laughed.

"Well my husband works very hard so I can indulge our family." She replied sweetly.

Carlisle shook Dominic's hand and ushered us to the family room. We sat in one of the white couches while my grandparents sat across from us. Dominic tried to take my hand but I conspicuously ran it through my hair pretending to fix it. I have begun to notice that it always made me sick to my stomach when any boy touched me besides Jacob.

_Will I ever get over him?_

I could hear the rest of my family arguing from the kitchen.

_I want to go see him squirm_. Emmett snarked.

_No, we have to stay in here. Nessie would kill us if we interrupted her date._ Alice said.

_I'm with Emmett. Let's go interrogate him_. Jacob said.

_Shut up dog. You don't really have a say in anything regarding Nessie. _Rose snapped.

I used my thoughts to tell daddy to shut them up. Everyone feel silent as Carlisle began to speak.

"So Dominic, of course everyone knows about your family but I wanted to know more about you. You are a junior is that correct?"

"Yes sir, seventeen. I will actually be attending boarding school next year in Spain as part of an exchange program, so this will be my last year at Vanderbilt."

" I didn't know that, congratulations." I replied genuinely surprised.

" I was going to tell you at dinner." He said back.

"Very impressive, and what do you plan on doing after high school?" Grandpa asked.

"Well I have had offers from all the Ivy Leagues, but I think I am going to attend the University of Rome. They have the best international business program in the world." He grinned, obviously proud of himself.

We continued to talk for half an hour going over the basics of family and education. I knew they were all questions daddy had prepared because that is something he would do. We got up from the couch and were about to walk out of the family room, but Jacob bounded in carrying a slice of pizza. He acted surprise to see Dominic, but I knew he was spying. I grabbed Dominic's hand and felt the uneasiness in my stomach from his touch, but held on.

"Oh hey Nick. Didn't know you were stopping by _our_ house tonight. What brings you by?" Jake said.

" I was just here to pick up Nessie for our date. Nice to see you Jacob, I always forget you live here too." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah will Ness and I grew up together. We're practically family and I would do anything for her." He looked me directly in the eyes when he said the last part and it took all the strength I had not to run and kiss his lips.

Jacob was about to start talking again, but I quickly interrupted, "As much as I would love to stand here and continue this conversation, Dominic and I have reservations." My voice sounded harsher than normal, and Jake flinched at my tone.

"Ok sure but be careful Ness and call if you need anything." Jacob replied.

"I will be fine Jake."

That was all we said as I pulled Dominic to the door and out to our driveway. He opened the passenger's side door of his extraordinary black Ferrari similar to the one mama had back in Forks. He got in the driver's side and started the car with a roar. He tried to grab my hand again but I pretended to look for something in my purse so I wouldn't have to feel his cold, clammy skin.

We talked about school for the entire fifteen minutes to the restaurant. I never noticed how incredibly boring he was and hated the sound of his monotone voice as it talked about lame shit. We arrived at an Italian restaurant in the next town over; he opened my door and led me to the door before opening it letting me walk in first. We went to the front counter.

"Reservation under Chavanne." Dominic said.

"Oh yes…of course Mr. Dominic. Its nice to have you back with us. How is your father?" The hostess asked as she led us to a private booth in the back.

"Hey is doing perfect Shelly. He is currently handling business in Egypt, but will be back next week."

We slid into our booths and she handed us the menus.

"Well have him come visit us when he gets back. This is his restaurant after all." She laughed before heading to the front of the store.

"Your father owns this place?" I asked.

"Not really, he just put up the most amount of money to get it going about five years ago." Dominic replied.

The night droned on and I was pissed at myself. In my mind, I critiqued every one of Dominic's movements and unconsciously compared them to Jake. The voice I loved so much coming from Jacob sounded weak and powerless from Dominic. I couldn't help but watch as his puny muscles contorted under his shirt, nothing like my werewolf. I knew I should get over him, but I could feel myself breaking down on the inside when Dominic used Jacob's "sure, sure" catchphrase.

During the duration of my date, I came to the conclusion that I would always love Jake and was most likely never going to get over him. The pain in my chest that had started after he rejected me only got worse with each day. I thought I had felt the worst pain imaginable every night when I went to bed, but woke up each morning with more hurt that burned through my chest.

Dominic and I left the restaurant and walked through the lively streets. I was participating and laughing on the outside, but on the inside, I was fading. I wanted my first date to be with Jake and this was nothing like I imagined it would be.

_STOP IT NESSIE. JACOB DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND HE NEVER WILL._

I had to keep repeating the mantra in my head so that I could stay alert.

I asked to go home when the clock hit ten complaining that I was getting sick. He led me back to the car and drove me home all the while keeping up an animated conversation.

I could see the eyes of my family through the window as we pulled up to the house and got out of the car before Dominic could come help me. We made our way to the door and I was about to open it when he grabbed my hand to stop me.

"I had a really nice time tonight Nessie. I have been on several dates, but none of them compare to you in any way. Your amazing and I hope you realize that." He smiled.

"Thank you Dominic and thanks again for the wonderful evening."

He was leaning his face towards mine and I knew what he wanted. I was going to give him a kiss because he deserved it for putting up with me all night, but thankfully, the door swung open to reveal daddy.

"Oh…hey Edward." Dominic replied surprised to see daddy.

"Dominic. Nice to see you again."

"I was uh…just bringing your sister home from our date."

"Yes, I can see that."

Around the school, daddy was known as the mean, cold, yet sexy Cullen brother, so his current demeanor was nothing knew to Dominic.

"Well goodnight Nessie." He lightly kissed my cheek before happily walking down the steps to his car.

Daddy and I just stood there as I replayed the night in my head. He knew I hadn't enjoyed myself and let me go up to my room before my aunts could interrogate me.

I walked to my room and sat on my bed to calm my breathing. I wasn't crying yet, but I knew it was coming. I had begun to hate myself more and more since we came back from New York because I was always crying.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. With my lack of sight, my sense of smell increased and I noticed the overwhelming scent of roses. I reopened my eyes and turned my head to see a beautiful white rose lying on my black pillow. I sat up and saw a piece of paper under the rose. I picked up the flower and smelled it. I had over two hundred roses downstairs but none of them smelled as good as this one and none of them were half as beautiful. I picked up the note and began reading.

_Nessie,_

_I know that I screwed up back in New York but I want you to know that nothing was your fault. You are the most important thing in my life and I hate to see you hurting. These past couple of weeks have been hell on me and I can't take it much longer. I want to tell you the truth._

_You think I don't love you, but you have no idea how much you fill up my heart with joy. I have noticed every subtle change in your body and I hope you don't find this rude, but you drive me fucking insane. I want to hold you and never let go, but you have to understand that watching you grow up has been hard for me. It wasn't too long ago that I was holding you in my arms as a baby and now I am having dreams about our kiss. You can't imagine how scary that is for me._

_This past week has been agony. I have watched as hundreds of guys threw themselves at you and it makes me sick. After you left for your date tonight, I had to run into the bathroom before I threw up the pizza I had for dinner. You are my world and I can't take this anymore._

_I love you Renesemee Carlie Cullen, I love you with all my heart and not like a brother._

_I couldn't tell you before because the last time I told someone I loved them, they choose someone else. I am terrified that you won't love me back and if you rejected me, like I did to you, I would have killed myself. Over these past couple of weeks, I have watched as the light in your eyes slowly slipped away and it kills me to know that I am the one putting you through so much pain._

_With help from your father, I have come to the realization that you are not a four-year-old girl, but an eighteen-year-old woman. And I love you more than you will ever know._

_Again I am truly sorry for hurting you._

_If you will have me, I would like to escort you to the Rose Cotillion. I know I'm not as good as Dominic or all those other guys on your white board but I swear I will try to be better._

_Just don't hate me anymore Ness, I can't take it._

_Remember that I will always love you, no matter what._

_Love,_

_Jacob_

I had never cried so much in my life and could barely make out the words on the paper from all the smudges my tears had created. I couldn't believe that he had written this. This is what I have dreamed about for a full year and all past indiscretions were forgotten.

I rushed down the stairs, still in my date outfit with my letter and rose and ran into the family room where everyone was sitting around smiling. They must have known.

"He's in your studio." Daddy said.

I dropped the things in my hand before I ran out of the house to my studio and nearly ripped the door off the hinges. Jake was standing in the middle of the room in his sweatpants.

He was about to speak, but I ran to crush my lips to his. I was in my heels making me taller but it wasn't close enough. I jumped to his waist and locked my legs around his body while running my hands trough his hair. His lips felt like fire against mine, but I welcomed it. We massaged each other's tongues kissed passionately until I felt myself go light headed from the lack of oxygen.

We reluctantly separated, breathing heavily. He set me back down on the floor, but kept his hands on my hips and looked into my eyes.

"Ness…I meant every word in that letter and I want you to know that I love you." He started huskily.

"I know Jake, I know and I love you too." I gave him another passionate but shorter kiss on the lips. He broke away with a grin.

"Making up for lost time?"

"Hell yeah. I have waited a year to kiss your lips and I will never let you go." I replied.

His eyes went from amused to passionate in the matter of a second and he softly pushed me against the glass wall. He lifted my leg to wrap around his waist and took my lips in his. I could tell that his wolf was growing more dominant, but I loved it. He moved from my lips to the crook of my neck and it felt so fucking amazing. I moaned his name, which made him go crazy. He licked my neck just above my pulse point and I gripped his back so tightly, I could smell the blood from where my nails dug into his flesh.

"Ness," he whispered against my neck, "can you do something for me?"

"Anything." I replied not fully aware of my surroundings.

"Tell me how much you love me. I need to hear it." His masculine voice commanded.

_God this man was going to drive me to do something illegal with just his voice. _

His lips continued to kiss up my neck and landed just below my ear where I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

"You're my everything and I can't live with out you. I feel connected to you on so many levels, its not even funny. You're my protector, my life, my Alpha and I need you with me… always." I said breathlessly.

He actually growled in my ear and it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. He rested his head on my shoulder and tried to calm his breathing.

"Thank You. Thank you Nessie. You have just made me the happiest man on earth and I promise to never let you go." He replied.

I pulled his head up so I could read his eyes. I just looked for a solid minute before I pulled his lips back to mine for a short kiss.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Renesmee."

We smiled at each other and I knew this was the first reappearance of his signature grin I loved so much.

"So…does this make you my boyfriend?" I asked.

"If you will have me, then yes. I would love to take over the role of boyfriend." He said while smiling broadly.

I dragged his head down for another kiss. I just couldn't get enough of him. We pulled away and looked at each other.

He took my hand and interlocked our fingers as we walked back to the house. Everything felt so right, natural. It was as if my life was complete and everything was in its proper place. I could feel myself smiling like crazy and was happy to look foolish for once. He led me into the foyer where the entire family enveloped us in hugs.

"Our family is finally complete." Esme sobbed in my ear.

"Finally, we get the old Nessie back." Emmett said which received him a slap on the head from Rose.

I hugged my daddy and silently told him thank you for pushing Jacob to do the right thing. He walked over to Jake and shook his hand.

"Welcome to the family. Please take care of her."

"You know I will Edward." Jacob said while pulling me by the waist closer to his side.

Everyone went into the family room and sat down. He ushered me to the seat next to him, but I placed myself on his lap and he was happy to accommodate me.

"So I take it you read the letter?" He asked smirking.

"Yes I did. And it was very sweet. Thank you."

"Well then what is your answer?" He said with a devilish smile.

"To…?"

"Will I be escorting you to the cotillion or would you rather go with someone more suitable." I could tell he was worried about how I was going to answer.

I got up from his lap and walked over to the white board. I began erasing all of Alice's hard work and pulling off the pictures, which made her gasp, but I didn't care. I continued until there was nothing left.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked turning back towards the family.

He crossed the room in a single leap and pulled me into a kiss. I could hear the whoops and hollers from my uncles, but couldn't comprehend anything else.

I finally had my happy ending and he was perfect.

I woke up on Monday morning and could already tell I was ecstatic. It was as if the past few weeks hadn't mattered at all and Jake was my remedy. This past weekend had been the beginning of my new life and I was never going to look back.

I hopped out of bed and made my way to the shower. Today would be a complicated one. Not only was I going to school with a boyfriend, damn that sounded good, but I was also going to have to explain myself to Dominic. He would probably want to know why I led him on, but I would worry about that later, now was my time to just enjoy the moment.

After I bathed myself, I went to my closet and felt bubbly while picking out clothes. Alice had set something out, but I wanted to wear something more comparable to my mood. It had been unseasonably warm for Vermont these last weeks so only alight jacket was required.

I chose a zebra printed short dress that came mid thigh and threw on some black tights so that the outfit would be "school appropriate". The dress was littered with sequins so it sparkled when it hit the light. I always thought sequins were tacky, but on me, the dress looked beautiful. It had modest neck that dipped to my collarbone and short sleeves. I grabbed my long pea coat and put it on to keep up the allusion I needed warmth. I decided to wear the Manolo Blahniks from my date because they were now "Jake's shoes".

The night of the date after we told the family good night, we made our way to his room for another heated make out session. We climbed on his bed and I wanted to take my shoes off, but he requested I keep them on because they made me look sexy. That was all I needed, they stayed glued to my feet until daddy threw me out of the room at two in the morning. I would have gladly stayed up with Jacob just talking, but I knew I had to get some rest. Jacob sure knew how to tire me out.

I grabbed my black clutch and walked down the stairs. Jacob was waiting at the bottom and I could feel my cheeks nearly burst from all the smiling.

I descended the stairs slowly to see what he would do. I stopped on the fourth step from the bottom and waited.

"Are you going to make me suffer?" he asked with a smirk.

"I can't go all the way Jacob. I need you to meet me." I replied with my own smirk.

He bounded up the last few steps and knocked the wind out of me with our most passionate kiss yet. He took my lips possessively with his and licked the bottom one. I opened my mouth to grant him entrance and felt a shock go through my entire body when his tongue explored. I wanted him to make the growling noise again so I lightly bit his tongue and received the sexiest noise I had heard in my life. Through all of this, his hands explored my waist and hips while my hands traveled through his hair.

Last night, during another round of hotness, I found a new way to make him moan. I let my right hand rest on the top of his head and used my gift to replay the scene from last night. It was like two kisses in one and I was never so happy to call myself a freak. The passion from both kisses was taking me over the edge and I could feel my body go to that dangerous place I couldn't come back from. I knew we had to stop soon but I wasn't going to do it. I don't know where I got all the courage to experiment with Jacob but with him, it just felt natural.

It felt like I was floating and never wanted to come down. He pulled back, but I could tell he didn't want to. He smiled at me and breathlessly whispered, "That was so fucking sexy, I didn't think I would be able to stop."

"I know what you mean. Those four hours of sleep I had last night without you were torture, but at least you were in my dreams." I smiled and lightly pecked his lips twice before I totally pulled out of his embrace.

I had been so wrapped up in our passion that I didn't use my senses to their fullest. Now that I was free from Jacob's magical hypnosis, I could distinctly smell my two uncles and looked around a corner to see them both spying with smirks on their faces.

"The only reason I'm not going to run after you and kill you is because I am wearing my favorite shoes." I nastily told them.

"The lust coming off you two is astounding. I don't think that's healthy little niece." Jasper said with a smile.

"You wouldn't have done anything anyway." Emmett boldly said while stepping into the open.

Jacob growled when he realized what they had been doing. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers, which calmed him down considerably. I knew he wouldn't have hurt Emmett, but I couldn't guarantee he wouldn't phase.

"Oh really….?" I said wickedly.

I went into the sitting room where the rest of my family was lounging.

"Rose, Alice, I just wanted to tell you that your husbands are perverts an I expect them to be punished for spying on me with Jake." I turned back around to face my uncles and their faces fell. They knew they were in trouble.

"No problem Ness…" Alice smiled. "I can't speak for Emmett, but Jasper won't be having sex for the next month."

"What?! Come on sweetheart, I didn't mean any harm." Jasper said.

"Oh well. I hope this teaches you to leave our niece and her boyfriend alone."

"I think that's a great idea Alice, same goes for Emmett." Rose said. The rest of the family snickered whiled my uncles pouted.

I left the family room and headed to the garage with Jacob smiling widely.

"That was mean Ness." Jake replied with laugh.

"They deserved it."

I knew he was waiting to see which car I would ride in because he held back trying not to drag me to his car. I decided to play with him a little. I walked to daddy's Volvo and stood waiting. His face fell and he looked like a child who had gotten coal on Christmas.

I smiled and pulled away, "Of course I will ride with you Jacob, thanks for asking by the way."

"I didn't want to make you do anything you didn't want to. This is both our first relationship and I don't want to screw it up." He said while looking into my eyes.

"Hmmmmm…ok. Then how about this? We take it slow because I don't think I will ever want anybody but you and I can't screw this up either."

"God, I love you." Jake said before pulling me into another kiss.

After a few seconds, he pulled a way and helped me into his giant Hummer. The rest of the family had just left so we made our way to school by ourselves. As we pulled into the parking lot, I got more and more nervous. I had no idea how to be a girlfriend especially in public.

"Jake, are you nervous?" I asked timidly.

"'bout what Ness?" He replied smoothly as he pulled into a spot by my family.

"All of this," I gestured to the school, "Do you know what people will say about us? You are an eighteen-year-old senior and I am a fifteen-year old freshman. That's illegal. What if someone tells the police? Think about all the rumors people will start." I knew I began to stutter, but waited until he stopped me.

"Ness, Ness, calm down. It will all be ok. We aren't doing anything that would be illegal and people have done worse at this school. Trust me ok? And even if they do talk, let them. I love you enough to take it." He smiled. "We need to be worried about how were going to let people know I'm taking you to the cotillion so I don't have to kill any guys who give you roses."

I smiled back and hung my head embarrassingly.

He got out of the car and rushed over to my side and then opened the door. I climbed out and took his hand. A few students were still in the lot, but the majority were in their first class waiting for school to start. We were walking happily until I smelled the unpleasant scent of bleach…Olivia.

"Jacob! Jacob! Wait up." I heard her repulsive voice say. I snarled and Jake squeezed my hand. Then I had a thought. We had to let everyone at school know about our relationship so that no one else would bother me with this stupid courtship and the best way to get anything around school was Olivia's big ass mouth.

_Jake, we should tell her about us. I guarantee you that by lunch, everyone will know._

He squeezed my hand again in conformation. He turned us around to face Olivia and he grabbed my waist possessively. I don't know about other girlfriends, but that turned me on immensely.

"Hey Olivia. What can I do for you today?" he asked politely.

"I was just wondering if you had made a decision yet on the Rose Cotillion."

"Yeah I'm going to be Nessie's escort. This is actually good that I told you early so that you can find someone else to go with. Sorry."

I knew I looked like a bitch, but I couldn't keep the smug smile off of my face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she stated talking, "Oh…I uh…didn't know you two were speaking again."

"Yeah we made up and things are better then ever. We're kinda dating now so…yeah." Jake said. I looked up and noticed the smug smile on his face too.

Her face fell and I remembered the day she made me cry when she asked Jacob to be her escort. I decided to get my subtle revenge. "If you can't find a date, I'm sure I could give you one of my candidates, I have a lot and I hate wasting them." I said as nicely as possible.

"I can find my own damn escort thank you. And don't think you fool me with your angel exterior, I know that most of those rumors about you are true so don't even try to deny them." She said nastily before turning on her heels to walk swiftly towards the school doors.

Jacob and I continued to walk to the school after her, "You know you're kinda sexy when you're jealous." He whispered in my ear.

"Save it for later Jakey, I have a World History test and your going to make me late." I tried to walk away but he grabbed me back by the waist and I giggled as he spun me around in the hallway.

"You're not going anywhere until I get my kiss."

I sighed and pretended to be annoyed but couldn't keep up me façade. I cracked a smile and pushed him into the lockers for another adoring kiss.

We pulled away. "Let's skip Ness. I need more time with you." He said sadly.

I was seriously considering it, but decided to stay safe. "Jake I love you, really I do, but daddy just gave us his approval. You know he will snatch it right back if our grades slip or if we start messing up."

He sighed and nodded, "You're right…as usual."

I smiled and skipped off to class. Before I reached the end of the hall, I heard his husky voice say, "I love you". I replied the same and we started our days.

Everyone noticed my newer happier demeanor and commented on how I was glowing. I didn't get a chance to speak to Dominic but from the look on his face, I knew he thought that my new happiness was due to him.

_If only he knew the truth._

As lunch rolled around, I was surprised that no one had asked me about my relationship with Jacob. I sat down at the table next to him and pecked his lips. Alexia, Mark, and David already knew so this was not surprising to them.

"She hasn't told anyone." Daddy said replying to my last thought, "She is embarrassed that the only boy she asked, chose someone else."

I knew I was a bitch for thinking it but I didn't really care about her anymore. After all the pain she caused me over these past few weeks, she deserved to have her ego crushed. Jake and I locked fingers under the table and we ate lunch peacefully with the rest of my family. We continued to hold hands while we walked to calculus and I noticed the rumor mill start as people took in our closeness. That should do it. By the end of the day, everyone should know.

_Good. Then I don't have to repeat myself when asked a thousand times "who are you going to the cotillion with?"_

We sat in class and I decided to play with him again. We had our hands locked under our desks so I used my power to show him our passionate weekend and the kisses we shared this morning. I kept my face solid as I pretend to listen to Mr. Robins. Throughout the hour, his breathing grew harsher and I actually saw him sweat as he tried to keep his composure.

I sent him one last blast of emotional passion and heard him growl under his breath. The bell rang and I smiled as I got up from my desk. He stayed seated trying to calm his breathing and regain self-control. I walked out of the classroom smirking and went to art.

I was about to turn the corner into the room on the other side of campus but I felt a cold clammy hand grab my wrist and spin me around.

"Oh….hello Dominic. How are you today?" I asked.

"I was good Nessie, until I found out that you and Jacob were dating. How could you do that?" He asked quietly.

"Do what?"

"You made me believe that I had a chance with you. I don't think you understand how much I care for you. I love you Nessie." I looked in his eyes and saw that it was true.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything that's gone on these past months, but I don't like you that way. I like you as a friend but I love Jacob. You must have known that on some level."

"Didn't you hear me? I said I love you." He replied quietly but with a harsh tone.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Isn't there anything I can do to make you chance your mind? What's so good about him anyways? Do you know who I am?" he asked raising his voice.

"Yes I know who you are but I also know who you're not. Jacob is the only one I will ever love and I have been through too much with him for you to just swoop in and try to take over." I was pissed. How could he ever think he could sever what Jacob and I had?

He grabbed the tops of my arms tightly and I could tell he was just as mad as me. I knew that if I were a normal girl, his grasp would have hurt. My skin was stronger than that, but not impenetrable and I knew I would have bruises in the morning.

The bell for class had already rung and we were the only ones still in the hall. I grabbed his wrists with my hands and could feel him start to let up. I was certain that my strength was more than anything he had ever faced. I pulled him close to my face so he wouldn't misunderstand me.

"I am not going to tell Jacob or my brothers about this, but if you ever put your hands on me again, I will kill you." I said in a whisper.

He was scared but his face was still mad. He was bold and he asked, "Is that a threat?"

I know he did not just challenge me. Hell no.

"Most definitely." I replied before letting go of his wrists and flinging them back at him.

I stomped off to the art room, but didn't feel like going in.

I raced off to the parking lot and inhumanly jumped on the hood of Jacob's Hummer. The basketball season was over so Jake would be coming straight home after school. I waited the hour out on the hood of his car and just tried to control myself.

I knew that I would be able to hide the incident from daddy because I have always been able to control my thoughts around him. The main problem was clothing. I would have to wear clothes that could conceal the bruises I was sure to have in the morning. My arms were sore, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I knew that if Jacob heard about this, he would go ballistic so it was best to keep it under wraps.

I sat until the bell rang. I saw my family coming out of the school and Jacob rushed over to me frantically. He was tall enough that he could place himself between my legs on the hood. He placed his hands on my thighs.

"Baby where were you? I went to the art room but Alexia said you weren't in class." He asked anxiously.

"Its ok Jake, I just needed a little air so I came out here. Its fine." I kissed him on the lips and it seemed to calm him down.

"Ok. I'm not complaining or anything because this is incredibly sexy with you on the hood of my car, but you had me worried. You can't do things like that."

Daddy growled at Jacob's comment. I could tell his poker face had been in full affect this past weekend with the advent of mine and Jake's new relationship. Mama controlled him whenever he got too angry at our thoughts.

"Oh shut up dog, its not like she was running away." Jasper said. From the look on his face, I could tell he was still mad that he wouldn't be having sex for a month.

"Yeah Jake, I was just getting some air. I promise everything is alright." I said.

"OK." He replied with a smile.

He picked me up from his car and led me to the passenger's seat. I was buckled in and then we headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

The Best Time of my Life

Jacob POV

**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. I write really fast and I sometimes don't catch them all. You might have noticed that I spelled Dominic's name differently throughout the chapters, my bad. It's Chavanne, not Chavannel. I have another character that had a similar name but it should all be worked out.:)**

**Now that Jacob and Nessie are together, the evilness can begin.**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

The next two days flew by with unparalleled bliss. Nessie and I spent hours just talking and catching up. We would lie on my bed and laugh for hours about nothing in particular but always enjoying ourselves.

We had hot make out sessions, which I have to admit, were the best fucking thing in the world. She was so adventurous and I had no idea where she learned all that stuff from, but I liked it. Of course we didn't go any further then just kissing since we had agreed to take it slow, but it was hard to keep my hands from going to inappropriate places when she moaned my name or licked my neck.

But I could wait for sex. I didn't want to screw this up. I didn't know how Nessie felt about our relationship, but to me, this was it. She was the one and I couldn't do anything that would jeopardize what we had.

Once everyone at school found out about our relationship, the rumors started. We just laughed them off, but they were getting pretty outrageous. The best one was that I put a Native American charm on her so that she would be bound to me and couldn't leave. It was funny because it was true. I hadn't told her about imprinting or the Bella situation yet because I wanted us to be as normal as possible before I threw the supernatural into the mix.

Now, like the good boyfriend I was, I sat on her bed and watched her try on clothes for out first date this weekend. I wanted to take her out to someplace nice and give her whatever she wanted.

"What about this one?" she asked while bouncing out of the closet in a short green dress with long sleeves and dark brown Channel boots.

"Just like the last ten, perfection. I don't even know why you care, you look good in everything." I said from the bed.

"How can I find the best outfit if you don't give me truthful answers?"

"I am being truthful", I got up from the bed and made my way over to her, "You look stunning, gorgeous, dazzling, sexy, and once again, you're driving me crazy."

She smirked but didn't say anything. I knew what was coming next. She walked over to me in her heels, which turned me on to no end and stretched her head to meet mine. I bent down to capture her lips and the heat erupted.

Every time our lips met, it felt like the first time. She placed her hand on my shoulder and sent me powerful blasts of her raw emotion. Passion, happiness, and lust flowed through our bodies as if they were one. She was so god damn hot; I didn't know how long I could last. She licked my bottom lip and I knew what she wanted. I opened my mouth so our tongues could meet and we began to explore each other.

Over the past couple of days, she had found the spots that made me growl and moan and went straight for them. She licked the place behind my teeth where my gums started and it sent me into a daze. I picked her up and gently laid her on the bed without breaking our kiss. I rested my elbows on each side of her head to stabilize myself and begin using my tongue to lick the roof of her mouth. She moaned and the alpha in me almost ripped off her dress, but I stayed cool.

I noticed that she began to squirm a little like she was uncomfortable so I pulled back to look at her face.

"Babe, what's wrong? Was I too rough?" I asked worriedly.

"No No, it was fine. My arms are just a little sore from the hunting we did yesterday."

That didn't sound right. Why would her arms be sore from hunting? She only had one elk and didn't even exert much strength. I wanted to let it go but her face looked like she was in pain and I couldn't just let her sit there while she was hurting. I got up gently and sat cross-legged in front of her. She had a worried look on her face that told me she was hiding something.

"Ness, what's going on? You look scared. Is it something I did because I swear I didn't mean to. If I pushed you too far, I'm sorry."

"No Jacob it's not any of that. I'm just really stressed about the cotillion and my schoolwork and… it's noting. It's noting."

"You're lying." I said without letting her breath another word.

She averted her eyes from mine and jumped off the bed to go back into her closet. I didn't follow her in because she was changing.

"Come on Ness, tell me what's going on." I asked from the bed.

"I already told you, it's nothing. I am handling it. Don't worry." She said sweetly.

"Well now that I know something is going on, I'll worry anyways, so you might as well spill."

There was a long pause from the closet and I thought she was going to speak, but instead she walked out of the closet in a short-sleeved shirt and I saw the purple bruises that covered her entire upper arm. My mind immediately went back to my horrifying nightmares and it took all I had not to vomit on her bed as I recalled the same bruises from a different situation.

She looked down at her feet and didn't say a word. I got up from the bed and slowly made my way over without touching her. I wanted to pull her into a hug, but I thought that might hurt. How much damage had I done?

"I am so sorry, Ness. I didn't know I was being so rough. I swear I will never touch you again." I said shamefully, "How could I be so stupid?"

It was a couple seconds before she replied in a whisper, "It wasn't you."

Well that doesn't make any sense. I was the only one who could have made bruises on her like that. Well unless someone used all of their strength, but who would do that to my Nessie?

We had learned that although titanium was the only thing that could penetrate her skin, she could get bruises. I remembered the first one she got after falling out of a tree when she was two, she cried for the whole day and wouldn't let anyone hold her but me.

She began to cry and I had to consol her, so I closed the distance and pulled her into a hug. I noticed her flinch from the pain and was about to let go but she grabbed hold of my waist tightly so I knew she wanted me to stay.

I was mad, but not at her. I was mad because someone gave her bruises and once again, the protector in me was about to make his entrance. I pulled back so I could look into her eyes. The thing about Nessie was that she has a stone-cold poker face, but her eyes give away the truth every time.

"Look at me Ness." I commanded in a soft tone. She raised her head and I saw the dried tears on her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"I didn't want you to get mad. I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it." She replied timidly.

"Of course I'll get mad. Someone gave you bruises and that doesn't go unpunished. Who was it? Your dad? Olivia?"

I felt bad for accusing Edward of hurting her because I knew he would never touch her that way, but I had to ask. It took her a couple minutes but then she uttered something I couldn't hear under her breath.

"I didn't hear you babe. You've got speak up." I said in my most loving voice but I knew she heard my anger.

"Dominic." She began to tear up again and grabbed my waist.

"Show me." It was all I could say. I was so pissed I would have phased in her room if she wasn't holding onto me.

She used her power and showed me the confrontation in the hallway. After she was done, I lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. I laid down next to her and let her snuggle up to my bare chest.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you, but I didn't want you to blow up." She whispered.

I didn't say anything because I was about to blow up. But I knew tonight would be about making Nessie feel better and tomorrow would be Dominic's turn.

I could hear Edward telling the family downstairs what was going on. I heard snarls and growls that actually terrified me, but was pulled back to reality when I heard Nessie's breathing even out and I knew she was asleep. I didn't want to leave her so I kissed her forehead and fell asleep on the bed.

I was surprised to see her still in my arms when I woke up. I smiled because if this was how it felt to wake up next to an angel, sign me up. I then saw the healing bruises on her arms and was immediately pissed again. I shook her gently.

"Ness, Ness, baby wake up. We have to go to school."

She groaned and crinkled her face in a cute way. I kissed the tip of her nose and she immediately opened he eyes.

"Can't we just stay in bed Jake?"

"You don't know how much I wish we could, but I think your dad is about to come up here and beat me." I laughed but it was just on the outside. On the inside I was seething mad.

"OK, we can go to school if you just promise me one thing." She asked while sitting up.

I knew what she wanted before it came out of her mouth and I knew I couldn't give her that promise.

"Don't do anything to Dominic. It was my fault. I knew I was leading him on and he just got angry with me. Its ok. I'm fine." She smiled timidly.

"Ness, I don't think you understand how serious this is. Not only did he think he was worthy to put his hands on you, but he marked you. He fucking marked your skin and I can't just let him walk away." I said through my teeth. I had to close my eyes so I could control myself.

I sat up and leaned against the headboard. She got in my lap and straddled my waist. She took my hands and placed them on her hips.

"Jake, listen to me. What do you think it will accomplish if you kick his ass?"

I opened my eyes and looked into her sad face.

"Alright look Ness….I won't hurt him, but I will have a talk with him. He needs to know to back off. That's all I can give you in the way of a compromise."

"I'll take it."

She leaned her head and took my lips in a loving kiss, which lasted for several minutes.

"…and good morning." She laughed after hopping off my lap and heading to her closet.

With that one kiss, the girl took all my anger away and sent me to a different world. The way her lips melted with mine made all this seem so natural and right. I didn't even know how to explain it. I got off her bed and headed towards the door.

"Hey Ness, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. Meet you downstairs."

"Alright." She called back.

I went down the hall to my room and got in the shower. I had found out that Nessie's favorite scent on me was a body wash that smelled like the ocean. So I was now obsessed with using it. I would have brushed my teeth with it if it were healthy. I got out of the shower and went to my closet.

I slipped on the dark wash jeans and long sleeved gray sweater that was hanging on my door. I put on the gray loafers and dried my hair. I trekked downstairs to the kitchen where Nessie was already seated on the barstool eating some waffles while Esme flipped through a cooking magazine. Nessie was wearing simple jeans and a dark blue sweater that clung to her body in all the right places. Her feet were in some blue Versace heels and she looked too damn sexy for school. Her hair was flowing down her back without any clips. While Alice would have called this look casual, I called it incredibly gorgeous. I had to focus my mind on something else so that I wouldn't run into anything.

"Good morning Jacob. I put your breakfast in the oven to keep warm." Esme said after I pecked her on the cheek.

"Thank You, I'm sure it will be delicious as always." I sat next to Nessie.

"Your such a lap dog." She said smiling.

"I will be your lap dog any day and don't you forget it." She kissed my lips and the extra sweetness from the syrup almost made me ravish her on the marble countertop. Esme would not have liked that.

We ate and talked before the rest of the family came down ready to go. We all walked to the garage and got into our cars. Everyone looked really pissed, probably at Dominic, but I told Edward with my thoughts, that I would speak to him when Nessie wasn't around. There was no way we were going to let this go unpunished. I helped Nessie into her seat and then we were off to school.

I could tell she was nervous that I wouldn't keep my promise and in all honesty, I didn't know if I could. Dominic had touched the love of my life and so I was going to hurt him. Things that damaged Nessie have to be destroyed, very black and white, no gray areas.

I grabbed her hand once we both got out of the car and along with the rest of the family, made my way to the building. I couldn't be with her at all times, but I was going to walk her to all her classes from now on, no exceptions. Maybe Carlisle will give me a pass that says my knee was hurting again, just in case I was late. I dropped her off at her world history class and then made my way to the engineering room. Jasper and Edward stopped me right before I got to the door.

"I take it your just as mad as I am about this whole Dominic situation?" I asked them both.

"Hell yeah we are. I knew that bastard was trouble. I just knew it. What are you going to do?" Jasper asked fiercely.

"I promised Nessie I would just talk to him, but I swear if he sets me off, I might kill him." I replied angrily.

"Just don't phase Jacob, we can't afford to make mistakes. I give you permission to do whatever you see fit, but don't hurt him too bad." Edward said with the look of death plastered on his face.

"If you need any help, just call. You know Emmett and I will hold him down so you can get in a few free kicks." Jasper said with a wicked smile.

"I think I can handle it by myself, but I will let you know." And then I went inside, still heated, but under control.

The rest of the day went smoothly, but I knew lunch would be the only time I got to talk to Dominic and that would be eventful to say the least. I wouldn't yell at him in front of everyone so his fragile ego wasn't broken, but I would most definitely take him outside to have our "chat".

I went to Nessie's class before lunch to walk her to the cafeteria. She smiled up at me when she noticed me standing across the hall.

"Hey babe." I said while taking her bag.

"Why Mr. Black. What brings you to this side of campus?" She smiled sweetly.

"Oh….well there is this really hot chick that's in your class and I kinda like her. You might know her." I said.

"Shut up. Your so corny." We laughed all the way to the lunchroom and sat down at the table after getting our food.

I searched for Dominic and saw him staring at us from across the room. Mark who was sitting opposite Nessie and I pulled me out of my thoughts, "Dude, what did you do to piss Dominic off? He was talking about you so bad in physics this morning. I had to shut him up, but he was still pretty pissed."

"Nothing, he got kinda rough with Nessie the other day and he is probably starting lies." I said.

David who was sitting next to Emmett spoke next, "Ness, you might want to stay away from him. There are no concrete details but my dad used to work at the hospital and he treated a girl who came in all beat up. She said Dominic did it, but there was never any proof. He has serious anger issues. Hey Mark, remember when he threw that chair out of a window in seventh grade?"

"Yeah all because the teacher gave him an 'F.' What a douche. Of course, his dad smoothes everything over, but everyone knows he has problems." They laughed.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone this when he asked Nessie out on a date?" Jasper asked from down the table.

"Well he's gotten a lot better over the years, so we figured he was sent to rehab or something." Alexia stated.

I heard Rose reply, "Stupid humans" under her breath.

So not only had he hurt Nessie, but he had injured other girls too. I knew that it was time for our talk.

Before I even got up, Nessie grabbed my arm lightly and looked me in the eye.

"Please Jacob, don't do anything too bad. I'm just starting to like it here. I don't want to move. You promised, remember?"

The look in here eyes almost broke my heart. I knew she would forgive me if I hurt Dominic, but she would still be mad.

"Its ok babe, I promise I'll be on my best behavior." I sweetly kissed her lips and then looked directly at Edward who warned me with his eyes.

I got up from the table made my way over to where Dominic and his friends sat talking about stupid shit. As I approached the table, he stopped talking and stood from his chair.

"What can I do for you today Black?" he asked with his stupid smile.

"I need to speak with you." I replied coolly.

"Then speak."

"Preferably without an audience." I said while looking at his friends.

"Fine. Lets go to the courtyard."

We both left the table and walked out of the cafeteria and to the secluded area behind some trees.

"What do you want Black?" He asked.

"Wow…I guess your polite exterior has cracked. I wanted to talk to you about what you did to Nessie. "

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit. You grabbed her so hard that she has bruises up and down her arms. The only reason you're not on the ground dead is because I promised her I wouldn't hurt you." I shouted.

"First of all, she deserved whatever she got. She has been leading me on since she got here and she never once told me the truth. Secondly, she embarrassed me in front of the whole school. I have been trying to get her since the beginning and I did everything I could but she just wanted you. I paraded my ass around without getting anywhere. Third of all, you're lucky I didn't bash her face in. I if I wanted to do some damage, I would have." He continued to scream at me.

_You promised. You promised. You promised. You promised. You promised. You promised. You promised._

"I swear, if you ever come near her again, I will kill you. I don't want to even she you looking at her. Do I make myself clear?" I got in his face so he could see the terror in my eyes. I began to walk away.

"Its not like she wasn't asking for it." He replied.

Now see, the last time this happened, I beat Ziggy but I knew he would heal. If I attacked this human, he might possibly die. Oh well. Let's just hope they have good food in jail.

I turned back around and reached my long arm out until it made contact with his face. I heard the bones break and saw him go down.

I never thought a human would put up such a fight, but he was feisty. He jumped off the ground and lunged at me. I felt his hands pounding my face and I wont lie, it hurt like hell, but I knew I would be healed by tomorrow so I didn't try to stop him. I pushed him off of me and watched him fly into a tree. I grabbed his shirt and hit him hard in the stomach. He coughed up blood and I could feel his rib breaking under my fist, but I didn't care. This all happened within a minute and I knew it would continue until he was dead.

He stood back up dazed but punched me in the eye. I felt the blood vessels break and pulled back in time to see his other fist coming for my chest. I was about to knee him in the stomach but I turned when I heard a whimper.

I looked into the shamed eyes of Nessie and immediately stopped moving. She wasn't crying but I could see the tears start in her eyes. I just stood there and let Dominic beat the shit out of me. I felt my ribs break and I was in pain, but I wasn't going to fight him in front of Nessie. I thought she was going to run away but she came up to Dominic, who had stopped hitting me when he noticed I wasn't fighting back, and punched him dead in the face. He got off the ground after he recovered and spit out two teeth.

I was so proud.

"I heard what you said and I just want you to know that you are the most sick excuse for a man I have ever met." She yelled at him while he stood trying to figure out what he was going on.

"Don't talk to me that way. You have no right to even speak to me after all I've done for you." Dominic reached his hand up to strike her, but I was already there. I grabbed his wrist and almost crushed it in my hands. She pulled me back just as I was about to hit him again.

"Jacob! Let's go. He's not worth it. Come on!" She tried to get me to come back from my anger.

I let go and pushed him on the ground. "Don't ever come near my family again." I said as Nessie pulled me back towards the school.

We took the long way around so we didn't have to walk through the cafeteria. She took me into the boy's bathroom and locked the door. She sat me on a chair before walking to the sink. I was about to get up but she stopped me.

"Don't move Jacob. I don't know the extent of your injuries. I don't want you to damage anything." She soaked a rag and brought it to my face to clean my cuts.

"I'm sorry Ness. I know I promised, but he was so disrespectful." I said weakly.

"I know Jacob. I was there. You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you didn't phase." She smiled and I knew I wasn't in trouble.

She didn't let me talk anymore because my jaw was swollen. I could already feel myself healing and just wanted to kiss her, but when we tried, the pain was too much so we had to stop.

We stayed in the bathroom and she told me how proud she was of me for not letting it get out of control. Whenever she washed the rag out in the sink, I could see the blood but I was fine as long as Nessie stayed with me.

We heard a knock on the door and I was about to get up to answer but she pushed me back down and went to unlock it.

Of course Emmett was there. He pushed his way into the bathroom and relocked the door.

"Damn doggie. Jasper and me bet on how bad you'd get hit. Guess I won." He laughed.

"Shut up Emmett. He did a worse job to Dominic." She snapped.

"Well in any case, the headmaster is looking for you two. Word got around after that pussy stumble into the cafeteria. It was really funny. Edward told me to come get you. Carlisle and Esme are on their way and they're pissed, just to let you know. Guess someone's getting in trouble. Oh and Edward will talk to you when we get home little niece. " He laughed and left the bathroom to give us alone time.

I knew that everyone would support my judgment expect Carlisle and Esme. They never supported violence unless it was in the most of necessary circumstances.

"Guess we're going to have to suffer the consequences." I said with a smile.

"You don't deserve it. You were just being a good guy. I'll show them what happened, I'm sure you won't get in too much trouble." She smiled back.

We walked out of the bathroom and I grabbed her hand as we made our way to the headmaster's office. I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Carlisle, Esme, Dominic, his parents, and the headmaster.

"Well why don't you come in Mr. Black, Miss Cullen." Mr. Bots ushered us into his office. We took a seat in the chairs next to Carlisle and Esme and he immediately began to check me over.

He was looking at my cuts when he whispered, "I'm proud of you." in only a voice that we could hear. I smiled in acknowledgement of his statement.

Didn't expect that.

Then the inquisition began.

"I want that boy in jail." Dominic's father said.

"Absolutely not, this was an isolated incident and there is no need to press charges." Doc retaliated.

"And Jacob was provoked, Dominic was saying some really horrible things." Nessie said.

"Still, he had no right to put his hands on my son," he turned to Nessie and pointed at her, "..and you young lady should have known better than to play with his emotions like that."

"Hey, back off. She wasn't doing anything wrong." I said standing up.

"Jacob please." Carlisle said.

At this point Dominic's mother began crying, "Look at my baby. He was beaten near death and I think someone needs to be punished."

Esme actually rolled her eyes at all the dramatics. God she was amazing.

The headmaster decided to break things up, "Ok ok let's just all calm down. As Miss Cullen said, Mr. Black was provoked, but that did not give him the right to go to such extremes. Both boys will spend one month in detention and since Miss Cullen also threw a punch, she will spend two weeks. I think that is more than fair. Any objections?"

Nessie was about to speak but I squeezed her hand and silently begged her not to. We were just lucky no one was getting expelled.

We walked out of the office and went to the parking lot. We were all being released from school early. Dominic's father turned to Carlisle and said, "Mr. Cullen, I respect as a person and I think you are one hell of a doctor, but if your son or daughter ever lay another hand on Dominic, I will not hesitate to press charges. Is that clear?"

"Of course Mr. Chavanne, but I should warn you that the same applies to your son. He was very rude to my family and if I hear of any more digressions, I will be forced to take action. Have a good rest of your day." We walked away to the cars, "We will talk when we get home." He kissed Nessie's forehead and got in his car after opening Esme's door.

I went to the driver's side, but Nessie stopped me, "Oh no Mr. You're in no condition to drive. Get in the passenger's seat." She ordered.

"Ness, I'm fine. I can drive home. Do you even know how to drive a Hummer? It's not like other cars."

"Well Exccccuse me. I didn't know I was incompetent." She said while grabbing the keys from my hand. I sighed and relented.

The drive home was uneventful, but Nessie did hit the mailbox coming into the driveway.

I tried to tell her.

We got out of the car and made our way to the family room to await our punishment.

It wasn't really that bad. Bella was the only one who yelled at us for being irresponsible, but we didn't get too much of a punishment. We were banned from TV and had to help Esme in the garden on the weekends, but as long as I got to stay with Nessie, I didn't care.

We were sent to our rooms to cool off and think about what we had done. Whatever.

She snuck into my room to give me a goodnight kiss that left me breathless before leaving to go to bed.

I drifted off to sleep into what became the second worst night of my life.

You know what's coming…

* * *

It had been three days since the night I woke up in the cellar with Nessie and I barely saw her. She was always being grabbed by Gerard and Aldo so they could "have their fun". After the third time they came to get her, she stopped screaming, which hurt worse than her screaming.

She figured out that there was no way I could get to her and I felt like a failure. How could I be her imprinter and not even protect her from these bastards. I cried until my eyes felt like dust and my throat was on fire from the lack of liquid. Whenever they brought her back to the cellar, she had more bruises and more cuts.

The vamps never untied me and I was never let out to go anywhere, even to the bathroom. The woman vamp, which I thought was a lackey, was actually the leader of the coven and she was a supreme bitch. She delivered most of my torture, which I took without a sound. There was no way I was letting these vamps see my pain. I was stabbed and burned with tools that looked like they were medieval devices. I vomited every time they brought Nessie in and "experimented" with her.

They would try to penetrate her skin with different products and used a titanium pole to pierce her side. She would bleed for hours and her skin was even more pale than usual. We had been given one piece of bread a day, but no water. I didn't know how much longer we could last, but I wouldn't give up. I couldn't give up…for Nessie.

I noticed that the three vampires would leave for about an hour every other day and I figured this would be the best time to escape if I ever got untied.

I sat in the corner looking at Nessie directly in the eyes. She looked like hell and I would gladly take her pain as my own if I could. I didn't feel like I deserved to talk so I didn't say anything. She would tell me everyday that she loved me, but how could she? I let her down; I allowed these evil monsters to play with her. How could she love someone so weak?

"I'm sorry Jacob." Her voice cracked and it nearly broke my heart.

"Please don't do this Ness. Please don't blame yourself for anything. This isn't your fault." I cried.

"Yes it is. They told me we could go if I just told them the truth."

"The truth about what Ness?"

"I don't know. I would tell them anything they wanted if it meant I could hold you, but I don't know what they're talking about. They think I'm lying." She began to sob uncontrollably.

My mind was barely working correctly from sleep deprivation, so I couldn't even try to comprehend what the vamps wanted, but I would give it to them.

I heard the metal door swing open and the three of them glided in and immediately went to Nessie.

"We will give you one more chance bitch. Tell us the truth." Aldo said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I promise you I don't." Nessie cried, "Please just let us go, please."

Her statement receive her a hard slap across the face and I could smell the blood from the inside off her mouth.

"Please, I swear to you we have no idea what you want from us. Just let us go." I screamed through my tears.

"Well fine…if you still insist that you are innocent, then I guess you won't mind if we take your sweet Nessie. You might want to say goodbye because you won't be seeing each other ever again." The woman said sickly.

"Please don't do this. I will do anything you want, just don't take her from me." I cried.

She snapped her fingers and Gerard picked Nessie up and took her out of the door. She was crying and mouthed an "I love you" before the door closed.

Aldo and the woman stayed in the room to watch me.

I heard Nessie's screams until they were abruptly cut off. My chest was actually about to burst from sadness when Gerard walked back into the room with blood on his hands without Nessie. I knew she was dead. My existence was gone and I had no more strength to live…

* * *

I woke up sweating and I knew that it was a dream but I could smell the salt from my tears on my pillow.

I sat up and saw Edward and Bella sitting on the sofa at the foot of my bed.

"Jacob, what is going on with you?" Bella asked is a sweet voice.

"I don't know Bells. I want to believe it's a dream, but it all just seems too real. What the hell is happening to me?" I asked Edward.

"Like Alice said, it seems to be a premonition. We don't know how or who, but something is going to happen," he sighed. "We just need to be prepared for when it does. I don't know what else to tell you Jacob."

"Can we hide her? Maybe send her to Alaska with the Denalis?" Bella asked.

"No! She is staying right here so I can keep an eye on her. She won't be out of my site for a minute. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to her." I vowed.

"We know Jacob. You love her just as much as we do. We're just worried. She is the only child we will ever have and she means so much to this family. I don't know what would happen if we lost her." Edward spoke softly while trying to consol Bella.

I laid back onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep void of any dreams or thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Why the hell did I agree to this?

Renesmee POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by as Jacob and I went deeper into our relationship. We were always together and he made me happier than anything I could ever imagine. We spent hours talking and laughing. We went on hunting trips together and he let me ride on his back through the woods for miles, never complaining.

He seemed weird and over protective for some reason but I never questioned him because I knew he had my best interest at heart. I pretty much moved into his room and I thought daddy would ban me from Jake's bed at night, but he never said a word. I figured mama had gotten to him.

It was only three days until the cotillion and the whole school was buzzing about everything party related. I was extremely nervous, but Jake helped to calm me down. His cool demeanor helped me realize that I should be honored to be a part of this event and take it all in stride. I had just completed my two weeks of detention but Jake and Dominic still had two more.

Even though it was a one-hour separation every day after school, I always grew restless without him and even cried one day when he had to stay later. I was completely dependent and obsessed with him, but uncle Jasper told me my dad was worse when he was first dating mama, so I didn't feel too bad.

Today was the Wednesday before the cotillion, which was on Saturday, and the whole family, minus Jake and I, were hunting in preparation. We had the whole house to ourselves and I planned on making the best of it.

"So Jacob, what do you want to do today?" I asked while sitting on his lap.

"Hmmmmm, we could wash my car," my face fell into a pout, "Or….you could kiss me until I can't breathe." He smirked.

"I like the last one."

I moved to straddle his waist and bent my head down to take his lips with mine. He moved his hands from my back to my hips and I gently took his lips between my teeth, which made him moan. He opened his mouth and started to lick my teeth with his tongue.

_I swear that boy knows how to kill me._

I couldn't take the clothes anymore so I ripped his button down shirt and could hear the buttons clatter onto the hardwood floor. I used my hands to gently massage the muscles of his chest and stomach. I used my nail to gently glide over his nipple and he growled my name into my ear.

"Ness, we have to stop soon." He said breathlessly against my lips.

"Just stop me when you want." I said knowing that if I crossed a certain line, there was no going back.

"Damn you." He laughed still kissing me.

I moved my hands up his chest to his broad shoulders and the skin on skin contact was amazing. His warm, tanned body felt like it was made especially for me so I drank it all up. This was normal for us. Although we decided not to have sex until later, we still didn't feel the need to have clothes on at all times. Well him at least, I was a little shyer with my body. I was about to remove his shirt when a shrill ring from the phone interrupted my lusty thoughts. I let it ring because there was no way I was stopping.

"Ness…I have to get the phone." He said huskily.

"Na uh, let it ring."

"It could be important. You parents maybe. We have to stop."

I knew he was right so I climbed off of his lap and settled myself on the couch while he jumped up to get the phone on the coffee table.

"Cullen residence." He replied as he put his shirt back on.

"_Ummm…hi yes. I was just wondering if you could give me directions to your compound. I am trying to find it but I keep missing the turn."_ A high pitch, womanly voice said.

"Uhhhhh…whom may I ask is calling?" he asked skeptically.

"_I'm Bella's mother, Renee. My husband Phil is in Boston for a baseball thing and I thought I would come visit. I haven't seen my daughter in four years and Charlie said you guys moved out to Vermont. I'm sorry for such a short notice, but I have to see her._" She said weakly into the phone.

Jake and I just looked at each other silently. My grandmother was coming for an unexpected visit.

Oh god. What do we do?

I had never met my maternal grandmother because the family thought it was too dangerous for her to see me since I looked so much like mama, but now there was no way to hide it.

"Uhhhhh…wow. This is a surprise. Well actually The Cullens are out at the moment." Jake said stunned.

"…_and whom am I speaking to?_" Rene asked.

"This is Jacob Black. We met once when I was younger but you probably don't remember me."

"_Oh yes, Billy's son. I remember you. I didn't realize you had moved with them."_ She asked.

"Yeah…it's… complicated." Jacob said still looking shocked.

Jake gave her directions and set the phone back on the cradle. We didn't say anything because there was nothing _to_ say. We had hid our existence from my perceptive grandmother for four years but now all our hard work was crumbling.

"What do we do?" I asked timidly.

Jacob moved back to the couch and pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be fine. We won't tell her anything, but 'need to know', just like Charlie. She doesn't even know about you, so she doesn't need to know the truth." He said trying to consol me.

I was scared because after four years, I was finally going to meet Grandma Rene. Would she like me? Would she know the truth about me? Would she question my existence? How much should we tell her? What do I call her?

I didn't know if we should call the family, but I knew that aunt Alice would have seen the decision Rene made so the only issue now, was if they would make it home on time.

Jake just held me until we heard the wheels of a car pull into the drive. He got off the couch and went up[ front but just stood there until the doorbell rang. He opened the door and I saw a short woman with dark red hair. I could see where mama got her beauty.

"Hi Jacob. Wow, you sure have grown since the last time we met." Her happy voice said.

"Why hello Rene, this sure was unexpected." Jacob said politely.

She still hadn't noticed me in the hallway and I was debating on whether or not to run up the stairs and hide, but I stood my ground.

"I know, I know and I won't be staying long but I just had to see her. It's been four years; I've been going crazy. Of course we talk on the phone but it's not the same." Her face fell and I felt bad for her, but we were doing this to protect her. She would have to understand.

I decided that my presence had gone unnoticed for too long and made my way to the door.

"Hi." I said sweetly.

"Oh…hello and who are you?" Rene asked.

I was about to cry because I was meeting my grandmother and she didn't even know who I was. She had never seen me or held me. How could we ever have any kind of relationship?

_What do I say?_

"This is Nessie. My girlfriend and Edward's niece." Jacob replied smoothly.

"Well you sure are pretty. You've done well Jacob, I'm impressed." She smiled.

We both laughed awkwardly and Jake led her into the family room.

"Would you like anything to drink? Soda? Water?" I asked

"No dear, I'm fine. This is a wonderful house Esme has here." She said while looking around with wide eyes.

"Yeah, the doc works hard." Jacob laughed while sitting on the couch opposite her. I sat next to him and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"So you're Edward's niece?" She asked, turning to me.

"Yes ma'am, my parents died when I was younger so I came to live here." I tried to keep my face as composed as possible, but it was harder than normal to lie.

We talked for another ten minutes before I heard the silent movement of air that indicated my family was home. I jumped up from my seat and ran to open the back door. All of my family made a beeline for the great room.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Mama asked acting surprised.

"Oh God Bella, I have been going crazy with worry. Your father kept telling me that you were all right but I had to see you for myself. Wow you've changed." She replied while pulling her into a hug.

"I told you I was fine Mom. You didn't have to come all the way up." My mother said nervously. I could tell she wasn't happy that Rene had showed up unannounced.

"It wasn't so bad. Phil was in Boston for a baseball camp and I decided it was close enough. I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too mom." My mother looked over Rene's shoulder to the rest of the family who had looks of trepidation plastered on their faces.

Fortunately, Rene's visit didn't last that long. She never asked about me and I was glad I didn't have to lie anymore. It was hard when mama explained to her that I was a foster child. I don't know why it hurt so much, but I felt unclaimed. Jacob pulled me into the kitchen so I wouldn't have to hear anymore and made me lunch. Rene left after my mother promised she would visit more often, knowing perfectly well she wouldn't. When she was back on the road, my family could breathe a little easier.

"Whew…that woman is going to be the death of me." My mother sighed as she dramatically plopped on the couch.

"That was really scary, we should just be lucky she didn't put Nessie together with you and Edward." Jasper said.

"She did." My father replied.

We all looked at him in shock.

"She knows that somehow, Nessie is our biological daughter, but it doesn't make any sense to her since we were only married four years ago and Nessie look sixteen. She's hurt that you didn't tell her love." Daddy said turning to mama.

"I know, but this is what's best. And as much as it kills me, I just can't have her around all this stuff. It's too dangerous." My mother sighed again.

We stood in silence for what felt like hours.

"Ok ok…enough of the sad talk, we have more important matters. The Rose Cotillion is in three days but we're all leaving on Friday. I want us to get to Boston so we can get the extra stuff we need. No exceptions." Alice said while looking at us sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be there." Emmett said before dragging Jasper out to wrestle. I knew Jacob wanted to join them so I sent him out after a quick peck on the lips.

The rest of the night was spent choosing my hair and makeup style for the cotillion. By the end of it all, I was exhausted. I grabbed Jake's hand and we climbed the stairs to go to bed. After changing into my nightclothes, I snuggled up to his bare chest and used his heartbeat as a lullaby that put me right to sleep.

We spent the next two days preparing for the cotillion. Aunt Rosalie had Jacob and me on a strict diet so we could look our best, which didn't make any sense to me, but whatever. I was primed and used as a canvas for my aunt's many make up tests. Daddy and grandpa were in charge of getting Jacob and the perfect tux, while mama and grandma were handling the last minute details of my dress, which was being flown in from Paris. I was getting pretty excited because I was going to the social event of the season with the man I loved and I got to show everyone how much I had matured in the past year.

Grandma Rene had already left back to Jacksonville so she wouldn't be there, but she wished me luck over the phone.

I woke up the morning before the cotillion alone in Jacob's bed. I could hear his shower going and wanted to go in with him, but that would have sent my father over the edge so I went into my room to get my stuff ready for the four-hour drive to Boston. We had too much stuff, between our clothes and my "essentials", to fly.

Everyone piled into their respective cars and Jacob took my bags to the back of his Hummer. I helped him put his bags in and got in the passenger's seat. Then all of us were on our way to Boston for the Rose Cotillion.

"So, you nervous babe?" He asked after taking my hand and placing a kiss on the back.

"Not as much as I used to be, but still a little. Is that weird?"

"Naw…you're going to be in front of a lot of high powered people. You deserve to be nervous." He laughed.

"You're not getting off scott free either mister. I expect you to be on your best behavior wolf. If we're going to win this thing, we need to be the best." I said with a smile on my face.

"Whatever my princess commands." He grinned.

According to rumor, Olivia's family had hired an entire crew to help her with the cotillion and I didn't even want to know what the rest of the girls were cooking up. Olivia made it known to the masses that she wanted to beat me, but in all honesty, I didn't really care about winning, I just wanted to make sure I didn't fall on my face. I knew Jacob would never let me embarrass myself, but I was still scared.

In order to win the cotillion, you not only had to have good grades and an impeccable record, but over the past couple of weeks I have been working hard on extra things that, Alice said, would put me over the top. I worked at the hospital with grandpa and got excellent recommendations from everyone I asked.

Our convoy made its way through the state and into Boston while the sun was just setting over the cityscape. Jacob pulled his Hummer into the drive of a sophisticated hotel.

"Now you've got to make sure that you turn the wheel the full 180 degrees. And the gear shift likes to stick and make sure you adjust the rearview mirrors." He was frantically instructing the valet how to park his car. I decided to save the poor man from a heart attack.

"Jacob, leave the guy alone. I'm sure he's parked hundreds of Hummers in his life."

"Yeah but none like Bertha." He said seriously.

_What the hell?_

"Bertha?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, Seth told me to name the thing so we came up with Bertha. What? You don't like it?"

"Let's just say, I wouldn't publicize that around town."

He took my hand and we laughed all the way up to the massive suite that accommodated all the Cullens. As we opened the door, I was quickly pulled in by Alice.

"Ok , Nessie you go to bed right away." She commanded.

"Alice, its only eight."

"Yeah, but you need your beauty sleep. I will not deal with what I had to go through with your mother on her wedding day. I spent three hours just on her eyes." Alice said while looking shamefully at mama.

"Alice shut up, my wedding was beautiful and no one was looking at my eyes." My mother laughed.

"She was gorgeous." My father beamed while pulling her into a kiss.

That was my cue to exit.

"Alright fine, I'm going to bed. Come on Jake." I said grabbing his hand.

"No. I need Jake for the re-fitting and you won't be staying together tonight." Rose said.

"Why?! I need him to keep me calm." I retaliated.

"I said no missy! Now get off to sleep. Jake has a lot of work to do." Rose demanded.

"Daddy please help me." I said while Emmett pushed me into my bedroom.

"Nope, I'm just here as the loving father. Don't put me in the middle of your aunts." He laughed.

I rushed out of Emmett's arms and into Jacob's where he gave me a passionate kiss. Our tongues danced together and I felt slightly embarrassed for this major PDA in front of my family, but I didn't really care, they've done worse.

We pulled away and he stared into my eyes. "I hope you have a wonderful night's sleep. I will be right here when you wake up. I promise." He said sweetly.

"Alright. But only if you promise."

"I promise." He said again before pulling me into another kiss.

I went to bed that night on an emotional high and didn't want to come down. I dreamed about Jacob for the entire night and when the morning light came through my window, I was pleasantly surprised at how well rested I felt. It was eleven in the morning, which meant I had gotten over twelve hours of sleep. I never slept that long. The cotillion started at seven, so I had some time before my preparation had to start.

I jumped off the bed and ran to the huge family room of our suite and noticed a full breakfast had been laid out for Jacob and I. The cotillion was not a dinner party, only champagne and small appetizers would be served so Alice wanted me to be well fed.

Jacob walked out of his room and I noticed that his hair had been cut and he had product in it. I ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Why hello Miss Cullen." He smirked.

"Thank you for doing this for me. All this cotillion stuff…I know it's not your favorite pastime." I kissed his lips and he set me back down on the ground.

"You're perfectly welcome."

We ate the full breakfast alone and waited for our torment to begin. As soon as the last piece of fruit entered my mouth, Alice was rushing out of her room and dragged me into the bathroom. I called after Jacob to follow me, but Rose got to him first.

I spent the next six hours in the bathroom having my hair pulled and my face splashed with things that Alice had ordered from her personal chemist in Africa. She said I had special skin so I had to use special products. I still hadn't seen my dress and I was getting kind of nervous, but I knew everything would be taken care of.

I was sitting in my towel in Alice's bathroom, "Ok, I'm done. You can look now."

I turned around in the swivel chair and looked at the woman in the mirror. Her dark brown hair was pinned up in an elegant way, but some strands were left to framer her gorgeous face, which was subtlety done in light make up. Her skin seemed to sparkle under the lights of the bathroom and I realized the girl was me.

Damn I looked good.

As I was turning to look at myself in the mirror, my mother, Esme, and Rosalie stepped into the room.

"Jacob's all done and the men are putting the final touches on themselves. Now it's your turn." Rose said.

"Honey, you look beautiful. So grown up and mature." My mother cried while pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks mama. It was all Alice." I replied.

"You and your mother both, I swear, you can never see how truly beautiful you are. At least you were better than her though." Alice smiled.

The four women left the room and glided back in with a large white garment bag, which I knew held my dress. They all saw my excitement and Esme unzipped the bag.

Dark blue fabric spilled out of the bag and they pulled the rest of the dress out. I didn't even want to see it until it was on my body so I closed my eyes.

"Make me beautiful." I said as I raised my arms up over my head.

They just laughed and placed the dress carefully over my body. I kept my eyes closed for another five minutes.

"Oh God Nessie, you really are the most beautiful woman in the world. " Esme said and I decided to see for myself.

I immediately recognized the dress as the beautiful Versace gown that Penelope Cruz wore to the 2007 Oscars, but instead of her pale pink color, mine was navy blue. Of course, being Alice's niece, I was forced to know all the gowns from red carpet season every year.

The dress was strapless and had a tightly woven bodice that came down to my waist. The bottom of the dress was made entirely of feathers of the same navy blue color as the top. It went down to the floor and flowed out around my body. It had a train that reached back for a couple of feet but was nothing too dramatic. The dark blue made my skin look luminescent and I couldn't believe that I was so beautiful. It fit tightly against my body and made me look slim yet curvy. It was perfect. My family had done a fantastic job.

My neck was adorned with a beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace that reached past my collarbone. I noticed it was the same necklace I fell in love with as a child while going through my grandmother's closet. Apparently, Grandpa Carlisle had stolen it from Marie Antoinette after she was executed and gave it to Esme on their first wedding anniversary.

"Wow." I whispered.

"You'll win for sure." Esme stated.

"Wow." That's all I could say.

We all hugged and they let me sit on the bed in the other room while they got their dresses on. I put on simple dark blue pumps while I waited. They were exquisite, but unnoticeable under my long dress.

Esme was in a tight yellow dress that came just above her knee and it was weird to say, but my grandmother looked hot. Alice and Rose wore similar dresses of black that came down to the floor. While Alice's was modest in its cut, Rose's was designed to show off her impressive bust, which I knew Emmett would love. Mama was in a lavender dress that flowed past her knee. They all put me to shame but I tried to push the thought out of my mind so I didn't feel self-conscious.

We walked out and the men all stood, looking dashing in their perfectly tailored dark suits. Jacob came up to me and kissed my cheek. The color of his suit matched my dress and I recognized it as Tom Ford, the primer maker of men's suits. How much money had Alice spent on all of this? He was clean-shaven and his hair was styled in a way that would put models to shame. I saw the light gleam off of his shiny leather shoes and a classic navy blue tie was fastened to his crisp white shirt.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

He grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers as the family headed out of the hotel. Everyone wanted to know where we were off to and I could hear their reactions as I floated across the lobby. One little girl said I looked like a princess and I couldn't help but smile.

Jacob and I got into a town car that was waiting outside while the rest of the family got into separate cars behind us. The girls and their escorts were instructed to go in a different way than everyone else, so we had to have different cars.

I was nervous and Jacob could tell.

"Ness why are you shaking. I know you're not nervous. You're ten times better than anyone in that cotillion." He said to reassure me.

"Disregarding your bias, I think there are going to be some beautiful girls in this thing and I'm not scared of losing, I'm just scared of looking like a fool. Why the hell did I agree to do this?"

"Calm down. I won't let you fall, you're going to look beautiful, and there is no way that the committee won't find you stunning." He smiled and pulled my lips to his for a kiss that lasted until the car stopped in front of the Boston Public Library, where the function was being held. It was a huge stone structure that was modeled after the gothic cathedrals of Europe.

"I love you." I said when we finished.

"I love you too, more than you know."

I sighed and waited while the driver came to open the door. I gracefully got out and waited for Jacob who immediately took my hand while we glided into the back area where one hundred-fifty girls and their escorts stood waiting to be announced.

We waited while a short man with a head set frantically put people in line. We were being announced by school, so I had to stand behind Olivia. While we waited for the presentation to begin, several girls came up to me and introduced themselves. I had no idea who they were but everyone seemed to know me. The whole time, Jake held my hand while he talked to the other escorts comfortably. I decided to speak to Olivia just to be classy.

"Hi Olivia. You look really nice today." I said nicely.

"Yeah…thanks. You look good to, but your dress is _way _too small for you." She said back.

"I think she looks gorgeous." Jacob said, joining the conversation. He smiled down at him and I thanked him using my power.

"And who is your escort?" I asked her.

He turned around and introduced himself, "Hello. I'm Darius Bennet. I actually sent you a rose. I'm from New York, but I of course heard about you." He smiled nicely.

Olivia hit him on the shoulder and he turned back around without another word. Jake and I laughed while the ceremony started.

Each girl and her escort was announced and had to walk down a massive flight of marble steps into the crowd that waited below. A few girls tripped and I just hoped Jake could hold me up if I slipped.

The girls from Vanderbilt were some of the last since the schools were placed alphabetically. I had no idea who the other girl was, but she was announced and walked down the stairs. My heart started to beat more loudly as Olivia went down the stairs to thunderous applause.

"I love you no matter what and you will do great. Trust me. " Jacob kissed my cheek and I heard my name being called.

_Miss RenesmeeCarlie Cullen, escorted by Jacob William Black._

I went out onto the landing to a surprisingly louder applause than Olivia and beautifully made my way down the stairs while holding tightly onto Jacob's bicep. I spotted my family front and center and smiled widely as cameras flashed in my face. I saw Mark, Alexia and David all happily cheering next to my family. The main rotunda was done in a beautiful cream theme with cascading sheets falling from the ceiling. Red roses were on every table and rose petals littered the floor making it seem like we were walking on a cloud. More people than I could count were standing on the floor watching us come down the stairs. We stood on the bottom step for three seconds before being ushered into a separate wing of the library.

After all the girls were announced, we were allowed to mingle with everyone in the main rotunda.

I didn't want to go out just yet so I pulled Jacob off to the side. When we were in a secluded area, I couldn't help but pull Jake's lips to mine as a thank you. He was reluctant at first, but soon dove his tongue into my mouth. We stayed in the hallway until we couldn't breath any longer.

"Thank You. For being here and keeping me sane." I said as his forehead rested on mine.

"I would do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

He smiled and then took my hand as he led me to meet the rest of my family.

"That was brilliant sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." Mama said.

"Thank you, I'm just glad I didn't fall."

"Just like your mother, beautiful and clumsy." My father smiled.

We all laughed and met with other families from around the northeast. It was like we were famous even though we had never been anywhere to see any of the people who introduced themselves.

I didn't think I would, but I was having so much fun. All the girls seemed really nice and I got to show off Jacob, who was soaking up the attention. I don't think he really wanted to be there but if I was having fun, then so was he. I made sure to keep a tight hold on Jake so that I wouldn't have to kill any of the girls who had their eyes on him.

_You know I would have done it too._

I talked to some of the girls who had been chosen to compete for years in a row and they said the cotillion never disappointed. I wasn't expecting to win anything since I was a freshman, but everyone kept coming up to me and saying how beautiful I looked. Maybe I had a shot at this thing. It definitely helped my self-esteem that so many people knew my name and wanted to speak to me.

I was taking notes in my head the entire time. It was interesting to see so many different people talking about so many different things. Everyone seemed to be taking this pretty seriously, but I didn't really understand it all. Nonetheless, I was having a blast.

The committee was debating on who was the winner of the Rose Cotillion and Alice was forcing me to stay the whole time. Some of the people were leaving and I could see the crowd thin out marginally. I loved what was going on but I was getting hungry and wanted to leave. Alice refused to let me go until the night was completed.

She had a look on her face. _That_ love which said, "I know something you don't". It was at this point that I knew I won. I looked over to daddy who smiled and nodded his head. He didn't tell anyone else what was going on and now I was scared. I walked over to him and we had a silent conversation using our powers. I placed my hand in his,

_Daddy, what do I do? Please tell me I don't have to make a speech._

"No sweetheart. The president of the committee is just going to come out and announce you and you just walk back up the stairs and stand with him for pictures. This crowd doesn't need any money or awards; it's all about the prestige."

_I don't want this to be a big deal; can't we slip out the back or something?_

"Absolutely not young lady. You won so you're going up there. I'm proud of you by the way."

_I didn't anything but stand there, but thank you. _

The president stepped out onto the landing and the hall fell silent. I let go of daddy's hand so I could walk back to Jacob.

The short stubby man on the landing began to speak, " I am happy to say that the committee has made a decision on who has represented us best for this year. Based on her records and the stunning beauty she showed tonight, we are happy to announce Renesmee Carlie Cullen as this year's Rose Cotillion winner."

Everyone screamed and shouted while Jacob lightly kissed my lips. Even though I knew it was coming, I blushed a deep red and the crowd parted as I made my way up to the stairs. The president kissed both my cheeks and I thanked him before turning to the crowd for pictures. My lips hurt from the smiling, but I had to admit, I was ecstatic. I was proud to represent my family in front of such a distinguished crowd.

I was taken to the back room where I did press interviews with some local papers and then ushered to a picture session with last year's winner. She was really nice and told me to come back and try again next year. I might just do that.

As the night wound down, all my family who had beaming smiles on their faces, pulled me into hugs. Alice was actually crying her tearless cry and I had to consol her before she went into a fit. We made our way out of the hall and get into our cars. I had already told the driver where I wanted to go so that I didn't have to say it in the car.

I knew Jacob was as hungry as I was and I wanted to give him a treat for putting up with me the whole night.

"Ness, where are we going? The hotel's back that way." He asked while looking out the window.

"I know, I just thought we need some nourishment."

"I would have taken you out if that's what you wanted." His face seemed worried.

"I know Jacob, but I wanted to treat _you_. Thanks by the way for the support tonight. You don't know how much you helped."

"I knew you would win. There was absolutely no way you couldn't. No one else even came close." He replied smugly.

"Admit it, you were nervous there for a second." I laughed.

"Nope."

The driver pulled up in front of the Burger King, which was Jacob's favorite fast food place. He turned to me with love in his eyes and I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"Wow. If I knew I would get that reaction, I would have brought you here a lot sooner." I smiled.

He didn't answer, but pulled me into a deep kiss that made me forget where we were. He pulled away and took off his jacket. I thought we were going to go further and was excited, but my mood went back to normal when I noticed him getting out of the car. He offered me his hand and I gladly took it. We walked into the restaurant and ordered enough food for a family of eight. The person behind the counter looked at us funny, but turned happy when Jacob told her to keep the change from our twenty-dollar meal, which he paid for with a hundred.

So there we sat, in our nice fancy clothes, eating burgers and fries. It was the best date ever with the best boyfriend in the world.

How did I get so lucky?


	12. Chapter 12

Finally done

Jacob POV

**I don't see new reviews. Come on people. Let's get those fingers typing.**

**Lots more wolves here. Enjoy.**

It all belongs to SM

* * *

It was the end of the year and I was finally going to graduate, with honors I would like to add. Nessie and I have been together for a little over four months and I was on cloud nine. The family was still scared about my dreams, but they had died down considerably in the past couple of months. Now I only saw small segments of horror, which still made me sick, but I knew how to hide my pain so no one would worry. I wondered what the dreams meant, but I didn't want to dwell on them anymore than I had to.

I focused on my education and Nessie. She made my life complete and I didn't want anyone but her. She knew how to take any pain away and was the immediate remedy for my angry outbursts.

Graduation was tomorrow and Carlisle had rented a private plane to fly everyone out from LaPush. My father, Charlie, Sue, and most of the wolves were coming to wish me congratulations. Alice and Bella were in charge of the massive party for me and I was letting them make a big deal about it because I was the only one who actually graduated in the family.

Nessie was curled up to my chest as we sat on my bed reviewing my college acceptance letters. I found that my grades or test scores didn't really matter when you were the foster child of Carlisle Cullen, so I had letters from all the Ivy Leagues and a few other high-powered schools around the country. I didn't really care where I went, I just wanted to make sure it was close so I wouldn't have to leave Nessie, but she was pushing me to go for the best regardless of distance.

"OK, so we've narrowed it down. Dartmouth, NYU, University of Chicago, and Yale. I like Yale. That's where I want to go, but you should also strongly consider NYU, they have a good engineering program that you would like." She stated excitedly.

"Uh uh…and how far is Yale?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. You will be going to the best school no matter where it is." She said sternly.

"Well since this is my decision, I want to chose the school closest to you." I put my face into her hair and took a deep breath trying to memorize her scent.

"Jacob, you can't put your life on hold because of me. You've been given these amazing opportunities and you need to take advantage of them. I mean it."

"I won't be able to concentrate if I'm too far away from you. It makes me anxious. I know you want me to do my best, but I can't be too far away. It would kill me and I know you wouldn't do much better."

Her face fell as she processed the information, "Ok fine, I would be miserable, but just think about the great education you could be getting. And I know you're going to be in the dorms, but you'll be coming home on weekends so its not going to be that bad." She said while sitting up.

"Education is second, you're first. Plain and simple."

"Well lucky for you, your girlfriend already calculated the miles." We both smiled as she pulled out a sheet with a bunch of numbers on it.

So…Yale, in New Haven, Connecticut, is five hours away, but I know you can make the drive in two. NYU, you can make in two as well, so it won't be too bad. But I think I've found a compromise," She smiled her cute smile and I almost took her lips in mine, but I didn't want to interrupt her. "Dartmouth, in Hanover New Hampshire, is only one hour away and with the way you drive, I bet it would only take you forty minutes."

She waited for my approval.

"I guess I could do Dartmouth."

She jumped in my lap and started placing kisses on my face. She got to the edge of my lips and I turned my face upwards so we had a better angle for the passionate kiss I knew was coming.

She placed her soft, luscious lips on mine and they began to move in tandem. I closed my eyes to savor her flavor and used my hands to knead the flesh of her hips. She started to massage my scalp and her nails and it felt amazing as they brushed back my hair with fluid motions. She started to rock her hips gently and I could begin to feel the pain of my hardness as Little Jake began to make an appearance. Just as things were about to progress even further, there was a knock at the door.

"Damn." She sighed when she climbed of my lap so I could answer it.

Of course, it was Edward coming to break up my fun no doubt.

"Actually Jacob, I was coming up to tell you that your father and the wolves are almost here. Carlisle went to go pick them up." He said with a sly smile.

"Oh ok…thanks." I replied awkwardly.

"They should be here within the next couple of minutes so put some clothes on and come downstairs. You too Ness I hope you two know that I am being extremely generous with this relationship."

"And we thank you very much daddy." She pecked my lips and strutted out of my room and into hers. Edward left after nodding his head in an acknowledging way.

"Oh and congratulations on Dartmouth Jacob." He said before walking down the hall.

"Thanks. " I whispered knowing he could make it out perfectly.

I walked into my closet and began to dress. I wanted to stay as simple as possible so I chose some jeans and a regular t-shirt. Alice was going to kill me. I slipped on some sneakers and checked myself out in the mirror.

Instead of seeing the boy who had first come out to Vermont, I saw a man. A proud man who stood with more worth than anyone would have thought possible. I was now my own person, ready to make a name for himself in the world. The last six months had truly changed me into someone my family could be proud of.

I walked out of my room and went to sit on the couch to wait for Nessie. I was worried about what everyone would think of my new life. This was the first time anyone but Seth would be to Vermont and I was afraid they would think I was stuck up.

Seth had made the trip up a couple months ago because he said he was bored in LaPush, but I knew he missed me; I could read it in his thoughts. All of the wolves were coming except Leah, who couldn't get off from school, Paul who had just started a new job and couldn't afford to get time off, and a younger wolf named Douglas. His mother was forcing him to go on a family vacation to Alaska, but he sent his regards. I always liked him.

The Cullens had gone all out for the wolves. Esme knew that they wouldn't want to sleep in a house with vampires, so she rented a gigantic pad down the street. She would have built one herself if the city gave her a permit, but she was stuck with the monstrous mansion, which she called "suitable".

The entire family had been out shopping all week for the arrival and it was Nessie and my job to handle the food. We practically bought out the entire supermarket and even had to rent a truck for extra space. We made three trips with me driving the new truck and Nessie following behind in my Hummer. I felt slightly embarrassed, but then I thought about how cranky wolves got when they aren't fed correctly.

Of course, the pack knew about my dreams of Nessie's rape and that was part of the reason I was having them all come. I wanted them to spread out and scout every inch of the state just to make sure nothing unusual was going on.

I heard the sound of heels clacking on the marble staircase and knew Nessie was near... or so I thought.

"Dog, what are you doing? You're supposed to be starting the grill. I swear you never follow instructions; maybe it's a mutt thing. Smaller brains." Rosalie chuckled.

"Yeah…and when was the last time you had the brain capacity to follow directions Blondie?" I asked laughing.

She scowled and made her way into the kitchen where Bella and Esme were preparing more food. We were having a pool party to welcome the wolves and since it was May, it wasn't too weird to go swimming like we normally do in winter, not that it would have stopped us.

Emmett and Jasper walked into the room carrying huge boxes or Skittles and vodka. As soon as Esme saw them, she began her tirade.

"Absolutely not, you will not be playing that drinking game anymore." She said.

"Come on mom, its fine. The only reason it got out of hand last time was because Embry took more than I gave him. That was his fault." Emmett whined.

I had to laugh as I recalled the drinking game Emmett, Jasper, and the wolves played. I never understood it but it had something to do with cards and taking shots when someone lost their hand.

Even Jasper and Emmett took vodka shots and ate the skittles when they lost, they would just throw it up later, but I knew it tasted horrible to them. The only time there was really a problem was when Nessie was five and Jasper let her play. She took back shot after shot and ended up completely drunk.

I had no idea any of this was going on and Edward was away with Carlisle at the hospital, but when he got home, He almost killed Jasper in the middle of the kitchen. Bella had to literally chain him down for a week so he wouldn't go crazy. Another time, Embry had a little too much and threw himself into Esme's china cabinet; I don't really think she ever got over that.

It was weird because our high body temperature didn't allow us to be drunk easily, but we would certainly get a little buzz. I didn't drink often because I wanted to set a good example for Nessie, but on some occasions, she was worse than I was. I took her to a club two weeks ago in Boston and had to rent a hotel so she could sleep off her hangover. Edward was the only one who had a problem with her drinking, but Carlisle assured him that it wasn't doing any damage to her body, so he backed off.

I got off of the couch as Nessie came into the family room.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked as I looked at her outfit.

She had on a red bikini top that barely covered her perfect breast. She had it covered up by one of my white button down shirts that reached past her thighs. I had to admit she looked sexy in my shirt and her skimpy bathing suit, but I was not allowing her to wear that in front of my pack. I knew some of the non-imprinted wolves had a crush on her and that pissed me off to no end. How dare they have a crush on the Alpha's girl?

She just laughed and walked into the kitchen. I knew that if Bella approved of it, I wasn't going to get anywhere, so I just walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I place my chin in the crook of her neck and took in her delicious scent.

"Are you excited about seeing you're dad?" She asked while eating a carrot off of the vegetable tray.

"Yeah, it'll be good so to see the old man." I laughed.

"I miss him." She sighed.

"I know, me too. But hey, we get to spend all summer in Forks, so everyone will be together again." I said trying to cheer her up.

The entire family was going back to Forks to spend the four-month summer vacation before coming back to Vermont in September. Rosalie and Emmett were also attending college in the fall so I guessed they would come to Dartmouth with me.

"True. And Grampa Charlie is coming this trip, so I get to see him soon. This should be fun."

She continued to eat her carrot and I had to admit, it was slightly erotic. I liked watching her eat because of the way her lips moved around her food. She would lick them in a way that drove me insane. I was so glad she was mine.

We continued to eat and talk until we heard the car pull into the drive. Everyone walked to the giant oak doors and I held Nessie's hand in mine. I could already hear the exclamations from the wolves on the other side.

_This place is huge._

_Damn…I should be a Cullen._

_Why does Jake get everything awesome, first the girl and now all of this?_

_He's the alpha stupid, he can have whatever he wants._

Esme opened the doors and we all walked out to greet them. Emmett went straight for Embry and pulled him into a manly hug. Their noses scrunched up from the smell but they held on. They had some weird bromance thing going on, I never questioned it.

Jasper went for Quil and they immediately began talking about motorcycles. Alice trotted off to Colin and Brady, who were the only two who let her dress them up. They used to go home with boxes of free clothes and never complained when she dragged them off to Seattle for more. Rose stood in the back with a frown, but I knew she was happy to see them. Bella and Edward went over to greet Charlie and Sue, while Carlisle spoke with my father.

I took Nessie over to Seth.

"What up boss? Nice place you got here." He said while pulling me into a hug. He set me down on the ground and turned to Nessie for one. "Hey chieftess, nice to see you again. Looking beautiful as ever."

Although she didn't understand the nickname the pack gave her, it was still funny. They were instructed to keep their mouths shut about anything that had to do with imprinting. It was my job to tell her and I would when the time was right.

They called her "chieftess" because Seth said that one day I would lead my tribe as the unofficial chief, being Ephraim Black's grandson, and Nessie would be my wife (hopefully), so she would be queen. We Quilutes didn't really have chiefs anymore; it was more of a title. Billy was now the head leader of the tribal council, but since he wasn't a wolf, he couldn't be considered chief, but after he died, I would be in charge. That scared the shit out of me, but I decided not to think about it too much. That was years from now and I needed to stay grounded in the present.

"Seth it's so good to see you too. I've missed beating someone all the time. Jake never lets me win." She smiled back.

"Whatever, you practically control me." I said.

"Good, someone has to." I heard Quil say.

We all laughed and headed out back where the giant pool was located. Nessie took some of the wolves into the pool while I stayed with Edward by the grill. He was cooking some burgers silently and then turned to me, " I know about your other dream from last week." He said.

Shit.

I had another dream, not one of the horrendous ones from before, but one just as scary.

It was a very heated dream about Nessie and I making out on the beach, which was amazing. But the best part was when the setting sun shot rays of light that bounced off the amazing ring around her fourth finger.

That's right. I had a dream that Nessie and I were married. Of course I thought about that, but I knew now wasn't the right time. I knew she was too young and I sure as hell didn't know how to be a husband, well one that Nessie deserved. I wanted her to at least finish high school first.

"Please, just let her finish. You know the minute you're married, she will want to trek back to Forks. Just let her stay normal for a little while longer." He said without looking up from the grill.

"So….are you giving me permission?" I asked half-heartedly.

He let out a deep breath, "Bella and I have talked about it and we know it's coming, but we want you to wait until she has graduated. That's all we ask."

"That's sounds fair. I can do that. I just want you to know that I love her more than life itself and I can make her happy. I know you see it."

"I know and when the time comes, I will be happy to call you my son." He smiled.

Wow. That was deep…a little too deep for a pool party, so I decided to walk away, but he caught me.

"Oh and Jacob?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You have to tell her…about everything. About the imprinting and the Bella situation. She deserves to know."

"Just give me some more time to figure it out. Please?"

"Fine, but the longer you wait, the worse it will be. Trust me. She is just like her mother and she's going to be mad that we kept this from her, but I trust your judgment and we will wait until you think it's the right time." He said.

"Thank you."

I decided I needed to liven things up, so I went to the covered cabana by the pool and turned on some music. I went to take off my clothes and came back dressed in swim trunks. I jumped in the pool and created a huge splash that doused Blondie in chlorinated water.

"What the fuck is your problem mutt?" She screamed.

"Language." Esme scolded.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." I laughed.

"Nessie, you better be lucky he's your boyfriend or I would have killed him months ago." She stomped off towards the house to change. We played in the pool for an hour before all the food was done. We all sat outside and ate while laughing like old times. I sat Nessie on my lap and watched her eat while talking with Seth. She got up off my lap when she was done and went to sit next to my dad.

Billy had taken a long time to warm up to Nessie, but after he came home one day and she was cooking him a giant dinner, he couldn't resists her anymore. She would spend hours talking to him about the old stories of the tribe and he even taught her the basics for speaking Quilute, which she excelled at, naturally.

We all talked into the night and danced on the makeshift floor that Alice had brought in.

Since graduation was tomorrow, Esme made us all go to bed super early since we would have a big day ahead of us. Nessie and I led all the wolves to their house and got everyone set up.

"How many houses to they have?" Quil asked me.

"This is just one we rented, you've seen the main one." Nessie replied.

"I swear you guys have way too much money." Seth laughed.

"I know, its kinda embarrassing sometimes, but we make it work." She said.

"Sure has for Jake." Ziggy muttered. I had totally forgot he was here. Who invited him? Esme no doubt, trying to be polite. I didn't expect him to actually come since some of the other wolves liked to boycott the Cullens whenever possible. I suspected that Seth made them come out of respect.

I let Ziggy's comment slide because I knew he would get hounded for it when I left. Seth never liked to use his authority in front of me. He said it felt wrong to do my job when I was standing there, but I tried to tell him I was ok with it.

Nessie and I left the wolf's house and made our way back to the main mansion. We climbed the stairs and went to my room to sleep. I let her rest next to me and place my arm over her tiny body. It soothed me like nothing else, to have her safely warped in my arms. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up as the gentle rays of the morning sun were peering through my window. It was ten and graduation was starting at twelve. Today was my graduation day. Finally.

I softly untangled me and Nessie's limbs and got off of the bed. I made my way to the shower and let the steam seep into every one of my pores.

I was happy that my father could be here to see me graduate and to take that next step in my life. He was always proud of me through whatever mistakes I made, no matter what.

My sisters, although he loved them, were average. Rebecca was actually more of a disappointment than anything else. She went off to Hawaii right after high school and got married to the first loser who would have her. She came home about once every five years and the last time I saw her, she was a drunk begging my dad for money, which he of course gave her. Billy was blind to her embarrassing ways and no matter how much Rachel and I tried to sway him in the right direction, he would never see reason. She would only call when she wanted money and tried to move further away from her roots, which I could tell, hurt Billy more than anything. Rachael was always the good daughter who never put a toe out of line. She married Paul, who my father loved, and was completing her nursing degree.

I hadn't told anyone bedsides Nessie and Edward about my plans for college yet, but they would all find out at the graduation when the principal announced what college we would be attending. I also planned on saying something at the diner Esme had arranged for me after the ceremony.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Nessie looking damn sexy, in my shirt again, sitting on my bed.

"Good morning." I said walking up to her for a sweet kiss.

"I just wanted to tell you, before everything gets crazy, I'm so proud of you." She kissed me again and I wanted to wrap my arms around her and pull her close but I had my towel on and I knew it was about to get too heated for appropriate closeness. I pulled away and she smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to give up." She said.

"You know I would've gone further if I didn't have this damn towel on. Little Jake is about to make and appearance in a while and your father might kill me."

"You are some character Jakey." She laughed and got off the bed. "Now make yourself all pretty for your big day. I'll see you down stairs." She opened the door and went to her room.

She is too good.

I walked into my closet and put on the black pants, white shirt, and black tie that were the required outfit for graduation. I put on some shinny black dress shoes and spiked my hair without gel.

I went downstairs and saw everyone waiting. The wolves were all dressed in suits that I knew Alice had ordered them in. Charlie and Sue were sitting on the couch and he seemed happier than I had ever seen him. I was glad he had Sue, she was perfect for him; strong yet loving. The only person I didn't see was the one I wanted to see most of all.

"She is making herself more perfect for your big day." Edward smiled from the leather seat with Bella in his lap.

"That's impossible." I replied with a sigh. Why can't that girl ever see her true beauty?

"Ahhhhh, our Alpha has gone soft." Embry said.

"Yeah…wait 'til you see Dominic. He still has bruises and he has a big ass scratch on his cheek from where Nessie took a swipe." Emmett laughed. He and Rosalie were also in their black for graduation.

"We are not talking about that today. He was a horrible boy, but he didn't deserve to get beaten." Esme said.

"Come on mom, you know you wanted to take a punch."

She just smiled and walked out to make sure everything was ready for our departure.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist and I looked down to see a pair of alabaster hands grab my shirt.

"I hope this is my girlfriend or she is going to be pissed when she sees us." I laughed.

"Shut up." She said and I turned around kissed her lightly on the lips. I pulled back after a couple of seconds and took in her beauty.

She was in a tight, deep red dress that came mid thigh. It hugged her body like nothing I had ever seen. It had short sleeves and a plunging neckline that revealed her two perfectly rounded beauties. Her legs looked super long in her black Louboutin heels that I knew were her favorite. Her hair was left in its natural loose curls and flowed down her back. She looked better than model in the world. I just stood there with my mouth open and knew I looked like an idiot.

"You're welcome." Alice whispered into my ear.

Nessie chuckled at my reaction and brought me back from my fantasies with a quick kiss on the lips. I noticed everyone looking at us and several of the wolves looked purple from lack of oxygen. I coughed and brought them back to life and they looked nervous to even be standing in my presence; they should be. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her waist in a possessive way.

"Young lady, do you think that is appropriate for a graduation?" Charlie asked from the sofa.

"Talk to Alice grandpa. I just go around in whatever she wants. What? You don't like it?" She laughed.

"I'm just saying. Bella, why are you letting your daughter walk around like that." He asked awkwardly.

"Dad, she's sixteen. That is how they dress. You're just not used to it 'cause I never cared about my appearance" Bella giggled from Edward's lap.

"Yeah Yeah whatever." He retaliated.

We laughed and then it was time to go to the school. I opened Nessie's door of my Hummer and climbed in the driver's seat. Seth and Quil joined us in Bertha. All the wolves plus the Cullens took up nine cars and they all followed my Hummer to Vanderbilt. We pulled into a packed parking lot and Blondie, Emmett and I made our way behind the gym for the procession to begin.

We all got into our caps and gowns and lined up in alphabetical order. The music began and the four hundred seniors marched into the gymnasium. I saw a massive section in the bleachers taken up by my family. Everyone was screaming and I saw Nessie jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face.

I sat in my seat on the gym floor and watched the ceremony. I was glad I had somewhere acceptable to go to school or I would have been embarrassed to even go on the stage. The students of Vanderbilt would be attending the most prestigious schools in the country and I was no exception.

When my row was called, we all stood and made our way in a line to the front.

_Jessica Bkat…Stanford._

_Jacob Black…Dartmouth,_

There was a roar of applause as I walked up to get my diploma. I shook the principle's hand before walking off the stage. I looked back and saw the entire family with stupid signs and posters. I sat back in my chair to finish out the rest of the graduation.

When we were let free I walked straight to Nessie and gave her a long kiss before pulling away to receive congratulations from everyone else, even Blondie. My father was trying to disguise his tears but I knew he was crying. I was swept up in a sea of the family and was put through the hugs and pictures that came with graduation. I took my eyes off of Nessie for ten minutes and when I looked back for her, she was gone. I wasn't too worried because she was probably with Edward. I looked to see him starring at me with a confused face.

"Where's Ness?" I asked him.

"Not with me." He said worried.

We began frantically looking around the gym without moving. We didn't want to draw too much attention to ourselves, so we milled around talking while searching. Seth was with me and he could tell I was nervous.

"Dude calm down, she probably just went to the bathroom."

"Alice already checked." I replied shortly.

And then I smelled it. Her blood; sweet like strawberries and floral like roses. I followed the scent and saw Nessie on the ground behind the gym. Seth and I rushed over as fast as humanly possible and bent down to check her. The bottom of her dress was ripped and she had a huge gash across her forehead. I saw blood running down her leg and knew she was hurting, but she wasn't moving.

"Don't touch her." Seth said, "She might have internal bleeding. I learned about it in human anatomy. Where the hell is Edward?"

"Come on Ness, come on wake up baby. Please." I said frantically in her ear. "I can't loose you, you've got to wake up for me."

The rest of the family rushed out and Carlisle immediately took over as Doctor Cullen.

"She has some bruising on her thighs and a head injury, but luckily its not bleeding so she shouldn't have a concussion. Because of the bruising I want to perform a rape kit, but I shouldn't do that since I'm her grandfather. We just need to get her back to the house and wait for her to wake up. Then we can call someone from the hospital. Edward can't you read her thoughts? What happened?" He asked.

"I…I..don't know. It's just black. No thoughts, no dreams…just black." He replied blankly. He was holding Bella who was breaking down into his chest.

The family looked scared shitless. I was holding back the tears, but barely. I had to make sure she was ok. Seth pulled me into a hug, "Its going to be ok. We're going to find out who did this and she is going to wake up just as perfect as usual. Ok?"

I heard his words but my eyes never left her face.

Who could have done this to her? I didn't see Dominic at the ceremony, but who knows, he could have waited for her outside.

"It wasn't him," Edward replied. "His mind was the first one I checked. He's been with his parents the whole time."

"We don't have time to worry about that now. Seth, Quil, Embry, whoever did this had Nessie as the prime target. Go back to the house and do some scouting. Alice and Rosalie, go back to set up my office. I need supplies and a clean area. Jacob, take her to the back of your car and I will drive you home." Carlisle commanded.

Everyone moved quickly at the Doctor's orders. Everyone loved Nessie and we were going to do everything to help her get better. I picked her up as gently as possible and worked with all my might to keep myself together as I felt her limp body in my arms. We went to my Hummer and I laid her down in the backseat. I climbed in after her and sat while her head rested on my lap. Carlisle got in the front seat and drove us home.

I stroked her face and just muttered "I love you" repeatedly into her ear, hoping she would hear me. We pulled up in the drive and the whole family was waiting to assist. I pulled her out of the back and raced up the stairs to Carlisle's study where Alice and Rosalie had set up a large hospital bed and monitors.

Carlisle ushered everyone out but me Edward and Bella. While Carlisle got her hooked up to the machines, I just sat and held her hand. We found out that her injuries weren't bad at all and she was already beginning to heal.

Over the next two hours, she would wake up for brief periods of time, and then fall back asleep. Doc said that her brain was just trying to get back on its normal schedule. I sat with her throughout the night and never left her side. Carlisle told me to sleep but I refused. I did have to leave for fifteen minutes when one of Doc's friends from the hospital came to do the rape kit, which was fortunately negative. I didn't know how I would have explained that to her when she woke up.

I sent all the wolves out on a full-fledged security patrol. I wasn't letting anything get within ten miles of the mansion. Carlisle was right, whatever or whoever, did this to Nessie had her in they're sights.

And then it hit me. My nightmares. They were coming true.

Even though I hated to do it, I let go of Nessie's hand and ran down the stairs where the rest of the family was situated.

"Its my nightmares!" I screamed.

They all looked at me shocked and confused.

"My nightmares are coming true and there is nothing we can do about it." I was breathing heavily.

"I think he's right." Edward sighed.

"But why would anyone want to hurt her. What did she ever do? Why can't they just leave her alone?" Bella cried.

"Jacob, tell us everything about your dreams." Carlisle said.

I retold my stories and waited for them to make they're judgments, but no one knew what to make of my new theory.

I was really tired and was about to take a nap when I heard a whimper from upstairs. I rushed out of the room and saw Nessie trying to sit up in her hospital bed.

"Baby, you've got to stay down. Doc says your not 100% yet." I tried to tell her, but my girl was stubborn.

"Oh shut up Jacob. I'm fine. Just a little sore." She said while sitting up.

"I'm just glad you look better than you did yesterday." I touched her face gently with my hand.

"Am I too fragile for a kiss?" She smiled.

"Absolutely not." I didn't want to ware her out, but I needed her, so I dipped my head and took her lips in mine for a fierce kiss that only lasted a few short seconds before the rest of the family came in.

"Oh sweetheart, we were so worried." Bella said while pulling her into a gentle hug.

"I'm fine mom. I don't even remember what happened. I just walked outside to the parking lot so I could get my camera and then I remember Jacob carrying me into the Hummer, and I remember that doctor who came to test me, but that's it." She said. "What happened?"

Everyone just looked at each other because we didn't know what to say. I could see that Edward was having a hard time speaking, so I took over. I told her everything past the point of me walking across the stage and watched her face go from pain to horror and back again. I felt like a bastard for telling her this but she deserved to know what happened to her. I even told her about the dreams I had been having and she cried until I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm always creating problems for everybody. Maybe it would have been better if the Volturi had killed me." She said through her tears.

"No! Ness, you are a miracle to all of us. How could you even think that?" Bella said.

"Well I'm hurting everybody I love. Jacob is having nightmares, you and Daddy are always worried about me and everyone else is going crazy with their theories."

"Alright that's enough. Nessie needs to rest and this isn't helping anyone. I want everyone to pack they're bags. We're leaving for Forks a little earlier than anticipated." Esme said.

I was glad she said it because I was going to suggest the same thing. I felt safer back in LaPush where all the wolves could be protecting her 24/7.

The rest of the week was spent on high alert as we prepared for our trip back home. Everyone was busy wrapping things up in Vermont for our four month vacation. Nessie was progressively getting better and I was happy to see her back to her old self, though it broke my heart that she jumped at the smallest sounds and didn't seem to want to go anywhere. The wolves helped us hurry up the move and by the weekend, we were all on a plane back to Forks.


	13. Chapter 13

Summer's Dream

RenesmeePOV

This is kind of a sad one, but it's just to tide us over until the big chapters coming up soon.

It all belongs to Stephanie

I woke up with a jolt. Our summer vacation in Forks had started four months ago and I was sweating while the hot, muggy air streamed through my open window in the Cullen mansion.

I was frightened, happy, ecstatic, buzzing, so many emotions all wrapped up in my tiny body. I had just experienced the best dream of my life and I wanted to tell someone; I knew exactly where to go.

I didn't even bother asking daddy for permission. I jumped out of my window and headed to LaPush to see my Jacob.

As I ran through the forest, I began to think about how wonderful my summer had been so far.

Even though I was terrified of Jake's dreams, I was having the time of my life with the wolves and grandpa Charlie. We spent countless hours on the beach laughing and dancing around bonfires. Jake and I stayed together at all times and went to Seattle on quick dates that ended in extreme passion. Over the past couple of months, Jacob and I have become far more experimental in our physical relationship.

There was still no sex, since Jacob was old-fashioned like my father, but that didn't stop us from being very intimate. I planned on giving him a surprise on our last night here and I already picked out the outfit with Alice at Victoria Secret. Maybe I could entice Jake enough to just throw caution to the wind and give me what I wanted. I knew he was sad about leaving next week so I decided to cheer him up a little with the lace number I had stashed in my closet for our final night.

The summer had been wonderful, filled with family baseball games and fun games with the wolf pack. Everything was perfect. Jake's dreams had ceased, but he still wasn't entirely sure I was safe. I was still scared but I tried not to let it show around him. I didn't remember anything from the graduation day. I don't know who attacked me or why, but I knew that my family would protect me so I wasn't too worried about it.

I rushed to the side of Jake's little red house and jumped lightly through his open window. He was hanging off the bed in nothing but his sweatpants and looked like a perfectly innocent child. I knew Billy was down the hall, so I didn't want to startle Jake and risk him screaming. He still had panic attacks from time to time about his dreams so I didn't want to make him more stressed.

"Jake" I whispered.

No response.

"Jake!" I tried again.

I knew exactly how to wake him. I crossed the small room and gently climbed on him, startling his stomach. I bent my head and kissed his lips. I started off slow and felt him respond within a couple of seconds. I felt him curve his lips into a smile and I knew he was awake.

"Well this sure is the best dream I've ever had." He said while placing both his hands behind his head.

"Shut up…I just had the best dream and I had to tell you." I said excitedly.

"Damn calm down, I hope it was about me or I'm gonna to be pissed." He smiled.

"I swear to you Jake, it was so good. I'm going to show you, but I want you to promise me that you won't get too nervous. Ok? Promise?"

"Of course babe, whatever you want."

I placed my hand on his chest and poured out my thoughts as I replayed my wonderful dream.

* * *

It began with Jake and I passionately kissing in the sand on first beach. There was a setting sun and it threw hues of orange, red, and purple across the sky. On my ring finger I noticed a stunning sapphire ring coupled with a simple wedding band. I also saw Jake's wedding band when our fingers intertwined above our heads. It was all so romantic until I heard the sound of six feet running down the beach.

"Daddy, daddy, look what caught!"

Jake just laughed and I climbed off his lap to see three black haired children running towards us. They all looked to be about four and I could immediately tell they were triplets. Two girls and a boy ran into our arms and we laughed as they pushed us into the sand.

I noticed they had my chocolate eyes and nose, but everything else on their face belonged to Jacob. They're skin was tanned but not as dark as their father's and even as children, you could tell that their bodies were very athletic.

"Look daddy, I caught a frog by the river and Uncle Seth helped me put it in the jar." One of the girls said excitedly.

"What a good girl, but I thought we told you to stay at your grandparent's house while your mama and I had alone time." Jacob asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but Uncle Emmett said that you two had enough of that for one day, so we came to find you." The boy laughed.

"Well good, 'cause your daddy was boring me anyways." I said.

And then the scene ended.

* * *

To be honest, I never really thought about being a mother, but now that I could visualize them and knew who their father was, it was all I could think about. Of course, it would be awhile before I could get to that level of maturity, but I hoped it would happen one day.

I pulled my hand off of Jake's chest and looked into at his shocked face. He pulled me off of his stomach and sat me down next to him while he got into a sitting position. I was so afraid he was nervous and I became extremely embarrassed for even thinking about my dream.

"I…I'm sorry. I should have kept that to myself." I said and got off the bed. I opened his door to leave but he came up behind me and closed it with a thud. I didn't want to turn around for fear of seeing his face, so I stayed facing away from him.

"I know you don't even think about that kinda stuff and I'm sorry for even bringing it up." I said sheepishly.

"Ness, you don't know how much I want that dream to come true." He said huskily.

I turned around with a face of pure surprise, "Really?"

"Of course Ness. You do know how much I want to make you my wife? How much I want us to start a life together? I need you with me and every time I try to picture my future; you're all I see. I love you more than anything and I want us to be together. Forever." He said seriously.

I was crying at this point because his words touched my core. We had been together for eight months, but I knew that Jacob was the only man I could ever love and on some level, I knew it was the same feeling for him. We had such a strong connection; it just seemed natural for us. He began to kiss my neck tenderly and made his way up to the bottom of my ear.

" I swear to with all that I am, one day, I will make you Mrs. Renesmee Black." He whispered. "Just give us a little more time. We both need to grow before anything happens, and even though it kills me to say it, you might chose someone else."

He pulled back and looked at me with an expression that almost shattered my heart.

"Never Jacob, you're the only one for me. How can I make you see that?"

"Everything I do is for you, for us. I love you."

"I love you too Jacob, so much."

I crushed my lips to his and jumped on his waist. He secured me by placing his hands on my back and he led us to his bed. He groaned my name into my mouth and I licked his bottom lip to ask for entrance, which he immediately gave. Our tongues met and the fire erupted between us as they dueled for dominance.

His lips were so smooth and I vaguely remember him falling down over me as he moved his mouth to the hollow point of my throat and began sucking the skin. I knew I would have major hickeys in the morning, but I let him continue exploring my neck.

His shirt was already off, so I broke the kiss and lifted my back to remove mine. I threw it on the ground and laid back down as his eyes raked over my bra-clad chest and I could see the wolf start to emerge.

He took my lips back in his and continued to mesh them together while his hands squeezed the exposed skin of my stomach. His left hand began to ride higher and I squealed when it came into contact with my breast. I let his hand continue to knead the flesh until I had an idea. I quickly flipped him over until I was once again, straddling his stomach.

He looked at me confused, but I just bent my head down to give me kisses along his jaw line.

"Jake? I want to try something?" I whispered between kisses.

"Anything." He said back.

I licked his pulse point and the smell of his blood almost drove me insane. I let my teeth glide over the area before biting down just hard enough to break the skin. I heard him gasp in pleasure and felt the warm liquid rush down my throat.

I sucked gently for half a minute before I licked the wound with my tongue and saw it immediately close up. I pulled my face back to judge his reaction. His eyes were wide and there was no expression on his face.

"Jake? Was that ok?" I asked.

"Are your fucking kidding me? That was the best experience of my entire life. That was so hot Ness." He smiled at me and I could swear I heard his heartbeat accelerate to a point past human capability.

" I just thought I could be the one sucking on your throat for a change." I smiled seductively back.

"Damn. I can't wait until we're married." He brought my head back down for a sweet kiss. After we were done kissing, I laid next to him and curled up to his bare chest. He put his arm around my waist and I closed my eyes.

"Do you ever think about it?' I asked him.

"'bout what?"

"Kids. I mean… do you want them?"

"If you're their mother, then most definitely ." He replied confidently.

"How many?" I asked playfully.

"However many you want." He smiled back.

"hmmmmm….three. Three wonderful children."

"Perfect."

I smiled extremely wide but then my face fell.

I knew that in order to bear a child, you had to have a regular menstrual cycle. I had mine on and off for six months before it just stopped. What did that mean? Was I barren?

I hadn't noticed that I was pushing my thoughts into Jake, but he just kissed my forehead.

"We'll ask Carlisle tomorrow. Go to sleep." He said quietly.

And with that, I fell asleep in his arms, oblivious to anything outside of his bed.

The next morning, I could feel the heat from the day start to make its way through the open window, but I didn't want to wake up.

_Ring Ring Ring…._

"Hmmmm. It's too early for a call. Don't answer it." I said groggily.

"I wasn't going to." Jake replied just as sleepily.

The phone was next to me on the nightstand closets to me, but I refused to answer it.

_Ring Ring Ring…_

Jake began to move and reached across me, "Babe can't you just leave it?" I questioned.

"I was going to, but what if it's important? Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"_Yo Jake, get out of bed…we got a problem"_

"Sam? Why the hell are you calling me?"

"_I just told you, we got an issue."_

"Which is?" Jake was getting mad now. I pulled his lips to mine for a kiss before he cursed Sam out.

"_A new one phased. I shouldn't be dealing with this. I'm not even in the pack, but the stupid motherfucker phased in front of my house. Get your ass down here."_

"Damn."

Jake called Seth, Embry and Quil to tell them what was going on. He jumped off the bed and headed outside.

I got off right after and followed him to the door, "Absolutely not Ness. You're staying here."

"What? Why? I deserve to be there. I want to see him too." I retaliated

"It's too dangerous. I can't have you in the middle of all that. New wolves are extremely temperamental and dangerous, especially to you." He looked at me with a serious face, so I knew not to argue.

"Well fine…but be careful. I'll be here." He kissed my forehead and then sprinted off to Sam's house.

I went back inside to make some breakfast for Billy since it was seven in the morning. I made everything in the fridge, which took forever. I guess Rachael had done some shopping over the weekend. The smell of bacon woke Billy up happily.

"Why hello sweetheart, why are you here? Did Jacob force you to make breakfast?" He laughed.

"No, he went off to do pack business so I though I'd make breakfast. You know he'll be hungry when her gets back." I smiled.

"You're too good to this family." He said as I fixed him a plate and put it down on the table in front of him.

"I've been trying to tell her, but she won't leave me alone." Jake's husky voice said from behind me.

I ran into his arms and gave him a kiss, "So everything went ok?" I asked.

I noticed all the other wolves crammed into Billy's little family room and some of them went straight for the food. I decided to move out of the way before I was killed.

"Perfectly. Of course he's scared out of his mind, and confused, but we calmed him down enough. He's back home sleeping for now." He smiled and pulled me into another kiss.

I fixed him a plate and took his hand as I led him to the couch. I sat on his lap and held his plate while he ate. I could felt someone's eyes on me, but I didn't care to turn around and check. Seth and Embry were fighting over the Xbox, which I had bought for them last year, and some of the other wolves were on the floor talking. After Jake finished eating, we kissed again (don't judge me, I just need some lovin').

I heard a disgusted sound from behind me and pulled away to see who the hell had a problem with our PDA.

Of course…Ziggy and Roger, both of whom I never talked to after they made it clear that I wasn't wanted.

"Do you have a problem boys?" I asked sweetly.

Roger rolled his eyes and looked away but Ziggy continued to stare at me in a way that I wasn't entirely comfortable with. I didn't know what to say since I never actually had a conversation with him.

"Well…since you brought it up, I want to know why you're still here." He asked coldly.

"She's my girlfriend and she is welcome at my house anytime she wants to be here." Jake replied while pulling me closer to him by my waist.

"Don't you guys live in New York or something?"

"Vermont." Jake snapped.

"Yeah, well I think its time for you to go back. We liked it here better without you." Ziggy snarled.

"Dude, shut the fuck up." Seth said from across the room, "You have no right to speak to him that way."

"No its ok Seth, let the pup say what he wants." Jake said. "Care to continue?"

"I'm just sayin, that girl screws everything up. We were perfect without you two and now that the family is back, we have wolves phasing again. You're ruining lives leech." He pointed his finger at me and that was a no go in my book. I jumped off of Jake's lap before he had a chance to restrain me.

"Look kid, just because you're a screw up and you're life sucks, doesn't make it my fault." I said wickedly.

"Oh really…Sam told me that all this shit started because of your fucking family."

"So what? You're going to punish me for existing?" I asked.

"Exactly, you shouldn't even be here. I know what you are and it's not natural."

"Oh and you are? I don't think so fucker. You don't even know me."

All the wolves were quiet while they watched our confrontation. I was scared that Ziggy might phase but I decided not to back down or show weakness.

"I don't want to fucking know you. You're just some spoiled rich brat who lives her life like no one else matters."

"Wrong I live my life to make the people I love happy. I'm friends with almost all of these guys here because they've accepted me like a sister but you never gave me a chance. You missed out, not me, so fuck you." I replied.

He slapped me so hard I didn't even have a chance to feel the pain before I hit the ground with a yell. The entire left side of my face was pounding in my ears and I felt the skin swell up, but I knew it would go down in about ten minutes. I looked up and saw all the wolves moving so quickly, I couldn't even follow it with my half-vampire vision.

I smelled the rusty scent of blood as Jacob pounded into Ziggy's face and threatened to kill him. I saw Seth and Quil rush to pull Jacob back only to be thrown into the opposite wall. Ziggy actually fought back against his Alpha and that made everyone stop in shock. Of course, he was no match for Jacob, but it was still the thought of someone trying to overpower him, that had everyone astounded.

Although I hated Ziggy with a passion, I didn't want Jake to kill one of his brothers. I knew he would regret it no matter how much he wanted him dead. I heard crack after crack as Ziggy's bones were crashed under Jacob's fists. After the fourth blow to the nose, I knew he'd had enough.

"Jacob!" I called. The pain in my face was already subsiding, but I knew I'd have a bruise. When Jake didn't respond, I screamed louder, "Jacob Black, stop it!"

He stopped moving his hands got off of Ziggy slowly, but his breathing was still labored. I ran over and pulled him into a hug trying to calm him, "Its ok Jacob, I'm fine."

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Jake said angrily.

I knew he was about to phase so I pulled him out the door and into the front yard. I backed away and watched as his shape vibrated and a giant wolf appeared in his place. Even in his wolf form, I could tell he was furious. I walked up slowly and placed my hand on his neck. I used my power to propel him the love and compassion that I felt for him. He nestled into my palm and purred like a kitten when I replayed our night and my dream.

After five minutes, he ran off into the woods to phase back. He came into view wearing sweatpants and I ran to wrap him in my arms.

"Why did you go crazy like that?" I asked him.

"I have had enough of his rudeness. He can't speak to you like that. I know you can take care of yourself, but he shouldn't be yelling at you like that. What the fuck is his problem?" Jake said softly, but I could still hear the anger in his voice.

" Jake, listen to me." I said while pulling away to look him directly in the eyes, " We are not a natural couple, but that's why I love what we have. I'm the enemy and you're the alpha. Some of your people are going to hate me, but I don't care. I've faced that, now you have to as well. There are always people who are going to try and pull us apart. We just can't let them get to us." I said all in one breath.

"I'm sorry, but my job is to protect you from harm. He hit you and he deserved everything he got."

"I know, but you've got to control yourself Jacob. You can't go beating up everyone in your pack." I smiled a little and winced from the slight pain. Jake could tell so he pulled me into a kiss before suggesting we go see Carlisle to have me checked out.

I spent about an hour being pulled into hugs after my family heard about what happened. Daddy shouted at Jacob for not being able to control his pack. Everyone watched, but no one spoke. I was worried that daddy might hurt Jacob, or vice versa, but neither of them took the first step to attack.

I decided that Jake had had enough scolding, so I asked Grandpa to check on me upstairs. After I got checked up, I wanted to get to the main point of my visit. I held Jacob's hand to help calm me. I pushed my thoughts into his hand and he didn't object so I started.

"Um….Grandpa, I know this might be kinda awkward, but I wanted to talk to you about something." I asked timidly.

"Of course. Anything sweetheart."

"I was ummm… I'm not pregnant or anything, but I was wondering if I ever could." I asked hesitantly.

He was silent for one minute, which in Carlisle language, meant he was about to say something that wasn't good.

"Well…here's the thing. In order for you to have a child, you would have to have your monthly period and you haven't had one since last year. Your body has also stopped growing so it can't accommodate a fetus."

I dropped my head and stared at my lap. Jacob got off his seat and knelt down next to my chair while my Grandpa continued to give me the bad news.

"I actually called Nahuel about six months ago to ask him if he had any insight and he said that his sister had a child, but it was before she stopped growing. I know this is hard for you Ness, but I just don't think its possible for you to conceive. I'm sorry."

He was speaking in his medical voice, which he liked to use to cover up the pain of telling someone horrible information.

I tried to stay strong and not show my emotions, but it was too much to hold in. I could hear daddy telling the family downstairs about our conversation, but all I wanted was Jacob. I fell on the floor next to him and cried into his shoulder until I couldn't cry any longer. He never complained and after I was done, he picked me up and took me to my bed.

I could feel his warm arms wrap around me and I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I didn't want to speak, so I let Jacob hear my thoughts through my touch.

I couldn't get over how I had failed him. He was the alpha male of a pack and one of his main goals in life was to produce children. I had failed him and his pack, but my dreams were also trashed. I wanted kids.

I wanted to watch my kids grow and see them in the world. I wanted the perfect mix of Jake and I. Someone on this earth who had our best qualities and features; someone with his dark black hair and my chocolate brown eyes. Now, I would never have the opportunity. I couldn't give Jake children and it was killing me. I always wondered about me and Jake's future and now I knew it would never include children. I couldn't have kids so why would Jacob want to stay with me?

I held onto Jacob and could hear his sobs mix with mine as I pushed the thoughts into his body.

I couldn't face my family and Jacob wouldn't leave me in the state I was in so we laid in my bed for the next three days just thinking about the information we had just received. I wouldn't answer the door when daddy knocked and I most certainly couldn't face mama. She had given up her life for me and abandoned everything just so I could live. She loved me more than her own life and I would never have the joy of caring for a child like she had.

Jake never left my side and we barely spoke the whole time we stayed in bed. I didn't want to hear the shame in his voice. Shame I knew he had for me because I couldn't give him a child.

"Don't ever think that Ness." I hadn't realized I was using my power.

"How could I not Jacob? I know you want children and I can't give them to you. I just feel like a failure." I began to cry again.

"Baby, listen to me. I know this is hard for you to handle, but you've got to stop beating yourself up. I won't let you feel like a failure because of something you can't control. So what? We can't have kids but that's ok. We'll figure something out when the time comes. Trust me. You just have to know that I love you more than anything and nothing will change that." He said lovingly.

I knew he said it but I still couldn't get the thought of shame out of my head. It was like I was just created to hurt people and it seemed that the more I loved them, the more damage I did. My mind was a wreck sorting though all the things in my head. I was mentally and physically exhausted, but I couldn't stop thinking about what I had to give up because of what I was. Just like Ziggy said: unnatural.

I stayed in Jake's arms for the rest of the week. I knew it wasn't good for me to disregard my health, but I refused to eat anything. I couldn't stomach it if I tried.

Today was our last day here and I decided it was time to get my act together. I pulled out of Jacob's embrace and went to the shower. I felt numb all over, but I knew I had to put on a mask to hide the pain I was feeling, my mood was tearing Jake apart and I couldn't do it anymore.

Jake tried to leave me alone for ten minutes to say goodbye to the wolves, but I wanted to say my goodbyes as well. So we got into mama's Ferrari and headed to LaPush. When we got to Billy's house, I saw all of the wolves standing outside to see us off. I got out of the car and head straight for Billy.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"I'll make sure to come and visit. Maybe even for thanksgiving." He smiled.

Jacob and called him last night to tell him why he wasn't around and I could see the sadness in Billy's eyes. It almost killed me. I had to live with the fact that I was the only reason his only son wouldn't give him grandchildren.

I moved onto Seth so I wouldn't start crying again.

"He kid, you make sure to keep the boss in line and don't let him push you around." He smiled after setting me down on the ground from a big hug.

"You know how he can melt me with that damn smile, so I can't make any promises." I smiled.

"It happens to all of us." Quil joked.

I made the rest of my rounds and was ushered into the car by Jacob. We headed back to the house to leave for Vermont.

I actually ate some fruit so I wouldn't pass out, but didn't enjoy it. Daddy had told everyone about my thoughts over the past few days so they didn't bother me. Once we were in the van to go to the airport, I feel asleep on Jake's shoulder.

The trip back to Vermont was hazy, but I remember pulling into the driveway before falling into deep sleep in my bed.

I woke up and decided to stop thinking about the future and start living in the present. I had to stop hurting the people who loved me with my attitude. I took a shower and got dressed. I headed downstairs took eat breakfast. Everyone was sitting in the family room talking, but they immediately stopped when I entered the room.

"I….um…I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately." I said quietly. Mama rushed across the room and pulled me into a hug.

"We all love you Renesemee, so much, and you are not a failure. Do you hear me?" She said sternly.

"I know mama, I was just trying to digest everything. I'm fine now." I tried to smile, but it didn't work.

The rest of the week went normally and everything settled into a more suitable routine. Jake and I spent the last couple of days before my second year started, to hang out and get back to normal. He was going to Dartmouth in two weeks so I wanted all the time I could with him before those college sluts started swarming.

Every night I would think about the information Grandpa Carlisle had given me and I would still cry, sometimes, but I was getting better. I understood that it just wasn't meant to be for me and I would just have to accept the fact that I was never going to be a mother.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Time

Jacob and Renesemee POV

Ok so here's the problem I totally left out a chapter. So go back to chapter ten and re-read it. It should be "Why the hell did I agree to this" in Nessie's pov and not "Finally done" in Jacob's POV. Sorry

This is the climax of the story. I had to split it between their perspectives because I wanted to get everyone's reaction without having to drag it out for two extra chapters. Yeah…so you just hold on to your seats. Short chapter, but that's ok cause I'm posting a couple chapters today.

It all belongs to SM.

The days after we returned from Forks were rough. I knew Nessie was hurting on the inside, but she wouldn't show it. She was in so much pain and I could tell and the worst thing about it was that I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I loved Nessie more than anything in the world and I didn't even think anyone, but Edward and the wolves knew how I felt, since they were always in my head. I would do anything for that girl and she was the best match for me through and through. Emotionally and physically, she was bonded to me for eternity. My whole world revolved around her and we were connected in more ways than one. Her pain was my pain and she had been tortured over the fact that she couldn't have kids so naturally I was hurting with her. I never knew she wanted them so much and I killed me to see her in tears over something that she couldn't control.

Of course I wanted children, but now that wasn't an option for me. I knew that Nessie would be my wife and there was no way I was ever going to leave her, no matter what. So if she couldn't have children then we would adopt like Esme and Carlisle. I hadn't suggested it to her yet because she was just starting to get over her depression.

I knew it was about to get even worse. I hated to be away from Nessie for more than a hour, I didn't know how I could do it for a week. I was even considering not going but I knew Carlisle would disapprove of that decision. Plus I had promised Edward to finish college, so I was stuck with being away from Nessie for a week at a time and only coming home on the weekends. She was everything to me and my anxiousness over her safety was driving me insane. I knew she would be physically all right with the family, but what would our separation do to her mind. I hoped it wouldn't be as bad as I new my pain was going to be.

I was leaving for Dartmouth in two days and I wanted to leave her with happy memories with me, but I knew I had to tell her about our _entire_ situation. I didn't want to do it, but she needed to know about the imprinting and most importantly, the fact that I loved her mother. I had talked to that family about it because they knew they would be getting some flack for keeping all of this from her. We came to a decision that I should start off with imprinting and then go into some of the stories about before she was born. She already knew that Edward had left Bella and that I stepped in as the "friend", but that's as far as we got.

I walked down the staircase in the mansion and saw my love sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She smiled her beautiful smile at me when she saw me coming into the room and she looked so innocent. I didn't know if I could shatter her world like this, but I knew I had to. She deserved to know the truth…about _everything. _

The rest of the family was in the next room waiting for the fireworks.

"Hey Jacob. All packed up?" She asked sweetly.

"Actually no, I still got some stuff to get through but I'm 'bout 75%, so its not bad." I forced a smiled back. She noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Ok…look Ness. I need to talk to you about something really serious and I need you to listen really carefully to everything I'm about to tell you. Ok?"

"Of course Jacob. What do you need to talk about?" I walked over to the couch and sat next to her without looking at her face.

"Ok. So I have a question for you. How would you describe our relationship?"

"Um….the best? Is that the answer you wanted?" she laughed.

"No, not our relationship, but how do you feel about me? Is it just a fling type thing or is it…. stronger?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh…well I never told anyone this before, but I didn't go through the normal teenage stages of a relationship. I just woke up one morning and I was in love with you. I probably sound crazy, but there's no way of explaining it. I just love you." She said.

"Right. You love me, but do you feel anything else."

"Jacob what are you talking about? You're starting to scare me."

"Its called imprinting Ness." I blurted out. I watched her face to judge her reaction. She had done lots of studies on animals and I knew she had heard the word before.

"Imprinting? Like with penguins. Like mate for life type stuff?" She asked confused.

"Uh..yes, but no."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She was starting to get angry.

I took a deep breath, "It only has do deal with werewolves, shape shifters, whatever we're called. Its how we find our mate. Your mother thinks it's magical, but its basically the reason we live. Not all wolves do it, but when we imprint we find that one girl we can't live without. The one we _have _to be with no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…wolves imprint on people. So what?"

"Well it's a strong connection Ness, it's an intense kind of love. Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim. All of them have imprinted. Have you ever seen them separated or even fight?" I asked and her face turned up while she was thinking.

"No, I guess that makes sense though."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Well, wolves are known as protectors and in order for them to do their job correctly, they something to tie them to they're home. It's very animalistic, but it makes sense. True love." She smiled.

"Ok so what if I told you that Quil imprinted…on Claire."

She didn't say anything but I could see she didn't understand.

"Its not just true love Ness, although that's a big part of it. Its more like you said, protecting that one person we can't live without. So right now…Quil is more of a babysitter and then, as her feelings change, so will his as she gets older. He moves from a brother to a lover. Does that make sense?"

"Does she have a choice?" Nessie asked quietly.

"Of course, but why wouldn't she choose him? He's perfect for her in every way." I replied.

It was quiet for a few minutes while she contemplated everything I had just said.

"Ok, it all makes sense, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because…I imprinted on you Nessie." I spoke fast and kept my head down. I didn't want to see her face.

Would she be creeped out? Would she think I was some stupid animal who had urges? I seriously wasn't like that.

"I just have two questions." She said seriously, "When?"

"The first time I laid eyes on you. A couple of minutes after you were born to be more specific." I kept my head down and she heaved a heavy sigh. She pulled my head up and looked directly into my eyes.

"If there wasn't this imprint thing, would you still love me?" She asked with tears flowing down her cheeks.

I pulled her into a hug and buried my head into her hair, "Of course Nessie, it would have taken me a little longer, but I would still love you just as intensely as I do now. Don't ever question that."

She lifted her head and I could see in her eyes that she was questioning my love so I pulled her into one of the most passionate kisses we had ever shared. It lasted for two minutes and forty-one seconds and left me breathless. My kiss accomplished its goal and I could now see undying love in her chocolate orbs. She was so trusting and believed anything I said to her without question.

"Thank you Jacob. For telling me." She said.

"I just wanted you to know that what we have isn't some freaky supernatural shit." I smiled.

"I love you and I don't care what werewolf claim you have over me. I just needed to know if that was how _you_ felt and I can see it is. So I'm fine with it."

God this girl is so amazing.

She started to get up from the couch but I kept a firm grip on her so she knew the conversation wasn't finished.

"What?" She asked.

"I have something else to tell you." I replied in a barely audible voice. She sighed.

"Ok…go"

"Do you remember that note I wrote you a couple of months back? The one where I told you how I felt?"

"Of course, its upstairs in my dresser."

"Do you remember what else it said?"

"About…?"

"About why I couldn't tell you I loved you. Why I was so scared."

"You said because the last time you said it, she didn't choose you, but I really don't care who she was. It was in the past and I know you're over her. I don't even want to know who it was." She smiled.

"You might want to…" I said hesitantly.

"Not really…she was obviously stupid for giving you up, but that's ok because she let me have you. I mean it wasn't like it was mama." She laughed.

Jesus Fucking Christ on the Cross.

I stayed silent because what do I say? There was nothing to say. I kept my face down and just waited for her to come to a realization, which she did a minute later.

"Jacob…please don't do this. _Please_ fucking tell me I was wrong."

"It was before you were born Ness. I don't know what else to tell you. I'm sorry."

I lifted my head to look at her and saw the pain and rage in her eyes.

"Wha…wha…I..how…Tell me everything. Right now!" She said furiously.

"Ok..it's not that bad Ness. It was when your dad left and I was just there for your mother as a friend, but as the months went by, I started to feel more and I just…it…just happened."

"And you loved her?" She asked while getting up from the couch.

"Yeah…I guess."

"You guess? Fuck no. You either did or you didn't." She screamed.

"Yes. I loved your mother, but that doesn't mean I don't love you." I replied seriously.

"So what…I'm just your constellation prize. Couldn't have what you really wanted so you went for me?"

"Don't be like that Ness, it was before you were even thought of. And for the record, what I had with Bella is nothing compared to how I love you. Its not even on the same level."

She began to pace the floor and speaking quietly to herself.

"It's not that bad Ness, really."

"You don't get to speak right now Jacob. I'm trying to sort some things out in my head and I don't want to hear your voice until I say you're allowed to speak." She said viciously.

Ok. I can do that. (Don't call me a whimp)

She paced the floor for five more minutes and then turned to me, "Did you kiss her?"

"Twice." I said in a voice that no one would hear.

"What did you say, I didn't make that out." She asked.

"Twice." I shouted.

I watched her face go from anger to pain and sadness. I moved to pull her into a hug but she pushed my arms off of me, while the tears streamed down her face in torrents. She stormed off to the kitchen where the rest of the family was sitting just waiting for their blow up. I had just told my love that she wasn't the first and I knew she would never trust me again.

How could I ruin my happy ending?

Renesemee POV

I don't even know how to describe the feelings of hate and malice that were flowing through my body. All my months of anger management flew out the window as I heard Jacob tell me that not did he love my mother, but kissed her.

He used the same tongue that he kisses me with, and shoved it down my mother's throat only five short years ago. Good thing I hadn't eaten yet or I would have to vomit everything from my meal. I couldn't even believe that this was happening to me. How could my perfect man have loved my mother?

I wasn't stupid enough to believe that I was the first girl he feel in love with because that's what normal people did, but I couldn't get over the fact that it was _her_. I always knew they were friends but I never would have guess that he loved her. I knew on some level, he loved me too, but I had to live with the fact that I was just a consolation prize. I would never be the first one he lusted after and that tore me apart.

If this had to do with mama, then I knew everyone else had known about it and kept this from me. How could they let me date the man who had once loved my mother?

The scariest part of all this was that I had just come to a realization about my future: Even though I was barren, I would still have Jacob for the rest of eternity. Now with this new information, I didn't know if I could ever forgive any of them.

I stormed out of the family room and headed to the kitchen where I knew my family was waiting. I bypassed my father and headed straight to my mother who had her face down.

"Mama… please tell me you didn't do this to me." I cried.

"Baby, that was so long ago, we don't even think about that anymore. Please don't hold this against any of us." She looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"How could you do this? You let me kiss him and you didn't even think to tell me about what you two did." I screamed.

"Nessie, calm down." Daddy tried.

"No I won't. How could you do this?! I trusted all of you." I looked around the room at the faces of my family. "I can't believe this. And its not even that you kissed him, its that you lied to me. All my life, no one told me the truth."

I could hear Jacob walk up behind me, but I didn't want to turn around to look at him. In fact, I didn't want to see anyone in my family right now.

I left the room in a hurry before daddy could hear my thoughts. I had to get away. Anywhere.

I couldn't stomach it anymore and as soon as I got to the garage, I felt my stomach tighten and the horrible taste vomit filled my throat. I bent over at the waist and let myself heave up my empty stomach. I pulled myself back up and breathed heavily against the side of the garage.

"Ness, where are you going." Jake's voice said from across the room.

"I'm leaving. I don't know where, but I have to get out of here."

I grabbed the keys from the hook on the wall and headed to my bright red car. I knew that someone would follow me, but if they were smart, they would give me a good ten minutes head start. I knew Grandma would convince them to give me space.

"Ness, you can't just run off. We have to talk about this. Ness please. I'm sorry about what happened but it was long before you. Renesemee!" He shouted at me and tried to grab my arm as I opened the driver's door.

"Don't you dare touch me Jacob! I'm just going for a drive. Let me go now." I said sternly as I ripped out of his grasp.

He followed my smartly followed my request. I jumped in the car and sped out of the driveway at a blinding speed. I had told everyone that I didn't know where I was going, but I knew exactly who I wanted to see.

I can still remember the last time I found out a truth that changed my life. In a slip, Emmett told me of how daddy wanted to abort me when I was first conceived. How no one wanted me except mama and how I was the most feared creature in existence by both the wolves and the vampires. We were living in Forks back then and I knew exactly where to go.

I still remember the spicy smell of Carmen's scent and her beautiful smile that could sooth anyone. She was the only on who could consol me because she was the only one who saw me as a grown up. I ran to Alaska and spent three days crying into her shoulder.

That was where I wanted to be; with my extended family in Denali. I never really like any of them besides Carmen and Eleazar, but they were all wise beyond their years. Of course it would take me days to get there, but by the time anyone found out where I was going, I would be long gone. I had my bankcards and my cell phone just in case, so I could stay away for at least a week. I knew I would be back, but I just needed time to wrap my head around all of this.

How could my family do this to me? They let me kiss the tongue that once kissed my mother. I don't know if I can ever trust them again. They have kept so many things from me, so many hurtful things. I know they think I need protecting, but I should have been told about this. I should have known that Jacob once loved my mother.

He was a sick bastard. How could he say he loved me after all the past history him and mama had? Now I knew why he was always around, imprinting be damned. On some level, I knew he was here not only for me, but also my mother and that killed me. I wasn't the only woman he loved and how could I ever be so naive to that think that I could be? I felt like a fool. Everyone knew about the past but me and I stood by in my happiness while everyone's underlying secrets ate away at my future.

I raced down the highway at 160 mph and never looked back. I was going to have to calm down and think rationally, but that was the whole reason I was going to Denali: To get a different perspective; totally separate from my family of the wolves. I needed space to rationalize the mess I was in and think about what was next for Jacob and I.

I was going so fast, I didn't see the headlights of the car coming from my right side.

I felt a numbing pain as the car ripped into my side and bent around my body. The impact caused my neck to snap back into the seat in a violent way. My car was pushed to the side and flipped three times before coming to a halt somewhere off of the road. I couldn't tell what happened to the other car or driver, but I was more worried about re-orienting myself to my surroundings. Everything was crushed in and I could feel the blood run down my face as I drifted in and out of consciousness.

Luckily, I was taught well and I knew I had to get out of the car before a gas leak started. I tried to push the door open but it was jammed so I climbed out of the windshield, which was entirely shattered. I sat on the hood of my car for a minute before I tried to get off. I slipped onto the ground and heard the crack of my skull as it hit a rock on the forest floor.

I was through fighting the darkness and I knew I was about to go under.

I turned my head to try and see the wreckage, but all I saw were a pair of shoes coming towards me. I tried to lift my head to see who it was, but dazzling sparkles that shined brightly in the sunlight blinded my eyes.

I knew those sparkles. They were the same ones I saw on my family whenever they walked into the sun.

Vampire.

I saw the unknown person bend his knees and came close to my face.

"Hello Renesemee, I don't want you to be afraid…my name is Gerard and I'm going to keep you safe."

The voice was deep and chilling. Someone I had never heard before, but I knew his name. This person was the same vampire that Jacob saw in his dream.

I didn't have the will to fight any longer and I let the darkness take over…


	15. Chapter 15

Four Months of Pain

Jacob POV

Ok so here's the problem I totally left out a chapter. So go back to chapter ten and re-read it. It should be "Why the hell did I agree to this" in Nessie's pov and not "Finally done" in Jacob's POV. Sorry

Super emotional chapter. Don't hate me for it though. Just had to show how Jake was feeling.

Review please. :)

* * *

I was sitting in my literature class and numbly stared at the board. It was like this everyday. Just sitting and never talking, never smiling, never laughing.

It had been four months since Nessie ran off to wherever and we hadn't heard a word. I was exhausted from all the searching and looking but I would never give up. Four months of excruciating pain and hurt. I had no idea how I would ever survive another month, but I knew I couldn't last much longer.

After I told her about my past, Nessie ran off and we let her have some space. An hour later, I went out to find her, but I was greeted with the most sickening sight of my life. Nessie's car was flipped on its side and resting off the road in the forest. I almost couldn't bring myself to stomach the scene, but I stayed sane long enough to call the family.

They all rushed down and began cleaning up the wreck so no one would be suspicious, while I frantically searched the entire state. There was nothing, no scent, no trail, absolutely nothing that told us where she had gone. None of it made any sense. Why would she crash her car and then just leave? She wouldn't be so irresponsible, but then again, her mind was in a fragile state back then. According to our story, Nessie was off at boarding school somewhere in Europe. I cringed every time I had to tell it.

I was going completely mad and it was torture to keep up the human façade. Carlisle still made me go to Dartmouth and the family still went to school. We had to keep up our story even though none of us actually cared. We were all worried about finding Nessie, wherever she was. I could barely concentrate on anything but her face. Every time I closed my eyes, which was only for a few hours, I would see her smile and the joy in her beautiful features. The rest of the family was convinced that she would come back, but I knew better. On some level, I knew she was taken. Don't ask me how; I just had a nagging feeling that never went away. A feeling that told me she was in trouble, but everywhere I looked, I came up empty.

Every night, I would forego sleep and search the area. I wanted to find her so much, but I felt like a failure for never coming across any clues. How could I ever call myself a protector?

The first month was the hardest. We called every vampire we knew and no one had heard from her, not even the Denalis. I called all the wolves in Forks and they kept a look out for her, but never heard anything either. I even made half of the pack come here to help me search…again, nothing.

After the pain of her absence hit everyone, the numbness began to creep in. It was worse than the pain because it made us emotionally withdrawn. Even Carlisle was short with patients and didn't seem to be in mood for anything besides throwing himself into reading. Emmett and Rosalie took a two-month vacation to try and cheer themselves up, but came back even more depressed. Alice bought hundreds of new clothes, citing retail therapy as her excuse. I hadn't seen her smile since Nessie stormed out of the house. Jasper sat in his room, never coming down except to hunt. He was the one most hurt from all this because of his power. He had to suffer ten times more while he soaked up all the sadness in the house. Esme actually built a whole new house to keep herself busy. She had to keep it hidden because the city didn't allow her to legally build it, but Carlisle gave her permission after the third night of her dry sobs. I had never seen Edward so depressed in the entire time I had known him. Even when Bella was pregnant, he held some hope that she would be ok, but now, he just sat and listened to other's thoughts. He never played the piano or read his books. It was like his entire fire was burned out without any way of re-lighting itself.

And Bella, she was the one who showed her pain the most. I had to leave the room on several occasions when her cries grew too much for me to handle. Everyday that Nessie stayed missing was another day that Bella would cry. Edward would try to consol her, but he wasn't doing so much better himself. I went for a run one day and found him lying on the forest floor sobbing into a tree trunk. I decided to leave him be, but I knew he heard my thoughts as I passed by.

I hated who I had become in the past few months. I never spoke to anyone in class and only communicated with Esme when I went home. I couldn't bring myself to be cold towards her. I looked like shit from the lack of sleep and I had actually lost fifty pounds from my unenthusiastic approach to food. School was the worst, I had to actually try and pretended about living my life and the masquerade was exhausting. I only spoke when I was asked a question and didn't bother making friends. I got a job at a garage so I could try and take my mind off of some of my problems, but it wasn't helping in the slightest.

I was sitting in the worst class of the day, Literature. Some bullshit class that everyone was required to take and ironically, we were reading _Dracula_. Nessie and I would have laughed our asses off if she was here.

I sighed a heavy sigh as the professor continued to drone on about metaphors and other crap.

"Are you ok?" A sweet voice said from beside me.

"Uh…? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked meaner than necessary.

I looked in the seat next to me and saw a pretty girl, but nothing compared to my Nessie. She had short hair that must have been recently dyed because I could smell it in her roots. She had a strong face with dark brown eyes and bright white teeth.

"We have a project due and it looked like you weren't really paying attention." She smiled.

"Oh sorry, I'm just having a rough couple of months." I said.

"Family troubles?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm not going to pry, but we have to do this group book report on the book. Did you read it."

"Not really, but I know the story well enough." It was actually one of Nessie's favorite books and I knew almost every single word. Nessie used to read it to me once a month when she was younger, but I couldn't read it now. It was too painful.

At this point, I noticed the room begin to empty as the professor ended class.

"Yeah…well its just a one page summary anyways, but we have to complete it with a partner. You mind? I don't really know anyone else."

"No, that's fine. When is it due?"

"Next class period, it shouldn't take that long. I can write the whole thing if your having trouble focusing." She asked nicely.

"No, it's a group thing so I'll help. How do you want to do this?"

"Well we could always meet up at the library. When's your last class?"

"3:00, but I got to get home right after. We could do it at my place?" I asked. I really didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Sure, my last class ends at 3:00 too, so I guess I can follow you."

"That's fine with me. I live kinda far away, hope that's not a problem?" I said while packing up my bag, "Oh…I'm Jacob by the way."

"Alison and no, its fine." She smiled.

"So I guess I'll meet you outside of the library at 3:00."

"Sounds good."

I walked out of the room and headed to the rest of my classes. As usual, I was unresponsive and barely remember anything that happened. My life seemed to move in more of a haze as the days past by. I couldn't even go as far as to remember what I had for breakfast this morning, if I had anything at all.

As the day drew to a close, I was happy to shed my stupid veneer, but then I remembered that I had some stupid project to do. I pulled my Hummer up in front of the library and waited for whats-her-name to come and join me. Ten minutes later I heard a honk from behind and saw the girl waving in my rear view mirror. I waved back and pulled out of the parking lot.

I drove the forty minutes home and pulled into the circular drive. I shut the car off and climbed out.

"What the hell kinda money do you have? This place is gigantic."

"Yeah….my adoptive parents are super rich." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Wow. Its beautiful."

We walked up to the door and I pulled out my key. Before I walked us in I turned around to face her, "Uh…my family's kinda weird. Just warning you."

"Nothing I can't handle I'm sure." She laughed.

Whatever.

"We have human company. Put you're game faces on." I whispered as I entered the house. Everyone of course could hear it except whats-her-name. Maybe I should learn that before we got started.

"Sorry, but I forgot your name." I said politely.

"Alison." She giggled.

"Right."

Esme and Emmett walked out into the hallway to greet us, "Alison, this is my adoptive mother Esme and brother Emmett." I pointed to them.

"Its nice to meet you." She replied but her face was pure shock; probably from the fact that they were so beautiful.

"Its nice to meet you Alison, we weren't really expecting company so you're going to have to excuse the mess." Esme replied.

I looked around the room and notice that there wasn't a single speck of dust anywhere.

Oh Esme.

"Its fine Mrs…?"

"Cullen. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No I'm fine, but thank you.

There was a long pause, which normally would have been filled by Emmett, but he didn't crack many jokes these days. I introduced her to the rest of the family before heading into the family room and plopping onto the couch to begin our project.

We spent the next two hours dissecting _Dracula_ and ended up with a pretty good paper. She was beginning to pack up and I was helping her.

"So...what's going on?" she asked.

"What do mean?"

"Oh come on Jacob. I practically wrote that paper by myself, I'm not complaining or anything, but you seem kinda distant. Is it really that bad? You seem to have a nice family." She smiled.

I did want to talk about everything with someone, but I didn't know this girl, she could be some kinda crazy person. No, I would know that. I wanted to spill my guts and see what a human would do in my situation, minus the supernatural of course.

"Well…its not really my family…its uh…well its my girlfriend." I started.

"Oh...I didn't know you were seeing anybody."

"Well I'm not anymore…I guess. I told her some really bad news and she ran off."

"hmmmmmm"

"hmmmmmm?"

"I mean I don't really know what to tell you since I don't know this girl, but it just sounds like she needs some time. Have you tried calling her?"

"No answer." I replied gravely. I had left over four hundred messages on Nessie's phone begging her to come home, but I doubt she got any of them.

"Well she was obviously having some problems. Don't worry, she'll come back and if she doesn't, I'm always free." She laughed at her joke.

The look in her eyes told me that she was serious. She dropped her books and even though I could have stopped it, I didn't feel like it. She scooted across the couch and pressed her lips to mine. I didn't even recognize what was going on.

It had been so long since I kissed anybody, I didn't even remember how it felt. I decided not to push her away for some strange reason, but I didn't respond. I let her try and mold her lips to mine and they felt cold, nothing like Nessie's. She licked my bottom lip and I unknowingly opened up my mouth so our tongues could meet. She gently moved her tongue against mine and I responded like I used to do with Nessie, but I didn't feel right. Nothing felt right without my true love and I didn't feel like continuing this little game.

I pulled away and looked Alison in the eyes. "Look…Alison, I don't want to do this. I still love her and I know you're just trying to help, but I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"I know, I just thought I'd try." She moved away from me and smiled.

We got off the couch and I walked her to the door. I opened it for her and stood in the doorway. She began to walk away, but turned around to say something.

"Jake, seriously, don't give up on her. She obviously has you wrapped around her little finger." She walked to her car and waved as she drove out of the drive.

I shut the door and turned to see Bella standing near the staircase. We didn't talk anymore so I began walking into the kitchen, but she stopped me.

"Why did you do that Jake?" She asked. Her voice was so broken, I thought she had a smoker's cough. "Why did you let that girl kiss you?"

"I don't know Bells, why do you care?"

"I'm thinking about what Nessie would do if she found out."

"Are you serious Bells? Are you fucking serious right now? I can't do this anymore. She has been gone for four months and to be honest, I don't think she's coming back." I said angrily.

Her face broke, 'Please don't say that Jake. She's going to come back, she has to."

"I love her more than my own life, but I can't sit around and waste my time while she tries to find herself or whatever the hell she's doing."

"Jacob you say you love her but you're out there kissing other girls while my baby is god knows where rotting. We're all hurting Jake, but that doesn't give you the right to just stop trying to find her." She screamed back.

"Find her? I have searched through eight god damn states and her scent is cold. She doesn't want to be found Bella so she's going to stay hidden and there is nothing we can do about it." I was crying at this point because I had just made myself speak the words I dreaded: Nessie was never coming home.

"Jacob I don't know where she is and you could never understand how I feel. All I want to do is hold her, but she ran away because of what _we_ did. Do you understand that? We caused this and she might not ever come home."

"You don't think I know that. You're her mother, she _has_ to forgive you, but what if she comes back and never speaks to me again? Then what am I supposed to do? I can't live without her and I've had it with this bullshit." I screamed before heading upstairs to my room and jumped out of the window.

I phased as soon as I hit the ground and took off. Luckily, no one was in my head and so no one knew that I was about to end my life.

I couldn't take this anymore. All the hurt and pain had to stop. It had been four months and now I was in more of a shit hole than ever. I won't do this anymore.

I loved Nessie with all my heart, but if she was so selfish as to not come home, then she didn't want what I had to give her. Just like Bella said: _we _had caused this. But that doesn't mean that I can't try to fix it. If she would just come home, then maybe we could work to fix what had been broken. To hell with her, if she didn't want me, then I didn't want her.

I ran through the forest to "my:" tree. I phased and ran to the base of the trunk where I kept a bag filled with spare clothes, money, and fake papers. This was the same bag Bella had given me five years ago to keep Nessie and I safe. I left it in the forest just in case we ever needed it. Well now I needed it.

I didn't bother putting on any clothes because I didn't care. I searched frantically through the pouches of the bag as tears spilled down my cheeks. I found the space where I kept the gun and pulled it out of its holder. It wasn't anything super spectacular, just something to scare anyone who tried to get too close. I put the gun to my head and felt the cold metal of the barrel touch against the skin of my temple.

I thought about how much love I had for Nessie and how that same love was forcing me to take my life. How I couldn't survive without her. I didn't know if she would come home and even if she did, if she wanted me back. I had kept my darkest secrets hidden from her to try and protect her, but I only ended up causing more pain. I knew I was never good enough for her and I proved myself right four months ago when I shattered her world. I was the worst imprint ever and I should have never even tried to be anything more to Nessie than a friend. She deserved more than me and I would never be able to giver her the love she needed.

I hoped that my father knew how much I loved him and how much he has helped me to become the man I was. I felt bad for not saying goodbye to the Cullens, but it was too late to go back. If I did, Edward would read my thoughts. I wanted to tell Carlisle and Esme how much they meant to me and thank them for being the parents I never had. I wanted to pull Bella into one last hug and let her tell me how much she missed the old times. I wanted to wrestle one last time with Emmett and Jasper. I wanted to hit Blondie one more time with my baseball bat. I wanted to spend one last day at the mall with Alice and I even wanted to play a game of gin with Edward.

I would never get another chance to say goodbye, but I was ok with that. It would just make it harder to leave them all behind. I was extremely glad that no one in my pack had seen my plans. I never wanted them to know that their Alpha was a bitch that couldn't handle the fact that his love had left him. I didn't want them to know how I put the gun to my head in order to end my pain. I didn't want them to look at me with shame and pity because I couldn't live without her.

So I didn't think about any of them and pulled the trigger….

* * *

I didn't feel any pain and I didn't want to. I just wanted to stay dead so I would never have to see her beautiful face again. I didn't want to see the pain in her eyes when they told her that I was dead or the happiness when they told her the same thing. I hadn't spoken to her in over four months and I couldn't fathom how she was feeling or if she even felt anything remotely close to the pain I had suffered. Her absence was the worst thing I could ever imagine and in order to stop my torture, I took my own life.

Now that I say it out loud, it sounds really stupid. Why would I even consider doing that? Oh yeah, because the girl I loved ran off and is probably lying in a ditch somewhere dead. But if that were true, wouldn't I see her here, in heaven. Or maybe I was sent to hell. I wouldn't doubt it after all the horrible things I had put her through, I deserved to burn for all eternity.

Maybe I should look for her. I tired to open my eyes but they wouldn't do my bidding. So I used my hearing to search for her but I didn't hear what I wanted. Instead of Nessie's beautiful, sweet voice, I heard tears. Broken sobs that filled my ears and made my own eyes tear up behind my lids.

"Carlisle please tell me he's going to be ok. Please." I heard the voice of my surrogate mother call.

"I don't know love. I wish I could give you a definite answer, but its too early to know for sure." He sounded just as bad, but I knew he was trying to be the strong one.

"Why would he do this? I love him like my own son and he's breaking my heart. We have to do something. If he wakes back up, we have to search harder for her. I can't watch this break this family up any longer." Esme cried again.

"Mom there's nothing we _can_ do. We've searched all though the northeast and even Canada. She just doesn't want to be found." Emmett said and I could hear the distress in his voice. He never sounded without life and now it was worse than anything I could have imagined.

"No! I don't believe that. She is out there somewhere and we are going to find her." Bella said sternly.

Then I felt a pounding on my chest that would have caused me to cry in pain if I were alive. "Wake the fuck up Jacob. Stupid mutt. Did you think Nessie was the only one who cared about you?" That shocked me since it was in Blondie's voice.

As I pushed my hearing our farther into the room, I could hear Jasper whispering sweet something's into Alice's ear trying to sooth her and Bella's labored breathing.

"He can hear us." Edward's cold voice said from somewhere behind me.

Wait. What? He can't read the minds of the dead because they don't have thoughts. So what does that mean?

Damn it. It didn't work. What the fuck! How am I supposed to end this pain if I can't die?

"He's listening to everything we're saying and he's mad that his stupid attempt to end his life didn't work." Edward said.

I heard a swish of air and felt a cold hand grab my shoulder tightly, "You listen to me Jacob William Black. I've already lost my daughter and I'm not going to lose you too. Wake the fuck up!" I heard Bella's voice in my ears and decided to try.

As soon as I let my conscious mind make the decision, I felt the throbbing pain in my head and the ache of each of my muscles. I didn't even try to lift my arms because I knew that would take too much effort so I went for something less important. I started wiggling my toes and then felt a jolt shoot up my leg. My nervous system was responding and I knew I was fine.

Damn it all to hell.

I slowly opened my eyes and squinted in the bright lights of Carlisle's office. As soon as they were fully opened, I felt the cold arms of Esme wrap around my torso in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you ever do that again! I will kill you myself if you even attempt it." She cried and held on tighter.

"Sweetheart, you're crushing him." Doc laughed.

She immediately let me go and I coughed as I took in my first clean breath of air. The back of the bed was slightly raised so I could easily sit up even though my muscles were exhausted.

I looked around at the pained faces of my family and felt shamed because I not only caused myself pain, but them as well. I lightly laughed because Edward looked pissed, but I regretted it because it hurt my chest. Bella crossed the room and slapped me hard enough to kill a normal human.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to us again! I swear I will help Esme strangle you if I even hear one thought of suicide coming out of your head. From this moment on, you're under high security.' She shouted at me.

Emmett and Jasper laughed but shut up quickly when Bella shot them a glare. The next arms I felt were Alice's tiny ones as they pulled me into another bone crushing hug.

Maybe they would kill me with all the hugs and slaps.

Edward laughed at my thoughts.

No one spoke so I decided to start, "So…I guess it didn't work?" I asked.

" No Jacob and I don't even know why you would have tried. As soon as the bullet entered your head, you had already started to heal. We got there before any permanent damage could set in." Carlisle spoke from the corner.

"Damn. And I thought I could escape the pain." I laughed lightly.

"That's not funny dog. Do you know how worried we've all been these past three days? I swear if you ever try to pull a stunt like that, I will join in on the massacre." Rosalie said.

Wow, I was out for three days.

"Ahhh….Blondie, I didn't know you cared." I said with a fake pout.

"Yeah…I showed some real emotions these past couple of days and I will never forgive you." She smiled.

And then it was silent once again. I could hear Esme start to cry again so I decided to reassure her.

"Esme, please, you're breaking my heart. I'm fine."

"Jacob, I've been so worried. I knew you were hurting, but what would drive you to do something like this?"

"Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime, but not now." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I didn't want to bring down the mood and further so I shut up. Everyone left the room after Doc said I needed my rest. I closed my eyes, but then realized that I could smell one of them left in the room. Edward.

"Jacob. Do you know how much you mean to this family? Not just Nessie, but all of us." He spoke gravely. "I've watched Bella cry more times than I ever care to imagine over these past months and your little half-ass suicide attempt practically killed her."

"You don't know how I feel. Its like my entire body is incomplete without her. I can't live like that anymore." I spoke without opening my eyes.

"You think I don't know? You forget that I had to go through the same thing when I left Bella. Love drive us proud men to do stupid things and I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't healed. I'm only going to say this once so you better listen. My daughter _will_ come home and when she does, she's going to want her boyfriend back, so you better get your ass in gear because I wont have her come home to a dead dog."

I didn't want to open my eyes to look at his because I knew they were furious. I had spent enough time with him to discern the tone in his voice.

"Yes sir." I laughed to try and lighten the situation, but he didn't reply. I felt the air shift and knew he had left the room.

I heard the beeping of the machines and used them as a lullaby to help me fall into a deep sleep.

The next month was unbearable. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere, not even school. Esme called Dartmouth and told them I had some kind of rare disease and would be taking off the rest of the semester. Bella didn't let me out of her sight and even stayed next to my bed for a full week to make sure I didn't try and sneak out. I was bed ridden for most of my recovery period and Carlisle forced me not to phase for the entire time, but I did have to call my pack and shamefully tell them what had happened. Seth was now here in Vermont to keep and eye on my "mental health" upon request of my father.

I was allowed to walk after the first week, but stayed on the couch in the family room playing Xbox with Seth, Emmett and Jasper.

We were all sitting around the house doing various activities until the phone rang. Carlisle made his way over to the cradle in the family room to answer it. Everyone came in the room to see who it was because no one called us on the house phone, we didn't even give it out.

"Cullen residence." He answered into the phone.

Uh…yes. I know this might seem strange, but we have a girl here who told us to call you. She is horribly beaten up and only stays awake for minutes at a time. We honestly don't know how she's lasted this long, but when she woke up last time she gave us this number. She won't tell us her name and never speaks to anyone.

"Who is this?" Carlisle asked professionally.

Oh forgive me. This is the front desk at the Mercy General Hospital in El Paso, Texas.

Bella rushed across the room and took the phone out of his hand, "Hello? Yes, can you please describe the girl you're talking about." She asked frantically.

_Who is this?_

"Just answer the god damn question." Bella screamed.

Uh…she is absolutely gorgeous but she has cuts and bruises all over her body. She has light brown eyes and dark brown hair. I don't know what she got into but I've never seen a patient look worse. She was muttering something about a Jacob for a while but-

And that was all I heard. We moved so quickly, I thought the house was going to crumble from our motions. We were in the cars before anyone could blink and Alice was already on the phone to the airlines. Seth backed my Hummer our of the drive while I sat in the passenger's side.

We had found her…and now I was more scared than ever.


	16. Chapter 16

Four Months of My Pain

Renesemee POV

Another heavy chapter, kinda sickening if you ask me, but its what my mind came up with. Oh and for those of you who are worried about the fact that Nessie can't have kids, I guess you're just going to have to see what happens. I hate to lead you on, but I just can't tell you what happens. Although I will tell you that my sequal is in the works and it has some "new" characters. Keep reading.

It all belongs to SM.

I woke up and felt the cold tile floor underneath my body. I registered pain, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. My main concern was figuring our where I was and who had taken me. I vaguely remembered being thrown over someone's shoulder and racing through the forest, but what scared me the most was the fact that I didn't know where I was.

I opened my eyes and noticed a dimly light room that looked like an underground shelter from back in the 50's. There were no windows and the only entrance was a heavy metal door on the other side of the room. I immediate knew that I was in the scene from Jake's dream. Now I was scared and alone.

Just thinking his name sent me into a wave of depression. How could I just leave him like that? How could I just storm out and leave the one man I loved more than anything on earth? Of course I was mad at him, but I knew I would get over it after we talked. That was what I loved about our relationship, the fact that we could talk and get everything out in the open. But I didn't talk, I just ran. Ran away from him and now I was laying in a bathroom somewhere I didn't know.

Would I ever see him again? Would I ever get to tell him how much I love him and how much I forgive him? Would I ever get to kiss his lips or feel his touch? Would I ever return to him and even if I did, would he take me back?

Jacob has always been a strong man, but he can't stand rejection. He once told me that ever since his mother died when he was two, he never liked people leaving him. He thought it was the worst possible thing to go through and he never wanted to experience it again. That' s exactly what I did. I left him without any form of communication or one last look goodbye.

I sat up and tried to assess the damage to myself. Just little cuts, nothing horrible. I heard a shift in the air but saw nothing.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked quietly.

"Well I guess someone's ready to greet the day." A high-pitched voice said from the shadows.

"What am I doing here?" I snapped.

A slim figure moved out from the darkness and I noticed the red eyes that indicated a vampire. She was short but muscular and had long dark black hair. She had dark skin that resembled someone from the Greek islands, but her accent was distinctly Hispanic. She wore simple jeans and a t-shirt, but I could tell she was from a different time by the way she carried herself. I could smell thee blood in her mouth and knew she had recently hunted a human.

"Who are you? And why am I here?" I sounded tough, but on the inside I felt like the five-year child I really was. I had missed my birthday and that made me long for the normalcy I knew I would never have again.

I didn't even she her cross the room and didn't have time to react as she knelt down and punched me hard in the stomach. I heard a rib break and couched up blood for a solid minute before I could breathe correctly.

"That is no way to speak to your new master." The woman said only inches from my face. Now that she was closer, I could tell that she had hundreds of vampiric bite marks all over face, just like Uncle Jasper.

"You're not my master." I replied through my bloody mouth. I tried to grab her, but my wrists were shackled into cuffs and attached to the wall. I smelled titanium, and knew that I couldn't break them.

"Oh yes I am. According to the dictionary, a master is a person with the ability or power to use, control, or dispose of something. I fit that definition perfectly." She laughed.

Damn her logic.

"What do you want?"

"You. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"My family will come for me and when they find you, your dead." I said confidently.

"I'm counting on it. You see I have a plan. Your family always seems to outsmart the Volturi thus keeping them alive, but what happens when the family kills some of my helpless vampires? The Volturi won't have any way of not exterminating the famous Cullens. All I have to do is keep you until someone comes."

"That won't take long."

"Ha. Just because I want your family gone, doesn't mean I can't wait. Your scent has been covered and you're now in Texas sweetheart. There is no way in hell they will be finding you anytime soon. We want our fun." She laughed again.

"We?" I asked hesitantly. I could feel my hard exterior beginning to crack because in all honesty, I was scared shitless.

"Oh how rude of me." She snapped her fingers and two male vampires appeared at her side, "This is my coven. Here we have the brothers Gerard and Aldo." She pointed to two strong men who had the same red eyes as her. They didn't look anything alike. One had long black hair that reached past his shoulders while the other had short brown hair. I recognized which one was Aldo and which one was Gerard because Jacob told me about them in his dreams, but I didn't catch the woman's name.

"And you?" I asked.

"Maria."

Oh shit.

The only other time I had heard that name was when I sat on Uncle Jasper's lap and he told me stories of his Civil War days. I recalled being scared of her as a child because of the horrible things Jasper said she did. On one of the more frightening occasions, Jasper told me that she took a family of humans and them changed. According to Jasper, the father had insulted Maria and she was out for revenge, so she had the whole family, which included a wife and two daughters, turned into vampires. After their transformation, Jasper had to tie them up and didn't let them hunt for two weeks, which is unbearable for a new born. Eventually, their natural instincts got the better of them and they couldn't stop themselves from fighting. Maria gave him an ultimatum: have your family killed and then you can feed. He lasted as long as he could, but relented when the pain became too much. His family was ripped apart and burned just so he could have one human before he was himself dismembered. Jasper also told me of how her short temper caused her to sporadically kill anyone who crossed her.

My face must have shown my realization because she laughed, "I see you've heard some of the stories from Jasper no doubt. Don't worry, I'm not that bad."

"Worse." Aldo said in a deep voice.

And with that, they left the room.

I stayed in the darkness for three days before anyone ever came back. Aldo gave me an apple and watched me eat it. After I was done he kicked me so hard in the stomach that I threw it back up. I wasn't allowed to be untied and I had to humiliate myself over and over again each time I used the bathroom.

After the first month, I guess they got bored, because that's when the real pain began. They called it "experimenting" and it was the worst thing I could have ever imagined. Apparently, Aldo has a gift, but it only works on humans since they are the only ones who need to breathe. He can cut off the air supply around you and it makes you feel like your being submerged in water. They would laugh as I gasped for air that never came. I would scratch my throat and try to get some sort of relief, but nothing ever worked. When I was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, he would lift the power and cold air would rush down my throat. I literally prayed for death, but I was never so lucky.

Gerard was a biter and thankfully, vampire venom had no affect on me, but it still hurt like hell. The only thing I could compare it to would be like glass cutting through butter. His teeth were so strong that my flesh couldn't protect my self. All over my body he would bite and laugh as the blood gushed out of my wounds. I had crescent like marks all over my skin and I knew they would never heal. I was forever marked and even if I did get out of here, I would always be reminded of this horrible ordeal.

The second month was just as terrible, but Maria joined in on the torture. She liked to use tools and I felt like a person dying during the inquisition. I was untied only once, when they put me on a stake and actually set me on fire. I doubted weather I would ever recover from those burns that still stung every time they were touched. I was kicked and punched without any hope of being saved.

Maria was also a master a psychological warfare. Sleep deprivation was her most common way of messing with my head. She would let me sleep for a couple of hours and then wake me up for more torture. I was stabbed with god knows what and never given any kind of reprieve. I would scream for anyone I could. Jacob, my family. Anyone. The third month went on in the same fashion and I was beginning to wonder if anyone was ever going find me.

After the second day in the cellar, I began to cry uncontrollably for Jacob and it lasted for all the months I was held captive. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care that he had loved mama and that he once kissed her. It was so insignificant to what we had; I could look past it and start new. I wanted him to hold me and to come and find me, but I knew he never would. Why would he?

Even if he could fine me, why would he want to see the girl who left him? He was so much more than me in everyway and there was no way he would want me back. This emotional pain of losing Jacob was more than the physical pain and I would gladly take whatever Maria threw at me if I knew Jacob was ok.

And what about my family? How had my absence affected them?

I was so stupid. I should have never left no matter how much I was hurting. My family has been through more hurt than could ever be imagined and they could have helped me get over the past, but now, I was here all alone and had to deal with this myself. I had never felt so much like a child in my life. I wanted my daddy to hold me and I wanted mama to brush my hair. I wanted Uncle Emmett to make a stupid joke; I wanted to listen to Uncle Jasper's stories. I wanted to help Alice and Rosalie redo my room. I wanted Esme to cook me a big dinner with everything that I liked and I wanted Carlisle to read me his medical journals. I wanted my family back but I was never going to have them.

The fourth month was the absolute worst. Not only was all the torture still on going, but Aldo took and extreme liking to me. Maria forced him to control his sexual urges when she was around but when she wasn't, he became an animal. He would rip my panties and shove his fingers into me, which caused me to bleed and cry for help. I could never escape his grasp and he always made my refusal into a sick game. He never actually forced himself on me, but his teasing was enough to send me into shock. I tried to stand up after one of his "play times" and couldn't even feel the lower half of my body. I was so ashamed of myself for not fighting back harder.

I was rarely fed and bathing was out of the question. I never looked at myself because I knew I would be horrified at the bruises and cuts that covered my body. As the fourth month drew to a close, I knew it was over for me. No one was coming and my life would soon be ended. I couldn't last anymore and I just wanted to leave this place without anymore pain.

I formulated plans in my head on how to get out of my cellar, but only one had any sort of merit and I knew that if I had any chance of escaping, this would be the way.

Gerard was the stupid one of the coven. He would seem like he wasn't always present and never really cared about anything other than my pain, but he would come into my cellar just to sit and watch me while the others were out hunting. During this time, he would bite my wrists and watch me bleed. Today was the hunting day and I knew Gerard would be coming to the cellar. I was proven correctly when the large door swung open to reveal the burly vampire.

"Hello Nessie. How are we today?" he asked in a fake voice.

I never spoke besides to scream so he didn't expect an answer. Like usual, he moved closer to me and his eyes went straight for my wrists. He moved the shackle back and exposed some skin. As he brought my wrist to his mouth, I quickly slid the cuff back down my arm and his teeth bit into the metal causing it to break. I knew that in order to make this work, I would have to move fast.

I let my free hand swing around and knock him in the face. I felt the bones of my hand rearrange themselves as they made contact, but I had more important things to worry about. It stunned him enough to let me gain the advantage. I jumped off of the floor and waited for him to lunge at me. Gerard was fairly predictable in his fighting style so I knew exactly what was coming next. He made his move and I saw him coming right for me, but before he could tackle me, I moved the other chain in front of my body and heard it snap as he reached it.

As soon as I felt the tension from the chain break, I turned around and headed to the door. I knew Gerard was too stunned to make it before me so I ran and opened the door. As soon as I was out, I shut it and turned around to lock it. I heard a deafening thud as he ran into the door from the other side. The door wasn't strong enough to hold a vampire, nothing was, but it would slow him down while I ran. I looked around and saw that I was in a long hallway with windows. It was twilight outside so I knew I could run through a forest without being seen by humans. I went to the first window I saw and punched out the glass. I was three stories up, but I wasn't thinking about what could happen. I jumped and hit the frozen ground, but luckily didn't break anything.

I was held in an old warehouse with no other buildings anywhere around. There was a forest, a field and a river, but nothing else. I knew that the vampires would be out looking for me as soon as they realized I was gone and I had to disguise my scent. They would expect me to run off into the woods, but my Uncles had taught me better. I jumped in the freezing river and let the rapids carry me downstream. I hadn't noticed while I was being held captive, but it must have been winter. I left right before my birthday in September and now I was escaping four months later.

December. Christmas.

I couldn't think about it any longer because the rapids were strong and I had to focus so I wouldn't go under. I let them carry me for an hour before I decided I was well hidden enough. I swam to the bank and collapsed onto the frozen ground. I was exhausted and only had a t-shirt on, but I knew I couldn't stop. I had no idea where I was, but that didn't matter. I jumped off the ground and began to run. I felt like stopping, but then I decided to make it into a game.

I pretended that Jacob was with me and we were running through the forests like we used to do in Forks. We would never give up trying to beat the other even when our muscles wanted to die. We were both so stubborn and refused to loose. I closed my eyes and let my senses take me over. It felt good to be free; out in the open with the wind blowing in my hair. After four months without any blood, my nose was picking up every sweet scent in the forest but I didn't have time to stop for hunting so I pushed on. I ran for miles through highways and more rivers and fields with grazing cows. I ran all night and had to push the pain out of my mind in order to keep going.

As the light of the early sun began to make its appearance, I finally noticed how exhausted I was and couldn't take the pain from my muscles anymore. I dropped to the ground and let the darkness take over, but I kept my sense alert just in case of danger. After a couple of hours, I heard some movements behind me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at who it was.

"Look Richy. Look what I found." A deep southern accent said.

"What the hell you done now Tyler?" I heard a second set of feet approach, "Oh shit, what the hell is going on?"

" I don't know, I just found her like this. What do you think happened?"

"Nothing pretty, look at those cuts. Damn. I can see her breathing so she aint dead. Go call Pa and tell him to bring the car."

"Why?"

"Cause we got to take her to the hospital dipshit. Hurry up, she aint dying on my watch. I'm already in enough trouble with the sheriff."

I heard someone run off into the distance and then the darkness completely overcame me.

I woke up in a comfortable bed and I could feel bright lights trying to seep past my eyelids. I was immediately on alert and tried to find out where I was without opened my eyes.

I could hear the beeping of machines and the footsteps of many different people on a tiled floor.

Hospital.

Damn it. This was not good. I was never allowed to go to the hospital in Forks because the doctors would find out that I was different. My skin was too hard for needles, my heat beat was to fast to be human, and my temperature would have been deadly for someone normal. What would the doctors think here? I decided to find out.

"Have you seen the patient in there?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, really beaten up." A deep voice sounded.

"Poor thing. I've never seen so many bruises. Good thing nothing was internally damaged. I feel so sorry for the poor girl. We don't even know if she has family."

"Yeah. No one's tested her yet because we don't know her circumstances, but I think someone should at least do a simple check up."

"You better wait for Dr. Ryans. He looked really pissed when Michael tried to take her temperature."

Hmmm. Strange.

Maybe I should make my presence known. I tired to speak but all that came out was a raspy whistle. My throat hurt so much I didn't even think about trying again. I pulled off my finger monitor so I could get the nurse's attention. The machines went crazy and several people rushed in at once, but all but one left when they saw I was fine.

He was the doctor and I could immediately tell that he was vampire, but his eyes were a bright blue. He noticed my confusion and spoke, "They're contacts. A real bitch because I have to change them out every two hours, but I get to stay in public so I tolerate them."

Now that I was using all of my senses; I could defiantly tell he was different. He had no heartbeat and his smell was floral. He had a classically beautiful face with short, dark brown hair and pale skin. I didn't know if I could trust him so I just stared him down while he continued talking,

"You are quite the fighter. I've never seen someone so damaged who was still alive. I kept the nurses away so your secret is safe. No one knows about your defect." He laughed.

That made me smile because Uncle Emmett always called vampirism a defect as well.

"I've heard about people like you, well only a couple, but you're still very fascinating. Half-human, half-vampire. Your mother must have been brave. I doubt she made it past the birthing though, so I'm sorry about that. But you're still fascinating nonetheless."

I began to tear up because just the thought of my mother was sending me into hopelessness. I wanted to see the woman who had given up her life for me and cared for me throughout these past five years. I needed her more than ever to tell me that I was going to be alright. I still didn't trust him, so I decided not to tell him about my family or the fact that mama was the most special vampire in the world. I stayed silent with a hard glare on my face.

"I see the bite marks so I know what you've been through. I need you to tell me what happened. If someone is out there hurting us, I need to know who it is." He said in a more serious tone.

I turned my head away from him as a denial and he sighed before moving closer to my bed.

He didn't stay in my room long after that because he said I needed rest, so he left after checking my vitals.

How strange, another vampire. When will my life ever be normal?

I drifted off to sleep and was transported back to the deep cellar in my dreams. I must have been terrifying the nurses because when my eyes shot open, I saw three of them looking at me in shock. I didn't know what to do so I just kept looking while my breathing slowed. I was in a cold sweat and my entire body was shaking from fear.

My dream was so real; I thought my escape was just wishful thinking. I was once again being tortured at the hands of Maria and prayed once again, for death to take me. I couldn't live like this anymore. I was ashamed to say it, but if there was a way for me to take my life, I would have done it. I looked down at my wrists and noticed scratch marks from where I was trying to claw off my restraints. The pain was everywhere and I just wished normal medication could work on me.

One of the nurses moved forward, "Are you ok? You've been screaming for a Jacob for the past hour. We didn't know what to do."

I didn't speak.

"Poor girl, you must be scared out of your mind. Are you from around here?"

I shook my head no.

"Is there anyone you want us to contact? You're parents? Anyone?"

I thought about it for a minute. I knew my family would want to know where I was but maybe I was putting them in danger by having them so close to Maria. If they came here then they would most certainly try and go after her. That's what she wanted. Her plan was going to work and I couldn't do that to them, but I wanted my family so bad. I needed them…all of them.

My selfishness took over and I began to make a sign for pencil and paper. One of the nurses left the room and came back with a pen and a pad. I wrote: Dr. Cullen on the top and the house number on the bottom. That should get their attention. No one called the house phone so they wouldn't disregard it as a prank call or something.

The nurse took the pad and rushed out of the room. The rest of them followed and left me to myself.

I thought about what my family would say if they came to see me…_if_ they came. They were probably still mad at me for running off and not telling them where I was going. They probably thought I was a selfish brat who stormed off just to get attention and if I know daddy, he wouldn't want to give into my antics. And what about Jacob? Would he ever want me back now that I left him. I was always planning on returning to my home after a couple of weeks, but now that it had been months, would he want me after I abandoned him? And then there was the thought that killed me. Would he want me back now that I wasn't technically a virgin anymore? I hated to think about it like that but it was the truth. I had been raped frequently and there was no way around that. I didn't know what I would do if they stayed in Vermont and left me here by myself. I had no money and no way for knowing where the hell I was.

I began to cry and eventually passed into another deep sleep praying that my family would come for me.


	17. Chapter 17

I hate being a Werewolf

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM

* * *

This is the part about being supernatural that I hate. Having to live by normal human rules when you're trying to get somewhere. It was torture.

As soon as we reached the airport, all of us were ready to jump out of the car and race through. Combined, we could probably all take out the security guards and I'm pretty sure Edward could fly a plan by himself. But of course we had to wait in the lines to get tickets, wait at the security check points, and then wait to be called for our flight. I could have run there faster.

And finally: _Flight 409 to El Paso Texas is now boarding _

We all jumped up and swiftly made our way to the gate while the slow ass stewardess was ripping tickets. God damn these humans. After we were checked in, we made our way to the plane and got situated in our first class seats. There was nothing to do now but wait.

"Damn this is nice." Seth said from next to me.

"That's what I said my first time." I smiled a painful smile. It hurt to use muscles that hadn't worked in four months.

"Is this how you always travel?"

"Pretty much. If its not limos or expensive cars."

"Wow. I wish I had a vampire family." He laughed.

I tired to go to sleep once the plane got in the air so the time would pass quicker, but I heard the sound of heels on carpet that stopped at my seat. God Damn it. I opened one eye and saw a stewardess standing there smiling widely.

"Hi." I said shortly.

"Hi. I was just wondering if you needed anything?" Her whiney voice asked.

"No I'm good. Just want to get some sleep." I said louder so she knew to leave me alone.

"Are you sure? I can make anything you want."

Bitch, get the hell away from me. "No I'm fine, but maybe my brother would like something, Seth?" I asked while pointing to him. Maybe she would find a new interest. Her smile widened even more and I knew I was free.

"Oh yeah sure. Whatcha got?" Seth said in a voice that told me he was trying to get his game on.

"Anything you want. I'm Anyia by the way. Seth, right?"

Maybe I didn't think this plan out thoroughly. In order for Anyia to talk to Seth, she had to lean over my seat. They're voices filled my head and it was annoying the crap out of me. For fifteen minutes, they talked about where she was from and why we were going to El Paso, which Seth lied about. I just wanted some sleep, why couldn't people just leave me alone?

I heard Edward laugh at my thoughts from in front of me and I kicked his chair hard causing his head to catapult into the chair in front of him. There was a loud bang when his head hit the seat and it was probably broken. Emmett was in the seat in front of Edward, so he could hold his own weight and the chair didn't budge. It would be like if a human smashed into a boulder. Once he regained his balance, he turned around with a furious look on his face, but it immediately softened when Bella burst out into laughter. We looked at her surprised, because Bella didn't laugh anymore. We all started to crack up while everyone else in the section just looked on like we were crazy. It felt good to laugh again. When we got back to normal, I began to think about what it would feel like to hold Nessie again.

I wanted to know everything that happened. The nurse on the phone said she was hurt badly, but as long as she was alive, we could worry about the other stuff later. I was scared that the hospital wasn't treating her right because of her differences. Would they call the TV stations to repot about a girl who has impenetrable skin or a temperature that would kill most humans?

"Jaspers has been monitoring the area on his blackberry. No such reports." Edward whispered.

Good. I don't have to worry about her being shipped off to some army lab to get tested. I knew she didn't just run away for four months, so that meant that she was being held captive. Who was it? What did they do to her? Why? I had a strong suspicion that it was the vampires from my dreams, but they were just dreams…right? They couldn't come true. If what I saw in my head actually happened to her, I would never be able to forgive myself.

She was my imprint and by definition, I was supposed to protect her no matter what. I pushed her out the door and now she is lying in a hospital bed practically dying. I should have done more to protect her and shield her from the horrors of whatever it was that was coming for her. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. What did she think of me?

I had just told her that I had some werewolf claim on her and that I would always be there, but I was obviously wrong. She wouldn't want a man who couldn't find her when she needed him. That was another thing that pissed me off. Her scent was nowhere. I felt like a complete failure for not only letting her get kidnapped, but also for not finding her sooner. I knew that this reunion wouldn't be a pleasant one. She would probably scream at me for leaving her to die and she was probably still upset about the whole Bella situation.

I thought about a plan to ask for her forgiveness the entire way to Texas and as the plane touched down on the runway, I was literally bouncing out of my chair. When the seatbelt sign was off, we bolted out of the plane. We ran through the airport and I knew it was hard for everyone to keep their human façade up. I looked at Emmett because he had a hard time just walking at a normal human pace and now we were straight out sprinting, but he was doing well. Everyone seemed focused on getting to her without any distractions and if security stopped us, I think I might kill someone. We made our way to the car rental place and got a huge van so we could all fit. It was nearing the end of the day and clouds covered the sun so we didn't have to worry about discreetness. Edward drove since he was the fastest and we were in the hospital parking lot in fifteen minutes.

Before I could even open my door, Carlisle was at the sliding doors of the hospital and rushed to the front desk.

"Hello sir, how can I help you today?" The assistant asked nicely.

"Yes I need to see the girl that was brought in with bruises. That's all I heard. I'm her father and her name is Renesemee Cullen." Carlisle said in a fast professional voice.

She looked stunned as she took in our large and beautiful group. I was seriously thinking about just jumping over the counter and searching through the computer myself, but Esme saved the day.

She rudely snapped her fingers in the receptionist's face, "Hey! We don't have time for this. Can you hurry? Please."

If this weren't such a serious situation, I would have laughed.

"Uhhhh…are you family?" the receptionist asked.

"Didn't I just say I was her father?" Carlisle said.

"How about I call Dr. Ryans? He will be able to sort all this out." She said as she picked up the phone.

My composure was cracking and I could feel the heat in my body begin to rise until Seth put his hand on my shoulder to calm me. I was fine until I smelled that sweet scent of vampire coming down the hall. We all stood surprised as the man walked around the corner and motioned silently for us to follow him. No one moved except Bella who darted after him without question. I guess that meant we all were going then. We made our way down the hall and he held open some double doors as we walked into an empty room filled with hospital beds. When we were all in, Carlisle began.

"I don't care what or who you are, but I need to see my daughter now."

"Sir calm down lets just get this out of the way. I'm a vampire wearing contacts, no need to worry. I have trained for hundreds of years to handle the blood. If any of you are having trouble with it then you can leave." He said in one breath.

Emmett laughed, "Excuse me sir, but we got this, just tell us where Nessie is."

"Nessie? Is that her name? Finally. That girl doesn't speak one word." Dr. Ryans said.

I was getting pissed off so I begin talking, "Please, just tell us where she is. We need to see her."

"I will let you all see her soon, but I have to give you the full run down first. But may I ask who you all are?"

"The Cullens, I know you have heard of us because of the whole Volturi thing. That girl in there is the vampire hybrid everyone knows about. I'm her mother and this is her father. Carlisle is a doctor as well and he's her grandfather, so stop talking about bullshit and get to Nessie. " Bella spoke frantically.

The doctor looked Bella up and down and smiled, "I have been waiting to meet you for a very long time Mrs. Cullen. You're practically a legend." He laughed, but once again didn't give us any information about Nessie.

"Ok well now that all the introductions are our of the way, I need to tell you the situation we are in." The Doctor spoke in a more professional voice and turned to Carlisle, "I'm not going to lie, your granddaughter is not well. I don't know what exactly happened because she won't talk, but whenever she's sleeping she screams for a Jacob. Is he here?"

"I'm Jacob." I said moving forward.

"Yeah, well you are obviously her rock. She cries for you all night and wont let anyone help her when she wakes up. And you stink by the way."

"Werewolf." I replied shortly. He seemed to not care.

She was crying for me? Oh please have be alright.

The doctor pulled out a clipboard and began reading off her problems; "She came in with cuts and contusions on her body. Absolutely every part of her was purple, she had three broken ribs, a cracked skull, a broken collarbone and I had to reattach her shoulder. Fortunately her bones healed fairly quickly, but her right arm was completely shattered and took a little while longer to get right. She came in with terrible burns but I have a root from Brazil that healed those. Her vampire bites are also healing, except one on her wrist which is pretty deep. She's been here a week and I haven't found out how to give her an IV so we've just been given her fruit and other healthy items to eat." He finished all in one breath and we stood as shocked as anything.

She had been through all that and was still alive. It was in that moment that I realized how strong Nessie was. The girl I loved more than anything was unbending and tried to survive. But how? Bitten, burned, bruised, she had been through it all and still came out alive. If vampires took her, I was sure they would have killed her.

"She was also sexually assaulted repeatedly from what I have seen. " The doctor finished.

Bella actually fell on the floor and Edward had to catch her before she broke the bed she was holding onto. I had prepared myself for this kind of information so I wasn't so affected by it. I knew that if we ever did find Nessie, she wouldn't be in a good condition and I was right.

At this point, I didn't really care about anything else but getting to her. We could worry about all this later; I just had to see her.

"But as bad as all her physical injuries are, her mental ones are far more troubling. I don't even know how to begin to heal her mind." The doctor stood in front of us and watched as we all took in the information.

"Can we see her?" Esme weakly asked.

"Well, she's asleep right now and I don't know how she will handle it if she wakes up and has all of you in front of her, but I think it will be ok if her parents are there."

"And Jacob." Edward spoke for the first time.

"Ok…I guess three is fine. If you will follow me? The rest of you can wait here until I come back for you."

We walked out of the room and headed to the elevators. Once we were in, he hit the fifth floor and we silently went up. He headed down the hall and stopped in front of room 517. He turned around, " I ask you to please refrain from making any sudden movements when she wakes up. You might send her into shock."

We all nodded and then he opened the door to reveal my sweet angle lying in a bed with tubes coming out of body. No one moved as we watched her chest move up and down in labored breathing. Her beautiful face was covered in scratches and was discolored from the bruises. The doctor left us alone.

We all began to cry, not only because of the condition she was in, but also because we had found her. She was right in front of me but for some reason, I couldn't reach out for her. Bella was the first one to move and she calmly walked to her beside.

"My baby." She cried as she touched Nessie's face and moved the hair off of her forehead.

I moved forward and went on the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair. I sat and just held Nessie's hand while I looked her body over. I cried as I saw the pain my beautiful girl was in and the torture I knew she suffered. I didn't want to squeeze her too tight, but when our skin touched it was like nothing I had ever experienced. It was like a spark was lit and it wasn't ever going out.

"What is she thinking?' I asked Edward through my tears.

"About you, the family, Vermont. She misses school and Alexia and normalcy. But most you." He said without emotion.

She missed me. This wonderful girl missed me and I loved her for it. I knew she would forgive me for everything I put her through, but to hear that she missed me was the highlight of my life, minus her birth.

We stayed like this for the next two hours and as the sun began to set, I thought I was going crazy from the waiting. None of the other family members had seen her yet, but I knew they were dying as well. Bella and Edward just stood by the door waiting for something positive.

And then I felt her finger lightly brush against my palm. I thought I was just dreaming but then I felt it again and Edward gasped so I knew she was awake. I jerked my head up and saw her smiling at me with tears in her eyes.

"I knew you would come." She cried. "I knew I'd see you again."

I got up from my chair and pulled her into a tight hug. I knew it hurt but I wasn't letting go. Bella almost bit my head off to get to her daughter. They cried for three minutes and twelve seconds before she was passed to Edward for two minutes and 32 seconds and then I could hold her again. Those five minutes were some of the worst in my life and I was just counting until I could touch her. I held her for one straight hour before I even attempted to change our position.

"Jacob, I want to tell you this." She said as I held her in my lap. She pulled back to look at my face. "I don't care. I don't care anymore that you loved mama or that you kissed her. I don't care and I don't ever want to talk about it again. I love you and that's all that matters. But can I ask you one thing?"

"Anything." I said.

"Just promise to keep loving me for eternity and can you promise never to let me leave again? I can't be away from you like that." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Of course baby. I love you so much and I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I've been an absolute wreck all these months and I can't go through that again. I love you more than life and if you'll have me, I would love to start rebuilding what we had." I whispered in her ear.

I pulled her back to look at her and I was going to apologize for all the bullshit I had put her through, but she silenced me with a kiss that was so passionate I almost thought I was in heaven. We let our lips move together and I didn't want to push her too far, but I _had_ to taste her. I licked her bottom lip and she let me in. her sweet breath was intoxicating and it was all I could do not to take her on the hospital bed. Her tongue was just as I remembered it and I couldn't even recall where we were or what my name was. I knew that after she moaned my name, our kiss had gone too far, but I wasn't stopping for anything…except oxygen. Damn. I pulled back after I couldn't breath any longer and looked into the eyes which I had missed so much. "Aren't you too hurt to be kissing like that missy?" I asked with a smile.

"I don't care." She replied and pulled me into another kiss, which was just as nice. After Edward cleared his throat to get our attention, I went to sit back in my chair.

"What are you doing Jacob?" She asked

"Sitting?"

"I haven't seen you in four months and you're sitting in a chair?"

"Is there anywhere else?"

She smiled and moved her covers back so I could get in. I pulled off my shoes and got under the covers. She sighed and curled up into my chest before she fell back asleep within minutes. I wrapped my arm around her waist and vowed to never let go.

Bella was smiling like crazy and Edward was pacing the floor like he had something to say but I wasn't going to ruin this moment. You wouldn't even imagine how good it felt to have her there with me and in my arms. I cried from happiness and felt ashamed to show emotion like that, but I couldn't hold it in.

She forgave me. Without me even having to apologize or anything. That's why I loved this girl. All my past indiscretions were forgotten and I was hers once more.

I fell asleep happily for the first time in months. I woke to her running her fingers through my short hair. I opened eyes and saw her face. Miraculously, it seemed like she was healing. The bruises had turned lighter and were yellow in some places.

She continued to stroke my hair, which felt amazing. "Good morning." She said in her sweet voice.

I lightly kissed her lips and replied the same. I smelled Bella and Edward in the room so I didn't go too far with the PDA even though I wanted to.

"Are you ready for visitors today sweetheart?" Bella asked. I pulled Nessie up so she could rest her back against the raised bed. After she was comfortable, I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Maybe after some food, I'm really hungry. All they have here is stupid fruit." Her voice sounded harsh and raspy so I knew she was thirsty. I got out of bed and went to the window so I could jump out to hunt for her, but Edward closed it before I jumped out.

"I went this morning." He held up a silver thermos and handed it to Nessie. She drank greedily in one gulp. Edward smiled and handed her another one. She ended up drinking four bottles of blood and as she dropped the last one, I noticed everything about her begin to brighten. Her hair looked healthier and her eyes shined like I had never seen them before. She smiled shyly and it was so cute, I couldn't control myself. I ran back over to take her lips in a kiss. They still tasted like blood but I didn't care.

"Ok ok, Jacob gosh. Let her breathe." Bella laughed before pushing me back. "Do you want a bath sweetheart? Anything you want. Alice bought you some new clothes yesterday so you wouldn't have to stay in this hospital gown all the time."

"You don't know how nice that would be right now." Nessie said.

"Jacob, how about you go back to the family and get the clothes, I'll take care of her bath." Bella replied.

I must have shown my emotions on my face because Nessie laughed and it sent my heart flying. Her bell-like chuckle was all I needed to smile back at her, "What's so funny?"

"I'll be fine Jacob. You can leave for ten minutes. You just looked so sad."

I leaned in close to her face, "You don't know how much I've missed you these past months. Even ten minutes is going to be torture, but I do understand you need privacy. If you need anything, I'll be right down the hall." I kissed her forehead and then went back to the room from yesterday.

I walked in and everyone stood. They all looked like shit. Had no one told them about Nessie since we arrived? I felt bad, but I wasn't going to leave Nessie to tell them and I figured Bell and Edward felt the same way.

I spoke before anyone could go into hysterics, "She's fine. Beaten up like hell, but after we got some blood in her, she looks a lot better." I smiled and everybody's faces softened. "I just came to get her those clothes Alice bought yesterday."

She handed my a bag and I saw make up and some of Nessie's favorite shampoo, "How is she, really?" She asked.

"Still bruised, but in high spirits."

"I bet you helped." Emmett snickered.

"Shut up."

"Did she say who took her?" Jasper asked seriously.

"We haven't got there yet, but you can try to ask her when you see her."

"Tell her that we love her." Esme said.

"Its only going to be until she gets a shower, then you guys can come up." I kissed her cheek and headed up the stairs back to Nessie's room.

When I entered, she was still in the bathroom with Bella and I set her bag outside the door. I walked back to my chair and plopped down dramatically. I couldn't get Jasper's words out off my head. I had been so happy over the past couple of hours, I forgot to be mad at whoever hurt her.

"Its taking all my strength to stay here and not go after them." Edward said through his teeth.

"You know? And you're just sitting here, let's go." I jumped up and walked towards the window, but he stopped me once again.

"We can't. Nessie is very fragile right now and even though she's putting on a brave face, like you said, ten minutes is torture. She is debating on weather or not to just run out of the shower and get back in the bed with you. She's afraid this is all a dream."

That made sense. She didn't want us to go anywhere until she knew for certain that we wouldn't be separated. As much as I wanted to rip the limbs off of the vampire who did this to her, she came first, so I sat back down and waited. Bella stuck her hand our to get the bag and re-closed the door. I fell asleep in the chair, but was woken up by Nessie's giggle. She was in her bed wearing dark blue sweatpants and a yellow hoodie. Bella and Edward left to go get everybody. Her outfit covered most of her bruises and I was guessing that she didn't want to scare the family when they came to see her. She also had on make up even though she didn't need it. Her radiant face made me smile.

"Why are you always laughing at me?" I asked as I went over to her bed and got in. She snuggled into my chest again and replied, "Because you're funny. You look so sweet when you sleep. Like a baby."

"The biggest baby in the world." We both laughed.

"God it feels good to smile again." She sighed.

"I know what you mean. Are you still in pain?"

"Not since you got here and after the blood. Still a little sore everywhere but nothing too bad."

While I knew she was fine, I just had to ask, "Ness? The doctor told us that you were raped, did…I mean….what…?"

"It wasn't a full blown rape per say. He never went all the way. Just touching and groping. And whenever he did go down there, he just used his fingers."

I saw her begin to tear up so I kissed her lips to change the subject, but on the inside I was pissed. Someone had touched her without her permission and that was unacceptable. I wasn't going to put up with that kind of behavior and as soon as I found out who did this, they were dead.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I just need you here with me and everything will be fine." She said after we pulled away. We both smiled and it felt good to look at her getting some form of life back into her. I put my arm around her waist and could feel the bones of her ribs and stomach. She put her hand on my face and traced the lines of my cheekbones. Her touch felt like silk against my rough skin.

"You look like shit Jake." My heart nearly melted when she said my name for the first time in four months. I smiled and put my head in her hair and was happy it smelled the same as usual.

"Its been a shitty couple of months babe. I barely slept or ate anything."

"Jacob Black not eat. The world must be coming to an end." She said in fake shock.

"Shut up." I said as I gently kissed her neck repeatedly. I couldn't get enough of her and she was driving me insane as usual. She turned her head and caught my lips in hers. We didn't even bother with formalities and immediately began to massage each other's tongues furiously. Her tubes were taken out earlier in the morning so she was free to move around as she pleased. I climbed on top of her and rested my elbow on the side of her face.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" I asked seriously.

"Absolutely not." She smiled and began to bite my lip and I moaned into her mouth. I took my lips from her mouth and moved them to her neck and collarbone. I noticed that the blood had done wonders and her bruises were almost healed, but still noticeable. She was groaning my name the entire time and that made the wolf take over. I felt a something prick my shoulder and looked up to see Nessie sucking gently. I let her continue partly because I knew she needed it and partly because it felt good as hell. I was so wrapped up in the pleasure of her bite that I didn't notice the new smell of eight vampires and one wolf in the room. As soon as I did, I jumped off of her and moved to the opposite side of the room where I saw all of them smiling.

"Doggie always gets some action." Jasper said and high fived Emmett.

"Yeah, when you go four months without kissing the woman you love then you come talk to me." I smiled back.

Everyone moved to Nessie and pulled her into hugs. I just sat on the chair because I knew I wouldn't be able to touch her for at least an hour.

After they all had their fill of Nessie I moved back to her bed and got next to her. I wrapped her in my arms because I knew the next part of the reunion was going to be rough.

Edward spoke first, "Nessie, we're all so happy to see you and you don't know what it means to have you back, but I'm going to need you to tell everyone what happened. This is very serious and I don't mean to put a damper on everything, but we have to find whoever did this before they can get too far." Everyone's face went blank and they waited.

"Can't you just read my mind?" She asked timidly. I held her tighter.

"No sweetheart, I'm only getting snippets and besides, you need to talk about it. That's the only way you can start to heal." He smiled but I knew he didn't want to.

She took a deep breath and turned to me, "Jacob, you have to promise me that you wont think any less of me after I tell you guys what happened. Please. I need you."

I was shocked. Did she think that I would leave her because she was damaged? That I wouldn't help her get better?

"Nessie, how could you even say that? I will never think anything less of you. I love you and I'm here to stay. Forever." I said and gently kissed her lips before I pulled back.

She began from the beginning and it was worse than I thought. By the end, everyone was either crying or seething mad. Nobody knew what to do because there were so many factors to consider. I knew that we had to find Maria, but I wasn't going to be apart of the chase. I had to stay here for Nessie.

Jasper was the one who was incredibly pissed. I knew the stories of Maria and I was impressed that Nessie could survive her torture. Five seconds after Nessie's stories ended, Jasper grabbed Emmett's arm and pushed the window open. He took hold of the top and flipped himself out. I could hear his claws scaling up the outside walls and Emmett followed.

I knew that they were going to try and find Maria. "Seth go with them." I said as I held a crying Nessie in my arms.

He followed their lead and jumped out of the window. They were gone for hours in which time the family decided to go back to Vermont for Christmas. It was in two weeks and we wanted to get Nessie back to normal. Carlisle and Edward went to go sign some papers so we could leave in the morning. Rosalie and Alice went to go shopping again for Nessie's essentials and Bella, along with Esme, stayed with us in the room.

Nessie and I talked for hours. Laughing and getting caught up, which felt really strange since I was out in the world while she was tortured in a basement, but she seemed interested in what I had been doing.

"So you got a job?"

"Yeah at a mechanic's shop near Dartmouth. Its actually really good pay and has flexible hours." I said.

"But why? I found your bank statement and I know your stacked Jacob." She smiled and Bella laughed.

It was true and I'd never thought I could say it, but Jacob Black was rich…thanks to Alice of course. That was part of the reason I wanted to get a job, so that I could have some money that I made on my own. It was a pride thing.

"Yeah, but I had to do something to keep my mind off missing you." I smiled back and kissed her lightly on the lips.

We continued to talk until she fell asleep on my chest and I used her heartbeat as a way of soothing my nerves. No one had gotten back from their various tasks so I knew the search wasn't going well, but I didn't worry about that. I just held the love of my life and let myself fall asleep with my face buried in her hair.


	18. Chapter 18

Finally Home

Renesemee POV

Now things can start to settle down a bit…or can they? Oh and by the way, i just wrote the outlines for some later chapters and you guys are going to die. Its about to get real explosive. I also need to know if you guys want lemons. I can write them, but I'm kinda embarassed to, but if thats what you want then thats what you'll get. Keep reviewing.

Thanks to Shell hell. I literally broke down in happy tears when I read your message. Thanks for the amazing reviews. I will post extra just for you. Also thanks to all the other regular reviewers. Love you guys.

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

My dreams that night weren't the horrible nightmares of the past couple of months. Instead, I spent my dreams back in the forests of Vermont. I missed it so much and I couldn't wait to go back. Dr. Ryans was really nice to my family and he discharged me last night, but Grandpa Carlisle said we should wait until the morning, which was fine with us because Alice said it would be stormy.

I couldn't even describe how it felt to have Jacob hold me or be able to see my father and mother. The joy I felt was filling up my heart and caused me to burst at the seams. When Jacob's lips touched mine for the first time I almost died, literally died. The heat form his lips were scorching and I could barely keep myself from ripping off his clothes right in the room.

I laid in Jacob's arms and just listened to the sound of his heartbeat and his snores. I snuggled closer to him in order to absorb more heat. It felt like heaven. I didn't have a bad dream last night because I didn't go to sleep. I just laid there and prayed that I could spend more time with Jacob. I didn't know what I would do if I closed my eyes and he wasn't there when I woke up.

"I know your awake Nessie." I heard my father's smooth voice say from the corner.

I didn't want to wake Jacob so I used my thoughts, _What time are we leaving?_

"Our flight leaves at four. Its two now."

I can't wait to go home daddy

"I know sweetheart and we can't wait to get you home. Nothing's changed. Your mother wanted it exactly the same. Get up before we miss our plane. Wake Jacob up too."

"Jake." I tried to shake him but his massive body was too much for me, "Baby. Wake up, we got to go home." I tried again.

I heard a swift movement and then I saw Jacob sprawled out on the floor, "What the fuck is going on?" He shouted when he jumped up.

I didn't know what happened because it was too fast for me, but I saw daddy smirking before he slipped out of the door.

That wasn't nice. I knew he would hear me.

I went to hug my love. I was so happy he was still here. I jumped on his waist and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around my hips and returned my kiss feverishly. Once again, the heat erupted and he became the wolf I loved. He set me back on the bed and began searching my neck with his lips. I didn't care that we decided to wait until marriage, if he didn't stop soon, I was about to just let him have me. His hand slipped under my hoodie and lightly cupped my breast while he still continued to kiss my neck.

_Knock Knock Knock, _"Cut it out you two, we got to go. I left you guys some clothes on the chair. If you aren't out in ten minutes, I'm coming in." I heard the high voice of Alice interrupt our fun.

"Damn." Jake growled in my ear.

I just laughed and kissed his lips one last time before pushing him off. He began to undress and slipped off his shirt. It wasn't the same Jacob I remembered. He was a lot skinner and his abs were less defined than usual. While his shirt was still covering his face and I went and ran my fingers along the lines of his smaller stomach muscles.

He chuckled, "Ness what are you doing?"

"Just checking out my boyfriend. I know you haven't been eating lately, but these abs are unacceptable. I need wolf Jacob back." I smiled as he fully removed his shirt and threw it in the corner. He pushed me up against the wall and took my lips passionately again in his. This lasted for another two minutes until I placed my hands on his pecks and pushed him back.

He looked confused, "I don't want Aunt Alice to barge in on us, and Uncle Emmett wouldn't let me live it down." I smiled and lightly touched my lips to his before grabbing my clothes and heading into the bathroom.

As I pulled off my old clothes I saw the changes in my body. I was always toned and skinny, but now I looked sickeningly small. I could count my ribs and my hip bones protruded out of my discolored skin. The bruises were all yellow and healing but I still looked sick. My breasts had gone down a cup size and I hated that I had to change my bra size but Rose assured me that they would be back to normal after I gained more weight and began a normal eating schedule. The only thing that remained the same about me was my long, lustrous hair, my bright white teeth, and vivid brown eyes. The blood that daddy had given me worked wonders with my healing process, so I was almost back to normal. I hadn't looked in the mirror the entire time I was held captive, but I'm sure I looked awful. I was happy to put on make up and wear some normal clothes. And don't even get me started on how much I missed my heels.

I brought myself out of my thoughts when I saw the ones on the floor and hurriedly dressed so I could see my new outfit. Alice had got me some dark wash jeans that hugged my newly slimmed legs perfectly. I pulled on a white, long sleeved, V-neck, sweater that made my sickening figure look acceptable and paired it with a white belt. I had to wear a coat since it was as cold as Texas can get in December, and it was a nice dark blue that matched my jeans. My blue and white Christian Louboutin Tashaf heels had a five-inch heel that made me look tall and they felt so good on my feet. I loved them so much; I don't think I could ever take them off. I let my hair flow down my back and it now touched my waist, I had to be sure to cut that once we got back to Vermont. I actually began to cry with happiness as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was so happy that I could look presentable. I pulled myself together before I opened the door and stood in front of Jacob.

He stared me up and down and sexily smirked, "God. I've missed those legs."

I giggled and he pulled me into a kiss. It felt so good to be somewhat closer to his face and he continued to kiss me with passion until the door swung open and revealed a furious Alice.

"We are leaving now! I know you two are horny but damn, I didn't put together the perfect outfit for it to be wasted in a hospital. Now move!" She ordered us and I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him out of the room. I tried to lead the way, but he wrapped his tanned arm around my waist and I let him pull me down to the reception area. I saw my family standing around talking to Dr. Ryans, but they all stopped when Jake, Alice, and I walked in.

"There's the spoiled Nessie we all know and love." Emmett said and pulled me into a bear hug.

I was spun around in his arms until I asked daddy to stop him with my thoughts. He set me down and I smiled at everyone who smiled back, except Jasper. My family hadn't caught Maria and I knew he was beating himself up over it because he was the only one with a connection to her. He felt ashamed that his past relations had put me in such danger and I hadn't really had a chance to talk to him about it. Before I consoled my uncle, I had to thank Dr. Ryans, so I walked up to him and smiled, "Uh… I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me and keeping everything on the down low."

"Renesemee, you are a wonderful young lady and I am proud to have finally met you even if the circumstances were less than favorable. But in any case, your welcome."

He smiled back and turned to talk to Grandpa. Daddy went to get the van and we all pilled in on our way home, finally.

We arrived at the El Paso airport and it felt good to be around humans again. I loved to see some normalcy in my life and this was just what I needed. I intertwined my fingers in Jake's and made my way through the airport relishing in the stares that came my way. When we reached our gate and everyone sat down to wait for the flight, I decided it was now time to talk to my uncle.

I kissed Jacob's cheek, "Babe, I have to go do something ok?"

I started to get up but he kept holding tightly to my hand, "Ness, where are you going?" He asked seriously.

"Just to talk to Jasper, don't worry. I promise, everything will be fine." I smiled and kissed his cheek again before walking up to my uncle who was still sulking, "Hey Uncle Jasper? You want to take a walk with me?"

Everyone turned in our direction and I saw my mother give me the warning eyes that told me to be careful.

"Sure Ness." He replied without emotion.

We walked through the terminal silently and made our way to the food court.

"You know this isn't your fault right?" I asked him seriously.

"Don't give that bullshit Ness. Alice and Esme already laid into me this morning. I'm the one who brought Maria into your life and I will never forgive myself." The look on his face actually made a young girl cry who was listening to our conversation.

Served her right.

I pulled him into a corner so we could have more privacy, "Uncle Jasper, it wasn't your fault. You haven't seen her in one hundred and fifty years. She came after me because she wanted to. Its nobody's fault that the crazy bitch has issues."

He smiled, "She always did."

"I want you to know that your part of the reason I escaped." He looked at me with confusion, "Remember that summer you and Emmett took me up to Alaska and we did that survival training? I wasn't very good at it, but when I was escaping from that warehouse, all I could hear were your words going through my brain. You taught me well and I wouldn't have made it without you."

"Really?"

"Hells yeah. I don't want you thinking that this is your fault because of your past. All of us have to deal with things we aren't proud of, but that doesn't mean you have to feel guilty about them."

He laughed, "Just like your mother. Always worrying about others before yourself."

I smiled and he pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder and took in his apple and honey scent.

"I love you Ness, like my own daughter and don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Uncle Jasper."

I pulled my head up to look into his amber eyes and I could immediately tell that I had gotten through to him. I wasn't tall enough to look entirely over his shoulder but I could see partially. I locked eyes with the ones I was terrified of.

Aldo.

I saw him smirk from across the terminal before he disappeared. I fell to the ground in fear. Jasper caught me before I could fall completely, " Ness, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

We were in public so I straightened myself back out and took his hand as I began to walk back to my family. I used my power to show him what I saw. When I was through he quickened our pace and we swiftly went back to our gate. When we arrived, everyone saw the look on our faces.

"What happened?" Jacob asked as he pulled me into his arms.

"She saw Aldo. He's here, in the airport. Emmett come with me. Everyone else stay here."

"Hell no, I'm coming. I stayed back when you went the first time, but if he's here I'm dealing with him." Daddy said.

Jake set me down on the chair next to him and consoled me, although I was better than I thought I would be. I knew Aldo wouldn't do anything with my entire family around and in public, so I had nothing to worry about. The rest of the family didn't seem so sure. Daddy, Seth, Emmett and Jasper went searching for him, but I knew they would come up empty handed, so it didn't surprise me when they came back as our flight was being called, with nothing.

We got on the plane and I held Jacob's hand the entire way to Boston. By the time we arrived, everyone had calmed down. We made our way out of the airport and to the cars, which they had left in the parking garage. I smiled and ran to Bertha. I actually hugged the car. Everyone laughed, but I was just happy to be back to something familiar. Jake helped me inside and we drove back to our home.

The first couple of days back were perfect. I was re-enrolled in school, but they were out for Christmas so I was off until January. I hunted with the family and actually gained lots of my weight back. Esme stuffed Jacob and I with food and I was happy to see him getting more full as well. I loved sleeping next to him in his bed and smelling the familiar smells of home. Seth went back to Forks, but we were going to see him again in two weeks when we went back after our Christmas here. Through all of this, I always had to have someone with me. Mama actually slapped me when I went hunting without telling anyone. I knew she was just worried so I didn't take it too seriously. Jake took me on a couple dates and I got to be a normal teenager for a while. He had invited out again and I sat in Bertha as we made our way out of the city. He said to dress casual, so I just wore light wash jeans and another sweater. I wore the same heels I came home in because they were now my favorite.

"Jake where are we going? I thought you were taking me on a date?"

"I am babe. Just be patient." He smiled.

I decided not to ask again and I turned on the radio and began dancing to the music. Jake just laughed at me and continued to drive. We went to the next town over and I saw him slow down in front of a high-ended car dealership.

"What the hell?" I asked stunned.

"Merry Christmas. Of course this isn't your only gift, but we have to get you something to drive around in since the last one was demolished."

I tried not to think about that time.

"But a car? I guess you got tired to driving me around." I said jokingly and he smirked.

"I always love having a pretty lady in my car."

We got out when he pulled to a stop and went inside to greet the salesman.

"Hello Mr. Black. Your father called this morning and told us you were coming in. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Barry. My girlfriend is in need of a new car so we're just here to see what you got." Jacob said and grabbed my hand. It felt good to be called _girlfriend _again.

Barry took us around the lot and we saw all the beautiful cars he had. When we were done Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and put his head on my shoulder, "Pick anything you want babe. I have permission to spoil you."

There were hundreds of cars, but I knew which one I wanted. I showed with my touch and he burst out into laughter.

"Really?" He asked.

"If you don't mind. I just feel safer in them."

"You know you have trouble driving those, but I guess Bertha does need a sibling."

I squealed and kissed him repeatedly on his face.

I was impressed that Jacob actually bought the bright red Hummer H3 with his own money. His job at the garage was going really well and he had a substantial amount in the bank. I was so proud of him and it showed when I smiled my brightest smile.

The salesman brought the car around and I excitedly jumped in. Jacob gave me some pointers on driving the monstrosity, but I wasn't listening. I heard the car roar to life and I couldn't contain my joy the entire ride home. I jumped out of the car when we got back and raced inside to thank everyone for the present.

Jake had to go to work so I spent the day shopping with my Aunts and bought everything in sight. Since my return home, my closet had been restocked and my shoe closet was newly filled with my favorites. Mama had to put a stop to my spending after I put the one hundred and seventy fifth pair on the rack in my room. Rose's new obsession was handbags and I was just as enthralled. We spent hours at the Seattle mall snapping up the entire Gucci store. I felt so happy to be back to normal.

I went home and ate the huge dinner that Esme prepared and waited on the couch for Jacob to come home. I ended up falling asleep on the couch, but I felt Jacob's warm arms wrap around me and put me in his bed. I heard his shower go on and then snuggled in his bare chest when he came back to sleep.

"Nessie! Baby wake up. You're here. It's Just a dream. Baby wake up."

I felt his hands jerk me awake and I knew my horrible dream was over. I was sweating like crazy and couldn't get the terrible images out of my head. I cried and got off the bed. I went to the bathroom, but didn't make it before I threw up on the carpet.

Jake rushed to my side and held me as I cried into his shoulder, "Baby what happened?"

I couldn't talk, so I showed him my dream. I was in the same dark cellar, but except me by myself, I was laying with Jacob and he was dead. I held him in my arms as I sobbed over his bloody body. And that was it. That small segment of horror had caused me to have such a violent reaction; I didn't know if I could ever sleep again.

"Don't even think about that. I'm not going anywhere and I promise I wont let anybody ever take me from you." He replied confidently.

"How could you promise that Jake?" I asked as I pulled back to look in his eyes.

"I can promise that because I will always fight with everything I have to come back to you. I won't let anything separate us again."

"That's what we thought last time and I ended up in a cellar for four months!" I screamed at him, but he knew I wasn't mad, just scared.

"Ness, stop it. I am not going to have you go through this anymore. You've got to trust us. None of us will let anyone get to you so just get back in bed and go to sleep." He commanded.

I was breathing heavily and needed some water, so I went to his bathroom and washed my mouth out. When I was done, I climbed back into his bed. I heard him go out of his room and come back with some hot water and soap. I cried into his pillow as he spent thirty minutes cleaning up my mess. He eventually came back to bed and we slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

The dreams didn't come back for the next week and I was happy to lead a normal life. Today was Christmas Eve and the entire family was buzzing with excitement. I had bought everyone's gifts over the past week, but I was super excited about Jake's. He was restoring a car with Rosalie in the garage, but it was and Italian sports car, so the parts were hard to find. Even Rose couldn't get her hands on some of the pieces. Daddy and I spent three days on the internet finding the parts and they were expensive, but we got them. I got Uncle Emmett and Jasper some sniper riffles, which were they're new obsessions. It was insane, the things I had to go through to get them, but they were beautiful and I knew my uncles would have hours of fun with them. I got Grandpa Carlisle an anatomy cd for the computer, which had an interactive surgical program. Grandma was getting a design book that categorized the styles of each decade. She would love that. I got Alice a diamond incrusted pair of Versace heels which I was having flown in from Rome. I was tempted to keep them myself because they were so gorgeous, but that wasn't in the spirit of Christmas. I painted mama and daddy a new piece that was a portrait of all of us.

I didn't really care what I got as long as we were all together. The day after Christmas, we were all going to Forks to spend the rest of vacation and I had got the wolves a new TV for Seth's house, which had become the new hang out spot. It was huge and had the latest in LCD technology. They would love it. I wasn't excited that Leah would be there, but I knew Jake was excited to see her so I kept my thoughts to myself.

I woke up in Jake's arms on Christmas morning and looked out of the giant window to see the beautiful, white, fluffy snow drifting down onto the treetops. It had snowed all night so there were several inches on the ground. I couldn't wait for the family snow fight; Emmett and me would defiantly dominate…as usual. I jumped up and down on Jake's stomach and he started laughing as I pounded on his chest.

"Good morning to you too babe." He laughed.

"What'd you get me?" I asked excitedly.

"I guess your just going to have to wait. Aren't you?"

"Fine."

I kissed him lightly on the lips and glided out of the room to go downstairs. I heard him follow and walked into the family room where the giant tree was sitting. I had a blast challenging Jasper to see who could knock the largest tree down. He won, but I still gave him a good fight. There were hundreds of presents all over the room and I couldn't contain myself. What can I say? I _am_ five years old.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and tried to calm me down.

"Baby, you've got to stop jumping around. Your going to put a hole in the floor and what would Esme said about that?"

"I don't care."

"You better care because I'm going to have to buy a new house if you do make a hole." Esme said as the rest of the family came into the room. They all went to different spots and Emmett began passing out the gifts. Jacob pulled me on the floor with him and I sat in between his legs with my back up against his chest.

The gifts were all beautiful. Jacob almost tackled me to the ground after he opened his car parts and I think I even saw a tear, but he would never admit it. Everyone was stunned at how much effort I put into their gifts and I loved their smiles as they opened them. I got loads of clothes and mama even bought me a pair of shoes, which surprised the hell out of me, but they were beautiful vintage Channel heels from the 1950's that she found online. I almost died. I had gotten some old dvds from Uncle Jasper and some antique books from my grandparents. Everything was going smoothly until Jacob opened his gift from Uncle Emmett. In all honesty, it was beautiful, but extremely embarrassing. Jacob pulled out the white lace lingerie that was sheer in all places except the chest and on me, it would hang right below my groin.

"Just a little something for those nights when we're all away hunting. How do you like it Jake?" Emmett laughed.

"Uhhh….yeah." He replied awkwardly.

"Don't be so speechless doggie, I know you'll have fun with it. I always do."

Daddy almost broke Emmett's face and Rose punched him so hard in the arm, he had to reattach it. Jacob just put it back in the box and I saw him blush. He handed me the box and I put it in my pile without a word. I noticed that everyone had opened all their gifts but I didn't have one from Jake. Alice noticed as well, "So Jake, what did you get for Nessie? Edward told me it was super special."

"Thanks a lot Edward." Jake sighed sarcastically.

"You know how she gets when it comes to gifts." He laughed.

Jacob turned to me and took my hands in his, I knew he was nervous so I helped him out, "Jake, you know that whatever it is, I'll love it, so just come out with it."

He sighed, "Ok so, Ness…I don't know about you, but you're it for me. My one and only and I swear to make you happy for the rest of your life. I want to make you my wife and start a life with you, but I know that now isn't the right time for all that, so I'm not going to propose…yet. I want you to finish high school and be normal. A sixteen-year-old bride isn't normal, so I'm asking you to wait. But I do want to give you something that you can hold in place of an engagement ring."

I was crying already and I didn't even know what he got me; just the fact that Jacob wanted to marry me enough of a present. I knew I looked like a fool in front of my family, but in this moment, it was only Jacob and me. He pulled out a box with red wrapping and a silver bow. I took the box and slowly began to unwrap it. Alice, Rosalie, and I all gasped when we saw the light blue box that was a signature symbol of Tiffany&Co. I knew Jacob was rich, but this was _way_ too much. Jacob knew I loved Tiffany ever since I saw the classic Audrey Hepburn movie. I had a broach that Grandma gave me from the Tiffany's, which she bought in the 1940's. I never wore it because I thought it was too beautiful.

I pulled the top of the box off and saw the most gorgeous bracelet I had ever seen. It was a sophisticated design with glamorous Tiffany diamonds. It had marquise-cut gems laid in platinum and sparkled without even hitting the light. He pulled it out of the box and took my left wrist lightly in his hand. He gently snapped the bracelt on and I watched as it shined like my vampire family did in the sunlight.

"I hope you like it. I uh….got it when we were in New York last time and it reminded me of you. Flawless." He sheepishly said.

He was always so shy when he gave me gifts because he always thought they weren't as good as what my family could give me, but I had never seen anything so beautiful. I couldn't say anything because I was shocked beyone words. Alice kicked me lightly to bring me back.

"If you don't like it we can take it back…it wasn't that expensive." My dad actually laughed out loud and everyone else snickered.

"Jacob, it's the most stunning thing I have ever seen. I can't believe you got this for me. What were you thinking? How much did this cost?" I asked slightly mad. I didn't want him spending so much on me. I wasn't worth it.

"Nothing." He said quietly.

"Jacob." I said sternly.

"Fourteen thousand." He said louder.

I almost fell out because I knew Jacob had money, but there was no way he could spend that much on me, I wouldn't allow it.

"No. Jacob, we're taking this back tommorow." I began to take it off, but he grabbed my hands befroe I could.

"Ness. I work so I can buy you this kinda stuff. I enjoy giving you presents and I don't think you really realize how much you mean to me. Of course these gifts are miniscule to the way I fell about you but I have to give you something. Just take the gift and be happy." He smiled.

"You bought me a car and _this_, but I have nothing to give you. I can't take it."

"I don't want anything from you, please, just keep it and I promise this will be the last thing. You are more than anything I could ever give you, so just look at this like a repayment." I looked at daddy to see if he was telling the truth, but he just smirked and didn't give me an answer.

" Fine, but if I get one more thing, I'm going to kill you." I pulled him into the most erotic kiss I could give him and continued until I couldn't breathe. I heard the sounds of my family from behind me, but I didn't care. I let Jake take my lips into an even more passionate kiss and when we finsihed, I pulled back, "Thank You Jacob. This was the best Christmas you could have ever given me. I love you."

"I love you too Nessie, more than you'll ever know."


	19. Chapter 19

Vietnam

Jacob POV

We get to spend New Year's in forks and we finally get to see Leah be the bitch we all know and love. Please Review.

I'm so happy that people are taking a liking to my story. I defiantly have more chapters to give you guys, so just be patient. As you realize, I update super quickly as soon as I'm done writing them mostly. I had another great idea while I was in class so I am writing it in. This story is about to get good.

It all belongs to SM

After everyone was done opening their gifts, Nessie and I laid on the couch and watched a Christmas movie, but I couldn't tell you which one because I was starring at her the whole time. I loved to see my bracelet on her wrist and loved what it symbolized. It was like a more updated version of the bracelet I gave her one her first Christmas.

The love of my life was too good and I didn't deserve her, but I was going to try and give her everything she wanted. I was proud to be able to buy her things and didn't feel ashamed to give her expensive jewelry or fancy cars. Edward had to help me with the bracelet because I knew nothing about jewelry. He didn't push me on which one to get, but as soon as I saw it in the case, I knew it was the one for her and luckily, she loved it just as much as I did.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Her voice asked and I shuttered as her hot breath fanned out over my chest.

"You…as usual."

"You need to get a life." She giggled.

"I already have one." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

She was silent for a minute, "Even though that last line was incredibly cheesy, I loved it." She wrapped her leg around my hip and I grabbed the back of her thigh. She kissed me passionately and I was happy to oblige. We stayed connected for ten minutes and I heard a snicker coming from behind the couch. I pulled away from her lips, "Emmett get the hell out of the room. I'm busy with your niece."

"I can see that doggie. Damn I haven't seen face sucking like that since Silence of the Lambs." He laughed.

Nessie sighed embarrassingly and rested her head on my chest.

"Damn it Emmett, first that gift and now this snooping. You're the worst brother ever. I think Jasper's my favorite now." I shouted.

"I knew it." Jasper called from upstairs.

To tell you the truth, that gift Emmett gave me was one of the best ones of the day. I pictured Nessie in it and was surprised that Edward didn't rip my head off. Bella must have had her shield up. I had never seen Nessie in lingerie before, but I knew she had it in her closet. She loved Victoria Secret and I fortunately didn't have to go with her one of her famous shopping trips for underwear, but if she asked, I knew I would go. She came home from one of the trips with a five thousand dollar receipt and wouldn't even let me see what she bought. Damn.

"Whatever. I know you love me deep down, but I actually have a reason for being here. We want our snowball fight and you two are holding us up. Let's move out. I call Nessie." Emmett yelled.

Nessie jumped off my chest and headed to the front closet. I grabbed my coat and some boots, not because I needed them, but more out of habit and pulled them on. We made our way out to the giant back yard and got on our teams. The next five hours were spent in an all out brawl that would rival the Vietnam War. Nessie and Emmett were ruthless and they even created some kind of contraption that hurled snowballs at a ridiculous speed. Blondie and I were on a team, but she was more interested in getting me the whole time so we weren't anywhere near winning. Bella had her shield up over everyone so Edward couldn't cheat and that made him extremely mad. He ferociously pelted everyone at rapid speed and even knocked Alice on her ass with a hard throw to the chest. It felt good to hear everyone laughing and playing around.

When we were done with our war, we all went inside and Nessie and I went upstairs to get ready for bed. She laid next to me and put her face in my chest. I loved having her close and would give anything to have her stay like this forever. Luckily, after that first night, she hadn't had any more nightmares. I didn't know what they meant and I didn't really care because I knew they would never come true. My job was to give Nessie whatever she wanted and if she wanted me to be with her forever, then I would fight my hardest to come back to her.

We woke up the day after Christmas and everyone was excited to go back to Forks. Charlie had been ecstatic when we told him we found Nessie, but he couldn't come up to see her because of work, so this was going to be the first time he saw her in half a year. The wolves would also be happy to have her back, well most of them. I swear to god, if Ziggy says one more thing, he's out. I was most excited to see Leah. She was a good friend of mine and I loved her like a sister. I hadn't seen her in two years besides my final bonfire before we moved and we didn't talk much then. She had gotten a job in Napa as a wine server while she went to school and was always busy, but she would phase once and a while to check on Seth. I knew Nessie hated that I was close to her but I assured her it was nothing more than friendship.

After the family dressed, we got into the cars. I couldn't help but notice what Alice put Nessie in. It was a tight white sweater dress that looked really nice on her newly filled out body. She wore black stockings and black high heels. Her hair was in a ponytail and I noticed it shined in the light. I loved every inch of her perfect body. How could she belong to me?

We made our way to the airport and once again, sat in the first class seats on our way to Forks. I know this beginning to sound redundant, but I caught the eye of a stewardess and prayed she didn't make her way over, but she did.

"Hi…I'm Marissa and I wanted to know if you needed anything?" She asked.

Before I could even open my mouth, Nessie was there to reply, "No he doesn't, thank you for asking, but I would like a water please." I smiled because I knew that tone. It was the same fake sweetness that she used on Olivia.

"Oh…I didn't see you there. Are you his sister?" she laughed.

Nessie glared at her, "Girlfriend." She replied coldly.

It felt weird to be in the middle of this, but I sure as hell wasn't interrupting Nessie when she was in "the red place". The stewardess walked off and I thought we were done with her, but after she threw Nessie's water at her, she continued to talk to me. I just answered her questions politely while Nessie held my hand possessively, but looked out of the window. After twenty minutes of mind numbing conversation, Nessie had had enough.

"Ok look Marina…I don't really know what you think your doing, but this is _my_ boyfriend. I know its hard for you to find someone because you're not in any way pretty, but that's your problem and you need to deal with it." Nessie spoke coldly and I saw Marissa start to tear up before going back to the front of the cabin. I thought it was funny but Bella had other ideas.

"Nessie, that was extremely rude." She whispered so that only we could here.

"You saw her, that bitch had to go."

"Language. And yeah she might have been a little clingy, but that didn't give you the right to speak to her like that."

"What would you have done if she was on daddy?" Nessie asked with an attitude.

"That's different. We're married and when we get back to Vermont, you're grounded. "

"Yeah, well Jacob and I are practically married so she needs to back up before I suck her dry."

A lot of emotions were running through my mind. I had lust because Nessie was so sexy when she was jealous and then there was joy because Nessie had said we were practically married, but I also had a small amount of pity for Marissa. Oh well. She was annoying.

I smiled and moved closer to Nessie. She was still pissed so I decided to calm her down. I moved the armrest up and leaned in closer to her neck. She was facing away from me but I lightly kissed her neck repeatedly until she softened. She turned to me and smiled.

'I'm sorry if I was harsh to your friend." She said.

"First, that's not my friend. Second, I didn't think it was _that_ bad. It was actually kinda hot."

"Really, well then maybe I should get pissed more often." She smirked.

I moved to her lips and we stayed kissing until the plane touched down in Seattle. We rented some cars and made our way back to Forks. Nessie and I veered off from the rest of the family and head to the exit for LaPush. We pulled up to my old red house and I went to open her door. I took her hand and made my way inside were I saw Billy and Charlie shouting at the TV.

"Old people." Nessie sighed.

They turned around with smiles beamed on their faces.

"What is this, my granddaughter is home." Charlie said and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi Grandpa, its good to be home." She laughed.

"I haven't seen you in months, nobody told me what happened. Where did you go?"

"Alaska, with some extended family." She lied.

We didn't think it was necessary to give Charlie the full details because he would freak out and want to go the legal route, which wouldn't work with Maria.

"Well if you ever run away like that again, I might just kill you. Your mother called me everyday and I've never heard her sound so upset." He sighed.

"Its ok Grandpa, I'm here now."

"Yes you are."

I then greeted Charlie and my dad and we sat down to finish the game with them. After and hour, Nessie asked to go see the wolves and I couldn't help but give in to her wishes. We got in the car and took the back roads to Seth's house, which took five minutes. We saw Seth sitting outside on the porch swing, but he jumped up when he saw us coming and rushed to Nessie's door.

"Kiddo."

"What up Seth. Good to see you." She smiled after he sat her down on the ground.

"Its good to see you again. Any more news about whats-her-name?"

"Maria? No and hopefully there never will be."

He picked her up again and I softly growled when I noticed his hands grab her waist. He also seemed to notice and set her back down and she headed inside leaving us by ourselves, "Sorry boss." Seth said.

"My fault, you know how us imprinters get." I awkwardly laughed.

"Not really. Haven't had the pleasure yet, but I'm not worried."

It always made me kinda sad that the Clearwater children didn't have anyone to love. Seth especially deserved someone, but as the years passed I doubted weather or not he would ever get the chance. He tried to play it off like it was nothing, but I knew it hurt him not to have anyone. Leah also needed someone in her life, but she was good at hiding her pain, so no one really knew how she felt.

We walked inside and my eyes immediately went to the giant TV in the front room. I knew Nessie had bought it for them and it was already hooked up to all the gaming systems and movie machines. They all greeted me and pulled me into hugs. I saw Nessie sitting on Brady's lap and I went to handle that.

"Uh…Brady, what the hell do you think your doing man?" I asked with a smile so he knew I wasn't going to kill him.

"Oh sorry dude, she just needed a place to sit. I was free." He smiled back.

"Shut up Brady." Nessie said and jumped off of him to come over to me. I warped her in my arms and gave her a kiss that would show everyone who she belongs to. Even though she knew it was to show off, she continued the kiss as hollers erupted from around us. I sat her back on the ground after a few minutes and pulled her to seat on the couch. We stayed with the wolves until well after midnight and ate everything in sight. Leah wasn't coming until tomorrow, so I didn't have to stick around to wait. Nessie fell asleep in my arms and I put her in the car to go back to the mansion. I carried her up to the room and place her in the bed. I was about to walk out of the door when I heard her voice, "Jacob. Where are you going?" She asked quietly.

"I'm going back to Billy's babe. Don't worry; I'll be here in the morning. Go back to bed." I kissed her forehead and then left the room. I walked out of the house and made me way back to LaPush. I told my father goodnight and went to bed. It was early morning when I heard my cell phone ring.

Ring Ring RingRing Ring Ring

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

_Jacob_, _its Esme. You need to get down to the mansion. Its Nessie, she had another dream. _

I didn't need to hear anything else and jumped out the window, but didn't want to phase. I ran full force to the Cullen's and barged through the door, "What the hell happened?"

Everyone was standing in the family room. Bella was the first to speak, "She woke up screaming and calling for you. She locked her door and won't let anyone in. We could break it down, but we don't want to scare her too bad."

I raced up the stairs without another word and stopped in front of her door. I knocked. 'Nessie, baby? You've got to open up." There was no response, "Nessie please. Come on open the door for me."

I heard her get off the bed and make her way to the door. It clicked and then opened. Nessie looked like she had been swimming in a pool with her eyes open. They were red and I could see the veins in her irises. I pulled her into a hug and shut the door. "Replay it for me. I need to see what you saw."

She put her hand on my chest and showed me her dream. It was the same one from before and I pulled her hand back before she could get to the hardest part. I carried her to the bed and sat her down gently. I got in after and moved to wrap her in my embrace. I vowed then and there to never spend another night away from Nessie. I was obviously her remedy just as much as she was mine. We didn't talk for the rest of the night and I just held her while watching her drift off into sleep. I fell asleep a little while after.

I felt her hand touch my cheek and knew she was trying to wake me so I opened my eyes to meet hers.

"Thank you." She replied sweetly, "You rushed over here without any complaining just to hold me and that's exactly what I needed. Thank you."

I pulled her into a short kiss, "Your welcome. Don't ever hesitate to call me if you need me. I'll always be here, no matter what."

She smiled and got out of bed to take a shower. I went downstairs so she could have some privacy. I sat on the couch and watched a basketball game with Jasper. She came down and I held her while we finished the game. I didn't want to leave her so I told the wolves I'd see them tomorrow and spent the entire day holding Nessie. Esme made us a full feast and we happily ate everything we could get our hands on.

Edward thought that Maria might be in Forks and that was the reason Nessie had another dream, but Jasper and I knew Maria wouldn't show herself for a while. She wanted everything to calm down before she tried something bold. Nessie told me that last night was the first night she had spent away from me since coming home and that was the reason she had the dream. I came to that conclusion last night and she was happy when I told her that I would never let her sleep alone again. We spent hours kissing and then Emmett ordered us to bed. Apparently, the wolves had challenged us to a hockey game and Emmett was about to pop. He wanted us to be in the best ability for tomorrow so I gladly held Nessie in my arms while we both fell asleep peacefully.

The door banging open waked me up and I immediately went on high alert. "Wake the fuck up love birds. We got a game to win." Emmett screamed.

We both jumped form the bed in shock and tried to calm ourselves down. Stupid leech. Nessie and I put on some warm clothes and went downstairs to see everyone trying to put on hockey gear. Emmett, Jasper, and I were the only ones who knew were everything went so we helped everyone put it on.

"I don't see why we have to play with the mutts. You know we'll dominate." Blondie said.

"Actually, they're really good. Seth, Embry, Quil and I used to play when we were younger." I said as I fit Nessie's pads.

"And I bet Leah'll be good. She has all that bitch anger going through her." Emmett laughed.

Esme scolded him with her eyes and I watched Nessie's face fall but she didn't say anything. She seemed in brighter spirits after we fell back asleep after that night and I didn't want to remind her of the dream. After we were all ready, we ran though the forest and went about twenty minutes until we reached the frozen lake. This is the same lake we swim in during the summer, but now it was just large enough for us to have a hockey game.

I saw Leah across the ice but didn't have time to speak before we all split up into teams. We decided to mix vampires and werewolves to make it more even so I ended up on a team with Nessie, Seth, Jasper, Edward, Brady, Embry, and Esme. The other team had Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Quil, Ziggy, Leah, and Bella. The other wolves decided to sit out.

The game began and we all played like pros. It was a weird game because it was so violent, but nobody was giving up. There was blood all over the ice and we had to wait every time a wolf broke a bone so it could heal, but we were all determined. My team and forty one goals and the other had forty two. We decided to play for three straight hours in order to put a time limit on things, so this was our last shot to tie it up. I passed the puck down the ice to Seth who glided down to Alice who was playing as goalie and he took the shot. It went in and we all skated around in a victory dance.

Everyone was happy to leave the score tied except Emmett who was pissed like I've never seen him, but after a quick kiss from Blondie, he relented. If we would have kept going, we would never stop and the wolves needed rest. I began to skate off the ice with Nessie.

"Hey Jake." I heard Leah's voice from behind me and turned around to see her smiling.

"Hey Leah. Haven't seen you in a while, how ya been?" I asked nicely.

"Great. Work's good, school's good, no complaints…finally."

We began to pull off our things and everyone else was talking about nothing in particular so we kept up our conversation.

"Good. "

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute…in private." She asked timidly.

"Sure. Let me just go tell Ness." I walked over and kissed her cheek before heading off into the woods with Leah. Everything was white and the snow had stopped falling, but still covered all the trees. It was really beautiful. We walked for five minutes before I began.

"So what do you need? Money? Drugs?" I laughed.

She laughed as well, "Damn Jake, I'm not a dead beat. Give me some credit."

I stopped her so she could get to the point; I was already starting to feel anxious without Nessie.

"Look Jake, I don't want to mess up your life or anything, but I've got to get something off my chest." She sighed an continued, "Ummm….I don't know if you know this, but I used to like you. I mean really _like_ you. After Sam, you were the one who held me and helped me come back to life."

I already knew where this was going. Two years ago, the wolves and I had played a game of truth or dare and Leah's dare was that she had to kiss me. It wasn't anything like Nessie and I, but it was a little more heated than I would have liked. That night she told me the truth about her feelings for me and how much she cared about me. I hated to break her heart, but I couldn't return those feelings, so she left and started a new life in Napa. I thought we had gotten over that, but I was obviously mistaken. I had to stop her before she embarrassed herself.

"Look Leah, I already know what your going to say so please don't say it. You know I can't love you that way. Nessie is my life and you're just a friend." I said but never looked at her face.

"Jake please, just let me finish. I have to say this or else I'm going to go crazy. So anyways, I thought I could get over you once I went to California and I was doing pretty well until I saw you that night before you moved to Vermont. All my feelings just came flooding back and I realized that I need you Jake. I love you and I'm asking you to find it somewhere in your heart to love me back." She said quietly.

We stayed silent for two solid minutes. I needed to find out a way to say this nicely.

"You know I can't do that. And you wouldn't want me if I couldn't give my whole heart to you and I just can't do it. Nessie is apart of me in more ways than you will ever know and I'm sorry that you're hurting, but I can't help you."

I began to walk away, but she moved so fast, I couldn't see her. She crushed her lips to mine and began sucking on my bottom lip. She licked it and asked me for entrance but I squeezed them tighter so she couldn't force her tongue down my throat. I pushed her so hard, she fell and her head hit the trunk of a giant pine. I heard her skull crack and she looked dazed for a couple of seconds before she shook her head trying to clear her mind. Once she got back her bearings, she looked furious.

"Your unbelievable you know that Jake. I don't understand what power that devil has over you, but its time for you to see reason. You can't lover her. It won't ever work!" She screamed at me.

"Leah you don't know a thing about love so just butt the fuck out." I screamed back.

"You might not realize it, but when she was gone those four months, you were better off."

"How could you say that. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I was a fucking zombie and all I could think about was her."

"And how do you think I feel everyday? Every time I close my eyes I see your face and I can't fucking take it anymore."

"Well I don't know what to tell you because I'm not leaving Nessie for you and there isn't anything that can change that. Don't fucking touch me again or next time I'll make sure that skull crack doesn't heal."

I walked away and immediately felt horrible. Leah didn't deserve that and she had been though too much for me to reject her so harshly. But what else was I supposed to do. She was being stubborn as usual and thinks that the rules don't apply to her. The main problem now was what I was going to tell Nessie. I was tempted to just not say anything, but I knew that would get me in more trouble. Keeping secrets was the reason she left in the first place and I wouldn't go through that again. The pack would know as soon as Leah phased and as I walked back to the group, I could already see Edward looking pissed in my direction. I showed him what happened with my thoughts and his face grew less scary, but I knew he was still tempted to scream at Leah. She didn't return and she probably ran off, but I didn't care. I walked back to Nessie who was talking to Alice and wrapped her in my arms.

"Where were you babe?" She asked.

"Just talking to Leah, nothing serious." I said in the most convincing voice possible. It worked and she went back to talking. I was going to tell her, but not in front of everyone. I was going to wait until we got home.

"Let's go home." Edward said from across the group.

I glared at him because he was reading my mind. I pulled Nessie's hand and we all raced through the forest back to the house. It felt good to hold her hand and run. The air was so clean and pure. When we were back to the mansion, I pulled Nessie to the couch and we watched another Christmas movie. By the time it was over, she had fallen asleep on my chest so I carried her to the bed and laid her back down. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Go back to bed, I didn't mean to wake you." I kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to. We barely talked today. Tell me what happened with Leah."

She smiled and pulled the covers back so I could get in. She snuggled up to my chest when I was comfortable.

"Ok I'll tell you, but…uh…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't say anything for a few minutes and tried to sort everything out in my mind.

"Well I told you we went to talk right?"

"Yeah…you guys have a good talk? Catch up?"

I didn't say anything.

"Just tell me Jacob. Tell me that she kissed you."

This girl never fails to surprise me.

"You knew?' I asked, but somehow deep down, I felt she already did.

"I saw what happened. I was getting jumpy without you and went to go look. I saw the whole thing and I heard what you said."

"And you're not mad?" I asked surprised.

"Oh no…I didn't say that. I'm pissed and I'm going to handle it tomorrow when I see her, but I'm happy you didn't leave me." She said seriously.

"Do you really think I would do that to you?"

"I don't want to believe it, but Leah's pretty. You could want someone more like you later on in life."

I didn't know how to react to what she was saying. After all the times I said I loved her, how could she even think I would want anyone but her? I wanted to marry the girl, I wanted her to be my wife and never look back.

I pulled her face up to look at mine.

"Ness, I'm going to say this once and one time only, I love you like nothing I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. I want you forever and I'm never going to leave you. I don't see why you can't understand the depth oh my feelings for you."

"Jacob, I know you love me now, but I just can't get over the fact that everywhere I look, some new girl is trying to claw at you. I get scared when I see some beautiful thing walking up to you and I don't know what I would do if you left, but I have to come to the realization that maybe you might not love me like I love you."

She was crying and I couldn't take her pain anymore. This beautiful, silly girl was worried that I would see other girls but she didn't understand how little they meant to me compared to her.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again because I'm not leaving you and there is no way I could ever love anyone but you."

She didn't look convinced. I began kissing her neck and shoulder and felt her soften under my touch. She moaned my name after a couple of minutes and I knew she was back to normal, "We're connected like a lego set." I said just to lighten the mood.

She laughed and kissed my lips, "You are too corny, but I love you."

She fell asleep in my arms and I realized how lucky I was to be with her.

* * *

I knew that Nessie would be pissed to see Leah, so I was worried when we walked up to the door of Seth's house. I knocked and Colin came to open it with a smile.

"What's up guys. Your just in time, we ordered pizza."

Nessie and I walked in and were greeted by all that wolves. I saw Leah sitting on the floor next to the couch and I could tell that she had been running all night. I wanted to say sorry, but that might cause more problems so I stayed quiet. I pulled Nessie on my lap on the big chair and she ate some pizza. After she was done, we just continued to sit in the chair and talk with everyone. I played with her Tiffany bracelet and loved the way it shined in the light. She hadn't taken it off since I gave it to her and that made me immensely happy. She laughed her bell-like laugh all day as she listened to Seth's funny stories and I was proud to see that my pack was mixing well with my half-vampire girlfriend.

Just when I thought everything was going to be fine, Nessie stood from my lap and turned to Leah, "Leah. Can talk to you outside for a minute?"

"No." Leah replied coldly.

"I don't want to embarrass you in front of your pack so I think we should go outside." Nessie said more forcefully. Leah just stood and stayed in her place. Nessie just shrugged her shoulders and moved closer.

"I don't want to fight you or anything, but I want to let you know that I didn't appreciate what you did to Jacob yesterday. It was disrespectful and I would love it if you backed off."

Leah didn't say anything, but looked fierce. I don't know if the wolves had heard about what happened yesterday, but I guessed that they could put the clues together. Seth was getting closer to Leah so he could calm her down if necessary.

"I know that your life sucks right now but that doesn't give you the right to suck on Jacob's face like you own him." Nessie was using a stern tone, which was scarier than if she had been screaming.

"Fuck yourself leech. I have had enough of this bullshit and I'm tired of you controlling him." Leah also used a softer voice than I was used to.

This was not going to be good.

"I don't know why you just can't accept the fact that Jacob loves me and get over it."

"Yeah…he loves you, but everyone here knows it won't work. You're not good enough for him and this little…. relationship you guys have going on, isn't going to last once that ass hole over there realizes that you two aren't meant to be together."

"I know you don't understand imprinting but don't take it out on me. Jake and I are connected and you're not going to break us up." Nessie's voice got a little louder.

"Ok, so what happens after you two get married? Huh? I heard what the Doc said. You can't have kids and your never going to be able to give Jake what he wants, so why are you dragging him along?"

Nessie looked taken back and I could see the sad look in her eye that I never wanted to see again from those many months ago when we found out that we would never be parents. None of the wolves moved because this was too scary to even try and stop.

"Don't ever fucking say that again. Jacob loves me for me and we've gotten over that fact and I don't need you to tell me how inadequate I am. You know nothing about me."

"I know that you left him to rot back in Vermont. You left him to die and if it wasn't for that family of yours, he'd be dead. Did you know he killed himself? Did you know that? He put a gun to his head and pulled the fucking trigger. That's what you drove him to. If you can't see the hell you're putting him through then you defiantly deserve to suffer." Leah ran out of the room and raced across the yard.

Shit. I hadn't told Nessie about that part of our separation. I didn't know what it would do to her, but I guess I was about to find out.

She didn't turn around and I could see her shoulders rise and fall as she pulled in deep breaths.

"Please tell me that's not true Jacob."

Her voice was already cracking and I knew the tears were about to come.

"Baby, let's not do this right now." That was all I could say.

"Fuck no Jacob. I need to know everything. I see you've been leaving me out again." She screamed.

"Ok look…it had been about four months since you left and I couldn't take it anymore. I tried everything I could to find you, but I felt like a failure and if you were dead then I was coming after you." I said in a quiet voice. I tried to pull her into my arms, but she pulled back to look at me.

"Before I go, I want you to know that you are the most stupid man I have ever met." She began walking out of the house.

"Ness, where are you going?"

"Don't worry Jacob, I'm not going to run off, but I don't want to see you for awhile. I'm going home and you better not follow me." She said before slamming the door shut with a bang.

No one said anything and I just stood there without fully processing what was going on around me. Seth took control of the situation, "Everyone out."

That was all he said and then the room was emptied in two seconds. I was impressed that Seth used his authority. He moved in front of me, "Jake, don't worry. She'll come around."

"No she won't Seth." I said quietly.

I rushed out before he could say anything else. I went to my house and stayed in my bed until the light from the sun vanished behind the horizon. It was 10:13 pm and I couldn't take it any longer. I jumped out of the window and race to the Cullen house. Before I could even make it out of the forest, the door was open and I ran into the foyer.

"She's in her room, but she doesn't want to speak to you." Edward said from the couch. I didn't care. I would wait outside our room for eternity until she came around. And that's exactly what I did. I waited outside her door for three days without moving except to use the bathroom. I refused food and didn't speak to anyone who came to talk to me.

On the third day, I heard her door open and saw her standing in front of me, "Get up." She commanded and I obliged without any form of objection. When I stood she reached her hand back and slapped me causing my jaw to crack.

"You mouth will be unusable for the next couple of hours so shut up and listen. I don't ever want to hear anything like that again. You tried to kill yourself? What do you think would have happened to me if you succeeded? I can't live without you and I don't want you even thinking about putting yourself in danger ever again. Is that understood?"

She spoke to me like I was a child and tried to speak but the pain in my jaw was too much so I just nodded. Her face softened and she wrapped her arms around me and muttered an "I'm sorry" into my chest. She pulled me into her room and pulled me on her bed. We fell asleep and by the time I woke up, my jaw was all healed. I began my apologizing for every stupid thing I had ever done and I didn't stop until she kissed me passionately and gave me her forgiveness. No one bothered us for the entire day and we stayed in bed kissing until the sun went down. It was one of the best days of my life.


	20. Chapter 20

Emmanuel Bergeron

Renesemee POV

Some new characters is this one. And I like the feedback. Please review.

I don't know if you guys know this, but all the clothes I put on Nessie are real and especially the shoes. If you guys are having trouble visualizing them, I can put links on the page. Just let me know. And i just wanted to say thank you to all those people who have messaged me and told me that they stayed up to read the story. I will not be taking off for Thanksgiving so expect mucho chapters this week since i wont be in class.

It all belongs to SM

The holidays were over and I was finally allowed to go back to school. I hadn't spoken to any of my friends since coming home and I knew none of them knew I was coming back. As far as I knew, everyone thought I was away at boarding school in California, so I could make up whatever I wanted about my absence. I was excited to finally see Alexia again and I couldn't wait to get back to a normal schedule. It was January so I would be starting the second semester of school.

I was laying in bed with Jake and I knew that school would be starting soon because I could see the beginnings of sunlight creeping through the giant window wall. I was excited to go back to school but I was extremely saddened by the fact that I was leaving Jacob and I wouldn't see him for the whole day. I didn't think I could do this and I knew he would be going crazy in his classes as well. We were both going back to school today and it would be hard to let each other go.

Our relationship had gotten to a point that was even better than it was before I was kidnapped. Now we told each other absolutely everything. No more lies. I knew every emotion he was feeling and every thought he had. Nothing was hidden and I was happy to have him in my life. Our last few days before break was over, we did nothing but lay in bed and hold each other. It felt so good to just have his arms around me, but he also kept the bad dreams away and always chased away the nightmares with his warmth. Mama told me that I was lucky to have Jacob because when she was alone all those many years ago when daddy left, she would just cry and scream as her dreams took her every night. I couldn't imagine going through that for months and I knew I would never survive like she had. I wasn't as strong as her and I wasn't ashamed to admit it.

When my clock struck seven, I knew it was time to get up. I untangled our bodies and immediately felt cold without his warmth, so I rushed to the shower and turned it on super hot. I washed my body and made sure I used my favorite shampoo on my hair. I had just cut it yesterday and it now was a more manageable length that reached just below my shoulder blades. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I wasn't shy around Jake anymore and I actually let him see me naked when we went skinny dipping in the pool one night when everyone went hunting. It was the funniest thing to see his eyes literally pop out of his head and he took my lips underwater with the fervor of the wolf I loved. But he still wouldn't budge on the no sex thing, which pissed me off because I was ready to share myself with him, but he was always forcing me to calm my hormones down.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jake sitting against the headrest.

"I thought you left without saying goodbye. I was literally going to wolf it to that school and steal you back." He said sleepily.

"That wouldn't have caused problems." I said sarcastically. I went to kiss his lips and then headed into my closet to see what masterpiece I was wearing today. I saw my clothes on a hanger and loved them. Alice was going to the girly biker chick look today and I had to say, it would be spectacular. I slipped on my tight, dark wash jeans and my white short-sleeved t-shirt. I covered that up with a black leather jacket that hugged my figure quiet nicely and didn't leave any room for me to breathe, but I could handle it for fashion. The shoes were glossy black, leather Nine West ankle boots with shinny silver buckles that went up the sides. The heel was skinny and stood at about five inches, again, my favorite height. They stopped just at my calf and I tucked my jeans into them so that I didn't have to cover up the beautiful shoes. I let my hair remain in its loose curls and grabbed a white Channel bag and headed out of my closet. Jacob wasn't in the bed but I could hear the shower in his room going, so I went downstairs to get some food.

"Hello sweetheart. I made you a giant breakfast. Are you ready for your first day…again?"

"Yes Grandma. I'm super excited to get back to my friends."

On the outside I was smiling, but on the inside I was dying and of course, grandma noticed. "You're going to do fine. Jacob is just a phone call away and as much as I hate it, you two can always use those stupid contraptions to text each other."

I just laughed because Grandma Esme pretended she hated cell phones, but after Alice showed her how to use one, it became her obsession. She was always calling Tanya and Carmen at all times of the day and they were happy to have five-hour conversations about nothing.

"I didn't think about that, but yeah I guess we can talk through texts, but its still not the same." I sighed.

"Well think about it this way, the time you spend apart will just make the reunion that more special." She said while gently pushing hair out of my face. I smiled and continued eating.

I was working on my bacon when I heard Jacob coming lightly down the stairs. I felt his warm lips on the back of my head and smiled when he took a deep breath in, trying to memorize my scent. His lips curved into a smile and then he wrapped an arm around my waist from behind.

"I don't think I can do this." He said and let me go to move to sit on the barstool next to me. I was trying to be the strong one, but my will was crumbling.

"I can't either. I can't be away from you." I said sadly and he pulled me into a hug.

"I guess we have to try. We can't be together at all times, but you don't know how much I want to stay with you."

We sat there for five minutes and he took another deep breath of my scent, "You're right. We can't do this."

He picked my head up and kissed my lips and began sucking on my top one while I took his bottom one in my teeth. Our kiss grew more passionate as the seconds passed and he moved to my neck so that I could breathe and the heat on my skin was invigorating. My whole body felt like it was being electrocuted and I was letting the pleasurable shocks run throughout my veins.

He pulled away and we both had to take deep breaths so we wouldn't pass out.

"God damn wolf. That was the best one yet." I smiled.

"Just a going away present. I have to go to school, but I promise to be here when you get back ok?"

My smile fell and he kissed my bottom lip to try and brighten my mood, but it didn't work. He took my hand and we walked to the garage.

"I love you Renesemee." He kissed me once more before jumping into his Hummer and driving down the driveway. I knew we had to make the goodbye quick and fast or it would never happen. As I saw the back of his car, my chest literally ripped open and I almost fell over from the pain, but daddy caught me before I hit the ground.

"Saying goodbye is never easy." He whispered and I cried on his shoulder until the rest of the family came out to get in the cars. I wiped the tears from my eyes and got in the Volvo. I was lucky to have the rest of my family still in school. Maybe this would be ok….yeah right.

We all drove to Vanderbilt and I was happy to see that it didn't change one bit. All the expensive cars were still in the parking lot and the stuck up students were just as selfish as usual. I might just cry from happiness.

Daddy laughed at my thoughts and pulled into a parking spot. I got out of the car and made my way to Jasper so he could lift my mood. I smiled at him and immediately felt my sad emotions drift off. I walked through the lot and heard the statements.

_Wow, is that Nessie Cullen?_

_Damn she looks better than when she left_

_God, I've missed watching that girl walk_

And then the whiney voice of my nemesis, _I heard she went to a convent and had a baby_

I turned to face Olivia and smiled. She looked shocked, so I waved and darted off into the building. I went to the administration office and happily walked in with Uncle Jasper who was "my guardian" for the day.

"Why hello Miss Cullen. We heard you were coming back. How was California?"

"Sunny. How has everything been going here Mrs. Wexler?" I asked sweetly while she handed me my schedule.

"Well to be honest, rather boring. You missed the Rose Cotillion nominations, but Olivia is going to do it again." She smiled, but I knew it was fake. No one liked Olivia.

'That's ok, one win was enough for me." I signed some papers and then headed back into the hallway with Jasper.

"Ok sweetheart, if anything goes wrong just call and we'll be there." He kissed my cheek and head to his class.

"Thanks Jasper." I whispered and began walking to my first class.

The only reason I was allowed to enter my sophomore year in the middle of the year was because I had exceptional grades. So I got to skip the first semester without any problems. To finish up sophomore year, I had to take gym, physics, classical literature, American history and AP Spanish culture. Pretty easy.

I walked to my physics class and stepped through the door and was greeted by a very happy Mr. Anderson, "Hello Nessie. I'm so glad to have you in class this year. I know your going to do wonderfully. Why don't you have a seat in the back."

By this time, the news of my return had reached around the school and everyone greeted me with smiles and waves. As the day went on, it felt good to be back to normal, but I couldn't get Jacob out of my mind. Every second away from him I could feel my body start to cool and I didn't like it one bit. I could now feel the magnetic pull that Jake was always talking about. It was like my body was made to fit with his and without him, I was incomplete. I sat in my desk in American history and pulled out my phone. Jasper was in this class with me and we had already finished our worksheet in three minutes, he began to draw on his notebook and I pulled out my phone. I scrolled down the contacts and sent Jacob a message.

_Hello my wonderful Alpha. Just thought I'd tell you that I miss you and love you.:)-N_

Before I even put the phone back in my bag, I felt it vibrate in my hand indicating a message.

Thank God. I've been waiting for you to text all day-J

_Why didn't you text me?-N_

_I wanted you to get back into the real world without any interference from me. How's it going?-J_

_I'm happy to be back, but its boring as hell. I can't wait to kiss those lips of yours. How about you?-N_

_You don't know how much torture I've been through just imagining you lips, but we have to stay calm. School's average, nothing spectacular.-J_

_Well I hope you have a wonderful rest of the day and make sure your home at three or I will bite the hell out of you-N_

_Promise?-J_

_Shut up and get back to work. I love you Alpha-N_

_I love you too Ness-J_

I closed the phone and went to lunch. I was about to sit next to mama after I got my food, but a pair of small arms tackled me. I sniffed the air and knew it was Alexia.

"Oh my God. I can't believe you're really back. How could you do that to me? You weren't there when we came back to school and I spent this whole time without anyone to talk to. Don't you ever do that again." We both laughed.

"I'm sorry, but it was a really sudden thing and I totally forgot your number. I'm sorry."

I pulled her into a hug and we sat down at the table to catch up. Nothing much had happened in her life since I had left and she was the same old Alexia I remembered. Her and David had started dating when school started and he was now attending Yale. They saw each other everyday because David only took two classes so he would be done with school at eleven in the morning and spend the rest of the day with her. We set up a double date for this weekend and I was super excited.

The end of the day came way too slow and I was tempted to run home because I would get there faster but I decided not to ruin my shoes. Alice would never forgive me. So I hopped in the front seat of daddy's Volvo and sped down the street back to the house. I saw Jacob standing on the front step and didn't even try to stop the car. Mama had to jump in the seat to hit the breaks before it knocked the fountain. I rushed to him and took his lips without even saying a word. I felt my body react like a man living in the desert took to water. His mouth ravished mine and we didn't even try to tone anything down even though my family was walking through the door. I hear Emmett chuckle but he could suck it because I wasn't stopping until I couldn't breathe. And that's what I did. Jacob set me back down after a few minutes and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you Renesemee Carlie Cullen."

"I love you too Jacob William Black."

I pulled his face up to look in his eyes and it felt like home. I took him into the house and we sat on the couch for the rest of the night and I told him about my day. He was happy to see David again and we decided to call Alexia to make the plans more concrete. Jake told me about his classes at Dartmouth and I was happy to hear him doing well. We never let each other go the entire night and I was happy to fall asleep in his arms.

The rest of the week went by just the same. Terrible mornings when Jake had to leave for class, but the day got better as soon as I got the first text. Good thing my family had money because Jacob and I had sent each other over five thousand messages since the beginning of the week. Mama threatened to take my phone away if I didn't start paying attention in class, but I couldn't put it down. It was my only lifeline to Jake and I would not be cut off from him completely. Today was Friday and Jacob and I were getting ready for our date in his room. I had moved half of my stuff in there so I didn't have to keep going back and forth between rooms.

"I don't understand why we can't just go in jeans." Jacob replied as I fixed my hair.

"Because, Alexia said it was a nice restaurant, but nothing overly fancy. Why? Don't you like to dress up?" I smiled in the mirror.

"I like it when _you_ dress up, but it just makes me hot. All these clothes are getting on my nerves."

"Sometimes I don't think you understand what you're saying. I will gladly help you with your clothes when we come back." I smirked.

He got up from the bed and came over to where I was sitting. He dipped his head down and starting kissing my neck up to my ear. He bit the lobe and I was about to call Alexia to cancel, but that would be rude.

"Jacob stop it." I breathed.

He pulled back and had a confused look in his face.

"We can't start or we won't stop." I smiled.

"That was the plan Miss Cullen."

"I mean it." I began to apply my make up while Jacob read a car magazine on the bed. When I was done I took a look in the mirror and he came to stand next to me. I had to admit; we were a good looking couple.

I was wearing a super tight, dark blue Herve Leger dress that stopped right above my knees. I don't know what it was about Mr. Leger, but his dresses just seemed to make me look like the sexiest thing on two legs. I think Alice knew him or something, so I got loads of free stuff. It had cap sleeves and a low V-neck that showed off my ample breasts. I loved my chest. It wasn't too big and obnoxious, but perfect enough to get me on any Sport's Illustrated swimsuit cover and this dress made them look divine. The color was perfect because it highlighted my pale skin. I wore some white Christian Louboutin heels that were new, but were defiantly going in the favorite pill when I got home. I had a white bag that matched my shoes. My hair was put over my shoulder and flowed down the left side of my body right past my shoulder. I always wore my Tiffany bracelet because it was the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I owned and I never took it off. It was risky to wear it to school because it was so expensive, but Jacob said her would just buy me a new one, so I kept it on at all times. Jake was dressed in simple black slacks and a crisp, white shirt. He topped it off with a black dinner jacket and some dress shoes. I always thought he looked better than me, but he would never let me say the words. I put my coat on and took Jacob's hand as we walked down the stairs.

"Damn Ness, you look super hot." Emmett said while taking his eyes off the Xbox game him, daddy, and Jasper were playing.

"Thank you. I try."

"You succeed." Jacob whispered in my ear and I squeezed his hand as a thank you.

"Jacob just be back before one." My dad said without turning away from the game.

"Yes sir." Jacob joked.

He took me to his Hummer, but I stood firm, "Jake, I want to ride in Eva. We've only taken her out once. Please." I pleaded.

"Fine, but I don't like that thing. It doesn't work with me." He said while helping me into the passenger's side of my red Hummer.

"That's because you don't treat her right. She is fragile." He chuckled and turned the ignition. I smiled when my baby came to life with a thunderous roar. We made our way to the restaurant on the other side of town and I got out before Jacob could help me. He made his way over and put his arm around my waist.

"I wish you would let me be a gentleman once and a while." He said in my ear. I honestly don't think this boy knows what he does to me. Even his breath on my ear sent me into a spiral of ecstasy.

"You are always the gentleman Jake, but I can get out of a car by myself. Goodness."

"You are a strange one Nessie Cullen." He laughed.

"But you love me." I smiled up at him.

"Touché."

We made our way into the restaurant and I saw Alexia and David sitting next to the back window of the upscale steak house. We walked up and Jacob pulled my chair out for me to sit.

The date was perfect. I got to talk to Alexia about everything going on and I enjoyed watching Jake with his old friend. I was highly impressed with Jacob throughout the night. He ordered a bottle of whine for the table, and even though we were underage (well Jacob was pretending to be), the waiter didn't ask for i.d. and we took small sips without getting drunk. Against David's wishes, Jacob even paid for the entire meal, which came to a grand total of four hundred dollars. I was shocked at how he just pulled out his card and paid for it without any complaints. It always amazed me that Jacob had grown into such a well-refined man. I remembered that boy who came with us to Vermont and he was replaced by a better version of Jacob. I never thought I would say that, but it was true. He was the perfect mix of the rugged wolf that I loved and the new man he had turned into. I just stared at him the whole night at took in his beauty.

We said goodbye to David and Alexia and made another date for next week. Jacob let me drive Eva back to the house and I loved to be behind the wheel of such a powerful car. It reminded me of when I rode Jacob while he was in his wolf form. We pulled up to the house and I jumped out. We walked to the front door and he unlocked it, but froze as the door swung open.

"Jacob? What is it?" I whispered.

"Nothing." He said, but I knew he was lying. I took a whiff of the air and I knew what the problem was. I just sighed and pulled him to the family room where the entire family was sitting around and talking to a brown-eyed, dark haired boy who looked eighteen, but was really one hundred and five. Emmanuel Bergeron.

Apparently in the vampire world, I'm really famous because I was born to a mother who still existed. People think I'm some super special perfect mix between a human and vampire. There were only four other hybrids in the world and they all lived in the Amazon, except Emmanuel. He was a hybrid who was born in Paris in the late 19th century to a French prostitute mother and a newly created vampire father. His mother died in childbirth of course, but his father is still around somewhere. We meet Emmanuel on one of the vacations I took with Alice and Jasper to Paris when I was five. He immediately knew who I was and was one of my highest admirers. He was annoyingly arrogant and pretentious, but he was still a friend to the family even though no one really liked him except Alice. I don't know why. I hadn't seen him since my birthday two years ago and I hated that he showed up announced. He didn't have any powers and hunted humans so we didn't really have that much in common. He wrote me several love letters last year, but I always burned them. He knew all about my love for Jacob and kept his distance as much as he could, which I appreciated. Jake never liked him because he said Emmanuel was stupid, but I knew it was jealousy.

Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and held me tighter while I just waited for Emmanuel to come over and greet me like he always did.

"My my, if it isn't little Nessie Cullen. All grown up and might I add, what a beautiful woman you have become." He stared me up and down and daddy cleared his throat so I knew Emmanuel's thoughts were inappropriate. He crossed the room and pecked my cheek.

"Its nice to see you again Emmanuel. Were you in the area?"

"No I actually came to see you."

At this point, daddy began to growl low and steady, which was a clear sign of a warning. I was starting to feel uncomfortable so I decided it was time to remind him that Jake was here, "You remember Jacob, my boyfriend."

"Of course, its nice to see you again Jacob." He shook his hand tightly.

"Same Manny." Emmanuel's face turned up in a grimace and I had to fight back a laugh. Jacob always had nicknames for people and luckily, I liked mine, but Emmanuel or Manny as Jacob called him, was not pleased that his name was shortened.

Manny walked back to the couch and sat down next to Alice and beckoned me over. I held on to Jacob's hand and told he to not leave me alone with my thoughts.

"Never." He whispered into my hair. I sat opposite Emmanuel and looked into his blue eyes.

"So, did you need anything?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes. I actually wanted to see you after that horrible ordeal that you went through. You don't know how happy I am to see that you have returned home safely." He smiled and I smiled back.

Jacob sensed my uneasiness and began to speak to fill the silence, "Whatcha been up to Manny? We've missed you around." His sarcasm was obviously abundant, but Emmanuel didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I've been in New Orleans for the past year trying to find my American roots. I actually found a relative of Alice's by mistake when I was down there. She's about one hundred now, but she remembers when Alice was born, but doesn't remember what happened to her."

Wow that was weird. None of my vampire family had ever sought out their original relatives, except Aunt Rosalie, but that was just an accident. We were in Buffalo, New York for a ski trip and she came across her brother. She was changed in the 1930's and he was ten then so he was well over eighty years old, but it was still him. Luckily, he didn't see her and she had no desire to speak to him so we just left. Alice was the only one of us who didn't remember her past and she used to want to know more about her family, but she didn't really care anymore. She said that we were all the family she needed.

"That's wonderful. And how is your father doing?" Esme asked from across the room.

"Great. Just the same as usual; vacationing in Thailand. He actually found a mate and she's really nice. Perfect for him." He smiled awkwardly, "That's actually why I'm here."

Daddy growled again and mama put her hand on his shoulder. He quieted down, but didn't stop completely. Emmanuel turned to me, "Renesemee, I have come to make you my mate." He said proudly.

Nobody moved and my face fell into one of shock. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. I could feel Jacob grow warmer next to me and he began to shake uncontrollably. I pushed him my thoughts so he would calm down. I showed him our last Christmas when he gave me the Tiffany's bracelet and what it symbolized. I told him that I had no intention of going with Emmanuel, so there was no need for him to worry. Everyone was waiting for me to speak.

"Well that's….great, but unfortunately, I have a boyfriend and you're not really my type. So yeah…." I said.

"Hmmmmm….I'm sure I could be your type. Whatever you want, I can do." He said suggestively.

"That won't be necessary and I'm sorry you came all the way up here, but I can't really live without Jacob in my life. Sorry."

"Have you ever tried? From what I remember, he hasn't left your side since you were born. I don't think that's healthy.

"That's the exact reason why we're perfect for each other. He knows everything about me and still loves me for my flaws. I barely know you Emmanuel."

"We could get to know each other."

"She said no. Get out of my house!" Daddy said angrily.

"Edward calm down. He didn't know about Jake." Mama tired.

"He knew. He's known before any of us did. She told him back when he came to Forks for her birthday. He's been sending her letters ever since, but she never reads them, but I did. I know about his intentions with Nessie and it won't happen. You're disrespectful and even if she didn't have Jake, you wouldn't be the next option. Now get out." He said while standing to show his dominance.

Emmanuel looked at me to ask me with his eyes to let him stay but I turned my head and began playing with my hair as a distraction. He sighed and began walking to the door, but turned around to face us, "I just want you to know Jacob, that you're a very lucky man. Don't ever let he go because I _will_ be there to sweep her up when you do." Daddy walked up to him and grabbed his shirt to pull him towards the door. He opened it and actually threw Emmanuel into the driveway before slamming the door.

"I don't ever want that boy in this house again. His thoughts were disgusting." Daddy said as he sat next to mama to calm him.

"He wasn't really serious was he?" Rose asked.

"Dead serious." Daddy replied.

"He thinks he can just come in here and disrupt everything like that? Who does he think he is? Brad Pitt?" Emmett laughed.

"I wouldn't even leave Jacob for Brad Pitt. He's too old. People tend to forget that he's like fifty." I giggled.

"He's still hot." Alice laughed.

I noticed that Jacob wasn't joining in on the conversation so I decided that we needed private time. I told everyone goodnight and pulled him to his room and closed his door.

"You didn't actually think I was going to leave you?"

He didn't say anything and went into his closet to change. I followed him and went in as he was taking off his pants. I had to focus on our conversation so I wouldn't see him in his boxers.

"Jacob?"

"What do you want me to say? Some half-vampire just came in here to steal my girlfriend and I wouldn't have been able to stop you if you chose him." He yelled.

"Are you serious?"

He walked out of the closet in nothing but his boxers and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Yes I'm serious. There are two other male half-vampires in the world and they both see you as they're personal savior."

That was true. Nahuel was obsessed with me and was even more persistent than Emmanuel. He used to always come to the house in Forks about every two months just to "check on me". Daddy actually liked Nahuel and always had long conversations with him, but I couldn't stand him. The only word I could use to describe him was greasy. He looked kind of like Jacob with his shinny black hair and tanned skin, but he just wasn't the same and he always tried to be. He thought Jacob was cool and followed him everywhere like a parasite. Daddy told me that Nahuel wanted to be like Jacob because I was in love with Jacob and he wanted to know why. So he studied him and copied his every movement. Jacob liked Nahuel a lot more than Emmanuel because he got a slave. Jacob used to make him do stupid stuff like mow the lawn or get him food. It was really funny and degrading, but Nahuel never complained.

"That doesn't matter to me Jacob. Both of them aren't you and I don't know why you can't get that through your head."

He was done brushing his teeth and turned to me, "Nessie, you don't seem to understand how fragile our relationship is. I'm frickin' terrified that at any moment someone will take you from me. Not because they're better than me or because they look better than me, but because they are more like you. You're a very special woman and people will always try to convince you to not be with me." He said in one breath.

"I love you Jacob, but sometimes you are so stupid. How could you ever think that I would stop loving you? After the things I've told you and the dreams I've had about our non-existent children." I took a breath to calm my nerves, but it didn't work, "You. Are. The. Only. One. Get it through your thick skull because I'm not saying it again." I shouted.

I turned to go to my room to change, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. His lips forced mine open without any hesitation and I had to will to object. He forcefully threw himself into the kiss and bit my tongue. This made me go crazy. I licked his lips and heard him groan. I pulled back and pushed him on the bed before climbing on top of him and straddling his waist. I bent my head back down and re-took his lips in mine. I ran my fingers up and down his chest and scratched his muscles. I felt them tense under my touch and dug my nails deeper. I growled when they broke the skin and I could smell the blood as it seeped into my dress.

Fuck Herve Leger.

I heard the dress rip and watched as it fell to the floor while Jacob flipped me lightly on my back and hovered over me. I was in a lacy black underwear set and I was glad I decided to match today. He looked he up and down and growled again before kissing my neck and chest. I felt the fire in my stomach grow white hot, but it was a pleasurable heat and I let it continue. He went up to my ear lobe and bit gently, which caused me to moan his name. I was in euphoria and never wanted my high to stop. He took my lips again and didn't hold back any strength so neither did I. I bit his lip and tasted the blood in my mouth. As soon as I licked the wound, it healed. He took his tongue and ran it along the roof of my mouth and I shuddered. I took his hand off my hip and placed it on my breast to encourage him to touch. He didn't hesitate and immediately began to massage it like a piece of clay. After he did the same to my other breast, he moved back to kissing my neck and I knew our passionate night was about to come to an end. He always stopped after kissing my neck and I could fell the wolf already start to go back into hibernation. He slowed his kisses and ended them at the base of my collarbone. He let out a huge sigh and rested his head on my shoulder. I continued to kiss his neck and hold onto his hair. I looked over at the clock and was shocked that two hours had passed.

"Why do you do this to me?" I asked.

"I beg to differ missy. You don't know how much it takes to stop once I see you like this." He said heavily.

"Well then why do you?"

He got off of me and I almost laughed as I saw his hardness make a full appearance in his boxers, but I held that back. He got under the covers and pulled me to his chest.

"You deserve to have better than for us to make love after some wild night of passion and most definitely not in response to Manny. I want you to have your first time with your husband, not your boyfriend. Can you please not push me because I can't refuse you if you chose to keep going." He asked and kissed my forehead.

There was no way I could force him anymore. He just said the one thing that could make me slow my hormones. If he loved me enough to wait until I was his wife, then I could do that. Like Grandma said: it would make our reunion that much more special. And I knew it would be mind-blowing.


	21. Chapter 21

Stupid Human Friends

Jacob POV

Please review.

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

It was late March and the snow had begun to melt. Spring was just around the corner and I couldn't wait to be out in the green forests. Nessie and I were perfect. I was never a religious person, but every day I had to thank God for giving me such a wonderful person in my life. Not only was she smart and talented, but she also loved me and I could feel it with every kiss. She was so god damn sexy, it was hard for me to keep the wolf at bay, but I meant what I said that night; I wanted Nessie's first time to be with her husband. She seemed to be ok with that and didn't push me any further, but I was seriously considering throwing in the towel and giving up.

I had only seen her naked body twice. The first time in New York, but I was too dazed to enjoy anything, but the second time was all I dreamed about for weeks. The family had gone hunting and left us at home. It was still cold out, but Nessie wanted to go swimming. I began to run upstairs to get our swimsuits but she just pulled off her clothes right there and jumped in. I was shocked, but did the same. As I looked her up and down, I was cursing the guy who ever invented clothes. Why would anyone want to cover up perfection? I had to physically hold myself back from taking her underwater and I don't think she had any idea what affect she had on me. I went wild during our many make out sessions when I touched her skin and on many occasions, I would ride my hand up to gently cares her breast. I had to create a chastity mantra just to keep my head clear.

David and Alexia had become our good friends. We would go out on double dates every Friday and it was nice to be able to treat Nessie with fancy dinners, which I knew didn't matter to her, but were fun nonetheless. We hadn't been to Forks in a while because we really didn't need to go. My father was doing great and Seth was handling the pack with ease. Leah went back to Napa and no one but Sue ever heard anything from her, but I didn't really care. I had tried to be her friend for as long as possible, but until she got her reality in check, I couldn't even look at her. Nessie was extremely patient when it came to Nessie because she said she knew how it felt to not be loved by me and it hurt. But just because she was patient didn't mean she was any less pissed. I was lucky that Nessie didn't go chase after Leah after they're last encounter.

We hadn't heard anything from Manny since Edward threw him out and I was happy that he didn't come back. I didn't know how I stopped myself from phasing when he called Nessie "his mate". I think it was because she was holding my hand and I didn't want to hurt her, but I don't know if I could control myself like that again. It just sounded nasty to call Nessie a mate, even though she was technically mine. It just felt wrong because I loved her so much and mate had the connotation of someone to breed with. I just didn't want Nessie for the possibility of sex, I loved her more than my own life and would take her without the sex any day of the week. I was happy to see my bracelet still on her wrist and was surprised that it hadn't been damaged by now. She never took the thing off, even in gym and she was determined to keep it forever. If this how she treated a simple bracelet, I wonder what she would think of her engagement ring? I hadn't gotten it yet, but since her junior year was coming up, I decided to start looking. I could at least propose before she graduated…right?

Edward said no. He didn't want her to become distracted by wedding planning and I totally understood, but that didn't stop me from looking through the hundreds of catalogs Alice got me. I had them hidden under my mattress like porn magazines because I didn't want Nessie to see anything I was thinking about her ring. I didn't know what I wanted, but I knew it had to be spectacular. I would have used my mother's ring, but Rebecca took it when she went to Hawaii and it was probably lost by now. I had to stop thinking about our impending engagement because I still had two more years and I would never make if I got too worked up. Just the thought of calling Nessie Renesemee Black sent me into heaven.

In school, I was excelling and surprisingly, needed little help from Nessie. I don't know why I never did well in high school, but I guess I never really cared back then. I had lots of friends and we had lunch everyday before our last class. Around Dartmouth, I was known as the sexy bachelor and my friends never understood why I didn't gobble up the hundreds of girls who threw themselves at me. I didn't tell many people that I was dating Nessie, not because I was ashamed but because Carlisle said it would cause some problems if a nineteen-year-old college student were dating a sixteen year old. In all honesty, I didn't really care if people knew. Of course there would be rumors and stuff, but that wasn't anything new. I still missed Nessie like crazy when we were away, but I got better once we started texting. Every morning as I drove off to classes, my heart would shatter as I saw her in my rearview mirror, but I was able to piece it back together throughout the day and when she got home from school, I was always there waiting to take her lips in mine.

Nessie's dreams never came back when she was staying with me and I felt proud to keep her safe. We tested it one night and had her sleep alone in her room, but she woke up terrified and ran to my room where I was waiting to consol her. Carlise said that we had to start being separated more often because it wasn't healthy to be so dependent on one person, especially since I was part mortal. I hated to admit it, but one day, I might get hurt and not have enough strength to heal and Nessie would be alone. What would she do then? I didn't like to think about that, but we did a very good job of keeping a balance with being together and not relying so heavily on each other all the time. Since her dreams weren't coming back and Maria never showed her face, Nessie was allowed to go with Alice on shopping trips to New York and Boston. Sometimes they were over night and when Nessie would wake up screaming she would call me and I would stay on the phone until she fell back asleep. After she heard my voice, everything was fine.

I couldn't get her out of my brain and I didn't ever want to, so I spent of my day dreaming about her. I decided to begin our text conversation. I was sitting in my advanced calculus class, but I was acing it so I didn't need to pay attention. I had decided to be an engineering major, which pleased the family immensely. I didn't tell them that I wanted to own my own garage one day, but Edward seemed to approve of my plans so I was good. I had to take some pretty tough math and science courses, but I was always good at them. What I hated was that Dartmouth was on the liberal arts curriculum so I also had to take stupid languages and histories. Lame.

I pulled out my phone and saw the time was 8:30; Nessie was just starting her first class of the day.

_Hello my lovely sweetheart-J_

Thirty- two seconds later.

I don't understand why you wait so long to text me. I go crazy just sitting in this boring ass class.-N

_Didn't you just start?-J_

_That's beside the point. Hahaha-N_

_You are something special. How's your day going at Vanderbilt?-J _

_It's been better. I'm taking a test right now-N _

_Should I let you go?-J _Please say no.

_Hell no. I just finished.:) How about you?-N_

_Calculus is fine, but I'm a little worried about my Spanish test soon.-J _

_Just remembered what we studied. I know you understand past congregations. You got all them correct when I quizzed you-N_

_That's when I was getting a kiss with every right answer.-J _

_Well maybe you'll get a surprise later on today-N_

_What does that mean?-J_

_I guess you'll have to find out-N_

_Minx-J_

_Wolf-N_

We continued our playful banter throughout the day and I loved how easy it was to talk to her. We could go on for hours and talk about any subject, but it would seem like the most important conversation of our lives. That's what I loved about our relationship; nothing was forced and it all came natural to us, so I knew it was meant to be. The only other girl I had ever loved was Bella, and now that I looked back on it, our relationship was nothing compared to mine and Nessie's. With Bella, it felt like there was always something pulling us apart and the connection between us was never strong. Probably because Bella was never mine to begin with, but Nessie was forever mine and I couldn't help but smile as I looked back on how our relationship had changed in the past few months.

I had finished my morning classes and murdered my Spanish test (in a good way). I was trying to get my reward. I was sitting outside in the courtyard waiting for my three closest friends to come and join me for lunch like we did everyday. Josh, Emma, Gabby and Bobby were so different from each other, I don't know how we all became friends, but our group worked. It was strange that at such a big campus, everybody knew my name. There were people from all over the world going to Dartmouth and I loved meeting all the new people who would come and talk to me. I don't know how the Cullens ever keep a low profile because everyone seems to know about the family and how much money they had. Rosalie and Emmett decided not to go to college so they were just sitting at home all day, but Carlisle said he was proud of me for holding up the family name. That was a strange conversation, but Doc was practically my father so it didn't bother me too much.

There were five of us in our group and we were all super different. Josh was kind of like me. He came from a poor family and was brought up by his uncle who took him in when he was five after his parents died in a car accident. His uncle was a famous baseball player so he loads of money, but never spent any of it. He was quiet and very smart. When he did talk, it was always something very insightful. We would talk about everything from politics and sports, but he always tried to shy away from the spotlight.

Emma was very overdramatic and always wanted to be noticed, which made perfect because she was a drama major. Apparently, she was really good, but I never went to any of her shows. Bobby was her brother and he was extremely volatile. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was a wolf. He always wanted to pick a fight with someone and any little thing would set him off. He was pompous and arrogant because his family owned half the school. Emma never liked to flaunt the fact that her grandfather had founded Dartmouth, but Bobby used it as his claim to fame. He loved women and didn't really care for anyone's feelings, except those in our group. We never questioned his antics because he was really immature, but he was fun to have around most of the time. The thing about Bobby was that with all his drunken nights and parties, he was still the smartest human I knew. He could spout off hundreds of facts without even trying and usually did complicated math just for fun.

Gabby was a full out tomboy and people often thought she was a lesbian, but she was the exact opposite. She had lots of male admirers, but never did anything with them. She was actually really pretty and made lots of money as a small time model, liked to keep that fact on the low. She loved cars, sports, and everything that was typically male. We became friends after I told her about my time fixing motorcycles in Forks. Josh liked her a lot and I urged him to tell her, but he was too shy and backed out every chance he got. Poor kid.

I sat in the grass and waited for the rest of them to arrive. Gabby and Josh were the first because they had the same class in the building close to the courtyard. They were arguing over baseball stats.

"Your uncle is good, but in no way better than Alex Rodriguez." She said.

"How can you say that? Rodriguez is a pill popping nut bag. The man can barely throw straight." He retaliated.

"What do you think Jake?" Gabby asked when turning to me.

"Personally, I don't like the Yankees so my answer would be biased." I chuckled.

"See. Jake agrees."

"That's not what he said Josh. Pay attention."

They sat down and continued to talk about baseball. I heard the roaring engine of a car and knew Bobby had arrived in his vintage 1967 Mustang, which was very impressive. I smelled vodka, which was surprisingly his natural scent. It was weird because I had never met anyone who smelled like alcohol without even drinking any, but he always did. Carlisle thought that maybe it was because of the fact that he practically bathed in it on a regular basis.

"What up kiddies? Just annihilated my physics test. What's for lunch?" He asked and plopped down next to me.

"Your sister went to go pick up the pizza. She should be here in a minute." Gabby replied.

"Damn it's a nice day. No clouds and the sun is finally shinning. Oh Jake, I got you another number. Its from this hot chick named Penelope. She came up to me and asked me to give this to you. I suggest calling her dude, she's got an ass that won't quit."

Bobby handed me the number, but I crumpled it into a ball and threw it in the trash across the pavement.

"I don't know why you keep torturing yourself man. These are the best years of your life and every girl in this place is in love with you. Are you gay or something? I mean its ok if you are, just gotta know."

"Is who gay?" Emma asked from behind us carrying the pizza.

"Your brother thinks Jake is gay because he doesn't want to talk to the skanks that go here." Gabby replied.

"Oh…naw Jake doesn't swing that way. I can tell." Emma replied.

"How?"

"Bobby, I hang out in theater all day. I know a gay guy when I see one."

"You can all shut up. I just don't like any of these girls and I'm most defiantly not gay. I already have a girlfriend anyways." I had told them about Nessie, but left out the fact that she was sixteen. They just thought we had a simple fling, but they had no idea we were soul mates.

"Oh yeah…the imaginary girl. What was her name? Netti?" Gabby asked.

"Its Nessie and she's not imaginary."

"Whatever."

We ate and talked about stupid stuff until we were all done. We had two hours for lunch so we usually just sat and waited for our next class to start. I was talking to Bobby about some parts he needed for a car he was working on and my phone vibrated.

Hey babe. How was the Spanish test?-N

_Great. I aced it.-J_

_Good. Ready for your surprise?-N_

Before I could reply, I heard the thunderous engine that I distinctly knew as Nessie's red Hummer. I whipped my head around and saw her pull into a spot down the street and get out of the car. I was so stunned to see her I couldn't even move. Everyone turned to see what the loud noise was.

"Whoa…who the fuck is that? I am defiantly introducing myself. " Bobby said.

Damn it Nessie. Always luring boys in with your beauty. Today she had on some dark jeans that were super tight and hugged the curves of her hips. She had on a cream polo shirt and a cropped black jacket. Her hair was down and flowing as usual, but her shoes were once again, divine. I noticed them right away because I had bought them. Nessie loved to take me shopping with her and over the past couple of months; I had bought her more shoes than I could count. On one particular trip to New York, she fell in love with the Louboutin Lolo 69's, which cost eight hundred bucks, but I didn't care. They were suede and had a square toe. Nessie described them as platform ballet pumps and made me memorize what they looked like for future reference. They were the same color as her shirt and she matched everything perfectly.

She had only been to Dartmouth once and that was to bring me a paper I had left at home, but no one saw her then, but now, everyone was staring. My angel was floating towards me with a big smile but I rushed to her first. As soon as I reached her, I didn't even slow down as put my arms around her waist and lifted her lips to mine. She returned the kiss and we stayed connected until I set her down a few minutes later.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Came for a visit. We had to leave early because of the sun, so I decided I couldn't wait at home by myself all day. Daddy let me drive Eva up to see you."

I couldn't even believe it. I took her mouth again and kissed her until I couldn't breathe.

"Slow down Jake, you're going to cause a scene." She laughed when I let her mouth go.

"I don't care."

"I don't want to interrupt anything. I can leave if you were about to go to class or something."

"Most defiantly not. Come on I want you to meet my friends that I've been talking about." I pulled her towards our group and I could tell that she was hesitant.

"Do they know about us?" She asked quietly.

"Kinda. Just tell them your eighteen." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

This was the best present I could have ever imagined. I needed her with me and when she wasn't I felt empty. Now, it was like I was full again and everyone could probably tell the difference she made in me.

We walked to the group and they were all just starring at us in surprise.

"Uh….that was bold Jake. Kissing her like that. Do you even know her?" Bobby asked.

Nessie giggled, "You guys this is Nessie. The girl I've been telling you about. I told you I wasn't lying." I smirked.

"Wow Jacob. You sure know how to pick um'." Gabby smiled, "Hi, I'm Gabby and this is Bobby, Josh and Emma." She said while pointing to all the people of our group.

"Its nice to meet you all. Jacob only has nice things to say about you guys. I didn't mean to interrupt; I just came to say hi to Jacob. " She smiled.

"Nonsense, you come sit down right here." Emma said and motioned her to a spot.

She sat next to Emma and they began to talk while I went back to my spot, but I wanted to be closer to her. She must have felt the same way because she got up and I smiled as she made her way to sit in between my legs with her back against my chest. I put my face in her hair and took a deep breath. I rested my head on her shoulder and everyone began to ask her questions.

"So Nessie, how long have you and Jacob known each other?" Emma asked.

"Well me and Jacob grew up together back in Washington and when we moved here, he followed. And we realized that wee had feelings for each other so we started dating. That was about a year ago."

Our one-year anniversary was in February and I took her to New York for the weekend and we had the best time. I didn't get her any jewelry or anything even though I wanted to, but I knew she would be pissed, so I refrained from the gifts. She said New York was perfect enough for her. L took her to see some Broadway shows and we saw all the sights, again. Bella tried to make me refuse Nessie's requests for shoes, but I just couldn't do it. That girl's pout is deadly.

"And how old are you?" Bobby asked and I knew that tone. He was trying to weasel his way in, but I didn't worry about it because our relationship has been through so much more that a stupid human.

"Seventeen. My birthday was in September." She used her power to tell me that she was changing her age to seventeen just in case they see her again next year and she didn't want to have to make up a new lie. She was so smart.

"And you're still in high school?"

"Yup, junior."

"Wow Jake, you're robbing the cradle."

If only he knew.

We continued to talk for the next hour and they were very impressed with Nessie. She answered they're questions with ease and even tip toed around they're suggestive inquires with no problem. They wanted to know about our sex life because they seemed to think that I had some sort of secret fetish thing going on. I have no idea where they got that idea, but I let them think what they wanted. When the hour was up, I didn't want to let go of her and today would be the worst because I had to go to work after I was through with school. That's probably why she came to see me. She knew I wouldn't be home until ten, so that would be too long for us. I walked her to her car and held her hand tightly trying to keep her with me.

She sighed, "So, I guess I'm going to go."

'Yeah…it was nice to see you. That was the best gift you could have given me." I smiled and kissed her neck.

"Jacob, are you trying to seduce me, because it won't work. You have to go to school." She breathed and I knew my plan was working.

"Is it working?" I asked against her neck.

She pulled away and took me to the backset of her car and pushed me in. I didn't even have time to react before she took my shirt off and threw it to the floor. She straddled my stomach and I put my hands on her hips.

"Ness, like you said, I have to go to class." I smirked.

"Shut up Jacob or you won't get your surprise." She smiled back and I let her do whatever she wanted. We continued to kiss for a couple of minutes before she pulled back.

"Jacob, I want to try something. Ok?"

"Ok….?"

"You have to put your hands behind your head and don't move them. I don't want you to touch me at all through all this. I'm testing your self control." She smiled.

I was a little confused but did what she said. She bent her head down and began to kiss my neck and her hot breath almost made me crumble. She sucked on my ear lobe and bit it gently. I couldn't hold back my growl and it shook the car. I didn't want to know what we sounded like from the outside, but luckily, everyone was in class.

"Now remember what I said. No touching." She sighed.

I just nodded my head and almost erupted when she used her tongue to trace the muscles of my pecks. She let it glide over my nipple and I suddenly realized that I didn't remember my name. I knew what she meant about the self-control thing because I was loosing it without being able to touch her. She scooted down on my body and Little Jake reacted when she brushed up against him. I didn't know what she was going to do but I didn't care. She took her tongue and let it move down my stomach muscles, which tensed whenever she ran over them. She used her nails to dig into my pecks and they started to bleed, but it was the most pleasurable thing I had ever felt. She continued to place hot opened mouth kisses on my stomach before she began to roll down the top of my jeans. She sat back up and looked me dead in the eye.

"You know Jake, there's a vein called the femoral artery that runs right along here." She used her nail to trace up and down my hipbone. I was going absolutely crazy and I wanted to reach out and touch her, but she told me not to, so I couldn't.

She bent her head down and placed her teeth on the vein. That alone sent me into heaven, but when she bit down and started to suck, I didn't think I would be able to control myself any longer. You would thing that this sucking thing would be disgusting, but it was the total opposite. Her sucking my blood was the most erotic thing I had ever felt and I couldn't wait until we were married so we could experiment even more. I had to keep my hands locked behind my head because they were about to break free and grab her. It was like I was at the top of a mountain and about to fall over, but stayed on the precipice unable to move. She continued to suck for a straight minute. That was my maximum time limit before I passed out. She lifted her head and wiped the blood from her lips and it was so sexy. My breathing was labored and I could barley remember where we were.

She bent to my ear and whispered, "How was that for your surprise?"

I didn't speak for minute because I was trying to calm my breathing, but she continued to place kisses on my neck until I answered, "Ness. That was the fucking hottest thing I have ever experienced."

She smiled and got off of my waist. She sat in the seat and watched me put on my shirt. After I was done redressing, I pulled her into a kiss and we fought with our tongues until we couldn't breathe. She pulled back and rested her forehead against mine, "You have to go to classes. Daddy would kill me if he found out you missed them because of me." She kissed my lips again.

"I can fight him."

She giggled and pulled back fully. She opened the backseat door and climbed out. I got out after her and followed as she got in the front seat. She turned the car on and rolled her window down, "Go to class Jacob. I mean it."

I kissed her, "Ok fine, but don't forget I have to go to work today so I won't be home til ten."

"What do you think that was in the back seat? I was just making sure you didn't forget me." She smiled.

"Never." I kissed her once more and she pulled out of the parking lot.

I continued the rest of the day thinking about Nessie and the wonderful thing she did to me I the back seat of her car. Damn that girl was sexy and she didn't even know it.

The rest of the week went by and was more of the same, minus my wonderful afternoon pick me up. Edward was pissed when I got home, not because of what we did, but where we did it. I didn't even think about that fact when she was sucking the blood out of my body, but it was risky and I should have stopped her. All the wolves were jealous once they felt how good it was to have Nessie suck my blood and Seth even asked me if he could try but I had to put an end to that speculation. No one gets to touch Nessie and that was final.

Today was Friday and once again, Nessie and I were in my room getting ready for our date with Alexia and David. It was weird because they were some of our closets friends and we always went out to dinner together, but I never thought they would get together. I didn't pick up any warning signs when we were in school, but I could defiantly see that they were in love and happy.

"Jacob are you paying attention?" Nessie asked to pull me out of my deep thoughts.

"What babe?"

"Which shoes? God its like pulling teeth with you." She smiled.

"I told you that you look beautiful in anything."

"Just choose."

I tried to use all the fashion training that Alice had taught me over the years. Nessie was in another Herve Leger dress. I never knew anything about woman's dresses but even I would wear his creations if they made me look like Nessie. She was so sexy and I always had trouble concentrating when we went out on these dates because she always dressed like a goddesses. The dress had a ballerina neckline, short sleeves, and the classic Leger bandages. It was a super tight straight skirt and stopped right above her knees. It was red and white and made her skin look luminescent. I knew which shoes she wanted to wear. She was holding two pairs in her hand, but I got up from the bed and bypassed her and head to the closet. My eyes searched her side to go through the shoes on the racks. I liked to think that Nessie had her own side in my closet, it felt like we were more homely and I didn't know how this could be any different from marriage. I saw her walk into the closet with a smile and I knew she had made this into a test.

My eyes kept searching until I found the perfect pair of heels for my sweetheart. I found the black Versace pointed toed, leather Madonna Cameo pumps. They had a stiletto heel and a metal buckle on the toe. I got them off the shelf and tuned to kneel at her feet. I grabbed the back of her smooth calf and lifted her leg to place it in the shoe. I did the same to her other leg and lightly kissed her exposed knee before standing back up to see her smiling face. Her hair was down and reached to the middle of her back so it framed her face perfectly.

"Did I do good?" I asked.

"How did you know?"

"I know you better than I know myself. This was a test and I just need to know if I passed."

"Most defiantly." She pulled me into a kiss and I could taste her lip-gloss as she licked my lips with her tongue. Our passionate kiss lasted for a couple minutes before her cell phone rang in the other room. She raced to go get it and I followed.

"Hello?" she asked in the phone.

Hey Ness, we're going to that Italian restaurant near your house. We should be there in five minutes ok?

"Ok Alexia. See you soon." She hung up the phone and came back to me for another kiss. She intertwined our fingers and we walked down the stairs to the garage. I went to open her door for her and she climbed into my Hummer. We drove to the restaurant and she danced to the music as it vibrated through the car. I loved to watch her dance because she defiantly knew how to show off her body, but I had to keep my eyes on the road so we didn't die. I remembered that one night we went to a club in Boston and she had everyone looking at her as she gracefully moved her body in a sexual way without being trashy. Under the lights, it was incredible. She drew everyone's eyes and I was proud to call her mine.

We pulled into the parking lot and Nessie waited for me to come get her door. She had gotten a lot better with me being the gentlemen in public, but it was just to boost my ego because as soon as we were back home, she was the boss and everyone knew it. I didn't mind because I was happy to let her boss me around. I held her waist as we walked into the restaurant and went to the back for our usual table. All the restaurants around town knew about our weekly dates and we always had the best table reserved.

Nessie ran to Alexia and they hugged while I shook David's hand.

"Jacob, its been too long." He said after I pulled Nessie's chair out.

"I saw you last week David." I laughed.

"Yeah yeah." He laughed back.

David and I always traded off for payment and this week, it was my turn. I was proud that I had money to my name and I could treat my girlfriend and friends to nice dinners. I could splurge a little since I was paying and ordered some wine. We had our normal conversation and laughed the entire time. We where in between our appetizer and entrée when Nessie took my hand under the table and used her power to show me the scene she was looking at. Through her eyes, I could see Bobby sitting with a girl across the restaurant, but he was starring directly at our table. I turned to see Bobby and he smiled. He got up and walked over to our table.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hi Bobby. Just here with Nessie and some of our friends; this is David and Alexia." I pointed and they waved.

"Awesome, well how about we combine tables?" Before we could even object he had beckoned a waiter and asked him to push two tables together.

He sat down and introduced his date Stacey. We all ate and talked throughout the night. Everything was going fine until Nessie jumped in her seat. We starred at her and waited for an explanation, "Its nothing. My foot just got caught on the table clothe." She laughed.

I looked at her eyes and knew she was lying. I decided to let it go because she would tell me later, but when she did it again I had to know what the hell was going on. While we were eating desert, she place her hand in mine again and showed me what happened. On both occasions, Bobby had lightly squeezed her thigh and she didn't like it. I began to feel the heat in my core and luckily, Nessie was holding my hand or I would have phased. I decided to play this out the way normal humans would and I knew Nessie would play along.

"Baby what's wrong? That's the second time you've jumped like that." I asked concerned.

"Oh its nothing, I don't know but I think someone keeps touching my thigh."

We all looked at Bobby because he was the only one other than me, sitting next to her.

"Just having a little fun bro. Nothing serious." He tried to laugh like this wasn't serious and that pissed me off.

"Bobby, the only reason I'm not going to kill you is because we're in public, but if you ever touch her again, I won't hold back." I said through my teeth. I knew I was scaring the hell out of him and that was what I wanted.

"Dude. Calm down, I said it was nothing serious." He said a little louder.

"Maybe not to you, but you're making Nessie feel uncomfortable and I'm asking you nicely, stop."

I didn't feel like being in public anymore, so I took Nessie's hand and bade goodnight to David and Alexia. They left right after us and I took Nessie home so I could calm down. On the way home, Nessie spoke first, "Babe, you've got to stop being so possessive."

"Possessive? Is that what you think I am?"

"Well no, I love that you like to protect me, but you can't keep getting so worked up and I get really worried every time you're mad in public. I can't get over the thought of you phasing."

I pulled over to the side of the road and pulled her into a hug. Once again, Nessie was worried about me. "Baby, you are my life and if someone is touching you inappropriately, then I am going to handle it. After all the shit you've been through, you deserve better. Stop worrying about me. I can control myself."

"I just get nervous when you get like that."

"I know and I promise to try, but if anyone touches you like that again, tell me right away. Don't try and be the hero."

She pulled back and looked into my eyes, " I love you Alpha."

"I love you too Ness. And don't ever forget it."


	22. Chapter 22

The Wedding: Part 1

Renesemee POV

Lots of foreshadowing here and I think the one's that pay attention will surely get it. I'm a tease at heart….keep reading.

I will seriously stop posting if I don't get something in the review section. Come on people, work those fingers.

Nessie's shoe no.1: .com/S/3073287/0~2376780~6021632~6020921~6020922?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6020922&P=2

Nessie's shoe no. 2:

.?itemId=prod83040068&parentId=cat13410734&masterId=cat13030734&index=0&cmCat=

Nessie's dress:

.?itemId=prod47140137&ecid=BGCIFroogleFeed&ci_src=14110944&ci_sku=T27K4

It all belongs to SM

"Nessie , hurry up. I swear you take forever. Everyone is waiting for you. Move!" I heard my Aunt Alice scream from downstairs. This woman was going to kill me.

It was the middle of summer and we were going back to Forks for Grandpa Charlie's wedding. I couldn't believe that he had made the plunge, but it happened. Sue got tired of waiting and she told him to either marry her or get out. He jumped at the chance and was calling mama announcing his engagement. I was so happy for him. I could tell that Sue was the one for him and he was so happy to make their union official, even though he would never admit that.

The wedding was in a week, but we were going back early so Alice could start her regime. Grandpa Charlie actually wanted to get married in Vegas and Sue said it was ok, so they headed off to get married at some cheap chapel. They would have gotten away with it if Alice hadn't had her vision a week before. She tried to warn them not to go, but they went anyways and Alice was waiting in Vegas to drag they're asses back. The story was actually really funny. Grandpa Charlie said he was going to object but the look in Alice's eyes actually scared him so he relented and allowed her to do the wedding. She knew the Swan family motto: Simple, and that's exactly what she was doing.

Seth was the best man and I was Sue's maid of honor. Leah refused to participate in the wedding and originally wasn't going to come, but Seth forced her. Seth was the obvious choice for best man because besides Billy, he was the closest to Charlie and Seth was ecstatic to have a new father figure in his life. Sue picked me for her maid of honor because I was Charlie's granddaughter and she said that she wanted me to feel more apart of her family. Mama was happy for her father of course, but she wasn't happy to have Leah as a stepsister. Mama and Leah's relationship was never really violent because mama was civil, but after the engagement was announced, Sue made Leah call mama so they could talk. It ended up being a one-hour shouting match and daddy had to calm my mama down before she broke the entire house; now you know where I get my temper. Mama decided that it was time to stop trying to be nice to Leah and just stay away from her. I was happy to have Seth as a step-uncle, but Jacob wasn't so excited. For some reason, as much as he loved Seth like a brother, Jake thought that Seth was in love with me. I had to laugh it off because it was so absurd, but when I started to look more closely, I began to notice that there was actually some merit to Jake's theory. Whenever the wolves were all in a room, Seth would always gravitate towards me. He never tried anything, but I thought it was a little weird that he seemed so dependent on me. He even cried the last time we said goodbye to each other and no one could explain it. Embry said that he was going through male PMS, but no one ever had any logical explanations. I pushed the thoughts out of my head because I convinced myself that they were silly. Over the past couple of months, Seth had gotten a girlfriend whose name was Lida and she was from the Makha reservation. No one liked her because she was a bitch, but I hadn't met her yet, so the wedding would be the first time. Leah also got a boyfriend and I was told that he was really nice. He treated her right and didn't ask too many questions about why she spent so much time in the woods. When Jacob and Leah were fazed at the same time, he could see that she didn't love her boyfriend and was just using him as a distraction. Out of the pack, Embry was my contact point and I would call him every week to get the low down because he held nothing back. I knew all the secrets and he told me that Leah still loved Jake and the pack was trying to tell her to get off of him, but it wasn't working. I pissed me off to no end that Leah thought she could have Jacob. Embry told me that Leah was more in love with Jacob now that he was unavailable and I was tempted to call her and curse her out, but Jacob reassured me that he would never consider her to be more than an acquaintance.

Jacob and I were stronger than ever but I was getting annoyed. I wanted to be married to him and I knew he wanted to be married to me, so what was his hold up. I didn't want to push him into it, but I was getting restless. I cried one day when I went with Jacob to buy him a new desk and the saleswoman called me his wife. It was the best day of my life and he didn't even seem to know why. I didn't tell him because mama told me that a lot of men were scared of marriage and I figured Jacob would propose when he wanted. I laughed at mama's theory because it was opposite with her and daddy's relationship. She was always the one afraid to get married, but daddy couldn't wait and from the stories Grandpa Charlie told me, they had that kind of love that didn't make a marriage necessary because it was so strong. I knew Jake wanted to wait for a little longer for me to grow up but as every day passed, I became more and more anxious that it wouldn't happen. But I could wait for as long as Jacob wanted.

For the most part, everything was fine…almost. Two months ago, I began to have these sharp pains that would start in my back, but shot up my spine for about two minutes at a time. They would only come sporadically and I didn't have them but twice, but I still didn't understand them. I thought I had a back problem, but then the pain would make its way around to my front and everywhere from my chest to my pelvis was on fire. I hid the pain well because I knew Jacob would go crazy if he knew and I wouldn't put him through that. I had a suspicion that daddy knew but he didn't say anything so I didn't think it was such a big deal. The first time it happened, I was driving to school and had to pull over on the side of the road to contain it. The second time, I was lying in bed with Jacob and I bit my lip so hard that it bled. I had to stop my screaming before I alerted Jake to my pains. They hadn't happened in a while so I pushed the memories out of my head.

I stopped having my nightmares about a dead Jacob and I never wanted to remember them again. I stayed with Jake for the most part at night and he kept the dreams away. I still thought that they might mean something, but everyone assured me I was fine. Jasper and Emmett had gone back to Texas for a week last month to search for Maria again, but I knew they wouldn't find her. She was a master of evasion so there really wasn't any point. She would come back for me, that was certain, but I knew my family would never let me go through that again.

"Nessie. I swear to god if you're not down here in two seconds, I have permission from your mother to beat you and I'll do it!" Alice shouted.

She only screamed like that when she had a party to plan so I decided not to give her a reason to torture me. Jacob left earlier in the week because Billy had a minor surgery so he wanted to be with him. Everything was fine now, but I hadn't seen Jake in four days and it was killing me. I know Grandpa Carlisle was trying to make us stay apart for a while, but it was just too hard.

I raced down the stairs and everyone was standing at the door waiting for us to go.

"Sorry. Just had to make sure my outfit looked perfect Auntie." I said. That was the only way to get her to soften up.

"You're too dangerous; always know how to get what you want." She smiled.

We all walked out of the giant doors and Emmett pulled the van around. We made our way to the Logan International Airport and I was sad that Jake wouldn't be accompanying me on this trip. We seated ourselves in the waiting area and read magazines as the flights were called. I must of looked sad because Emmett came up to me with a smile.

"Cheer up little niece. I'm here to make you forget all about that wolf. Come on, were going to Starbucks." He said.

Before I could even object, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the food court.

"Emmett, might I ask what your doing?"

"I told you. I'm here to brighten your day." He gave me a dangerous smile and it was actually frightening.

"Great. What are you going to do for me?" I beamed back after getting some coffee.

"Sit." He pointed to a table near the back and pulled out a deck of cards. I smiled because we were about to play our heated game of gin rummy. We used to always play when I was younger and he was the only one in the house who wouldn't go easy on me. I sat down and began to shuffle the cards before passing them out. We played for one solid hour before Jasper came to get us. I put my hand in Emmett's and used my power.

_Jacob told you to do that didn't he?_

"He told me not to answer that question. Gosh Nessie its only been four days." He laughed.

Four days is an eternity. And thank you for cheering me up

"No problem Ness."

We made our way back to the family and got on the plane. I was actually glad Jacob wasn't here because there were quiet a few pretty stewardesses on this flight and I hated how they always clung to Jacob. I sat in between Alice and Jasper and asked him to tell me some stories, but instead, we had a heated debate on which war was the most influential in American history. He of course took the side of the Civil War while I stayed strong with my ideas on the Revolutionary. He had some really good arguments, but my daddy taught me well. I should join the debate team because I was good. I shot every one of his options down with specific facts and statistics. Emmett laughed the whole time because it was rare that Jasper lost at these intellectual arguments. Alice wasn't paying any attention and was instead looking through a catalog from Tiffany's. I got excited when she skimmed through the engagement rings section, but then I remembered that we were going to a wedding, so I knew they weren't for me.

Damn.

We touched down in Seattle and made our way through the terminal. I wasn't expecting to see anyone since they were all in LaPush, but I felt the wind change and smelled my wolf near the exit. I looked up and saw Jacob standing near the doors with roses. I dropped my bags and heard Emmett grunt as he picked them up. I ran to Jacob and didn't care that every one was looking. I jumped into his arms and he took my lips in a passionate kiss that lasted for three minutes. He set me back down on the floor and I beamed as I took in his features.

"You don't know how much I missed kissing those lips." His husky voice said.

"Ditto. It's been torture. Kiss me again." He smiled and bent his head down to re-capture my lips in his. We couldn't do too much since we were in public so after the first moan he pulled back. He handed me the roses.

"For you my beautiful princess. And you have another gift at home."

"Thank you Jacob, but you didn't need to do this. Just seeing you is enough."

"You two are so corny. I swear its like I'm watching a Meg Ryan movie." Jasper laughed from beside me.

"Shut up Jasper, you should take lessons from Jake. He's putting you to shame." Alice said.

"Damn. Shot down Jasper. I wouldn't open your mouth anymore." Jake laughed.

We rented cars, but Jake already got one for us and I sat in the front seat. Before he started the car, I got in his lap and pushed the seat back so it reclined to its maximum.

"Whoa babe. Calm down." He said surprised.

"Shut up."

I crushed my lips to his and I wasn't ever letting go. I went right for the blood and bit his lip and let the warm liquid trickle into my mouth. It felt so good to taste him again. He growled his low sound and I immediately felt the fire grow in the pit of my stomach. We continued to kiss until my phone range. I had no intention of picking it up.

"Babe, you've got to get that." Jake said breathlessly.

I grunted and found my phone in my purse, "Hello?"

_Stop making out and come home._

That was all daddy said before he hung up the phone. Damn that man.

I climbed off his lap and sat in my seat but stretched my legs out so they rested on his thigh. He let his hand rest on my shin and started the car. We talked the entire way back to the Cullen mansion and he told me about everything going on with the wolves. Jared and Kim were getting married in December and everyone was excited for them. Seth kept his girlfriend away from LaPush and no one really thought he liked her, but was putting up with her bullshit because he was lonely. I would have to talk to him about that. Leah was already there and being just as bad as ever. Colin and Brady went to the University of Washington, but don't stay in the dorms. They commute every day so that they could stay near the pack.

We drove up to the mansion and I saw an annoyed Alice standing outside.

"I don't know why you two put me through this torture. Jake go upstairs to Rose's room. You have to be re-fitted for your tux and Nessie you're coming with me. We have to put the final touches on your dress."

Jake took my hand and kissed Alice on the cheek before we walked up the stairs to our separate locations. I walked into my room to put my stuff down and saw two shoeboxes sitting on the bed. I gasped because if Jake did what I think he did, then he was the best boyfriend in the world.

Jacob and I went to Washington D.C. last month because he had to do a project for history and wanted some primary sources. We went for the weekend and got a study room at the Smithsonian but spent a lot of time shopping. We went into the largest shoe store I had seen and I found the two most perfect pairs of shoes. The first was a pair of natural snake skinned Jimmy Choo pumps with an almond toe and cream leather lining. They had a four-inch heel and were made of genuine snake skinned leather. The second pair were a deep red Christian Louboutin platform pump. It was littered with sequins and was one of the most gorgeous things I had ever seen. I wanted them so badly, but the sales assistant said that a senator's daughter already purchased them both and the ones in the store were the last ones they had. I tried to find them online and even called the Louboutin headquarters, but both the shoes were out of commission.

I walked to the bed and sat down. I took a deep breath before opening the first box and just as I suspected, my snake-skinned pumps were sitting in the packaging. I couldn't believe it. It might seem like a minute thing, but it was small acts like these that made me love Jacob even more. He always took into account what I wanted and never objected to get me whatever I asked for. He was an amazing man and I couldn't believe he loved me as much as I loved him. I opened the second box and found the other pair that I wanted. I slipped them on and went over to the full-length mirror.

"They're beautiful on you." I heard Jacob say from the doorway.

"You didn't have to do this. I told you to stop getting me gifts."

"I wanted to and I can see the look in your eyes. There's no way you're giving them back." He smirked.

"Your damned right." I smiled back and ran to him for a kiss. I opened up our connection and let the love flow through our touch. I sent him every emotion I was feeling and when he pulled back, he looked exhausted.

"Your kisses leave me drained like nothing I've ever felt." He smiled.

"I'm just that good."

He shortly kissed me again.

"How did you get these? I thought they were sold out." I asked.

"I called the senator's daughter and convinced her to give them to me…for a price of course."

"You did not?"

"Of course I did. Whatever you want, you get. Simple."

I was astounded. This man was the best person in the entire world. Not only did he give me everything I asked for, but also everything I couldn't even think to request. Even though I loved getting gifts from him, Jacob was all I ever needed and I didn't care about how much money he spent on me as long as we could be together. If daddy had allowed it, I would go to the courthouse and marry Jacob today.

"Really?" Jake asked.

I hadn't realized I was still using my power.

"Uh…you weren't supposed to hear that, but yeah. I guess I would."

He pushed me against the door and began to kiss my neck and suck gently on the exposed skin. It made me shutter and his hot breath set every one of my pores on fire.

"You don't know how much I love you. I swear that one day we will get married, just give me a little more time. Please." He said against my neck.

"Just don't take too long Jakey I need to be with you in every way and I don't know how long I can take this anymore."

"I promise."

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my heels and tried on thee many different dresses that Alice had flown over for the wedding. Sue gave me free reign to wear whatever I wanted to the wedding as long as it was "made of honor appropriate". There was no real color scheme for the wedding and Alice thought it would be nice for me to have options. Jake had to get re-fitted for his tux, which only took about an hour, so he went downstairs to watch a game with my uncles while I finished up. After I was done, we got in the car and headed over to LaPush. As usual, Seth was sitting outside waiting. I am going to have to talk to that boy.

He ran over to my side of the car and pulled me out. His face immediately lit up and he spun me around so fast, I didn't see anything but green blurs as the trees meshed together.

"Oh god Nessie, its been torture without you here. When are you guys moving back?"

He put me down and Jake came around to put his arm around my waist.

"Its nice to see you too Seth. And don't get your hopes up, I still have two more years of high school, so it will be at least that long and maybe longer if Jake decides to stay at Dartmouth for his masters."

His face fell, "Damn. That is a long time. Oh well you're here now."

"You excited for the wedding?" I asked.

"Most defiantly. Charlie is awesome and my mother is the happiest I've ever seen her. Leah's been bringing down the mood all week, but her boyfriend's cool." He smiled and looked me in the eye. It felt weird.

Seth was greeting Jacob and I started to look at Seth's movements. He was inching closer to me and his hand was beginning to creep towards mine. It was weird and I defiantly didn't feel comfortable. It was like he was moving involuntarily and didn't even notice it. I decided I needed to talk to him about this.

"Uh…Seth. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked interrupting him and Jake's conversation.

""Sure Ness. What do you need?"

"Jake how about you go inside. Me and Seth are going to take a walk."

Jake didn't move and I knew he was nervous about letting me go into the forest alone, but I pushed him some reassurance and he seemed to trust Seth because he lightly kissed my cheek before heading inside. Seth and I walked into the forest near his house and went for a full five minutes before I began.

"Seth. You know I love Jake right?"

He looked confused, "Of course Ness. Anybody who watches you two for five seconds can tell that."

"Then what are you doing?"

He looked more confused so I put my hand on his cheek and showed him everything I had noticed over the past couple of months and Jake's suspicions. After I finished, he just looked at me with a stunned expression.

"Wow…that's uh…I never noticed that. Sorry."

"You never noticed it?" I asked.

"Yeah…I just feel…weird around you. It just feels right." He said awkwardly.

"Ok…well I'm going to ask you to back off before Jake kills my new uncle." I smiled.

"Really, I'm sorry about all of that. I'll try to be more conscious."

"Its no problem Seth. How about we go back and play some Xbox? Oh and how is the girlfriend of yours? "

He was silent for a couple seconds before answering, "She's great. Just started out and she doesn't know anything about the wolves, but she's nice…to me at least."

"Hmmmm…. well I can't wait to see her at the wedding." I smiled.

We walked back to his house and I was pulled into hugs by all the wolves before dominating on the Xbox racing game we played. I showed Jacob what Seth and I talked about and he seemed pleased that he would back off. I knew he was never really mad at Seth, but he didn't like the fact that he was always hanging around me. I knew why Seth was always around through. He never had anyone who truly loved him besides his mother, father, sister and now Grandpa Charlie. Seth was a sweet boy, but very strong at heart and would never let anyone see how much it hurt him to not have anyone.

The rest of the week went by in much the same fashion. I spent all my time with either the wolves or the family. I stayed glued to Jacob and he did whatever I wanted. We spent a lot of time with Alice, who was forcing everyone; wolves and vampires alike, to come get fitted for suits and put up decorations. She spent the entire time being a dictator and a ruthless woman, but no one seemed to mind except me. Grandpa Charlie and Sue were having their wedding at the local church and a reception down the street. Everyone in town was invited because the Chief of Police was like a local celebrity in Forks. Mama was nervous because some of her friends from high school were coming and this would be the first time they would see her new and improved self. Daddy told her not to worry because no one would say anything about it.

I woke up the morning of the wedding in Jake's arms in my bed at the mansion. We were exhausted because Alice had thrown a combined bachelor/ bachelorette party last night and we didn't get home until early this morning. Jake and I had gotten Grandpa Charlie some fishing gear and the rest of the Cullens went super extravagant on their gifts. Mama and daddy got them their honeymoon to Australia. Esme and Carlisle were putting an addition onto Grandpa Charlie's house so that there would be enough room for everyone when they came to visit. Alice and Jasper got them some furniture and Rose and Emmett got them some entertainment equipment.

I heard movement from downstairs and knew it was time to get up. I sat up in the bed and began to get out, but Jake pulled me back by my waist. He laid me down and got on top of me. I was the laughing the entire time and he began kissing my neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Jake, its time to get ready. The wedding's in four hours and I have things to do."

I wasn't really the maid of honor because Alice was doing everything for Sue, but I was supposed to be there before she walked down the aisle to calm her nerves.

"Na uh…we didn't get enough sleep last night. Its not healthy for a growing woman like you to not get her full eight hours."

"Fine, but when Sue asks why I was late, you're the one who's dealing with her wrath." I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Fine." He kissed me again before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Jake, you know I use the bathroom first. I have more things to do than you." I complained.

"Yeah but I'm faster." He shouted.

"Alright, well I'm going to Alice's to get ready. See you after I get beautifufied." I laughed.

"K baby, don't let Alice put too much make up on you. It makes you look unnatural."

"I'll see what I can do." I giggled.

I spent the next three hours getting primed for the wedding. It took Alice the entire time Rose was doing my hair to pick out my dress. Sue was of course wearing white, so my dress color didn't matter. Nothing clashed with white. My bridesmaid's dress was created my Carmen Marc Valvo and was stunning. It was a royal blue, tiered ruffled detail, one shoulder gown that reached the floor and dropped back creating a train. It had a mermaid silhouette and made of silk chiffon. It was absolutely gorgeous and made me look beautiful. My hair was put in a messy side bun and a few of my dark, loose curls were left out to frame my face. I didn't have any jewelry on besides Jacob's Tiffany bracelet and my heels were simple white Louboutins. My make up was subtle and I commanded Alice to take it down a notch because Jacob liked it that way.

I walked out off the room and saw Jacob standing across the hallway in a black tux. He looked devishly handsome and I wished so much that this was my wedding. He moved from his spot on the wall and walked slowly over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you look too good to be out in public. Stunningly beautiful." He whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said after he kissed just below my ear.

He took my hand and we made our way downstairs with the rest of the family. I had to be at the church early, so I was going with Alice before everyone else. I arrived and headed straight back to the room where Sue was staying. I opened the door and saw the most beautiful bride I had ever seen (besides mama). She was in a simple white dress that fell to the floor in the same design as my dress. Alice of course coordinated our styles. Her short hair was beautifully pulled into a nice shape and her make up was flawless. She turned around when she heard the door close.

"Oh my Nessie. I knew I should've picked someone uglier to be my maid of honor. You look too good." She sighed.

"Hardly. Sue, Grandpa is going to die when he see's you." I said while pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so nervous Nessie. I love him so much, I hope he doesn't think this is all a dream." She turned around to look in the mirror and I went to help her smooth out her dress.

"I can see what you do to him Sue and believe me, this is no dream. You two are perfect."

We stayed in the room for another hour and I had a lot more work to do than I thought. Sue was a wreck. She had to take half a Valium to calm her nerves and was still scared out of her mind. She was worried that she was going to screw something up, trip, spill something on her dress; it was a lot to handle. We could hear people coming in to the church and I could smell the wolves along with my vampire family. I didn't know where Grandpa Charlie was but I knew Seth was helping him out. I had just calmed her down when I heard a knock at the door and went to open it.

"Oh…its you." I said as Leah glared from the other side.

"Yes its me. And I would like to speak to my mother…alone." She spat.

I was about to walk out of the door, but Sue stopped me, "No Ness…I need you to stay here in case I go into a panic attack. Please?"

"Alright Sue. I'm not going anywhere." I said and sat down in a chair.

"Fine. Mom I'm here to ask you one last time not to marry Charlie." Leah begged.

Oh hell no. I could see that this was going to turn into a fight.

"Oh Leah, don't start this again. I love Charlie and I'm marrying him weather you like it or not. I understand that you don't want me to replace your father but I'm happy with Charlie."

"Its not that mom…you know who he is and…" She looked at me and I already knew what she was going to say.

"And…?" Sue asked.

"And who his daughter is. She's one of them mom and if you marry him then she will be your stepdaughter. My stepsister. How could you do that?"

"Leah please. I don't have time to talk politics with you. Yes she will be apart of your family and I will lover her like my own daughter because Charlie loves her. I would like you to be happy, but if you can't then I need you at least put on a happy face because you will not ruin my wedding." Sue said sternly.

"I can't do it mom. This is wrong and I can't believe you're going against your people and all the things we believe in…"

She was about to say something else, but I had to stop her before she sent Sue running out the door. I wouldn't let Grandpa Charlie be left at the alter.

"Leah. I need to talk to you now! Outside." I said as I stood up from my seat.

She didn't move so I turned and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door. She was struggling, but I kept a tight hold on her as I drug her out of the church and to the back lot near some cars. I let her go and turned around.

"What the fuck was that?" I shouted.

"I'm trying to stop my mother from making the biggest mistake of her life. You and I both know this won't work." She shouted back.

"You had no right to do that to her. Just because your relationships suck doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone else's."

She laughed, " Are we talking about my mom and Charlie or you and Jacob?"

"Both. I know that you still love him, but he doesn't love you so I'm sorry but you need to back off. But that's not even why we're here. You shouldn't have done that to Sue. She deserves a happy ending and you are screwing everything up."

"Whatever Nessie. You think life is so simple because you were given everything, but that's not how it works."

"If you don't want to be here then leave, but I won't have you screw this wedding up."

"The only reason I'm staying is because I don't want to upset my mother too badly and it would kill her if I left, but I'm not happy about any of this."

She stormed off back into the church and I stayed outside to calm myself. After my breathing was back to normal, I walked inside and went back to the room.

"Oh there you are. I was getting worried. Sorry about Leah, she's just a little stressed right now."

"Its fine Sue. You ready to do this?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded and I helped her out of the door. I saw Alice and Seth standing at the closed doors to the chapel. We walked up and I went straight to Seth.

"You look beautiful Nessie." He said as I hooked our arms.

"Thank You Seth. It was all Alice."

Alice handed me my bouquet of lilies and I waited for the music to start. When we heard the first notes of Pachabelle's Cannon, the doors opened and Seth and I walked down the aisle. I saw everyone looking in our direction and heard people gasp as they took in our beauty. No one in Forks knew who I was because I had never been allowed to converse with anyone in town. The story was that I was Edward's niece, but I think people could tell that I was half mama's. As I made my way down the aisle, I saw Leah stare me down and I just smiled politely as to not get my nerves more agitated. I didn't have time to explain to the guests why a dead girl was laying in a pool of blood in the middle of a church. I saw my family in the front row and my face lit up as I saw Jacob smiling back at me. I knew exactly what Jacob was thinking when I looked in his eyes and saw the pure love they held. I don't know when this would happen for us, but it was undeniable how much he loved me and how much as I loved him. Grandpa Charlie was smiling so wide, I thought his face might crack. He looked dashing in his classic tuxedo with a white rose placed on his lapel. I was about to cry because I knew what this day meant to Grandpa and how much he loved Sue. I was so happy for him. Once we reached the front of the church, Seth let go of my arm and I made my way to the right while he went to the left to stand next to Grandpa.

The song changed to the wedding march and the guests stood as Sue made her way down the aisle looking like a goddess. I had never seen Grandpa Charlie look so happy as he took in her beauty and everyone, but Leah, looked ecstatic that they were finally getting together. She stopped in front of Charlie and Billy began the ceremony.

It was short and simple, but incredibly romantic. The rings were exchanged and the vows were spoken with such love. By the end, everyone was crying and no one cared that they were in public. Everything was going smooth until Billy asked if anyone had any objections. I looked dead at Leah and told her not to say anything with my eyes. She starred back at me with the ferociousness of the wolf she was, but I didn't back down.

She whispered so quietly that only us supernatural beings could hear it.

"Fuck you Nessie."

"My name is Renesemee and fuck you too step-auntie." I whispered back just as quietly.

All the wolves were trying to hold back laughs and Seth even chocked out a snort before Sue shot him a glare. There was no way I was letting Leah get away with disrespecting me in front of everyone I knew, so I hit back. I knew there would be repercussions from my parents later but I could deal with it. I turned to look at Jake and saw him smiling proudly at my response to Leah's bitchy comment. I could hear Emmett and Jasper chuckling and felt the furious eyes of my daddy on my back, but it was worth it.

The music started up again and Sue and Grandpa Charlie made there way down the aisle to roars and applause. I took Seth's arm and we continued out after them.


	23. Chapter 23

The Wedding: Part 2

Jacob POV

This is a very intresting chapter. I didnt mean to write it like this, but once my fingers started to go, they wouldnt stop. Please review. The next couple of chapters will be good, so don't give up.

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

From the moment Nessie walked down the aisle, all I could think about was how our wedding would be. I was present only in body, and my mind was on how much I wanted to make Renesemee Cullen, Renesemee Black. I saw Edward twitch in his seat every time I thought about our wedding and what it would mean to me. I didn't know when she wanted to get married but she always talked about our wedding so I figured it was a "sooner rather than later" type deal. I knew she wanted it subconsciously, but she was way too young to be getting into that kind of life right now. But everyday was getting harder and harder not to call her my wife. She looked beautiful in her royal blue gown and I knew I wasn't worthy to call her my soul mate.

I thought about my wedding until I heard the rude comment from Leah's mouth.

"Fuck you Nessie."

What the hell is the girl's problem? Just because she wasn't happy didn't mean that everyone had to suffer. I was seriously getting upset until I heard my angle mutter, "My name is Renesemee and fuck you too step-auntie."

Oh. My. God.

It was all I could do not to roll on the ground laughing. Emmett and Jasper shuffled in the seat next to me and I could clearly see them trying to hold in their laughter as well. I heard the entire wolf pack chuckle under they're breaths and looked over to see what Leah thought of my baby's smart ass comment. She looked pissed. Super pissed, but she deserved it. I hadn't met her boyfriend yet, but I knew she didn't love him and she was just using him as a plaything.

Whenever I would phase to check on the wolves, all that was going through Seth's brain was how much Leah was suffering from my rejection, but he totally understood where I was coming from. He didn't blame me for her pain, but he was worried. I knew how much she loved me and I was sorry for her. There was nothing I could do to alleviate her pain even if I wanted to. It reminded me of how I once felt about Bella and I now understood what she meant when she told me that there were different levels of love. I loved Leah like family, but it was nowhere near how I loved Nessie. I could live without Leah, but I would kill myself if Nessie ever left the earth. It wouldn't be worth it to suffer without her.

Everyone rose as the happy couple made they're way back down the aisle. I growled lightly when I saw Nessie take Seth's arm and walk down after Charlie and Sue. I had no idea what was with that boy, but I was starting to like him less and less. He was the closest thing I had to a brother and I loved him like one, but Nessie was my main priority at all times. He was always around Nessie and I would think that he was in love with her, but I saw in his mind that he wasn't. It didn't make any sense. He just automatically went to her side whenever they were in a room together and don't ask me to explain his crying the last time we left. That was the weirdest fucking thing I had ever witnessed. After Nessie talked to him on the first day she was here, he spent every moment trying to apologize to me for being so inconsiderate. I would have been pissed if I couldn't read his thoughts and knew he wasn't in love with her, so I just had to calm down.

I thought Edward knew something that he wasn't telling me because every time he saw Nessie and Seth together, he would smile, but he wouldn't tell me what was going on. He noticed my growl and reprimanded me as we walked out of the chapel and went down the street to the reception.

"Jacob, please don't start anything at the wedding. We already have enough problems dealing with Nessie and Leah." He sighed.

"I thought Nessie was brilliant in there." I laughed.

"Me too Jacob. That was defiantly my daughter." Bella said.

"You two are the reason she's like that. Just rude if you ask me…but it was kinda funny." He laughed.

I went in the reception area and saw everyone milling around and greeting the new bride and groom. Bella rushed to her father's side and pulled him into a hug. After I shook his hand and pecked Sue's cheek, I went to sit at the Cullen table waiting for Nessie. She came out of the crowd and smiled when she saw me. She came and tried to pull her chair out to sit, but I pulled her into my lap. She giggled and I nestled my head in her neck.

"You looked beautiful tonight." I whispered.

"Thank you Jacob. It was all for you to gaze at. Did you enjoy?"

"Of course." I kissed her neck and the music started playing.

We all watched as Charlie and Sue had their traditional first dance. When the song changed, I held Nessie tighter when I saw Seth making his way over to our table. Edward smiled again and I cussed him out in my head.

"Ness. I think its time for the best man and the maid of honor to have a dance." He said.

"Of course Seth." She giggled and he pulled her on the dance floor.

I watched as Seth twirled around the love of my life and the heat of my jealousy bubbled in my stomach. Emmett noticed, of course, as I began to shake.

"Dude calm down. I swear you're more possessive than Edward."

"Shut up. I would like to see you if someone pulled Blondie out on that floor." I spat back.

"I wouldn't care, because she might dance with them tonight but she defiantly won't be fucking them tonight."

"Language Emmett. Goodness. Your worse than the wolves." Esme said from across the table.

"Sorry mom." He sighed and hung his head. I laughed. Emmett and Jasper were some of the most intimidating people I had ever met, but they were both terrified of their mother.

After the dance, Nessie made her way back over to our table and took my hand to pull me out on the floor. It was a slow song so we swayed as she rested her head on my chest and I held her waist.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you ever think about what our wedding will be like?" she asked timidly.

"_Will?" _

"You act like I haven't told you a million times that I want to be your wife. It shouldn't come as a shock that I want to be married to you. Silly Jacob, not picking up on my hints."

"Well what do _you_ think our wedding will be like? I'm cool with anything."

"hmmmmm…I might regret this later, but I want a big wedding. It's going to be my only one so I have to make it a good one." She laughed.

I could hear Alice gasp from our table and knew she had heard Nessie's request for a big wedding. Great. The dictator will rule again.

"How big is big?"

"Huge Jacob. I'm not kidding. If you can't handle it then I suggest you back out now." She giggled.

"Never. Whatever you want, you can have." I kissed her hair and spun her around again on the dance floor.

When the song was finished, we walked to the table that held all the wolves and Colin got up for us to sit. He was the one of the pack who treated me like a king because I was Alpha. He thought that whenever I entered a room, he should stand and was super rigid with the chain of command thing, but he didn't do the same for Seth. It made me a little uncomfortable when he did stuff like that, but he was a good kid. I sat in the chair and Nessie sat on my lap. She fed me the chicken dinner that was place in front of us and you would think that it would be degrading, but I didn't seem to mind, which was weird because I always liked being the strong one. I kept her close the entire time and we all laughed at the stories that were told around the table. Seth and Leah were sitting at Charlie and Sue's table but the smell of Leah was growing stronger and I turned to see her walking towards our table with a tall, black haired boy holding her hand.

He wasn't anything spectacular but I guess he would be considered handsome by human standards. He had tanned skin, but nothing like the wolves. It was clearly a California tan and he had the build of a surfer. His eyes were boring brown and his hair didn't look too healthy. They walked to our table and he was smiling while she glared at Nessie.

"Uh…yeah…guys this is Ryan, my boyfriend." She said and looked at me. I knew she wanted to judge my reaction to her statement, but I just smiled and looked at her.

"Its so nice to finally meet all you guys. Leah talks about you all the time." He said, "Whose Jacob?" He asked and they all turned to me.

I felt Nessie stiffen on my lap and rubbed her back so she could calm down.

"That would be me. It's nice to meet you too. Hope your making Leah happy." I laughed.

He kissed her cheek and she put on a pained smile.

"I try. She talks about you a lot. You guys were childhood friends or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, real close when we were younger, but kinda drifted apart." I looked her dead in the eye and saw the light leave.

Embry came to the rescue with a funny comment and everyone started laughing. I couldn't tell you what he said because Nessie was pouring her rage into me and was replaying the scene through her eyes. She saw how Leah looked at me and was pissed. I further tried to calm her down my kissing her neck and I saw Leah actually look sick. Oh well. Not my problem.

Leah and Ryan stayed at our table for fifteen minutes before heading back to Sue and Charlie. I was having a fun time and didn't even remember the fact that we were in a room mixed with humans, vampires, and werewolves. I smelled Seth coming to the table and waited for him to make his appearance.

"Damn. Her comes the super bitch." Embry said in a quiet voice. Everyone turned to see Seth walking hand in hand with a girl who looked like she thought she was better than everyone else. I knew she was going to be a problem.

"Be nice Nessie." I whispered and the wolves chuckled under they're breaths.

"I will if she will." She said and kissed my lips.

Seth's girlfriend had long dirty blonde hair and obviously had some Native in her, but probably not full. She had almond shaped eyes that were just as dark as Seth's and her most prominent feature was her lips, which were obviously injected with something. They came up to the table and Seth introduced her.

"So everyone already knows Lida except Jake and Nessie."

He turned to Lida, "Babe, this is Jake, he's kinda like my boss and this is Nessie, his beautiful girlfriend."

Beautiful girlfriend? Damn it Seth I don't want to kill you, but I will.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. Everyone says you're really nice." Nessie said politely.

Lida didn't say anything, but looked Nessie up and down trying to criticize her. I knew she wouldn't find one flaw and that made me smile. She turned to me, "So Jacob right? Your Seth's boss at the garage?"

"Yup. He's a great worker. Works like a dog." I joked and everyone started laughing.

"Hmmmmm…then why don't I ever see you?" She asked.

"I actually live in Vermont with Ness and her family, but I own the garage he works at." I lied easily.

"You live with her? Like in the same house?"

"Uh…yeah. Her family kinda adopted me."

"Why?"

She was asking too many questions and everyone was getting antsy. In our world, questions were the first sign of suspicion. Nessie was the first to divert the question.

"Oh please Lida, you don't want to know about lame Jacob. What about you?"

"Uh…well I go to the University of Washington and I'm a sociology major. I'm twenty and from the Mahka Reservation. How old are you two by the way?" Her voice sounded bored and I knew this girl was in no way going to mesh with the group.

"I just turned seventeen and Jacob's nineteen." Nessie answered.

"And your parents allow that?"

"Is that a problem" Nessie was beginning to get annoyed.

"Its kinda gross. Seth told me you guys grew up together and now your dating?"

"Yeah. It happens all the time. I don't think it's a problem."

All the wolves stayed quiet because they could all hear the tone in Nessie's voice and they knew not to get in her way.

"I'm just saying. And Seth also said that his sister is in love with Jake. Doesn't that get awkward? I mean his sister is in love with his boss. This whole thing is weird. And I've watched you guys all night and you move together so strangely. Its' like your one entity, but your way too young to be in such a serious relationship." She took a sip of her drink and you could tell that she was judging.

Seth mouthed and "I'm sorry" behind her back and we all stood back waiting for the fireworks. Nessie used her gift, _Who the hell was this bitch?_

Leah was not a good subject not to bring up around Nessie and neither was her commitment to me. Nessie would fight for our relationship to the death.

"First of all, there is nothing weird about Jacob's and my relationship. I know you think that you can analyze everything because you're a sociology major but I don't appreciate you judging us. You don't even know me. And secondly, I don't like how your criticizing who I love. Its none of your business to be honest."

I kept my hand on her waist so that she wouldn't stand up and get in the poor girl's face.

"I'm just making my observations girl." Lida said.

"My name is Renesemee and I don't know who you think you are, but you need to go back to your table."

"You are just as rude as you appear. I don't know why anybody would consider you a friend. I have been nothing but nice to you and now you jump down my throat. Are you always a bitch or is it just today?"

Nessie turned around in my lap so she was facing away from Lida. She calmed herself down by taking a big gulp of my wine and setting it back down with a thump. All the wolves had shocked looks on they're faces. In our group, no one talked to Nessie that way partly because I wouldn't allow it and also because she would kill them if they did. But Lida obviously didn't know the protocol. Nessie turned back around and stared her down.

"I'm only a bitch when a bitch approaches me, so don't step to me chick because I will take you down." She said fiercely and I had never been so turned on in my life. I loved it when Nessie went to "the red place", it just made her that much more sexy.

"Whatever. I don't have time to deal with stupid sixteen year olds who think they're worth something. Come on Seth, let's go dance."

And with that, Lida and Seth walked onto the dance floor with the other couples. We all just looked at Nessie who was steaming. When she turned back around, I was seriously considering taking her out of here because she had the look on her face that I only saw when she hunted.

"Who does she think she is?" She turned to me, "What the hell was that? Don't you have a rule about telling all our business?"

"Uh no babe, I don't think that Seth ever thought she would tell everyone all that." I said timidly.

"Well I think we should make that a rule." She turned to the wolves like she was the Alpha, " No more talking about how weird Jake and I are. If I hear one more stupid opinion on how our relationship is unnatural I swear I will suck you all dry." She said forcefully.

No one spoke because they all knew that she was just as much the Alpha as I was and they weren't going to disobey her. They were silent for a couple minutes while she stared them down.

"Uh...yeah. What she said." That was all I could utter.

Everything went back to normal after she had some more wine and calmed down. Everyone was shocked that she had taken authority like that, but to me it was normal. Nessie wasn't overly bossy, but she always made sure that she was respected. We danced some more and then listened to the touching speeches made by everyone. Bella's was the most emotional and had everyone crying. She talked about how she never really knew her father until she came to Forks and how she had been through a rough couple of years, but her father was always there for her. She mentioned Edward and I and only the super naturals knew about her terrible ordeals as a human. It made since that Nessie was strong like her mother. I had never met anyone in my life that was willing to sacrifice as much as Bella had. She never wavered in her love for Edward through anything. Not when James bit her, not when Edward left her, not when Victoria came with her army, and most certainly not when I tried to get her. I could see a lot of Bella's strength in Nessie and I loved it. It was Nessie's heritage that made her the perfect mixture between sweetness and power; the perfect mix of both Edward and Bella.

The reception ended and everyone wished Charlie and Sue good luck on they're honeymoon. We all made our way back to the cars and I helped Nessie into her seat. When we were on the road, I took her hand and intertwined our fingers; the perfect resting spot.

We got home and went straight to bed because we were all exhausted from our long day.

The next morning was spent relaxing with the Cullens and making plans for the rest of the summer. We only had two more weeks left before Nessie began her junior year at Vanderbilt Prep and my sophomore year at Dartmouth. We decided to just stay in Forks until it was time to go back, that was way better than going on some extravagant vacation. After we decided what to do with the summer, I took Nessie outside and phased so that she could jump on my back and we rode to LaPush to meet the wolves.

I loved the way Nessie squeezed her thighs against my back to try and hold on. I felt like her own personal car and I knew she liked the speed so I ran without any hesitations and we reached LaPush in five minutes. I went to phase behind some trees and pulled on some sweat pants.

"That was way too fast. Next time, we're doing the whole state." She giggled and ran into my arms. The rain clouds were thick and I could smell the moisture in the air.

"Whatever you want babe, but people might get scared if a giant wolf was running next to their car on the freeway." I laughed.

"They'll deal."

I pulled her into a passionate kiss, which lasted until I heard a car pull up behind us. I pulled back and turned around to see Leah getting out of a small blue truck.

"Hi guys." Ryan said happily when he spotted us, "Jake dude, put on some clothes." He laughed.

"Sorry about that, just went for a run. Don't like covering up. You not staying?" I smiled back.

"Naw, I got to go to Seattle to pick something up. Just came to drop Leah off, but I'll be back later." He pulled out of the drive and was off.

I kissed Nessie again and Leah looked pissed as usual, but I didn't care. I pulled Nessie by the waist into Seth's house and was followed by Leah. I don't know why I was surprised to see Lida there, but I sure did notice when Nessie stiffened in my arms. All the other wolves were there as well and I could see ten empty pizza boxes on the floor. They were having a party…as usual. Everything quieted down when Nessie and I entered. Seth didn't get up and come to Nessie's side like he usually did, probably because of Lida's presence.

Embry was the first one to say something, "Hey guys. Ness, you look perfect as usual and boss…you look like shit."

Everyone laughed and the tension seemed to disappear. I pulled Nessie onto my lap once Colin gave up his seat. Nessie ate some pizza and talked to Seth and Embry about they're summer. Lida came to sit next to me and began talking. Nessie tensed, but continued to talk to the boys.

Oh shit.

"So Jake, Seth tells me that you go to Dartmouth. Impressive."

"Uh…yeah. I went to prep school when we moved out to Vermont and my foster dad made me go to college, but I was happy to go. Its really a great school." I smiled politely.

"I still don't understand why you moved with them. Don't you miss home?"

"Yeah, but I would miss Nessie more. I love her too much to be away from her. I would go crazy being here by myself."

"Hmmmm…. Embry told me last night that you guys were going to get married."

Nessie stood up from my lap and went to Embry's seat. She punched him in the mouth before coming back to sit in my lap without saying a word. After everyone got over they're shock and Embry straightened out his jaw, we all began to laugh, minus Nessie. She used her touch to tell me she was pissed that they were talking about us again. It didn't bother me, but I guess she felt like we needed privacy.

"I told you not to talk about us Embry. Sorry, but I had to use you as an example." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"No prob, I knew I would get it when you found out, but it was worth it."

"Whatever dog."

I thought that we were all going to be fine, until Leah spoke with her annoying voice.

"I don't really think it matters if we talk about you two. Everyone knows it won't work out so we might as well get our fill while it lasts."

I decided to stand up for Nessie and my relationship because I could tell that Nessie was about to blow and didn't want my entire pack killed when she erupted.

"Leah, shut up please. No one cares what you think about our relationship. It seems that everyone but you knows how much Nessie and I mean to each other, so just don't say anything else." I said sternly.

"Everyone knows how I feel about you so I'm not going to sugar coat it anymore. Jacob you _can't_ do this. I'm not saying that I would be better or anything, but not her." She spat.

"Does everyone have to suffer because you suck with relationships?' Nessie asked. "First you tried to break up my Grandfather and Sue and now me and Jake. I swear, its like you don't even care."

"I'm doing this _because_ I care. He doesn't see how bad you are for him but everyone else does."

"Really?" Nessie got up from my lap and looked around the room, "Does anyone else think that I'm not good enough for Jake because I need to know now."

I looked at Ziggy but he didn't say anything. When I phased, his thoughts betrayed his tough exterior. He was terrified of Nessie and hated the fact that he knew he wouldn't be able to beat her in a fight.

"Ness you know how much we love you. Leah is just being a bitch. No one thinks you're anything less than perfect for Jake." Quil said and some of the other wolves nodded.

"Well Leah, I guess your out voted." Nessie said, turning back to Leah.

"Fuck you."

"Say that to me one more time and I will kill you. I don't care who you are. I know you've been hurt by Sam and then Jake, but that doesn't give you the right to act like this. I don't ever want you to speak to Jacob again. Is that clear?"

"I don't bow down to you like everyone else. I'll speak to whoever I want. So like I said before…fuck you."

Nessie crossed the room in one bound and slammed Leah's head against the wall. Lida screamed and Seth got up to take her outside. Smart move; we didn't need a human in the middle of this.

Leah regained her balance and kicked Nessie hard in the stomach, sending her flying into the opposite wall, but Nessie was too quick and she placed her feet on the wall to use as a leverage point. She pushed off forcefully and came into contact with Leah's midsection and took her down hard. I knew that this wouldn't end well so I went to pull Nessie off of Leah and she was flailing the entire time I was dragging her outside.

"Ness stop it! I wont put you down until you calm down." I screamed.

"I don't care. I've had enough of this bullshit." She screamed back.

"I mean it Ness. Stop now!" I used my Alpha voice and she calmed down slowly. It took about two minutes, but she was finally civil and I put her on the ground. She looked pissed unlike anything I had ever seen and angry tears were staring to form in her eyes.

"Jacob, I can't take this anymore. How can people question what we have? Don't they see how much I love you? When am I going to be good enough?"

"Babe, it doesn't matter what they think. We know what we have." I tried, but it didn't work.

"I know that, but we will always have to prove ourselves to people and it shouldn't be that way. I hate how people automatically think I'm not good enough for you."

She was full blown crying now and I couldn't do anything but pull her into a hug. She sunk to the ground and I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. I didn't really know why people were questioning what Nessie and I had, but if she was going to be my wife, then they were going to have to stop.

I held Nessie in the rain for hours while she cried and poured out her heart on my shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

Relationship Problems

Renesemee POV

The title says it all. Please review.

Nessie's school dress and shoes (for school):

.?PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524446243822&FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=282574492711514&ASSORTMENT%3C%3East_id=1408474395222441&bmUID=1259166606632&ev19=1:13

.com/Beaute%20Strass/500287177,default,

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I was laying Jacob's arms on the couch, while we watched a movie. Tomorrow was the beginning of my junior year, but most importantly, my birthday. I wasn't expecting anything too extravagant but I did allowed Alice to plan a party for the family. I was happy that summer was over because it was getting boring except for the time I spent with Jacob. I knew I would miss him like crazy when I went back to school, but we seemed to be getting better at the whole "not so dependent" on each other thing and Grandpa was pleased at how we managed to improve our copping with separation.

We just got back from Forks a couple of days ago and everything was normal as usual. Leah spent the rest of her time being rude to me, but I didn't care. I was taking mama's new approach: stay away from her, but if she says something smart, take her down. Seth was also doing better with staying a more acceptable distance away from me and Jacob didn't look like he wanted to kill him anymore. I liked that it wasn't awkward with Seth and I anymore. We could be friends like we used to without it being uncomfortable. The other wolves seemed to be more afraid of me than usual after the wedding and I liked it that way. They were always super nice to me, but now I saw the hesitation in they're eyes when they approached me. I never blew up like that in front of anyone besides my family, but I wasn't letting Leah or Lida get away with disrespecting me, especially in front of Jacob's pack. Lida thought that she was better than me because she was older and was in college. Seth tried to keep us separate, but it didn't really work. It seemed that the fates wanted us to kill each other. She was always trying to ask me questions about Jake and I's relationship and never took the hint to get out of my face. I had to walk away to clam myself down before I killed the girl. I think she was trying to study me, but she obviously didn't care about leaving me alone. I had to ask her if she had many friends, because I didn't know how she could ever form meaningful relationships by being such a bitch. I was of course right. She spent all her time with Seth and never really did anything with her life other than go to school and hang out in LaPush. None of the wolves liked her because she was always so rude. Embry and Quil liked to play jokes on her, but I never understood any of the things they did.

I pushed all the thoughts out of my mind and sighed as I let Jacob's heat seep into my body.

"Why do you even like this movie?" Jacob asked as I snuggled closer to his bare chest.

"Because Jacob. Chicago is one of the most memorable cinematic pieces in musical history. Rob Marshall is a genius and Rene Zellweger most defiantly deserved the Oscar instead of that Nicole Kidman." I ranted.

" I was just saying that its kind of predictable. I mean how could two hot women living in sinful 1920's Chicago not get away with murder?"

"Yeah…I know you like it." I giggled.

"I will admit, it is one of the better musicals I've seen throughout my life."

"Whatever Jacob. I heard you singing Cell Block Tango in the shower last week. You can't fool me baby." I laughed.

"Well after this is over, we're watching the Departed so you can see some real cinematic glory. Martin Scoresese is a mastermind."

"Your lucky I like that movie or we would go straight to bed." I said.

He kissed my forehead and laughed. We continued to watch the movies and I fell asleep in his arms on the couch. I was woken up by a smoldering kiss that left me breathless after five minutes.

"Wow. That was amazing." I sighed after opening my eyes. I saw Jacob lying on top of me with a huge smile.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart. Its 12:01 am and I wanted to be the first one to tell you."

"Well thank you. I want it to be my birthday everyday if that's the present I get." I smiled back.

"Oh…that's not your only present, but you have to wait until tonight for that. Now go back to sleep, we wouldn't want you groggy on your first day of school."

Even though I didn't want to, I couldn't fight the urge to sleep any longer and closed my eyes. I could still hear him saying, "I love you" in my ear and I wanted to reply, but my comatose state didn't allow it. I woke up from my deep sleep and felt cold. I noticed that I was alone on the couch and could hear the shower going upstairs. I knew it was time to start my day so I pushed myself up and headed to my room. I pulled off my clothes and hopped in the shower. After I was done washing my hair and body, I wrapped a towel around myself and went to my closet. It was my birthday, so Alice had set out a spectacular outfit.

To be honest, it was _way_ to formal for school, but I didn't care, it was gorgeous. It was a simple black dress made of shiny polyester and stopped right before it hit my knees. It had a high beaded neckline and thick straps and fit tightly around my slender figure. The back was very impressive and had a deep V-neck cut that exposed most of my back, but wasn't too vulgar. I slipped it on and loved how the sumptuous material felt against my skin. I looked grown up but still had the essence of youth. I put my hair over my shoulder and let it fall freely down my body. I was never a jewelry kinda girl, so I kept it simple by just wearing Jacob's bracelet. I couldn't find the shoes, but I stopped looking when Jacob walked in wearing simple jeans and a polo.

"You look beautiful." He said before kissing me on the lips.

"Thank You."

"I brought you the shoes that Alice said went with the dress." He handed me a beige box and I sat on the couch in my closer to further inspect them.

"Is this my present?" I asked before opening the box.

"Not from me. You can thank Alice and Rose for those puppies." He laughed.

I opened the box and saw some of the most intricate Christian Louboutins I had ever seen. They were black satin peep toed pumps with silver swirled embellishments. They had a five inch heel and I automatically knew they were the Beaute Strass . I was trying to lessen my addiction to shoes, so I hadn't bought any since Grandpa Charlie's wedding but it was hard to keep myself out of temptation. I had to break my credit card when I went to the mall so that I wouldn't buy out Jimmy Choo, but today was my birthday so it didn't feel like I was cheating.

Before I could take them out of the package, Jacob took the shoes and knelt in front of me to put them on. I loved it when he did that; don't ask me why, it just made me feel like Cinderella. He put them on my feet and I smiled before getting up to check myself out in the mirror. I was the definition of flawlessness and I wasn't afraid to admit it. Jacob came to wrap his arms around my waist and nestled my neck.

"You really do look beautiful." He whispered.

"You're going to spoil me Jacob."

"That's my job babe."

He turned me around and pulled me into a passionate kiss that made me float off of the ground. I didn't know what it was about Jacob and his lips, but it was like they were specifically made for me. The way they molded with mine and the way the heat seeped into my mouth. I couldn't describe it, but it was the most amazing experience every single time. He pulled away too quickly and smiled.

"We really have to get to school Ness. I can't be late on my first day of classes and you most definitely can't be late. Headmaster Bots would kill you." He laughed.

"Fine." I huffed.

I walked downstairs and everyone gave me my birthday congratulations. Mama and daddy decided to give me my present early and I got a simple locket that opened up to reveal two pictures. The first one was of the three of us in front of a tree and I remembered when we took that picture. It was the day before the Volturi came and daddy wanted one last picture… just in case something happened. The second was of me and Jacob on first beach and it was beautiful. I hugged them both and daddy helped me put it on. I also got some painting supplies from Grandma and Grandpa and promised to make them something spectacular. To be honest, I hadn't really been painting much lately because Jacob was taking up most of my time (not that I'm complaining), but I was going to try and get down to my studio more often.

Jacob took my hand and led me to the garage. I was the only one still in school because mama and daddy decided they didn't want to go anymore. Everyone else had already graduated, so now I was all alone. He helped me into my Hummer and I started the car so I could role down my window.

"Have a great day sweetheart. And don't let any of those boys try anything." He kissed my lips and smiled. "And happy birthday. I love you"

He went to his car before I could say anything else and got into his seat. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Vanderbilt while he went in the opposite direction heading towards Dartmouth. I went to my normal spot and hopped out of the car where a happy Alexia grabbed me for a hug.

"Happy seventeenth. How do you feel? Love the shoes by the way." She said quickly.

"Wonderful and amazing and thank you." I replied.

"I bet Jacob had something to do with that smile on your face." She laughed and grabbed my arm as we made our way to the school. I was glad that we were juniors and it was only one more year after this until we were done. We made sure that we took some of the same classes this year so that we could spend more time together. We walked to our Government class and sat in the back.

The day went by perfectly. I sat at my normal table with Alexia and some of my other friends. Over the past two years, I had created quiet a posse. I don't know what it was, but people just seemed to gravitate towards me and I never had to try too hard to make friends. I sat beside Alexia and another one of our friends, Tyler. We were all talking about the homecoming game in a couple of weeks, but all the conversation ceased when a pompous looking boy sat across from me.

I didn't want to be the first to speak because I knew Alexia would handle it.

"Uh….hi. Can we help you?" she asked.

"I just came to introduce myself. I just transferred here from Bradley Prep upstate." He turned to me, "You're Renesemee Cullen right?" I nodded

"I've heard a lot about you. I'm Andy Flowes. Its very nice to meet you."

I wasn't going through this again so I decided to stop him before he got too far, "Ok look Andy, I know what you're doing and its not going to work. I have a boyfriend and I don't need you causing problems. If you want to be friends then that's great, but don't expect anything more." I said in a tone that let him know thee seriousness of the situation.

His face fell and he looked shocked at my boldness. Alexia laughed at his expression, "Dude she's serious. Jacob is the scariest guy you will ever meet so I suggest you stay away from Nessie."

Andy left our table without another word and my day went on without any further problems. I got through my fourth period before I _had_ to text Jacob. I tried to wait but I couldn't.

Hey Alpha. You miss me?-N

It took him thirty-three seconds to reply

Of course babe. I was trying to wait until you texted, but I was going crazy over here.-J

_Same here. I swear we're one and the same. Hahaha-N_

_That's how it's supposed to be. How's your birthday going?-J_

_Good for the most part. I got hit on by a transfer student, but nothing too serious happened..-N_

I didn't know if I should tell him that or not, but daddy would as soon as I got home, so I figured it was best to get it out of the way early.

What's his last name?-J

_Flowes. Why?-N_

_Because I'm going to kill him and I need to know where to send flowers.-J_

_There you go again with your possessiveness-N_

_Well I guess I can give him a break since he's new, but did he at least back off when you told him about me?-J_

_Ran off terrified. You can scare people without even being there. Hahhaha-N_

_Good.-J_

We talked for the rest of the day and although he wouldn't tell me what my gift was, I knew it was something big. After school, I went home and was greeted by all my family members who pulled me into hugs.

I didn't see Jacob.

"He's in Boston picking up your gift." Daddy answered my thoughts.

Hmmmmm. So it was from Boston. What could it be?

"Don't even try to pry it out of me. Jacob would kill me if I told you." He said.

"Please daddy." I tried my best pout, but he had practice and it didn't affect him like I hoped it would.

"Well since your not going to know what your gift is. I'm taking you upstairs to get ready for the party." Alice said from the door.

"I thought it was just a small get together?"

"Oh it is, but you can't wear _that_." She turned her face up like I was wearing a potato sack.

She dragged me upstairs and I sat in her cavernous bathroom waiting to be worked on. She spent three hours on my hair alone, which didn't make since because it was left in its normal loose curls and flowed down my back, but Alice assured me that it was styled. She put on subtle make up to accentuate my beautiful bone structure and put some mascara on, which made my brown eyes pop.

She put me in a beautiful Versace dress that was an angelic pure white. It was strapless and hand a corset that allowed by breast to be the main feature. It clung to my body all the way down to my knees and made my figure look ultra sexy. I hope daddy had approved of this because we would all be dead if he didn't. My Channel heels were bright red and were simple for the most part. They were regular almond-toed shoes with a five-inch heel. There were no embellishments besides the giant white bow that was attached to the back of the shoe. They were perfect and I already knew that I had to wear these to school so I could show Alexia.

I heard people moving downstairs and knew that my party was about to start. Alice told everyone to get ready and announced me. She loved to make a big entrance and she made sure that everyone knew when I entered a room. I saw my family standing at the bottom of the stairs with smiles. Jacob was in the forefront with a red rose and I smiled wider when I saw him. I remember when I was younger, I told him that I didn't like roses because they were so common, but as I grew older, I found the beauty in a simple rose and they were now my favorite flower. I stood in front of him and he kissed my cheek.

"Happy Birthday Reneseemee. You look beautiful."

"Thank you Jacob."

He took my hand and we went into the family room where I saw a huge red and white cake and some smaller gifts. We all sat down and began the festivities. Jacob and I ate cake and the family gave me beautiful gifts. I got more shoes from my aunts and my uncles gave me a cross bow, that they found in Russia last year. It was the coolest thing ever and I couldn't wait to try it out. I still didn't know what Jacob's gift was, but I knew he got me something amazing.

"Ok Ness. My turn. Close your eyes." He said.

"Just give it to me Jacob."

"Not until your eyes are closed."

I closed them and I felt his warm hand intertwine in mine. He led me out of the giant front doors and I took a whiff off the air. It smelled strongly of motor oil.

"You can open them now." He whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and saw a bright red classic Harley Davidson sitting in the circular drive. I screamed and ran to inspect the bike. It was beautiful and reminded me of something that would come out of _Grease._

"Is this really mine?" I asked stunned.

"Yup and I got one too so we can ride together." He smiled, "You like it?"

"Are you kidding me Jacob? This is the best. And I suspect that daddy approved?"

I turned to daddy who nodded, "Jacob convinced me. Just wear a helmet."

I rolled my eyes and ran into Jacob's arms for a kiss to thank him. He just chuckled and returned my kiss. We went back inside and ate more cake while the family talked. An hour later, everyone was beginning to settle down, but the door rang and I went to go answer it. I opened the door and saw a deliveryman standing with a giant bushel of carnations. I knew they weren't from Jacob because he knew what I liked and I _hated_ carnations.

"Is this the Cullen residence?" The man asked.

"Yes. Who sent these?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just deliver. Sign please."

I signed and took the flowers. There was a note, but nothing else. I set the bouquet down so I could read the letter.

_Renesemee, _

_I know we got off on the wrong foot today, but I would like to make it up to you. Word around the school was that today was your birthday and I couldn't let that pass without giving you a gift. Here are some flowers for your special day. Enjoy. _

_Andy Flowes_

I can't ever catch a break. I was infuriated. Didn't I tell him that I wasn't interested and he thinks he can just win me over with some damn carnations?

I grabbed the flowers and headed back into the family room. Before anyone could speak, I threw the bouquet into the fireplace and pushed the button, which started the fire. I watched them burn before throwing the letter in right after.

"Uh….babe? Who were those from? They looked really nice." Jacob asked.

"No one." I went to go sit by him and didn't want to talk about it, but I forgot about daddy.

"Didn't you tell that boy to leave you alone?" He asked.

"What boy?" Jacob asked.

" Just Andy. He obviously didn't get the message. Its no big thing." I tried to brush it off, but I felt Jacob start to tremble and I grabbed his hand to pull him outside before he phased in the house. Once we were in the driveway, his clothes shredded and his reddish-brown wolf form stood in his place. I could tell that he needed to burn off steam.

"Go run Jacob. Come back when you've calmed down." I said sweetly.

He whined and I knew he was worried about leaving me alone.

"I'll be fine. Go run, just don't take too long."

He gave me a wolfy grin and took off into the forest. I went to go back and check out my bike, which was still sitting in the driveway. I stayed outside for about thirty minutes just admiring everything about my new baby.

"Its beautiful." I deep voice said from behind me.

Shit. If Jacob was pissed that Andy had sent me flowers, I didn't know what he would do when he came home and Nahuel was here. I turned around with a smile.

"Nahuel. I didn't know you were coming. What a surprise." I went to hug him.

"I was in the area and remembered that today was your birthday. I ran all the way here so I could make it in time." He smiled at me.

"Well thank you for coming."

I pulled him indoors and the family looked on in shock. Everyone liked Nahuel, but ever since I had begun dating Jacob, things had gotten strained. He never seemed to get the fact that I loved Jacob and just ignored everything I said. Once you began talking to Nahuel, you could tell that he wasn't very good with common sense. I don't want to use the word stupid, but I don't know what other word would best describe him. Slow? Dense? Brainless? He didn't take hints well and everything had to be spelled out for him in plain black and white so that he could understand what we were talking about. At first we thought it was a language barrier thing, but I spoke with him in Portuguese and realized that it was this dam Nahuel as normal. He was book smart because of his half vampire brain, but his street smarts weren't quite up to par.

"Nahuel. What a surprise." Grandpa Carlisle was the first to acknowledge him.

After everyone got over their astonishment that he had come unannounced, we began to converse about normal things. He had been living in New York for the past couple of months and had been going to NYU. His aunt still lived in the Amazon, but he liked America better so he decided to stay here. After an hour, I was starting to get anxious without Jacob.

"Renesemee, would you like to take a walk with me?" Nahuel asked.

"Sure." I didn't have anything better to do.

We walked out of the house and went to the forest where Jacob had run off to an hour before. We talked about the normal things like his sisters, who were doing well and his education. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but after seeing my family assimilate into society, he wanted to try it as well. He was of course excelling in his studies, but couldn't understand why people didn't like him. I didn't want to tell him that it was because he was annoying and stupid, but that was the only logical explanation. We walked to the pond near the house and I sat on the grass. He followed and sat next to me.

"Will you marry me?" He asked after ten minutes of silence.

I laughed at the absurdity of it all and couldn't help but roll over in hysteria. It took me three minutes to regain my composure before I looked back at him. I realized that he wasn't in any way joking and the look on his face was one of pure seriousness.

"You're not serious?" I asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Your half vampire, I'm half vampire. Let's do it." He said nonchalantly.

"Uh…have you ever heard of a little thing called love? I can't just marry you."

"Sure you can. Love will come later."

He was acting like this wasn't a big deal. He seriously needed some help.

"Nahuel, this isn't 18th century England. I have a right to chose who I want to marry and I can tell you right now that it won't ever be you." I didn't want to crush him too bad so I kept my voice quiet.

"We could try. What's the harm? I can make you happy."

"Not likely. I love Jacob too much to just give up what we have. Sorry."

I was about to tell him to find someone else, but his hot lips came in contact with mine too quickly. I felt his slimy tongue inch its way into my mouth and he moaned when it came in contact with mine. I wanted to scream, but my body shut down entirely. I couldn't move. For some reason, I didn't see this as a bad thing. I didn't think of it as cheating on Jacob and I let Nahuel continue to mold his mouth with mine. I was so confused about what was going on, I didn't even know how to stop it. His lips were nothing like Jacob's and I felt repulsed by even think about it, but I couldn't seem to be able to react.

After a couple minutes of feeling his disgusting mouth on mine, I pushed Nahuel hard and got off the ground. I began to run back to the mansion, but Nahuel stopped me.

"Nessie, what did I do?" He asked breathlessly.

"You know what you did. You just fucking kissed me." I screamed at him.

"Well I was going to pull back, but you didn't tell me to stop so I figured you were ok with it."

"I didn't tell you to stop because I was stunned. What the hell is your issue?"

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you."

"Just leave. I don't ever want to see you again."

I ran off into the forest and bounded up the driveway. The rain was falling heavily by now and I could hardly make out the bright lights that were fast approaching. I was barley able to jump out of the way before Jacob's gigantic Hummer raced out of the drive and down the street. I didn't even get to see his face to try and decipher what was going on.

What the hell was his problem?

I rushed in the house and bypassed my family as I made my way up to my room. I grabbed my phone off of my dresser and frantically texted him a message.

Hey babe. What the hell was all that in the driveway?-N

I usually got Jacob's texts back instantaneously, but this time, I waited for a full hour before I got any word from him.

_Going for a drive, be back whenever-J_

To where?-N

_I don't know, but I can't stay in that house anymore-J_

_Jacob I'm confused. Where are you going and why the hell did you rush off like that? I didn't even get to say goodbye.-N_

_Yeah…you were busy sucking on Nahuel-J_

God damn it. I was going to tell Jacob, but I didn't know he saw what had gone down in the forest. I bet he feels like I betrayed him, which I did, but still… he just left? Now what am I supposed to do?

Jacob please just come home. We can talk about what happened. It was a stupid thing. It didn't mean anything.-N

_Just leave me alone for a while -J_

_Please?-N._

_I can't do this anymore Renesemee. You're always on some other guy's mind and it's driving me crazy. I can't take all this competition; guys sending you flowers and Nahuel asked you to marry him. Do you realize that? He asked you to fucking marry him. Its scaring the shit out of me-J_

_What the hell are you talking about? So what if guys hit on me. I chose you and always have. You know that Jake. Please don't do this to me. I need you. Come home. -N _

_I'll come back when I'm ready.-J_

I texted a reply, but the tears in my eyes made it impossible to read. I had no idea where he was and I wanted to talk to him and make him feel loved, but he was gone. When was he coming back? _Was_ he coming back?

I sat in my room for the next week and suffered from Jake's absence. I only ate a candy bar and got out of bed to use the bathroom. I was called out of school for "personal reasons"; there was no way I was fit to be out in public. My mother was the only one I let in my room because she had been through this during her human days and I needed her help. I never understood why mama had went into such a depression when daddy left, but now I knew how she could completely shut herself off from the world. It hurt. Everything hurt; physically, emotionally, and mentally.

I couldn't move without crying in pain and whenever I thought about Jake, my hurt was intensified a thousand fold. I screamed and my throat was raw from my ear-piercing cries. I buried my head in my pillow for hours at a time and let mama consol me even though it never helped.

How could he do this to me? Didn't he know that he was the only man in my life and it wasn't going to change? Just because guys send me gifts doesn't mean I love Jacob any less. How could I prove to him that nothing was ever going to change? My love for him was unbending and would never falter.

Mama assured me that he would come back because his love was just as strong as mine, but I wasn't so sure. He had never left me alone before and I wasn't sure how I was going to cope if he didn't come back. All our separation training that Grandpa had forced us to do was thrown out the window. But what hurt the most was how I sill felt about Jacob. Under all my hurt and suffering, there was still love. I couldn't be mad at him even though I wanted to and that made me even more infuriated. He had the nerve to walk out on me and didn't even say when he was coming back. Didn't he know how much he was hurting me? I left him messages for the first few days but then stopped when I realized he wasn't listening to them.

By the eight day, I was going completely insane…until I smelled his scent. Mama never left my side the entire time the family was yelling at him downstairs. I wanted to see him so bad, but I also wanted him to know that what he did caused me more pain than I could ever convey. Daddy was breaking glasses in the kitchen and I heard my uncles lay into Jacob for being irresponsible. They were shouting at him for causing me so much hurt while Grandma actually yelled at him for running off without giving them any specifics. I knew she was worried about him and didn't want him to get hurt. After two hours of his punishment, I knew he had had enough. I walked down stairs and realized that my legs hurt from not using them in the past week. My hair smelled horrible and I knew my face looked like shit, but I only cared about seeing him.

I walked into the family room and saw everyone sitting on the couches with angry faces. Everyone turned and I could finally see the man I longed for. He was in red sweats and nothing else. His faced looked horrible. I knew he was worse than I was because he needed me as much as I needed him. And then I got pissed. I walked up to him and pulled my hand back. The slap was so hard that I could smell the blood coming from the inside of his mouth. He staggered, but stood back up to look at me. We didn't say anything, but I could tell that he wanted to touch me, but I wanted to make him suffer some more. I turned around, which was the hardest thing I had ever done, and walked back up to my room before slamming my door shut. I could hear him make his way up the stairs and slide his body down to the floor outside of my door.

"I'm sorry Renesemee." He whispered, but I wasn't going to answer him.

I turned my head into my pillow and cried for another two days.

After my tear ducts refused to produce anymore liquid, I knew it was time to get it together. I knew I had to talk to Jacob about this and the only way we were going to heal was if we both hashed out our problems. I walked out of my room and saw Jacob sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chin. He didn't acknowledge me, but I knew he heard me. I slid down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jacob." My voice was cracked, but I still wanted to say it.

He didn't speak for a minute, but then kissed my forehead and his heated lips sent a surge of fire through my entire body.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was stupid to think that I could run off and all my problems would be fixed. I'm sorry for being such an ass." His voice sounded worse than mine.

"Well, I've left you one time and you've left me one time, so I guess we're even." I smiled and heard his beautiful laugh rumble in his throat.

"Thank You Nessie."

"For what?"

"For taking me back."

"Jacob, I don't know how many times I have to say it. ..One. I could get fifty marriage proposals from the sexiest men in the world, but I would never leave you."

"I know that now. I just let my jealousy get in the way of what was really important and I won't ever doubt your love again. I promise." He said proudly.

I lifted my head to look into his eyes and saw the pure, undying love. I couldn't help myself any longer. I cemented my lips to his and thrust my mouth down his throat. He immediately lifted me up and placed me in his lap. Our kiss was deep and passionate and lasted for a good ten minutes before we both pulled back breathless to look at each other. I rested my forehead on his and we breathed in each other's faces.

"I've missed you so much. Please don't ever make me go through that again." I sighed.

"Baby the only way I will ever leave you again is if I'm dead."

"And then I'll be right after you because there is no way I'm staying on this earth if you're not here." I vowed and let the truth pour out of every word.

"We don't need to talk about that." He said and pulled me into another kiss that lasted just as long as the first. When we were done, I decided that it was time for me to get my life back in order. I got off of his lap and went to shower. I let the warm water run over my body. I got out of the shower and went to my closet where I pulled on some simple jeans and a polo shirt. I didn't check to see what heels I put on, but I knew they were beautiful anyways. I walked out of the closet and smiled when I saw roses sitting on the bed. There was a note and I knew they were from Jacob.

_Nessie, _

_I swear to you that I will try with all that I am to make up for my horrible mistake. I was a fool to think that I could live without you and I promise to never do it again. _

_I love you, more than you will ever know._

_Jacob_

I sighed and walked over to my trunk resting at the foot of my bed. This is where I kept everything that Jacob had ever given me since I was a child. I place the roses in and looked at all the presents I had received. The trunk held my letter that confessed his love, some jewelry, which I didn't need, but he bought anyway, pictures, small trinkets and hundreds of roses. Some were dried and shriveled and others were fading, but they were all beautiful because they came from Jacob. I closed the trunk and made my way out of my room. Jacob was standing on the opposite wall with a smile. He was about to say something, but I rushed over to take his lips in a kiss. I used my power to pour out the love I had for him and to thank him for coming back to me. When we were done, I took his hand and we headed downstairs.

The rest of the family was lounging around the house and I knew I had to apologize for behaving so stupidly, but Uncle Jasper spoke first.

"Ness, so glad your back. Its good to see you again after a week in seclusion." He laughed.

"Whatever Jasper." I smiled.

He smiled back, but I knew there was something he wanted to say.

"Yes Uncle Jasper?" I asked.

"Um….I don't mean to pry, but I need to speak to you two about something."

We sat in the couches and he began, "I know how much you two love each other and it kills me that you both suffer so much, so I'm here to help." He smiled. I didn't understand what he was talking about. He must have sensed my confusion because he pulled at thick book from behind his back and handed it to me. I rested it against Jacob's lap and pulled it open. Inside were hundreds of psychology degrees from impressive universities all over the world.

"Wow Uncle Jasper, I never knew you majored in psychology?"

"Thirty two times actually." He laughed. "Carlisle and Edward are the doctors, Emmett and Alice are the lawyers, Rosalie and Jacob are the engineers, your mother is the book worm and Esme and I are the therapists. We both studied this material since the early part of the 20th century so its second nature now."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Jacob asked.

"I want to council you two on your relationship. I want to meet at least three times a week so we can talk about all the things you guys are going through. It won't be easy, but it will make you stronger." He said seriously.

"That's…uh… nice Jasper, but I don't think we really need that. Nessie and I are fine." Jacob said and squeezed my shoulders. I smiled so Jasper would know that I felt the same way.

Daddy stormed in the room and his face was furious, "You don't really have a choice Jacob. If you want to marry Nessie then you both are getting help. I watched my daughter fall apart in her room for a week and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I won't have you walking out again just because of an argument. This relationship is strong, but still young and there are a lot of things that need to be handled, so either you go to counseling or go back to LaPush _without_ Nessie."

The look on his face was one I had never seen before and I was actually scared. I knew that daddy was just trying to protect me, but I wasn't going to argue with him in this state. I felt Jacob nod his head and I did the same. If it took counseling to prove my love for Jacob, then that's what I was going to do.

I stayed off for the rest of the week and we used the free time to get back on track. I learned that Jacob had ran all the way down to Florida after parking his car in some vacant lot. He said that after the sixth day, he couldn't take the pain anymore and came back. He would tell me sorry everyday and I would just roll my eyes and kiss him as an acceptance. I loved Jacob enough to forgive him for anything he did and I knew that this was nothing compared to what could have happened if he would never have come back.

I was going back to school tomorrow and I was saddened by the fact that I wouldn't see Jacob for most of the day, but I tried not to think about it as I drifted off to sleep in his arms…just like normal.


	25. Chapter 25

My Perfect Life

Jacob POV

I know you guys have been slacking off because of the holidays, but I need reviews. :)

It all belongs to SM

* * *

It never occurred to me how much it takes to be an adult, probably because I never had to think about it before. Since moving to Vermont, I had completely changed and now looked at myself more as a man than the boy who first came over. Not only did I have tons of responsibilities, but I also was in a serious relationship that basically determined my future. In human years, I was twenty-five, but I felt a hell of a lot older. It was late October and I was feeling the pressure of mid-terms, my relationship with Nessie, and other outside factors.

Jasper had Nessie and I on a strict counseling schedule and the sessions were demanding to say the least. If I didn't love the girl much, I don't think I could do it. It seemed like all we did was sit in Jasper's room and talk, but after each session, I was mentally drained. Over the past month, I had learned that I was actually scared of Nessie and I's relationship. Well to be more specific, scared about losing her, which made perfect sense. I had never liked to be abandoned and the only other time I lost Nessie, was when Maria took her. I was scared of that happening again with worse results. Jasper explained to me that I was totally dependent on Nessie (which I already knew) and there was no way for me to live without her. In essence, if Nessie was gone then I wasn't my true self and that's why I was afraid of losing her. I also had an issue with not measuring up to Nessie. I would always think back to my first night in Vermont when I broke down in my room and we talked a lot about that in our sessions. I would think that my protectiveness, or possessiveness as Nessie calls it, would be a problem but Jasper explained that it was normal especially in a relationship as tight as ours. Nessie's problems stemmed from the thought that she failed me. I never understood her theories when she began her stories, but she thought that she was letting me down in some way. She was mad at herself for taking me away from LaPush, for not being able to have children, for being the center fighting point with my pack and other silly things. I tried to consol her by mentioning that none of that mattered to me, but she was unbending in her doubt.

I never thought I would say this, but psychiatry actually helped. Our relationship is stronger than ever and I don't know how to explain it, but we just seem…happier. I have let go of most of my jealousy issues, although I still get pissed when guys hit on her, but at least its not "phasing mad". I have also begun to have more fun. I don't worry about her being taken from me because I know that would never happen. Every moment I have with her, I cherish and we make the best of what is going on in the present time. Of course, we have a long way to go with our sessions, but we are defiantly off to a good start.

Everything was perfect. No more dreams from both Nessie or I, no more stupid Lida or Leah, Seth was holding down everything in LaPush, and I had begun to start planning more concretely for my future. Seth, Nessie and Edward were the only ones who knew what I was planning, but I wanted to tell everyone so badly. Now wasn't the right time because I was far too inexperienced to accomplish everything I wanted but Nessie was a big help. My plan was to start my own garage, but not just as a place that fixed cars, but also as a full-blown business. I figured that I would find investors and start off small here in Vermont and then head back west when Nessie and I were married. I was taking some business courses at Dartmouth and my super genius, half vampire girlfriend was amazing at crunching numbers and noticing small issues that I would never have picked up. We were actually pretty far along in the planning process, but I knew that now wasn't the right time to start anything. I surely had enough money to buy a place and could begin tomorrow if I wanted, but I wanted to learn more before I set anything in stone. Seth was the perfect person to talk to about the mechanics of it all and he knew everything there was to know about what I would need to fix the cars efficiently. When I did my own tinkering in the garage, it usually took me months to finish a project, but that wasn't every practical when dealing with a business, so Seth was helping me with being more productive.

"What about this one?" She asked sweetly while we sat on my bed discussing possible locations for the garage.

"Babe, I can't have the garage in Boston. That's too far away." I told her for the fifth time.

"But there's no competition in Boston. All the other garages are on the outskirts of the city because its too damn expensive to maintain anything, but start up money isn't an issue for you." She smiled.

"True, but I want to try and get investors and I doubt they would want to put they're money into anything in the city."

"I don't understand why you need investors."

"In my business class, we learned that people take you more seriously if you have backers. It makes you look more established."

"I guess that makes sense, but I still think Boston is the best place."

I gave her the loving but stern look that told her to drop it.

"Ok Ok, no more Boston. Well I guess the only other logical option is Newport."

"Here? Aren't there enough garages in this town?"

"Only two and they both charge gigantic prices for mediocre work. It's a travesty if you ask me."

"hmmmmmm….I think you just want me closer to you."

I smirked and she climbed over to my side of the bed for a loving kiss.

"How did you figure out my master plan?"

"I'm just that good."

She rolled me over on my back and kept kissing my lips. Every time our lips touch, its like I'm jumping off a waterfall. I feel like I'm flying and don't ever want to come down. I didn't know how it felt for her, but kissing was one of the best experiences of my life.

She laughed and got off of my chest after ten minutes, "Jacob stop it. I have to go. I'll be late."

"Oh yeah, that stupid museum trip. I don't know why you have to go." I pouted as she put on some sexy heels to complement her dark wash jeans and light blue sweater.

"It's for my art history class and the whole class is going, so I can't jus skip it." She laughed.

"But it's a Saturday. I'm pretty sure that they have rules against this kinda thing."

"Shut up. Its just a couple of hours."

"And where will you be going exactly?" I was trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, but the fear of losing her, once again rose in my chest.

"To the Boston Public Library. It's our architecture section of the class and he wants us to see the inside. It's supposed to be very neoclassical." I could tell that she was excited to get to do something that peaked her educational interests.

"Whatever that means." I said and she laughed before coming to give me a quick kiss.

"Can I come?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Damn it. Jasper was helping me control my over protectiveness, but I guess it wasn't working.

"I was just about to ask you. Alexia isn't in this class so I wont have anyone to talk to. I don't think you can come on the bus because you don't go to our school anymore, but I can meet you there in two hours. No excuses, I expect you to be there." She said before kissing me again and walking out of my room.

I sighed and felt a little better. She wanted me with her as much as I wanted to be with her, so I didn't feel like I was hovering. I had a couple of minutes before I had to leave so I sat back on my pillows to think about how good I had it.

I would never forgive myself for leaving Nessie the night of her birthday, but luckily, she took me back without any questions. I couldn't believe that I did that. Ever since my mother died, I had never like it when people left and that's exactly what I did to Nessie. Of course, I was pissed beyond a healthy point when I heard Nahuel ask Nessie to marry him and I almost died when he kissed her, but that didn't give me the right to make her suffer for eight days. When I got home, all I wanted to do was hold her, but Edward, Emmett, and Jasper wouldn't let her anywhere near her. They shouted at me for making her cry and leaving. I could take the yelling because I deserved it, but when Esme started her rant about how irresponsible I was, I almost broke down in tears. I had never known how much I thought of Esme as a mother until that moment. I felt ashamed that I made her worry about me and apologized everyday for running away without leaving her any warning.

After the first week back home, Edward took me walking in the forest for a "chat". He told me that it would be hard to regain his trust because he had watched Nessie nearly die from my stupidity. He told me that my little stunt proved that I wasn't mature enough to marry Nessie yet, and I totally agreed. I walked out on her and if we were married, that would have been inexcusable. He told me to wait some more until I have come to a healthier place within my mind. I knew he was just worried about Nessie and in all honesty, the way I acted made me doubt if I was even worthy to marry her, but Edward said to just give it time. I took his advice and it worked. Along with the sessions and my new attitude, it was like an extra weight was lifted that I didn't even know was there. Our relationship became more…normal. No pressure from the future and we could just live as teenagers in love. I of course thought about marriage, but didn't let it consume me like I once did. It would happen when it happened.

I looked at the clock and realized that fifteen minutes had passed and I got off my bed to head to the garage. I walked down the stairs.

"Hey doggie. Where you going? Emmett and me were just about to take the sniper rifles out. Wanna come?" Jasper asked happily. I was kinda scary how much Emmett and Jasper loved their rifles that Nessie had gotten them last Christmas but I had to admit, they were cool. Esme wouldn't allow them anywhere near the house, so Carlisle bought a lot of land ten minutes away where they could practice.

"No thanks, got to go with Nessie on her school trip to Boston."

Jasper's happy face fell and I could immediately tell that I was about to be scolded by Dr. Jasper, "Why are you going on that trip? That's a school trip and you don't go to Vanderbilt anymore."

"Before you go off and tell me that I'm overprotective and hovering, she was about to ask me, but I beat her to it." I smiled hoping that it would soften him up, but it didn't work.

"How will we ever fix your codependency issues if you two refuse to be separated?"

"I guess I'm just a lost cause."

He laughed and shook his head; "No one is a lost cause when they take sessions from me. You can go, but I'm taking Nessie hunting when you guys come home and you're not invited."

"Sure sure. Have fun killing stuff."

I walked to my Hummer and got in to make the drive to Boston. As I entered the city, I couldn't help but smile as I realized how good I had it. I had been transformed into a man who could hold his head up high without being ashamed off his heritage or background. I had the perfect girlfriend and was going to be happy as long as she was in my life. I was going to a great school and was getting the finest education money could buy. For the most part, things were great. The only down side was the re-emergence of the monster knows as Rebecca. I had gotten a surprising call from my sister Rebecca and that irritated the hell out of me. She never called me, not even on my birthday, and when the first phone call in seven years was to ask for money. Apparently, Billy has been telling everyone how proud he was of me, which was cool, but Rebecca got a hold of the information that I was rich and she demanded I give her something, but I refused. I loved my sister, but there was no way in hell I was giving her money so she could waste it on booze and drugs. Nessie scolded me for being cruel to my sister, but I wasn't budging. Rebecca had been calling me everyday since then so that she could try to convince me to give her some money, but I stopped answering. The other day, Nessie picked up the phone and Rebecca screamed at her for being the reason why I wasn't sending anything to Hawaii. I had to snatch the phone away and yelled at my sister for an hour straight. Now, I just let the calls go to voice mail.

I pulled into an empty parking space a block away from the impressive Boston Public Library in the heart of the city. I walked inside where I was stopped by a security guard.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Uh….yeah. Do you know where the group from Vanderbilt Prep School is?" I asked.

"Oh yes...they're on the second floor looking at the Sargent murals. You can take the stairs." He pointed and I thanked him before making my way upstairs.

I caught her scent and followed it around a couple corners until I saw her standing in the back of the group looking bored.

"Aren't you supposed to be paying attention." I whispered in her ear from behind.

I expected her to jump at my presence because I was very quiet in my approach, but she didn't even flinch. Damn. There goes my quick laugh.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"My teacher is stupid. He's been giving us wrong dates for the entire tour. It's embarrassing. How did he get a job?"

I laughed because up against Nessie, all her teachers were stupid.

"Come on. He's not that bad."

"Jacob, he is completely incompetent and hello. Its nice to see you." She turned and smiled.

"Oh forgive me princess…hello." I kissed her lips and let the pleasurable fire make its way through my body. She pulled away after a minute and we noticed that the group had moved on.

"Damn. Oh well, I wasn't learning anything anyways." She smiled.

"No mam, you need to get your education. Go find them."

"No. I want to spend more time with you." She pouted and I was jello in her hands.

I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers, "Fine, but we can at least walk around."

We went up marble stairs and saw beautiful murals in a giant foyer. She seemed impressed by the architecture and tried to explain it all to me, but it just looked liked walls to me.

"Are you even paying attention?" she asked.

"Babe you know I don't understand this kinda stuff."

"Well thank you for coming. I would've died if I had to listen to that man all day."

We continued to walk through the grand library with our fingers tangled together and I couldn't think of any other place I would rather be.

"This place is very beautiful." Nessie sighed as we reached the third floor.

"Yeah. I've never been in here before."

"Jacob?"

"hmmmmm?"

"I'm going to say something, but I don't want you to get scared. Promise?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I want to get married in a place like this. Not here, but somewhere kind of like this." She said sheepishly.

She brought up marriage so it was fair game right?…maybe we won't tell Jasper.

"Why would I be scared of that?"

"I just don't want you to run off because I want a big wedding. Most guys go crazy over that kinda stuff."

I pulled her into a kiss, "As long as I get to call you Renesemee Black at the end of the day, then I don't care."

To be honest, I was kinda scared. One year, Alice let Nessie plan her own birthday party and it was a mad house. She ordered elephants, fire breathers and crazy bungee machinates. The wolves had a lot of fun, but I didn't even want to think about how much that stuff cost.

"This is my only wedding, so I want all our family and friends." She said happily, "This would be the perfect place to fit us all, but I don't want to get married in Boston, so we'll have to find a place just as big but somewhere else."

"All our family and friends?"

"Yup. I want everyone. Vampires, werewolves, humans from school. Everyone. I've done a quick guest list in my head and it comes to about six hundred."

"Do we even know that many people?"

"Of course, but you said I could have a big wedding so don't back out now that I'm all excited."

During my talks with Edward, he had said that I wasn't ready for marriage yet and I agreed, but an engagement wasn't out of the question…was it?

"So…ummmmm, now that we're talking about wedding stuff, does that mean we're engaged?" I asked timidly.

Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

She stopped walking and turned to face me, "I hope you don't think that was a proposal."

"Well I don't have a ring or anything, but sure…an informal proposal."

She thought for a minute and then smiled, "Jacob Black, I love your informal proposal and I would love to be engaged to you."

"Really?"

"Of course, but I expect a real proposal some time soon, but for right now, this is perfect."

I didn't think I would feel any different, but I was completely wrong. The total joy and elation that filled my body was mind blowing. She had said yes to me and we were getting married. I had to slow down because I knew she still had a year left before she finished high school and I wasn't going to budge on the "no marriage before graduation" thing, but this was a great first step.

I pulled her around a corner and took her lips in mine. We passionately kissed for ten minutes but it seemed like hours. When I pulled back, I saw the beautiful smile on my _fiancé's_ face and couldn't help but smile back, I knew I looked like a fool but I could care less.

"So, how are we going to play this with the family?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought daddy gave you specific guidelines with regards to our marriage situation. Do you think he'll be mad?"

Damn. I had forgotten all about Edward.

"Probably. He doesn't want your education to suffer because you'll be planning a wedding, but if your mom is on board, then he won't be able to say no. We just got to talk to her first."

That was the way to defeat Edward. Get Bella to agree to it first and there is no stopping it. Even if he is super pissed, Bella can just give him "that look" and aggress no matter how much he hates it. It's really funny actually, but I can't say anything because I'm the same way.

"Are you happy?" I asked as we continued walking.

"About our engagement?" We both smiled at the word and it took all my self-control to not pick her up and swing her around like a mad man.

"Yes. Are you happy about it?"

"The only reason I'm not screaming for joy is because we're in public."

"Well then, we should get you home so you don't have to hold anything in any longer."

We found her group and I dropped her off before I left. I was following the bus home so that I could pick Nessie up once they reached the school. When we pulled out of the city, I hadn't realized my phone was ringing. I picked it up and saw that I had fifty-six unanswered calls. Not good. Either someone died or we're about to have trouble. I re- dialed the first number I saw and waited for two seconds before someone picked up.

_Finally. What the hell have you been doing?_

"Alice, what the hell? Is someone in trouble? Did you see something?"

_I most defiantly saw something. I just had a vision of Rose and I in Tiffany's, which isn't anything unusual since we both love that store, but what was unusual was that everything went black after we got to the engagement rings section._

"Uh…..yeah….ok. Don't freak out. Where are you?"

_Its ok. I went hunting. No one else is here. Did you propose?_

"Yes and no. I didn't do the whole get on one knee thing, but yeah…I guess I did." I smiled again because I was so happy.

I could already hear the gears in Alice's brain turning as she began planning out god knows what.

_Oh my god. I'm so happy for you both. I have so much to do. I know she wants a huge wedding, so I have to invite everyone and we have to start immediately. Why didn't you call me right away….Rose and I have to order flowers, a caterer, we have to find a suitable location for this thing and who's in the wedding party?_

She was speaking so fast, I could barely understand it. If I didn't live with her, I would have probably thought she was having a stroke.

"Whoa Whoa, Alice…calm down. We haven't even talked about anything and you know I have to wait til' she graduates anyways. Calm down. And you can't tell Edward about this either until we've talked to him. Please Alice?"

_Ok ok fine, but you better tell him quick because I don't know how long I can hold this in. My niece's wedding and she wants a huge one…this is going to be the greatest gift ever. How long do I have?_

I laughed at her enthusiasm; " Well she'll be done with school in a year and a half, so I'm guessing we'll get married that summer."

_Good; a whole year to plan. This is going to be big. The biggest ever and I have permission to go all out?_

"I'm going to say yes, but you'll have to talk to Nessie."

We talked all the way until I got to the school and saw Nessie standing on the curb with a huge smile. I pulled up and she got in the car. She leaned over the middle of the consol and took my lips for a quick kiss. Even our lip pecks sent fire down my spine and caused me to moan in pleasure.

I drove us back home and began to get nervous when I saw Alice standing on the step with a gigantic smile. Nessie laughed, "You told her didn't you?"

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to wait, but she forced it out of me."

"No its fine. I'm proud to be your fiancé; tell everyone if you want. Just make sure daddy doesn't kill us first. I texted Alexia anyways so I guess we're even."

"I guess we are."

I parked the car in my spot in the garage and Alice ran to hug Nessie. I had never seen a vampire so close to tears as Alice ran and grabbed me for a tight hug as well. We went into the house and saw the family doing various tasks. Alice, Nessie, and I were all pretty good at hiding our thoughts, but Edward noticed that we were trying to fill our heads with mindless chatter.

"What are you hiding?" He asked after pulling Bella into his lap on the couch. So much for our "get to Bella first" plan.

Nessie smiled and went to sit next to her father while I stayed in the archway.

"Daddy, I don't want you to get freak out ok? I just want you to know that nothing is final and we're going to start off really slow. Understand?"

The entire family looked on with confused faces. She looked at me and I smiled giving her the go ahead to tell him. I could take the pain.

"Daddy, Jacob asked me to marry him today and said yes."

No one moved and I was holding my breath. Edward's face was stone cold so I couldn't tell what he was feeling, but I was sure it wasn't good. He sighed and looked at Bella. They seemed to be having a silent conversation and when he sighed again, I knew that she had approved.

He turned back to Nessie, " Do you love him?"

"Of course I do daddy. More than anything."

"Well then congratulations."

Nessie screamed and pulled her parents into a tight hug, I was congratulated as well and I felt ecstatic that I was now the fiancé of a beautiful woman and her father approved. Life was good.

Edward came over to me, "Jacob, I'm happy for you. Just make sure you don't completely take her away from me and treat her right."

"You know I will Edward or should I say, father-in-law?" I laughed.

"Please don't." He rolled his eyes.

I could see that he was nervous and I knew what he wanted to say so I said it for him.

"No Edward, I'm still planning on waiting until she's finished high school and this isn't even a real engagement, jut kinda like a pre thing. I don't even have a ring."

He half smiled, "Just don't let her get too distracted."

"I promise. To be honest, I thought you were going to kill me."

"Well I thought about it, but you've been doing extremely well in your counseling sessions and I think you've learned a thing or two. I'm proud of you Jacob.

"Thank you Edward."

We talked for another hour before I took Nessie upstairs so that we could go to sleep. We decided not to tell anyone back home until things were more final, but I did want to call Seth before I went to bed so that I could ask his opinion on thee garage. The phone range three times before I heard him answer.

_Yo boss. How you doing?_

"Great Seth. How's everything back west?"

_Boring. Your dad's fine, the wolves are fine, Charlie's fine. Nothing to report._

"Good. Look man I have a question about the garage?"

_Oh good because I was meaning to ask you about that. Um….i was just wondering if you were looking for backers because I would be happy to put up some money._

"What money Seth?"

_I have a job Jacob. I've been saving for a couple years and since I'm not going to school, its just sitting there. I want to invest in your garage._

I didn't want to ask him, but I was already planning on having Seth be a key part of the garage. I wanted to start it up out here, but I wanted to move back west later, so I was planning on making him more of a liaison between the two branches. This was perfect.

"Well that's great Seth. You come up with the money and you can have a spot."

_Thanks boss. Hey I guess you really are my boss now._

We both laughed and I spent the rest of the hour asking him questions and telling him my plans for the business. It wasn't until Nessie got out of the shower that I hung up and let her rest against my chest as we both fell into a deep sleep. I was lying next to my fiancé. Damn that sounded good. My life was perfect, but I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head that told me things weren't going to stay that way for long.


	26. Chapter 26

The Terror from her Eyes

Renesemee POV

Louboutin pump:

.?itemId=prod93930026&ecid=NMCIGoogleBaseFeed&ci_src=14110944&ci_sku=X0EK0

Oh and I need at BETA READER stat. Anyone who is qualified, please send me an email. That would be a big help. As you can probably tell, I have a lot of errors so a beta reader would help me immensely. I would really like it if you could get back to me as soon as possible. Thank you.

Now the drama can begin.

It all belongs to SM

It had been one month of pure bliss. I was a _fiancé_ and I couldn't get over how happy I was to be getting married. I would've taken my family to the courthouse if Alice would have let me, but she was having too much fun planning. I didn't know what she was doing because I had two more years before I had to worry about the wedding, but she was always in a happy mood and Uncle Jasper told me that she was just happy to have free reign. I was the complete opposite of my mother when it came to parties, especially this one. I wanted everyone to know that I was marrying the best man in the world. I wanted to invite all the people I knew so that they could see how happy he made me. I was ecstatic to call Jacob my _fiancé _and couldn't wait to walk down the aisle, but of course Jake was making me wait until graduation. I didn't care though because I would wait for him forever. I still didn't have a ring yet because Jake said he was searching for the perfect one, but I wouldn't care if he got me a piece of string. I was highly impressed at the lengths he took to find a suitable ring. He was calling all the major jewelers in North America and even was making Rose come with him on a trip to France next month so that he could visit the Choprad diamond factory.

I hadn't really wanted to think about my planning of the wedding because I was trying to focus on my studies. I wanted to show daddy that I could be responsible and that my engagement wasn't going to ruin my perfect record. In the human world, a seventeen-year-old bride was abnormal so we didn't tell anyone at school except for Alexia who in turn told David and they were both happy for us. The wolves didn't know either and I don't know how he managed it, but Jake didn't let them into his mind when he was fazed. How could he keep this from them? It was all I could think about. We didn't really talk about the wedding because I didn't want to get too excited when I knew I had two years left, so we just kept going like normal.

I was thinking about all of this while pretending to take my government test. This class was just about memorizing facts and making sure they had the correct dates. Nothing too serious, but the teacher was the spawn of Satan and hated me for always turning in flawless assignments. He thought that I was cheating because I had all the answers correct. I was already done with the test, but I never liked to turn mine in first; that would give him more of a reason to hate me. I sat in my desk and decided I needed to communicate with the man I loved.

I grabbed my phone, _Hey Alpha, Whatcha doing?-N _

_Nothing. My first class let out early so I'm just sitting here waiting for the next one to start. What about you?-J _

_Finished my government test in the first six minutes so I'm waiting for someone to go up first. The usual-N_

_Damn Ness. You could at least try to be stupid. Your genius is putting me to shame. How will our kids look up to they're father?-J _

My breath caught in my throat when I read the last message. He had been slipping up lately and it killed me. He would always make jokes about our kids and I didn't even think he knew he did it half the time, Every word about the children I would never have just made me feel more and more inadequate. Whenever he did catch his mistakes, he would apologize for the rest of the day. I tried not to let him see the pain I was in, but he could see right past me and he knew how much I wanted children. We had been working on this very subject in Uncle Jasper's sessions and every time we talked about my inability to conceive, I would break down crying. Jacob tried to tell me that he didn't care, but how could I believe him when he made jokes like that?

I didn't respond because I knew he would catch his mistake.

_Babe, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that.-JI know. I'm ok. Don't worry about it-N_

_Really, I'm sorry. It was stupid.-J_

_Its fine. Hehehehe. You're such an apologizer. Its kinda funny.-N_

_I only apologize to you. Everyone else can deal with it.-J_

_That's good to know.-N_

We continued to text throughout the class and I was about to turn in my test, but Mr. Leeks caught me with my phone out. Damn.

"Miss Cullen, may I ask what that is in your hand?" he asked with smug smile.

"Nothing Mr. Leeks. I was just checking the time on my phone." I smiled my sweetest smile.

" I don't think so. We have a clock right up front and I saw those fingers moving. I'm going to need for you to bring that phone up here and you can get it at the end of the day."

"Of course sir. Let me just turn it off."

While I pretended to turn off my phone, I frantically texted Jacob who had driven me to school. He had to know that I would be out late or he would go insane with worry. I went up front and handed the phone to the teacher.

"After your detention this afternoon, you can go to the office and pick this up. You should be ashamed of yourself. And I will be giving you a zero on this test."

Oh hell no.

"Sir with all do respect, I understand that I should be punished, but don't you think a zero is a little too harsh?" I pleaded.

"No I don't. You might have been cheating or asking for answers for all I know and that will not be acceptable."

I was about to blow up. This was exactly what daddy was worried about and I was not doing a good job of showing him that I was responsible. I hadn't actually ever been steaming mad at a human before, besides Lida, but then, I had Jacob to control me. I knew that I couldn't yell and scream like I wanted because that would get me into more trouble, so I just not nodded and went back to my seat. There was no way in hell this was not going to get me in serious trouble.

I spent the rest of day mad as hell and everyone knew to stay away from me. Alexia was the only one who I talked to and I barely even wanted to converse with her. I was so pissed that it was hard to keep up the human façade, but I knew I had to suffer until I could rant to Jacob.

I walked out of my last class and went straight to the detention room. I had been to detention a couple of times since I was always in on the stupid pranks that my uncles played at the school, but since they graduated, it was a rarity that I ever got in trouble. I sat in a seat and waited to the rest of the chairs to fill so that we could begin our torture. It was incredibly boring. We just had to sit and stare at the wall for an hour.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the horrible smell of sweat. I almost gagged as the smell grew stronger and I immediately knew who it was.

"Go away Andy. I don't have time to talk to you right now. I'm pissed and you stink so back off." I spoke harshly.

"Touchy Touchy…I see someone is mad. Boyfriend troubles?"

"You wish. And for the record, Jacob is doing a very good job of keeping himself calm whenever you send gifts to the house, but I don't know how much longer I can keep him from killing you."

Over the past couple of months, Andy has been sending gifts the house and they are irritating the hell out of everyone. Every Friday like clockwork, deliverymen would come to the door and have me sign for extravagant gifts that I never kept. I gave the stuffed animals to Emmett and Jasper for target practice, I let Grandma Esme keep some of the chocolates so that she could make cake and gave everything else to the Salvation Army. The jewelry was another story and I loved the way I handled that one. It was actually really funny. The city of Newport had an auction for charity and Andy's father was the chairman. When it was time for the Cullen's to give they're items for the auction, I put the jewelry Andy had given me on sale and his father looked pissed because he had bought it. The stunning diamonds and rubies were the highest sold items on the auction block and I was happy to finally get rid of them. With the help of our sessions, Jacob was far less angered by the fact that boys were sending me gifts, but he was still mad as hell. He didn't phase out of anger anymore and that was good, but I was still worried that all the gifts were wearing on our relationship.

"Aren't you supposed to be at football practice?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I got caught smoking in the bathroom so they sent me to this hell hole."

"Figures."

"So what did you do with the flowers I sent for you last week?"

"Threw them down the garbage disposal."

"I think its working. I can see you coming over to my side. Who is this Jacob anyways? I've never heard of him."

"Jacob is my boyfriend and I told you already that I'm not interested in you. Your lucky I don't turn you in for harassment."

"For what? Giving you gifts and being nice to you?"

"For being an ass."

If he weren't trying to hit on me all the time, Andy would be a decent friend. I couldn't even hold back the laughter from some of his stupid jokes. He was obnoxious, but also very gentlemanly. I could never see us in a relationship, but I didn't think that I could ever see myself in that position with anyone besides Jacob. Andy was just a stupid human boy and I could possibly be a friend, but he never stopped hitting on me long enough to give it a chance, so I stayed as far away from him as much as possible.

I spent the rest of detention trying to ignore Andy. When we were finally done, I couldn't wait to get outside and see my Jacob. I went to get my phone from the main office and headed outside to see Jacob leaning against the hood of his Hummer. We both smiled at each other

"Get in the front seat." I whispered form fifty feet away. He moved too quickly for human eyes and got in his seat. He knew what I wanted. I went to the passenger's side and opened the door. Before he could speak, I climbed over the consol and sat in his lap with my lags on the opposite sides of his hip. I dipped my head down and took his lips in a passionate kiss. I used my tongue to explore the inside of his mouth and flicked it gently across the roof. He moaned and I knew I was about to go even further. I pulled the seat down so that we were laying almost horizontally and rolled my hips into his. After a couple seconds, I got my achieved goal. His hardness felt amazing as it pushed up against the inside of my legs and I didn't know how life could get any better than this. I moved to his neck and continued to roll my hips while his hands rested on my backside.

I was just about to go into the deeper reaches of passion when a knock on the window interrupted the mood. I lifted my head and stared wide eyed at Andy who was smirking on the other side of the glass.

"Who that fuck is that?" Jacob asked breathlessly.

"Andy. Don't answer it, lets just go."

"Andy, the one who keeps sending shit to the house?"

"Come on Jacob, let's leave before you cause trouble." I said in an irritated voice.

When Jacob had his mind set on something, there wasn't anything you could do to stop him. He lifted the seat back up to its normal position and used his powerful arms to put me gently back in my seat. I left my legs on his thigh and he kept his hand on my shin as he rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Uh…not really. I actually came to talk to Nessie, but since I'm here, let me introduce myself. Andy Flowes."

"I know who you are and I loved those chocolates you sent a couple weeks ago. Thanks." I quietly laughed while I watched Jacob masterfully handle the situation.

"Uh…yeah. Those weren't really for you." And replied.

"Oh I know, but Nessie just throws them out so I decided to take them. The peanut butter ones were my favorite, what about you?"

"Mocha."

"They were ok." Jacob shrugged.

And began to walk back to his car, but Jacob started the car and drove slowly up next to him, "Andy, I just want you to know that I don't like you sending gifts to the house for Nessie. She's already told you to stop the bullshit and I'm hopping that this little chat will deter you from any further purchases for my girlfriend."

Andy didn't say anything the entire time and he flicked Jacob off before getting the seat of his car. Under my foot, I could fell the trembles flow through Jacob's body and I knew I had to calm him down before he ruined his Hummer.

"Babe, just breath." I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him some happy memories so that he would slow his anger.

It worked just like I hoped it would and he was able to drive again after five minutes.

"That bastard better watch it. I swear I won't be responsible for my actions if he flicks me off again." He said as we drove down the highway. I didn't really want to go home yet so I decided to change the subject.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"What did you have planned for the day?"

"Uh…just hanging out with you. Why?"

"Would you mind hanging out with me at the mall?"

He sighed and shook his head, "You want shoes don't you?"

"Just a few." I giggled.

"Alright, where do you want to go?"

"Manchester. They just opened a new Gucci store and I think I found the perfect pair of shoes to go with that dress you bought me. I have my credit card, so we shouldn't have to stop at the bank."

"Absolutely not Ness, I got this. Don't worry about it."

"But Jacob, your starting your garage soon and your buying me a beautiful ring, which I still haven't seen by the way. I don't want you to try and get me things when you don't have the money for them."

"Babe, I went to the bank yesterday and the manager practically bowed at my feet. Don't worry about the money." He said sternly, " And as for your ring, just let me worry about that and you focus on your studies. How was the test?"

Shit.

"Uh……not so good."

I didn't know if I should tell him about my failed test because I knew he would think it was his fault. Somehow he always puts the blame on himself. I also knew that he would be pissed at Mr. Leeks and I was right. After I told Jacob what happened, he was furious. Not only because I got a zero on my test but also because I had been a start student and Mr. Leeks threw my perfect record out the window. I was mad before school ended, but now, I didn't really care. I would still make an A in the class even with the zero. Jacob was coming up with ways to punish my teacher, but none of them sounded very ethical. He ranted all the way to Manchester and was still steaming when we walked into the Gucci store. I saw a cute little café across the street with tables outside and I made sure to remind myself to try that place out after my shoe shopping.

"OK, its now shoe time. No more negativity. No more Mr. Leeks or bad test grades. Just you, me, and shoes." I laughed.

"Fine, but when we get home we're having a long conversation about this." He sighed and then smiled. It was time to shop.

I spent two hours going through the store trying to find the perfect shoes, which is nearly impossible, but I never give up. Gucci has great purses and jackets, but their shoe collection isn't what I would call spectacular. Nonetheless, I like their styles so I occasionally buy from them. Two weeks ago, Jacob bought me a black cocktail dress that I wanted to wear when we went to the hospital's Christmas party (which Alice was also planning). It was a simple, short black dress, so I needed the shoes to be stunning and the selection in Gucci wasn't cutting it. Like the dutiful boyfriend he was, Jacob sat in a chair and watched me the entire time.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Would you be mad if I asked you to come with me to a different store? None of these shoes do me any good." I timidly smiled.

He just laughed, "There's another shoe store down the street that has Louboutins. I scoped it out when we first got here."

I walked to his seat and gave him a kiss, "I love you."

"just because I can find you shoes?"

"Among other things." I giggled.

"Well I love you too."

He grabbed my hand and we made our way down the street to another shoe store. He opened the door and I felt like I was in heaven. There were hundreds of shoes and Jacob laughed at my face the entire time he took me through the aisles. We spent another hour here and I found something that I liked. It was simple yet elegant at the same time and the pale pink, silk fabric shone in the light of the store. I was hooked before I was even ten feet away. The shoe was made of leather in the back but the toe was knotted silk that was beautifully twisted to create an embellishment over the peep toed front. They stood at my favorite height of five inches and the red-soled bottom was the last draw. They were Louboutins and I couldn't get enough of them. I let go of Jacob's hand and ran over to the rack. I inspected them without even picking them up. You have to make sure they look good on the rack before even thinking about them on your foot. I asked the saleslady for them in a size seven and slipped them on once I was seated in my chair. The leather in lining felt amazing on my foot and I was already sold. These had to be mine. I walked around a little to see if they looked good standing up and turned to face Jacob.

"What do you think?"

"Perfect."

"Are you sure? You remember the dress you bought, do these go together?"

"Are you testing me?" He smiled.

"Just a little. I have to be sure you know your fashion."

"Those look beautiful and they would look hot on you if you wore a bed sheet."

"That's not a good image to have in my head Jacob." I sexily smirked.

His brown eyes darkened and I could tell that the lust was flowing through his body just as much as it was mine. This was his fault. I was ready to give myself to Jacob and didn't have any regrets about my decision, but he was the one who wanted to wait so he would have to suffer. One of the many reasons why I was so excited to get married was for of the sex. Of course it wasn't the only reason, but it was a bug factor. Mama told me when I was younger, that sex was more than just a physical connection, but also a emotional one that should be shared between two people who are deeply in love. Jacob and I defiantly qualified, but I didn't want to make him do anything he wasn't ready for, so I would wait. I knew it would be amazing and passionate and I thought about it quite a lot, which drives daddy insane. After a few minutes of just staring, I turned back around so that we could break our gaze. It wouldn't be good if I ravished him in the store. I sat in the chair next to him and began to take off the shoes. He helped me put them in the box and took my hand as we walked to the counter.

"Did you fine everything you needed today?" The assistant asked.

"Yes thank you. Just these shoes." Jacob replied and pulled out his wallet.

His id was in the front section and I saw the lady behind the counter glance at it, but I didn't think anything of it until she started speaking again.

"Are you Jacob Black?"

"Uh….yeah. Have we met before? Sorry. I'm just really bad with faces."

That was a lie.

"No no. I go to the girls' catholic school here and they all know you. Its like a small town with these private schools, so we pretty much know everyone, but for all the things we've heard about you, I've never actually met you."

What the hell is this bitch talking about?

"Oh well…all good things I hope?" Jacob laughed.

"Most defiantly." The girl behind the counter was getting a little too friendly so I decided to make myself known.

"Hi. I'm Renesemee Cullen, Jacob's girlfriend."

She turned to look at me and her face lit up, "Of course you are. I've heard a lot about you as well. You're like a legend for winning the Rose Cotillion two years ago. Are you doing it this year?"

I hadn't even thought about the cotillion since I won, but if they asked me to do it again, I probably would.

"Maybe, when are the nominations?"

"Next week. I'm so excited." She bubbly replied.

The girl who I thought was a bitch, was actually really nice and we talked for five more minutes. We exchanged numbers so that I could call her whenever I was in town. I walked out of the store and Jacob and I laughed all the way back to where he parked the car.

I was about to climb into the passenger's seat, when I felt a familiar feeling that sent me back into the cold cellar of last year. My breathe was taken from me and I knew Aldo must be somewhere near. My air way was completely cut off and it felt like my lungs were shriveling up in my body. I could hear Jacob's voice but my vision was growing more and more blurry. I struggled to keep myself upright but eventually lost the battle and fell to the ground. I clawed at my throat and begged for some form of oxygen. After a couple of minutes, I knew I wasn't going to survive this and prayed that Jacob wouldn't suffer too much from my death, but I knew he would. My lungs were on fire and it felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my head. I could fell my brain pounding and my heart rate was accelerating at a dangerous rate. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

As I was about to give in, the bubble lifted and I was able to take my first breath of clean air. It rushed down my throat and was actually painful. My breathing was labored and I coughed for a solid minute before I could finally open my eyes again.

"Oh my god Nessie. What the hell happened? Don't you ever scare me like that again." Jacob was kneeling down next to me on the pavement and I looked around to see if anyone had noticed my episode, but they luckily hadn't.

Even though my throat hurt, I knew I had to warn him about what was about to happen.

"Ja…Jacob. Aldo's here. Ru…Run."

"Who the hell is Aldo?" He asked angrily.

I put my hand on his arm and replayed some of my worse memories that I had suppressed over the past year. When I was done, I felt exhausted and I watched his face go through the stages of realization and end up with horror.

"I'm getting you home right now." He tried to help me up and I stumbled for stability. He put his arm on my waist and pulled me closer to his side, as he dragged me to the car door. Before I could climb in the seat, I looked across the street and saw Maria, Aldo, and Gerard sitting at the café. I strained my eyes a little harder and saw a familiar face sitting in the seat opposite them. I gasped when I recognized Dr. Ryans smirking at me from across the street. How could I be so stupid? He was in on it the whole time and no one ever picked up on him.

I stopped moving and Jacob didn't seem to notice them across the street. Even from a great distance, I could see the terror in Mari's eyes and knew that she had found her opportunity for revenge. Jacob followed my eyeline and growled when he saw them sitting at the outside tables. His body began to shake and for once, I wasn't worried about him fazing in public.

"Get in the car now Renesemee. I can't go up against all four of them and my main priority is to get you home. Get in the car now!" He commanded and I followed without hesitation. I had only seen this deadly side of Jacob once and that was back in Forks. Him and I were playing in the woods when I was younger and a nomadic vampire stopped us in the woods and tried to take me, but Jacob turned down right evil and killed him within seconds. I was pulled out of my thoughts my Maria's high-pitched, petrifying laugh. There wasn't much activity on the streets so I could hear them perfectly.

"It won't matter where you take her, she's still going to be dead in a matter of weeks." I heard Aldo's cold voice whisper. It was the same voice that had invaded my dreams all those months ago, but now it was real and I was horrified.

Jacob slammed my door and I thought he was going across the street, but luckily, he got in the front seat and locked the doors. He started the car and sped out of the shop parking lot like a mad man. He called the house but I couldn't hear the conversation. All the way home I sat still as stone and couldn't move out of fear. I was scared that Maria would take me again and do worse this time. I knew that my family would fight to keep me, but they would only die in the process. Maria's coven was too powerful and she had too many on her side. I knew I would be taken again; I was what she came for.

Jacob shouted into the phone the entire way home and I sat and prayed that I could have a little while longer with my family before I left. We pulled into the driveway and mama actually broke the door to get to me. I was passed around, the to the entire family and reassured that nothing would happen to me, but I knew they're promises were empty. I had faith in my family, but there was no way they could defeat Maria. She was coming and she would kill me.

My mind was in a haze and I didn't register anything that was going on around me besides the voices. I knew we were in the family room but that was about it. I felt the cold arms of my father on my left and the warm arms of Jacob on my right. My family was frantically talking about our options, but I didn't want to contribute to the conversation.

"What do we do?" Mama said in a tired voice.

"We have two options: hide Nessie or wait until Maria shows herself and fight her." Daddy said.

"They can't run us out of our home." Rose said furiously, "That bitch has created enough problems. I say we vote."

"Ok then, we vote. But I want to remind everyone that this is for Nessie's safety. I need you to all think about what's best for her." Grandpa said sternly, "Jasper, you start."

"We fight her." He said confidently.

"Alice?"

"Hide Nessie. I don't feel right risking her safety. We can send her to Alaska."

"Rose?"

"We fight."

"Emmett?"

"Bring the bitch down. There is no way in hell she's coming after Nessie again."

"Sweetheart?" He asked turning to Grandma.

"I want to send her to Tanya's. Then we can go after Maria, but first I want to hide Nessie."

"Bella?"

My mother sighed, "As much as I hate her being away from me, I can't put her in danger. I agree with Esme. We send Nessie away and then go find Maria."

"Edward?"

"Fight." My father said emotionally. He put his arm around mama as a way to apologize for going against her wishes, but she didn't seem mad.

"I choose to hide Nessie as well. I don't like the fact of her being her while Maria is so close." He turned to me, but continued to speak to the rest of the family. "I don't think Nessie should have a say in this vote, so that only leaves Jacob." Grandpa said.

I agreed. I didn't want to vote on weather or not to send me away from my family or have them fight Maria. I wouldn't put them in danger like that, but my selfishness made it impossible for me to be away from them. I wouldn't vote and I couldn't bring myself to pick the right choice. Everyone tuned to Jacob and I who were sitting on the couch. He put his arm on my shoulder and I curled up to his chest. I felt safe, but I knew it wouldn't be for long.

He took a long time to come up with an answer. I knew his dilemma and I was glad that I didn't have to make the same decision. To be honest, I didn't know why anyone else was voting because I wouldn't listen to anyone but him. I knew the rest of my family had my best interest at heart, but Jacob was the one who would suffer the most from all of this if I died so his choice was essential in determining what would happen to me over the next couple of days. I hated to be away from him, but if he told me to hide, I would. Even though I would suffer while I was away from him, I would rather do that than have him fight.

I put my hand on his chest and let my thoughts flow through our bodies.

I was willing to sacrifice my happiness and would gladly go away if that meant that he wouldn't have to fight an entire coven of vampires. There was no way Maria was going to let him live if she caught him and that would kill me emotionally and physically. I remembered my father's stories about when he thought mama was dead and I made up my mind a long time ago that I would travel the same route if anything happened to Jacob. I couldn't live without him and there was no way I was going through years of suffering when I knew I would never heal. I didn't want Jacob to fight and I didn't want my family to fight. It was a lost cause before it even started. There was no one who could help and I would rather just have them kill me than sentence Jacob to death at the hands of a ruthless psychopath.

_Please don't fight her Jacob. You can't win._

That was the last thought I poured into him before I took my hand away. Without even looking at his face, I already knew what his decision would be. He kissed my forehead and I felt a warm tear fall into my hair.

"I'm sorry Nessie, but I can't have you away from me. I have to fight and I know how much you hate it, but I have to eliminate all danger in you life and Maria has to die." The last part of his statement was harsh so I knew that there was no way I was going to change his mind, but I decided to try anyways.

For the first time in a couple hours, I spoke. "Please don't do this Jacob. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

We were both crying, but I knew my family understood. I was less worried about the rest of the family because they were practically indestructible, but Jacob was mortal. He _could_ die and he would if a vampire got a hold of him. Maria and her coven especially would have fun torturing Jacob in front of me and I didn't know how I would survive that.

"Baby, you don't understand how much I have to do this." He said sternly.

"But you don't Jacob. You can come with me. We could go to Alaska and stay there…" I pleaded.

"For how long? Trust me, Maria _will_ find us again and come after you until your dead. We have to stop her now or else we won't ever be able to kill her. Please. You have to understand my position. I want you to be safe and that's why I have to go against your wishes. I'm sorry."

Of course he made perfect sense. I knew that I could only stay on the run for so long before Maria came for me, but I still didn't want him to have to fight her. I nodded and he kissed the top of my head. He took in a deep breath and I knew he was memorizing my scent, which he did when he thought I was in danger.

"Ok then, I guess we're going to fight. Jasper you know Maria the best, so I'm going to need for you to give us a full debriefing." Grandpa said seriously.

I cried and Jacob held me as my family began making preparations for the war I knew would ensue. Not only was Maria very powerful, but she also had countless numbers of vampires at her disposable. She could call a massive army at the drop of a hat and wouldn't be opposed to creating more vampires just to help her cause. Some would call our family the most powerful in the world since we had some of the most unique vampires and the option of Jacob's pack, but to me, they were just my family and I was worried for them. I knew what Maria was capable of and there wasn't anyone who could defeat her.

My half vampire brain was quickly computing battle plans and anything that would help my family win this pointless fight. As soon as it came into my head, daddy looked up and shook his head lightly. Everyone was too caught up in their planning to notice, but I was fighting with daddy in my head about my revelation. There wasn't any one who could defeat her…except the people who once tried to defeat me.

Since that debacle in the clearing five years ago, the Volturi have only been around to check on me once, but it was a short visit and nothing happened. When I was younger, I used to have nightmares about them and couldn't stand how they terrified me even in my sleep. I especially hated Jane because she was a bitch unlike anything I had ever seen. I wasn't afraid of her so much because mama's shield could protect me from her powers, but she always seemed to hate me for being different and in turn, I hated her. The last time they visited, it was only the guard, which consisted of Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demitri. They were surprisingly civil and were just sent to make sure that I was growing. No one even knew about it besides daddy, mama, and Jacob because they didn't want to get the family all worked up over nothing. Mama and daddy took me to Seattle and I sat in a room with the guard while they observed me for an hour and then they left. I hadn't heard from them since, but I was sure that they would love to come over to help handle our little situation.

"Nessie please don't do this." My father sighed and everyone stopped talking.

I ignored his request, "Grandpa, I was wondering if you could make a call."

"Of course sweetheart, who do you want me to call?"

"Is there anyway that you could get in touch with Aro?"


	27. Chapter 27

Gathering an Army

Jacob POV

Please review and I need a beta reader so someone please send me an email if you would like to try it out.

It all belongs to SM

* * *

"Is there any way that you could get in touch with Aro?"

I don't think I heard her right. She didn't just ask for Doc to call the people who tired to kill her. Was she crazy?

This afternoon was not a good one to be a werewolf. As Nessie writhed on the ground when her air supply was cut off, I went insane. I wanted to help her so much, but there was nothing I could do. At that point, I didn't put it together that Aldo was in the vicinity and using his powers. I just thought she was having a seizure or something and it scared the shit out of me. After she coughed and began breathing again, I was frantic to find answers. I don't know how I stayed in human form, but I was seriously fighting the fire that erupted after I saw Maria and her coven sitting across the street. After a year of Emmett and Jasper's searching, there she was. Just sitting like a duck and I couldn't get my mind off of the horrible things I wanted to do to her. I was thinking about going over to that café and fucking beat every one of them, but I knew I wouldn't get very far. There were four of them but only one of me. Wait four? From what Nessie showed me, there were only three in the coven.

I was stunned to see the doctor from El Paso sitting next to them with the same damn smile that they all had plastered on they're faces. I knew that man was trouble from the beginning, but I couldn't bring myself to hate him fully because he _did_ help Nessie when she needed medical assistance. Was it all a trick? What was his purpose? Why the hell did he help her if he was only going to kill her later? Too many questions to answer, I knew that Nessie's safety was my first priority and I couldn't leave her alone to go fight the vamps, so I pushed her in the car and drove off. I felt like a coward to just leave while my enemies were sitting in arm's reach, but Nessie was number one and if I had to run away in order to keep her safe, then that's what I'd do.

That was four hours ago and ever since, I've been on edge. I heightened all my sense to take in every aspect of my surroundings. It's a weird thing going wolf mode while still being human, but I had to in order to react at the first sign of danger. Every sound was amplified and every sight was sharp through my canine eyes. I jumped at every movement and couldn't settle down. The only time I was even remotely close to human was when the Doc asked to vote on what I wanted to do with Nessie. I fought in my head for ten straight minutes and found that there was no simple answer. I knew that Nessie would be worried for me if I chose to fight. I would usually do whatever she wanted, no questions asked, but I couldn't let Maria walk around the earth while she was still a threat to Nessie. From my war talks with Jasper, I knew that we had to strike fast and kill her now or she would run away again and be even more dangerous than if she was close.

While fighting seemed like the most acceptable route, there was also the thought of hiding Nessie. Her safety was of the utmost importance, but would she really be safer if we sent her to Alaska? We couldn't watch her there and what if Maria followed her? And then there was also the fact that I was a baby and couldn't be away from her, especially now. There was no way I was letting her out of my sight and I couldn't help her if she was across the country. Even though I didn't want it to come to an all out war, I knew it would and we would have to kill Maria if Nessie was to be safe again. So I chose the option that could make that happen as quickly as possible. Some of the other family members were suggesting that we send Nessie off and then fight Maria, but I knew that would never work. We would all go insane with worry and wouldn't be able to concentrate properly.

I wasn't afraid to fight and I knew that I was strong enough to go up against vampires, but I was more concerned about what my decision would do to Nessie. She was already terrified that Maria was going to take her again, which would never happen, and I knew that she would eventually go crazy from worry for me. I knew I _could _die, but I didn't really care. As long as Nessie was safe again, then I would die for her. There was nothing in this world that was more important than her and I was going to do anything to keep her protected. Even though she pleaded with me, I couldn't give her what she wanted. The whole purpose of an imprint was to keep your girl out of harm and that's what I would do. I hoped she didn't hate me for putting myself in danger but I knew that she understood because even though I hated to say it, I knew that she'd do the same for me. We had a long talk a month ago about what we would do if the other died and I knew what we'd both do, but I didn't like to think about it. Hell, I _had_ done it when she was taken the first time and I couldn't go through that pain again. What if I died in this battle? Would she go on with her plans to take her own life? I knew she would and I couldn't let her do it, but we would have to talk about that later. Now, we need to discuss why she wanted to invite the sadistic vamps that haunted her youth.

After a ten minute silence, I was the first to speak, "Are you serious Nessie? You want to bring the Volturi? Here?"

She shrugged like it was nothing, "Yeah. They're probably the only ones Maria's afraid of and they can't deny the fact that she's been breaking laws for centuries. I bet they'd love to finally take her down."

Bella moved closer to Nessie and I could tell that she was about to go into full mother mode. "Sweetheart, I don't think that's a good idea. You remember your nightmares? Well what do you think is going to happen when you see them for real?"

"Look….I know that its risky, but it's the only logical option. How else are you guys going to win? I'm just trying to make this an easier war."

I looked over to Japer and saw the gears working overtime in his head. He was contemplating whether or not Nessie was right. She had spent enough time going over war plans with him and she definitely knew how to win, but I couldn't put her in more danger.

"No Ness, they can't come here. Not now, there's just too much going on." I said sternly.

"I don't think you really have any other choice Jacob. You can't win this without them and I won't lose you. So either you accept they're help or you don't fight." She used the tone that told me she wasn't going to budge and I was pissed.

Couldn't she see that I was trying to protect her? Now she wants to add more danger into the mix? I couldn't do it all. I could feel my body shake with anger and I knew the animal inside me was begging to be free.

"Don't you dare phase out of anger for me Jacob Black because this is not an option and you have no right to get angry with me for trying to protect you." She said loudly.

I cooled my body slightly but still had the look of death on my face. I was too mad to talk to her calmly so I didn't say anything at all. I was tempted to walk out of the door, but I knew I couldn't do that. It would kill her if I left again and I had to stop being a pussy and face my issues head on. If I was going to be a husband then I had to learn to deal with the discord. I settled for turning away from her and looked out of the giant window wall while the rest of the family talked about the possibility of inviting the Italian vamps.

"Would it really help?" Esme asked no one in particular.

"I know that Caius hates Maria as much as he hate us. The others think she's too powerful and I know they would love to take her down." Edward replied.

"But how could we even consider that? Does no one remember what the hell they tried to do to Nessie?" Bella seemed to be the only one besides myself who thought that this idea was crazy.

"I know love, but now that they've seen that we aren't a threat to them, it shouldn't be too hard to convince them that we need they're help." Edward said.

"I doubt whether everyone will come. Probably just the guard." Jasper whispered. He was still thinking in his head and was only partially in the conversation.

"Great. The worst one's." Emmett said sarcastically.

"I know you all know that this is the best option for a win. We don't know who she has at her disposal and she's too good to not plan for a full take down. Please just call them." Nessie pleaded.

Carlisle sighed and looked at the rest of the family. I wouldn't yell at her, but I couldn't eve look at Nessie right now. How could she think that this was a good idea? Did she have a death wish?

Doc went to the antique cabinet and pulled out a box that looked older than him. He opened it and retrieved a piece of paper. Before he could begin dialing the number, Edward spoke.

"They don't use that number anymore. They had to get a new one when Giana died."

I didn't know who that was but I saw Bella cringe so I'm guessing she was from the time period when Alice took her to Italy. Not a good time in my life.

Edward pulled out his phone and began dialing a number before handing it to Carlisle. I could hear every word of the conversation, but I sure as hell didn't want to.

_Buon giorno. Chi potrei dirigerla a oggi? _A female voice asked on the other end. Nessie had taught me enough Italian to know that the receptionist just gave a simple greeting.

"Yes. Can you connect me with Aro?" Carlisle spoke professionally.

_Un momento per favore_

While she was connecting him, he turned to us, "They're cloaking they're headquarters as the food service plant in Volterra. I would laugh it is wasn't so sick." He sighed.

_Carlisle my old friend, what a nice surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure? _The sweet manly voice of Aro said on the other end. We all shuttered at the sound.

"Aro, its nice to speak with you again. Unfortunately I'm calling under not so pleasant circumstances. I'm sure by now you've heard about what happened to my granddaughter Renesemee last year?"

_Ahhhh, yes. I was very saddened by that story, but as I hear it she's returned to you?_

"Yes and my family was very grateful, but the woman who took her is back and we don't want to run anymore. We need your help and I'm asking you to send someone to make our fight more advantageous. I know that you remember Maria from her exploits in Germany during World War Two. She's obviously back to her old tricks." Carlisle continued and Edward hissed; we all knew why.

All anybody knew about Maria from after the Civil War was that she came out of hiding in the 30's to help the Nazis develop torture techniques. The Nuremberg Trials tried to find her but of course, we unsuccessful. Edward pretended to be a law student at the trials and was one of the prime ones who went out searching for her. They got as far as Egypt before her trail went cold.

_Hmmmmm. Usually, I wouldn't get involved in these types of squabbles, especially on that side of the world, but fortunately for you, Maria has been causing problems on our end as well._

"We could combine forces and kill two birds with one stone so to speak."

_Exactly_.

There was a long silence on the other end of the line and I knew Aro was weighting the options. After a while, he spoke, Give my regards to your family and I will be sending the guard to handle this situation. They should be in Vermont within the week.

"Thank you Aro."

_Of course_

Carlisle hung up the phone and I could tell that he was regretting making that call. It was risky to have the Volturi so close to Nessie because they were obsessed with her. In they're eyes, she was the perfect experiment and I knew they would love for her to join them, even more so than Alice and Edward. She was a hot commodity all over the world and that was probably the reason why she was always hunted. She seemed to forget this fact when she requested that Doc call the damn vamps. Just thinking about it sent me into a fury and I was about to phase, but I knew I had to stay human so I could contribute to the conversation. Everyone was talking at once expect Nessie who was sitting across from me on the opposite couch looking into my eyes. She could tell that I was furious with her and I didn't want to speak. I knew I was being a bastard, but she never understood how much she means to me and now she was throwing herself into more danger.

"So what am I going to do?" Nessie spoke for the first time since the call, looking at her father.

No one spoke because no one knew what to do. Should she fight? No. I wouldn't allow it and I doubted whether Edward would either. I looked at him and he shook his head to me indicating that he wouldn't.

"When is she coming Alice?" Blondie asked.

"The only thing I can see is the snow. We're all standing in the snow waiting for her to arrive." She silently moved to the computer and began typing furiously. "Two weeks. That's when the first snow will fall. We have to weeks."

"I think we have to send Nessie away." Esme spoke.

"No! Absolutely not. I can't go somewhere else and wait for you guys to fight my battles. I have to be there. I have to see that everything will be ok." She said rising from her seat.

"Nessie don't start. Did you really think that we would let you stay so close when a full out war is going on? Use your head." Edward said.

They hadn't had a shouting match in a while, but I could tell that one was coming. I was right and it was one of the bigger blow-ups of her life. They both screamed and presented their cases on why she should be present at the fight. She said that she needed to be close to check on us and make sure no one was hurt, but Edward wouldn't budge. He wouldn't allow Nessie anywhere near the battle. He new that if she was close, Maria would go after her without any problem and we wouldn't be able to fight properly if we were worried about her.

"Your not listening to me. I can't sit at home or wherever the hell you want to send me, and wait for you to come home." She screamed.

"Yes you will because I said so. There is no way that you're going out there!"

"And how are you going to stop me?"

"Nessie please. Who do you think I am? I'll chain you to a tree if I have to. Don't test me." Edward shouted back.

It was actually kind funny how close Nessie was to her mother. I remembered Bella making the same argument when Victoria was coming. I knew Edward was getting tired of fighting this battle, but what can I say. Like mother, like daughter.

"Maria wants me. Not all of you and if things go badly, then that's exactly what she's going to get."

Wait what?

I spoke for the first time, "What did you just say?" I asked her.

"You heard me. I'm giving myself up if you guys can't win."

This was exactly what Edward was worried about. He and I both knew that Nessie was the kinda person who would do something stupid like this and would think that its ok.

"No the hell you aren't." I shouted.

"Don't you dare tell me what I'm going to do."

"Do you understand that I'm doing all I can to protect you and you just seem to throw yourself into more trouble. I can't do it all."

"No one asked you to."

We screamed at each other for the next three minutes before Carlisle forced us to sit down so that the rest of the family could discuss other options. I sat steaming mad for an hour before everyone decided that they would continue the discussions tomorrow. She had cooled down considerably more than I had because she didn't see the danger she was in. Nessie and I walked up the stairs and she began following me to my room, I turned around before I opened my door.

"I don't think we should stay together tonight." I said emotionlessly.

"Is this because of the fight we had? You know didn't mean those things Jacob. I need you right now. I'm sorry." She breathed quietly.

"No. I just need to be alone and think some things out." I tuned back around and went in my room before closing the door and getting in my bed.

I thought about what a dick I was for being rude to her. She didn't deserve this kind of treatment and I was the main one who was mad at her. I knew that she was just scared and didn't want any of us to get hurt, but I was trying to protect her and she was making it harder than it had to be. If we weren't both so stubborn, this wouldn't be an issue. We thought we each had the best answers and we could argue forever. Downstairs, Edward had convinced her to see reason. He said we wouldn't be able to protect her correctly if she was on the battle field and presented some statistics which I didn't understand, but she seemed to take her anger down a couple of notches. She was still mad that she wouldn't be in the fight, but we convinced her to stay here where she would be safe.

Two hours and four minutes later, I was hurting. How could I push her away when she was in such a horrible position? All her life, she had been hunted and now, there was a serious threat against her life and I wasn't there for her. I don't know why I always do this to her, but I can't seem to get it right: The balance between protecting her and obsessing about her safety.

Three hours and thirty-eight minutes later, I heard a scream that pieced my ears and actually made them throb with pain. Down the hall, I could hear Nessie's cries and I knew that she was having a nightmare.

I jumped out of the bed and ran to her door, but it was locked, "Nessie. Open the door." I said while pounding on it.

There was no reply, but I could hear her sniffles from the other side, "Nessie, come one. Baby you have to open the door."

We had learned that during her nightmares, we couldn't barge in or that would send her into more a fit and she wouldn't ever stop her hysterics.

I heard a movement on the other side of the door and she came to open it.. Her tear stained cheeks made me crumble and I reached out to touch her but she slapped my hand away.

"I'm fine Jacob. Do you need anything?" She asked coldly.

"I…uh…heard you screaming and I was just coming to see if you were alright." I said lamely.

"Like I said, I'm fine." She shut the door in my face and I heard it lock.

I trudged back to my room and tried to sleep but my mind was only on Nessie. I was the reason she was having nightmares because I was the dick boyfriend who wouldn't stay with her when she needed me the most. How could I have been so stupid? First I went against her wishes and decided to fight in this battle and then I wouldn't hold her when she wanted me to. My entire job was to protect her and now I was pushing her father away.

Two hours and twelve minutes later, I heard the scream again and I wasn't taking no for an answer this time. I asked her to open the door but she didn't. I thrust me shoulder into the door and it snapped in two. She was lying on her bed crying and I made my way over before she had any chance to tell me not to. I got on her bed and she didn't object so I pulled her closer as she sobbed into my chest. I kissed her forehead and I let her continue to cry for a solid hour before I tried any form of communication.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have sent you away. I know your hurting and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I pleaded.

She cried more onto my chest and I was about to try again but she spoke this time, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that downstairs."

"No. I know that your just scared and you don't have to be. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I know Jacob and I'm not worried about myself." She sat up and looked at me, "Do you have any idea what I would do if I lost you?"

I knew exactly what she would do, but I didn't want to think about it.

I sighed and she nodded, "If you were gone then I have no reason to be here any longer. I can't lose you Jacob." The tears kept rolling down her cheeks and I sat up to kiss them off of her face.

"You won't eve have to. I'll fight with everything I have. Do you understand? I love you and I'm doing all of this so that you can be safe."

I moved my kisses to her neck and she grabbed a hold of my hair, "I love you too Jacob."

I didn't want to give her a passionate kiss because she needed rest and I wasn't trying to get her too excited. She giggled when I found that spot on her neck that I knew would loosen her up. I pulled back to look at her and smiled.

"Thank you Jacob. You always know what to do."

I pulled her back down on the bed and moved the covers over her body while she got comfortable next to me. " Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?"

"No. It was the same ones as before but I can't think about that right now. Just don't leave me please."

"I won't. Just go to sleep and I'll be right here when you wake up." I kissed her forehead and watched her fall asleep peacefully in my arms. I let the darkness take me over a little while later and as long as I heard her breathing next to me, I was perfectly fine.

I woke up as the sunlight tried to make its way through the heavily clouded sky. I didn't move too much because I didn't want to wake Nessie. I looked down and saw a small smile on her face and wondered what she was dreaming about. I put her hand on chest and allowed her thoughts to flow through me.

* * *

It was Christmas time and Nessie and I were setting up presents under a huge tree in a house I had never seen before. It was a gigantic house and looked like it was one of the Cullen mansions but none of them were around. There were decorations everywhere and I could see pictures hanging up on the walls, but they're contents were blurry.

"Jacob, I don't know why you got them all these gifts. You know they're spoiled rotten." Nessie said. She looked exactly the same as she always did and had a glow about her that I couldn't place.

"I know babe, but I went to the store and couldn't help myself. And besides, they deserve them." I also looked the same, but something about me just made it look like I was happier.

"Oh please, between you and daddy, they have enough stuff to last them a lifetime." She smiled.

"Well I bet you won't say anything when you see the smiles on they're faces."

"I know. Are the wolves coming over?" She asked.

"Later, but Seth'll be over in a couple hours."

"That boy will be the death of us." She laughed.

"He can't help it."

As soon as the light of the morning shined in through the window, I heard the patter of three pairs of feet coming down the stairs. Faster than I could blink, three dark haired, brown eyed children stood in front of Nessie and I on the couch with giant smiles on they're faces. There were two girls and a boy and I could immediately recognize them from Nessie's other dream.

Before I could finish seeing what would happen, the picture went blank.

* * *

I was ecstatic. That was one of the best dreams I had ever experienced and I didn't know why. I just felt all warm inside and I knew in that moment that I wanted to be a father. I didn't know how good I would be at it, but I'd be willing to try if I had the opportunity. Those three kids were in my thoughts for the next couple of minutes, but I had to put them aside when Nessie began to stir.

I looked down and she was beginning to open her eyes. Her long eyelashes swept past her eyes and I couldn't help, but smile when she saw me looking at her.

On the outside I was smiling, but on the inside I was definitely crying for her. I had no idea that she thought about kids as much as she did and I didn't even know if she knew she was doing it. It killed me that she wanted them so badly and they were something that would never happen for us. She deserved to be happy and I wanted to give her everything in the world, but this was something I couldn't do. There was no way I could give her children because she wasn't able to have them and that killed me.

I didn't want to send her into depression so I tried not to mention her dream, but I had to know if she remembered it, "So, did you have any dreams last night… besides the bad one?" I asked with a smile.

She turned her face up in confusion and I knew that she wouldn't remember any of it, "I don't think so. My head is usually just blank when you're here. I sleep better that way."

She kissed my lips and said a good morning while I tried to push her dream out of my mind. It would never happen, so why should I think about it?

When we finished our wonderful kiss, I pulled back and knew that we had to get back to reality. We only had two more weeks together before our lives might change forever.

If Nessie could call in reinforcements, then so could I. I reached over her chest and got her phone on the nightstand.

"Babe, who are you calling this early?" She asked.

"The wolves, were going to need they're help." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about this little battle we're going to be fighting." Her face fell and I pulled her close to me after kissing her forehead.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Come on, pick up…" I sighed in frustration.

_Yo boss, why are you calling so early?_ Seth answered happily.

"How did you know it was me? I'm calling from Nessie's phone."

_Yeah, but she never calls me so I figured it was you._ He laughed.

"Who's all there. I need to talk to you guys." I said seriously.

_You're in luck. We're having a party at my house; let me put you on speaker._

I heard a click and then several forms of "hellos" .

"Ok guys listen up because we have a serious situation."

I began the story from when I pick Nessie up from school yesterday and got through it will using Nessie for moral support. I would have phased in the bed if I didn't have her with me.

As I hopped they would, all the wolves were pissed just as much as I was. Nessie was like a sister to most of them and they weren't going to let anything happen to her. There wasn't anything we could do because Maria wouldn't be here for two weeks, but I wanted the wolves to get here as soon as possible. All of them were coming tomorrow except Paul and a couple of the younger wolves that were still in school. As soon as I told the family, everyone began preparing for their arrival. Esme forced us all to get the things ready and stock the house down the street. I spent the rest of the day close to Nessie, but hard at work cleaning everything in sight.

The sun rose on the next day and we were all feeling a little better that we had more reinforcements. I was still on edge, but calmer because I knew we would be prepared. Now that I thought about it, Nessie's idea to call the Volturi was actually smart. If they stayed away from her, then I guess I didn't have a problem with them. We might actually win this thing. I had to keep my eye on Nessie the entire time since I knew Maria was so close. I knew that she would be safe because Alice could see what Maria was planning and she knew that she wouldn't try anything until our two weeks were up. Nessie had to go back to school tomorrow and I didn't know how I would handle that.

Nessie and I stood outside of "Wolf's Manor" as she called it, and waited for Emmett to arrive with van full of my pack members. I pulled her closer to me when I saw them coming up the drive. Of course Seth was the first one out and ran straight to Nessie.

"Seth your killing me." Nessie gasped after he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Oh sorry Ness. I'm just so happy to see you and don't worry. We won't let anyone get to you. Hey boss." He smiled.

"Damn Nessie, you work wonders. That's the happiest that boy's been in months." Embry said from the van.

We all greeted each other and I saw Leah standing in the back looking pissed as usual. I didn't have the desire to talk to her and I didn't even really want her to be here, but we needed all the help we could get so I guess I'll have to suffer. Nessie and I took them inside and we started formulating plans for her safety.

"Ok people, now that we're all here, let's start with the meeting." I began.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I pulled Nessie closer to me and sighed, "I want at least two wolves with her at all times. Most preferably, me and Seth but if that can't happen, Brady and Embry are second string. No one leaves her alone." Quil's face fell when he realized that he wasn't going to be getting to participate in the action. I still considered him to be a good friend, but I always tried to lessen his involvement in dangerous activities. Before I left for Vermont, I had a long talk with him and tried to convince him to give up his wolf. I was thinking mostly about Claire. She needed him more than anything and I dint know how it would affect a little child if her "brother" got seriously hurt. The other imprints were older and cold handle the fact that their men were soldiers, but Claire was too young to be left alone and I couldn't do that to her.

They all nodded and I continued, "Tomorrow Nessie has to go back to school and there are lots of woods nearby so I want at least four wolves patrolling. I have to go to classes so I won't be there but if anything goes wrong, call me immediately." I said sternly.

Our usually happy pack had very grim looks on their faces and I knew that they were taking this as seriously as I was. After we went through some more formalities, Nessie ordered us some pizza and we had a small party that lasted until it was time for bed.

I bade the wolves goodnight and Nessie and I went back to the main house.

As much as I wanted to forget the dream that Nessie had last night, I couldn't. I went to sleep with a smile on my face as I pictured the family that I would never have.


	28. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thank you to everyone who has been reading the story. I got one hundred reviews today and I'm ecstatic. In little under a month, I have a full story together and I never thought I would write one. I'm proud of myself and thank you for all the support.

I have been reading the reviews and you guys seem to be getting pretty close with how the story will end, but nothing is quite what it seems.... remember that. Just to let you guys know, there will be a sequel and I'm working on it now, but for these later chapters in this story, some of you might hate me. There will be some heavy stuff coming up, so stick with it and lots of drama, but I promise it will all work out. If you have any content suggestions, send them on.

Again, thank you so much. I love to get long analysis on how I'm doing (good or bad).

More chapters will be up soon.

Thanks

johnnyboy7


	29. Chapter 29

The Worst Goodbye: Part 1

Renesemee POV

Please give me lots of reviews.

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I woke up the day after the wolves came to Vermont and felt much better than the past couple of days. Although it was hard to get over the fact that my family was going to fight without me, I had two weeks to worry about that. I was going to make the best of the time I had left and promised myself not to thing about it too much.

The only thing that got on my nerves was the fact that I had to still go to school and pretend to be human. There were better things to worry about than my façade, but I had missed too much school to take off. I sighed and untangled Jacob and mine's limbs as I made my way to the shower. I pulled off my clothes and got in. I let the warm water take away all my worry and pain of the last few days.

As I stood in the shower, I though about what I had been through in the last forty-eight hours. All my dreams and nightmares had come true as I watched Maria laugh at me from across the street. When we got home, I thought everyone was going to be on board with my plan to invite the Volturi. It seemed like the only logical solution to me. How could they not see that? Even though I was scared out of my mind, I could bare it if the guard could help rid me of my most current fear. But all of that was miniscule to the dread I had for losing anyone in my family and more specifically, Jacob. What would happen to me if my fiancé didn't come home to me? How would I survive that? I knew I would go crazy when they were out fighting, but I promised daddy that I would stay put while they handled things. It would be hard to let them fight my battles without me, but I knew I had to do it in order to make things easier for them.

Two nights ago after all the strategizing was done, I thought Jacob would be ok with everything, but I was wrong. He left me standing outside of his door while he sent me away. I thought I could make it through the night, but when I felt my body convulse on my mattress, I knew I was having a nightmare. I wanted to call for him and I wanted him to hold me, but when he came to my door, my stubbornness got the best of me. If he didn't want to be with me then I wouldn't force him out of pity. The second nightmare was too much and I knew I couldn't do this without him. When he broke my door down, I let him consol me as I cried into his chest. When I woke up, he had this look on his face that confused me. It was so happy and yet sad at the same time. He asked me about my dreams, but I honestly couldn't remember them. I guess he was just curious.

The wolves were here, the Volturi guard was coming, and my family was in full battle mode. I had to have confidence that everything would be alright.

I got out of the shower and put on a towel. Jacob was still in bed when I stepped out of the bathroom so I tried to walk to the closet without waking him up. He stirred, but didn't open his eyes. He looked so peaceful when he slept and it was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. I wanted to wear a fun dress and I knew that it would make me feel happy, so I searched for the perfect one. It was a slender fitting Michael Kors Kyoto Brushstroke Print dress and was very cute. I had never liked Michael Kors before because his stuff never hung on me right, but I had to admit that this outfit was perfect. It was red with a fun, black design all over the fabric. It had a wide neckline and simple, capped sleeves. I knew I had to wear my coat to give the allusion that I needed warmth and I grabbed my black pea coat, which stopped at my knees. I let my hair flow down my back and put a clip in the front to control my bangs. I was happy to wear some simple, black Louboutins. The dress was intricate, so I didn't need any complicated heels. I got a red Burberry bag and was happy to see my completed outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. Pretty good for a girl whose whole life was about to change in the matter of two weeks, but I couldn't think about that.

As I walked out of the closet, I giggled when I saw Jacob still sprawled out on his bed. I walked over and tried to wake him.

"Jacob." I whispered.

Nothing.

"Jake. Babe you've got to wake up. You have class in an hour." I said a little louder.

His leg twitched and I knew he was awake but was just playing with me so I decided to play back.

"OK well I guess I'll go. And to think, you were going to get the best good morning kiss of your life. Oh well."

I began walking to the door, but I could hear him get up and follow me. Before my hand touched the knob, he spun me around and took my lips in a passionate kiss that would have probably killed a normal girl. Our lips moved as one and I tilted my head to get a better position. He teased me with his tongue and I couldn't take the suspense any longer. I took his tongue between his my teeth and bit gently. He growled and I giggled when he pushed me harder against the door. After a minute, I couldn't hold onto my laughter any longer and I pulled away so I could breath.

Jacob looked confused, "You can't tell me that wasn't good." He said.

"No no. It was great. I was just laughing because it takes little to nothing to get you going. From zero to sixty in five seconds flat. Its hilarious."

He laughed as well and helped me straighten myself out before giving me a sweet kiss.

"Have a good day and if you need anything, just call. Some of the wolves will be in the woods near the school so you won't ever be alone. OK?"

"Yes sir Alpha sir." I joked with a military salute.

I gave him another kiss and walked out of the door to go downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen, I didn't know what to make of it. Esme had a huge smile on her face as she served fourteen wolves who all sat in my kitchen. The rest of my family was also in the kitchen and everyone seemed to be having a good time. It made me feel good that vampires and werewolves could all get along together. I didn't see Leah and didn't want to, so I pushed her out of my mind. Embry was the first to notice me through the heated battle for food and shouted at me.

"Hey Nessie. Glad you finally got out of bed. We were going to come get you in a minute." He laughed.

I went and kissed each wolf on the cheek before ending at Grandma who gave me my plate, which I ate while sitting on the counter since the wolves took up the rest of the space. Seth came over to me and we talked until Jacob came down. His face was just as shocked as mine must have been and everybody laughed when he walked through the archway. He got plate and came to stand in between my legs while he ate. I stayed on the counter top until he lifted me off and set me down.

"Ok, so who's going with Nessie to school?" Jake asked.

Seth was of course the first volunteer. Everyone wanted to come with me to school and I had no idea why. Daddy explained that this was the first time the wolves were here during a non-holiday time and they were curious about our lives in Vermont. I told myself that I would show them how we lived here and asked Jacob if we could take them out later. He was also happy to show them his life and he said we could go later on in the week. After some heated debate, my entourage ended up being Seth, Colin, Brady, and a cool wolf named Douglas. He was the quintessential biker dude and we had a good time talking about fast cars. He had joined Jacob's pack right after he graduated high school a couple of years ago and loved being a wolf. He thought it was a better version of a motorcycle.

The rest of the wolves had time to do whatever they wanted. The family let them use the cars so they could get around town. Some of them wanted to go with Jacob to Dartmouth while others just wanted to stay in the house and play Xbox. After we got all the arrangements made, Jacob took me to my Hummer and helped me in. I waited for Seth, Doug, and Colin to hop in before I pulled out of the drive and made my way to Vanderbilt.

"So Ness, you got any hot friends you want to introduce me to." Seth asked.

"Lots of 'em, but unfortunately for you, you won't be meeting any." I laughed.

"And why's that?"

"Because, you're supposed to be invisible. That means no coming into the school and no talking to anybody. I expect you all to be at the car right at three so we can leave without any questions. Driving to school with you guys in the car is even risky. I bet there will be rumors galore when I pull up. Just watch."

"Yeah right Ness, no one cares about a bunch of new kids." Doug laughed from the backseat.

"You just wait until we pull up."

As is suspected, I pulled up to my spot in the parking lot and as soon as we all got out of the car, I heard the whispers. Obviously my plan of invisibility wouldn't be possible. The most common consensus among the student population was that they were bodyguards my family had hired to keep Andy away from me. To be honest, I hadn't even though about Andy since detention, but I was fine with that rumor. The wolves were shocked at how nice everyone looked and Doug went crazy when he took in all the nice cars. I was about to show them where the bike path led into the woods so that they could phase, but I heard Alexia's bubbly voice coming from behind me.

"Nessie! Hold your horses." She screamed.

I stopped and all the wolves turned around to see a red headed girl galloping towards us. Alexia pulled me into a hug and then stared wide eyed at all of them. I decided to introduce them, "Alexia, this is Seth, Colin, and Doug. They're Jacob's brothers." I lied and I knew it wouldn't work on her because she was far too perceptive to be fooled by a simple lie.

"Wow. You guys look just like him, but not really. Its weird. Anyways welcome to Vanderbilt. Are you guys coming inside?"

I could tell that Colin wanted to say something and would love to follow me around in school, but I gave him a look to quiet him, "No. They just came to give me a ride to school, but they're going back home after this." I smiled.

"Oh well ok. It was nice meeting you." She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the school. I waved to them and they waved back before running into the forest. I heard a shifting sound in the air and knew that they were fazed. I wanted to go and play with them in the forest, but I knew I had a role to play so I followed Alexia indoors to begin my day.

Throughout the day, I wasn't paying any attention. I texted Jacob like crazy and didn't set my phone down once. Whenever I looked into the forest, I could see the wolves circling the school. They also saw me and would make funny faces that almost made me fall on the floor laughing. I told Alexia that I was spending lunch with them and she didn't ask any questions, so after I got loads of food, I head outside and sat in the forest while we ate the sandwiches I brought for them. I had loads of fun until the bell rang and I had to go back inside.

After school, I walked out to the parking lot and saw the wolves entertaining a large group of students around my Hummer. They were just laughing and telling jokes, but everyone seemed to be fascinated by them. They were of course soaking up all the attention and kept up the story that they were Jacob's brothers.

"Hey Ness, how was your day?" Doug asked when he left the crowd to take my bags to the car.

"Wonderful. I see you guys made some friends." I laughed.

"Yeah. The people here are really nice. Colin's trying to find a girlfriend, but I don't think he has as much game as he thinks." We both laughed when Colin shot us a glare from across the lot.

I had to physically push my way through the crowd to get to my car and the crowd still wasn't thinning as we all got in the Hummer. I honked the horn so that people would move out of the way and I finally got out of the parking lot after ten minutes.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked when we got on the highway.

"Yeah. I got three numbers and I have a date with some girl named Joanna. Can I borrow your car on Friday?" Colin asked happily.

"Sure, but Joanna is kind of a slut. Don't do anything nasty because I assure you she has every disease known to man."

We all laughed, but I don't think they knew how serious I was. I just hoped that Colin didn't get anything from her.

We pulled up to the house and I saw Jacob standing on his step waiting for me. I jumped out of the car and ran into his arms. I gently placed my lips on his and he used his tongue to explore my mouth. I was totally blocked off from the rest of the world and couldn't even tell you what my name was. He affected me in more ways than imaginably possible and his touch was chemically altering.

He set me on the ground and I could finally breathe, but I didn't want to.

"I love you Jacob." I said while coming out of my daze.

"I love you too Nessie. How was your day?" He asked while leading me into the house.

"Great. Your boys kept me safe. No problems."

"Good"

I went inside and saw the rest of the wolves playing in the family room. I sat on the couch with Jacob and watched as Seth tried to beat daddy on the Xbox, but he was demolished. It was really sad.

Today at school was kind of bittersweet. I had been once again, nominated for the Rose Cotillion and I wanted to do it, but I knew there were more important things to worry about, so I was going to tell the headmaster no.

I put my hand in Jacob's and used my power.

_I got nominated for the Rose Cotillion today_

"That's great babe. You're going to win." He smiled.

_I'm not doing it. _

"And why not?"

_We have bigger things to worry about than some stupid human party. _

"But you want to do it. I can tell and we want you to have the most normal time through out all this." He sighed.

_Still, I can't bring myself to be excited about it_

He kissed my forehead, "Ok, if you want out than I'll support your decision, but don't tell Alice. She'll kill you."

We laughed because it was true. I looked at daddy and he had a sad look on his face but nodded in approval. I knew he wanted me to have a normal life and was always saddened when I had to give things up because of the supernatural world.

The rest of the week was spent the same. I would drive Colin, Seth, and Doug to school and they would talk with my friends before running off into the forest for patrol. I would bring them lunch or skip class to sit with them so they wouldn't be lonely. I told the headmaster that I was dropping out of the race and he tried everything he could to make me stay in the cotillion, but I wouldn't budge. It just didn't feel right to be apart of a celebration when the life of the man I loved was on the line. It was just like Jake said, "as normal as possible" and I was surprised that I wasn't terrified to go out in public with Maria on the loose. The Volturi were coming on Monday so that gave me the entire weekend to be free. Jacob and I wanted to take everyone out, so we were sitting in his room getting ready to go to Boston. It was Brady's birthday next week, so the wolves were using that as a reason to party. Everyone was going except Leah who just stayed at "Wolf Manor" all day. I hadn't seen her since she got here and that's exactly how I wanted it.

"I don't want to look like a slut Jacob, that's why I have to change this outfit." I said from the closet.

Alice had set out a skirt for me, but it was _way_ too short. I couldn't be seen in public in that.

"I though it was good." Jacob said form the bed.

"Of course you did. That skirt practically showed everything; totally inappropriate. She's lucky I'm not telling daddy about it."

He laughed, "It wasn't _that_ bad and besides, you could pull it off without looking trashy."

"No one could pull that off."

I decided on a more appropriate number and thought it was more appropriate for the club we were going to. Jacob didn't like to take me to clubs often, but we went occasionally and I was excited to get out to have some fun. The dress was super tight and super short, but wasn't vulgar. It had a fun leopard print and a thick black belt. The sleeves were long and were tightly fitted against my skin. I had a high neckline with a ballerina cut. I had on some black Louboutin booties that had a leopard overlap, which matched my dress.

I put on some black stockings and finally thought my outfit was completed. I walked out of the closet and Jacob whistled.

"You right. That's definitely better than the last one."

He got off the bed and walked over to me to whisper in my ear, "…but, you're going to have to wear that other one for me sometime."

I almost crumbled on the floor from the sheer sexiness radiating out of voice. I caught myself before he noticed his affect on me and pulled him into a kiss, which lasted until Seth shouted for us to hurry up and come downstairs.

I grabbed my coat and saw all the wolves waiting at the bottom of the steps dressed in they're best.

"Wow. You guys trying to get lucky of something? Besides Grandpa's wedding, I don't think I've seen half of you in anything but sweatpants."

"Yeah yeah. We can't all walk around in sexy dresses all day." Embry laughed.

I blushed for the first time in a while and I was surprised because no one really complimented me besides Jacob and I had gotten used to that.

"Well thank you Embry, but these dresses aren't for you. Jake likes my legs."

All the wolves were rolling on the ground in laughter and I pulled Jacob out of the door with the rest of them following us out to the garage. We split up in the cars and headed off to Boston. The entire way there, Jacob kept his hand on my thigh and lightly squeezed it periodically. I could barely contain my moans whenever he did that. It might seem strange, but that man knows how to make me weak. Every touch is intensified and I can't understand how I've lasted this long without sex because I was about to burst.

I pushed those thoughts away when we pulled up to the club and I got out while Jacob was instructing the valet on how to park his car. I could hear the music beating inside and was practically jumping to get on the dance floor. Jacob grabbed my waist and led me inside with the rest of the wolves following. No one at the door asked for id and we went in with no problems. I could see the strobe lights flicking across the walls and the beat was pulsing in my head. Jacob pulled me to the back and into the private section he had reserved earlier in the week. We all sat and order drinks before I dragged Jake on the dance floor. By the time we were done, I was actually sweating, which was really nasty, but it was fun. I loved to watch Jake's reaction when I gyrated my hips and moved to the sound of the bass.

After we ate, I pulled the wolves onto the floor and we all danced until the sun came up. Jacob forced us into the car at six in the morning and I was exhausted. I fell asleep in the car and didn't even realize we were home until I felt warm arms carrying me inside. I heard Jacob mutter an "I love you" after placing me on my bed and shutting the door. I didn't know why he would leave me alone, but I knew I was going to have a nightmare.

Three hours later, I woke up drenched in sweat and crying. The bed was cold so I knew Jacob hadn't been in it. I could hear people downstairs, so I assumed he was strategizing with the rest of the family. I didn't scream, so no one knew I was scared and I figured I wouldn't go back to sleep, so I got up and took a shower. I left it on cold so it could wake me up and when I was done, I slipped on some sweat pants, a hoodie, and some Uggs before going downstairs. When I was in the archway of the family room, I saw my family and all of the wolves seated in the couches. I didn't really know what they were talking about, but I went to go sit on Jacob's lap so I could find out. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my neck. His eyes told me that he hadn't slept last night and I reminded myself to scold him later for that.

"What you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We're just trying to figure out who will be our best fighters in this thing." Emmett replied with a grin.

I could see that he was ecstatic for a fight not only with Maria and her coven, but also the guard. I didn't know what it was, but he hated Felix with a passion and took every opportunity to take jabs at him. They were fairly matched in strength and stature so I guessed that he was waiting for a chance to strike when they arrived.

"So far, we've decided that Bella is our strongest asset. Your mother is the best vampire alive." Rose said with a smile. I already knew that, but it felt good to know that I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"The wolves are going to be a big help and the guard should take Maria by surprise. I don't think she'll be expecting the Volturi to rise against her." Daddy said.

"What kind of vamps does she have on her side?" Jacob asked.

"We don't know, but she could have any number of special abilities on her side. I guess we're just going to have to find out when she comes." Grandpa sighed.

"I don't like surprises." I said sullenly.

"That's why your mother is the best fucking thing since blood. She can shield everyone who comes at us with secret mental powers. No one can touch us." Emmett said while wildly jabbing his fist in the air like a boxer.

Over the past couple of years, mama's shield had become very powerful. She worked with Jasper to control it better and she could now turn it on and off without any problems. She could keep it up for days at a time without breaking a sweat and could even shield people individually. When I was younger, it would always amaze me how much power my mother had and I hoped that one day, I could measure up to her somehow, but I knew I never would. She's just too good.

"Well thank you for the vote of confidence, but my power won't help anyone if the attack is physical." Mama sighed.

"Like Aldo." I whispered, but I knew everyone heard it. Jacob kissed my neck again.

"I thought that's why we called the Italian vamps. Can't that boy twin cut off senses? No one should be able to get passed that." Jacob said.

"Yes Alec is they're strongest when it comes to attacks like that and in theory, he could disable her entire army so it would be easier for us to win, but he wouldn't do that." Grandpa said.

"Why?" Seth spoke for the first time.

"Because they think its weak. If they're going to win a battle, then they're going to fight for it."

That made sense. I felt the same way when I was fighting and I was taught by my uncles that a win wasn't a win unless you worked for it.

It was getting really hot for some reason and I decided I needed some fresh air, so I went to open the small window on the opposite wall and leaned out to smell the fresh pine. I almost chocked, when I caught the whiff of something else and I knew exactly who it was. Jane's floral stench was wafting its way through the forest and I strained my eyes and saw Felix's huge figure coming through the brush.

Damn it. I thought I had more time before I looked evil in the eye, but as soon as Jane's red gaze caught mine in the window, I knew my free time was over.

"Mama put your shield up. They're here." I called to my family who immediately got off the couches and headed outside.

I went out behind everyone and Jacob stood in front off me protectively. I had to shift my body so that I could see around his muscular frame. I looked over to mama and she had a calm look on her face that told me she was barely concentrating on using her shield. It came naturally for her now and I awed at how strong she was. Daddy laughed at my thoughts and nodded his head. I looked at the wolves and noticed some of the more inexperienced ones shaking, but nowhere near phasing level…yet. The older wolves stood tall and firm and had hard looks on their faces that displayed terrifying eyes. I put my hand on Jacob's back and pushed him some of my love, confidence and other strong emotions that I was feeling.

Grandpa Carlisle stepped out of our group and began to speak. "Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix, thank you all for coming."

Demitri was acting as their leader and he stood proud in front of their group, "Aro said that you needed our help so that's why we're here, but let's get one thing clear, we don't work for you, so we will do as we please, but we will work _with_ you to defeat Maria."

Emmett scoffed at his comment and Jasper had a wicked smirk on his face that scared even me. I didn't know what was going on, but I was so distracted by Jane that I didn't really notice what was happening. She was glaring at me and I moved from behind Jacob so that she could see that I wasn't afraid of her. She twitched her child-like face and I knew she was trying to use her power, but I smiled when nothing happened to me.

" That's perfectly fine, but we do ask that you hunt outside of the state as we don't want to cause more problems with the humans." Grandpa said.

"Of course."

The guard all nodded their heads in concurrence and my father spoke next.

"As you all know, Maria has come after my daughter again and you guys are here to help us eliminate her so that she won't be a danger to Nessie any more."

I stood forward so that they could see me better and I felt Jacob shift his body, but he didn't move his position.

"Its nice to see you all again." I spoke firmly. I wasn't as scared as I thought I would be. I knew that the Volturi couldn't hurt me with my entire family around and they would be fools to try.

The high pitched, innocent voice of Jane spoke next, "Its nice to see you as well Nessie. You have grown into a wonderful young lady. We would be glad to help you since obviously you can't handle this on your own." She smirked.

"Shut up Jane. I asked you here to help but if you don't want to be here then you can leave."

I doubted weather anybody had ever spoke to her that way and she looked pissed, but i knew she couldn't do anything to me so i just smiled back wickedly. Alec and Felix laughed at my comment and the tension in the air seemed to evaporate now that someone was doing something other than glaring. Emmett joined in on the laughing and after a few minutes, Carlisle invited the guard into the house. It felt weird to sit with the Volturi in the middle of our family room, but they were civil. I was surprised to see Jasper and Felix talking and even laughing about old stories. At first, the wolves stayed back, but after Colin asked Alec to explain some of his scars, they seemed to feel more at ease. Jacob kept me close to him, but I went to go talk to Demitri and I pulled him with me. I found that Demitri was really nice and goofy, but her would never let anyone behind his tough exterior. We talked about music a lot because he was a concert pianist before he was changed in the early 18th century. Jane was still being a bitch, but daddy told me that she was just scared to be at a disadvantage. Esme and Alice were the only ones who spoke to Jane, but I knew I would say something to her later, just because I wanted to piss her off. It was strange to think of the Volturi guard as anything but ruthless, but I guess it made sense. They weren't killers at all hours of the day, so they had to have some human qualities in them. Daddy told me that the guard weren't that bad because they just did the bidding of their masters, "The Big Three" as I called them, were the real villains. I didn't really believe that because Jane and Alec were just too evil to be totally innocent but I had to push those thoughts out of my mind because I had called them for help so I knew I had to be nice. Emmett joined Jasper in talking to Felix and after an hour of catching up, we began our meeting.

I was surprised at how helpful the Volturi were. They came up with things that I would've never thought of. Their many years of war training provided us with an advantage that made me slightly less nervous about the whole situation.

"First of all, we have to spilt her army down the middle. How many does she have?" Jane asked.

"We don't know." Grandpa said.

"Well who does she have?"

"We don't know."

"Ok, so what do you know?" She said a little louder.

"Pretty much the fact that Maria, Aldo, Gerard, and that Ryans guy are coming for me and will probably win if we don't come up with something." I shouted at her. For the entire hour, she shot down almost everything that we suggested, even from her brother. I think that she was just mad to not be in the most powerful vampire in the room.

Now everyone started screaming because Jane was shouting at me. All the voices became too much for me and I had to leave. I went up to my room and slammed the door.

This is how our meetings went for the next five days; screaming and shouting. Nothing ever seemed to be getting done, but daddy assured me that positive things were happening. The only time I saw things getting done was when uncle Jasper took everyone out to the backyard for fight training. I wasn't allowed to participate, but I watched and it was fascinating. The wolves spent their time learning how to doge my family's bites and the vampires of the group spent their time learning updated fighting techniques. There was so much going on so fast, I didn't know where to look. Mama, Alec, Jane, and Jasper practiced their powers to make sure they were in tip-top shape. It was sick to watch Jane torture animals on the forest floor, but I didn't show her how it affected me. After a couple of hours of watching her, it seemed that she got some pleasure from other's pain and I couldn't take it anymore. I went to go pet Jacob who had stayed in his wolf form all day. I had to stay in school and it drove me crazy that I had to stay human while everyone else was preparing for what was coming. Alice had shown us where Maria would show up and we spent the time scooping out the land and making things perfect for the battle.

The day before she was scheduled to arrive, I could see the snow clouds start to form in the sky. With each passing day, I had gotten more and more depressed. Tomorrow was the day that my family was going to fight for me and I didn't know who would survive it. Although I hated to say it, Jacob was at the top of my list; everyone else was secondary. I loved my parents and the rest of my family dearly, but if one of them were to die, I would find a way to move on. If Jacob was taken from me, there would be no way I could even try to survive. I knew what it would come to if he died and I didn't want to think about it.

I stayed in bed with him until the clock blinked 1:00 pm and I heard a knock at the door.

"Don't get it. You're mine for the whole day." Jacob said before kissing my forehead.

I wasn't going to move because I knew we only had a minimal amount of time left before he had to leave. I snuggled closer to his chest and held on tighter.

The knock got a little louder but neither of us moved.

"Jacob, Nessie? Get out of bed and come to my room. We have a session." I heard Jasper say from the other side of the door.

I sighed and we both started to untangle ourselves. We had to go to these sessions because daddy forced us, but I had to admit that they were helping. I got out of bed and headed to my closet where I pulled on my sweatpants and a hoodie. That's all I ever wore these days. Jacob just got some sweatpants and left his chest bare. I could barely concentrate when I gazed at the way his muscles tensed whenever he moved. I went to his side of the closet and ran my finger along the lines of his stomach. He gasped as I let my nail dig deeper into his skin without breaking the skin. I heard both our breathing become harsher as he moved his face closer to mine and let his nose brush up against mine. He teased me a little before placing his hot lips on mine for a soft, passionate kiss that lasted for three minutes before he pulled back.

"Good morning Nessie." He said. The tone of his voice was sweet but I could hear the pain behind it. He was thinking the same thing I was: What if he got hurt during this battle? I would have too live with the fact that it was entirely my fault.

"Good morning Jacob." I sighed and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me until Jasper forced us into his room. We sat on the couch while he sat on his bed.

"Ok…so I wanted to have a short session before this thing goes down tomorrow." He said.

I heavily sighed and knew what he wanted to talk about.

"This will be the first time that you guys will have to say goodbye to each other when dealing with a serious situation. I need you to both be prepared for some harsh realities. Tomorrow is going to be tough on the both of you, but you just have to remember what's important to you."

He turned to me, " Nessie, you've got to remember that Jacob is doing this for you and will fight with all he has. It's going to be hard for you to sit here and wait for us, but you have to so that you can stay safe. Do you understand me?" He asked sternly and I nodded.

He turned to Jacob, "Jake, you have to understand that Nessie loves you more than anything and you have to fight smart tomorrow so that you can come home to her. This is more than just your life and you have to remember that."

We spent the next hour discussing what could possibly happen tomorrow and how we would each deal with it. No matter what I said, I knew what I would do if Jacob didn't come back to me. I rest of the day, I was glued to Jacob and we stayed connected on his bed until the sun went down. When the light came in the giant window of his bedroom the next day, I knew it was once again, time to get up, but this awakening was a different one because it might be my fiancé's last.


	30. Chapter 30

The Worst Goodbye: Part 2

Jacob and Nessie POV

I had to put this chapter in both they're POV's because there's a lot going on. Don't worry folks, I'm not going to kill off anyone special. Give me lots of reviews.

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I had been awake for six hours and twelve minutes but didn't move one inch. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was perfection and she was laying in my arms. As I watched her sleep, I seriously considered backing out of this fight just to stay, but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to fight and insure that she was safe. Over the past couple of days, I had been thinking: what if? That was all that was going through my mind. What if I didn't come back? What if I was seriously hurt and couldn't heal? What if she was left here alone? I knew what she would do and it was hard to wrap my mind about how much she would suffer if I didn't come home to her.

Each day that grew closer, I felt my heart ripping in pieces. I actually cried in the shower yesterday when I realized that I might die out there, but I quickly pulled myself together in order to put on a strong face for Nessie.

Over the past week, I had paid strict attention to everything the Cullens taught us. I made sure to know what to do in every situation. Nessie's idea to invite the Volturi was of course, genius. They came up with strategies that would give us a sure fire win. Although I didn't truly trust them, I had to admit that they were ruthless fighters and I felt confident that we would all be fine. But all that confidence was shattered when my mind started to think "What if?" It was torture.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my sweet angle, "I know you're awake Jacob."

Her voice sounded tired and I knew this morning's goodbye was going to be the hardest thing we would both go through.

"How did you know?" I asked while kissing her hair.

"I could hear it in your heartbeat. It always speeds up when you're awake. Daddy says its because you like looking at me."

I laughed, "He told you that?"

"Yeah…"

She kissed my chest and I felt my skin soak up all her sweetness. It didn't make any sense how much I loved her and I didn't question it. Sometimes, I didn't think my heart could hold any more love, but I knew that for Nessie, it would stretch to the limit.

"Well that's privileged information. I might have to kill him now."

As soon as I said it, I kicked myself mentally. This was not the time to be making dead people jokes, but she giggled.

"That was really sick Jacob."

I laughed but then realized that I hadn't kissed her yet, so I picked her head up off of my chest and took her luscious lips into my mouth and let my tongue graze the inside. She bit my lip and began sucking the blood that dripped from the wound she created. It felt fucking amazing and I let her continue to suck on my lip while I let my tongue travel farther down her throat.

After three more minutes of this, I pulled back so I could look at her and smiled. She smiled back and rested her head back on my chest. It was seven in the morning and Alice said the snow would start falling at one in the afternoon, I didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to. We had some last minute planning to do. I sat up in the bed but didn't get out.

"Jacob?"

I turned my head to look at her, "Yeah?"

"Promise me that you'll come back to me. Please."

"I promise." I said without thinking.

She sat up and placed open-mouthed kisses on my neck and shoulder. I shuttered when her wet tongue grazed across my pulse point and I thought she was going to bite me, but she pulled back and I could see the tears start to well up in her eyes. I took her face in my hands and wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"Baby, please don't cry. This will be too hard if you cry. I won't be able to do this if I know you're hurting." I pleaded.

"Hurting? Is that what you just said to me?" She asked in a slightly angry voice, "This is my worst nightmare coming true and you're asking me try and not hurt?"

I knew she wasn't mad, but scared. I couldn't blame her. I don't know what I would do if I was in her position. She was being so strong and I couldn't be mad at her for that.

I pulled her closer to me and held her while she cried into my chest. We didn't say anything for the next two hours and I just let her cry, but I knew it wasn't helping any with her anxiety. After she calmed down a little, I pulled away before getting out of bed and heading to the closet to get dressed. She followed me but leaned against the doorpost with a grief stricken face that I couldn't stand to look at. I kept my head down while I dressed, but I wanted to hear her voice and I knew we had some things to discuss.

"Babe? We have to go over the plan. I know its hard for you to talk about, but we have to." I pulled on some sweatpants and waited for her to say something but she didn't.

"Nessie?" I tried again.

"I'm not discussing this. I can't Jacob, its too hard."

"I know, but we have to. I have to know that you'll be safe."

She sighed, "I have to stay here at all times and never leave no matter what I hear or think is going on." She recited, "Colin will be outside the house in his wolf form just in case, but I can't open the door even for him. If someone _does_ get past him, I'm supposed to run out of the back door and to the safe house down the street." She finished without emotion and it killed me to hear her like that.

"And what are you going to do if I…" I couldn't finish it.

"If you die? Is that where you wanted to say?" She asked coldly.

"Yeah."

She didn't answer and looked at the ground. I could smell the salt in the air and I knew she was letting her tears flow. I couldn't touch her like I wanted or she would never finish the plan and I had to hear her say that she was going to do everything to stay safe.

"What are you going to do Nessie?" I asked sternly.

"I'm going to stay here with the family and not do anything to hurt myself." She said through her tears.

I moved closer and pulled her into the hug I knew we both needed.

There was a knock at the door and she jumped nervously in my arms. She was on edge, so I didn't make a big deal about it. I pulled her with me and opened the door to see Edward standing on the other side.

"Is it time?" I asked.

"Not yet, but you guys should come downstairs so that we can all talk." He replied.

"OK. Just give us a minute." I closed the door and took her back to the bed.

"Ness before this starts to get too intense I have to tell you this."

She lifted her head to look at me and I continued, "I love you more than anything and I'm sorry that I can't stay here with you to make this all better, but nothing is going to happen. I promise. Don't worry about anything and once this is all over, I'm going to take you anywhere you want to go and we're going to lay out in the sun for a week doing absolutely nothing."

"Anywhere?" She asked.

"The sky's the limit. Just let us handle Maria and then everything will be back to normal." I said with a pained smile.

She sighed and nodded her head. I gave her a short kiss before helping her off the bed. We went downstairs and met everyone else in the family room. I took my hand out of hers to cross my arms, but she took it back and intertwined our fingers before resting her head on my shoulder.

"Ok, so we have a little over an hour before we have to go and I need to know if anybody wants to hang back." Doc began and looked at everybody.

Nessie used her power to push me a picture of her and me on a beach somewhere down south and we were playing in the waves with huge smiles on our faces.

This was her last plea to ask me to stay with her, but I couldn't do it and she knew that I would say no. I kissed her forehead and took a deep breath of her scent.

"Good. Then I guess we should just wait until its time to go." Doc finished.

No one moved for the next hour and I figured that everyone had their loved ones in mind; I know I sure did. No one knew how this would end, but I made Nessie a promise and I was going to keep it at all cost. After our hour was up, Carlisle stood and everyone seemed to thaw out. The Volturi were the first ones out of the door and were pacing in the driveway. There was movement all around the room as the family pulled Nessie into tight goodbye hugs. She moved on to say goodbye to the wolves, even Leah, before she came back to me.

Everyone else was outside and I knew they were giving us alone time. I pulled her off the ground and took her lips in mine for a deep kiss. I could feel the wetness from her tears on my face and that just made me kiss her harder. This was my last one…possibly forever.

NO! I couldn't think that way.

We stayed connected before I set her back down.

"Stay safe Jacob and come back to me. You promised."

"I know. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't do anything stupid Ness. I mean it. Stay right here." I said

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Renesemee. Don't ever forget that."

She nodded her head and I kissed her one more time before running out of the door to follow the rest of the family into the forest. I didn't look back because if I did, I might not be able to keep going. I saw Colin farther out still in his human form and ran straight to him. I didn't even slow down as I picked him up by his collar and threw him against a tree.

"Colin, listen to me very carefully because your life depends on it. I am entrusting you with the most precious thing in my entire life and if anything happens to her, I will kill you. I don't give a shit who you are, if she gets hurt, you might as well slit your wrist because I'll do a hell of a lot worse. Is that understood?" I said through clenched teeth.

He frantically nodded his head and I put him back on the ground. I felt slightly bad for using that kind of tone with him, but I knew he understood where I was coming from. I didn't say another word but I pulled him into a quick hug before darting off into the forest. As was leaving, I could still hear her sobs from the door, but I had to push myself farther so I wouldn't be tempted to turn around.

I followed the scents of the wolves and thirty minutes later, arrived in a valley in between two low rising mountains. The snow was falling lightly and everything was covered in white. There was a river that was flowing downhill and it was so clear that I could see the rocks at the bottom. It was actually really beautiful, but I knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. I saw the groups split up into three: The Volturi, the Cullens, and the wolves who were standing silently waiting for me. I ran over to them and began planning.

"OK guys, this shouldn't be too hard if we keep our heads on straight and fight smart. Seth, I want you to take half the wolves and phase while the other half is staying human with me for the time being. I want to be able to talk for a while, but during the battle, I'll definitely go wolf. Pay attention to your surroundings and don't let your brothers be left alone. Is everybody ready?" I said in one breath.

They nodded their heads and Seth ushered his half of the wolves into the back forest. I heard quick movements and two minutes later, seven gigantic wolves emerged from the trees. The Volturi guard spread us out into formation and helped give us the best positions for the fight. The whole time people were talking, I could only think about Renesemee.

We waited in the valley for fifteen minutes before I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I looked up and saw Maria coming through the trees with a wicked smirk. Nessie told me that Maria was the same woman from my dreams, but I didn't fully believe her until I saw the tanned, long black haired vampire walking towards us from across the river. I snarled when I saw Aldo because he was the one who caused Nessie the most pain out of all of them and he was first on my list. Everyone got into battle mode as we saw more vampires coming out of the forest and when they were finally done approaching, I counted an army of twenty-five on their side. Her eyes searched our army and I almost laughed when they widened as she noticed Jane on the end by the Volturi, but she quickly recovered.

It was Edward's job in our group to pick out the distinctive talents on their side. He began rattling them off quietly, but in rapid succession, "She has Aldo who cuts off the air supply, several excellent fighters, two sisters who can manipulate water, a clone, someone who's like Jasper but can't project emotions, he can just read them and someone who's the exact opposite of Demitri, she can cloak herself and hide indefinitely. The rest are just loyal to Maria and will fight to the death." He sighed.

That didn't sound to bad. At least there wasn't anyone who could kill me with one look or something like that. Her group stood on one side of the river and our's stood on the other. Nobody moved and we just stared. Five minutes passed before Maria got bored.

"Where is she?" I heard the cold voice of Nessie's nightmares say.

Carlisle spoke as the leader from our group, "Sorry to disappoint you, but she's not here. Did you have any business with her?"

"Well actually yes. I want her dead and she will be. This little…army that you have here, won't do anything to stop me from getting what I want."

"As you can see, we've called some friends to help us out and I can assure you that we won't loose." Doc spoke confidently.

Maria looked me dead in my eyes and smiled. I almost phased right there, but I knew I couldn't show her how she affected me so I stood firm.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Gerard take one miniscule step forward and the next thing I knew, he was on the ground screaming in pain. Everyone looked to Jane who had the look of sheer joy on her face and it was really sick. While Gerard was on the ground, no one seemed to notice Douglas begging for air in the back of our group until Edward whipped his head around. Aldo had gotten to him and I knew that Jane wouldn't give up until he did.

No one knew what to do. Should we stop Jane or wait until Doug died?

"I won't stop until you let my brother go." Aldo spoke fiercely.

"I don't care." Jane laughed and I knew she was serious.

This went on for two whole minutes all the while, I watched Doug turn blue and heard Gerard beg for death. After a face twitch from Aldo, Doug was free and he coughed on the ground while some of the wolves went to go see if he was ok. I didn't move. Gerard was released from his hell a few seconds later and staggered as he stood.

"As you can see, we're both matched in fighters, so I suggest that this not turn into a war. We could be out here forever without any winner." Carlisle spoke again.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want."

And with that, the battle began.

It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to faze before Aldo crossed the river and slammed into my side. I got up without any pain and tackled his midsection before spinning him around and laying him hard on the ground with my knee plastered into his back. I heard a pop and I knew I had dislocated his arm, but the damn vamp was good. I felt my throat close up and started to loosen my grip once I couldn't breathe. He pushed me off of him and grabbed his arm from my hand before reattaching it all while smiling down at me. I was able to breathe again when I saw Felix slam into Aldo with the sound of a freight train and he went down hard. I left them alone while I fazed into my wolf form and heard everyone in my head at once, but I didn't listen.

On my left, I saw Alec and Jane pretty much playing around with a group of Maria's vamps. Jane had one of them on the ground and I swear I could see veins popping out of his head. Alec was starring at four of them who just walked around blindly. He was laughing and they were snarling in frustration. I heard screaming as Alec jumped one of them and began ripping off arms and legs at rapid speed.

On my right, I saw Bella and Edward practically dismembering another vampire, but he was a tough one and was putting up a good fight. Over the years, Bella had become quite the pistol and I knew she could take care of herself. I saw Esme throwing limbs into the fire and Jasper was running at top speed trying to chase down the clones of one vamp. I knew that was frustrating because every time he caught one, it would disappear. I was surprised when I heard a pop and looked up to see Carlisle rip off someone's head and throw it into the fire. Emmett was charging through the river and splashing water everywhere as he took out several vamps at a time. Alice and Rosalie were climbing up tress and smashing them together while chasing after two other girls who looked like twins. It looked like a ballet in the tress and was very distracting, but I knew I had to stay focused.

The wolves were holding their own but I did see blood and fur littered in the snow. I didn't know who was hurt, but I knew it was someone.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Maria charge me from across the river. When she was two feet from my face, I dodged her attack and went around her. She got back in position and tried again. I did the same thing, but this time, she was ready. She whipped around and kicked me hard in the shoulder. I felt it snap in half, but I slammed my jaws shut so I wouldn't make a sound. I stumbled, but didn't fall and she came at me again with a fury and smashed into my side. This time, I couldn't hold back my cries as my bones broke. I fell to the ground and she bent over me for the kill but Seth came out of nowhere and got his teeth around her chest. He bit down and she screamed so loudly that I thought my ears were going to bleed. I could already feel myself healing and sprang back up to help Seth, but her vampires came to her rescue and we got caught up trying to fight them off.

As the battle continued, I saw everything thinning out and distinctly saw Maria's army beginning to dissipate. I had confidence that we would take her down within the next ten minutes. Everything was going as planned until Edward yelled.

"Everyone stop! No one move."

We followed his command and everyone stayed perfectly still while we tried to figure out what the hell was going on. I had some vampire's arm in my mouth, but dropped it when I saw her.

Nessie was bruised and had scratches on her face while Aldo held her tightly by her hair. She was crying and he threw her one the ground at Maria's feet. When she lifted her head out of the snow, she looked right at me and I felt my mind open up with her connection, but that was weird because she wasn't touching me. She poured out her love and I felt every emotion in her mind.

God damn it Nessie. What did you do?

* * *

Renesemee POV

I closed the door as I watched Jacob run out of my arms and into the forest. I sobbed into the floor and couldn't move because the pain was too much for me to handle. I stayed on the cold marbled floor of the foyer but I couldn't tell how long. When my eyes turned to dust, I rolled onto my back and lay there while I tried to hear what was going on in the distance. My hearing wasn't as good as my family's so I got nothing, but I tried anyways.

After that failed, I got up off of the floor and went to the family room. It felt eerie without anyone and I couldn't take the silence. I turned the TV on as loud as it would go and tried watching a stupid show. That didn't work so I popped in _Chicago _and tired watching that, but my mind couldn't get off of the battle.

I know that what I did to Jacob was below the belt, but I had to try. When Grandpa asked if anyone wanted to stay back, I pushed him my image of us on a beach. I wanted us to run and never come back, that way, I knew we would both be safe. Of course, my final plea was fruitless and he just kissed my head and took in me scent. I almost broke down right there, but I wanted to keep myself together until he left. This situation was already hard on him and I didn't want him feeling guilty for leaving me. I also knew that I was a bitch for making him promise to come back. There was no way he could insure that he wouldn't be hurt and that killed me more than anything. It was all I could do to not run out of the door and chase after him, but I had made my own promise to stay, so I would.

I thought I could make it, but when I started thinking about what my future would be like without Jacob, I broke down on the sofa. Jacob was my life and if he was gone, then I would follow after him. That was a situation in which my promises would be thrown out of the window. I didn't care what I said before, if Jacob died fighting, then I would try everything in my power to end my own life. Daddy got really mad when he heard my plans in my thoughts but there wasn't anything he could do about it, because he had done the same thing, so his arguments were moot. How could I even think about living without him? He made me complete and I wouldn't force myself through unnecessary pain if he was gone?

He was my fiancé and we were supposed to get married. What would happen if he didn't come back? My life would be worth shit and I didn't even want to think about the conversation daddy would have with me if he had to explain that Jacob was dead, but I had to have faith.

I had to do something to keep my mind off of this so I got off the couch and went to the kitchen. Grandma Esme had bought me a new painting pad and paints for this exact occasion. She didn't want me to feel bored while I waited, so I set up my station. As I washed my brushes, I could see Colin pacing outside the giant window and he stopped when he caught my eye.

"Are they ok?" I whispered knowing that he could hear me perfectly.

He didn't give me any indicators, so I asked again, "Colin, tell me the truth. Are they ok?" I said a little louder.

This time he hung his head and I knew something was going on that he didn't want me to know about. I had made a promise, but if I knew they were hurting, I couldn't just stay here and not help. I went to move towards the door, but before my hand could touch the knob, Colin snarled a wicked sound and I pulled my hand back as quickly as I could. His face was terrifying and I knew he wouldn't let me out of the house for any reason.

Damn Jacob for forcing him to stay here to guard me.

I pouted and went back to my painting. I wasn't watching what I was doing, but I could see the colors as I spread them across the paper. I heard Colin continue pacing outside, but I didn't turn to look at him. I continued to paint and ended up covering five pages with strange colors and scenes that were going through my mind. I was crying the entire time, but at this point, I figured there wasn't anything I could do to stop the tears, so I let them flow.

Another hour passed and I was literally going insane. I was thinking all different kinds of scenarios that could happen. I sat by the window and looked Colin dead in his face. I tried to read the emotions but he was good and didn't move a muscle. We stared at each other for what felt like hours until I noticed a flicker in the tress behind him. I though it was just an animal so I didn't think much of it.

Colin began to growl and I didn't know why because I wasn't doing anything I shouldn't be so there was no reason why he was getting so angry. He got out of his sitting position and began bounding towards the door. In the blink of an eye, Colin was on the ground gasping for air and I knew Aldo was close. I guess I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to use my senses fully, but now that I smelled the air, I could tell he was close. I turned my head and saw Aldo smiling at me only three feet away from my face. Before I could react, he grabbed my hair and slammed it against the window causing it to shatter. I felt the blood dripping down my face from where the glass cut my flesh, but I knew I had to stay focused so I could fight him. My strength wasn't as strong as a vampire's, but my speed was almost matched and that's how my uncles taught me to fight. I got into a position and he laughed at me.

"Are you going to fight?"

I didn't answer because I was trying to strategize my battle plans. I began crunching numbers in my head so that I could find a winning arrangement. It was amazing how fast I went through the information. Trigonometry to measure the angles of our soundings, physics to determine how to win against his strength, histories of Alexander and Napoleon to try and find out what they would do in this situation. Every little thing helped, but when it came down to brass tax, he was a vampire and I was only half. He charged me and pushed me out the window. While we were falling, to the ground, I flipped him so that I was on top and pushed him harder as he hit the dirt with a defending sound. The force slammed me into his chest and I heard my head crack but I shook it off even though it was throbbing like a bitch. He pushed me off and sent me flying into the side of the house. I left a huge dent in the brick and could feel them falling from above me. I picked up some of the bricks that fell loose and began throwing them at him. I knew they wouldn't hurt him, but I need to distract him so I could run to the safe house like Jacob said. This only lasted three minutes, and all the while, Colin was on the ground begging for air. There wasn't anything I could do for him and I was crying internally.

I knew that I had to leave Colin so I could run, but I wouldn't do that to him. I went to Colin's side and tried to pick him up, but his weight was too much and I couldn't lift him. Aldo ran into my side and pushed me off. I rolled into the forest and landed hard against a tree trunk. I heard Colin take a deep breath and knew he was free form his prison. Now I could run. But before I got onto my feet, Aldo was there with a tight grasp on my hair from behind. He lowered his head and licked my face like he used to do in the cellar.

"Get the hell off of me." I said through clinched teeth.

"Your too good to left go. Let's go see Maria."

He picked me up off the ground and slung me over his shoulder. He began to run through the forest and I saw the tress blur together as the we went quicker and quicker. I saw Colin try to keep up from behind, but I knew he wouldn't be able to.

After a short five minutes, I was thrown onto the frozen ground and I saw my red blood mix with the white snow. Aldo grabbed my hair again and pulled me up to a standing position. I could smell Colin get closer, but as soon as he was close enough, Aldo back handed him and sent Colin flying. He landed on the ground and I hoped he would get up, but there wasn't any movement.

"Silly pup." Aldo sneered. He turned back to me, " Alright Nessie, let's get this over with. Maria promised me your blood and I'm thirsty."

He pulled me into a valley that was positioned between two mountains and I could hear a river flowing in the distance, but I couldn't see it through my tears.

I could hear fighting and snarling from the fight but I crumbled when I heard my father's voice.

"Everybody stop! No one move."

I blinked the tears away so that I could see and took in the battlefield. There were fires roaring away in the distance and they were emanating a thick, purple smoke. I could see blood and fur everywhere meaning that some of the wolves were hurt. How many were dead? I saw limbs flailing on the ground and then I saw my family. All of them were looking at me with shocked eyes and I could feel the fear of the situation. Aldo pulled me closer to Maria and I saw her smile at me from across the field. Once we reached her, Aldo threw me hard on the ground and I felt my nose break as I hit the dirt. I lifted my head up and used my smell to pinpoint Jacob's scent. I starred and him and used all the strength I had left to try and open up the connection between our bodies. I don't think it worked, but I tried to pour out all the love I had for him in my heart, because I knew I was about to die.

Maria laughed, "I see you just can't keep safe little Nessie. That's ok, it will all be over soon."

She snapped her fingers and all the vampires from her side crossed the river and settled behind her. I felt the heat from a fire on my back and I knew one was close. Now that I could differentiate who was who, I saw that no one on our side was missing. Some of the wolves were limping and they had large gashes on their bodies, but at least they weren't dead. My family looked fine, but their clothes were ripped and they had dirt everywhere. Alice was helping Jasper reattach her arm and I could see Esme try to help Emmett pop in his shoulder and he was of course, acting like a big baby. It actually made me smile to see his antics while dealing with his mom. The Volturi were flawless and didn't anything out of order on their bodies. They actually looked bored. I was immediately brought back to reality when Gerard picked me up off the ground and put me in a headlock.

Jacob snarled and I could tell he was pissed. The rest of my family got into fighting positions, but I knew I could accomplish what was going through my mind if Gerard was holding me. He wasn't that much a fighter despite his size. I looked at daddy and laid out my plan. He nodded and spoke softly in Jasper's ear.

"It's taken me a whole year to find a way to kill you." Maria began, "I don't know why I didn't just think of this war thing earlier."

"This sure is easier than all that planning we were doing." Aldo laughed.

They continued to laugh, but I wasn't listening. I had to stay focused on my planning and I knew that I only had a limited amount of time to accomplish my goal.

"Now that I have you here, is there anything you want to say to your family?" Maria asked, but I stayed silent.

Gerard gripped me harder and I could almost feel the bones in my neck being crushed. I knew that I had to stay alert until my family was ready, so I tried to hold off as long as I could.

"I just want to tell them that I love them, but they already know that." I chocked.

Jacob was whining from across the river and I tried to tell him with my thoughts that I would be ok, but he didn't stop pacing.

"Well that's sweet, but we don't really have time for all that." Maria said.

She snapped her fingers again and Gerard took his arms from around me for one second and I knew it was my time to strike. I pushed out of his grasp and used my speed to dodge his arms. I pushed off the ground and flipped over his head onto his back. I got a firm grip on his head and pulled as hard as I could. There was a scream and a pop from the sound of his head being dislocated from his spine. I threw it into the fire before jumping to the ground and running towards the river. Before I even got to the bank, I felt a cold arm pull me back and my family went into super mode. Everyone crossed the river and began dismembering vampires at rapid speed. Jacob ran straight for Maria who was the one holding onto my neck and got his teeth around her leg before biting down. I heard it rip and she screamed in pain. I got hold of her hand and pulled until her entire arm came off. Jacob and I continued to rip her apart until daddy came and took over. She was snarling the entire time, but mama came over with a lighter and set her on fire.

Finally.

Maria was gone and I could breath safer.

I turned to smile at Jacob who was standing behind me, but it immediately fell when I saw Aldo grip his neck and twist. He fell to the ground and didn't move. Before I could blink, mama got hold of Aldo and ripped his head off.

I crumpled in daddy's arms before running to check if Jacob was ok. I cried the entire time daddy was trying to pull me off of him, but I wouldn't let go. I could hear a faint heartbeat and knew Jacob was alive, but how long would he stay that way. He had blood mixed in with his fur and I could feel some of his broken bones poking out of his skin. I screamed for Grandpa but he didn't come.

I rested my head in Jacob's fur and pushed him all my thoughts of how much I loved him before everything went black.


	31. Chapter 31

Why isn't he waking up?

Renesemee POV

I love all the reviews I've been getting. Keep it up.

It all belongs to SM

* * *

It had been three days of blackness and I could remember every sound and spoken word, but there weren't many. Although it was completely dark, I was fully aware of my soundings. I counted every second, noticed every slight change in air pressure and temperature. I heard every voice that flowed through the room, but the only one I wanted to hear, never came. I was conscious throughout it all and wanted so much to get up, but my body wouldn't respond. I couldn't move and it frustrated me that my muscles wouldn't do my biding. I could remember everything that happened: the way Jacob and I worked together to kill Maria, how I was so happy to finally be rid of her, my worry when I saw Aldo jump on Jacob's back, and finally, the sound of Jacob's bones cracking when his head was twisted.

I wanted someone to tell me that he was alright. I wanted to run into his warm arms and let him comfort me. I wanted his warm lips on mine, but I knew that would never happen. He was gone and somewhere in the back of my mind, I hoped I was too. I didn't know what the hell was happening to me but I didn't care. If Jacob wasn't here then I didn't ever want to come back to the light. I tried to force my soul to leave my body, but I didn't feel any different. But what if he _had _survived?

It was the third day of torture and I was ready for anything to happen. I needed to hear someone's voice so that I knew he was fine. I begged daddy with my thoughts to tell me that Jacob was going to survive, but no one came. I knew this had to stop, I had to wake up and I was going to try everything in my power to come back so I could see his face once again.

I used all my might and made my eyelids slide open. I didn't know where I was, but I knew I had to get up. I tried to move my legs, but didn't have any luck. I turned my head and felt the throbbing pain in my temple. I readjusted my eyes to the light and recognized one of Grandpa's medical books resting on his giant desk. I was in his office, which meant that I was being treated for something. I felt a massive migraine coming on, but I didn't care anymore, my only goal was Jacob. I pushed through the pain and didn't care about I felt. I forced my legs off to the side of the bed and yanked the IV out of my arm. I tried to stand up but immediately fell to the floor with a thud.

I heard a commotion downstairs and a second later, the door swung open and my entire family rushed to me side. Everyone was talking at once, but I didn't hear the one I wanted. The pain in my head was at its max, but I pushed through it as I raised my head to search the worried faces of my family. My mother took me into a cold embrace.

"Oh my god Renesemee, thank you for coming back to us. We were all so worried."

"Where is he?" I asked quietly.

"Let's not worry about that now, we have to get you back in bed." Daddy said.

He tried to pick me up but I pushed him away, "Where is he?" I said a little louder.

No one spoke and I was about to get seriously pissed. I could feel my anger dissipate as uncle Jasper used his power, but I still knew what I was mad about. Why wasn't anybody answering my question?

I stood up and wobbled before falling back onto the bed exhausted. I had obviously exhausted all my energy for the day, but I didn't care. I had to see him. I tried walking to the door, but only took two steps before I fell back over. Uncle Emmett was there before I could hit the floor, "Whoa there little missy, calm down. You can't move around too much. Carlisle says you need lots of rest."

"That's right Nessie, your body is way to fragile to be in motion right now." Grandpa said.

"Not until I see Jacob."

I went to the door with Emmett supporting me, but daddy was there before we could move. He picked me up before I could object, and laid me on the bed. Mama joined him and helped him hold me down while I was screaming for them to let me go. Daddy took off his belt and tied my arms to the bed. Uncle Jasper did the same to my other arm and I was confined to my hospital bed prison. I felt like a fucking mental patient and I cursed at daddy with my thoughts. Grandma came to reinsert my IV and I actually snapped at her but she continued to poke at my arm like it didn't affect her.

"Daddy, let me go right now!" I screamed.

"No Renesemee. Carlisle said that you are too sick to be walking around and I won't have you endangering yourself any further. Your going to stay in this bed until your grandfather says you can leave. Is that understood?" He said sternly.

"No! Let me go so I can see him. You have to tell me if he's ok." I was crying now and there was no way I could stop my tears.

Grandpa moved forward, "Renesemee listen to me, you are very sick right now and we're all lucky you've woken back up but things can go south very quickly if you don't get your rest. You have to calm down."

I stopped struggling because obviously I wasn't getting out of my restraints, but I kept my face as mean as I could. I turned to mama because I knew she couldn't lie to me, "Please, just tell me that he's ok and I'll do whatever I have to in order to get better, but I just have to know. I've been going crazy. Please mama."

She looked at daddy and sighed before turning back to me, "He's not awake yet baby, but Carlisle said that he's stable."

I looked at Grandpa with tears in my eyes, "What's wrong with him?"

"Essentially, he's in a coma. Every bone in his body was practically shattered, but he is healing…just slower than normal. I don't when he'll wake up but he has to much to fight for to not come back."

At this point, I was sobbing in buckets and I pleaded with someone to let me go. Daddy loosed his belt and Jasper did the same. I brought my arms to my chest and tried to push back the pain that was erupting in my heart, but nothing worked. In the background, I could hear my family leaving the room and I looked over to see Grandpa putting something in my IV. I tried to fight my eyelids, but the medicine was too strong and I slipped into darkness once more.

It was two days later when I finally opened my eyes again. I sat up in my bed and starred straight into my father's eyes with the look of death.

"Don't look at me that way Renesemee." He said.

I saw my mother standing against the opposite wall but I didn't look at her.

"How am I supposed to look at you? You tied me to a bed and wouldn't let me see him. I hate you and I don't ever want to speak to you again." I said coldly.

"I'm going to let that slide because your hurting, but I don't ever want to hear you speak to your father like that again." Mama said sternly from the corner. I knew not to argue with her because she would cross the room and slap me in a second so I just huffed and pouted.

"Why can't I see him?" I asked.

"If you would've have let me finish…I would have told you that you could. Carlisle says your all healed." Daddy sighed.

I felt bad for saying those mean things to him, but that was all secondary to the fact that I could now see Jacob. I didn't even think about my actions as I swung my legs over the bed and ripped the IV out again. Before I could reach the door, mama stopped me.

"Renesemee, he's still not awake. Don't push him too hard and don't touch him. His spine still isn't healed so any movement at all could cause more damage. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head and she moved to let me run out of the door. I went straight to his room, but stopped on the other side. I closed my eyes and listened. I could hear his heartbeat but I was nothing like I remembered; not strong, but erratic and faint. It sounded like it would go out at any minute and I didn't know how long it could hold up. I heard the beeping of the machines and his labored breathing.

I quietly pushed open the door and broke down when I saw his normally strong and healthy body, broken and battered in the bed. He had bruises everywhere and his body was laid in a weird position. I knew not to touch him, but I wanted to so badly. I lightly moved my feet forward and stopped when I reached his bed. He looked so peaceful and I prayed that he wasn't in pain, but I knew he was. I pulled up a chair and sat by his bedside for the rest of the day.

Grandpa would come in and give him quick check ups but no one else came through the door and I hoped no one would. The next three days were painful, but I never left his side. Grandpa said it was ok to touch him gently now so I place my hand in his and let my pictures flow. I showed him happier times back in Forks and let him know that he was loved. I pleaded with him to fight and told him to never give up because I couldn't live without him. I didn't sleep and never ate because I was afraid something might happen if I left his side. The Volturi had left the day before and the wolves were leaving tomorrow. They were all beat up, but none as bad as Jacob. Colin was the only one who was close and he had a fractured skull, but got slightly better as the days passed. All the wolves had now been healed and were worried about their Alpha, but Grandpa assured them that he would make a full recovery. They didn't know his poker face but I did. I could see the worry in his eyes when he lied to them and I could hear the strained sound of his voice when he tried to consol them. The truth was that Jacob was in very bad shape and he might not ever wake up.

"Baby, you've got to eat something." Mama said from the door.

"I can't. I'll just throw it back up." I replied gravely.

"Just try."

She handed me a piece of toast and I munched on it, but didn't feel it go down my throat.

"This is worse than the war he fought over me. At least then he was awake." She sighed.

"I remember the story. Seems like he's always fighting for something he shouldn't. I can't believe he would get himself in this situation."

"What does that mean?" She sat next to me and played with my hair.

"He shouldn't be in this bed. He shouldn't have fought for me like that. It wasn't his job to be in that battle." I cried.

"Do you think he would've stayed behind? You know Jake better than I do. Would he have let Maria stay alive when she was trying to hurt you?"

I shook my head "no". I knew that Jacob would have gone and fought no matter what anyone said because he thought it was the right thing to do. How could he think that when he was lying in a coma?

Mama got up from the seat and headed to the dresser where there was a big bowl.

"Nessie…I know I shouldn't ask you to do this, but you're the only one. I know it's painful to look at Jacob this way, but his wounds need to be cleaned and you're the only one he would let do it. He's too proud to let us touch him." She painfully smiled.

"Give it to me." I said and she handed me the bowl that contained warm water and a washcloth.

She left the room so that I could tend to Jacob. Grandpa said that he had a lot of internal problems and too much pressure would cause damage, so I tried to slow my movements. I put my shaking hand in the bowl and pulled out the washcloth before ringing it out. I started with his face and wiped away all the dirt. We hadn't had a chance to clean him yet because Grandpa was more worried about getting him stable. It had been nearly impossible to get him to phase and daddy said he used his last bit of energy to get back to human. That was why it was taking him so long to heal; my Jacob had nothing left in him.

I followed the lines of his sunken face and moved to his muscular neck. I didn't want to push too hard on his skin, but I loved the feel of his flesh again. I needed him like a drug and the past week had been total withdrawal. I wrung the washcloth out and began to wash him again. I went to his chest and moved slowly so I didn't jostle him too much. I felt his powerful muscles under my hand and longed to touch him more forcefully but controlled myself. I moved further down his body and hopped he wouldn't mind me going to his private area, but I didn't think he would so I washed him and didn't feel ashamed at all. I was happy and proud to care for my soldier because I knew he would do the same for me. He didn't like to appear weak especially in front of me. Jacob was a proud man and would kill me when he found out I was bathing him.

I went across his deep cuts and let my hand glide over his bruises lightly so that he wouldn't feel any pain. I finished his bath and looked in the bowl. It was once filled with clear water but was now murky with dirt and blood. I carried it into the bathroom and poured the contents down the sink. I went back to his bed and sat down to look at his face. I knew he was in pain, but the look on his face was peaceful. I placed my hand in his and pushed him more of my memories. After an hour of sitting, I decided that it might help if he heard my voice. I got one of his favorite books off of his shelf and began to read _In Cold Blood._ I got to chapter ten before I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with my hand in his and was slightly confused to see Grandpa Carlisle on Jacob's opposite side with a strained look on his face. I sat up in my chair but he didn't acknowledge me.

"How is everything going?" I asked after a minute of silence.

He didn't answer me, so I asked again with the same results.

"Grandpa, you're really scarring me. What's going on?"

Before he could answer, daddy came in the room, "Renesemee, you have to leave now." He said sternly.

"Wha…NO! I'm not going anywhere. What the hell's going on? Why isn't anyone answering my question?"

"Because this is a very serious situation and I need you to trust your grandfather. He is asking you to leave and you need to respect his wishes."

I looked at Grandpa and he was working frantically trying to re-stitch one of Jacob's wounds. He didn't say anything and I wasn't planning on leaving. Mama came into the room and looked at me with a pained face. It looked like she would be crying if she could.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Nessie, but you can't be in here for this." She said.

I was about to object, but uncle Emmett came in and grabbed the top of my arms to calm me down.

"Sorry Ness. Mama's orders." He lifted me over his shoulder and I screamed the entire time he was taking me downstairs. He sat me on the sofa and let me go. As soon as I was free, I jumped off of the couch to make my way back up to Jacob's room but was stopped by Rose who took me back to the family room.

"Why can't I know what's going on?" I screamed.

"Because Nessie, this is a very serious situation." Alice said from the corner, "You have to let Carlisle work."

"Tell me what's going on now!"

Grandma was the first one who spoke, "Sweetheart, Jacob is loosing a lot of blood right now and you have to let your grandfather do his job. He's doing all he can, but Jacob will die if you don't let him work."

The words seeped into my brain and I sunk to the couch to take them in. My Jacob was dying and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Jasper came to sit next to me while I pretty much hyperventilated into his shirt for the next hour. Jasper tried everything to help me stay calm but it didn't work. How could Jacob be dying? I always knew he might but I never thought I would be sitting in the living room while he was upstairs wasting away. He had always been the strong one and now he didn't have any strength to live anymore. I was going to loose Jacob.

I felt the air shift and heard Grandpa coming down the stairs. I lifted my head to look at his face, which actually looked tired. I stood so he could say something, but he didn't.

After another minute of silence, I couldn't take it anymore, "Please tell me he's going to be alright Grandpa."

"Follow me Renesemee."

We walked to his office and he went behind the desk to pull out some papers. I couldn't see what they were because the tears in my eyes blocked everything.

"I hate to tell you this Renesemee, but Jacob doesn't have that much longer."

I fell on the floor and started to hyperventilate again. Grandpa came to pick me up and set me in his big leather chair. After I calmed down, I was ready for him to continue.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" I asked through my tears.

He sighed and pushed the papers towards me. My eyes scanned the contents. I had read enough medical journals to know what Jacob needed and what I had to do. Without thinking, I signed the papers and stood from my chair.

"Renesemee, I have to warn you. The amount of blood that Jacob needs could be fatal if I draw it from you. If you…."

"I don't care." I interrupted him.

He nodded his head and left the room to get up. I knew enough about medicine to know that I might die from this. Jacob needed too much blood and the amount that was about to be drawn from me would kill a normal human girl of my size. Maybe I would be different?

I sat in Grandpa's office for ten minutes before I wanted to see Jacob again. I went to his room and walked in. Mama was crying into daddy's shoulder as Grandpa was explaining things to them. I went over and sat next to her chair on the floor to pull her into a hug.

"I'll be fine mama. Don't worry. Grandpa knows what he's doing." I tried to reassure her, but she just kept crying.

I turned to daddy who just nodded his head, "I understand why you're doing the Renesemee, but don't you think you should think about it a little more? There's so much to consider." His voice cracked.

"There isn't any time daddy. Jacob needs this and I can help him, so that's what I'm going to do."

He pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "We need you too Renesemee."

"I know daddy."

He kissed my forehead and let me go. I stood from the floor and looked at grandpa for guidance.

"Well then since everyone knows the risks, I need you to lay here and I will be administering the medication."

He pointed to another bed close to Jacob. I went to kiss Jacob's cheek and got in. Grandpa hooked me up to a machine that was also connected to Jake. It was really ironic that Jacob needs blood like a vampire. It was the substance that his enemies needed to survive and he was in a way, just like us. I closed my eyes to prepare myself for what was about to happen.

I felt the cold titanium enter my vein and the pull from the pump as it took my blood. I heard the blood slosh through the tubes and watched as the red liquid left my body and entered Jacob's. I was now on his right side and could see the giant gash that ran from his hip to his pec. It was messily dressed and I knew that Grandpa didn't have time to properly close it. It was bloody and raw and this was the same gash that made my Jacob loose so much of his strength. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay conscious for long because too much blood was leaving my body, but I tried. After fifteen seconds, I couldn't fight the darkness any longer.

This black was totally different from my first state of unconsciousness. I couldn't hear anything and felt absolutely nothing. I didn't know if I was alive or dead and didn't know how long I was there. I couldn't move and didn't feel anything from my surroundings. It was madness and I was essentially blind. I tired to dream so that I could pass the time, but it didn't work. I don't know how much time passed but after a long while, I was able to feel, not much, but it was a start.

The feeling began in my toes and slowly moved up my leg to my thigh. I still couldn't move any part of my body, but I could feel the cold air on my skin. Over the course of an immeasurable amount of time, the feeling was over my entire body and I knew that I had survived, but did Jacob?

I tried to make conscious thoughts to move parts of my body and was surprised when I felt my finger twitch in response. I could tell time again and for the next five hours, I worked on moving each part of my body. It was exhausting work, but it had to be done if I was going to climb out of the darkness. My eyes still wouldn't open, but I didn't need them, so I continued to move my body. My sense of smell came back and I took in Jacob's strong, masculine scent. It seemed fresher and not like the rotting flesh scent he had over the past week. I was almost done with my recovery, but I couldn't get over that last hurtle. I didn't know what it was, but something was holding me back from opening my eyes.

Sixteen hours later, and I still couldn't wake up. I was about to throw in the towel until I heard the voice that I longed to hear.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Jacob's low voice asked.

"She gave a lot of blood; more than I should have taken. It takes a long time to replenish." Some one's voice said, probably Grandpa's but I didn't care.

"Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid?" Jake whispered.

I felt his warm hand slip into mine and I knew that I could now come home.

With all the strength I could muster and forced my eyes open. The light from the window hurt my retinas, but I didn't care. I felt light headed, but turned my head to the side and saw Jacob's face for the first time in god knows how long.

He still looked sick and was the palest I had ever seen him. His normally smooth and tanned skin was littered with cuts but I could tell that they were healing. The gash on his right side was a light pink and didn't look as deep as it did before I passed out.

He smiled at me and I thought I was in heaven.

"Do you know how worried I've been this past week?" I asked him. My voice sounded strained from tiredness.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm here now." His voice sounded raspy and defeated, but it was still his voice.

I looked down at my body and noticed that the tubes were all gone. I tried to sit up and my head spun from the change in direction. I felt Grandpa's cold hands push me gently back onto the bed.

"No moving and that's an order for the both of you. Jacob, your spine still isn't healed and Nessie, your blood hasn't fully replenished. Bed rest for the both of you." He said sternly.

"Fine, but can you at least push the beds together?" Jacob asked.

Grandpa smiled and moved to the edge of my bed before pushing it closer to Jacob's. I heard him silently rush out of the door to leave us alone.

I felt whole as I looked into Jacob's eyes and saw the love they held.

"I thought I'd never see you again. Thank you for keeping your promise." I whispered trying to fight back tears.

"I told you I'd always come back." He smiled.

I wanted to kiss his lips but that might put him in more pain so I controlled my urges.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Nessie and thank you."

"For what?"

"You saved me…in more ways than you'll ever know and there isn't anyway I can repay you. You brought me back."

"I was happy to do it…no matter what the cost." I smiled, "Were you able to hear me when you were….uh…sleeping?" I asked timidly.

"No, but I saw the pictures." It looked like he was about to tear up.

"I just wanted to show you what you would leave behind." I was pretty much crying by now as well.

He took his finger and wiped away my tears.

The next day was pure bliss. Jacob was in pain the entire time, but I was just happy for him to be alive and responsive. He never let his face fall into anything lower than a grimace and he would never tell me how much it hurt, but I knew he was in torture. I was allowed to walk again after a couple hours and that's when the real battle began.

I always knew that Jacob was stubborn, but I had no idea. He couldn't move very much since his spine wasn't healed, but he insisted on doing everything himself. Every time he moved, he would be exhausted and could barely stand up without looking like he ran a marathon. He didn't want me to see him as a weakling and would fight me tooth and nail for every little thing. When Grandpa would come in to help Jacob with his physical therapy, Jake would make me leave the room and I couldn't even be near him when he tried to use the bathroom. Jacob was stubborn as hell and wouldn't let anyone besides Grandpa treat him. He was caught up on the whole "the man should take care of the woman" bullshit. This was another one of our arguments. He refused to let me fed him his lunch.

"Are you hurting?" I asked seriously while re-fluffing his pillows.

He didn't answer me but smiled. Jacob translation: _I hurt all over and it's so painful that I want to scream, but I would never tell you because I'm too proud_.

"Fine, don't answer me, but when I come back with lunch, I'm feeding you and I don't want to hear any whining."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Jacob, you can't even go to the bathroom by yourself let alone walk, so yeah you do need a babysitter."

"I won't let you take care of me. I can do it myself." His voice was getting annoyed because he knew I was right.

"We'll see Jacob." I smirked.

He huffed but was back to normal within the minute. I giggled and kissed his hot lips before walking downstairs to get his lunch.

At first, Grandpa wouldn't let me kiss Jacob because he thought it would cause too much damage if he moved, but Jake said he didn't care. After our first deep kiss, we couldn't get enough of each other and I took every opportunity I could to plant my lips on his. Jacob could turn his head, but was stopped from bending over or making grand movements, so we couldn't get as passionate as I would have liked, but I wasn't complaining with what I got.

I walked in the kitchen and was greeted by a happy Esme. Now that no one was in anymore danger, the family was back to its normal self. I didn't have to worry about my family being in danger and my only concern now, was getting Jacob back to his 100% self.

"Hello sweetheart. Is Jacob ready for lunch?" Grandma asked.

"I think so, but he's getting worse and worse every hour. Now, he won't even let me read to him because he thinks I'm trying to put a baby to sleep. That man will be the death of me."

She laughed, "You know he never likes to appear weak so this recovery period is going to be very hard on him not only physically but mentally. Just be patient with him sweetheart."

"I know, but can't he see I'm just trying to help?"

"Of course he can and that's why he's letting you care for him."

Alice glided through the room and hoped on the counter, "She's right Nessie. I went to go in yesterday to change his sheets and he tried to bite me. That dog tried to actually bite me. Can you believe that?"

"Yes I can. Jacob is crazy enough to actually do it." I smiled, "Sorry."

"Its no problem, Jasper's the same way and your father's even worse."

"The men in our family need a serious reality check." I said while I took the tray from Grandma and headed back upstairs.

Jacob was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. He smiled when I entered.

"What's for lunch today Nurse Ratched?"

"You think I'm as bad as her? I knew I shouldn't have let you watch _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest._" I laughed and sat lightly next to him, "Ok, we have lasagna and a salad."

His face fell, "Don't look at me like that Jacob, you have to eat your vegetables. I swear you're worse than a five year old. Open up."

He relented at first, but I guess the smell of the food was too much for him. He let me feed him his lunch and we talked throughout. I tried to make it feel like I wasn't caring for him because I knew he wouldn't let me continue if it was overtly obvious. After he was done eating, I could see that he was exhausted.

"Alright Jacob, time for a nap."

"A nap? Its only three." He complained.

"True, but you've had a long day and you look like hell. Come on; don't make this harder than it has to be. Please?" I put on my best pout and I saw his chest move when he sighed.

I had won once again.

"Alright fine, but when I wake up, I want a kiss that could possible kill me." He laughed.

"That's not funny Jacob." I scolded.

"Sure sure."

I read to him for three minutes before I heard his low snores and I knew he was fast asleep.

The next month went by in much the same fashion. Each day, Jacob got progressively better and he became more lenient with me caring for him. His physical therapy was going well and he could walk around for about an hour before he had to sit down for an hour to rest. Grandpa still wouldn't let him phase, but Jacob said he was fine. He was driving and even went to school one day, but that was too much for him and he had to withdraw due to medical problems. Grandpa said he could go back after the holidays. Because of the fight, we had missed Christmas and the New Year came without any celebration, but now that it was January, we could start fresh.

Even though I didn't want to, daddy forced me to go back to school. All I wanted to do was stay home and care for Jacob, but I knew I had to finish school, so I begrudgingly went.

By February, Jacob was back to his old self. He could walk and run at his normal speed and even ran to Canada for a weekend just to prove that he could. I always smiled when I saw how well he was doing and loved how hard he fought to get back to normal. After the first month, Jacob wouldn't accept light pecks on the lips so I had to get more creative in order to get my fill. We slowly progressed to more sensual forms of uh…communication and we were back to our regular interactions.

My life was back to normal; no more Maria, no more threats, and no more nightmares. Jacob was back and I could finally live without any distractions; all was perfect.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's note Two

The story's not done yet. I have about more chapters so don't give up. Some people have been asking me if there's more and there definitely is.

I will update shortly

Thanks


	33. Chapter 33

South Beach

Jacob's POV

A fun chapter with a double dose of jealousy and something special for Shell Hell :) I wasn't even going to write it this way but I was so happy about your reiview that I couldn't deny you. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Nessie's Swim Suit:

.?BRANCH=24~217~&storeid=0&ProductDisplayID=8552&sale=1

It all belongs to SM

* * *

I was lying in my bed with my beautiful Nessie already fast asleep. It had been two months since the battle and besides the slight pain in my lower back everything was perfect.

Those first couple of weeks had been tough. I was awake and responsive, but that was about it. I was literally wasting away and could feel my muscles begin to go weaker from lack of use. Blondie was actually the one who told me to stop being a pussy and made me to push through the pain. Doc made me try physical therapy, which hurt like a bitch, but I did it. I would never let Nessie stay in the room with me because I didn't want her to see me that way.

I knew that she hated to see me in pain and I wouldn't put her through watching me suffer. I also couldn't stand for her to take care of me. I'm not a womanizer or anything, but my pride got in the way and I couldn't get over the fact that _she_ was taking care of _me._ It should have been the other way around, but Nessie was just as stubborn as I was and wouldn't even let me move a toe without her permission.

Through all the pain I suffered those first few weeks, I didn't complain once because as long as I was alive, that was all that mattered. I almost went into a panic attack when I woke up and the first thing I saw was Nessie lying still in a hospital bed next to me, but Edward was there before I started my hysterics. When he told me what she did for me, I didn't know what to think. I was mad at her for doing something so stupid and risking her life yet I was grateful that she would give up her blood without any reservations. I waited for her to wake up for two and half days and they were the worst of my entire life. I couldn't get over the thought that I had caused this and if I was strong enough to heal on my own, she wouldn't have had to give up her blood for me. If she died, I didn't think I would be able to forgive myself.

Luckily, I didn't have to make plans for her funeral and when I saw her brown eyes for the first time, it was like I was in heaven. She had come back to me and everything was fine.

It was now early February and I was finally able to live a normal life with Nessie. I was in school and Dartmouth welcomed me back with open arms after a generous donation from Carlisle. I was able to drive again and didn't even get tired from a full day of work. I was back to my old self. It felt strange to be in the normal world after what we went through, but I knew that this wouldn't be the last time we would have to deal with the supernatural fucking up our lives,. I had to just live in the moment and not think about it.

I could see the light of the morning begin to make its way through my giant window and I could feel Nessie's warm body snuggle up closer to mine. I kissed her forehead to let her know that it was time to wake up. She didn't move but I knew she was awake. I tickled her stomach and she giggled her bell-like laugh.

"Jacob stop it…ok ok…I'm getting up." She sat up in the bed and I saw the way her tight shirt clung to her perfect chest.

It was getting harder and harder to not think about her that way and I didn't know how much longer I could last. No that's not true….I knew exactly how long I had to wait… one year, and three months. Damn it.

"I don't even know why daddy makes us go to school. Its not like we really _need_ to learn anything." She sighed.

"Well maybe not you, but I need to finish my business classes so I can get this garage going." I sat up next to her and brought her lips to mine for a short good morning kiss. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Hmmm, well I guess if you can go then so can I." She giggled.

"Good. Now go get dressed. I'll see you downstairs." She kissed me again and got off the bed to head to her room.

I got in the shower and let the warm water run over my muscles. It was the morning so my back was killing me, but I knew it would get better as the day progressed. After I was done washing my body, I put on some boxers and opened my door slightly.

"Alice, can you come in here?" I whispered.

Two seconds later, a bubbly pixie glided through my door with a pair of baber's sheers. I swear she can see me in her visions. I know she's not _that_ good.

"Edward told me what you wanted and here I am." She smiled.

I sighed, "Let's get this over with."

"Sit doggie. This is going to be the best one yet."

I sat on the sofa in front of my bed and she began frantically cutting my hair, which had gotten way too long. I knew Nessie liked it short so that's why I always cut it every couple of months.

"I don't think Nessie will like it that I'm in your room with you just in boxers." Alice said after a minute of silence.

"Good thing she's not a jealous girlfriend." I smirked.

"I sure as hell am." I heard Nessie's voice from the door, but I knew she wasn't mad. It was just Alice.

I looked up and saw her in some tight white jeans that almost made me die from the way they showed off her thighs. I didn't know how Edward let her walk out of the house dressed in those but I liked it, just for my eyes only though. She had on a simple, pink T-shirt, but on her it looked like it just came off of the runway. She had on a black leather coat and her hair was down in its natural loose curls. Her feet were in some black leather Louboutins, which I bought her and I could see the light shinning off of her lip-gloss. She looked perfect…as usual.

"Ok…I'm done." Alice said and jumped off of my bed.

I went to the mirror and looked at myself. I had to admit, it was good, but I'd never tell Alice that or she would demand me to get haircuts once a week.

"Thanks shortie." I kissed her cheek and went into the closet to get dressed. When I came out, I turned to Nessie, "How do I look?"

She shrugged, "Ok I guess. Nothing spectacular."

"Oh really?" I moved closer and waited for her to answer, but instead she crushed her lips to mine with such fervor, I thought I'd pass out from the passion. She licked my lips and went straight for the back of my throat with her tongue. Ever since she woke up all those months ago, each kiss was so much more passionate than the last. We didn't take anything for granted, because we both knew how it felt to loose the love of your life, so we didn't hold anything back.

After five minutes of breathless kissing, I had to set her back down. I rested my forehead on hers so that I could take in some oxygen. She smiled and took my hand to lead me downstairs for breakfast.

The rest of the day went by in a normal way and I loved the fact that I could live a human life without any of the distractions of the supernatural. I sat in my business class and took vigorous notes. The preparation for my garage was coming along nicely and I had a detailed plan to get myself up and running. The whole family was on board with it and I planned on opening up by this time next year. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a light tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a young girl looking at me.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you knew the date?"

I looked at my phone, "Uh….yeah…it's the 10th of February." I said politely.

"Thank you."

The class ended and I don't know why, but I couldn't help but think that something important was coming up. It took me three more classes to figure out what it was.

Shit on a stick.

How could I forget? Me and Nessie's anniversary was on Friday, two days away. She would kill me if I forgot, but maybe I got a reprieve since I was practically bed ridden for two months…not likely. Our relationship was going on two years and I couldn't believe that we made it work that long considering all the bullshit we've had to put up with.

I spent the rest of the day figuring out what I was going to do for her. I had promised to take her somewhere down south after we handled Maria and I knew exactly what I wanted to do. As soon as my last class got out, I called Edward to make the plans.

_Jacob, how can I help you today?_

"Hey Edward, I was wondering if you could help me make some travel plans for Nessie and I?" I asked while driving down the highway.

_Oh? And where are you two going?_

"I told her that we would go to a beach a couple months ago, but we got bogged down with all my recovery and shit, so I want to take her for our anniversary."

He laughed on the other end, _I was wondering if you were going to remember. I guess Jasper wins the bet. _

"You bet against me? How could you Edward?" I said in mock shock.

_Yeah yeah. Where do I need to make the travel arrangements for and when?_

"Miami. I was thinking that maybe we could leave tomorrow and get back Sunday? That should be a nice break. What do you think?"

_Sounds good to me. Alice is already getting in the car to go shopping. _

"Alright, well tell her to not go crazy. I'll be home in a little bit. Don't tell Nessie yet."

_Well then you better get home before she does. Bye Jacob. _

I shut the phone and stepped on the gas so I could rush home before Edward or Alice had a chance to tell her. I pulled into the drive and got out to wait on the step. Two minutes later, I heard the thunderous roar of her Hummer coming from the left side of the house. When she saw me, her face lit up and I'm sure mine did too.

She jumped out of the car and ran into my arms. It always warmed my heart that she needed me as much as I needed her. We kissed for a couple of minutes before I set her back down on the step. In her heels, she came up to my shoulder, but I could still smell the sweetness of her breath as it wafted in my face. I had to focus on something else so that I didn't take her lips again.

"So Ness…you remember before the whole Maria situation, I made you a promise?"

"Yeah…to not die. Accomplished." She giggled.

"Something else…."

Her face turned up in confusion and I knew she wouldn't remember it because she had too much on her mind at the time.

"I told you that I would take you to a beach where we would relax and lay in the sun. You remember?"

Her face lit up, "Oh my god Jacob. Where are we going?" She was jumping up and down and I felt like a father trying to control his child on Christmas morning.

"Well I was thinking that Friday is our anniversary and maybe we could go to Miami for the weekend; just you and me. How does that sound?"

She screamed and jumped into my arms before placing sweet kisses on my face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh god, I've got so much to do." She got out of my arms and went inside, "Alice, we have to go shopping!" She screamed.

"She's already in the car sweetheart." Bella said from the couch in the family room.

"Oh ok…I'll be back later." She kissed my lips then headed to the garage. I watched her drive off with Alice in the Porsche and went back inside to get on my computer. I wanted to see what the hell someone did in Miami.

I spent the rest of the afternoon checking out what South Beach had to offer and was surprised that it wasn't just a stupid tourist trap that I thought it would be. I didn't want to plan anything just in case Nessie wanted to stay in the hotel all weekend, but I made a list so I could be prepared.

For the next two days, Nessie was going crazy. She had made her own list of things she wanted to do and mine was thrown out of the window. I didn't really care as long as we stayed together. All our bags were packed and the reservations were made. We were sitting on the plane waiting to take off and she could barley stay in her seat.

"Babe, you've got to calm down." I laughed.

"I can't. Do you realize that this is our first trip together…alone?" She smirked.

"We won't be doing anything that you're thinking Nessie so just stop those thoughts right now." I had to force the words out of my mouth because my body wanted to do something else.

"Just trying my luck." She giggled, "But even without sex, there's tons to do in Miami and you might change your mind about the no sex thing once you see the bathing suits Aunt Alice bought me."

Damn Alice. That vamp is trying to kill me.

"Ok just don't wear anything that makes me have to kill someone." I laughed and kissed her.

The plane took off and I fell asleep as soon as we were in the air. A couple hours later, I felt her hands pushing on my shoulder.

"Jacob Black! Wake up right now. We're here. Come on Jacob."

I opened my eyes and saw her smiling in my face, "Damn Jake. I bet you could sleep through a hurricane." She laughed.

"I have before so don't joke about that."

"Sure sure. Come on, the plane's already emptied."

We got up from our seats and I got our bags out of the overhead compartment before making our way out of the plane. I had never been anywhere south of Washington D.C. so this was a _big_ difference. I could already feel the humidity seeping into my skin and regretted wearing clothing because it felt like I was being cooked. I already had a body temperature of 108 so when you add that to an outside temperature of 100, its not pleasant.

After we got our luggage from baggage claim, I took her hand and led her to the doors where our town car was waiting to take us to the hotel.

"Wow. Jacob did you plan all this?" Nessie said in awe as we pulled up to the Fontainebleau on Miami Beach.

"Yup…with help of your dad of course." I smiled.

The driver got our bags and I pulled Nessie to the front desk. The lobby was huge and modern. I thought I had seen all the lavishness that being a Cullen had to offer, but this was extravagant to the max. There was a white and black, checkered, marbled floor and it was reflecting the lights from the giant crystal chandeliers hanging from the sky. It had modern furniture and giant windows that were open to let the cool, ocean breeze flow through the area. There were families milling around and businessman running to meetings. I could see the restaurant off to the side and my stomach growled in response to the delicious smells coming out of the door.

Nessie giggled and pulled me to the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Fontainebleau Miami. We are here to serve your every need. How may I help you today?" The bubbly receptionist asked. She reminded me of a robot.

"Yes, we have a reservation under Black." Nessie said.

The receptionist typed furiously on the keyboard and it seemed that she was in a race with the person next to her. After a minute she printed out a card key, "Here you go Mrs. Black, your room is on the 30th floor and you will be staying in the Tresor Oceanview One room suite. Its one of our best, your husband did well in booking it. The bell hop already took your bags up to the room so there shouldn't be any problem." She smiled and I almost fell over from the look on Nessie's face.

It looked like she was about to scream from happiness and I hoped we could make it up to the room before she did anything crazy, but I knew how she felt. It always made me happy when people thought we were married. Essentially we were, but it wasn't official and that was the only caveat.

"Thank You." I replied because Nessie's mouth was hanging open. I pulled her to the elevator. We got in and I turned to her, "That was…."

"Amazing. She called me Mrs. Black. Do you know how good that sounds? She called you my husband. Oh. My. God." She stuttered.

"It sounded good to me." I laughed.

She lunged at me and took my lips in hers for a heated kiss. She licked my bottom lip and I opened to let her tongue graze along the roof of my mouth. I shuttered from the soft feel of her tongue as it swept through my mouth and explored every nook. I breathlessly pulled away and set her back down because we were at our floor and the door was about to close. I stuck my foot out so we wouldn't be trapped in the elevator, but to be honest, I wouldn't mind.

I took her hand and led her down the hall to our room. She stuck the key in and I pushed the heavy door open to see a brightly lit room that overlooked Miami Beach. We were on the 30th floor and had huge window so we had a sweeping view of the beach below and the Atlantic Ocean as it went forever into the horizon. The sun was shinning and I could already tell what Nessie wanted to do. She jumped up and down and went to her suitcase to pull out her swimsuit. I knew I had to eat first or I might pass out.

"Ness, before we go to the beach, can we eat at the restaurant first? I'm starving."

"Oh…of course Jacob. I'll put something on to cover my bathing suit up."

She went into the bathroom to change, but I stayed to look around at the room. It was actually more of an apartment because it had everything you could ever need. I went into the kitchen on the left and saw new stainless steel appliances and a huge fridge that was already stocked with things we liked. I went to the bedroom and saw a plush white bed that looked clean and crisp. The sitting room had couches and chairs and a huge flat screen mounted on the wall. I went out to the balcony and saw that it wrapped all the way around the building, but our section connected the three rooms of our suite. It also had large couches where I could see Nessie and I sitting to enjoy the breeze.

I heard the bathroom door open and turned around to see Nessie looking too sexy as usual, in a pair of tattered short shorts and a button up white shirt. I could see the color from her bathing suit underneath, but I tried not to look so I wouldn't be too distracted. She had on a pair of blue Polo shoes, which made me laugh. When Emmett bought them for her, she said she'd never wear them but I guess she found a reason to. She didn't like to wear sandals, I don't know why, but whenever we went to the beach in LaPush, she either had on heels or a pair of sneakers, which I didn't even know she owned.

"Aren't you going to change?" She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I already am. Got on my shorts, shoes, and shirt. That's all I need."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, boys don't need bathing suits." She giggled.

"Just one of the advantages of being male."

"Sure sure." She replied.

We walked out of the room and I remembered to take the key so we wouldn't be locked out. We went back down to the lobby and I took Nessie's hand as I led her to the restaurant I saw when we came in. The hostess seated us in a booth and we waited for our waiter. As soon as I saw him, I knew he was going to be a pain in the ass. He looked like a high school kid who had an arrogant personality and could probably get any girl he wanted. He slinked up to our table and smiled when he saw Nessie.

"Why hello. Welcome to Gotham Steak. Can I start you off with a drink?"

I didn't think Nessie was naïve but she had to notice the way the waiter, named Brain, was talking to her throughout the next ten minutes. I tried to keep my cool, but it was hard. He was laughing at her like he knew her and talked way too much in his stupid puberty voice. I thought I could control myself, but when he touched her arm, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Brian." I snapped, "Don't you have some other tables to wait on?"

"Not really, I got off five minutes ago."

"Well I think you need to leave because I'm trying to have a nice lunch with my girlfriend but your fucking it up, so leave."

I felt my leg start to shake and Nessie must have as well because I could feel her foot make its my up to my thigh trying to sooth me.

"Oh dude, no problem my bad. Let me just give you my number so you can call me later to hang out."

What the hell was wrong with this dude?

He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down his number. I reached out my hand to get it, but he gave it to Nessie instead. His hand lingered a little to long for me and I softly growled. He didn't notice and walked back to the kitchen. I took the paper from Nessie and burned it on the candle that was on our table. When the paper was ash, I let out a deep breath and leaned back in my booth. I looked Nessie who had her eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wondering why you were about to start a bonfire over a stupid number."

"Oh please, he would've dragged you out of here if I hadn't shut him up."

"And do you think I would've let him?" She asked.

I didn't say anything.

"I always have to prove it to you." She sighed under her breath and I immediately felt like shit.

We already had enough trouble convincing others that we belonged together and she shouldn't have to prove anything to me, but that's what she always ended up doing.

I calmed myself down before speaking, "Ness…I didn't mean to…"

"I know Jacob. Your just possessive and I love that about you. Its what makes Jacob Black, Jacob Black." She smiled, but I knew behind it was pain.

I didn't want to start an argument, especially on our trip so I stayed quiet while we ate lunch. By the time we got outside, things were back to normal. I took her hand and we walked the five minutes to the beach. When we got to a spot Nessie liked, I sat in the white sand and pulled her onto my lap.

"So…this is your weekend, what's first?" I asked while kissing her neck.

"Hmmmm…well of course there's shopping along the strip, but that's much later. I want to go to a couple clubs, and stay in the sun, but besides that….I don't care." She giggled.

"Really? There isn't anything else you want to do?"

"Nope."

I was about to say something else, but my mind went completely blank when Nessie started unbuttoning her shirt. I could feel the fire in my stomach begin to start and when she pulled off her shirt completely, I growled a low sound that erupted from my throat involuntarily. She noticed and then it became her own little strip tease.

I could barely concentrate as I let my eyes roam her perfectly toned body. The top of the black bikini had triangle cups that hardly covered her breasts. It tied behind her neck and had two silver rings that were placed along the right spaghetti strap. As the shirt fell to the ground, I didn't know if I could breathe anymore because I knew what was coming next and I didn't know how I could control my body in public with her looking so damn sexy. She smirked and began taking off her short shorts to reveal a tiny black pair of underwear style bottoms. They were the same color black as the top and had the same silver rings that held the two skimpy pieces of fabric together at her hips. Her hair was flowing down in loose curls and she was seriously, the hottest thing I had ever seen ever.

I didn't even notice she was done undressing, when she spoke, "Jacob you're embarrassing yourself." She giggled.

"I…uh…go…sh….damn it Nessie." I stuttered and I probably sounded like a cartoon character.

"Well you can thank Aunt Alice for this Victoria Secret number."

"Or…I can thank Bella and Edward for your perfect genes." I smiled regaining my composure.

I began to pull off my shirt and noticed that she was ogling at me.

"Aren't you glad you have a smoking hot boyfriend?" I asked when I was done undressing.

"You're not too bad." She said.

I lunged at her and threw her over my shoulder. I ran into the crystal blue water and we both laughed as I plunged deeper into the ocean. We splashed and played for the next hour and I didn't know how I kept my mind focused when she climbed back onto the beach soaking wet, but I did. Maybe I have more self-control than I thought?

We laid in the sand panting for five minutes before she sat up, "You thirsty?'

"Sure. Whatcha got?" I asked while propping myself up on my elbow.

"I was going to go down to that shack to get something. What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Ok"

I watched as she ran to the shack about fifty feet away and laid back in the sand to soak up the sun. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of the salty air. I caught another scent that definitely wasn't Nessie, but too close to be anyone else. I opened one eye and had to squint in the sunlight, but I could distinctively see a female body. I sat up to get a better look at whoever the hell it was that disrupted my naptime.

"Uh….hi" I said as I looked at the girl who was standing proud to my right. She had blonde hair and looked like she just jumped out of a Baywatch ad.

Please don't talk to me, I thought in my head because I knew that if she was here when Nessie got back, there would be hell to pay.

"Hi…my friends and I were just hanging out and we saw that you were lonely so we wanted to invite you over." She said suggestively.

"Uh…no. I'm here with my girlfriend, but thanks."

"Are you sure because I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

" I actually think she would." I said awkwadlry.

"We'll see." The girl sat next to me on the sand and I tried to scoot over but she followed my lead and came closer.

"So…I can tell your not from Miami…" She said.

"Uh…no…Vermont."

"Really? That's cool. Lots of skiing I hear."

"Yeah…I really think you should leave. I'm not trying to be rude but you have to go." I said forcefully.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." All my efforts didn't work and the girl sat with me for the next five minutes. I prayed that Nessie wouldn't kill us both.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and you pick up the first piece of trash that blows through." I heard Nessie say from behind me. I thought her face would look pissed, but she smiled politely, which was even scarier.

"You must be the girlfriend?" The girl said.

"Yes and I don't understand while you're still standing here." Nessie replied.

"Just thought I'd try and steal your boyfriend." She laughed, but neither of us said a word.

The girl stood up and stayed there for a minute more and seemed at a loss of what to do.

"Did you not hear me? Leave!" Nessie said more forcefully.

"Alright alright, don't need to be a bitch." The girl said under her breath and ran back down to her friends.

I didn't know what to do because I wasn't to blame in this situation but I knew Nessie had to be mad at someone.

She sighed and sat back in the sand with me. She threw me a bottled water and began drinking hers without saying a word. I let her continue for a couple of minutes before I tried to say anything, "Nessie, you know I didn't invite her over here right?"

She didn't say anything.

"Ness. Come on. You can't be mad a me." I tried again.

"I'm not Jacob, I just don't like it when sluts try to steal you. It cheapens what we have. Who do they think they are?" She said angrily.

I moved closer to her and began kissing her neck. This was her automatic release button and it diffused any tense situation. After a couple of kisses, I heard her moan my name and knew I had dodged another bullet.

We watched the sun go down before heading back to the hotel. Once we got in the room, she began to bounce around again and I knew what she wanted.

"Go change." I said before she even had time to ask.

"Oh thank you thank you. There's this really cool looking club about ten minutes from here. Let me get something on and then we can go."

She kissed my lips and went into the bedroom. I decided to change as well because I knew that whatever Nessie came our in would look super hot. I put on some black pants and a light blue button down shirt. I slipped on some black loafers and made sure my hair was alright before sitting down on the couch to wait.

I was on the sofa for five minutes before I heard something fall over in the bedroom. I jumped up and went to the door.

"Baby, you all right?"

There was another commotion on the other side and I knocked again.

"Uh…Jacob. Could you come in here for a minute? I kinda need some help." I heard her say.

I gently opened the door and saw Nessie bare chested but covering herself up. She had on some lace panties and I could feel my hardness begin to throb in my pants. I almost had a heart attack from her sexiness, but I could smell blood and that brought me back. I began to search her body with my eyes for a wound.

I stepped closer when I didn't see anything, "Nessie...what happened?"

"I…uh…tripped on the bed and cut myself on the end. It's really embarrassing, but I couldn't find the first aid kit." She shyly smiled.

I laughed because she had no idea how much like her mother she was. Nessie was the most graceful being I had ever met, but whenever she got too excited, all her eloquence went out the window.

I went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit that I knew was under the sink. I came back in the room and saw Nessie sitting on the bed still topless. She had a shirt covering up, but she didn't put it on. I made myself focus on her safety before I moved on to other endeavors.

I sat next to her on the bed, "Show me where you cut yourself."

She twisted her leg and I saw a bloody gash on the back of her calf. Luckily, it wasn't deep so I knew it wouldn't need stitches. I lifted her leg and place it on my thigh. I tried not to watch as her panties shifted slightly, but I couldn't help myself.

She noticed, "I can put some clothes on if that helps?"

"NO!" I said a little too loudly and blushed when I realized I sounded perverted.

I smiled and began cleaning her wound. She didn't complain once as I put the rubbing alcohol into the cut to disinfect it; she'd been through worse. After I placed a bandage over the cut, I put her leg back on the ground and closed the kit. I went to get off the bed but she grabbed my arm.

"I don't want to go out anymore."

"Oh ok…I guess? I thought you really wanted to go?" I asked surprised.

Nessie loved to go out to clubs and meet all the people. I was a little more apprehensive because I saw the way guys looked at her and it pissed me off, but i tried to take her as much as i could.

"I want to stay here…with you." She smirked and began making her way over to my side of the bed while still covering herself up.

She shifted into my lap and straddled my waist.

I knew what she wanted. Shit motherfucker she was so damn sexy. God please give me the strength to resist her.

I had never done this before. Usually our make out sessions were great but we always had some form of clothing on. This time, if we continued where I knew she wanted to go, she would be completely topless and I didn't know how I would handle that.

She put her hand on my chest and lightly pushed me against the bed. My feet were hanging off the end and I didn't know what to do with my hands so I left them at my side. She brought her head down to mine and began licking my lips. She was teasing me and I was about to loose it. My mouth was already open and I was just begging for her to thrust her tongue down my throat but she kept her kisses to my neck. She came back up to my face and let her tongue glide along my ear lobe. I couldn't take it anymore and put my hand on the back of her neck to bring her to my mouth. I let her sweet taste envelope my lips and they moved as one for the next two minutes. The fire was going strong and I knew we would have to stop soon, but I couldn't do it. She pulled back from my face sat straight up with her legs still on opposite sides of my waist. I left my hands on her hips and waited for whatever she was going to do. She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I was lost in ecstasy. She let her shirt slip from her grasp. I growled lightly when I saw her perfectly, taught breasts standing proudly in front of my. Her hair was down and was hanging own to her waist.

She bent back down and kissed my lips passionately for another minute. I felt her breast rub up against my chest and I moaned as she rolled her hips into mine. I didn't know what to do so I just let her lead. I felt her lips pull into a smirk and she took my right hand and brought it to her left breast. I knew what she wanted and lightly kneaded the flesh. I flicked her nipple and felt it harden under my touch. I growled again and gave her other breast the same amount of attention. She began to kiss down my neck and started unbuttoning my shirt as she slid further down my body. My hardness became increasingly more painful in my pants, but I let it grow without shame. She took my shirt off and kissed all over my torso and stomach.

I was in a complete haze of enjoyment and didn't even notice what was happening until I smelled something sweet...too sweet. As Nessie rested her hips on my waist, I felt something wet against my skin and I knew exactly what was happening. That had never happened before. We had never gone into such a passion that she became physically aroused like that. _I_ was the one trying to control my body all the time, but this was something I had never thought of experiencing. I didn't know what I should do.

She pulled back from kissing me and shyly smiled, "I'm sorry if it bothers you. I can't control it."

"No…its fine." In actuality, it was fucking hot. Just to know that I had the same affect on her that she had on me was enough to make Little Jake shoot straight up. She had no idea how much I wanted to touch her…there, but I knew that would be inappropriate.

She pulled back completely and rested back on the headboard. She didn't seem ashamed that she wasn't covered so I wasn't complaining. I sat up and looked at her face.

"What's wrong baby? Was that too much for you?" I asked, "I didn't mean…"

"No Jacob no, it was fine. I just….I…"

"What?"

"I'm not going to lie, I want more Jacob. You don't know how much your touch affects me and to be here with you…like this…there's just so much emotions running through me and I don't know how to control myself." She started to stutter so I knew I had to calm her down. I got next to her on the bed and pulled her into my arms.

"Ness…you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

" I know that Jacob, but I _do_ want to do things with you, but I know we have to wait."

"Baby, if there was anything I could do I would, but we can't until we're married; not only for moral reasons, but also for medical reasons. I am _way_ too strong to be lost in passion with you. I could seriously hurt you and I can't do that. I _won't _hurt you. We have to talk to your Grandfather before we move any further and you know that."

I kissed her forehead. "I know Jacob, but I need something. It gets too…nevermind."

She tired to get off the bed, but I held her closer to me while I thought. There was something I could do for her, but I had no idea how. It was easier with guys because we had….better equipment to handle our needs, but with girls, there were certain complications. I tried to sift through all my years of high school gossip to try and figure out what to do, but then a thought occurred to me: Nessie and I were meant for each other so everything should come natural, I had to just follow my instincts.

Without saying a word, I moved her out of my arms and laid her down on the bed.

"Jacob, what are you doing?"

"Just relax. I promise I won't hurt you."

She nodded her head and I got on top of her, but kept my weight supported on my elbows. I kissed her gently and she responded by taking my lips in hers. Her hands went into my hair and pulled tightly, which made me go crazy. I let my hands roam over her body and it felt like silk under my touch. I put my hand on her knee and began to move it up to her thigh and lightly squeezed the skin. She moaned in my mouth and I moved further up and placed my hand on her hip before moving it towards the center of her legs. Before I could even touch her…_there_, she arched her back into my hand and I felt her heated wetness in my palm.

I thought I was the one teaching, but she just took control of the situation. Good thing, because I was about to go insane from the touching and heavy petting. I didn't know what to do with her panties, but I had to admit that they were in the way. She seemed to understand the predicament and took her hand down to her hip. I heard a rip and looked down to see her lying completely naked under me. My hardness was at full max and was pressing up against her thigh, but she didn't seem to mind so I pushed harder between her legs and she moaned in response. She lightly took my hand and started to slide it down her stomach and ended at the entrance between her legs. Our breathing was labored and I didn't know what to do next.

"Do you want to or should I?" She asked with a smirk.

"I can do it." I replied.

She let go of my hand and rested back into the pillows. I moved so that I was situated further down her body.

I took a deep breath and lightly slid one finger into her wet entrance. She gasped and I quickly pulled out.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked seriously.

It took her a while to respond, "Keep going."

I smiled and reentered her. She gasped again as I pushed in and out with my finger. She moaned my name and I added a finger. I saw her eyes roll back in her head and felt proud that I could do that to her. She was so tight and I could fell the tension she was talking about. I thought I knew what heaven was, but this totally surpassed anything I could have imagined. I could feel her walls clenching my fingers and contracting with every thrust. The wolf in me was about to erupt and her moans were throwing me further into ecstasy. I was supposed to be helping her, but in turn, she was doing a hell of a lot for me. I watched as my touches made her writhe on the bed and her hands were gripping to the sheets so hard that they were tearing under her nails.

I didn't want to push too hard because I could hurt her so I kept my two fingers moving in and out for five minutes before I felt her arch hard into my hand before shuttering. She twitched on the bed one last time and collapsed back down onto the sheets. I knew I had accomplished my goal and pulled out completly. My fingers were wet, but I didn't care because it was _her_ wetness. I had just witnessed the sexiest thing in my life. I didn't even realize I had come too but when I brought my mind back to reality, I could feel the wet dribbles going down my leg.

She didn't speak one word for a full five minutes and i thought i killed her. Damn. She continued to breath harshly, but looked down at me with a smile.

"Damn wolf. I didn't know you were so...experienced."

I moved my body up next to hers and she snuggled into my chest. She placed kiss over my pecks and her hot breath felt amazing.

"I hope I'm the only one you've done that for or I'm going to be pissed." She said seriously.

"You're the only one." I kissed her forehead, "Did it help?"

"I feel numb all over, but it's a good kind of numb…kinda like I'm flying. That was…amazing" She kissed my lips, "Thank you Alpha. You always know what to do."

I kissed her again before pulling back, "Well happy anniversary." I looked down at her naked body and felt the wolf begin to emerge again.

"Nessie, you've got to put some clothes on. I can't control myself for too much longer."

She laughed and got off of the bed to head to her suitcase.

I laid back against the pillows and let her dress in privacy. When she was done, she climbed back into my arms and we fell asleep within the next half hour.

Needless to say, we didn't make it to the club that night, but we spent the rest of the trip going out and doing things I had only read about in sports magazines. Although I told her it wasn't necessary, Nessie thought that she should repay me for the service I gave her on our first night. Anything I wanted to do, she was game for, so we spent our time in Miami on jet skis and parasailing over the beach. I took her to clubs and our last night was spent shopping for shoes.

We never talked about _that_ night and I hoped that was the last time I would have to "help" her. Even though it was the best night of my life, I don't think I could control myself if I ever saw her like that again. She already drove me to insanity in her clothes, but full out naked, coming on a bed was _way_ past my self-control level. I didn't think we would ever have a chance to do that again before we were married because the family was always around and I knew they wouldn't allow it, but if they did, then I sure as hell wasn't holding back any longer.

I felt sad to leave Miami because it meant that I would have to share Nessie when we got back home, but I was happy to smell the fresh air of Vermont as we touched down on the runway finishing off the best weekend of my entire life.

* * *

**Please people review. I only got ten from my last chapter and that's unacceptable. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	34. Chapter 34

I had to be happy for the worst news ever

Renesemee POV

Some of the reviews I've been getting are really good and I love to read them. Some of you guys want Nessie and Jake to just go ahead and do it, but that messes up my plans for future chapters and the squeal. Once Jake and Nessie actually "go the distance", they will be like most and won't be able to stop ( I'm serious. They're like jack rabbits) so I don't want these chapters to be bogged down with sex just yet. There's a lot more to say before we get to that point. I hope you guys understand.

I know the links arent posting so I'm trying to find a way to do that...dont worry, it wont be long before you can see my beautiful creations.

It all belongs to SM

* * *

"You excited to go back to Forks for the weekend?" Emmet asked me as we pilled our luggage into the van.

"Duh. I haven't seen the wolves in ages and Grandpa Charlie's birthday party should be fun…if Alice didn't go overboard." I giggled.

"I heard that missy." Alice said from behind us.

"Yeah whatever. Just hope Grandpa Charlie doesn't kill you."

"Just like his daughter." Alice sighed, "At least I get to plan the most extravagant wedding of the century." She smiled at me and I smiled back, "Do you even have a location in mind?"

"Nope. Maybe Forks, maybe Vermont, maybe Antarctica. Its too soon Alice."

It was only late March, but Aunt Alice was already in full wedding mode. I tried to tell her I had another year left, but she assured me that she needed at least that amount of time to get everything done. I didn't want to know what she was planning because I knew it would overwhelm me and I had to stay focused on graduating.

The past month had been filled with the some of the best times. Jacob surprised the hell out of me with a trip to Miami, which was….amazing. The trip was perfect, but I hardly remembered any of it after our first night. I don't even have words to describe what he did to me and I had no idea he was so great. During our make out session, I could feel the heat from my stomach begin to make its way down in between my legs, but there was no way for me to stop the wetness that emerged. I knew what was happening, but it still surprised me that it _did_ happen. I knew it was my body's normal reaction to Jacob's touch and I had learned from Grandpa Carlisle during our human anatomy classes, that it was perfectly natural, but it was still embarrassing. I thought he would be grossed out, but he seemed completely relaxed with what was going on. I knew that he would pull away after a while and I didn't want to even think about what would happen to my emotions if he did. It wasn't so much the rejection that I hated, but more of the fact that he got me so high and then would pull away to bring me crashing back down. I didn't know how much more anxiety I could take.

Luckily, my Alpha knew exactly what to do and it was mind blowing. Now that I look back on it, I don't know why all my screaming didn't embarrass me, but I figured it couldn't be controlled so why try? As Jacob slid his fingers deeper into my body, I could fell myself tighten and contract before releasing all my pleasure in one final thrust; it was the best thing I could have ever imagined. I tried not to think about it because I would always fell the tightening of my stomach when I did, but I made sure to never forget that feeling. I hoped I could repay Jacob for the favor one day, but I knew he would be against it.

As soon as I got home, I talked to mama who put her shield up so that daddy wouldn't hear anything. I had to talk to someone about what happened and I knew she would know how to handle daddy when the time came. She wasn't surprised that I had …urges because she said that she felt the same way when her and daddy were dating. She was disappointed in me at first, but as we talked, she became more and more calm and didn't really see a problem with what happened, but asked me to not try anything else until Jacob and I got married. Daddy was going to be the problem. There wasn't really a way I could hide what happened because it was all I thought about and I'm sure Jake had it going through his mind as well. As soon as mama's shield was lifted, WWIII commenced. Daddy screamed at me for two full days about how irresponsible I was and how much I disappointed him; blah blah blah. I screamed at him that I didn't do anything wrong and he should let me do what I want in regards with my relationship. He threw Jacob out and made him go live in "Wolf Manor" for two weeks. I was barely allowed to see him and it killed me, but I didn't want to get in more trouble so I followed his rules. As soon as he was allowed back in the house, I was on Jake like white on rice.

The family never said anything about it, but I knew they knew. Uncle Emmett would slip hints in his sick jokes and uncle Jasper gave me a mega pack of condoms, which was extremely embarrassing, but mama made me take them "just in case" as she put it. There wasn't anything that anyone could do to stop those two so I just took my punishment. Aunt Rose was disgusted that I would even consider being with a wolf _that _way, but aunt Alice was ecstatic that she got to buy me more lingerie. I never really wore any of it because there was no reason to, but as soon as Jacob and I were married, it was all I was going to wear, no doubt about it. Grandma tried to dissolve my embarrassment by telling me what has going on was just a part of growing up and I understood that perfectly, but it would make growing up a lot easier if my uncles would stop with their teasing. The wolves were on the same page as Jasper and Emmett and I knew that this trip back home was going to be hell for me. Just from one little incident, people were going crazy; I didn't understand it.

On several occasions, I tried to help Jake out like he helped me, not caring what my parents would think, but he wouldn't let me. He thought I was trying to prove something and he wouldn't even entertain the idea. I knew he was trying to be moral again and I hated when he did that. Oh well, once we're married I can do whatever I want to him and he's going to like it…trust me.

I was pulled out of my lustful thoughts when I smelled him coming from the house to the van. I didn't turn around, but I could feel his hot breath on the back of my head as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We're going home." He whispered.

"I know, and I can't wait to be back in Forks."

As much as I loved Vermont, nothing would ever compare to my birthplace. We were going back for the weekend to celebrate Grandpa Charlie's birthday, which Alice insisted on planning.

"Good. The wolves can't wait to see you and of course Seth will be by your side the whole time. Sometimes I think you're the Alpha." He laughed and kissed the back of my head, "Not that I mind though."

I giggled and uncle Emmett forced us all into the van for the drive to Boston. Once we reached the terminal, we went through the normal regiment and ended up at the gate for where our flight was taking off. As soon as I got on the plane, I grabbed Jacob's hand and intertwined our fingers. I knew I had to assert my claim on Jacob because there were several pretty stewardesses on board and Jacob was like a fucking magnet. I knew he was sexy beyond belief, but sheesh, can't they see he's taken? I was always the one who had to step in the middle before things got too heated and I hated having to be mean to those poor girls, but there was nothing I could do. Hmmmmm…I wonder what would happen if I just sat and acted like nothing was going on? What would _Jacob_ do?

Daddy laughed at my thoughts from the seat behind me and whispered to mama who also giggled quietly. I decided to give it a try to see how committed my wolf was. We sat in our first class seats and settled in for our long flight back west. Aunt Rosalie slipped me a magazine and I saw a note in the fold.

_Hey Ness, _

_Your dad told me about you little experiment and of course I'm on board. _

_Anything to make him squirm is a plus with me. Just keep reading the magazine and don't pay him any attention. _

_Love your Favorite Auntie_

Oh ok…I see everyone wants to see how well Jacob can handle this little test. I didn't want him to think it would be ok to flirt, but I wanted to know how he would handle it when I didn't step in to push the whores away from him. I had to remember to control my tempter throughout all this.

As soon as we got in the air, I wasn't surprised to see a slutty, red head walk up to our seats. She had stains on her teeth and I could see the rims of her fake blue contacts as she approached us. I picked up my magazine and began to read while looking out of the corner of my eye and listening to everything that was happening.

"Hi, would you like anything to drink?" She asked Jacob who had closed his eyes.

"Uh….sure. Can I have some orange juice?" Jake asked politely.

The stewardess went in the back and returned with a cup of orange juice. I flipped through the magazine and noticed that she wasn't planning on going back to her duties.

"Um…where you from?" She asked in a high-pitched whine.

"Forks Washington…I'm going back for a big birthday party." Jake smiled.

"Oh well that's cool."

They continued to talk for the next five minutes and I could see Jacob begin to get uncomfortable with the situation, but I didn't step in. I kept reading my magazine and after another minute, the real challenge began.

"You're really funny Jacob. I wish you lived closer to Olympia, I'll be there all week." I saw her face fall into a fake pout, "Ummm…what if I were in Seattle? Could I see you?"

He stayed silent and I knew he thought that I was going to answer for him, but when I didn't, he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Uh….I don't think that would be a good idea." Jake said and sifted in his seat. I could hear his heart rate begining to rise. I would have normally diffused the situation a long time ago, but I stuck to my plan and watched him carefully.

"Oh nonsense, let me get your number?" She pulled out her phone and waited for him to talk.

He didn't say anything for a full minute and I had to turn my face towards the window to hide my smile. He didn't know what to do. I knew he didn't want to be rude to the girl, but there was no way in hell he would give out his number to her, especially in front of me. Poor Jake, so many moral dilemmas.

"I kinda have a girlfriend and I don't think she would like it if we met." Jake said awkwardly and took my hand in his. This was supposed to indicate that I was his girlfriend, but the stewardess obviously didn't notice.

"Oh…well she doesn't really have to know about it. She's not going with you to Forks is she?"

"Uh….her name is Renesemee and she's sitting right here. I don't want to be rude to you but there is no way we can meet." He pointed to my seat and I smiled up at her.

She eyed me up and down while I kept a smile on my face.

"Oh…hi. We didn't really see you there." She said.

"No problem, I wasn't really paying attention anyways. What were you guys talking about?" I asked nicely.

Jake's mouth was hanging open and I could hear my uncles laughing in front of us. I could tell that this girl wasn't very bright and I was getting tired of my game. I knew she would never leave if I didn't lay it out for her.

"Nothing, just wondering what you guys were doing this weekend, but I can see he's obviously busy." She said.

"Yeah, he usually is when we're together, sorry. Besides you wouldn't have gotten very far, he doesn't like red heads." I smiled again.

She huffed and opened her mouth a few times like she was going to say something, but swiftly turned on her heel and walked back to her station. I didn't say anything to Jake and went back to reading my magazine.

"How did I do?" He asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Next time, you might want to get straight to the point. I was fighting my natural urge to kill her, but besides that…you did ok." I smiled and kissed him sweetly.

I could hear my family laughing, "I love you little niece. You always know how to keep life fun." Emmett said.

"That's why I'm an asset to this family." I giggled.

The rest of the trip was perfect and whats-her-name didn't show her face again. We got off the plane and made our way out to the van we rented to take us to Forks. I loved the way the air smelled of pine and I could see the coast on our way to the old mansion. I literally jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

It looked exactly the same as the day we left. No dust anywhere, not a single piece of furniture out of place, and not a curtain wrinkled. I went to the fridge and wasn't surprised to see all my favorite foods stocked to the fullest.

My family went to the rooms and I saw Jake sit on the couch to turn on the TV. I went to go sit at daddy's piano. I loved playing piano, but I was never really as good as him. I used to play for hours and Jake would always sit next to me and listen to the compositions that poured out of my fingertips. I placed my hands on the keys and closed my eyes. I started to play Mozart's _Fantasy in D_, which was one of my favorites when I was little.

I let the music take me over and didn't even remember my surroundings as I played the hauntingly beautiful melody. I finished the song and opened my eyes to see the entire family standing on the other side of the piano. Everyone smiled and my mother came to sit next to me on the bench.

"Do you realize how amazing you are?" She asked.

"Uh….thank you, but it was just a song." I smiled.

"I'm serious Ness, that was…."

I had never heard my mother speechless, so I must have been good.

I got up from the bench and uncle Emmett picked me up for a hug, "I'm so glad I taught you everything you know."

Everyone laughed and I begged Emmett to put me down, but he rushed me outside followed by uncle Jasper and Jacob. For the next two hours, we went hunting in the forest. I liked hunting with my uncles because they never held anything back. Unlike my father and Grandpa who tried to shield me from danger, my uncles let me wrestle any animal I wanted and didn't ever try to stop me. Jacob was more apprehensive about me hunting bears, but he stayed back so I could work my magic. When we had our fill of blood, we ran back to the mansion and Jacob stopped me on the front step before I could go inside.

"Hey Ness, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go see Billy. Do you mind if I stay there tonight?"

My face fell into a pout, but I picked it back up because I knew he wanted to go, "No problem Jake. Will you be here in the morning?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll be here bright and early."

I smiled and he gave me a breathless kiss before he shot off into the woods to LaPush. I went inside and immediately felt empty without him, but I could handle the feeling as long as he came back. I got in the shower and washed my body before getting into my inviting bed and falling into a deep sleep.

A couple hours later, I heard Jacob's masculine voice coming from downstairs, but I knew it couldn't be him. Mere minutes passed before I felt someone's warm arms wrap around me from behind. I could smell Jacob in the bed, but I must have been dreaming because he was in LaPush. I felt his warm lips in my hair and his breath on my neck. It felt so real, and I had to know if I was dreaming or not, so I turned and opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me.

"I thought you were staying at Billy's?" I said sleepily.

"He's boring." Jacob laughed.

"Sure…I know you just can't stay away from me that long."

"You caught me." He smirked and kissed me sweetly for a minute before pulling back.

I brought my hand up to trace the lines of his face and could feel the sad expression it held. Even though his words and voice sounded happy, his face couldn't lie and I knew something was bothering him. I was going to ask him what was wrong but the darkness crept up too quickly. I didn't even realize I had fallen back asleep until I began dreaming about a beach somewhere.

I woke up and the window allowed the light to come through. Today was Grandpa Charlie's birthday and I knew Alice would have us all working like crazy; I was right. Three minutes later, she rushed through the door and woke me and Jacob up so we could help the rest of the family decorate the entire backyard. We were expecting practically the entire town, plus the wolf pack so it was going to be madness, but that's what Alice loves.

The rest of the day was spent running around town picking up last minute things and making sure the house was perfect. I was in charge of the caterers and made sure that the food tasted right. I had to instruct them on where to set up and spent the majority of the day under the huge white tents in the backyard making sure that nothing was left off the menu.

The party started at five, so I didn't understand why I had to start getting ready at three, but my aunts assured me that I was the one who took the longest, so it was necessary.

"When can I pick my own clothes?" I gripped while sitting in Alice's huge bathroom.

"You do, when you go to school, but I get you on special occasions. Why are you complaining?" She asked.

"I'm just saying, you always make me look beautiful but I want to try and fix myself up once and a while."

"I don't like that idea. You're my perfect Barbie doll. Why would you want to take away my fun?" She put on her best sad face.

"Fine fine, but just don't expect to do this for the rest of my life. I think my wedding is the cut off point." I smiled.

"I can give you that."

I tapped my foot to the beat of the music playing outside and let her finish working.

"Ok…all done." She said when the two hours were up.

I stood on the pedestal in front of her three-folded mirror and twirled to look at myself. The dress I was in was very sophisticated and fit my slender body perfectly. It was made out of a tight, gray fabric that had a slight sheen to it. The skirt was short and came to the middle of my thigh. The sleeves and neckline of the dress were made of a black lace that showed off my cleavage. The sleeves were short so I knew I would have to act like I was cold the entire night, but I didn't mind; it was all for fashion, so I could bare it. The back was designed in a low v-cut and the lace flowed down to the small of my back. I paired the dress with a pair of simple black suede, rounded toed, Steve Madden pumps. My hair was put over my left shoulder and was pinned so that the back of my dress was the focal point. I had on subtle make up and didn't wear any jewelry besides Jacob's bracelet and I had to admit, Alice was a genius.

"Ok…now that you look perfect, get out, it's my turn." Alice commanded.

I walked out of her room and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Grandma was getting some champagne. I could hear voices coming from outside and saw the people start to arrive. I hadn't seen Grandpa Charlie or the wolves since we got here because I was so busy, but I would definitely be seeing him tonight. I went outside and took in all the beauty that my family had created over the past hour. Our back yard was full of light, even at night and the lanterns were spread out in the trees. There were two huge white tens and I could see people dancing on the floor. I went into the first tent and saw Jake talking to a couple of the other wolves so I ran over to join their group. Jacob opened his arms for me and I went straight into them.

"You look perfect." He said and kissed my lips.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

He had on some black slacks, black loafers, and a black dinner jacket with a gray button up shirt underneath that matched my dressl; Alice was good. His face still looked pained but I decided not to say anything; he would tell me when he was ready.

Sue and Grandpa Charlie were sitting at the head table and looked like they were having a good time. I went over to say hi and gave them both light pecks on the cheeks. After I gave him his birthday wishes, I went to go sit with Jacob at his table. I sat on his lap and Seth sat on his left while Embry was on his right. Paul, Rachel, Billy, Sam and Emily also sat at the table and my vampire family was only a few feet away at a table close to my side. We all laughed about old times and I couldn't believe that everyone was mixing so well. As suspected, Embry and Seth laid into me about my "sex life" and they even got together with my uncles for a little note comparing. They asked me why we didn't just go ahead and do it since we had almost crossed the line, but Jake explained to them that we weren't in any rush and I had to agree with him. I had an eternity for sex and it might just complicate things right now, which I surely didn't want to do. Thankfully Sue made them shut up with their jokes and I could breathe a little easier. I drank with my family and ate the fabulous food that was presented at our table.

"Ok ok everyone, Rachel and I have something to say." Paul stood from his seat and everyone at the table went silent. Jacob held me tighter by the waist and I waited for him to continue.

Rachel stood from her seat as well, "Umm… well this was kind of a surprise, but I guess I can't hide it much longer…I'm pregnant." She smiled brightly and everyone at the table erupted in congratulations.

I didn't move from Jacob's lap and he held me tightly because he knew that this hurt. She must have already told him and that was the reason for his pain, not for himself, but for me. It was always hard to hear that someone else was pregnant, but was worse when it was one of Jacob's sisters.

I had a smile on my face, but on the inside I was an absolute wreck. I was happy for Rachel, of course I was, but her happiness was just another reminder of what I would never have. I knew I couldn't cry because this moment wasn't about me and I didn't want anybody's pity, so I got up from Jake's lap and pulled her into a hug. Over her shoulder, I could see the pure joy in Billy's face and that made me feel even worse. He wanted grandchildren so bad and I would never be able to give him any, but it made me feel a little better that Rachel could. I knew that Billy wanted the Black family name to live on and since Jacob had sisters and I couldn't have children, it never would. The line would die with Jacob and even though Jake was immortal for all intents and purposes, I still knew that Billy would love to share his stories with a younger generation. I congratulated Paul as well and went to sit back on Jacob's lap.

He kissed my neck and tried to soothe me, but it didn't work. Everyone continued to talk, but I stayed silent.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked.

I smiled, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

He just nodded his head and didn't say anything.

As I observed Rachel throughout the night, she looked so happy and actually glowed when people congratulated her. I could see how much she wanted this and I wasn't going to rain on her parade. I tried to be happy for the group, I really did, but it got harder to put on a face as the night progressed. An hour after her announcement, I couldn't take it anymore and politely excused myself from the table.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"No, stay here and have fun. I'll just be a minute."

I could feel the eyes of my family on me and I knew they were worried, but I silently told daddy that I would be fine. I kissed Jacob and walked out to the exit of the tent. As soon as I was out of sight, I ran to the house because I could feel the tears coming and I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I rushed up to my room and as soon as my door closed, I slid to the floor and broke down into the carpet.

This was such a happy time for the entire family and yet here I was cowering on the floor of my room in pain because I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I would never have the look of joy that Rachel had. I felt selfish for ruining such a beautiful moment and I'm sure people noticed my absence, but I couldn't be in public right now. I didn't even want to see Jake because it hurt him to see me in pain and I didn't want to put him through that. This was a situation I had to suffer through myself. No one could help me because there was nothing that could be done.

I let the pain take me over and after an hour, felt entirely numb and didn't ever want to move again. I felt a cold pair of arms set me in a bed but I didn't respond or open my eyes to find out who it was. I didn't sleep that night; just laid in my bed and thought about the things going through my mind.

As morning came, I could see the bright light trying to make its way through my eyelids, but I shut them tighter to keep it out. I took a deep breath and smelled Jacob's spicy scent. Why was he here? He shouldn't have to see me like this. I wanted to tell him to leave, but I couldn't. My mouth wouldn't say the things I thought, probably because my subconscious wanted Jacob to stay and hold me. He must have known I was awake, but he didn't say anything. After an hour of trying to fight, I finally let my eyes open to see the morning light shinning through my window. I sat up and rested my back against the headboard, but didn't raise my head to see Jacob.

After a minute, I felt the bed sink as he sat at my feet, but didn't say anything.

I couldn't take the silence anymore, "How was the party?"

He sighed, "Boring after you left."

I lifted my head and saw his face, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

He shook his head "no".

"Jacob, you can't stay up all…"

"How are you?" He interrupted me.

"I'm fine. I need to tell everyone sorry for my behavior."

"They understand and Rachel says she's sorry for bringing it up like that."

This was exactly what I was worried about. Rachel shouldn't have to apologize to me because she didn't do anything wrong. This was her moment and I ruined it by being selfish and that was inexcusable.

I sighed and stayed still. He climbed on the bed with me and opened his arms. I snuggled into his side and took in his comfortable scent.

"So…you excited?" I asked.

"About…?"

"You're going to be an Uncle." I tired to smile, but it didn't work.

"You don't have to do that Nessie."

"Do what?"

"You don't have to act happy. I know your hurting about this."

Duh.

I was beginning to get pissed, but I didn't know at who? I couldn't be mad at Rachel because she deserved this, but then again, I was jealous that she was getting everything I wanted. I couldn't be mad at Jake because there wasn't anything he could do about it. I didn't want to say anything to Jacob about how I felt, but I knew he could see right through my lies so why should I even try? I knew that if I started down this path, things would escalate pretty quickly, but I couldn't hold it in.

"I have to fake happy Jacob because if I don't people are going to think I hate Rachel and then people are going to pity me for being so weak about all this and then people will start think I'm hurting from all this…" I said in an annoyed voice.

"But you _are_ hurting and I don't know why you won't talk to me about it." His voice was getting harsher so I pushed back from him and got off the bed.

"Of course I'm hurting Jacob and I know you are too. You put on this face like it doesn't matter to you, but you can't lie to me Jacob. You say that none of that stuff matters, but it does and you know it!" I shouted.

"How could you say that I don't care? I try to put on this mask for you because every time someone brings up something about children you go into this fucking depression and it takes you three days to come out of. It hurts me that you can't have kids but what can you do about it…I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do so stop sulking!" He shouted back when he got off the bed.

"So is that why you didn't tell me your sister was pregnant? Because you didn't want me to go into depression?!"

He didn't say anything.

I moved closer to him so he could see the seriousness in my eyes, "Tell me what you want Jacob and don't lie to me anymore. Don't give me a bullshit answer."

"It. Doesn't. Matter. To. Me." He spaced out his words and talked to me like a three year old.

"Your lying Jacob and I don't understand why?"

It made me so mad that he was holding something back just because he thought he was protecting me. I needed to know the truth about what he wanted so that I could face it and know how much he was giving up for me.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "I can't tell you." He whispered.

"Why?!"

"Because i just can't"

"That's not an answer" I said through gritted teeth.

"Because I can't tell you that I want a big family and that I want to have fifty kids who all look like us. I can't tell you how much I want to be a father and even though I might suck at it, I want to try. I can't tell you that I would love to watch my kids grow up and turn out to be as amazing as their mother. I can't tell you any of that because I don't want to hurt you." He said in one breath and sighed one last time. His breathing was heavy and his eyes looked sad.

Finally. I had gotten the truth out of him and it hurt like hell. His words were like a rusty knife into my heart and I wanted to scream from the pain, but I knew I couldn't because it wouldn't help at all. That's what he wanted and I couldn't give it to him. Why was he even here if he knew I couldn't help him? I never knew that he wanted a big family but it made since because he was always around his pack, who all served as his brothers for years. He would want his children to have someone to play and grow up with. How could he be happy with me if I couldn't give him any of that?

"So…that's what you really want?"

"No. Those things aren't a necessity…_you_ are the only thing I need." He whispered after he calmed down.

He tried to move towards me but I backed up, "No Jacob. I shouldn't be doing this to you. I shouldn't be holding you up while you want all those things. I'm sorry for stringing you along like this." I began to cry.

I thought he was going try and move closer, but he didn't.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. You go off on one of your stupid theories and think that you're not good enough for me of whatever other bullshit you come up with!"

I didn't say anything for a minute.

"Its not bullshit if its true Jacob." I whispered.

"Don't do this Nessie. I'm sorry for yelling at you…I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean…."

"No. That's what you want and it's not your fault. Its mine." I sobbed.

"Nessie please. "

"Just go Jacob."

"Ness..."

"You have to go, I can't hold you here anymore, I'm sorry."

I ran into the bathroom and sunk to the floor. I stayed on the tile until I couldn't cry any longer.

I woke up and someone dressed me but I was blind as to who it was. My vision was clouded over and it was like I was walking through fog. I didn't comprehend what was happening to me and I didn't know how I got in the car, but I did and we made our way to the airport. I sat in the van and didn't hear what the rest of my family was saying and I really didn't care. I took in a deep breath and noticed something missing. I tried again and noticed _he_ wasn't in the van.

I frantically turned my head to count the people in the car and noticed one was missing.

"He's not coming Nessie." Daddy said answering my thoughts.

It took me a while to understand what my father said and I didn't even know how to react. How could he not be here?

"What did you think was going to happen Nessie? You asked him to go so he did."

"And you didn't stop him?" I cried.

"Why would I, you wanted him to leave."

_I didn't mean forever. _I thought to daddy.

I felt uncle Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and that's all I remembered from my trip back to Vermont…without Jacob.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW…I NEED FEEDBACK LIKE CRAZY. COME ON PEOPLE, MOVE THOSE FINGERS**


	35. Chapter 35

Sit down and shut up

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM

* * *

_You have to go, I can't hold you here anymore, I'm sorry_

Those were the last words she spoke to me and that was two days ago. First off all, let me just go on record as saying that I love Nessie more than anything on this entire earth, but she can be the most infuriating person when she thinks she's right about something. I loved that Edward and Bella gave Nessie their best qualities, but their stubbornness is one thing I wish they had kept. This is exactly why I usually just let her win arguments, but this was something I couldn't let her get away with. I knew she loved me and it killed me that she wouldn't give herself enough credit. She never saw how happy she made me and always thought she needed to be better for me.

From day one, I have told her that nothing mattered to me but her and yet she pushed and pushed until I cracked. I didn't mean to shout all those things out at her, but when she gets like that, I just can't help it; I can calm her down on every subject except children. She could sense that I was hiding something and when she yelled at me the night of Charlie's party, I knew I would be the person who put her in pain.

The first night we were back in Forks, I went to see my father, but he wasn't at his house. Instead, I found an ecstatic Paul and Rachel sitting on the couch. I could tell something was up but I didn't want to pry. For the entire time I was there, they were whispering to each other and when I finally got up to leave, Rachel blurted out her news. Of course I was overjoyed for her and Paul. They deserved to have a child and I knew they would make good parents. She told me that she was going to say something at the party and I thought it was a perfect idea since everyone would be together. I didn't even think about how Nessie would react until I was running my way back to the Cullen mansion.

I knew she would try to hold in everything she had because she wouldn't want to be rude, but the inside would be a totally different story. I hated to see her face when we walked passed a newborn baby in the mall or when she saw a pregnant woman at a restaurant. To be perfectly honest, I was getting tired of always trying to shield her from the pain because she had to come to the realization sooner or later that she wouldn't be able to have kids. I hated to say it plain out, but that was the truth and there wasn't anything we could do. Edward told me she thought about it more than she let on and he even wanted her to let up on the baby talk but no one would tell her that. Edward had it easy because Bella never thought about being a mother and didn't even want children until she felt the first kick, but Nessie was the exact opposite.

I knew when Rachel made her announcement, it would practically kill Nessie, not just because it was another woman who had what she wanted, but also because it was _my_ sister. Even though she Rachel had gotten married, she was still a Black and it hurt Nessie that she couldn't give to the family what Rachel could. I didn't want to ruin the moment at Charlie's party, but I could see Nessie's exterior begin to crack and I knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer. When she walked out of the tent, I wanted to follow her, but Bella told me that she needed some time to cry by herself, so I let her go.

I didn't know if I should break the news about Rachel's pregnancy early or just act like I didn't know. I knew she could tell I was worried about something, but I tried to keep my mask up as usual and just like I suspected, her reaction was far from good. For the entire night, I waited outside her door and heard her cry, but as the morning came, I couldn't take the separation any longer and went into her room. I tried to consol her, but I guess it came out more like a lecture and she blew up and in turn, I blew up. I knew she was upset, but when she ordered me away, I didn't really know what to do.

Why would she think that I didn't want her? For a person with such a great brain, she could be the most stupid person in the world. She never listened to anything I said and no matter how much I insisted, she always finds a way to twist everything around. I swear the girl could give me high blood pressure and I didn't know if I would survive all our shouting matches, but I never thought she would give up on our relationship just because she thought she was inadequate.

I didn't know what else to do. She probably felt like everything was all her fault and I tried to persuade her otherwise, but it obviously didn't work. How could I further explain to her how much she meant to me?

_Stop being a pussy_

_Damn it Seth, get out of my head_

_Hey, you're in wolf form so that means your head is my head, so since I'm here… anything you need…my wise advice maybe?_

_No thank you Seth. I can handle this myself_

_Really? Is that what your doing? Because to me it looks like you're being a pussy and running off to Canada again. I swear dude, you have more issues than I thought._

_What am I supposed to do? Huh? I can't just sit there when she told me to leaveYou know they left today right?Yeah…I saw them pull out_

_And what the hell do you plan on doing Jake? I know you can't stay away for too long so why are you acting like she doesn't own your heart. Get your ass back to Vermont_

_You don't understand Seth. I don't know how to help her anymore. I've tried for two years to tell her that none of that other stuff matters, but her stubborn brain made her go crazy_

_Well from what I see in your head, she wasn't wrong. Why wouldn't you tell her that you wanted a big family? Don't you two share everything?_

_I couldn't tell her because I knew it would crush her…and I was right_

_Ok, so I'm confused. She was right about everything…as usual, but you still aren't with her because….?_

_Because she says she doesn't want to hold me back from having my perfect life_

_Jake I swear you are the biggest pussy in the world…hold on a minute, let me go get Embry so we can mentally kick your ass._

He faded out but came back two minutes later with another voice.

_Embry, tell Jake that he's a pussy_

_Ha. Of course he is…wait why?_

_Because, Nessie told him to leave and he did._

_Jake…you didn't leave with them?_

_No… she didn't want me to come so I didn't go._

_Get your ass on a plane right now. Why the hell are you not fighting?_

_Because I'm tired of fighting. I can't show her how much I love her more than I already do._

_Well you're obviously not doing a good job or else you wouldn't still be…wait, where the hell are you?_

_His stupid ass went to Canada again._

_Oh shit. Seth why didn't you stop him_

_I can only do so much_

_Ok both of you shut up and just answer me this, how do I get her back?_

_Well its really obvious Jake. Nessie is the most pig headed person I have ever met, besides you of course, and that means she doesn't take any bullshit. She knew you were lying to her and that's why she's pissed. You didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth._

_But I couldn't, you see how it affected her_

_Shut up. Seth doesn't know what he's talking about. He's never even had a girlfriend,_

_I had Lida_

_Yeah for like two months and then she dropped your ass._

_Can we get back to my deal?_

_Oh yeah, so anyways, Seth was right about one thing, Nessie is the most stubborn person alive and in a situation like this, she doesn't need consoling. She needs a firm hand. You've got to sit her down and make her listen to reason. Don't hit her or anything. Hahaha that would be funny to see what Edward would do…._

_Embry, get back on track please…_

_Oh yeah….so sit her down and make her listen. She's going to want to interrupt a lot so tape her mouth shut if you have to because you have to tell her the entire truth about how yeah, you want a family but in all honesty, it wouldn't really matter if you didn't have her. Simple._

Damn he was good.

_Thank you._

_Shut up. Alright fine, I'll try it your way. I'm coming back, call the airlines and make me a flight for tomorrow._

_Way to go boss….see you soon._

The voices left my head and I could finally think clearly. Embry and Seth were the two most immature people alive, but they did have a point. Nessie was stubborn to no end and didn't really listen to anyone, so if I were going to make her see reason, I would have to be firm.

As I made my way back to LaPush, I thought about what it would mean if she really did think that I was better off without her. Maybe she didn't remember those weeks when hundreds of guys were asking her out two years ago or the time I actually killed myself over her. Wasn't that proof enough? I fucking killed myself because she wasn't in my life. Oh well…if she didn't take me back, I guess I could try that again.

It took me the rest of the day to get back home, but when I did, my dad was furious.

"Jacob William Black, what the hell is your problem?" He shouted when I walked in the door.

"What do you mean dad?" I sat on the couch exhausted.

"Seth told me you went to Canada. Did you try to kill yourself again? Damn it boy, did I not raise you right?"

"No…I just went for a run. I had some things to sort out."

"And you let the Cullens leave without you?"

"Yeah, but I'm going back tomorrow."

"Good. I swear Jacob, you don't see how good you have it. Look at Seth, he's the happiest kid on the planet and he doesn't anything like you and Nessie have. Why do you keep throwing it away?'

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? I wasn't the one who was acting stupid and I wasn't the one who decided to break up." I shouted.

"Maybe not, but you sure as hell didn't fight for it."

That was true. I didn't fight. When Nessie told me to leave, I did, without question. I should have stayed and convinced her. Damn it Jake.

My father didn't say anything else as he rolled himself to his bedroom.

I spent the rest of the night on the couch and I fell asleep, not really worrying about anything but getting Nessie back. It felt like I had just hit the pillow when the door swung open.

"Jake, wake the fuck up. We have a long day ahead of us and we aren't missing our flight." I heard Seth say.

"We?" I asked groggily and pushed myself off the sofa.

"Yup. The whole pack told me to come and make sure you didn't screw up again. We all really like her and to be honest, you're really boring without Nessie, so I'm here to bring you back to life." He smiled.

"Oh well thanks Seth…exactly what I need." I muttered sarcastically.

Seth made me dress at super speed and I barely had time to say goodbye to my family before we were speeding down the highway to Seattle. As soon as we reached the terminal, Seth had our bags out and waited for me by the curb. I never knew how authorities Seth could be and I was actually kinda scared of him. He had that same look in his eye that Alice did when you disobeyed her fashion suggestions. I followed him without question to the waiting area for our plane and when we were on board, I thought I would be able to go to sleep, but Seth kept talking the whole way to Boston and wouldn't shut up, so I had to entertain him like a child. I swear my pack is messed up.

As we touched down on the runway, I began to get anxious. I couldn't count how many times I had asked Nessie to take me back, but I knew that this was at least the fifth. I hoped my plan worked and even if it didn't, I wouldn't budge until she came to her senses. This wasn't some stupid fling, she was my life and I couldn't live without her, so she was going to sit down and shut up while I explained things to her.

We got off the plane and rented a car for the two-hour drive back to Newport. When I pulled up in the driveway, Edward was already standing on the front steps holding Bella by the waist. I got out of the car and Seth followed while I made my way up to meet them.

"Uh…..hi." I said.

No one said anything for two minutes, but of course, Seth had to break the silence, "Right….so I'm going to go inside and eat. I'm starving. I tell you, airplane food just isn't what it used to be." He grumbled and went inside.

"How is she doing?" I asked quietly.

"She's hurting, but trying to move on. She really believes that she's doing what's best for you. She's at school right now, so you'll have to wait a couple more hours." Edward sighed, "Thank you…for coming back. She just isn't the same without you."

Bella pulled me into a hug and it looked liked she would be crying. When she let me go, she and Edward went back inside to leave me alone on the front steps. I sat in my normal spot and waited for her to return home from school.

This had better work because it was my last try. She wouldn't want to see me, but like Embry said, I would tie her to a chair and tape her mouth shut because she would hear what I had to say. I waited for two hours alone on the step and pondered what I would say to her when she got here. I would be as firm as possible without scaring her, but she can't keep doing this to us. Every time something goes wrong, she always puts the blame on herself and won't listen to anything people have to say.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the deafening roar of her Hummer as it came down the street. I lifted my head off of my knees and saw her in the front seat as she drove into the circular drive. When she saw me sitting on the step, I could see her eyes begin to water from behind the windshield. The Hummer stopped and she turned the car off before getting out. I always knew that I loved her, but whenever we were separated, my love would just intensify that much more. I saw her for the first time in two days and it felt like a thousand years. I wanted to run to her and scoop her into my arms for a passionate kiss, but I knew I had to stay focused.

She slowly began walking towards me and I thought she was going to stop and talk, but she completely bypassed me without so much as a word and went inside. This was where I had to get tough or she would never listen. I followed her inside and followed her scent out of the back door and into the backyard. She was upset, so I knew exactly where she was. I headed to her art studio and stood at the door before knocking.

"Ness, I know you're in there." I said.

"I thought I told you to go away Jacob." She replied in a broken voice.

"I need to talk to you and I'm not leaving until I do." I said more firmly.

"No…I don't want to talk to you because you're just going to try and convince me that we belong together and we don't Jacob. You deserve someone better. Please just go." I heard her begin to cry.

I didn't want to bust the door down but it was locked so I had no other choice. I gripped the door handle and pushed as hard as I could and it squeaked before the frame broke completely off. She was on the floor with her chin on her knees. I wanted to consol her, but I had to give me speech, so I stayed by the door.

"Alright look Nessie…I'm not going to take anymore of this bullshit. You have to stop talking that way. I love you with all my heart, but you're hurting our relationship when you say stupid shit like how you're not good enough for me. So I want you to stop talking about all this stuff." I said in one breath.

She lifted her head and I could see the tears pour down her cheeks. She got off of the floor, but didn't move any closer, "Jacob, I know that you love me and I love you too, but I can't keep you tied down when you want so much that I can't give you."

"You're not tying me down and I really don't care abo…"

"How can you say that? You told me what you wanted and its nothing I can give you."

"I can say that because even if you can't give me children, I would be perfectly content without them if you were with me."

This time I moved closer, but still didn't touch her, "Nessie, I can't say it any more ways, I. Love. You. Even without children, you and me are made for each other in every way, but you have to stop putting yourself down…please. I can't take it anymore." I pleaded.

I thought I would have to scream at her to get my point across, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, especially when she was in so much pain.

She lifted her head to look at me, "So…in two hundred years when I still can't have children and it's just you and me, you're still going to love me as much as you do now?"

"How could you think I wouldn't? You're the best part of my life and yes, even in two hundred years, five hundred years, I will still love you." I said proudly.

She nodded her head, "Good, because I can't live without you. I thought I could, but I can't Jacob."

She was balling at this point and I couldn't take the distance anymore, so I closed the gap and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried into my chest and I rested my chin on her head while she poured out her soul. Eventually, I sat on the ground and pulled her into my lap while the sun went down. I thought she was going to cry forever, and I would have willingly held her until she stopped, but she raised her head after a couple of hours and I could see that she was calmed down.

"I'm so stupid Jacob. I always keep sending you away and one of these days, you're not going to come back."

"I'll always come back to you."

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Nessie and don't ever forget that...no matter what."

She nodded her head and I took her lips in a sweet kiss that lasted until I couldn't breath anymore. I pulled her off the ground and took her hand as we made our way back to the house.

When I walked in, I could hear Bella and Alice upstairs and Edward and Emmett playing the Xbox in the family room. I figured that Seth was at Wolf Manor. As we walked further into the house, I could smell something delicious in the kitchen and led Nessie to the barstool where we sat and ate dinner, well I ate and Nessie played with my hair the entire time, which I didn't mind in the slightest. Esme walked in and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back Jacob. It hasn't been the same without you these past couple of days."

"Yeah…well, I just had some things I had to think through." I smiled at Nessie, but her face fell. I knew she would be beating herself up about this for a while so I squeezed her hand tighter to let her know that it was alright, "Oh and I…uh….broke the door to Nessie's studio. Sorry about that." I shyly smiled.

"No problem, that just gives me an excuse to get new doors for the entire house. Oak is so outdated anyways, maybe we'll go with pine this time or sequoia." Esme muttered as she walked out of the kitchen.

When I was done eating, Nessie and I cleaned the dishes before headed up to my room. We changed into our sleep ware and I let her curl up into my side once we were in bed. It always felt good to have her with me when I slept because it let me know that she was safe. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Oddly, I dreamed about car racing, which was really weird and random, but it was a good dream nonetheless. I don't remember what kind of car I was driving in the dream, but I made a note to remind myself to get a racing car when I got a little older.

I heard a whimper in my sleep and didn't think anything of it, but when I heard it again, I had to check it out. I kept my eyes closed but took a deep breath to try and figure out what was going on. I smelled blood and my eyes shot open, but I didn't see anything unusual. I looked down at Nessie and saw a pained look on her face and her skin was more pale than usual. She had dark circles under her eyes with her teeth were sinking into her bottom lip. It was bleeding from the pressure she was exerting and I could tell that she was in pain somewhere on her body. I went into a frantic search to find out what was wrong with her.

I sat up and pulled her with me, "Nessie, what the hell is wrong? You look like you're about to die."

She opened her mouth to say something but her breathing was coming hard and fast. She put her arms around her stomach and laid back on the pillows, "Its nothing Jacob. Don't worry, this just happens sometimes. It'll pass in a couple of minutes…go back to sleep."

No chance in hell.

"Ness…you're in pain. What the hell is happening?"

"I don't know, I can usually bare it." She said through gritted teeth.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere…mostly in my stomach and lower back, but its spreading…. Jacob, it hurts so much. Please make it stop."

"Carlisle!" I yelled and two seconds later, he glided into the room followed by the rest of the family.

Doc came right over to her and tried to check on Nessie, but when he touched her, she screamed and he pulled back.

He looked at me, "I think it's my cold temperature. Pick her up and bring her into my office."

I didn't want to touch her in case she screamed again, but I did it anyways and sure enough, she didn't react to my warm temperature. I jumped off the bed and took her into the Doc's office to the hospital bed. The entire family came in the after me and stood around looking worriedly at whatever Carlisle was doing to Nessie. She was practically unconscious now and was sweating in an unhealthy amount.

Doc handed Esme a bag and she immediately put the IV in Nessie's arm. After ten minutes of silence, Carlisle spoke to the group, "I need everyone to get out. I have to do a full examination and she needs privacy."

Everyone went out of the door in haste except me. I wasn't leaving no matter what he said.

"Jacob, I can't continue unless you leave and I need to work quickly so you need to get out now." He said sternly.

"But what if she…."

"Now!" He cut me off.

I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to. I walked out silently and saw the rest of the family sitting on the floor across from the office. I slid down with my back up against the door and closed my eyes to pray for Nessie's health. For one full hour, we waited silently while Doc did whatever the hell he was doing.

It didn't make any sense. What the hell was going on? She was fine all throughout the day and now, she was withering in pain on a hospital bed. Maybe she has some sort of disease. Can she even get a disease?

My mind was going absolutely crazy and I felt like there was nothing I could do for her. What the hell was happening? How could she be in so much pain?

Doc walked out of his office and we all stood and waited for him to say something, " She's fine, but I think we need to go down stairs to talk."

"Can I see her?" I asked frantically.

"She's asleep right now, maybe in the morning." He said and I nodded.

I wanted to see her so much, but I knew she needed her rest so I followed everyone as we went into the family room.

"Carlisle please tell me that she's ok." Bella said.

"Well right now, she's stable, but to be honest, I have absolutely no idea what's wrong with her. She seemed perfectly fine this morning, but I haven't seen her since. Did anything happen?"

"No. She went to school;, came home, ate dinner and went to bed…just like normal." Alice said.

"Well then it doesn't make any sense." Edward said as he sat on the couch.

We contemplated what could be wrong for the next two hours, but when the light of the morning started to make its way through the windows, we knew it was almost time for Nessie to wake up, so we waited until we heard her making her way down the stairs. When I saw her in the archway, I ran and pulled her into a hug. We stayed connected for a few minutes before I pulled back and ran to Bella.

"Nessie, what the hell happened?" She asked her, but Nessie didn't answer.

Edward spoke next, "She doesn't want to tell us because she thinks we'll be mad at her for keeping it a secret for so long."

"What? How long have you been hurting like that?" Bella asked frantically.

"About a year, but I can usually handle it." Nessie replied quietly.

What the fuck? A whole year of pain and she didn't tell anyone. How could this still be a secret with all the mind reading powers and fortunetellers in the house? I was really pissed at her for not telling me, but I didn't want to show her that.

She left Bella and came to stand in front of me with her head down. She knew she was in trouble.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I didn't want you to worry…I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You didn't want me to worry? Ness, you were screaming in pain up there and this has been going on for months? How could you not tell me about this?"

"I knew you would try and fine some way to blame yourself and you couldn't have helped because there isn't anything you can do."

I pulled her into another hug and turned to face Carlisle, "Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

"No, nothing. Her tests are all normal and I can't find anything out of the ordinary. Nessie can you tell me about the pain? How does it feel? When does it come?"

She sighed, "Um….well it started about a year ago and at first it was just this small stabbing pain in my stomach and then as the months went on, it started to get worse and it moved to my back. It's like fire ripping though my body and I can usually hold the pain in, but I don't know what happened last night. It only happens about once a month, but when it does…. its…" She didn't continue because we all knew what she was thinking.

We both had to go to school, so we couldn't continue our speculation about her pain but during my classes, I didn't stop thinking about the pain she tried to hide and what she must have been going through for this past year. Carlisle and Edward were frantically researching to find our what could be going on with her. They were even calling Nahuel to see if he any information on why Nessie was in so much pain, but I knew that they probably wouldn't find anything. Although there were two other female vampire hybrids in the world, Nessie was so unique and the others wouldn't be able to give us any help with this situation.

I sat next to Seth in my history class and we talked throughout the entire class. Seth always liked to come to class with me because he said he liked experiencing college. I always told him to try and enroll somewhere near Forks, but he wanted to focus on the pack, so I didn't push him into it.

"So no one knows what the hell is wrong with her?" He whispered.

"No. Has she told you anything about this?"

"Of course not. You would've know if she did. Damn, I feel so bad for her. It seems like she's always going through something."

"I know and there's nothing we can do for her." I sighed.

"Maybe you should take her on another vacation." He smirked.

"I know I should've never thought about that when I went wolf. Damn it."

"I was highly impressed Jacob…I didn't know you had it in you."

"Ok, that's enough of that topic. On to something else, how's the money coming along for the garage?" I asked.

"Great actually. Embry and I have the five thousand each and we're ready to invest."

"Wait…you and Embry? I thought it was just you?"

"Yeah, well word got around that you're trying to build some super garage up here in Vermont and people are really excited for you. They can't wait for you to come back to Forks."

"Why?"

"Because Jake, you're the only one who actually made something of yourself and when you start your garage in Forks, everyone's going to go crazy for the native son to come back a king." He laughed.

Wow. I didn't know everyone was aware of my future plans, but I guess that was cool. I didn't want to sound to lofty in my planning, but I wanted my garage in Forks to be something that the people of LaPush could be proud of. As the "tribal leader" per se, it was my job to give make my people better so that was what I was trying to do. This was the part of my plans that I hadn't told anyone about yet. I wanted to use my new wealth to do more than just build a garage. I wanted to rebuild the school, which was crumbling, I wanted to give something back to the wolves for doing so much for me and I wanted to help my dad in anyway possible. That was my job and it was my duty to create a legacy for my people, but now that I knew I had people watching….I was scared out of my mind.

**Please keep reviewing. I need encouragement. **


	36. Chapter 36

Steamy Sleepover

Renesemee POV

It all belongs to SM

* * *

As my hand glided across the canvas, it created a wonderful line of blue that I knew would begin my fabulous painting. It was early April and the snow had already begun to melt. This was my favorite time of year to paint because the colors of my surroundings were vibrant beyond belief. Over the past couple of weeks, I thrown myself into my painting in order to crank out more pieces. I had a huge project due at the end of the year where I would have to show some of my artwork and I was no were near ready to present anything. My art class was in the courtyard when my thoughts began to wonder.

The past month has been strenuous to say the least. Jacob and my sessions with Jasper were resumed because everyone could tell that we had a hell of a lot more work to do. Jacob and I were great, but our relationship was still being pulled apart by jealousy and my feelings of inadequacy. Over the past month, everyone in my family had helped me come to the realization that I was never going to have children, which was already known, but now I had to get over it. There wasn't anything I could do, so why should I be depressed all the time? I have gotten a lot better about everything and I can now even talk about children without beginning to cry. I can't have kids. Simple. But if Jacob still says he loves me anyways, then that's all I need.

Since my scare, my family has been relentless in regards to my safety. From the moment I walk in the door after school, they won't let me do anything extraneous or tiring citing that I need to rest in case my pain comes back. From my past experiences, I know nothing will help control the pain; it will come like clockwork and I'll just have to be better at controlling it. Jacob is the worst. He won't even let me move from the sofa without his permission and my entire existence revolved around being pampered for fear that rough activities would send me into more pain.

Against my wishes, my family even invited Nahuel up to see if he had any thoughts. That was an awkward visit because I hadn't seen him since he proposed so…yeah, he was still a little pissed, but I tried to stay away from him as much as possible. After he left and we still didn't have any information, I was bared from anything fun. No hunting, no running, no passionate kissing; nothing.

Alexia was the only one who gripped along with me.

"So you can't do anything?" She asked while painting on the easel next to me.

"Nope, not even Jacob will let me go on a date because he thinks I'll have a sporadic attack in public." I sighed.

"Well damn…at least you could have a party of something."

Then she gasped and I knew something was brewing in her brain so I decided to stop her before she started planning.

"Alexia, don't even think about it. There is most definitely no way I'm having a party, especially at my house."

"Oh why? I've never seen your house. Please, please. Maybe a sleepover. Come on." She pleaded.

"No, I don't want a sleepover, especially with all the girls I know you want to invite."

"Only five of them. Let's see, Megan, Brittany, Sarah, and Mya. Oh it would be so fun."

"But I've never had a sleepover and I don't really like any of those girls."

"Yeah, they are bitches underneath, but still fun to hang around. Oh please?"

I thought for a minute. It would be fun to have some girls over for a normal time and I knew my parents would approve because they always wanted me to have friends over, but most of the girls at my school only acted nice to me on the outside, but they were always the ones who started the rumors about me. But I didn't know how to entertain people. Maybe Alice would help me/

"Ok fine, I'll ask, but I'm not making any promises."

"Oh thank you thank you, we could do it on Friday."

"Ok fine."

She pulled me into a hug, "Don't worry, everyone will be on their best behavior and I can even bring David so Jacob won't be lonely."

"That will be nice for him. I know Jacob will hate having all those girls around and David will have fun with my family. "

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea.

After art class, I went out to the parking lot to wait for Jacob. He had quit his job at the garage so he could focus on his own projects. Over the past month, things had been quickly coming together for his garage and I was so proud of him. As far as I knew, he was well on his way to be completed with the planning on schedule. He would drive me to school every morning before heading off to class and come pick me up at the end of the day.

I saw his Hummer pull up to the school and smiled when I saw him behind the wheel. I went to get in and before I could even speak, his lips were on mine in a fiery kiss. We massaged each other's tongues for a couple of minutes before he pulled back and drove off.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Great, oh and Alexia and I are having a sleepover on Friday. I just have to ask the family if its ok, but you know they'll say yes."

His face fell, "Its ok Jacob, Alexia's bringing David so you won't be alone."

"Good because a house full of girls isn't my idea of a good time."

I laughed and looked out of the window. I realized we weren't going in the direction of home, but the opposite way.

"Um…Jacob? Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see." He said with a smile.

We drove for ten more minutes and he pulled his car up into a parking lot in front of a giant airport hanger, but we weren't at an airport so that was kind of weird. He turned off the car and we both got out. He took my hand and began walking to the entrance.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"About what…?"

"My new garage."

He punched in a code on the keypad and the huge steel doors opened to reveal the hanger. There wasn't anything inside, but I could imagine it filled with Jacob's vision.

"Oh my god. Are you serious? You bought this place?" I asked surprised.

"Yup, signed the papers this morning." He smiled proudly.

I jumped on his waist and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster. I poured out my thoughts and let him see how proud I was with him and how much he had accomplished in such a short amount of time. When he set me back down, I could see that he was ecstatic about that all his planning had finally yielded concrete results.

He closed the hanger and led me back to his car. We started to make the drive back home and he was telling me all about his ideas for the future.

"So…when do you open?" I asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"October 1, next year. Of course I still have a lot to do, but I have all summer to work out the last of the kinks."

"Wow. I'm still surprised at how fast all this came together."

"Well, it never would have if you weren't so smart and helped me with everything."

"No…this was all you Jacob." I smiled.

The rest of the week went by wonderfully. Everyone seemed really eager to help Jacob with his business and I was surprised to see how much they wanted him to succeed. Everyone had some part in helping with the garage. Grandpa and Jasper were dealing with the advertising, Jasper, Rose and daddy were handling the equipment, and mama, Alice, and Grandma were getting all the office supplies ready. I didn't have much to do because I had helped him in the early stages of the planning, but when the time came, I wanted to interview secretaries just to make sure they weren't sluts. Daddy just laughed at me when I told him, but I was dead serious. I never knew how much work it took to run a business, but I was beginning to see that it wasn't as easy as I would have thought.

By Friday, the whole school knew about my planned sleepover and hundreds of girls wanted to come, but I was only allowed to have six, so I had to turn everyone down. It became sort of like an exclusive club or something and I had no idea I was so popular. I don't know why people like the Cullens since we are they're natural predators, but people always seem to be drawn to us. Everyone wanted to come see the elusive Cullen mansion, which only Dominic had seen when he picked me up for my disastrous first date two years ago. I'm guessing he told everyone how amazing it was, but I didn't really see how everyone knew we were so rich.

I was super nervous for the sleepover because this was the first time that humans were actually staying at my house and my entire family was going to be there. No one had really talked to my family, but now, they were going to get an inside look at what it was like to be a Cullen.

"So…what do you have planned?" Mama asked me as we cleaned up the family room for my guests.

"I don't really know. What do you think I should do?" I asked worriedly.

"Sweetheart, this is your sleepover. Do whatever you want." She laughed.

"This isn't funny mama. I have no idea how to entertain all these girls."

"Its ok Nessie, I'll be here. Me and Rose will make sure you have the best time." Alice said as she glided into the room.

I still had one hour to go before the girls showed up so I decided to hang out with Jacob since. He would be with David for the rest of the night, so I wanted to get my fill of him now. I went to his room and found him laying on stomach on his bed frantically working over papers that were spread on the covers. He had been working like crazy over the past couple of weeks and would even forgo sleep in order to finish his planning.

I went to his bed and climbed on, "Jacob, you have to take a break."

"I will have a break once David comes over, I just have to finish these equipment checks." He said without looking at me.

I pouted trying to put on a face I knew he wouldn't be able to resist, "But Jacob…I wanted some fun before everyone came over."

He didn't look up because he knew that he would crumble, so I moved closer to his face and began placing soft kisses on his face, but kept away from his lips…those were for last. I took my tongue and dragged across his neck, which made him growl that sexy sound I loved. After a minute of teasing, I went to kiss his lips and as soon as they touched, I could see the wolf start to emerge. He rolled me over and began frantically kissing my neck and shoulders. I had on a tank top, so the top half of my body was bare and he took full advantage my exposed skin. He started to suck on my neck and I almost died because it felt so damn good. I tried to stay alert so that I could hear the doorbell ring when Alexia and David came over, but that idea was thrown out of the window when Jacob began to take his hand under my shirt. He ran it over my stomach and I could feel my insides bubbling form his touch. He kept his hand on my stomach because we both knew that if he went any higher, this might turn into something we didn't have time for.

I loved how his rough hands gently massaged my skin and left trails of fire over my body. He always knew how to make my body crumble and I didn't know how much more I could take of this touching without sex. I was seriously thinking about just tying him down and doing it by myself, but that would be no fun….well maybe it would. We continued kissing until I heard a giggle from the door. I looked up to see Alice standing with her back against the door.

"Your friends have been here for fifteen minutes Nessie. I told them you were taking a shower." She giggled again.

"And how long have you been here Alice?" I asked while getting off the bed.

"Just long enough to watch the show."

I took Jacob's hand and tried to walk out of the door, but Alice stopped me, "Uh….you might want to put on a new shirt before your father see's that." She pointed to my shoulders and I looked down too see red hickies all over my skin.

Shit.

I ran into the closet and put on a simple t-shirt that covered up my neck. I came out of the closet and kept my head down embarrassed by my behavior, but Jacob just laughed and led me down the stairs to the family room where I saw my guests sitting. David got up and went straight to Jacob while I went to my friends.

"Oh my god Nessie. You have the biggest house I've ever seen in my life." Alexia exclaimed.

"Uh….thanks." I shyly smiled.

I thought the night would be boring, but in actuality, I loved it. My family had gone hunting to give us some "human privacy" and because all of the girl's were dazzled by my "brothers". It was really disgusting, but as long as they stayed away from Jacob, I could deal. I ordered six pizzas and we ate them all. Jacob and David came down to watch the movies with us, but mostly stayed upstairs for the night. We played board games, which I previously thought were dull and boring, but I was surprised to find myself having fun. We talked about boys and our future and giggled about nothing for the entire night. Alice had given us makeovers before she left and all the girls were shocked at how good they looked, but it was just normal to me.

By midnight, we got kind of bored so Alexia decided that we should play a game of truth-or-dare. I had heard stories about heated games of truth-or-dare, but I'd never played it myself so I was excited to see what would happen. It was really interesting. It seemed that all inhibitions were gone and people just did whatever was asked of them…that seemed weird to me, but I guess it was all in good fun. Brittany had to give a list of all her sexual partners, which to me, seemed very personal, but she laughed while giving her list so I guess it was ok. Alexia had to kiss Mya and Sarah had to skinny dip in the pool…and then it was my turn.

"Ok, Nessie, so truth or dare?" Mya asked.

"uh….dare." I wasn't feeling very adventurous, but a "truth" question would be too embarrassing for me.

"Hmmmmm..what should you do?" She lifted her head trying to hear what was going on inside the house and her face lit up. She gestured for the rest of the girls to huddle around her and they talked in whispers for a few seconds. After they reemerged, they all had huge smiles on their faces, which scared me, "OK Nessie, you have to go take a shower."

"Ok…I can do that." I said in a way that sounded more like a question.

"…with whoever is taking one in the upstairs bathroom."

Shit.

I let my vampire hearing spread out and heard the sound of water falling onto a tiled floor in the bathroom in Jacob's room. This could go one of two ways: horribly wrong or amazingly right, but I didn't want to find out.

"I…uh…don't think I could do that. What if its David?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh…its ok with me Nessie as long as he comes home with me tomorrow." Alexia giggled.

Damn. She was supposed to be on my side, but now there wasn't a reason for me to _not _complete the dare…and I didn't even want to think about what Jacob would do if he found out, but everyone else had completed their tasks, so I guess I could to.

"You can do it Ness." Mya smiled.

I sighed and got off the couch. I started to climb the marble staircase to the third floor all while praying that it was Jacob in the shower. And then I began to think, what _if_ Jacob was in the shower? Hmmmmm….this could be interesting. I could hear the girls downstairs giggling and cursed them in my head.

I made my way through the maze of rooms and stood outside of Jacob's trying to use my sense to see who was in the shower. I could hear snoring, but it wasn't Jacob's deep sound. It was more of a flighty kind of throat sound, which was really annoying, but I sighed in relief because that meant that Jacob was in the shower.

I quietly pushed open the door and saw David laying on the floor in a mess of pillows and blankets. I smiled and made my way to the bathroom door where I could hear the shower still going. I pushed the door open and the closed it once I was inside.

What do I do now?

Steam was filling the room, but I could still see Jacob's tanned skin through the glass door. I watched as he soaped up his body and let the water run over his tight muscles. His skin glistened in the lights and I could smell his manly body wash, which I loved so much. As I watched him take his hands all over his body, I could feel the fire beginning to start in the lower stomach. This was extremely erotic and I didn't know what would happen if I got in the shower, but I knew it would be one of the best experiences of my life. How could I not know about this wonderful show? I thought back to all the times when I thought a shower was just a shower and felt cheated. _This_ was the only way I ever wanted to take a shower.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and proceeded to take off my clothes. Jacob was still oblivious to my presence and I was glad because he would have sent me away if he knew, but I was sure I could win him over when he saw me naked. I shimmied out of my pajama pants and lifted my shirt over my head. I was standing in my underwear and was tempted to just get in the shower like this, but that sounded stupid, so I took them off as well and let them fall to the floor. I covered up and I don't know why. I was never shy about my body, especially around Jacob, but now, I felt the need to cover myself up. Through my studies, I had learned that most girls feel inadequate with their bodies because the girls in the magazines look so amazing, but looked like the girls in those pages and sometimes, even looked better.

I figured my shyness was coming from the fact that I was now standing up, as naked as the day I was born and there would be no way to hide once I was in the shower. I sighed and opened the door to the shower before hastily getting in. Jacob spun around and had a shocked look on his face, which would have made me laugh if I wasn't so nervous.

"Ness…wha…how…a…" He stuttered and I could see that I was going to have to take charge of this situation before he had a heart attack.

I put a finger over his mouth to silence him, "Its ok Jacob. Its just a dare." I took my finger away and smiled.

He didn't move for a solid minute and I thought he went into shock, but he nodded his head and moved to let me have more room. I was completely wet at this point and just stood there because I had no idea what to do. I guess Jacob was shy as well because he covered himself up and tried to stay in the corner.

As the minutes passed on, I realized that this was a prime opportunity. My family was off hunting, I was naked in a shower with Jacob, and I was completing a task that was assigned to me, therefore killing two birds with one stone. Why was I not taking full advantage of this?

I moved closer to him and he tried to move back, but the walls served as his boundary.

"Ness, what are you doing?" He asked timidly.

I didn't answer him, but instead, put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. I licked the bottom of his lip and he opened his mouth like he always did. He still covered himself up with his hands so I wasn't able to feel his touch, but I knew he would loosen up as we continued kissing. After a few minutes, I could feel his body start to release his tension, and he moved his hands to rest on my waist. That sent a jolt of fire through my body and I arched my back so my breasts were pressed up against his chest, which made him growl in my throat. I could feel him begin to lead, so I let the wolf take over.

I moved my hands to tangle in his short hair and massaged his scalp. He let his hands go lower on my body and once he reached my butt, he began moaning into my mouth. I bit his lip gently and could tell that this shower was about to get…steamy. Another minute passed before the wolf completely took over and he growled his sexy growl that made me crumble.

He broke the kiss and pushed me against the opposite wall before diving his head down to place hot kisses on my throat. He sucked gently on my skin and moved further down to my breast and used his mouth to explore them. He knelt on his knees and went further to my stomach and even though I was in the shower, I could feel the wetness between my legs begin to pool. It would only be a matter of minutes before I completely exploded. His hands trailed up my thighs but stayed away from the one area I needed him most.

"Jacob…what are you waiting for?" I sighed breathlessly.

He took his lips from my stomach, "Nessie…don't speak, just let me work."

Oh ok. I guess I was letting him do what he wanted today. I leaned my back up against the wall and allowed his hands to make their way up and down my body.

He stood from his position and I knew my face looked confused, but I didn't want to say anything because he would shut me up again, so I didn't question it. He turned me around so that my back was facing him. I saw him take the soap and lather it in his palms. I was still confused, but all my thoughts evaporated when he brought his hands back to my body and started to let them slide over my curves. He started at my neck and moved to my shoulders before bringing them to the front of my body and caressing my breast. As his fingers went over my nipples, I gasped and rolled my eyes in the back of my head. I could feel his full hardness pushing on my back but it didn't bother me in the slightest.

I didn't know how much time had passed and I didn't care. This was the best dare I could have ever imagined and it sure as hell wasn't anywhere near being finished.

After he moved down to my stomach with his hands, he got on his knees again and started massaging my calves and thighs. I felt my body shutter when he moved further up but he didn't seem to want to go anywhere near my…entrance. I turned back around and leaned against the wall again to give him some encouragement, but he still wouldn't go where I wanted him to.

He continued to massage my skin, but I didn't want that anymore. I _needed_ more.

I took the hand that was on my stomach and was glad the soap created little friction. I slid it down until it was right at the spot between my legs. He looked up at me and I could tell that he want to enter, but didn't want me to feel obligated.

"Are you going to do it or should I?" I asked with a smile.

"You can do it this time." He sighed and it looked like he was in a daze. I put his fingers in position and slowly slid them into my body. My back arched and he growled as my hand guided his deeper into me with one finger. I didn't have any control over my body any longer and shuttered with every thrust. He was now in control and I let my hand leave his so he could continue.

"You ready for another?" He asked.

I tried to speak but couldn't so I just nodded my head and felt him slide another finger

into me and I had to hold back the pleasurable scream. He started to move faster and I began moaning with my back pressing harder onto the stone wall of the shower.

I let him continue with his touches and didn't even notice the sound of shifting air downstairs, but Jacob did.

"Shit." He dropped his hand so quickly, I felt a cold rush of air move up in its place.

I still didn't understand what was going on, "Jac…wha….?"

"Your family's home."

I came to the realization that we were both in huge trouble.

I jumped out of the shower and grabbed my clothes off the floor. I knew I still had soap on me but that would have to wait. I ran passed David without waking him and went into my room so that I could change. After I put on some sweat pants and a shirt, I timidly went back downstairs. I could smell the members of my family in the kitchen and decided to bypass them and headed into the family room where I saw the girls giggling. My hair and body were still wet so they knew I completed my task. I couldn't help but laugh along with them as I sat back on the couch, but I knew my father was seething.

"I take it Jacob was in the shower?" Alexia asked and I nodded.

I don't know why I was even trying to hide anything because I knew daddy could read absolutely everything that had just happened; from the girls, and Jacob, and myself. There was no hiding from him and I knew I was in trouble.

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard my mother's gentle voice call me from the kitchen, "Nessie, could you come in here for a second and help me with the drinks?"

She knew she didn't need help with any drinks. She just wanted to get me alone. I got off the couch and went into the kitchen where my entire family stood. Uncle Jasper could feel the lust coming off Jacob and I, so he looked happy. Uncle Emmett was about to burst from laughter and Aunt Rosalie looked about the same. Aunt Alice was trying not to laugh while reading a magazine on the counter. I could tell that my grandparents were trying to not get involved. I left my parents for last and I was glad I did because they looked pissed.

My mother came from across the island in the middle of the kitchen and got in my face, which scared the hell out of me. I was surprised she hadn't already hit me across the head with her fist.

"I'm not going to say anything about this right now because you have guests, but when they leave in the morning, your father, Jacob, you, and I are having a long talk about what just went down Renesemee."

I nodded my head and made my way back to the family room, but on my way there, I went pass Jacob in the hallway and mouthed a silent "I'm sorry" before going to sit on the sofa like nothing was happening. I heard the whispers from my family in the kitchen as they hounded Jacob for his irresponsibility and not being able to control himself. I wanted to go and tell them that it was my fault, but I knew I had to keep up the human façade. My friends and I went to sleep a little after that and drifted off into dreams of Jacob.

I woke up with a smile on my face because of my super hot dream about Jacob, which I knew would cause me more trouble with daddy, but it was too late now. I brought my sense to the front of my mind and smelled someone cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I got off the sofa without waking anyone and headed into the kitchen where I saw my entire family, including Jacob sitting around talking. Jake was sitting on the barstool with his back facing me. I went and placed an open mouth kiss on his back, which made him shutter and daddy grimace. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." I replied back.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Most definitely."

At this point, my uncles burst out into laughter and I blushed redder than I ever have before. I turned to daddy, "Ok…I get that what we did last night was inappropriate, but did you have to tell everyone or do you just enjoy embarrassing me?"

"Actually Nessie, Jasper and I finished hunting before everyone else and went upstairs to watch a movie, but that was put on hold when we heard moaning coming from Jacob's bathroom. Oh god, I swear we would've went in if your dad didn't stop us." Emmett laughed.

I blushed again and looked at my lap. I kept my head down the entire morning and my blush got even deeper when my friends came in for breakfast. They thought my family knew nothing about what had happened and that made it even worse. They would whisper questions to me, which I didn't want to answer because my family could hear perfectly.

The second my guests left, daddy laid into me for being inappropriate. I sat on the couch with Jacob while mama and daddy told me how crazy I was for doing what I did. They went on and on about how peer pressure clouded my rational judgment and how I should have known better than to do something so inappropriate. And then they went to Jacob, who sat on the sofa without saying a word. They told him he was immature and stupid and to be honest, were totally unfair.

I didn't see what the problem was. Jacob and I were in a monogamous, committed relationship with each other and what we did in private was our businesses. Hell, we were even going to get married, so I didn't understand why they were being so harsh. I could understand daddy because he was raised in a different time, but I expected mama to at least give me some leeway. If I were bold enough, I would have brought up her past with daddy and how much she tried to get him to budge when they first got engaged; Alice told me the stories and she was very detailed in her retelling.

Our punishment was far harsher than I thought necessary, but I just sighed and let it pass. Jacob and I weren't allowed to stay in the same bed anymore until daddy deemed it appropriate. After an hour of yelling, Jacob and I were sent to separate rooms and spent the rest of the day thinking about what had happened, which was fine with me because I loved to think about Jacob and my shower. It was one of the most sensuous experiences of my life and I wouldn't give it back for anything in the world.


	37. Chapter 37

Banquet

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Why are we going shopping again?" I asked Nessie as I drove us down the highway to Boston.

"Because Jacob, this is a very important event and I need a new outfit. You need one too so don't think you're getting off without trying on a few suits." She smiled.

It was mid-April and in a few days, we were all going to New York for a doctor's conference where Carlisle was getting a prestigious award. It never made any sense to me how people all over the country don't know more about the Cullens because every time I turn around, they're in some magazine or getting some award, but I guess humans are just stupid. The entire family was going and we had to dress formally so Alice was going crazy joy. She had ordered me to drive Nessie to Boston in order to find the perfect outfit for the both of us. Nessie had the biggest job in the family because she had to make a speech to introduce her Grandfather although to everyone else, she was his youngest daughter.

"Do you have your speech down?" I asked as we made our way into the city.

"No. At first I thought I'd wing it, but then I decided to write something down last night and I couldn't stop. Now I have five pages worth of notes. I don't know what to do."

"Wow, that's a pretty long speech."

"I know. Mama's helping me cut it down, but I still think its too long." She turned to me with a worried face and I knew her perfectionist tendencies were making this speech stressful for her.

"Babe, you'll do fine. Everyone's going to be proud of you no matter what." I put my arm over her shoulder and reveled in the way her skin made mine light on fire.

Over the past month and a half, Edward has been a real bitch about the whole shower incident. He's been on full protective dad mode and will barely let Nessie and I kiss. Its been really frustrating, but he explained everything to me and I guess I could see his point.

When he took me into the forest for another "chat", he explained that he was so hesitant for Nessie to have sex was because, that was her last hurdle before she became a full-blown adult. She was getting married in a year, she was helping me plan for our future, graduating and all in such a short period of time. Once she had sex, there would be no denying that she wasn't his girl anymore and he didn't know how he would handle that. Then there was also the regular dad issues; how I was being inappropriate with his daughter, blah blah blah.

I would love to have sex with Nessie; all day everyday if I could, but only if I knew I could control myself. It was a scary thing for a wolf to loose control in any situation, but even more so when our minds were clouded by lust. Even when Nessie and I were in the shower, I could hardly hold back the vibrations that were going over my body. I knew I would try not to hurt her, but she was in such close proximity; anything could happen. That's why I was so hesitant and Nessie seemed to follow my wishes with the "no sex until I can control myself" thing.

That being said, I think the no sleeping in the same bed punishment is bullshit. For the past month, I've stayed in my room alone with no one beside me. It feels weird and I hate it to no end. The bed is always cold without her, which is weird because nothing is supposed to feel cold to a werewolf, but every night when I go to bed, I have to use extra covers because I'm freezing. I can tell she's not doing any better; every morning, she has bags under her eyes and has to cover them up with make up. Whenever I ask her if she's been sleeping, she stays silent and never answers me. Edward said that after we come back from New York, he'll lift the ban, but I still don't know how I'm going to make it through the rest of the week.

I pulled into the Prudential Center and found an empty space in the underground parking lot and got out of Bertha. I made my way over to her side of the car to help her get out, but she beat me to it. I just smiled and took her hand as we made our way through the mall.

"Ok, so first we'll shop for you." She said.

"Why? I can just throw on a suit and call it a day."

"That's why you need me. You can't just throw on a suit Jacob. This is serious business."

My face fell a little and she pecked my lips trying to cheer me up, "Its ok Jake, after you're done then you can watch me try on clothes. Super fun." She said sarcastically.

I never minded shopping with Nessie for her, but when it came to me, I could care less. I hated trying on things and then taking them off again. It was just too much work so I rarely bought anything for myself when we went shopping.

She pulled me to the men's part of Saks Fifth Avenue, but stopped in front of the pants section and turning her face up in her "thinking look". I knew not to interrupt her and we stayed in the same spot for a solid minute before she began taking me in the opposite direction.

"Ness, I thought we were going to start with me?"

"Change of plans Jacob. We have to start with me because we have to know what color to get your tie in."

"I don't understand. What does one have to do in the other?"

"You have to match me dress." She said in a way that told me I should have known that.

We went to the dress section of the store and I immediately scoped out a chair in front of the dressing rooms. We perused the racks and after an hour, she found three suitable options to try on. I sat in the chair and waited for her to start the show.

"Ok, here's the first option and I need your honest opinion." She said from behind the door.

"Promise." I said trying to hold back a laugh. Nessie took fashion so seriously and it was funny to watch her inner-Alice come out.

She opened the door and stood in all her glory.

"This is Carmen Marc Valvo." She twirled and I nodded.

The dress was a strapless, super tight, and hugged her curves. The top was gold and had horizontal bands going down to where the dress ended at her knees. The bottom was a nice chocolate color that looked beautiful against her pale skin. It had an empire waist with glittering beads going around to the back of the dress.

"So…?" She asked.

"Its beautiful."

I thought I said the right thing, but she shook her head and went back into the dressing room. We continued to talk from opposite sides of the door.

"Babe, what was wrong with that one?"

"I don't think its formal enough. This might be nice for a cocktail party, but I think I like the other dresses I picked out better."

I laughed and leaned against the back of the chair to await the next dress. She came out five minute later in a beautiful, light purple gown that came down to the floor. She turned to face the mirrors and began adjusting it to fit better to her body.

"Ok, this one is also Carmen Marc Valvo, but a totally different style."

It was made of a flowing, silk chiffon material that was bunched in an empire waist at her breasts. The cut had a low v cut in front, but didn't show too much. It had capped sleeves and a silk lining that made the dress fit perfectly. It was draped dramatically and fell to the ground in ruffles that went out behind her to create a small train. As I let my eyes move up her body, I loved the way her dark bronzer hair shinned next to the deep purple color of the dress.

I was speechless. She looked like a Greek goddess and the dress made her the epitome of style and grace. I stood from my seat and moved closer so I could get a better look.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked hesitantly.

"That's pretty amazing Ness." I was still in my daze, but I managed to get the words out.

"Really? Its not too much?"

"No. You look beautiful."

She smiled and nodded her head in approval.

"Thank you Jacob."

She went back into the dressing room. I sat back down and finally realized that I need to take this fashion thing serious because she would look amazing; I had to step up my game if I had any chance of looking acceptable next to her.

"This is the last one." I prepared myself and saw her open the door.

Why is she so god damn perfect?

The top of the dress was fitted with a ribbon and sat atop a tightly woven bodice that cinched her waist making it smaller than it already was. The silk was draped so that it flowed down to the floor in waves and created a soft, fluid like effect. The dress was strapless and a dark navy blue color that made her look glowing.

I stood with my mouth open and gaped at her beauty. I didn't even notice her moving towards me until her hot lips were on mine and I wrapped my arms carefully around her waist. I didn't want to rip the dress so I moved my hands as lightly as possible over her body. Our lips moved together until I couldn't breathe any longer and she pulled back with a smile.

"Thank You Jacob."

"For?"

"For everything."

That was all she said before walking back into the dressing room to change. I didn't quiet understand what she meant by that, but I didn't really care. If only she knew what she did to me, then she wouldn't be thanking me all the time.

I sat back in my seat and waited for her to come out of the room. When she did, she was carrying the three dresses and I jumped up to take them out of her arms.

"So, which one did you like the most?" She asked.

"They're all beautiful." I said as we walked towards the men's section.

"Well we're getting them all, but I need to know which one I should wear."

"You're getting all of these?" I asked surprised.

"Of course. They're too beautiful to not get." She giggled, "I think the second one. It just felt right."

"Good. I liked that one." I smiled.

We went to the suits and she immediately took off to find me the perfect thing to wear. She knew my size so I let her get whatever she wanted. After another hour, she pulled me to the dressing rooms and threw suit after suit at me while I tried them on with different shirt and tie combinations. The colors of the tie were always some variation of the purple of her dress. I was surprised at how much I didn't hate trying on what she gave me. It made her smile whenever I came out of the room so I bared it for her. I got a full outfit of shoes, socks, and everything I needed for the conference. We were leaving in the morning so I knew this would be my last chance to get what I needed before we left, but it didn't really matter because Alice would surely take us shopping once we were in New York anyways.

I was excited to get to New York because I had finally found the perfect engagement ring for Nessie. She didn't know anything about it, but as soon as Nessie was occupied with Alice, I was going to slip off with Carlisle to go to Tiffany's. They had some stupid rule that you couldn't buy anything from the store if your under twenty one so I had to bring Doc to purchase the ring. It was perfect for Nessie and I knew she would love it but I still didn't know when I was going to propose; I still had to work that one out in my head. I was getting suggestions from the entire family on how to do it, but I wanted to think of something special, so I tried to tune them out.

After another hour, I was finally done and we walked to the register to pay for our items. I tried to pay for them all, but Nessie threw a fit and demanded that she pay for her own dresses. She even called Bella and hade her tell me to let Nessie pay. I relented, but wouldn't take no for an answer when I paid for our dinner. She did allow that, but I noticed she only ordered a salad, which was strange because she could usually eat like a horse. She was on this saving kick because she said that I needed to save all I could for my garage, but I didn't need to save any money for that.

Last week, I got my monthly bank statement and was congratulated for reaching my first million. It didn't really mean much to me because I never cared about money, but it felt good to have a substantial amount to support myself.

I paid for dinner and carried our bags to my car before getting in. I drove out of Boston with Nessie's hand in mine and sang along with the radio until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

_Hey Jacob. This is Jasper, just wondering when you guys were coming home._

"We're on our way now. Why?"

_We have a session and I want to go hunting so hurry up._

"Ok fine. I'm going."

I shut the phone and heard Nessie sigh loudly.

Our sessions were getting easier and easier but were still tedious. Nessie had gotten a lot better with her situation about children and Edward told me that she had come to terms within her mind about her shortcomings. She didn't cry anymore, but I knew that she hid her pain well, so it was probably under there somewhere.

We talked about regular things until I pulled into the driveway and got out to get our bags. We walked into the house and were immediately attacked by Alice.

"Let me see. Let me see." She jumped up and down.

"No, you can't see until we get there. I got three dresses, but I already know which one I want to wear." Nessie said and took the bags out of my hand.

Alice pouted and sulked back into the family room. Jasper gave her a quick kiss before ushering us up to his room for our session. We sat in our usual spots and I put my arm around Nessie as we began.

"So, how have you two been doing lately?" Jasper asked in his Southern doctor voice.

"Perfect. No dreams, no arguments; nothing." I said and Nessie nodded.

"Oh, have you talked to daddy about our punishment yet?"

"Ness, you know I can't budge your father especially when your mother is behind him on this. Just wait it out until we come back from New York." Jasper said.

"Fine, but I'm still mad at him." She pouted.

"Its understandable with fathers a daughters." He smiled.

We continued our session for the next hour and talked about everything going on in our relationship. I liked these talks because they gave us a chance to get things out in the open and we were encouraged to disclose everything, no matter how embarrassing.

By the time we finished, it was well past midnight and Jasper forced us to go to bed because we had an early flight. I walked Nessie to her door.

"I hate this." She pouted.

"I know, but its just a couple more days then I'll be right back in there to keep you warm."

"I still don't see why daddy won't let up."

"Because you're his daughter and he wants to keep you as long as he can, don't fight him."

She nodded and I picked her face up to meet my lips. She responded and licked my bottom lip before letting her tongue glide along the roof of my mouth. I shuttered and couldn't hold back my groan. She jumped on my waist and wrapped her legs around me. I pushed her against the door and we continued to make out for several minutes.

I set her back down and rested my forehead on hers, "Sweet dreams Nessie."

"You too Jacob. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

I kissed her lips once again and headed into my room to go to sleep. I changed out of my clothes and got into bed. Once again, it felt cold, but I tried to push out the thoughts of loneliness and drifted off to sleep.

I dreamed of Nessie, of course, and was woken up too soon by a knock at the door.

"Jacob, wake the hell up. Its time to go dude." I heard Emmett's booming voice say.

I groaned and rolled over. I never got up this early so there was no way in hell I was going to start now. I went back to sleep and thought I could get away with it, but I should have known better. Within a second, I was flipped on my back was laying on the floor with Alice standing over me.

"We are not going to miss our flight, now move!" She shouted and ran out of my room. I was tempted to stay on the floor just out of spite, but when I heard Nessie downstairs, I figured it was time for me to get going.

I got off the floor and headed into my closet. I put on a simple pair of dark jeans and a light blue polo. I put on my black loafers and grabbed a light jacket before heading downstairs to meet everyone. They were all in the kitchen and I sat next to Nessie on the barstool. She leaned into me and I kissed her cheek before digging into my breakfast that Esme put on the counter.

"Ok so Carlisle's banquet is tomorrow, but what are we going to do today when we get there?" Emmett asked.

"Well I have to take Jacob out into the city and I believe Nessie has shopping to do with her aunts, but everyone else is free." Carlisle said.

Nessie looked at me confused, "What do you have to do today?"

"Nothing, just have to get some things for my garage." I lied smoothly and everyone looked away so that Nessie didn't see them trying to hide something. They all knew what was going on, but I begged them, especially Alice, to not say anything.

"Oh, ok. I guess I will see you when you get back with Grandpa. Alice and I ware going shoe shopping anyways." She smiled.

"Well now that that's settled, lets move out. I am not running through the airport in these heels." Blondie said.

We all got up and made our way to the door where the luggage was situated. I got mine and Nessie's and headed to the van. Once everything was in the car, we got in and made our way to the Boston airport for our flight.

As I sat in my first class seat next to Nessie, I thought about my plans for the future.

My garage was coming along like a dream and there have been no major speed bumps in the planning. I was scheduled to open up right after the summer break was over and couldn't wait to finally show everyone what I had worked so hard for. After the pre planning, Nessie pretty much washed her hands of everything dealing with the garage because I had to sort things out on my own. There were certain technical aspects that had to be ironed out over the next couple of months and Nessie couldn't help me although I could tell that she wanted to.

Seth and Embry both invested in the company and chose to stay out in LaPush to get things started for that branch of the garage, which I planned to open up in about two years. I didn't want to get to ahead of myself in the planning because I knew I had to make the Vermont branch successful before I even thought about anything else. On the east coast, David was my main investor and didn't even need to see a business plan. He said that he trusted me enough with his money and wasn't worried about losing any of it, but I told him he had nothing to fear. I was financially backed, I had a wonderful location, and the little aspects of the garage were coming together nicely. My major problem was getting people to actually know about my business. Edward told me that it would all come in time so I didn't worry about it too much.

School was great and I was well on my way to graduating within the next year. I was surprised at how easy it was to complete a degree when you actually paid attention and worked hard. I was actually going to graduate a semester early if I kept up my good grades and I was ecstatic to complete something I never thought would be an option for me. My dad told me that everyone in LaPush was really proud of me and I was sort of like a local celebrity. I never paid attention to what people thought about me, but it felt nice to know I had supporters back home. Against my wishes, my father had convinced Rebecca to move back home and since she had gotten a divorce two years ago, it was only her. She was moving in at the end of the summer and I was pissed. Although I always sent money back home for Billy, I knew he tried not to use it as much as he could, (that Black pride at work) but if Rebecca was going to be home, she would surely use every opportunity to spend it and drain my father dry. I didn't want to introduce her to Nessie because I knew Rebecca would do something to embarrass me, but Nessie still wanted to meet her, so I guess I was going to have to set up a diner or something; I was trying to postpone it as long as I could, but I knew Nessie wouldn't rest until she met all my family. She even wanted to met my living grandparents on my mother's side, but I had to put a definite hold on that.

My mother's parents hated me and I never knew why, but whenever I would visit them in Oregon, they would beat the hell out of me for no reason. My grandfather said I was just inherently bad and beating was the only way to "cure" me. In actuality, they were insane and should have been committed to an asylum, but they weren't my problem anymore; I didn't want to have anything to do with them. I would go home from summer vacation with bruises all over my body and Billy was furious, but no matter what he said, they didn't stop. I hadn't been to see them since I turned wolf because if they laid another hand on me, I might not be able to control myself and god help us all if they blow up at Nessie. My father's parents were thankfully dead so I didn't have to worry about them. I had only met Billy's father once and he was a complete drunk that wanted nothing to do with me, so I left him alone until he died.

I guess it would only make since that Nessie would want to know more about my family since she was going to join that family in little over a year, but I didn't really want to go into it. Maybe it was embarrassment or maybe it was all the bad blood that ran through my family, but whatever it was, I didn't want to have to deal with any of them. But through all my wanting to keep Nessie away from them, there was one person of the family she wouldn't budge on. I don't know what it was, but Nessie wanted to know everything about my mother. I didn't remember her that well, but I had pictures and some of her journals, which I read to Nessie sometimes. I always wanted to know more about my mother, but never had the courage to dive deeper until Nessie. She was intrigued by my mother's past with Billy and it felt good to find out more about her. I would have loved my mother to meet Nessie because I knew she would take to her right away; who wouldn't? Nessie just had this spirit about her that made everyone gravitate towards her and only a few people could resist it.

I let my mind wander farther into the future and didn't even notice the plane touch down until I felt Nessie's warm hand on my shoulder trying to push me awake.

"Jacob, come on. Time to go." She whispered.

I smiled and opened my eyes to see her staring at me only inches from my face. I leaned in closer and took her lips in mine, which she gladly accepted. We continued moving our lips together until I felt someone's cold hand pull me out of my seat by my collar. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Edward pushing me out of the plane with Nessie smiling from behind him. He let go of me once we reached the terminal and went to go join Bella without a word. The family got our luggage from the baggage claim and made sure everyone had what they needed. Nessie took my hand and we walked to the front of the airport where our cars were waiting.

I helped Nessie into the car and we headed towards the Waldorf Astoria, which had become our normal hotel whenever we were in New York. Once we reached the front of the hotel, ten robotic bellhops retrieved the bags and took them up to our normal room. It amazed me at how the Cullens were treated and we didn't even have to check in. Doc just nodded his head at the manager situated at the front desk and we were ushered up to the Presidential suite.

As we went in the room, I could tell Nessie was itching to get out and shop.

"I can't wait to go to the new Jimmy Choo store. They say its even bigger than the one in D.C. You remember that one Jacob?" She asked happily.

"I remember the two thousand dollars I spent there." I replied with a smile.

"Whatever Jacob. I offered to pay, but you wouldn't let me."

"I don't remember you offering to pay for anything missy."

"The shoe haze was clouding my judgment."

She giggled and went to Alice's room where I could hear them talking about fashion. I went into the main sitting area where Esme was sitting with Carlisle.

"Jacob, would you mind if I came with you and Carlisle on your little outing." Esme whispered.

"Of course not. I need a woman's eye to make sure its perfect." I smiled.

"I'm sure it will be fine."

After we spent an hour getting situated in the room, Nessie, Rosalie, and Alice glided out of the door without a second glance back. Doc, Esme, and I called for the car and made our way to Tiffany&CO. I was extremely nervous to finally see the ring. I had called two weeks ago to make sure they held it for me and I only saw pictures of it online and it was stunning, so I'm sure it will be spectacular in person.

We walked into the private viewing area and were given champagne while the assistants went to retrieve the ring. They came back with Nessie's ring and it was more beautiful than I could have imagined (description to come in later chapter).

"Oh my god Jacob. Its gorgeous." Esme said in awe.

" I hope she likes it." I said timidly.

I always got nervous when I gave Nessie gifts because I knew she could buy much better herself. I just hoped she approved.

Esme began to cry and I had no idea why, but I was more concerned about getting back to the hotel before Nessie did and asked too many questions. I guess she was just happy that her granddaughter was getting married and I knew the rest of the family would react the same way.

We made our way to the cashier and I handed Doc my card so that he could pay.

"Will that be all for you sir?" The assistant asked.

"Yes mam." He replied smoothly.

"Oh my, this is beautiful. Who's it for?" She smiled while placing the ring in the signature light blue box.

"My granddaughter. This lucky man right here is going to propose." Carlisle pointed to me and I smiled.

"Well congratulations."

"Thank You." I said.

" Ok, your total today is going to be $54,902." She smiled.

I tired not to show an form of disdain when she read off the price, but I knew Doc could hear my heart flutter. The only other thing I had bought that came close to that amount was Nessie's Hummer and that was a good twenty thousand dollars less than this ring, but I calmed myself down before I went into hysterics.

The assistant swiped my card and handed me the bag. Doc signed and gave me back my card. We walked out of Tiffany's and it felt good to have Nessie's engagement ring in hand. I sat in the car on the way back to the hotel and couldn't contain my smile. Finally, I was going to make this thing official and I knew Nessie would love it. I still had to figure out how to propose, but I would worry about that later. I hid the ring in my pocket and as soon as we were in the hotel room, I went to give it to Bella for safekeeping. There was no use hiding it in my stuff because Nessie would go through everything a surely find it. Bella also began to cry and I had to pull her into a hug to try and calm her down. Once she was back to normal, she hid the ring in her stuff and I went to sit on the couch to watch _The Godfather_ with Jasper and Emmett. Nessie came home later that night and we had dinner before Alice made us go to bed so that we would be well rested for tomorrow.

I woke up to the sound of Alice yelling at someone, but I sure as hell wasn't getting up to see who. I stayed in bed for another hour before she finally came in to get me up.

"Jacob, come on. Let's move." She said.

"What time is it?"

"One, the banquet is at seven."

"So why the hell am I getting up six hours early?"

"You have lots to do and Nessie wants you to get a hair cut before we go." She smiled.

'Is she up?" I asked while getting out of bed.

"Yup, she's getting her hair done. You're the only slow one."

"Fine. Calm down."

I spent the next couple of hours letting Alice mold me like a piece of clay. After I got my haircut, I was shipped off to the shower and Alice made me use a new body wash that wasn't my natural scent, but was ok. She assured me it was something really expensive and she wouldn't let me use anything else.

As six rolled around, I was sitting in the family room with the rest of the men as we waited. I could hear Nessie complaining about her hair in the other room, but I knew she would look beautiful no matter what, so I didn't pay any attention to it. I knew she was worried about her speech and she wouldn't let anyone hear it, not even me, so I was hoping that everything would be ok.

I heard the door open and lifted my head out of my hands to see everyone dressed in fancy clothes, but of course, my bias made it impossible to see anyone but Nessie. She had on the purple dress that matched my tie perfectly and her hair was flowing down her back in their natural curls and she had on subtle make up that made her look even more beautiful than normal. I saw my bracelet on her wrist and smiled when it caught the light. I thought I was seeing an angle and only came back to reality when Bella cleared her throat to get me attention.

"Are you coming Jacob?" She asked and I noticed that everyone had filled out of the room expect Nessie and I.

"Uh…yeah." I smiled and made my way to Nessie, "You look beautiful." I whispered and took her hand before leading her out of the door.

The family walked to the cars and all the humans looked at us like we were gods, which of course wasn't anything new, but it still made me a little uncomfortable. I opened the door for Nessie and she climbed into the back seat with me following. As we made our way to the ball room at some swanky hotel, I couldn't stop looking at her.

"What?" She asked when she caught me.

"Nothing." I smiled, "Do you have your speech down?"

"Yup and I think Grandpa's going to really like it. Its all about how he's given me some of my best traits and things like that. I wanted to present him as more of a family man since everyone already knows he's a brilliant doctor. Do you think he'll like it?"

"How could he not. It sounds perfect." My words seemed to put her in a calmer mood and she took deep breaths to keep her heart rate at a normal pace. As we pulled up to the Plaza Hotel, I could tell she was getting more and more nervous so I put my arm around her. When we got out of the car, I led her to Emmett because he was usually the one who could make a joke and she would go back to normal. It worked perfectly and we were all laughing as we made our way into the giant ballroom.

I could tell that this group was the cream of the crop by the way they carried themselves how they talked. I tried not to feel inferior, but there wasn't any way to stop it from creeping up on me. As we made our way to the table, everyone in the hall congratulated Carlisle who was the guest of honor. He and Esme sat at the head table while the rest of the family sat at another table close to the front of the room. The program began and some doctors made some incredibly boring speeches and it took all I had not to fall asleep; if the family wasn't pushing me their portions of food every five minutes, I probably would have.

The head of the banquet got up to speak next and according to the program, he was supposed to introduce Nessie.

"So as well all know, this is Doctor Cullen's night. He has been a huge help to the entire medical community and I don't know how we would survive without him. Tonight, he will receive our highest honor. To introduce him, we have his youngest daughter Renesemee who would like to make a few words about her father."

Everyone clapped and Nessie stood to make her way to the podium. Nessie's speech was perfect; it was the ideal mix between heart felt and humorous. In my opinion, she even did a better job than some of the professional speakers who went earlier in the night. You could tell from her words how much she loved her grandfather (father to the humans) and by the end, I could see several people actually crying. She spoke with such eloquence and grace; I wondered why she wasn't in entertainment or something. She would most defiantly be loved by the entire world.

She finished her speech and gave her grandfather a light peck on the cheek before coming back to the table.

"That was wonderful." I whispered into her hair.

"Thank You." She smiled.

The rest of the night went perfectly and I couldn't take my eyes off of Nessie the entire. I didn't know when the perfect moment to propose was, but I knew it was coming soon. I couldn't stop thinking about what it would mean to have my ring on her finger and I knew she would feel the same way.

As the night came to a close and we drove back to the hotel as I contemplated about the perfect proposal and to be perfectly honest…I was scared shitless.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS ABOUT ANYTHING YOU WANT**


	38. Chapter 38

The Two Best Moments of my Entire Life

Renesemee POV

It all belongs to SM

* * *

I woke up and the late summer morning light was coming through Jacob's huge window wall. He was laying on his stomach and was snoring like I had never heard before, but it didn't bother me; I knew he was just really tired. School had been out for a couple months and Jacob and I had spent every day together. The oppressive heat of May and June had passed and now it was a little cooler as the ocean breezed fanned out over the Northeast. The family stayed in Forks for a couple weeks and came back so that Jacob could continue working on his garage, which was coming along faster than anyone expected. The summer was coming to a close in August, but the family still had our big trip to plan. I was in charge of picking a loction.

I got out of bed as gently as possible and grabbed Jacob's laptop off of his desk and then went back to sit against the headboard. I had been going over locations for the summer trip in my head for the past week and Alice had given me a list of approved places that would be cloudy for a while. I had narrowed it down to Sydney, Barcelona, or Paris. When we came back from our trip, we would immediately be heading back to Forks for our last week of summer vacation.

Paris was off the list because I wanted to get married there. I hadn't told anyone yet and Jacob hadn't proposed, but I knew it was coming soon. I could feel it and on several occasions, I swear he was going to do it, but chickened out. Ever since I was a little girl, I felt that Paris was my city. I had only been there once before with Alice and Jasper, but I still loved looking at pictures and hearing stories from Grandpa Carlisle. Not only was it a super romantic city, but it had an artistic charm about it that drew me and I couldn't explain why I loved it there, but I did. Paris had some of the most beautiful churches and gardens in the world and I would love to have wedding pictures in such a gorgeous place.

Of course the shopping had something to do with it; how could it not? Paris was the birthplace of Choprad, Yves Saint Laurent , Louis Vuitton, Dior, and best of all, Chanel. I was too young to appreciate it the first time, but on my next trip, I was going to make the best of it. I couldn't tell Alice about Paris just yet because she would go insane with planning. I hoped Jacob wouldn't mind brining everyone over from LaPush, but I knew he wouldn't complain. I would have loved to have the wedding in Forks, but there was absolutely no place that would accommodate all the people I wanted to invite. Even the beach had a limit to the number of people in a party and I sure as hell wasn't trimming my list, so Forks was out.

I hadn't told anyone about my wedding planning in my head because that was mostly Alice's job. I had to just pick a location and time, plus a dress when the time came, but that wouldn't be for a while. I hadn't seen the engagement ring yet either, but uncle Emmett told me Jacob had it. Daddy slapped him for that slip up, but no one told Jacob or else he might go crazy; I knew Jacob wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn't say anything.

I sat on the headboard and typed furiously as I tried to decide between Sydney or Barcelona. I really liked both cities, but I subconsciously knew which one I would eventually pick.

I felt Jacob shift slightly after and hour and knew he was awake. He was in nothing but boxers and I couldn't help but notice the way the muscles of his back and shoulders tightened with each movement of his body. He was like a tanned Greek god and there was no way in hell I was ever letting him go.

He turned his head to the side of the bed I was on and I smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." I said.

He grumbled a reply but it was incoherent; Jacob was not a morning person.

He sat up and rested his back in the same position as mine. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked in his husky baritone.

"Trying to find the perfect location for our family vacation. Its between Sydney or Barcelona." I smiled.

"I already know which one your picking so why are you trying to act like you don't know."

"I'm just making sure we have the best option."

"I still say we should go to Tokyo."

"Tokyo isn't cloudy enough and besides, that is not a good city to consider in this heat. We would all die, you especially Mr. 108."

He rested his head against my shoulder and let me continue planning the trip for another hour. He didn't say anything and I thought he went back to sleep, but his heartbeat said otherwise. I knew he liked to watch me do the most mundane stuff so he was probably just looking at me. I never knew why he liked watching me; it always seemed boring but he never complained.

After an hour, he began kissing my shoulder and I knew he wanted me to respond, so I scooted further down on the bed so he could reach my neck, but still didn't take the computer off my lap. He sucked lightly on the skin and I could feel my body start to tingle from his touch.

He moved his hand from my knee, up my thigh and lightly squeezed . I shuttered and I knew my trip planning was over for the time being. He shut the laptop without breaking his kisses and set it on the nightstand next to my side of the bed. I turned my head and allowed him to take my lips in his. He sucked lightly on my bottom on and I grabbed his top one between my teeth, which made him moan in pleasure.

I closed my eyes to savor the moment and felt his tongue sweep the inside of my mouth with vigor as he tried to taste me. I sucked on his tongue and bit gently to encourage him to be a little more aggressive, which he did and crushed his lips to mine more passionately.

I don't know how long we stayed connected but it felt nice not to worry about being interrupted, so we continued until our lips were raw and our breathing was heavy. By the time we finished, he had moved to hover above me and my shirt was off. He rested his head on my shoulder and tried to catch his breath.

"Your amazing Jacob. Have I ever told you that?" I asked.

"Not in a while." He smiled and kissed my neck.

I could hear movement downstairs and I knew it was time to start my day so I gently pushed Jacob off and put me shirt back on.

"I don't like it when you cover up." Jacob said as he got off of the bed.

"Put a ringer on my finger and you can undress me all you want." I smirked.

His face fell from happy to lustful and I saw his eyes darken in passion. This was the face I loved because it meant he wanted me _bad._ I left the room before I pinned him to ground and threw his boxers off. I shook my head to clear it and headed down the stairs to the kitchen where Grandma had a huge breakfast waiting as usual.

"Good morning sweetheart. You sleep well?" She asked when I sat in my normal spot.

"Yup. I think I actually slept a full twelve hours." I smiled.

"I don't see how with that dog snoring so loudly." Aunt Rose said as she walked in and gave me a kiss.

"He's not that bad and besides, you get use to it."

"Whatever. Moving on to a more pleasurable subject, have you picked a place for us to go on vacation? I need to get out of Vermont, please choose someplace with actual shopping." She pleaded.

"I think Barcelona is the best option. Alice said we will have a full week of cloud coverage with no rain and there's a beach along with amazing shopping. I can go to some art museums and of course there is Spanish food." I smiled at the thought of paella.

"Well I'm so glad there is such a wider variety of yuminess." Rose said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They went hunting. They should be back in a little while." Grandma said.

For the next hour, I talked to Grandma and Rose about our trip. When Jacob came to eat his breakfast, he added his two cents. By the time the rest of the family came home, we had a full itinerary planned and made arrangements for the trip. We would be leaving in a week and there was so much to do.

Everyone was really happy with my decision because there was something for everyone in Barcelona. Uncle Jasper and daddy were especially happy to see a bullfight and mama was excited to get some history into her brain. She was the smartest woman I knew, but she always wanted to learn more wherever we went.

By the day we were supposed to leave, I was really excited. I had only been to Spain once and it was only for a two-hour layover, so this was going to be an entirely new experience.

"Babe, you've got to calm down." Jacob said as I sat next to him in our first class seats.

The trip was a long one so I was curled up practically on his lap as a blanket was covering us both. With the time difference, we were leaving the states at night and would be arriving in Spain when the sun was just about to go down over there; it was really weird and I knew my sleep schedule would be messed up for at least two days.

"I can't Jacob. I love going to new places. This is going to be so much fun."

"What do you do in Spain anyways?" Jacob asked.

"A whole bunch of stuff. You just wait until we get there, you won't be able to stand still."

We talked for hours and watched movies before sleep overcame us and I passed out on Jacob's shoulder.

I felt myself jerk awake as the plane touched down on the runway and had to catch myself before I fell over. Jake of course, slept through the entire commotion and didn't even wake up after I tried to push him out of his seat. Mama had to pick him up and put him on his feet, which was really funny because she was at least more than half his size, but could lift him easily.

We made our way to get our luggage and I was having a fun time listening to the local people speak rapid Spanish. I loved to go to new countries because they would talk about me like I wasn't there and speak loudly in their native tongue, although I could understand perfectly. This gave me a chance to hear what people really thought about me and most of the time, it made me laugh.

As we walked out of the airport to our cars, I could fell the dry heat of the Spanish air, but it wasn't unpleasant because of the constant sea breeze that enveloped the entire city. I was practically bouncing off the ground with excitement and as we pulled up to the Majestic Hotel right in the heart of Barcelona. Esme said that this hotel had been around since the early 20th century and had the "old-fashioned" feel we liked.

"Isn't this place amazing?" I asked Jacob as we walked into the lobby.

"I have to admit, you did well." He smiled.

I looked around the lobby and say marble columns shooting up from the floor and giant, antique chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. I saw the plush furniture and expensive carpeting that layered the floor. Grandpa was talking to the manager behind the counter but I couldn't take my mind off of the beauty of the place. It was very pre-war yet surprisingly modern and I could tell that this was a place only reserved for the richest of the rich.

The receptionist who gave Grandpa some papers to sign pulled me out of my thoughts, "Ok, your penthouse suite is on the 17th floor and your luggage will be sent up after you get situated." She smiled and spoke in a slight accent.

"Thank You Marcia."

A bellhop escorted us to the elevator followed by another one bringing our luggage but they both got in the elevator next to us so that we were the only ones going up to the penthouse.

"I hate to say this, but I don't think I've ever seen Barcelona in the summer time." Alice said, "This should be exciting."

"I just want to see my bullfight." Emmett said, "Hey, do you think they'll let me try it if we pay them?"

"Absolutely not Emmett. I don't want you anywhere near an animal with horns. It will just turn into a giant wrestling match." Grandma Esme scolded.

Everyone laughed because we all knew it was true. The family went to Wyoming a couple years ago for something; I have no idea what, but it was fun anyways. The most memorable point from that trip was when we went hunting and a buffalo made the mistake of charging uncle Emmett. For the next hour, they wrestled until he snapped the buffalo's neck, which I had named Mosley. I was five and going through my "no cruelty to animals" phase. I almost killed uncle Emmett for hurting my new friend, but that was all reversed when I drank the buffalo's blood, which was one of the sweetest I had ever tasted; that was the end of that phase.

"I don't know why animals hate me, but I guess that just makes it more fun." Emmett devishly smiled.

The elevator dinged and we all walked into a beautiful private lobby that opened up to reveal our penthouse suite.

I gasped as I saw where we were going to be staying. The first thing that caught my eye was the giant window, which had a perfect view of Gaudi's famous Sagrada Familia from across the street. I was always obsessed with the architect Gaudi because his creations were so unique. The Sagrada Familia was my favorite piece; it was a beautiful Roman Catholic Church that was never completed but still had a design that could never be recreated. I went straight to the window and opened it so that the gentle wind could blow across my face. I turned back around to take in the rest of the room.

Everything was open and spacious and I noticed there were two levels. In the family room, there were huge couches that could easily fit five people at a time. On the coffee tables, were ornate vases and centerpieces that complemented the dark wooden furniture throughout the suite. The walls were done in a deep red color with golden picture frames and wall hangings placed about sporadically. There were modern appliances everywhere and uncle Emmett already had the TV on to a soccer game. I went to the kitchen, which was huge, and stocked with everything we would need. To complete the lower level, the family room opened up to a huge outside terrace with lots of green shrubbery and fashionable sofas for relaxation.

On the second level, were the bedrooms; there were seven of them but I only went to the one Jacob and I would be sharing, which was located at the end of the hall. Jacob was already in the huge white bed asleep so I tried to be as quiet as possible. I gigantic bed was the center point, but there was also a huge flat screen, which Jacob would love, and I could see the vibrant white, marble bathroom through the open door. There was a balcony that overlooked the hotel's courtyard and I opened the French doors to allow the breeze to come in.

I got on the bed with Jacob and curled up to his side. He immediately wrapped his arm around my body as a reflex and I sighed as I drifted off to sleep.

Our time in Spain was amazing and I couldn't believe that we only had one week to enjoy everything it had to offer. Jacob and I spent entire days at the beach and eating fatty foods from upscale restaurants. We went to the mandatory bullfights, museum tours, walks in the park, and explored the city without any limits. The shopping was fantastic and we had to get three more suitcases just to fit all my purchases, but I wasn't leaving anything behind so it was worth it. Jacob got me everything I wanted, even thought I told him it wasn't necessary.

I was sad to leave Spain, but even more excited to get to Forks and see everyone. We were leaving straight from Barcelona and making the flight over to Forks with only one layover in New York. As the plane touched down in Seattle, I smiled because I was finally home.

We made our way through the airport to do the normal routine and got in the big van to head to the big house. I went straight up to my room and sat on the bed to unpack. I had gotten through my first suitcase when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Uh…hey Ness."

"Jacob, why did you knock? You could've just come in." I giggled.

"I didn't know if you were changing or something." He replied. He had a look that told me he was nervous about something, but I let it pass.

"Well now that you're here, is there anything you need?" I asked as I continued to unpack.

"Uh…yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" He said and shifted his feet.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Sure. Where we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. Just make sure you wear something nice."

"Ok, what time are we leaving?"

"Well I'm going over to Bill's and then I'll be back around…eight? Is that good for you?"

"Perfect." I said.

"Good." He smiled and then left the room without another word.

That was really strange; he was usually never that formal. I wonder what the hell he had planned. Oh well; this should be fun. We hadn't been on a date in a while, so I wanted to make sure I looked perfect.

I went to the door to call Alice, but I shouldn't have been surprised to see her sitting on the floor across from my room.

"I was wondering when I would be needed." She smiled and pulled me to her huge bathroom to start my make over.

I stripped down and got in the shower to wash my hair and body. When I got out, I saw Aunt Alice standing in the bathroom with a devilish smirk.

"Alice! Get out, I'm naked." I said and tried to cover up.

"Oh please Nessie. I used to give you baths. Nothing I've never seen before. I just came to give you your undergarments." She smiled and held up some the sexiest panty set I had ever seen. The bra was a dark blue and lace with a ribbon right where the clasp hooked in the front. The straps were stain and skinny so they could be concealed by any sleeve. The underwear was the same dark blue and were super skimpy. They could barely cover up anything, but were super cute.

I sighed and put on the set without any fuss. As soon as my underwear was on, I was rushed to sit in the beautician chair so that Rose could mess with my hair. I liked it in the fishtail style so she left it in its loose curls and swung it over my left shoulder to hang down my side. She sprayed it with hairspray to keep it in place and let my bangs sweep past my eyes. Alice then moved on to my make up and gave me a "smoky eye" with light blush. Everything else was kept the same so that part of the make over didn't take too long.

My dress was a beautiful Jill Stuart creation that I had seen in Bloomingdale's one time, but didn't buy because I already had too much. Alice must have known I would love nothing more than to wear it. It was a one-shoulder mesh dress with ivory lining as the base. Diagonal pleating swept across bodice and it had rose appliqués on the skirt. Since it was summer, I could get away with shorter skirts like this, which came to the middle of my thigh. It had a solid black waist belt and I looked amazing. I had on my bracelet from Jacob and realized I didn't have any shoes.

"Can I pick out my own shoes?" I asked timidly.

"Absolutely not." Alice said sternly and held up some simple, black Louboutin pumps, which looked perfect with my outfit.

As Alice looked at me in the mirror, I saw her begin to look teary eyed and I didn't really understand what that was about, but I didn't have time to question her before I heard the door bell ring. I kissed her cheek and headed out of Alice's room to go downstairs. My heels clicked on the hardwood floor and I could smell Jacob's scent coming from the family room so I followed it and saw him sitting with the rest of the family. He stood when I entered and noticed him dressed in simple black pants, a crisp white shirt, a black dinner jacket and black loafers; that was normal for our dates, but he had his hair slicked back in a more formal style and I noticed his scent was mixed with a slight smell of cologne.

He smiled and walked up to me for a sweet kiss, "You look beautiful as usual."

"Thank You."

I turned to say goodnight to my family and Jacob led me out of the door to mama's Ferrari, which was the only car we left in Forks; he must have got it from Grandpa Charlie earlier in the day. He opened my door and helped me in. He got in his side and started the car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as we sped down the highway.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He smiled.

"Well am I dressed appropriately?"

"I said you were perfect."

"But you always say that. How am I supposed to know if you're telling the truth?"

"Maybe I'm always telling the truth."

"Its impossible for one person to be perfect 100% of the time Jacob."

He just laughed and took my hand in his. I noticed that we were going to LaPush, but I didn't question anything. We pulled up to the beach parking lot and he helped me out of the car. We began walking to the beach and I looked down to see red rose petals make a trail into the sand.

"Jacob. What is all this?"

He didn't answer me, but continued to lead me to the sand where the petals continued until the shore where I saw a small circular table with two candles. The table was completely done in white and had crystal glasses with expensive looking china. I saw more red rose petals around the table and couldn't believe any of it. As I looked around in awe I saw more candles on the sand and the moon created a soft glow on the scene. I could hear the gentle waves of the ocean as they hit the shore and didn't even realize I was being pulled towards my chair until Jacob sat me down.

"You did all this?" I asked when I looked around stunned.

"Yeah, that's why I was gone the whole day. Do you like it?"

"Jacob, this is beautiful." I said.

He smiled and began serving me food from the cart near the table. He poured champagne and sat down in the chair opposite me. There was steak, vegetables, potatoes, and I saw several deserts on the cart.

"I didn't know you were such a good cook." I smiled.

"Your dad did all the cooking since the only thing I can make is PB&J." He replied nervously.

"Its perfect."

We continued to eat and talk for the next hour. I had no idea he was so romantic, but I liked it and there was never a dull moment the entire time. As we finished desert, I couldn't help but notice that Jacob was sweating, which didn't make since because there was cool ocean air hitting us right in the face. As the candles began to dim and the food was all gone, I wondered why he did all this.

"Jacob…what is all this for? Our anniversary is in February."

"Can't a boyfriend have a romantic dinner without having a reason?"

"I guess." I smiled.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a couple minutes. I could tell that there was something he wanted to say, but it didn't want to push him, so I sat still.

"Actually, there is a reason I did all this, but I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you. Promise?"

"Ok." I said skeptically and closed my eyes.

I tried to use my sense of smell and figure out what he was doing but that didn't work. I heard him get up from his seat and felt the air shift.

"Ok, you can open them." He whispered.

I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw Jacob kneeling on one knee holding the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

The three stoned diamond ring was resting in a black velvet box and I could immediately tell that it came from Tiffany. The center stone was at least four carats and sat atop a platinum setting. The two side stones were fairly smaller but were still just as brilliant as the main attraction. The center stone was in the shape of a rounded square and the edges were cut perfectly to accentuate the curve of the band. The ring was the perfect mix of sophistication while still begin the most extravagant thing I had even seen. It practically blinded me when the moonlight caught the beautiful sparkle and I realized that I hadn't taken a breath in over a minute.

Jacob took my pale left hand in his tanned one and spoke slowly, "Renesemee, I have loved you since you were born and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to spend eternity with you and no matter what happens, I need you with me. Will you marry me?"

Even though I had already said yes to his informal proposal, this was real and it held a whole different meaning. Finally; I was going to get my happy ending. The wind was totally knocked out of me and my entire body shut down. After a minute I knew I had to say something before he went running off.

I tried to speak, but nothing came out of my mouth. I smiled and nodded my head. I could feel the happy tears pouring down my checks as he slid the ring onto my hand and sighed when it finally rested perfectly on fourth finger. He was about to speak but I crushed my lips to his before he had the chance. I used my tongue to explore the inside of his mouth and he fell back on the sand with me on top of him. I continued to kiss him for several minutes before I pulled back. This was the best moment of my entire life and I didn't want it to end, but I figured I should say something.

The tears were still falling and he brought his hand up to wipe them away.

"Thank You Jacob. It's beautiful. All of this was just…. beautiful."

"It was all for you." He whispered into my neck and began placing soft kiss on my skin.

I didn't want to move from his arms, so I held on tightly and rested my head on his chest. He brought my lips up to meet his and sweetly kissed them. After several more kisses, he helped me off of the sand and began walking back to the car.

"Wait Jacob, what about all the stuff at the beach? We have to clean it up."

"The wolves are coming by later to get it. Don't worry." He smiled.

"Just exactly how many people were in on this?" I asked when we were both in the car.

"Everyone except you babe."

The entire time he was driving, I couldn't get my mind off of my gorgeous ring and twisted it on my finger to watch it catch the light at different angles.

"Do you like it?"

"Jacob, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. I still can't believe you got this."

"I saw it in the catalog and knew it was the one you would pick, so I got it."

I pulled his face to mine for another kiss, but we had to cut that short so he could drive.

He drove in the direction of his house and I didn't ask him anything as he helped me out of the car and led me to the door. He must have noticed the confusion on my face.

"You're staying with me tonight. Everyone thought we would need some privacy. Your mom brought your stuff over when we were eating and Billy's staying with Seth tonight."

I nodded and made my way into the small house that I loved so much. Everything smelled like Jacob and I always felt safe here.

"So, what are we going to do fiancé?" I asked with a giant smile as I emphasized the last word.

"Whatever you want."

"Let me go change and I'll be right back."

I raced off to his room where my overnight bag was waiting for me and headed into the bathroom to change. As I began to take off my beautiful dress, I heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Jacob standing with a towel and washcloth. He looked up and down my body, which was scantily clad in my lace panty set, and he shook his head to come back to reality.

"I…uh…thought you might need these." He said shyly.

I took the towels, "Thank You Jacob."

We both stood there in silence for a minute and I didn't know why I was so nervous, but I was. I could feel butterflies in my stomach and I knew I was blushing because his gaze was so intense as he surveyed my body.

He lightly put his hand on the back of my neck and brought my lips to his for a passionate kiss. We moved as one and he bent my head to deepen his movements. I sucked gently on his bottom lip and groaned when he started to massage his tongue with mine. I was in my normal haze of ecstasy but felt the cold tile of the wall against my skin as he pushed me back to steady our bodies. I didn't feel close enough so I jumped on his waist and he brought his hands to rest on my butt.

His lips were so hot against mine and I felt the pleasurable fire begin to make its was from my stomach to the area between my legs. After another minute of kissing, I felt my panties become wet and knew he smelled my arousal when he growled into my mouth. Without breaking our kiss, he moved us to his room and I felt the mattress strain under our wait as he laid on top of me while resting his elbows on opposite sides of my head. I was already down to my underwear, but Jacob was still dressed and that was unacceptable.

I began to take off his jacket and he didn't protest as I moved to his shirt. I unbuttoned each button and sighed when I was finally able to touch has warm skin underneath. As the shirt fell to the floor, I raked my nails over his muscles and felt them practically roll under my touch. He brought his kisses from my mouth down to my neck and licked the skin of my collarbone. I kept undressing him and slid his belt off before I began with the clasp on his pants.

He took his hands to my bra and tried to unclasp it from the back.

"Its in the front Jacob." I panted.

"Since when the hell did they start making those?" He said frustrated.

I couldn't say anything because his kisses where sending me over the edge. He took off my bra and immediately brought his head back down to place soft kiss over my nipples. I moaned and continued to pull off his clothes. I hooked my fingers onto the waistband of both his boxers and pants and pulled them down as far as they would go before he started to kick them off himself.

I could feel his hardness press up against my thighs as he rolled his hips into mine and I knew things were progressing fast, but if he wasn't going to stop then neither was I. Why should I? We were getting married and damn it, I have waited too long for this, so I'm getting what I want and no one's going to stop me.

He was completely naked and on top of me so I was perfectly content. He brought my hands back up to his shoulders and I dug my nails deeper into his skin as he began to knead the flesh of my breasts while his lips placed more hot kisses on my neck. My breasts fit entirely in his hand and seemed like they were made especially for him. With each of my moans, I could feel his manhood growing larger and larger. Both our breathing was labored more than normal and I knew we had crossed a line, so there was no going back.

I brought my hands to my side and began taking off my panties, but he stopped me when they reached my thigh.

"Ness, I can't, we can't. I don't know if I can control myself." He panted, but didn't get off of me.

"I trust you Jacob. I'm not scared of this." I whispered and took my panties off completely.

"But what about your dad? He's going to be pissed."

"Don't think about that Jacob, just go with the here and now. We can worry about his bullshit later." I breathlessly replied.

He looked me up and down and I heard the growl come from his throat so I knew I had won. He looked me directly in the eye, "Are you sure about this Ness?"

I lightly nodded my head and brought his face to mine for a sweet kiss.

He moved his body down and placed soft kisses on rib cage and stomach. My mind was completely shut off and I couldn't feel anything but the heat from his touch. His hands gently squeezed every part of my body as they slid down to my thighs and then moved up to the center of my legs. I was practically screaming from the tension at this point and by the time his finger was inside me, I could feel my body already begin to twitch from the pleasure. He continued to move in and out of my body at a steady pace for a few minutes while my breathing got heavier. Suddenly, he withdrew his finger and did something new. He brought his lips in between my legs and kissed gently while using his tongue to make circles around my nub. I came undone and felt him smile against me as he continued to use his tongue to flicker the skin between my legs. I laced my fingers through his hair and was surprised it wasn't being ripped out of his scalp.

I wanted more and thrust my hips higher, which made him moan and I felt his tongue go deeper into my body. I couldn't contain myself any longer and screamed so loudly I thought the windows were going to shatter. His mouth enveloped me entirely and I could feel his hot breath as it seeped into my opening.

He took his lips from my entrance and began to kiss back up my body until he reached my neck and sucked gently on the skin.

"Jacob, please. I need you." Jacob sucked on my ear and took a hold of my thigh, which was wrapped around his hip.

"Not yet. This has to last."

"Don't tease me, Jacob please. I can't take much more of this." I pleaded and he nodded.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked.

My mind was barely working, "What do you mean?" I asked breathlessly.

I saw him blush lightly and realized what he was talking about. From what I learned in my human anatomy classes, this was going to hurt, but I knew I could handle the pain once the pleasure took over. I knew that it would be especially painful because Jacob was so…well endowed.

"I think it would be better to just get it over with. I can handle the pain." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded and he smiled at me with a hint of hesitation.

"Its ok Jacob. I promise to tell you if it's too much."

He nodded and brought his hand down to my hip. He positioned himself at my entrance and I smiled up at him lovingly. He brought my hips up to meet his and entered me in one clean stroke. The pain was more than I imagined and I whimpered as he filled me to capacity.

"Just tell me what to do." Jacob said.

"Don't move. Just stay still." He nodded and stayed in position. I was practically crying, but I didn't want to show him how much it hurt.

We didn't move for the next couple of minutes and he continually kissed my forehead to try and lessen the pain.

"It's almost gone." I whispered.

"Don't rush it Ness. I don't want to hurt you."

I noticed the pain begin to disappear and felt more satisfied than I ever had in my entire life. I shifted slightly under him and felt the pain come back but it wasn't enough to make me stop moving. I nodded my head at Jacob and he gently pulled his hips back and then entered me again. The sensation was interesting; it was a combination of leftover soreness and new pleasure with every thrust of his hips. He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me tenderly.

"You felling ok?" He whispered.

"The best. Keep going." I smiled and he kissed me again.

After a couple more thrusts, the pain was totally gone. He started to move my hips with more vigor and I brought my hands up to tangle in his hair. Each time he moved within me, it felt better than the last and I couldn't even think straight because every pore of my body was tingling with pleasure. He gradually moved faster and faster and we were both panting, as our kiss grew more passionate. He brought his lips to my neck and began sucking. I didn't want to scream again so I bit7 him hard on the shoulder, which made him growl against my skin. I felt dizzy and didn't know how long we continued to move together, but I never wanted it to stop.

Jacob and I were both sweating from the heat between our bodies and I had to gulp in air to keep myself from passing out. I kept my teeth imbedded into his shoulder to try and lessen my sounds, but it hardly worked. The ecstasy that was flowing through my body was better than any heaven I could have imagined.

I felt my body clenching with every thrust of Jacob's hips and I knew my release wasn't far away. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I felt my body tighten one last time before my spine tingled with the best sensation of my life. It traveled down my stomach and into my legs. Every part of my body was on fire and Jacob roared against my neck as his body reacted to mine. I knew he had come as well and I was happy that I could last as long as he did. A final surge of desire shot through me and I gasped once more when Jacob thrust one last time. My body collapsed on top of itself and I twitched as the pleasure ripped through my every pore. I felt a warm liquid fill my insides and couldn't help but smile when I realized what it was. Jacob was shaking just as hard as I was and I thought he was about to faze, but then I realized this was an entirely different kind of vibration; one that could only come from pure pleasure.

I had finally done it and just like I thought, it was mind blowing. I didn't want to say it out loud, but I didn't know which moment of today was the best of my life: the proposal or the passionate love making that had just commenced. I was flooded with incredible emotions and the bliss was flowing through my entire body.

I felt totally numb, but it wasn't like anything I had ever experienced. I laid into the pillows and looked up to see Jacob's shoulder almost completely shredded. It was bleeding and I could see the muscles from under the skin. It was already healing, but I still felt bad.

I tried to speak but only a whimper escaped my lips. Jacob rested his head on my shoulder and placed light kisses on my neck.

We didn't speak and used the next five minutes to control our breathing. I was still gripping the strong muscles of his back and tried to bring feeling back to each part of my body.

"How was it?" I asked when I finally had enough air to speak.

"Ness, that was the best fucking experience of my entire life."

We disconnected and he laid next to me on the pillows.

"I didn't really do much." I giggled.

"You did plenty. That orgasm almost killed me."

"Well you did an amazing job yourself wolf and you didn't hurt me too bad."

Jacob's face turned serious, "Are you really ok? Don't lie to me."

Now that I was back to reality, I could feel the intense soreness in the entire lower half of my body. I knew that it would hurt like hell in the morning, but I didn't want to think about that so I pulled his face to mine for a sweet kiss, which turned passionate real quick and I forced my tongue between his lips to deepen our movements.

Needless to say, we made love again and it was just as earth shattering as the first time. After we both climaxed for the second time, I laid on Jacob's chest and finally fell asleep as the best day of my life came to a close.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	39. Chapter 39

Incredible

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM

* * *

A laid in my bed as Nessie's naked body was intertwined with mine. I felt her breast pressed up against my chest and sighed lightly because I was still on a high from the most incredible night of my entire life. I knew I would be in trouble once we got back to the house, I didn't care. I let my hand slide over her naked body and sighed when I felt her muscles react to my touch under her skin. She was perfection wrapped in alabaster skin and I couldn't believe that we had actually done what I had been dreaming about for three years straight.

Not only had Nessie agreed to marry me, but I was finally able to control myself enough to give her my body and I don't think anything could ever compare. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it gets hard to refuse her when she is down to her underwear, especially last night's set, which barely covered anything. As the kissing grew more and more passionate, I knew we had crossed a line and as I entered her for the first time, I felt a surge of pleasure rip through my muscles and I thought I was going to die from the sensation.

I knew I would hurt her because it was her first time, but she urged me to push harder so I did. As our bodies moved together, my mind was completely filled with lust and it took all I had not to let the wolf come out and attack. I kept myself within boundaries and was proud when I was finished without hurting her. As we laid on the pillows panting for air, I looked over at the beautiful angel at my side and couldn't believe I was going to marry her.

The morning light began to shine through my window and I knew I had to get up so I could take Nessie back to the Cullen's, which would not be a pleasant meeting.

I got out of the bed gently as to not wake Nessie, and headed straight to the bathroom for a shower. I let the warm water run over my body and felt the steam seep into my skin. In all honesty, Nessie wore me out. Even though I slept a good eight hours, my body felt like a freight truck had hit it. Nessie had bitten my shoulder last night to control herself and it didn't hurt at the time, probably because I was so high off passion, but I could now feel a low throbbing that went all the way down to the bone. The lower half of my body was tingling and it felt like my legs could give out at any moment.

Damn that girl was good.

I leaned against the tile wall and closed my eyes to relax myself further, but I knew it wouldn't last long because I could smell Nessie's scent coming from down the hall and I knew she wouldn't let me rest, but I was happy to give her what she wanted. I didn't move as I hear the shower curtain slide to open and then close. I smiled and felt Nessie press her body against mine.

"You left me alone." She whispered.

"I thought you needed some rest after our…play time last night."

She kissed my lips lightly and then moved down my neck and ended at my shoulders. Even her kisses sent me over the edge and I didn't know how much longer I could hold off, but I was going to try as long as I could. I let her suck gently on my skin as her hands traveled south over my muscles and ended at my manhood with a light squeeze; that did it.

I picked her up off the floor and pushed her against the wall as the hot water continued to stream over our bodies. The way the soap created no friction between our bodies made me fell like we were meant for each other. I entered her and it felt like heaven. She moaned against my neck and I thrust harder into her with as much force as I had without hurting her. How could I have lived my life without her?

We stayed connected for over an hour and as we climaxed again, I couldn't help but smile as I emptied myself for the third time in twelve hours. After our breathing slowed and we washed our bodies, I lifted her out of the shower and dried her off with the plush white towel that rested on the sink.

After we dressed, she went into the kitchen to make us breakfast.

"You don't have to do that Ness. We could go out." I said while she was pulling things out of the fridge.

"I want to. You did so much for me last night and it's the least I could for you." She smiled.

I sat down and let her make whatever she wanted while I tried to figure out how we were going to play this with the family. I knew that Edward would be pissed, but maybe I could get to Bella first. She had gotten over Nessie and I's physical relationship for the most part, and was kind of ok with everything that was going on; although I could still see her get agitated that her best friend was touching her daughter in that way.

I lifted my head up to watch Nessie and looked at her the entire time she made breakfast. I noticed her walking funny and I couldn't help feel sorry for her because I knew she was hurting from my roughness last night and this morning.

"Ness, maybe you should sit down for a while."

"I'm fine Jacob." She tried to smile, but I knew she was lying.

"No your not Nessie." I got up and went to her side so that I could take over the eggs, "Go sit down. I know your sore so don't lie to me."

It looked like she was about to say something, but I gave her "that look" and she recanted and nodded.

I finished making our breakfast and we ate like normal until well after eleven. We washed the dishes and I called Seth to let him know it was ok to bring Billy home. I took Nessie to the car, but she hopped in the driver's seat before I could get there. She started the car with a smile and I got in the passenger's side and she sped down the highway. I saw the shine of her ring when it hit the sunlight and I had to admit, it was impressive. I beamed a huge smile and couldn't help but want to show it off to everyone.

We pulled into the driveway and my smile immediately fell when I saw Bella standing on the front steps.

"Shit." Nessie said.

We both got out of the car and I tried to judge the expression on Bella's face but it was indecipherable. I took Nessie's hand and we walked up to receive our punishment. No one spoke for a good three minutes.

"So, how was last night?" Bella asked.

"Perfect." Nessie smiled sheepishly.

"Let me see the ring."

Nessie held out her hand and Bella examined it, "You did good Jacob. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Bells."

"Where's daddy?"

"The family took him hunting for the weekend…in Canada."

"That bad huh?" I asked.

Like me, Edward only went to Canada when he was super pissed, so I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"He was mad at first, but I calmed him down and he's coming home tonight. I made him promise not to kill you."

"How did he find out?" Nessie asked.

"Seth went by there yesterday to pick up some of Billy's things and I guess he heard you guys."

God damn it Seth. He was always the one who messed everything up.

"Are you mad?"

"No. It's to be expected. It's not really that big of a deal since you _are_ getting married. I just don't want to let you go so quickly." Bella sighed.

Nessie left my side and went to go hug her mother, "I won't ever be too far away."

Good. So we had won Bella over, but that was only half the battle.

Nessie and I spent the day together and waited for everyone else to get home. We were watching _The Departed_ when I heard the air outside shift slightly and could smell the sweet scent of three vampires approaching quickly. Nessie must have noticed as well because she curled up to my side.

"Oh there they are. The happy couple finally emerges after a full night of doggy style." Emmett laughed when he walked in the room.

I could feel the heat come off of Nessie's skin from her blush, but she didn't say anything.

"Shut up Emmett." I said.

"Hope you used protection. Who knows what kind off diseases you're carrying." Blondie smirked.

After all the sex jokes were finished, they started to examine the ring on Nessie's finger and everyone seemed impressed by my purchase. I totally forgot about Edward in the corner until he cleared his throat to get my attention.

Shit.

"Jacob, can I talk to you outside please?" He asked in his vampire voice that he only used when he was trying to be menacing.

"Uh…sure."

Nessie leaned into me and tried to stop me from going, but I kissed her forehead before following Edward out of the back door.

We walked into the forest silently and ended up outside of his old cottage, which he, Bella, and Nessie used to live in when we were in Forks. No one had stayed there since we left, but it still looked immaculately kept. He looked at the cottage and his back was turned to me so I couldn't see his face.

"I remember when we first brought her here and she fell asleep in my arms on the couch. You were outside the window pacing in wolf form." He started.

"I remember."

"And then everything went south pretty quickly. I thought I was going to lose her when Alice had that vision, but once again, you were there to help us."

He turned to face me and I saw a face of sadness that I hadn't seen in awhile.

"You've always been there for her Jacob. That's why I'm not mad. I know you weren't trying to take advantage of her or anything."

I kept my head down, "I love her Edward and I'm sorry. I know I made a promise and…"

"You don't have to apologize Jacob. I should have never made you promise that. She's just like her mother and she gets what she wants so I know how hard it is to refuse her." He chuckled.

"Still, I'm sorry for everything."

"Just don't think about it when you're near me and if I hear anything coming from your bedroom when we get home, you'll be out." He said sternly.

I nodded and he began walking back towards the house without another word.

As I walked back after him I thought about how hard this must be for him and I knew that he was doing the best he could for Nessie's sake. She had only been alive for seven short years and now she was getting married and there was no way to stop her from growing into the wonderful woman she'd become. He was scared shitless as he watched her mature into a full grown adult.

His poker face was in full affect, but I had spent too much time with him and I knew that this whole thing was tearing him up inside. Bella was his remedy and as soon as we got back to the house, he went to her side and they went upstairs.

Nessie was still on the couch and talking to Alice. I sat down next to her.

"Do I see you survived." She whispered.

"Yeah, Edward wasn't too bad. He's just sad that you're leaving him."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm getting married, not going off to war."

"I know, but its kind of the same feeling. He's only known you for seven years and now, your starting your own life. It scares him."

She sighed and nodded, "I'm going to go talk to him. I'll be back." She kissed me and then skipped up the stairs to her parent's bedroom.

"So, how was last night?" Alice asked as she scooted closer to me after ten minutes of silence.

"Wonderful. I'm sure you've already heard what happened."

"Duh. Did you like Nessie's underwear set?"

"Oh yeah….uh….thanks I guess."

She laughed, "It was my pleasure and congratulations." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Now if wee could only get that fiancé of yours to pick a place and date, we could get this show on the road."

"I have all that in mind auntie Alice." Nessie smiled sweetly when she entered the room.

Oh shit.

Although I was happy to be married to Nessie one day, the wedding was something I was not looking forward to. I knew that Nessie and Alice would plan for an entire year and it would be the biggest thing anyone would ever see. I hadn't talked to Nessie about the wedding plans, but I knew I was about to find out.

"Oh really?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yup." Nessie came and set next to me.

"Well? Don't make me beg."

"Ok ok. I want to get married next June in Paris." Nessie smiled.

Alice screamed so loud, I thought the entire house was going to collapse. If I was human, I'm sure my ears would have been bleeding, but thank god I had werewolf in me because I had never heard anything so loud. Alice jumped out of her seat and ran to Nessie for a big hug.

"Oh my god. This is perfect. I can't believe the family is going to have a huge wedding. We never have any. I'm so glad you're not your mother."

"Me too. I give you full reign Alice." Nessie laughed.

"How many are on the guest list?"

"At last six hundred."

Oh god help me now.

"I'm sure that will go up by the time I'm finished. No budget?" Alice asked.

"hmmmmm….I don't know. Whose paying for the wedding?"

They both turned to me, "Uh….I would love to babe, but I don't think I have enough to even cover the catering."

"It's fine Nessie. Whatever you want, you can get." Edward's cool voice came from behind us and Nessie went to go hug him.

_Can't you give her some limitations? _I thought.

"Sorry Jacob." He laughed.

I spent the rest of the day with the guys hunting while Nessie stayed in to plan the wedding. By the time I got back, Nessie was knee deep in color palates and wouldn't even look at me when I came in. I didn't see why they were starting so early with all this but I wasn't going to interrupt them, so I went up to Nessie's room and put in a movie. I didn't know at what point I feel asleep, but I knew I was dreaming when I was climbing a mountain somewhere.

At some point throughout the night, I felt Nessie curl up to my side and I put my arm around her small waist as we slept.

The next morning, I woke Nessie up early so that we could go see my father. Although the wolves knew I as proposing to Nessie, I hadn't told them the good news and so I wanted to go to LaPush and tell them. I called Seth so he could gather everyone up four our normal meetings. I drove to the beach and helped held Nessie's hand as we made our way to the pit for the bonfires.

"This is weird isn't it?" She asked as we walked slowly.

"What is?"

"Two nights ago, I was on this beach getting proposed to. Its just different now, everything is."

"I know." I kissed her temple and we finished walking the way to the beach. I saw my father along with all the other wolves, minus Leah thankfully, sitting and talking. They all stopped when Nessie and I approached. I sat in my normal spot and pulled Nessie into my lap.

"So what's the news Jake, we having a wedding or not?" Embry asked.

Nessie held up her hand to show off her ring and the wolves went crazy with their congratulations. Seth snatched Nessie off of my lap and spun her around. I got handshakes and pats on the back before I went over to my father who looked like he would be crying if he weren't in public. I knelt down in front of him.

He awkwardly put his hand up like he wanted to hug me, but set it back in his lap.

"Your mother would be proud son."

"Thanks dad."

"Congratulations. Nessie's wonderful and I can't wait for her to join the family." He chocked out.

"Me either dad." I smiled.

That was it for that conversation because I could tell his display of emotion was embarrassing for Billy. I got off the ground and went back over to snake my arm around Nessie's waist. She was standing in the middle of Seth, Embry, Colin, and Quil who all had huge smiles on their faces.

"What were guys talking about?" I asked.

"Were just so pumped. Our boss is finally getting a happy ending." Seth laughed.

"Yeah, after all the bullshit you've put up with, you deserve it." Embry clapped my shoulder.

"Thanks man." I kissed the back of Nessie's head and took in her scent., " Oh and Seth, if could not spy on Nessie and I, that would be great."

"I didn't mean to. Billy just need some more pants so I volunteered to get some and hen I walked up, I heard a scream that could probably kill me. I take it you guys had a good time."

"Shut up Seth." Nessie smacked his arm.

We continued to talk for an hour before the wolves started to head back home. I didn't want to leave Nessie just yet, so I pulled her into my lap to watch the sunset. As the sky turned from a cloudy gray to one filled with oranges, purples, and reds, I held her in my arms and listened to her heartbeat slightly slow until I knew she was falling asleep. I didn't move from my spot as she drifted into silence and I couldn't help but think about what the next year would be like.

I was getting married, starting a company, graduating from college and starting a new life for myself. I knew it would be difficult but I wasn't scared because as long as Nessie was there, it wouldn't be so bad.

_______________________________________________________________End of PART I____________________________________________________________________

Thank you guys so much for all the reads and reviews. This is the end of part I and i know you guys wanted more, but it just seemed like the right place to stop this one. Part II will be up within the week and I promise you guys are going to love where the story is going. I have a lot more to cover and the story sure as hell won't be done for a goood long while.

I would love to hear any suggestions you guys might have and I can't wait to hear what you all think about my sotry.

Again thanks for all the reviews and come back next week for the beginging of PART II

johnnyboy7


End file.
